Putting Down Roots
by Christine Wood
Summary: Christian is outed to his parents as a dominant,by Elena during a drunken tirade of abuse, Christian needs some peace and quiet and time away from everyone, he can't get his sorry head around the fact they still love him. He runs and hides in a town where nobody knows his name, he needs to re-evaluate just who is Christian Trevelyan Grey and can he really be normal and be loved?
1. Chapter 1

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter One: Small Town Life:

As I approach the road to the cabin, a cabin, that apparently, will be mighty fine for our man weekends, once I man up. I had been badgered into buying this, by my ape of a brother Elliot. I look up at it sat nestled in the hillside and fuck me it's far from what I imagined it to be, I don't usually buy my homes sight unseen, but this, this was beautiful and it does look a little like my Aspen home, only without the snow. I drive the rest of the way up and see just what Elliot meant, it's peaceful and secluded. Taylor has all ready secured the place and is to stop in his own rooms in the barn conversion, so that he can have his daughter stay with him, it's a barn conversion, a new build that Elliot and his crew built in a matter of weeks. Security are to be bunkered above the garage and at the far end of the barn conversion is the security rooms full of ll the latest spy ware and IT and surveillance gear. Gail Jones, my house keeper is Taylor's significant other and they obviously share their quarters. They have been an item for a long time and are the two most constant people in my life, outside of working that is, and are in a strange way like family.

I am here for two weeks on my own, I wanted peace and quiet to regroup my thoughts and expectations and life goals, I hear my mother saying those things over and over and smile and here I will have it. Barney, my IT guy, has set up my secure internet and has kitted out the house for all my technical needs; he also says there is a ghost in residence, I guess I will wait and see? I grab my bags and head up the dozen or so steps and head in. The place is amazingly clean and there is that definite newness smell about the place. The woody smell reaches my nose and it feels almost calming and my head is at last in a peaceful place. I look at my latest home alone, it is very comfortable and amazingly large, as is everything in my life OTT and well, me...

I have taken this extended leave to try to clear a pathway in my crowded brain, something needs to be clear and thank s to her, its already getting there. I have had my last ever run in with her, Elena and I having now come clean about my lifestyle to my parents, I didn't want to, but I had no choice, well not at that time anyway, because they found me and they thought they were about to see me smack their good friend Elena and do her some serious damage. I was actually pushing her away from me, She'd chosen my parents home, of all the places to make a drunken pass at me, right there in their cosy lounge, in their home too, she'd decided to claw me, to get mt attention, me she pawed in my no touch area and I flipped. What made it worse, she had to do it at my mother's fucking birthday party. They came in just as she was in the submissive position and I was about to use my belt on her, I guess from their point of view it did look as though I was going to beat her senseless, what her with her ass on display and me standing in the position I was, what they didn't know was, she would have creamed in her panties at any other time, for that connection of leather on skin. Elena told them what we were about to do and it sort of escalated from there, the whole thing was very surreal, it happened, but I wasn't at the time, I wasn't sure how it escalated but hell did it...

I know it ended in Elena having her bleached blonde hair being pulled from her head, and being smacked so hard that my mother actually put a dent in her Botoxed brow, when my mother's expensive birthday gift from Elena, ended up being thrown at her head, as she headed to the gate to be free from my mom and her temper. Funny thing was my mother had quite the aim with the Lalique vase. She was egged on when both Elliot and Mia encouraged her with screams of go mama, go mama. I was being comforted by my father at the time. She had ousted me as a masochist to my parents and sneered as she did, perhaps thinking I wouldn't retaliate, but I did and when the words left my mouth I was free, free from the secrets and the lies I had fed myself for all these years...

"Elena I am what I am because of you, what did a fifteen year old know of these things?" My mother gasped and my father grabbed me.

"You learnt from the best to be the best, I made you, I broke you in and I trained you to be fucking perfect, the best fuck a woman could ever have and that is my doing, I lent you the money so you could become a billionaire, I made you and I fucking own you boy..." That was when Mama Grace flung into protective mode...

"My son, you groomed my son, you paedophilic bitch, you took my child's innocence and you are proud of it, well, just how proud will you wear my battle scars, you fucking monster, you vile sycophantic bitch..." The rest was pretty much a hazy cloud, I know it didn't last as long as it seemed too, but then after I told them everything I slept in my old room for two days solidly, there were no nightmares no sweats, I just slept in my peaceful place. I am here under doctors orders to take a two week break, my first long vacation since starting Grey Enterprise Holdings Incorporated.

Elliot had finished the building work a week ago, then Gia and her team of assistants had finished the place off to my exacting standards. Security was as good here as it was at work and at home, I owned the god damned mountain and it was totally fenced off, tastefully done and not too intrusive to the locals, but I was safe in my new home. I unpacked and my new wardrobe here is not my usual suits, ties and designer range crisp white cotton shirts, I mean it is, its designer mountain man type apparel from Timberland, Abercrombie and Finch. I was taken for my new wardrobe by Mia, I guess as Mia says I'm bringing sexy back to the mountains of Montesano, like I give a damn.

I walk around and there a seven guest bedrooms all with their own bathrooms, a half bath next to the mud room and a kitchen Gail never wants to relinquish ownership of. Its fine by me, I can use the microwave, the jug kettle and the toaster, I'm sure I will survive when she isn't here. I do however need supplies, so I decide to head into the small town of Montesano and I swear when I get there they have is closed the place because it is so damned quiet. Gail has packed the freezer with ready to heat through meals; I just need the staples, I can do this shop for myself. I'm a grown assed man. I head down the main street; really, this is their busiest street? I pull into the parking space of the small store and grab a basket...

This should be fun, Gail does this for me and my mother before her, well my mother's housekeeper did our shopping, I can honestly say being the fucking spoilt boy that I am, I just opened the cupboards and ate drank and was merry, for all I knew fridge fairies filled the fucking things, all I know is I have never shopped for fucking food before. I walk around and it's like I have landed on a whole different planet. I think there's a system to this, up and down the food packed shelving aisles, and you head one way I think? I then realise I have left the list that Gail made me stuck on the fridge at home, great. Milk, I need milk, I see the fridges and fuck me there are shelves full of the fucking stuff, okay, which one do I fucking drink? I will not call Gail. I wander the wall of whiteness and my head starts to spin, okay do I have 0%, wait that's water surely? 1% a little less watery, then there's 3%, what the fuck? I grab the 3% if it tastes crap on my cereal I will come back and try the others; I grab the biggest, because it means fewer trips back.

I grab some cream, butter and a pack of yogurt, I like the Greek ones, and wow they have them here, Whips my favourites for some unknown reason Taylor laughed whenever he saw me eating them, when he eventually explained I sighed, let him get his kicks somewhere else, so I throw a few of those in. I think I'm getting the hang of this, it's not as hard as my employees make this out to be. Women, they moan about anything. I grab some cheese in a tube, there are loads of novelty items to do with cheese, there are string bags with mini cheeses from around the world, I laugh, I don't think so, it also comes in a can, so I grab that too. How do they get cheese into a fucking can, and why would you? The bread aisle next and I throw in a few loaves and some bread rolls too. Crackers for the canned cheese, which I will try later and then on to the cereal aisle, wow there are loads. I get a box of muesli that looks like the one Gail uses and some Granola again, I think it's the one Gail uses. Oh lord they have Lucky Charms, my cereal of choice, when I was much younger, but they were banned when my fighting got out of control, sugar issues were not the cause of me being a angry child and teenager...

I think I have everything, nope coffee I need coffee, fresh coffee. I see their selections and inspect them, choosing a blend that is similar to mine but it is way cheaper. I then peruse the toiletries aisle and I am amazed at how cheap lube is here, not that I need it and their condoms are, well, cheap too! Obviously, if I don't need lube I don't need these. I hear a snigger behind me and a woman, well a young lady is on her phone, I walk away to give her time alone with the condom rack, instead she goes to the feminine products, which makes me glad I'm a male, monthly cycles is all that's going through my mind now damn it. I think I have everything and then remember I need eggs and bacon, crap my basket is overflowing. I rearrange the items and make a well in the middle for the eggs, bacon and sausage I find these items are being served behind the counter, the spotty boy serves me with a grunt, god is he been smoking dope, or does he just look dopey? Okay, so there is no job satisfaction here then? He packs a block of bacon in paper and two links of sausages, I need to know what quantities Gail buys, they freeze right?

"Is that all Sir?" He looks at me like I have spouted two heads.

"Do you have any strong cheese?"

"This one's pretty dammed potent?" A woman stood behind me tuts.

"Paul, how many times have I told you, if you don't know something ask Clare to come and serve?"

"You don't work here any more, you are not the boss of me any more Steele."

"That's Ana to you, I'm a customer now. Treat me as such; do you want me to tell daddy on you again?"

"Oh fuck you Steele, you are a bitch..."

"What did you call the lady?" I shout at the idiot, but her hand pats my back and through I flinch a little, I do not totally flip out and recoil from this woman's hand.

"She is and she knows it... Fuck you Steele." He threw his hat in the trash and flipped the other customers, who were waiting, off. Good customer feedback always appreciated, says the sign on the wall... Umm we will see.

"Excuse me one little minute." The lady behind me moves behind the counter, washes her hands and puts a hat and a smocked apron on.

"Now what do you want Sir, was it a strong cheese?" I am staring into the blue pools that she has for eyes, and I know there is a queue behind me and I shake my head. "Do you want my recommendation?" I shake my head like a fuck wit, yes. She cuts a taste test off the corner and it tastes great.

"That's really good can I have that please?"

"How much, do you want?" How the fuck do I know?

"I don't know how about a big chunk?" She smiles kindly at the moron looking at her and slices me a fairy large chunk of cheese off the large circle of cheese.

"Anything else, Sir...?" No, I don't think so, other than your name and number, perhaps? I see a man come and join her and she hugs him tightly.

"Anastasia Steele, we meet again..."

"Adam Steele, what's been keeping you?" She hugs her husband and smiles sweetly at me, all the good ones are taken it seems...

"Is that alright Sir, do you need anything else today?" I smile and take the offered up cheese.

"No, that's fine for today, and thank you." I smile and head to pay for my goods. I see the young man being smacked about the head by an elderly guy; good give him one for me. I am helped to pack my food choices and pay for them, wow food is so dammed cheep, its cost less than my breakfast order in Seattle. The grocery clerk packing offers to carry my bags to my car and I say I can manage, flipping the sacks into my arms I head to my SUV and place the bags on the ground and open the back. I get them into the back and close the trunk.

Then I notice sitting all forlorn on the forecourt, is a tiny puppy, it's tied with string to the sign post and he is scared shitless. I head over and untie the little thing, looking around I can't see anyone around, I look again and she is not a he and she is now shivering and cold, shaking in fear and smells terrible. I look around and see the man from the earlier, one half part of the happy couple and I approach my car, grab a blanket from the back and wrap her in it.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but this little lady was tied to the post there, she has no collar and is too young to be here on her own, is there a dog pound nearby?"

"Nearest ones in Portland, well the nearest good one anyway, and the vet isn't open until tomorrow, she takes in strays too, so do you think could you keep her until tomorrow? Maybe bathe her and give her some cooked rice, warm milk and water?"

"Is that what dogs eat?"

"Small puppies her size do, they do eat meat, but in tiny amounts, mixed in with the rice, Puppies pretty much eat anything and everything. Place her in a small room with a rug and some water and lay down newspapers and she will be fine, the veterinary surgery is two blocks up and down the street a short way. She opens at ten. Hi, I'm Adam Steele. Home on leave."

"Hi, I'm Chris Trevelyan; I have just bought a place in the mountains near to Lake Sylvia State Park? You're on leave from where can I ask?"

"I'm a marine, it's a family thing. My dad served as did his. Did you buy the old Lewis place? If you did we are near neighbours, as we have a place by the lake? It's a small place and again I am sorry but gossip has been ripe about who got the place. Are you planning on living in it, or is a weekend getaway?"

"I don't know yet, I work in Seattle and haven't made my mind up what I'm doing yet." The puppy had fallen asleep in my arms. "Is there a pet store here in town?"

"There's Marshall's in Aberdeen, head down Olympic and its signposted. It will have puppy foods and shampoos; have you become attached Mr Grey?"

"She may be company; do I have to tell anyone I have her?"

"No, chances are it's one of the families moving out of town. The job losses when they closed down the building of the big shopping centre here has killed this place. It was supposed to be the thing to save us."

"Why did it have to close down, it's pretty obvious it is needed here?"

"The firm went bust building it and the contractors didn't get paid, they got it closed and lost everyone their jobs." Interesting I seem to have found my simple task to do here then, whilst I re think my future role in GEH Inc...

"Thanks I have a friend who likes a challenge. It seems Lucky Lady we are going to Aberdeen to get you some supplies. Thanks Adam, and don't worry I will take her to see the V.E.T tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure she can't S.P.E.L.L yet. See you around; you can't miss us, but if you need us we're the Steele by the mailboxes as you fork up the mountain to your place." I nod and accept the box he has for Lucky Lady, I place her and the rug in the box and head into Aberdeen; I may have got my shopping head on. It seems I am buying a construction site and dog products, I wonder what type of dog my dog is? As I head home, the back seat is crammed with everything Lola needs, I'm also trying on lady dog names for size... I head up the road and see the mail box for the Steele's it's a very nice mailbox as mailboxes go, it's a miniature house. I open the gate and drive up my private road, Elliot is here and he dashes to help with the shopping.

"We always wanted a dog, can we keep her Chris?"

"I guess so; she is smelly though. There's a ton of crap for her in the back; I also got a doggy play pen, a dog bed and a cushion. Can you set it up in front of the fire, she has a chill according to the woman in the pet store, she has a jumper to wear, build up food and milks and all sorts of associated dog crap." He takes the things from the trunk and the back seat and I carry in some bags and our Montesano pet. As I unpack the food, Elliot bathes our new pet dog. He comes down with her wrapped in one of my best fucking towels.

"She's a whole lot better; she smells pretty, don't you Booty." It seems Elliot is trying out names too.

"Booty, that works; she has four white boots on see?" I like that.

"Cool, what have you got for dinner Christian?"

"Cheese in a can and crackers and a cart load of crap..."

"Please tell me you got tube cheese too?"

"As I said loads of crap, Gail will only rid me of it when she gets here. Elliot, do you know the construction you have going on in Seattle, when does it end?"

"Next week, Wednesday is the hand over and then I have a small team doing the fix it list why?"

"How would Grey Construction like the contract for building the shopping and leisure complex just outside of town here?"

"I wouldn't mind a crack at it, I know the guy who owns it, he's looking to recoup his loses, he got the building when the owners skipped out owing him millions why?"

"I want that to be my new weekend project for a while."

"It will be a change to your usual weekend activities that's for sure. Elena tried to get back into Grey Cottage yesterday, Mom covered her in black tar paint, a bushel of feathers and then for good measure she threw that ugly bird statue she had in the lawn, right through her widow screen. That Lincoln woman is all kinds of fucked up, she keeps saying you love her and she made you, she is bat shit crazy."

"Love is for fools she told me, love makes you drilled into me and for years too and then suddenly I love that dried up and withered old hag do I? Well, she can fucking rot for me."

"I had a run in with her in my youth too, I told her to fuck off back to whichever coven she was a member of. I don't think her facial expressions have changed in the fifteen years she has been our neighbour, do you?"

"She is botoxed to the max, and face has been lifted so many times her eyes now look oriental, and boob jobs and nip tucks, she has had the works, somewhere running around there is a mini Elena made with all the crap they cut from her." I joke. He laughed as we fed and watered Booty. I made a call, and I had Ros close on the deal for the shopping and leisure centre, here in Montesano. It turns out she was all ready involved in buying it for the land, I am freakishly amazed at this coincidental happening. After we have been to the vet with Booty in the morning, Elliot and I are meeting with his crew chief and his new architect, Jose Rodriguez...

We have a restless night camped out with Booty by the fire, she is such a sweet thing and we have drip fed her milk all night and tempted her with fine slices of veal, she finally went to sleep about five o'clock and Elliot and I joined her. We were woken at nine by the screams of our damned sister Mia, who gave my sister the damned gate code? I will kill you Lelliot, he shrugged his shoulders and went to get showered and changed.

"Aww Christian, she is adorbs, what is she called, hello beautiful..."

"She is called Booty, funnily enough and is due at the vet for her check up, are you coming and holding her?"

"Is she for me?"

"Nope, she is for the house, she is the pet for the house here Mia."

"I'm going to dog nap her and take her to Paris with me."

"Get your own damned dog, this one's mine." I kissed my dog and then my sister.

"Great I'm way down the pecking order now Booty. Get changed and have a wash you stink of dog." I could insert a joke about Booty not being the only bitch in the room, but I love my scatty sister. I changed and came down to find Booty in her travel case and Mia clearing away dog poop, a very changed Mia indeed. Elliot came down and we all three got into my SUV. His has Grey Construction embossed on the side and for now I like the anonymity being a Trevelyan gives me here.

"Right you two; here in Montesano, we are the Trevelyan family. Mia, Elliot and I am Chris, for once in my life I want to be just Chris Trevelyan, real estate agent."

"It's not strictly a lie; you are Chris Trevelyan in fact we all are, but why do you want to lie to them?"

"Mia, you see how I live in Seattle, I am watched and I am followed, I lived a very different life there, here I just want to be me. For as long as I can."

"I like being in Paris for the same reason. It's so refreshing not being your damned sister and just another class member."

"I like being me and I like being Harry Sparks too... Keeping the name simple is always the best when going incognito."

"Elliot you give them false names so the girls can't find you."

"You say half full Chris and I say half empty. Are we off to find the puppy doc then?" We head into the small town again and find the vets surgery quite easily.

"The A.R.K: Anastasia Steele &amp; Katherine Kavanagh: DMV &amp; NAV Licensed. We have the right place Chris." I do have eyes Elliot. We head in after I take my pup to the receptionist, Elliot is all ready making cow eyes at the blonde behind the desk and Mia is playing with the collars and the cute things they have for sale, my dog is not wearing a pink tutu, unless Elliot is walking her. I grin.

"I found this little thing tied to the sign for the store down the road and Adam Steele said I should bring her in for a look over."

"He would, he likes to drum up business. What's the name?"

"Booty, for now, but she has had several."

"Your name...?" Opps, well that looked intelligent, not...

"Chris Trevelyan..."

"Argh, the new guy on the mountain, you don't look like a recluse. Welcome to town. Put her on the scales here, I guess you don't know if she has been wormed nor had her injections do you?"

"Nope, the lady at the pet store said she has a cold and was dehydrated, so we sat up most of the night drip feeding her the milk stuff she had me buy. Elliot and I made her drink little and often."

"That's his name is it? I am Kate Kavanagh, partner here. Our receptionist upped and moved out of town so we are on our own for now. Ana, Ana can you come and work your magic on Booty Trevelyan?"

"Are you not seeing to her?"

"Nope, I was just grabbing my bag, I have a horse with a twisted colon to see too, I came in for my gun in case you know I have to put it out of its misery. They were trying to save money and were nursing her themselves, alas they may have left it too late, it's not like we push for payment."

"Oh, why is that?" I nosily ask.

"We are vets first and foremost and are here to help animals, not get rich quick, we eat well and we drink for free, people pay what they can and how they can and when they can, but they don't see us starve either." Kate seems very caring towards the animals, I guess it helps to enjoy your work?

"I can assure you I can pay and will pay. Adam says Anastasia takes in strays, surely she can't afford that too?"

"She hunts for their food, with her daddy. She can make them all better, so she doesn't turn an animal down, put them to sleep or turn them away if she can help it. We have the land at the back to build out onto for a rescue centre for strays and the unwanted of the area, there are a few and Booty is very lucky you want her, there are plenty not so lucky. Anastasia I have to be going."

"I'm here bossy boots, oh hello, it's you again. How was the cheese?" Argh it's Mrs Blue Eyes...

"It was most excellent Mrs Steele."

"Less of the Mrs, I'm Ana or Anastasia, only if you have too and it's Miss Steele if you still have a stick up your butt or are from the tax office. Adam said you rescued Lucky Lady. Come through; are you and your partner coming through?"

"He's my brother and that's my sister buying Booty all manner of crap."

"Sorry, I just thought... Never mind, how was she last night Adam said she was a pitiful mess?"

"She was okay once she had a bath and some warm milk and some veal in her, we gave her little and often, she was fed the milk from the pet store every fifteen minutes through the night and slept by the log fire in her jumper, the lady at the pet store said she had a cold."

"She has, but she seems okay, let me check Miss Booty over. Why did you think I was married, can I ask?"

"You and Adam seemed to be a couple."

"Oh we are very close, very close and share everything, unfortunately, we shared the same womb too, he's my twin brother."

"Okay then, so who was the idiot in the shop?"

"Paul, he is ex high school idiot I had the misfortune to know, he was an ass then and he still is. I worked in the store at the weekends and school holidays, to put myself through vet school at Oregon State University. Several of their customers and the idiots father, helped with my fees, if I promised to come back and open up my practice here, we needed one, so I did."

"Oh, how very community spirited of you. You could make more in the city you know?" I say as she checks the dog and me over. Wow, this day just got better.

"I do, but to be honest with you I like it here, here is home and here is where I want to raise my children one day." Killer words, they just deadened my ardor.

"You don't have children then?" I watch as she does things to Booty. Who is fast asleep on her blanket on the table, I hope she is just a lazy pup and not a sick puppy.

"God no, I only qualified last year and I'm just getting money coming in, I have plenty of eggs, cheese, pies, and enough meat to last for years, so I reckon that part will come later."

"Is she okay Booty, should she be asleep like this?"

"Yes, she is fine; you are doing the right thing, keep it up and in a couple of days you will be wishing her quiet again."

"Do you know what sort of puppy she is?"

"Yes, she looks like a black retriever and a pedigree I would guess, she is not chipped, would you like her chipped?"

"Yes, please Ana do everything she needs to be well, will a thousand cover it?"

"Errrr, it's going to be about a hundred at the most."

"Well take the rest for the kennels for those less unfortunate that you want to build, in fact I know someone, who dishes out grants for a worthy cause such as this, he could fund the new kennels out back for you?"

"Wow, you really must be in love with this puppy, to go to so much trouble, but yes thank you anything helps." She jabs Booty with a needle, then another, then she puts drops for the fleas she may have, though we or rather Elliot did bathe her in flee shampoo.

"There you are one jabbed, tabbed and wormed pet puppy, you little girl are so lucky to have found a nice home."

"Feel free to come by any time neighbour."

"I may do, you fenced off some good hunting ground, Mr Trevelyan we thought drugs were being grown behind the fence, until rumours of a recluse moving in circulated..."

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear Miss Steele, but for fixing my little friend here I will make the kennels happen, and thank you Miss Steele. Thank you so much..." I walk out feeling happy to be here, I think I have just found my way home...

* * *

short and sweet, well for me anyway, was going to do a one shot but hell I couldn't lol...


	2. Chapter 2

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

SHOCKED, STUNNED AND HAPPY YOU LIKE IT... OMG... THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS... IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT XXX...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Two: Setting Out my Eden:

As I walk away from the surgery, I smile for the first time in what seems like forever. Elliot and Mia are pestering Booty, and she is biting them back, I watch the little black ball of fluff as she yaps at Mia and Mia yaps back, I can't ever remember being so carefree before and so damned happy, yes happy. I was always on the peripherals looking in at their growing up fun, and now I am part of it, until I fuck up that is, again those self doubts are raising their ugly heads, so I breath in and out deeply, I calm down and smile at my siblings and the fluffy pet. I will not phone the last expensive charlatan I hired; his attempt at explaining his lame idea of me going through a re-birthing process, which meant me exiting a faux birth canal, to re-birth a new me, well let's just say it sent me flying out of his office, tout de suite, as they say, he was way more disturbed than me. I will have to look for a local guy.

"Chris, when are you coming back to Seattle?" Elliot is now nursing a bitten finger, good girl Booty...

"I'm in no rush; it's only forty minutes in Charlie Tango, and an hour and forty by car, so I can cut down the days I spend in Seattle and even hand over more responsibility to Ros. I am head hunting two people to help Ros as we speak.

"Christian, Seattle is home, Mom and Dad are there."

"Mia, did you not hear me, it is less than two hours away by car. I need this time away, I need me time Mia, have you forgotten who persuaded our parents to let you go to Paris, remind me again, just how far is Gay Paris from Seattle Mia?"

"That's not fair Christian; all the best culinary schools are in Paris."

"Mia, dear fickle Mia, there are schools all over America with teachers who are the best chefs in the world, for fucks sake I employ seven of the world's best chefs in my own restaurants and hotels. I know you only really went there, because the crush you had at the time was going to live in Paris and try to become an artist, what happened to him? Oh yeah, he ran off with Lily, your best friend. Mia do you really think I don't have you watched over there? Why else did you think our parents agreed so readily to allow you to go? I also know you are now living with a guy in my apartment there, and I know dear sister, that it is none of my business how you run your life, so please leave me to run or ruin mine, please?"

"You have me watched you sneaky son of a blow fish..." I nod my head.

"Wow that was an epic rant Bro, who is the fucking guy Chris; I give a shit, even if you don't. I want a name of the man who is about to get a visit from Cap-n-Crunch."

"Really, stand down Elliot; it seems our brother jumped the gun a little, in his presumption to know me properly, and really you still call your knuckles Cap-N-Crunch, stop dragging them on the ground when you walk you Neanderthal..." She whacked him hard, ouch...

"Who is it Chris, she ain't gonna spill the beans?" He looks angry, I was too, but when I got the report Taylor assured me it was just Ryan, he's new to this sitting around doing nothing crap and was on the verge of quitting, when he was taken in by Mia. My home in Paris is not wired with cameras, however we do have the inside lady, my housekeeper there who says they are a couple. She changes the beds and does the washing so I presume she is telling me the truth, even if Mia can't. After a talk with Dad, I calmed down and realised she was older than me when she started having sex, and she had every right to explore that side of things, so taking my father's advice I agreed to let it run its course. He is her father after all; however, he will be watching my grandparents when he returns home, that's a given.

"Her close protection officer, Paul Ryan, I'm paying him to protect her and wadda ya know he's sleeping with her." Let my little sister wriggle on the hook, all she has to do is be honest with me and admit to the liaison, and I will do my very best to come to terms with it, as a good brother should do. Then I realise what a hypocritical bastard I am, when have I ever been honest with her, with them or with anyone? Double standards Christian, is a double edged sword, be careful you don't impale yourself; sauce for the goose is still sauce for the gander. Oh crap, she looks like a wildcat...

"Ha, that's where you are wrong Christian; we haven't slept together ever, he was following me here there and everywhere and the guy hated it. I moved him into the guest room, so he had some home comforts, and he is on call if I need him I have been having the bad dreams again and he helps me to calm down, my mom is jumping and I can't stop her, he just comforts me with no hanky panky, you moron..."

"Nightmare crap, not again? You two are the bane of my life with your night terrors; for fucks sake get over it all ready. Your mom jumped and your mom died because of drugs. Shit happened to them, not you and I swear you don't need to keep blaming yourselves you were four for fucks sake, and Mia until you saw the video link someone sent you, you didn't even know your mom, I suppose we should be grateful she didn't throw you into the Sound too!" Ouch, that hurt...

"I'm sorry you were the perfect adoption for mom and dad, we were the damaged ones, not you Elliot, you knew your mom and dad loved you, you have pictures and happy memories, what do we have?" Touché Mia...

"A fucking good life, with two wonderful parents and a family that loves you, so get over it and be thankful for what you have and not the crap you don't need any more, and my fee is a smile and a fucking good night's sleep, okay?"Elliot has a point, but I have other things that have damaged me too...

"Okay Elliot, but Christian, try asking me next time, what's going on, before you Christian Trevelyan Grey, get it totally wrong again. I am not like you two, I am still a virgin and I am twenty two, when did you lose yours, fifteen didn't the whore say. Elliot was not that far off that mark either, so don't throw stones you fucking overprotecting morons, you two live in fucking big glass houses, do you two want me to throw stones?" Shock and awe Mia, way to stun your two fucking stupid brothers baby girl, Elliot and I are stunned and shocked.

One, that she's a virgin still, and two, that she actually stood up to me and Elliot... Finally, she has a backbone and is being strong, it may be wrapped in silk and designer dresses, but she has it and is using it, where as mine, mine I lost years ago to the botoxed bitch. I failed to stand up to her and say no, I was used, and in ways that I hadn't realised until the family talk. I now know it is going to take me time to accept and adjust, but I will crawl out from under this feeling sorry for myself phase, that is just as soon as I get my backbone back.

"Booty, do you want to come with Daddy to work?" I ask my dog, I may have lost my balls too, Taylor please help find my balls and backbone; they may be filed under the lost file, called getting a life?

"He is coming home with me, I need to work on some recipes I have, and Gail says the new kitchen is a dream, can I take the car and do a really big shop, and the crap you got yesterday will kill you Christian?" Wow has she a split personality disorder, I'd still be ranting, why isn't she?

"Yeah, take mine I can go in Elliot's, are you two stopping a while?" She loves my SUV, and wants one for her birthday, in fucking pink!

"I was heading back Monday with Mia, who is back in Paris Tuesday, so you are your own until you know your people move in, then the gossips will really have something to talk about, how are you going to explain security following you everywhere?"

"He could tell them they are fickle and or live in a lie for eleven years; I mean you can keep a secret Christian, if it suits you I mean, so why can't I have some of my own? I mean would have been so hard to say you used escorts, we asked you all the time were you seeing anyone, but you lied to us, we thought you were fucking gay for god's sake, mom even did a course at work, ready for when you came out as gay to us." Mia has a point, but how does one say yes, actually I am, and I will be I seeing her again later and whipping my submissive non girlfriend for my pleasure, do you want to meet her hog tied and being fisted, do you want to come and watch me get my kink on? I wonder if my mom did a course in that?

"Okay then, would increasing your allowance get you off my back then?" I opened a can of worms and she isn't happy...

"Do you think I'm that shallow?" I shake my head at Elliot, he is about to come back with a snide remark.

"Well, how about I throw in a new car for your use in Paris, Mia?"

"Oh what sort and what is the increase in allowance going to be?" Apparently, my sister is that shallow.

"You upset me too Chris." He cannot be serious.

"Fuck off Lelliot, you got your new car three weeks ago and you have just landed the biggest job you have ever undertaken. Now do we take Doodle Bomb here with us?"

"She's registered as Booty now, you know with the two hotties? I think that's like her name now Bro, it's all official, she is Booty Trevelyan?"

"She was so good in there weren't you Booty?" Elliot and I fawn over the puppy whilst Mia peruses the main street.

"It isn't very, err, busy here is it?"

"You should see it on a weekend." I joke...

"Christian, it's sort of Saturday, what do they do for nightlife and crap?"

"I guess they know where the action is, I got K's number she is gonna show me some later. Want me to ask her to bring a friend for you?" Elliot flashes his phone and grins, and of course this means he will be getting some action, damn it I will need ear plugs...

"No, I'm fine for now thanks Elliot. Mia, here sit in the back with Booty; she really should be in her carry bag." Mia is ignoring me...

"What is she, did you ask, I would guess a Labrador or a cross thing?"

"Yes Mia, Ana says she thinks she is a pedigree and yes a black lab. Who could give such a sweet thing away, I mean look at her eyes?"

"Whoa Bro, that injection mom gave you, was it full of lady junk? I swear you boobs have got bigger too..."

"Argh, my brother the boob _connoisseur_, no Elliot I did some crazy hours with Claude, to rid me of some tensions and did some harsh upper body work."

"Okay you two, let's get home before this turns into a proper bromance." Mia has such a nice smile.

"Okay snarky pants, you will need to head out for supplies, they don't have a lot of choice here."I counter.

"Why did the mall go bust, it's needed around here? I mean there is no clothing stores, no good food market, well not that I can see and where the hell is a beauty salon? Talking of salons, are you still going to be part owner of Esclava?"

"No, I am calling in my markers and she has thirty days to repay my loans or they become mine, pity you didn't finish beauty school, you could have had them!"

"I'd rather be pampered, than have to pamper some other person's body, perhaps Elliot can retrain he's good with his hands."

"I may do that Little Sis, I am I'm told, I'm very good at the deep tissue, inner massage."

"Urkkkk, you are a sick man Elliot Trevelyan Grey." Mia and Elliot have always had this jokey and fun connection and it's nice to be part of it.

"Mia, drop the Grey please, and scream a little lower." We head home and place the puppy in her playpen, she has everything she needs and Mia says she will be back as soon as she finds a farmers market. Elliot and I reluctantly leave her with Mia, but Ana said the jabs would make her sleepy and she needs her sleep... Here balls, here balls, where are you, my poor missing balls? My inner Christian is a sad bastard and so I'm depressed a little and confused a lot... We drive the short distance to the abandoned building, the one I passed on my way into town and it has the potential to be huge, there are four lots not even being worked on. Perhaps there is room to improve and add in even more retail and leisure facilities?

"Elliot, did Jose get the plans from your buddy?"

"He did; Josh is kind of glad you stepped in, and he's like some work out of it, he's really good in construction. He just didn't have the backing to go it alone; his wife was the one who told him to take the project from the developer. She has been busy you know, trying to find backers to finish it and get some of their money back. She is a feisty and savvy business woman."

"I work alone Elliot, you can subcontract all you want, but GEH is my business and this is my project."

"Okay, but if you need help she apparently has the connections."

"Thanks Elliot, but no thanks. I have my own finance teams and my own money. Ros has been doing this just as long as I have and I think we know what we are doing."

"I guess that's a shut up Ell?"

"No, I appreciate you looking out for me, I do, and it means a lot especially after this week's reveal."

"Yep a week ago today we found out my little baby brother is into whips and chains, wait I have just the song on my iPod for you." He messed around and out of his overpriced sound system came the voice of Rihanna and her ode to kink whips and chains.

"Funny thing is it's on my iPod too..." We laugh as we pull up and Elliot's team is all ready here. I am about to turn off the music when I see a face from my fucking past. Fuck...

"Elliot, how's it hanging mate?" Mate, that's an Australian accent, and as I look towards the smiling woman, I cringe. Susannah, she left my service and moved to Australia with her husband, and now she's on my doorstep again.

"Fine Josh, really good actually, meet my brother Christian."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your brother and I butt heads all the time, but I have yet to meet the brother he is so proud of. Josh Browning, and this is my wife Susannah, she has been my rock since we lost our trousers on this one. She whips my ass all the time, you know, for not seeing what she did, that the developer was clueless. Here Susie, meet Christian Grey." I'd rather not thank you. Will she dare initiate contact? She walked forward and smiled.

"Hello Mr Grey, we are happy to be in bed with you as they say." I gulped; she fucking went there.

"I'm sorry Mrs Browning, but as I told Elliot I don't need this to be a joint project, I am though very happy for Browning construction to be a part of Elliot's team, I have no need for backing, and we have everything in place." She grins, the fucking bitch...

"I was speaking metaphorically Mr Grey. We, Josh and I don't need the hassle; this project is too big for one person, unless it's _the great_ Christian Grey."

"Yes well, it was mentioned by Elliot you had worked hard getting backers and I'm sure once the sale goes through you will be able to relax and take things easier, without the financial burden this place had on you, besides the _contracts_ are all ready to be signed and in place, I never break my _contracts_."

"I'm going back to Australia as soon as the _contracts_ are signed. I have business over there to sort out."

"If you mean our son is business? Then you do, he's missing his mum." I walk towards Griffin, Elliot's site chief. I try to block out her shrill fake laughter out and discuss the plans with Griffin...

"Griffin, so what do you think?"

"It's a couple of year's work and the plans are a little outdated, this place was last worked on three years ago, some of it has to come down and it's been shoddily done." I raise my eyebrow and he and the other guy follow me. "This is Jose Rodriguez, he has an idea it needs knocking down and using the plans you had for Chicago here and I have to agree, it's been a nickel and dime operation here."

"Sir, these are the plans you approved for Chicago, I have added in the hotel and the housing projects from two other sites to expand into the vacant lots. It will add in a half a billion to the costs, but the rewards will be tenfold Sir." I'm impressed.

"How have you got the plans for the hotel and the housing project from New Orleans?"

"They were mine, I submitted them into a competition with Grey Estates Incorporated, and I was lucky, they picked them for the two city developments you gave me a job and well now I work for your brother... Sir..."

"Were we at Grey Estates, not fulfilling your employment and job needs Mr Rodriquez? Why move to Grey Construction?"

"Sir, I'd rather be in a smaller company and be listened to and appreciated, than be walked over and ignored in a massive company, as I was with your company, or rather by my bosses at your company. I have never seen you before."

"Their loss is my brother's gain, and I am sorry you were treated like that, truly. Here, please put the plans in the tail gate and let's see what improvements you have made." He is eager to please. He has been up all night by the looks of his eyes and these plans are amazing, someone's head will roll for letting this gem walk away from Grey Estates. Elliot brings Josh and that woman to look over the plans.

"I'd like everything gone by the end of the week, take the ground level down to accommodate the underground parking, which Jose has recommended, and get everyone here ready to roll Monday at nine-o-five after the contracts are signed. Elliot every team you have needs to be here, I want this to happen and I want you to advertise in the three towns around here for workers, local if possible and use as many local suppliers too."

"Will do Boss, and Christian, what do you want, do you want Josh to be involved in the build?"

"Josh, oh yes Josh. Did you have anything to do with the substandard materials used?"

"No, the developer did that."

"Why as a builder and a construction expert would you not realise the consequences of using inferior goods?"

"To be honest with you, I was in Australia for the main developments, Susie had trouble with Josh junior's delivery, he was and she was in danger so I stopped over there for six months. I can't believe he's three already."

"He is three your son?" I look at Susannah, and she nods her head. "Yeah just, he had his birthday two weeks ago." I do the mental maths and I stare at Susannah. Is he my fucking son? "He was a poorly preemie baby and he is lucky to be with us ain't that so Suzie?"

"He is he was born at seven months Mr Grey." I let out the breath I was angrily holding on too, he could have just been mine at nine months, fuck me I nearly had a fucking major breakdown. "He has his father's big and beautiful brown eyes and jet black hair, and his temperament too. Josh, can we just concentrate on expanding in Australia and leave this to the Grey's we need to be with JJ?" Okay overkill on letting me know he ain't mine Susannah.

"Yeah, I would have liked to be in at the start of this, but hell when the next Browning makes her appearance, we can't have you flying here and there all the time, can we Baby?"

"You are pregnant, congratulations. I wish you well. Look, I have to walk around the project now, I will not be at the signing Ros is seeing to it, I am going away for a few weeks, for a holiday!" I feel the need to distance myself from both Susannah and her other friend, Elena, she will be on the phone and telling her of our meeting, of that I am sure. "In fact, I leave for Paris with my sister on Tuesday." Let Elena use her contacts and they will confirm my plane is taking Mia home. I nudge Elliot who is about to wake up to what I have just said.

"Well, I have an old friend to see in Seattle whilst we are there, you may know her Elena Lincoln, she was my mentor in business, before I met and married Josh here? It would have been nice to see you Sir, but there will be other times, look us up when you are in Australia." She fucking went there and Elliot has cottoned on. I need to liquidate anything I have in Australia. They get in their car and head towards fucking Seattle. I take Elliot to one side as the guys look over the plans.

"Was she one of the many you fucked in those sleazy clubs of yours?"

"Yes I fucked her all right, as you so correctly stated, but at Escala and yes, she was a submissive for a few months, before she left me for her husband."

"Wait, is that why you went white when she mentioned the kid, is it yours?"

"No, and yes, but as he was early no, no there is no possibility he is mine. I will however get him checked out, and do a check on the others and have Elena fucking Lincoln watched. Now what do you really think, can you do this?"

"What, you have gone from babies to construction I want details..."

"Not happening Elliot, you have been told as much as I can bear for now, just let it drop. I wouldn't have trusted working with Josh and her anyway, she and Elena are birds of a feather and yes they do stick together."

"I will have to live here for a good part of the year; I ain't driving here there and everywhere twice a fucking day."

"Crap, I didn't think that through, build an office and live in that. You are a slob."

"Umm, I say relaxed, where as you say slob, potatoes vs. patatoes..."

"Thank god for Gail..."

"Indeed, she washes my smalls really nicely."He counters. We spend a few hours walking and spraying yellow lines everywhere and I cannot wait to start. I make a phone call to Barney and Welch my security and IT guys.

"Barney, I want full and recent reports on all the fifteen, I also want all the information on Susannah Browning, Moore as was, and her child Joshua Browning, photos and medical files, blood sample too if possible."

"Is she claiming he is yours, I did the yearly check and nothing popped out on her, nothing has popped out since she left you Sir? The child is her husbands, and had I had any doubt's I would have red flagged them to your email account, however I will test again, if you wish?"

"No, she just stunned me by turning up here that's all. Thank you Barney; sorry for snapping at you too, I had a shock that's all."

"No need to explain, is she still there?"

"No, which is why I want you Welch to have Elena and her followed, oh and have me written into the flight plan for Paris, I may have told her I was off there with Mia."

"24/7 Sir, there is news on the Lincoln troll has shown she is in hospital at the moment having a few corrective procedures."

"Cancel her healthcare plan; it doesn't cover elective corrective surgeries."

"Very well Sir anything else?" I await the fallout from that.

"Yes, Elliot is doing a job recruitment for this palace, have want ads ran in all the usual places around here, locals wanted that sort of thing, they are to be here at nine at the West Field Mall on Monday morning; people do look online for jobs right?"

"They do, and word will spread. I have the financials on Esclava, they are very bleak and the place is running at a heavy loss, without your investment I give her two weeks before she loses everything."

"Good, so it's going to be a busy two weeks then, thank Welch for me, thanks Barney I have a hot date with Booty to get home too." He is laughing.

"I would say keep the activities of your sex life to yourself, Sir, but we happen to know that Booty is an eight week old black lab puppy, who is adorbs..."

"Mia...?"

"Yes, she wanted the best dog grooming centre in the area, she said she was taking her to be cleaned and pampered. I sent her to one in Portland and yes security were with her."

"Ryan? Or did you send Reynolds?"

"Both, one for Mia, and one for Booty, they are back in Montesano now and all is well." I laugh, thank them and end the call. Elliot and I head for home, well home for the foreseeable future, and it actually feels like I am home. I needed this place and this place it needs me...

* * *

Thanks for the followers and the favourites, I really am gobsmacked and it was going to be a one off, it won't be massive, but it will be different lol and if I said there is HAE AND NO CHEATING, that would spoil it hahahaha, it's a long and winding road... read my other two stories on here they will give you a clue as to how I write lol...


	3. Chapter 3

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Wow, thanks for liking it and allowing me to run with it ... It's an easier story to write I think ... So much so, you are getting an earlier update as I'm researching things for Fifty Falls and It started with a cold ... This one has to be lighter and fluffier ...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Three: White Lies:

C POV:

"We have been invited to attend Kate's birthday bash, so get your glad rags on peep's we have a party to attend..."

Elliot's voice shattered silence, startled the puppy and woke Mia, not usually a good thing to do, as she can be a little temperamental. I have been cozied up on the lounge chair with Booty all afternoon, and watched as Mia has cooked up a storm. I have eaten well all day; she threw all the cheese cans and tubes away, and has filled my fridge with the best food I have had all weekend. I was so chilled and relaxed; I thought I was dreaming. Mia and I had played poker and I was up two million, you can bet your sweet ass, if I had lost, she'd be calling in her markers. Elliot had strummed on his guitar most of the afternoon and I surprisingly had a quiet afternoon with two of the loudest people I knew. Until that is, Elliot nudges Mia...

"For the love of Mike, Elliot, I was in the middle of making love to a fantastic guy then, did you have to wake me up... You moron..."

"Apparently, we were saved by the call then, it's bad enough we had to listen to you snore, and all afternoon too."

"Ha, I've been asleep an hour, and now I have had my power nap I can party all night." Great I'm on Mia watch, because Elliot 'the horn dog' Grey will be too busy.

"Children, children, children now shush or you will wake the baby and nobody gets to go out and play."

"Wow, you cracked a joke, whadavayadone with our uptight brother?" I smile at Elliot.

I then place the rested and petted Booty, in her playpen. She does not like the new collar she has been forced to wear, and to be honest with you, neither did I. I had to ask Mia had she really bought a puppy a diamond encrusted collar. She showed me the receipt and no, they were not diamonds. She hated the leash and she hated walking on it. We did manage to get her to pee three times outside and all three of us look like idiots jumping and praising her, but she still prefers my door mat or Elliot's boots. The mat has been replaced with a puppy pad, my great lounge room floor looks like we have dressed it in puppy pee pads, the blue squares are everywhere, Gail will kill me, but needs must and puppies do pee and crap, a lot.

I was astounded at just how much this cute ball of fluff can actually crap out in any given dumping session and my pristine new wood smelling interiors are now tinged with the smell of disinfectant and dog poop. She has fresh everything down, pee papers, rugs, water and food, plus a box of chew toys, to keep her occupied for the couple of hours we will be out. I shower; change and I see Mia putting a massive cake in the cake carrier.

"That better not be my chocolate cake Grey or you are sleeping in the tool shed."

"Have you even got a tool shed Christian?" She replies, with a tongue pull.

"I think so; it's by the wood store and the dry store thing, out back somewhere." I point in the general direction of the woods; I am going to spend the day exploring and hiking tomorrow. I need to see what I've bought, so far it's been pretty damned amazing.

"Nice to see you have familiarized yourself with your new home." Mia looks quite charming and so grown up, today's chat has me seeing her in a whole new light; she is now more of an equal adult than just my ditsy kid sister.

"Hey Bro are you the designated driver?" Elliot looks smart and has my cologne on.

"As always, so you are coming back here are you? Elliot did you leave any of my cologne in the bottle?"

"Yeah, I used mine, we blue collar workers do use it you know. I'm not coming back if I get a better invitation Bro, hell no..."

Booty was fast asleep as we left and I locked up. Mia was in the back of the car on the phone, I caught the end of the conversation and it was clearly to a boy. She may have played me. As I drive us to the towns Italian Pizzeria, I notice the rundown appearance of the place, there are stores, but no big stores, and if we open big stores in the mall, I have to hope it will not close these places down? I will have my team do a proper evaluation of the needs of this small town and the many others in the area of the proposed new mall. I can see the need for affordable housing too, and a few thousand needs spending on the frontages of the majority of the stores, perhaps I will offer them shop front renovations? I need to keep the small town shops in business too and happy at my owning the mall.

"Penny for them Chris, can you never stop thinking of work?"

"I was just thinking the whole town needs a sprucing up, money must be tight everywhere?"

"There are a lot of empty properties residential and businesses. It needs something all right, but not tonight Chris, be yourself, you are twenty seven nearly and are old before your time. I'm asking you to relax and enjoy yourself, go with the flow, do you get my drift?"

"I do, I'm flowing Elliot, see I'm flowing right into the parking lot. Have you noticed that most of the back doors to the restaurants and stores are on the main street, do you not find that a little strange?"

"Hilarious Bro and indeed we need to delve into this mystery and soon before your brain explodes in wonderment, and this is you flowing Bro? Mia this is going to take some doing, getting that stick from his butt."

"Ha, good luck it's taken root there." They laugh at me...

We head in, and Mia passes the waiter the cake, along with several packets of sparklers, ever the Girl Guide she comes prepared. We are shown towards the back of the restaurant, by the waiter, to find the party is in full swing. Kate stands and walks towards Elliot smiling like the cat that's got the cream...

"Hi, everyone these three are new in town, Mia, Elliot and Chris Trevelyan. They live in the old Lewis place and are siblings. These people are my friends and oh, this one is my brother Ethan, this is Adam, his sister Ana, their brother Ashley, this is Jill, that's Donna and that is Georgia, the rest will be here soon. Please sit and order a beer or whatever you want Ethan's paying..."

"I'm sorry we didn't get you a gift, do they do champagne?"I say by way of an apology.

"They do, but we like our beer here. Join us, move over girls, and please let the men breathe. I doubt they know women outnumber the guys three to one, and are a little bit starved of attention." I know I didn't just gulp then, or I hope I didn't!

"Sit by me Chris; we have some talking to do." Adam gets out and I scoot in besides him and sit between him and his sister. "We have just found out you are not who you say you are; why did you lie to us?"

"I am Chris Trevelyan, why who told you differently?"

"Our dad's the sheriff here, and got a courtesy call from some bigwig friend of your mothers to watch out for her son, Seattle's own billionaire, one Mr Christian Grey?"

"Okay, I am Christian Trevelyan Grey, so technically I did not lie."

"Why lie, we are a friendly bunch apart from the odd idiot, I believe you met one in the store yesterday, thanks for sticking up for Annie by the way. She used to manage the place for the old guy Clayton and his son, and his grandson is a grade A ass, I've had to pull him in line a time a two at college. So, would you care to explain the little white lie Chris?

"I wanted a fresh start; people hear the name and forget about the man and they only see the dollar signs and it gets, well got boring and not what I wanted any more, I came here to rethink my life."

"That's a fair enough reason, anonymity. We all need downtime and leave me alone time Chris; I can still call you Chris can't I?"

"Yes, it's still my name."

"Okay then, so how does a billionaire carry his money then?"

"Adam, for the love of god, like everyone else I guess, on cards and in his wallet, leave him be." Ana leans over me and smacked her brother's head.

"Yes Ma'am, I was just joshing the guy, he can take a joke, I hope can anyway, he will have to living here."

"I hear you have bought the old mall and are advertising for crews?" I didn't really want to get into this, but small talk is needed I guess? Ana sure knew how this gossiping thing went.

"I did, though Elliot will be running the construction, I guess I will project manage it for the first few weeks. How did you hear, you know, about me buying it and the jobs, if you don't mind me asking Miss Steele?" I am staring her in the face and I think her eyes are drawing me in; they really are the clearest of blues. Elliot kicks me from my ogling and I regroup my thoughts quickly. Mia is having discussion with the other girls, about the lack of clothing outlets and day spa's.

"It's a small town Mr Grey, with lots of gossips, so is it right there are jobs a plenty?"

"There are, and from what I can see this town needs them, and a better range of stores, offices, new investment, and fresh affordable housing too? And I am called Chris or Christian; please Mr Grey is so formal?"

"Okay Christian, we do need all the above and everything in between, sorry but this isn't just the only town that time forgot, they added big roads off of Olympic Highway and up sprang forth more small towns, with more people than there were jobs for. It's the same all the way along it, lots of small townships, which are all seemingly dying off and become half empty shells, all are fighting for jobs, investment, new trades and for their locals to stay and make a go of it, alas the recession has hit home hard. This isn't Seattle or Portland, where money men set up shop and the city prospers because of their big money buildings; this is Grays Harbor Mr Grey, so why are you setting your sights on saving your name sakes area?"

"It's Gray with an A in Grays Harbor, and Grey with an E in my name. No, I was not aiming to save anything when I arrived here. I swear I was here to get my act back together, and that was all. I had this strange pull in here," I pointed to my chest, "to do something to help the small towns along the highway, because they are becoming ghost towns and shells of their once former glory and you're right, Seattle because of Sea-Tac, was the only place I considered setting up GEH, purely for my own convenience. We have headquarters in New York, London, Paris and Rome. I am a success in all the areas I work in, and I have made more money than I can ever spend in a billion lifetimes, so Miss Steele I'm giving back."

"I applauded your enthusiasm and I hope it doesn't wane like the other idiot company did."

"I'm not like them, I am already invested heavily Hoquiam, in Grays Harbor; they are opening a shipyard there, I have a very weird passion for building ships and yachts, so there will be ancillary jobs there before long, the bay side town is all ready beginning to get back on its feet." She nods and sips her beer, her lips kiss the bottle and she smiles at me, okay I'm fascinated with her, I was yesterday, when I thought she was married.

"Gheeze, other people's hobbies are building model boats from kits, but I guess the bigger the man and the more money he has, the bigger the kit?" I wasn't aware of anybody else at the table as we spoke; Ana listened and so did everyone else. I had drunk two beers and not even notice I had.

"Wow, you two get a room, and gheeze Steele, get of your sodding soap box, he's doing the town a favour and the five or six along the great snake of a highway, I for one will be glad to see people coming back. Stop your _pontificating Annie_; I am making a decree, as it is my birthday, no shop talk at all... Steele and Grey you are banned from talking shop and politics."

"Oh sit down I was just talking to the guy. If I offended you I am sorry, I get that way occasionally, so the house, what do you think of it?"

"It is beautiful and I like it very much, I'm glad Elliot made me buy it now."

"So are you living in it at the weekends or..."

"...Full time, I can run my company from anywhere, I am able to fly over to Seattle or drive in a couple of hours, and it isn't a hardship for me to do that, you know a couple of times a week. I just love the thought of getting my hands dirty and building something from nothing, and here it seems is that right place."

"I know, that's what kept me here, Kate loves good 'ole Hicksville, she's from your part of town too, or she was, until her father and she butted heads, about her being a vet, he wanted her to go into the family media business, but she stopped here with me, for the fresh eggs, and the free living we get."

"Kavanagh Media, she's from those Kavanagh's?" I am impressed; her father Eamon Kavanagh is a friend of my father.

"She is, and don't tell her, but she's a damned fine vet and a lousy newspaper reporter, she finds it too intrusive, people's need to know everything. She is my best friend and partner; she is everything I'm not. She's pretty much an open book type of a girl, fun loving, she wears her heart on her sleeve, and is beautiful and not afraid to be herself."

"Yes small towns are a hot bed of gossip Miss Steele, you, are you not all those things too?"

"No, have you seen me?"

"I have Miss Steele. I have..." She blushes...

"For god's sake call me Ana, Miss Steele is so formal." I stare at her again and see she is eating pizza, she has me mesmerised, she is entertaining, eloquent and she is a wonder to behold. I have monopolised her company all evening with my plans for the place.

"Elliot, has suggested we go to your place Christian?" What... I can hardly say no can I or can I? Kate is smiling.

"I guess so; you all know where it is!" The cake distracts everyone for a minute as we sing the happy birthday song to her.

"Don't worry I can take everyone home to mine Christian, I guess you don't want a house full of locals seeing your new place?"

"No, no Ana, that's fine, it's just it looks like there's a giant game of hopscotch going on, the puppy..."

"Pee pads, I don't envy you..." She laughs and has her arm on mine and she pats my chest gently. Wow, no recoil... I smile and join in the congratulations as Mia's red velvet cake hits the plates of everyone in the place. If you want a way to silence a rabble then eat Mia's mouth watering cake of course...

"Oh hell I wanna marry your sister, does everything she make taste sooo good?" Mia blushes as Adam makes a meal of the cake, Ethan too is making some rather unusual noises from just eating the damned cake...

"When you open the mall, make sure there's a Mia Muffin store in it..." Ethan says.

"Really you think people would buy them?" Really Mia, they both want in your panties, but yeah, it would be good having her here and not in another country.

"I do and I would make a beeline for them every time I came home on leave." Adam says, a boy war perhaps Mia?

"I would move here with Kate if I got these every day." My sister has two admirers and is loving the attention, Elliot though is not.

"Right, excuse me, but I need the restroom, where is it Ana?" She was ogling me as I stand up, interesting...

"Hu, sorry what did you ask?"

"Restroom, where is it?" She pointed to it and sighed, how many beers had she had? She was drunk and I hadn't noticed. On my way back, I settled the bill and it seems we had drank them dry or we had tried damned hard to.

"Right are we off to my bros place?"

"I just have to settle the bill; it's my turn, hic..." Ana stumbles into my arms, and I hold her.

"It's all ready taken care of Ana, my birthday treat."

"Thanks, you can let me go now I think the bloods gone to my feet now." I reluctantly let her go. She slowly pulled away and smiled. "I think we are having a moment here." Her finger flits between the two of us and as it does, she leans forward. "You have the sexiest eyes I have ever seen before. They are amazing to watch too..."

"So you watched them did you?" I get the beginnings of a hard on, good to know he hasn't fled the country too.

"I did, silver sparkly gray, with a hint of sexy and a whole lot of wow..." She falls against my chest again and the rest of the group make their way to the cars. Mine has Kate, Elliot and the younger Steele sibling in the back; he hasn't said a word all night. He just watches.

"Can you drop me off at our place; by the road, I'll let Dad know where you are? Please Mr Grey, if you wouldn't mind?"

"No, that's fine, and its Chris or Christian, here let me strap your sister in, she seems to be asleep, perhaps I should carry her into your home and get her safely inside?"

"I wouldn't do that, she's not supposed to drink and she is wasted, bring her back sober tomorrow, please?"

"I will, how many did she have?"

"Too many, it was the shots before you got there that killed her."

"Ashley is it, what do you do?" I strapped Ana in the front and got in the car.

"I am finishing off college and I want to go into IT, it's the future, it's already what most things are dependent on."

"My thoughts exactly, the world would stop if the technology were to suddenly shut off!"

"I know and that's why I want to be in it."

"We have excellent opportunities at GEH, for internships, my guy there is the best. Give him a call." I slip him Barney's card. I think I'm doing this good neighbour thing right, I don't think I ever spoke to anyone at Escala in the six years I was there, amazing... I see Ana cuddle into the chair and have to remember that there are other people in the car; I really want to simply reach out and touch her. I pull down the road to home and reach the fork.

"Pull over here please, I can walk the rest of the way, and thanks Chris, tonight was kind of good."

"You hardly spoke Ashley, why was that?"

"I don't do people, well not in person. I was forced out by the turd twins, so I had to come. I'd much rather be in my room and gaming. It was a good might, and thanks for the card I will call him." He smiled and climbed out of the car. "Katie, please will you behave yourself tonight, or do I have to tell Dad?" She was just short of dry humping Elliot in the back, the smile on his face was something else, and judging from the none to silent promises made, he was in for a good night. I think the density of the thick log walls will pay dividends tonight.

"Phewwy boy and call me a turd twin again and you can come to the Jackson's ranch and help with the calf, and get your skinny arm deep shit in a heifers butt, that will shut you up. Mind yourself and say hello goodnight to Ray for me?" He laughed, waved and walked down the road.

"Never heard the kid talk as much, he's a bit nerdy, but Ana raised him right. He likes you and that is saying something."

"He does? He was quiet and there's nothing wrong with quiet. How come Miss Ana here isn't allowed to drink?"

"Argh, that's her tale to tell, but we had a stressful day today and she needed it. We will have to re home three horses, horses Ana foaled way back in the day, the old guy died and she has taken his passing badly."

"Can she not take them on, and put them on that land on the run in to her father's place?"

"Her dad's place is a cute home, with a yard; don't let the run into it fool you, this land all belongs to her mother's parents; they hate Ray and blame him for Carla dying."

"Oh family secrets and wars, they are the worst."

"They are that little brother, move the wheels, Mia will eat all that food and they will start on your chocolate cake, if you don't put the pedal to the metal soon."

"What, damn it she wouldn't dare." Ana starts to stir and she then giggles in her sleep, she is beautiful. We arrive and the gangs all here, I watch as Elliot and Kate dash up the steps and I am left with Ana. I get out and walk around, open the door and undo the seat belt; I tenderly place my hands under her legs and around her waist, and gather her into my arms. She falls against my chest and murmurs something about, puppies and gray eyes. I am not flinching as her face is buried in my shirt. It actually feels rather soothing.

I carry her in and thankfully Mia has removed the pee pads and the guests are fusing over Booty and eating the food Mia had stocked up in the fridge, I notice too this Ethan guy whispering in her ear. She is doing that giggly thing she does and playing with her dark hair and gushing, she likes this guy. I can't see Elliot or Kate, and I don't have to rack my brain to know where they are. I am not sure about Ana; I was going to put her in the room next to mine, but I wouldn't feel safe knowing she could be sick. I open mine and carry her to my bed, and place her on it. I take off her boots and jacket; as I do, she awakes and holds her mouth. I quickly pick her up, and take her to the bathroom, where the smell of tequila and vomit soon hits my nostrils. I hold her hair from her face and braid it, she shows me her wrist and I remove the hair bobble to tie off the end.

"I'm so sorry, bad day, just got worse, oh hell the rooms spinning." When suddenly, she heads towards the floor, I manage to catch hold of her, before her pretty head hits the slate floor, she is out of it again and her dress has a splattering of vomit on it, she is not sleeping in my bed with that on. I wipe her mouth as best as I can, but as I do, she keeps eating at the wash cloth and laughing as I wipe her mouth. Damn it her laugh is sexy. I grab a hold of her and place her on my bed and remove the offending dress, I remove my shirt and use that as a makeshift night dress, and as I fasten the buttons her hands glide down my chest and she passes out cold, the feeling went from chest to dick in a nano second.

"Great, I'm sleeping with a hard on tonight."

I throw on a clean tee shirt and see to my guests, Ana is on her side with pillows making sure she doesn't roll onto her back, the paper bucket is by her side of the bed and I dim the lights. I will bring her up some juice and pills for when she awakens. I head down and see Mia is entertaining our guests, three seem to have left, and now there are just Mia, Ethan, Adam and Georgia left, and they are eating my fucking cake...

"This place is awesome Chris; your brother did a really good job. We used to come here as kids and hang out in the spooky house; it's been empty years. Most of the kids in town have slept here over night, as a dare at some point in our lives. It never looked this cosy before though."

"I'm glad you like it and my cake..."

"Shut up there's muffins in the pantry and we haven't eaten it all. Here have a slice." Mia says sarcastically, I sulk because it's my damned cake.

"Mia that was my cake..."

"Shut up I will make you another tomorrow, even bigger how's that?" I take the chocolate cake from her.

"Better, thank you. Your sister has been sick, she is fine by the way, but is asleep. I can take her home in the morning, err sorry later today. I presume Elliot and Kate are getting to know each other?"

"Yeah, she certainly is, my sister, the she devil." Ethan says as he shakes his head.

"Yeah, my brother the man whore, a match made in heaven, or Montesano. Mia can I have a beer please, unless I have to stay sober for the drive home, there's plenty of rooms?"

"No, we will be fine, Georgia here has to be on duty in the morning, she is sober aren't you honey?"

"I am, sorry we didn't get to chat much, but Adam only arrived home today and we had things to discuss, wedding stuff."

"Oh, you're getting married, congratulations. When is the happy day?" Adam is not interested in Mia then.

"When he gets back from, his next tour of duty his last over in that god awful place."

"Afghanistan you mean?"

"Yeah...Tour three and the last one ever, I cannot wait to be stateside afterwards and settle down."

"What do you do Georgia?"

"I work with Ray I'm a deputy with the rangers here, I need to be going actually I am on in seven hours. Thanks for tonight and for the sharing of your cake, I wouldn't share either, and joking aside Mia, get your big shot brother to give you the best slot in the new mall, you are a very good baker, in fact the summer fair here better watch out, there's a master cake maker about to ruffle some feathers. There's a credible new threat on Ma Parsons horizons, great a proper cake war, she has held on to that crown for six decades, she is going down at the fate this year..."

"Really, you think I'm good enough to do that, I mean, I only do it for enjoyment, Christian, what do you think?" I have a mouthful of chocolate goodness, I grunt yeah through it.

"If you want, now see our guests out, do you have the code for the gate?"

"Yeah, thanks, please change it after we leave."

"Why would I not trust one of the states finest? Just don't be giving to everyone for a stopover at spooky house. It was nice seeing you and having a talk."

"Yeah, about that, there were several other women hoping to speak to you tonight, but it seems a certain Anastasia Steele captivated your attention Mr Grey. Anyhow we have to be going, come on Mr Steele, we have yet to say hello properly."

"On that note Chris, I leave my sister, my beloved sister in your safe hands right?"

"Yes very safe and very mindful she is very drunk, you have my word she is safe here, Goodnight and enjoy the 'rest'." I wink at Adam as Mia see's them to their car. It seems I have my first non family friends, it feels weird to have had to wait almost twenty seven years for one, and then a few come all at the same time. I like my new home. Mia comes back and indicates I am to leave her to it with Ethan; I shrug my shoulders, finish my beer and head up to check on Ana. She is having a nightmare and the pillows are all over the room, I head to the bed and hold her.

"Shush Ana, you are safe, shush Ana, shush..."

"I can't sleep, please don't leave me until I go to sleep, stay with me until I sleep, I need to sleep, my head hurts and the dreams will come back, please don't leave me Christian?" I climb on the bed and settle her next to me, she cuddles into my chest and I hold her tightly and stroke her head, and down her back, the softness of her hair, and how relaxed I now feel meant that at some point I seemed to join her in slumber...

* * *

Please leave a comment, fav or follow, it's all I need to make me want to write more... I am very needy lol...


	4. Chapter 4

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

I'm loving the nice &amp; kind reviews and the comments, thank you keep them coming, remember, I'm needy and whiney lol

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Four: Aftershocks after the shots:

C POV:

I wake when I hear the bird song; wow, you don't hear that in the morning from the top of Escala. I go to stretch and I find Ana is fast asleep on my bare chest; I shiver and gently prise her away from me, very reluctantly I have to say, as I do she mutters something inaudible and hugs the pillow. I look at my phone, and it's gone ten, I have never slept in so late in the morning. I get out of bed and throw on my running gear, I head out, taking Ana's clothes with me, she can either borrow something off Mia, or wait until these are washed and dried, I throw them in the machine and read the idiot proof instructions pinned to the wall. God bless Gail Jones, the best housekeeper bar none. I read the instructions for detergent and it says a cup full, what cup? I guesstimate a cup full and pour it in, add softener and set the machine going, I stand back and it starts, Christian 2 failed chores 0. I am a little proud of myself.

Heading out, I take the back path to the top of my little mountain and pass many trees and plants, I also pass a pet graveyard and have a passing moment with the dear departed Bushy and Gonads, and I then hope that it isn't Bushy and his Gonads? I laugh and head around the top and from here, I can see clear across the county. I sit on a fallen tree and take in what must be the best site view of the morning. I need to do this earlier in the morning. I will need weeks to explore this place, I have been out two hours and head back...

"Thank fuck you're back, Ana is going mad, she is in your bedroom, by the way, way to go Bro! Ana is a looker all right, but I'm sorry she's freaked out that you have seen her naked or something, she's screaming at Kate, and won't let anyone in. The dogs shit everywhere and your washing machine has a bad case of rabies, and thanks for asking, I had a great night last night."

"Good morning Elliot, it is really good too actually, the morning, err afternoon. Now the dog crap is easy to pick up, take her for another try on her leash whilst I shift this lot." I shift the poop and spray and re apply the hopscotch of puppy pads to the floor. I then sort out my over enthused washing detergent problem out, and re start the washing machine. I then go and relieve Kate, who is trying to coax Ana out of the bedroom.

"Did you and she sleep together?"

"Yes, but not in that way; we were both clothed." I turn towards the door. "Ana you have on my shirt; I left your underwear on so that your honour was kept intact, you were sick over your clothes. I am trying to wash them now, if you go in my wardrobe there are things for you to throw on. Help yourself until Mia gets up, she has clothes. Ana, please open the door."

"No go away, how could you take advantage of me, crap did you crap oh god crap..." Kate gives me the eye and chuckles; does she think me capable of taking advantage of her friend? Fuck, she's just had first night sex with Elliot; so of course she thinks we are the same, fuck...

"I have to be going I have a calf to deliver at the Johnsons, I'm picking Ash up Ana, see you later, Mia is cooking lunch." She heads off, I am not going to explain myself to her, but I need and want to explain everything to Ana.

"Ana, everyone has gone, open the door please?"

"Okay, but you have some explaining to do Mr Grey. Let me open the door and get back in bed." I hear the latch being pulled and wait a few seconds. I go in with a smile on my face; she is in the middle of the bed with the sheet pulled high under her chin.

"Ana, I put you to bed and intended sleeping next door; but you were sick and then I didn't want to have your choking on your own vomit to be on my conscience. I went to see to my guests, and when I came back, you were in the midst of a horrendous nightmare. I comforted you, and you asked me to stay, because you were afraid the dreams would come back, alas I was so tired I fell asleep holding you. We did nothing I can assure you, nothing other than sleep in each other's arms."

"I asked you to stop, and we didn't kiss?"

"No, we didn't even talk, you passed out and snored."

"I don't snore."

"You do and you make spit bubbles too." I laugh as she throws a pillow at me.

"Thank you and you didn't see me naked?"

"I see more in the pool where I swim. I can assure you I am not into necrophilia Miss Steele!"

"Okay thank you Mr Grey, I owe you a debt of gratitude, most men wouldn't have thought twice about helping themselves to a free pass."

"I am not most men; I have certain needs Miss Steele, and having a coherent partner when having sex is the first of my needs. Now, I need a shower and as my things are in my room, a room that you are currently ensconced in, I will leave you in my bed for ten minutes whilst I shower, then I will be out of your way, for you to change."

"Thank you Christian, I mean that thank you. Take your time in the shower, this bed is the best bed I have ever lain in, it's so comfortable." She starfishes in the midst of the sheets a couple of times and giggles, I smile and head into my shower. She is a grumpy morning person and is cute when she is embarrassed.

A POV:

When I woke up alone in this massive and comfy bed, the first thing I did was look around to see whose room I was sleeping in. The other side of the bed had been slept in, and I saw the watch Christian was wearing on his side of the bed, crap what had I done? At least this time it was my own fault for getting drunk. I then do what I feared the most, and slowly look down between the crisp sheets, thank god, my underwear is still on and though I am wearing a man's shirt. I don't think I have been touched; my intimate's are not sore and well there are no obvious signs of activity south of the border, he must have been a gentleman or did Kate undress me?

I look around and can't see my clothes and though my shoes are by the bed nothing else is to be seen anywhere, did I strip somewhere, shit, I'm never drinking again, and great I have to do the walk of shame in Mr Greys shirt. Fuck my head hurts; I see the tablets and the cold cranberry juice, orange juice and a bottle of water. Okay, he's covering the bases, and then I laugh and hope he hasn't covered any of my personal bases. I have a flash back, did I kiss the towns newest eligible bachelor, oh god kill me now, I think I did, what a shame I can't remember it. I take the tablets with the cranberry juice, oh that's needed.

As I ponder my next move, I hear Kate on the other side of the door, and she is making out with Elliot, god if only I could perhaps be a little like her. I put the latch quietly on the door to lock it. I need to gather my thoughts, and I am in no mood for the great Kate Inquisition, as to whether I have or haven't done a mattress press with Mr Grey. I am in that strange mans bedroom, all be it he is the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on, he is still a stranger, can a man be beautiful? Ummm, god like then, yes god like and very swoon worthy he is definitely all that and more, but his eyes had a sadness about them. I'm disturbed from my daydreams by Kate knocking on the door, and so it begins...

"Ana, oh Ana... Christian, please put Ana down for a little while, Ana, are you awake, Ana..."

"They are probably doing what we should be doing, had somebody not got her pesky broken down animals to fix. I will grab you a coffee, my sexy little animal doctor."

"Kate, Christian is not in here, I am though, and I am alone, so go and see to the broken animals, I will be fine, I think, how drunk was I last night and did you undress me?"

"Ana, I did not and as this is Chris's room I guess he did the stripping, you little minx you." I hear a silent chatter and I can make out voices, Kate is talking to Christian. Great she is leaving me and going to work, why wasn't it my turn for the Sunday fun? Christian asks to come in his own room, can I keep him out of it, should I keep him out of it and do I want to keep him out of it? I open the door, dive into his bed, catch the smell of him on the sheets and I smile as I pull them up to smell them, not at all weird Ana.

The door opens and as he walks in my uterus does a flip, my mouth must be open, and my tongue suddenly feels twice the normal size and dry, oh god is that because I am drooling over my strange and beautiful captor? I know I shiver as he talks. He and I talk and all the time those strange and hypnotic eyes draw me in, I think I am safe with him, he hasn't made any grab me type of moves, although we slept together, we didn't do anything. Phew, Daddy won't be shooting him today then.

I think I go all little girl in his bed and bounce and giggle as he says I'm to stay as he showers. I go even giddier as he walks into the door off of his bedroom, presumably the bathroom, why did I not do a nosey around when I had the chance. I lay in his bed and smile, the world's most charismatic, beautiful, gorgeous god like man I have ever seen, is having a shower, and he is just a few steps away, should I play the floozy and join him, my inner harlot says go for it, but my better judgment says stay put.

I stay put and drink the orange juice. I shouldn't have because now I really need to answer the call of nature. Oh heck, I can't hold it in. I am just about to do a run to the next vacant bathroom when he comes into the bedroom, holy moly mother of god, I see your son god, and I want him all gift wrapped for Christmas. I smile and run for the bathroom, leaving the son of a god in a white towel and dripping water and sex appeal into its fluffiness.

"Sorry... I need to use the bathroom, carry on please..." Yeah get some fucking clothes on before I can't hold back my floozy, and she is losing the plot with Ana, the goodie-goodie that I usually am. I feel so much better as I finish the deed and wash my hands. I need a shower, I need to wash, and I need to brush my teeth. I need to gather myself together too, before I fall to pieces seeing the hunk with the junk, in the skimpy, fluffy, expensive, white, fluffy, oh god I have thought that already, towel, a towel that didn't hide much.

"Ana, help yourself to whatever you need, I have breakfast to sort out, or rather brunch, take your time." I shout thanks and get in the shower, after I take off my slept in clothes and his shirt. I spend ages under the hot water and use the shampoos and body washes that will make me smell like him for the rest of the day. I swoon, I swear that I actually smell his scent and swoon. My weakened knees and beating heart are doing nothing to make Anastasia Steele, be as hard as her namesake, nope I'm mushy putty and I'm a little bit smitten by the stranger I slept with.

I look to the towel rail and realise why he had a small towel on, he'd left the big one for me, how sweet was that? I dry myself and wrap it around myself, I move into his closet, and wow, it's huge. I rummage through a drawer, and grab a pair of his briefs and put them on. I take a white tee shirt, from his large pile of white tee shirts; he has like thirty of the white, the black and the gray ones, he said to help myself. His joggers though drown me, so I grab a pair of shorts and on me, they look like Capri length pants, okay this will have to do. I gather the washing together and place it on the chair, I make the bed and tidy up his room, then take the washing along with the glasses to the kitchen.

"Ana, please sit, Mia is making pancakes can I tempt you?"

"Hu, yes, yes you can tempt me, where is the washing machine?" I don't mean with the pancakes though, _get in your fucking bat box Floozy and stop hearing things that aren't there_. I go red in the face, shit his smile is all that and more.

"Through there here let me?"

"No, I think I can manage this, here take the glasses, thank you for the juices and the tablets, they were much needed." He smiles as he takes the glasses and I hit the laundry room, literally, I open the door and slip on my clumsy behind, the clonk my head makes on the rather warm tiles hurts like shit and I scream.

"Ana, fuck are you okay?" I look up and his gray eyes are looking into mine; whilst I'm flat on my back and the clothes I was holding are everywhere, and great, his briefs from his run are on my face, great, great, great, fucking great. I am so damned clumsy; I should wear a safety hat and tee shirt that says 'beware of the clumsy idiot wearing this shirt.'

"I'm fine, the floors wet though, and I think you were a little heavy handed on the soap detergent, how much did you use?"

"A cup full, that's all it's what my housekeeper said to use, see there, the note for the idiot is on the wall."

"Umm, how much did the idiot put in?"

"Ana, I only let it glug in a little, well it may have been a big glug, of that one there, why did I do the wrong thing?"

"That says cap full, and as it is super concentrate, that's why you have a rabid washing machine. So did vanity stop you wearing your glasses Christian?"

"Hu, I thought it said cup not cap, I don't wear glasses, though my housekeeper needs to stop writing her notes in doctor scribble, I well, thought it said cup, sorry I may have ruined your clothes."

"No they have been thoroughly cleaned thank you. Here these are yours help me up or do you like towering above a helpless woman?"I hand him his briefs and he laughs.

"Sorry, I didn't think to help you up, here allow me." He pulled me up and my face was then looking into his as he pulled me up too quickly, I looked at him and bit my lip, my eyes are saying kiss me please just fucking kiss me. I go nearer to his lips and he pulls back. Okay it seems that was a bad judgement call, I thought we had a moment, my mistake...

"Let's get this mess sorted Christian and then I have to be going, I have work to be doing. I will call for my things later in the week, thanks for the bed for the night and for cleaning my things; tell Mia I'm fine for brunch, I'm running late." I quickly mop up the water bubbles, my pride, what's left of it anyhow, and put the clothes from the washer in the dryer. Then shove the other things into wash and adding the small cap full of detergent, I start the washer going, I had been watched by Christian who said nothing.

"Ana I..."

"...Christian, thanks for last night, it won't happen again, you have my word, see you around it's a small town after all." I smile and head out the back door, as I get to the gates they are locked. Great so much for the clean getaway, I'm wearing his clothes and about to cry when the heavens open, great anything else sent to try me today form a queue. Elliot is walking Booty and smiles. The queue has formed.

"Here let me get the gate, the number is..."

"...I won't need the number Elliot, but thank you, hello little lady, I will see you in a month for your next shot."

"So you and Chris...?"

"...There is no your brother and I, we have done nothing for there to be a me and him, to put it simply so you and Kate realise this, we, me and your brother are simply not compatible. I'm a small town girl and he's high end skyscraper, we are poles and worlds apart, see you around I don't doubt?"

I smile as the gate opens and I make my way home, why am I not nice enough for just the one fucking kiss. Shit, I hate myself I made a pass at the god like creature, and was headed off where I stood, I'm now feeling a complete loser, and why would he think I was worthy of a kiss from his lips, I'm nothing special. I'm plain old Ana, stupid Ana and now feeling like an unclean and dirty Ana and a wet through Ana too. I make my way back home as Adam pulls in and picks me up, great more questions and innuendos.

"Stayed the night then?"

"I did it seems, thanks for looking out for me brother dear."

"I looked out for you and Chris assured me he was a gentleman, did I get him wrong, do I have to kick his butt, did he try anything on Ana?"

"He was a gentleman, he is a gentleman and nothing happened, nothing will happen and I don't want to talk about it anymore. I needed to let loose and I did, I won't be doing it again, but Old Mr Appleby dying really hurt, he was such a sweet old man and now I have a week to find somewhere for the horses."

"Hey we'll find somewhere. There's bound to be someone who will take them in Ana."

"Hu, really, tell me where? Because Adam, there are families struggling to feed themselves let alone three powerful carriage horses."

"There's the obvious solution we ask Grandma Wilkes for the use of her land?"

"What and hear all over again that having Ashley killed her beloved daughter. That our father as good as murdered her, because mom wanted another baby and he should have said no. No thanks, I will find the money somewhere, it's just a pity Grey wouldn't offer up the stables he has on his damned mountain."

"Did you even ask?"

"No, he's a stranger, why would he do that?"

"I don't think he will say no, he seems a good guy, but you don't get if you don't ask, how long have you before the new owners move on to the farm?"

"A week, two tops and it won't be a farm it will be their new summer home, the stables are coming down for their ten car garage and pool house, for the pool they are putting in on the horses paddock. Those rich city folks are buying up all the nice old places. What for, the odd week? We are not the new, New Hamptons, why not stick to their part of the coast, and buy a house off Puget Sound, why buy here in Gray's Harbor? I'll tell you why, because it's cheap now and they can afford it, they and the others will out price us locals and wam; they will own the place, just like Mr Money Bags Grey."

"Wow, rant much Little Sis, Chris seems a nice guy; you may have gotten out of the wrong side of the bed Ana?"

"It was my side of the bed and he got out of his apparently."

"Wait, you and he, you and he slept together?"

"As in slept and only slept yes, apparently I had a nightmare and he hugged me and we fell asleep. Nothing happened; Polly Panties and Becky Bra were still in residence around their home ground, so nothing happened."

"Okayyy then, I guess you are grumpy from the shots then. Home is the grumpy traveller. I need a change of clothes I'm taking my woman on a picnic after her shift finishes."

"In the rain, really Adam...?"

"In the rain, and in Old Mr Appleby's barn, that has some pretty nice memories for us, I do romance real good Anastasia Steele."

"Check on the three Amigo's for me, if you get a break in the romancing. You do cheap real good Adam Steele. God, where has all the romance gone, the way of everything else here in Montesano, out of town on Olympic Highway..." I smile and get out of his car, and head indoors, the place is spotless and as Dad is out on patrol, I head to my room. I throw myself on my now lumpy mattress, which before I got into Grey's bed, was so comforting. I put my arm over my eyes and I cry myself to sleep, over a man who doesn't know I exist, fuck me, I have my first stupid crush since the one I had on my junior high English teacher, damn it...

C POV:

I wonder what just happened, why did she run like I was a predator and she was my prey? I was pleasant enough, I thought I was charming enough and I know I was not my usual gruff bastard self, so why did she run? I go after her, to open the gate and Elliot is opening it for her, I turn to get my car to take her home as it is raining, when I hear her talking to him.

"So you and Chris...?"

"There is no your brother and I, we have done nothing to be a me and him, to put it simply so you and Kate realise this, we, me and your brother are simply not compatible. I'm a small town girl and he's high end skyscraper, we are poles and worlds apart, see you around I don't doubt?"

Okay then, there's my answer, why is she being that snappy, because I didn't take her into my arms and kiss her? I wanted to; but hell, I want some me time and get to know if this life is for me first. I like her, I think, no there is an attraction there, but my life as it was, it ended a little over a week ago. Elena and the others, they and it, have played such a large part of who I am and I want to go slow. I want to learn to walk in the shoes of a non dominant Christian, before I sprint headway into the normal way of life vanilla with a vanilla type of girl. Elliot is making Booty sit, and he is failing miserably, I wave as the gates shut and I watch as Ana leaves and walks towards home I go to get my car. Elliot see's me and smiles.

"So why the sad eyes Bro, she has the same look, what did you do this time, chain her to the bed?"

"Fuck you Elliot I did no such thing, she slipped and fell on the wet laundry room floor, my attempt to clean her clothes, lead to more foam. I helped her up and she looked like she wanted me to kiss her, I didn't and she ran. Happy now, I can't do this normal crap, and it's why I never attempted it, I don't know how to okay?"

"Okay, but that woman likes you, you dick and you saw it too, I see the same look in both of your eyes. Anyway your dog is empty and there are some really good stables out to the far right here, she likes to run and chase in there."

"Really do they need to be repaired?"

"No, they are pretty much a solid piece of workmanship, how I missed them I don't know, still we need to go on a fly over your new property, in Charlie Tango, there's a clearing you can land him on. Let's have brunch and go check it out? You may need some trees felling before you can fly in and out."

"Good thinking, the fly around I mean, I ran the path to the top of the hill and it was a pretty good long run. I passed the pet cemetery, and sat a while at the top looking at the views."

"I know I did, did you see poor Gonads grave, how cool was that name for a dog."

"Umm, in Elliot land a pretty cool name I think, unless it was poor Bushy and those were his balls that were buried next to him."

"Ouch I didn't think of that, eww's you sick fuck, now when I go past I need to lay flowers, a dude and his balls should never be parted."

"I think in death they were reunited, come and eat, Mia is entertaining, he stopped in a guest room and yes I checked they slept apart. Unlike you and Kate it seems those siblings had more restraint."

"Hey I had restraint; I didn't do her in the toilet or parking lot, because she is a very classy lady." I shake my head and go in, only to find Mia and Ethan getting all lovey and cringe worthily sickening over her pancakes and bacon and Ethan-Fucking-Kavanagh, is pawing her butt.

"Do I have to ask your sister how to castrate a bullock then? Step back Kavanagh, the three foot rule applies when I and or, her brother are in the same room as you, you moron."

"Elliot sit down, and remember who you were balls deep in and no more than a few hours ago. If anyone should be castrated, it's you, sit and shut, the fiery hell of a nerve mouth you have on you up; you, you two faced rampant beast with two backs you, and sit and shut the fuck up, or suffer making and then eating your own food!"

"Mia Miranda Trevelyan Grey, where did you learn to cuss from?" I ask of my sister, as Elliot looks like she has taken the keys to his truck and hidden them away from him.

"Well I guess I learnt from the best cussers around, sit and shut up, both of you have room to talk, we, yes we slept in separate rooms." Point well made Mimi...

"Yeah well I'm older than you and..."

"Please don't say wiser, because you are way dumber than the dog. No offence Booty, but there are papers everywhere how come you can't hit a one of them?" I smile as she squats and yes misses.

"Hey leave my baby alone, she and I said nothing, perhaps there are too many and she thinks it's a carpet, two should be enough, not twenty." I clear up and place her in her time out pound until after brunch.

"Aww you had another funny moment, keep it up Bro, you're getting there, with the puppy at least." My phone goes and I answer it, before flipping off Elliot.

"Hello, who is this and how can I help you today?"

"Hi Chris, it's only me, Adam, store my number, I got yours from Kate, who got it from Elliot who said and I quote he didn't touch her."

"I didn't I swear I didn't."

"I know, that's not what I'm calling for, I have a favour to ask and actually it's a really big favour."

"If I can do it I will, what do you need?"

"Your stables, are you going to be using them any time soon?"

"No, Mia stables her horse in Seattle; I didn't know I had a stable block, not until today."

"You don't have a block, it's an old Quaker barn, and it is painted red, how did you miss it, its massive, it probably needs repainting, but the last time I was in it, it looked pretty good."

"I know, Elliot and I are going for a look see later, so what can me, my stables and barn do for you?"

"Help out Ana and her horses, she has to move them and well, they meant the world to her old friend Mr Appleby, and she didn't want to ask you so I am, I'm not too proud to ask a favour from a new friend." I smile; good he likes me.

"Adam, its fine, I heard her talk about him and his three horses in her drunken talk. What do I need?"

"Nothing I can do everything, you need to get food in, hay and a stable girl in to help, unless you like crap shifting?"

"No, puppy crap is one thing horse crap is a totally new ball game."

"So, you are willing to consider it?"

"Consider it done, I will await their arrival."

"Can we do it later in the week? I have plans today, and you are gonna be busy interviewing, words got around your hiring, it's all they are talking about."

"Good, and Adam how was she when she got home?"

"Pretty down actually, but she gets like that now and again, I find with Ana that it's best to leave her be, and she comes around in her own sweet time."

"Okay, I will see you in the week and keep an ear to the ground for a stable girl, and a painter for the barn."

"Will do and thanks Chris, I have my woman to romance, I am taking her to the place we fell in love, well the second place, your house was the first at a spooky sleep over we had, when we were thirteen, I have nothing but good memories of your place."

"Okay then, too much info there."

"Laters Chris; thanks for the favour and don't worry about Ana, she is an easy person to like, because she is that type of a girl." I laugh and end the call, she is that all right, very easy to like.

"Who was that?" Elliot asks as he shovels in brunch.

"Adam, we are getting a horse or three for the barn, so after this delicious breakfast how about we check it out?"

"Yes, count me in please!" Mia loves horses thank god.

"Me too, I think it's really old and an historic thing, it seems better looked after, better than the house was. So did I hear you talking about Ana?"

"Yes Elliot, they are her old friends horses, now less chatter more eating, Ethan are you stopping?"

"No I can't, and it's not that I don't want to, but I have work in the morning. My father hates me being late."

"Okay then, we will see you no doubt when Mia comes to visit me again?" I smile as I make him blush. I can't wait to see the barn now, especially if it means Ana will be checking in on her horses more, there was a method to my madness in agreeing to house her horses, it means I get to see her again...

* * *

So, what do you think too predictable? Too sweet? I'm liking it kept simple with no subs and no Elena... For now muwhawhaw lol


	5. Chapter 5

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Five: Sulks and skunks:

C POV:

We had guests for dinner, Adam, Georgia and wow Ana, she looked mad, she actually looked like she had been dragged here kicking and screaming by her brother and future sister. Kate still had another delivery, a foal, which has Mia all goo-goo over Ana's description of the mothers, sorry I stood corrected, the mare's impressive paperwork.

"Ana can I have a word in my study please?"

"Sure; but if it's about last night and this morning, I'd rather not thanks, I'm here under sufferance as it is. He made me come, and yes I'm acting like a petulant child, I apologise earlier for anything I said or did, so do we really need to make my shame more awkward?"

"No, there is no need for shame or being awkward, we didn't do anything, and you were right to feel annoyed with me, please come into my study?"

"Okay, and just so's you know, I don't just sleep around, you know?"

"I don't doubt it Anastasia, I don't have any thoughts on your sexual preferences and _OR_ any bedroom record of achievement you have." I really should have quit whilst the going was good and now I may have pissed on her parade. "Sorry, I've spent far too much time with Elliot today, I'm tired and cranky. It's been an extremely unusual day."

"Okay, and for the record I don't have a little black book, that's so last century, and more of a guy thing to do." I sit behind my desk and look at her, she's so damned pretty and as I proffer her the seat at the front of my desk, she bites her fucking lip.

"Today as I said, I have been really busy, I did a walk around the property and I happened across the old barn, and the really good stables within it. The wooded fence around the paddock thing needs someone to see to it, but there is a man called Peter, who isn't able to work on the mall project due to his looking after his wife and child? So he is coming to fix it up for me and paint the barn, red and I believe cream, unless you wish for it to be blue and gray?"

"Why would I want your barn painted any colour?"

"Because, last night you said you needed land and stables for the old man's horses, Mr Appleby I believe you said he was called? I am willing to give you sole use of them, if they would be okay, I mean?"

"Christian, you are doing that for me, why? Are you fringing serious, really they can come here?"

"I believe so, unless you don't want to accept the offer? There is no need to question my actions either, I am not wanting or needing anything from you in return. I have something you need and I am not using it, so it makes for a simple logical plan, do you not think so?"

"I do, I really do and if I hadn't made an ass of myself before, I'd be kissing you right now."

"Well, I think your smile is enough payment. I believe two young ladies needed jobs mucking out and looking out for the horses, they were found by Adam. Now, would Wednesday be okay for them to take up residency, Peter, will he says, have finished the fence by then? The hay bales will all be in the hayloft, the food and all the other things they need, can go in the food and equipment room. The food is coming Tuesday, along with a farrier; they needed their feet, sorry hooves sorting out, according to Adam?"

"I don't know what to say other than thank you, why are you doing this for me?"

"I feel I need to apologise for allowing you to get to the point of our near kiss. I'm sorry, but I am nowhere near ready for being involved with anyone, and I sincerely doubt that given the way I acted today, made you feel very good about yourself. I think you are a bright woman, who someone will fall madly in love with, as you will do with them, I am however not capable of such things."

"Okay, way to go and make a nice thing worse. Thank you for the offer, for the horse's sake, I accept, until I find them another less intrusive home. As to Peter, thank you he has to juggle so many balls, a sick wife, a small daughter in school, and doing this will give them much needed funds."

"Ana, I'm sorry, this is what I mean; I fuck up and don't know when to stop fucking up. I am sorry, really sorry."

"No need to be, and keep the barn red and cream, it's always been known as Big Red, and I'm going now, thanks for the help you have given me and the horses I will see myself out, I know the way by now..."

"Ana..."

"Christian..."

"I..."

"I get it you're fucked up and I'm beautiful for someone else, and you don't have the capability of this love thing, well join the fucking club it seems neither do I, is the fucking gate open?"

"Ana... I can open it from here for you, where are you going; Kate's coming, when she has finished work."

"I will take over from her, thank you and Christian, thank you for helping the horses. I think we both know where we stand now. Goodbye and good luck for tomorrow." She went out of the study door and I heard the wet room door slam shut. Fuck, what did I do to her fragile ego now? I told her the truth, that I'm incapable of love, so it's best she knows this now, surely? I see her get to the gate and open it; she doesn't even look back.

"Where did Ana go?" Elliot asks as I get back.

"I may have upset her, not on purpose, but she was mad at me and she has gone to take over from Kate."

"Was she mad about the horses?"

"No, me and my explanation of why I don't date, I can't be like you Elliot, flying by the seat of his pants, nor like Mia the incurable romantic, or Adam like you two who knew what you wanted way back in the day and have ran with it. I'm just not wired for this love thing. Romance, I wouldn't know where to start, and then there's taking the other persons wants and needs on board. I am incapable of it and I told her that before, she, before she, you know?"

"I do know; Annie has always been a romantic bookworm kind of a girl, she wants a white knight to come in and rescue her, she has done for a long time. That girl is damned fine at her job and great with animals and children, though through a full grown man at her, and she expects the worst or hopes for the romance, as I said she's complicated. If you want to go after her, then go. She's on foot heading out towards the mall, first dirt road as you hit Olympic, she will be cussing herself and kicking the road."

"On foot, why has she not got a car?"

"Yeah, but she lent Ash hers, well if you can call it a car; it's her heap of junk bug, Wanda. He had supplies to get for college tomorrow, and they car share."

"Okay hold dinner for me Mia, I will find her and..."

"...You obviously do care Christian, tell her why you think you are incapable of love, and that's a crock too, you love me and the moron elder brother, you love that damned puppy, which is in my bad books, you owe me Chris, she chewed my Jimmy Choo shoes, she's a bad girl!"

"Hey she went for the right name, see she is a smart pup, she left the Manolo's and went for the Choo, as in chew, get it?"

"I did Lelliot, how many pairs of work boots are drying on the porch, 'cos she's just filled those too, and with pooh, good girl Booty, you are a dog called Booty and you did a poopie in a pair of booty's... Ha, now laugh Elliot Grey..." I loved my family, and they now know of my past and see the problems I'm facing, okay they have a point, I will explain that I don't know how to be her white knight.

"Children children, shift your shoes, she is only just training, yes to the shoes and use the hose Ell, they stink I have to go and find a stroppy vet, and Adam thanks." I will find the incurable romantic, and tell her why I cannot be like her...

"Just watch her right hook, it's a killer..."

"Point taken and duly noted, laters..." I grab my keys and set off looking for her, and she hadn't got far when I found her and yes, she was kicking road side stones, in a temper...

"What do you want more embarrassment, fine..."

"...Get in and I will drive you to meet Kate, I am sorry, it really is not you it is me."

"That's an old crock of shit line to use on me, one that I thought they only actually used in movies?"

"Please get in Ana, or I will follow you there."

"Fine, just to let you know I made one desperate attempt to get you to kiss me, and I'm over it, whether it's not me but you, I won't be begging for a kiss any time soon."

"Okay then, do I have to get out and open the door for you?"

"Nope, I can do that I'm not totally feeble in my head just yet thank you Mr Grey."

"Ana, it's Christian or Chris, please can we start again?"

"I suppose so."

"Hello I'm Christian Grey, new in town and I'm a little backwards at being forwards with women, who might you, be?" I reached over and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Ana Steele, the local vet in the town, pleased to meet you and you don't have to worry about being forward with me, I too am backwards where men are concerned."

"So, Ana, I can call you Ana can't I? Where are we headed to and why are you on foot?"

"We are going to Hyde's Farm; they have a foal that is refusing to budge. Kate has had her arm in two cows butts today, I offered to do the mare, but she was trying to give us some time together, I may have whined a little. Ash borrowed Wanda, as I had a ride sorted out, my butt head brother made me go to yours..."

"So, you are a whiner, Adam said you were, but are you Ana?"

"Big time, so how old are you Christian, I mean to have amassed such a great wealth, at such a young age is amazing, you have to be older than you look, and how did you do it, get so damned rich I mean, not look young, though I could use those secrets too, get rich?"

"I'm twenty six, nearly twenty seven; I don't do anything to look like this it is what god gave me. As to getting my financial standing in order, I have a knack of being able to read a person, and I know when I am on to a good investment, call it a feeling, an intuition, yes I have a keen sense of seeing what nobody else can, and occasionally, I find an absolute gem. I invest wisely and plough it all back into my company. By amassing cash wealth, I have been able to invest my money wisely, by cutting out the need for other people's money, is but one of the many things I have been able to master, why give the bank interest or another person a share of what I work hard for. GEH is as self sufficient as I can possibly make it."

"I know how that feels, Kate borrowed our start up fund from her mom, so we don't have the stupid interest rates the banks wanted. I had student loans, granted thanks to the Clayton's, Old Mr Appleby and a few other people in town, I am not drowning in debt, but I still have it. We do okay on the egg front, and I guess we are bringing fair trade and an amicable barter system back to Grays Harbour. We won't ever starve that's for sure, and if we need work doing on the surgery, there is an army of people willing to help, sometimes it's not about the money and then other times that's all it's about, hence the horses."

"Argh yes, the horses, why carriage horses?"

"He ran the town's old funeral home before he retired, he had an old school glass hearse and you need horses to pull them. He also has wedding coaches, or had them. Everyone stopped getting married, and like us, he never left a friend in trouble or a body in a paupers plot. His money was eaten up footing the bill for the less fortunate, yet he still found the money to help me. He was the sweetest man I have ever met, he loved my mom and she loved him. I guess we spent a lot of time there whilst visiting and growing up, Adam and me. He was like the grandfather we never had. Our Grandpa Wilkes died when Mom was little, and Grandmother Wilkes, was and is a bitter and twisted woman, who I guess, perhaps got worse with age. I guess too, she hasn't improved any with time. My mom and she were very different people, mom married for love not money, and her having it hasn't made her very happy, she lives in Central Park, the next town across."

"You don't get along; you told me that all ready, she owns the land around your home, yes?"

"Yes, Dad couldn't afford to buy it when it was for sale. So he built on the land he did own, the house we grew up in, he built that with his own two hands and when we really little, we lived in a trailer parked on the land when we were here visiting. She bought the land from the owner, just to stop dad extending outwards. She was a mean and vindictive hag. I'm sorry I'm confusing you, I rant and I always have two things going on in my head.

God right, yes we were Marine Brats, and for what seemed a long time, well six years was a long time to me and Adam, that tiny piece of land was left to Dad to build on, when he finished his time serving his country. This was our home though no matter where we were, here was where we loved to come back to, the trailer on a scrap of land with our own doll house being built, and it was where we were really happy together for a short time...''

"Ana please don't cry. Here use this, snotting into ones sleeve is not a good look!"

"Thank you, not a paper one then? I will wash it and return it, thank you!"

"Can you tell me more? I feel the same way about the place, like I was meant to live here. If you see where I live in Seattle and then this place, you will see why everyone is surprised at my decision, you know to move here?"

"I know Dad felt the same, he was just passing through town from the Grays Harbor and was heading into Seattle with his buddies for a weekend of R and R. He stopped to help an old guy fix a tire, and the others left for Seattle. He stopped for lunch with the old guy, who turned out to be an old war veteran, one he bonded with, so they ate at the local diner. It was where he met my mom waitressing and well, he considered this to be home because this is where his heart was, he lost it he says, when he found her. Christian, he met her and married her all in the space of one month."

"He was indeed lucky that he stopped to help the man, is this, is this why you believe in fairy stories, because of how your parents met? It's an interesting insight to your past Ana, please continue, it's good to know I'm not just the only stranger passing through that fell in love with the place."

"Okay then, if you're sure, it is a soppy love story and you don't do love remember?" I batted her leg playfully. God she has a nice smile and the tales quiet sweet too. "Their wedding gift, from the man whose tire he fixed, was that plot of land, he was a nice man too, but I don't remember him much, just that it was thanks to him we lived here. We came back every leave he had, and he'd build a little more, until he came out when Mom got sick. I was about six when she had her first heart troubles, she was pregnant with Ash and they noticed something wrong with her, and when we came back here to be near her family, well Mr Appleby and the other kindly locals, not her actual family, everyone rallied around and helped finish it off, that was eighteen years ago. Then within months of us settling here in our beautiful house, she had Ashley and the strain having him put too much strain on her heart, she waited such a long time for a new heart, and none ever came, obviously, and poor Ashley was only six when she passed away."

"I guess that's the true spirit of the community, see a need fill a need, help a friend or even a stranger and it is repaid tenfold in kindness, don't they call that paying it forward?"

"Yes they do, and you are fitting in very well; we did have our doubts, because Grey Construction did the remodel of the old Lewis place, we thought wrongly, the new owners were not willing to use local labour."

"Oh I am, it's just two of Elliot's crews were on slow time and I had this place, so they finished it for me, they used local suppliers, but alas yes, we used Seattle construction workers, who also had families to feed. They will be working on the mall too, but there are jobs a plenty, and hopefully before long the wages will redistribute back into the towns up and down the highway."

"Very philanthropic of you Christian, please pull over here and down the dirt path for two kilometres. The owner of Hyde Farm is not the most sociable of guys in town. He is a bit of a recluse is our Jackson Hyde. He is a bit of an odd ball, he runs his internet business from way out here, and keeps his mother's small holding ticking over, she breeds miniature ponies, Shetlands, for the spoilt and rich children of America, she's a good client, one of the few who pay in good old folding cash."

"What sort of internet dealings does he do?" She laughed.

"Not the normal sort, he runs an internet porn site thing, and you know he adds the pop ups you see with the woman with giggly boobs on the internet, to everyday sites you use? Ash told me what he did, so Kate and I, we normally come here together, there's Wanda, and good Ash came with her."

"I have a very good IT guy who deals with those things for me; all I see are the things pertaining to business, its big business porn, but not for GEH it's not."

"I know; Ash rang this Barney guy this morning, they are swapping their emails and you know cyber friending? It's where Ash finds solace, he's painfully shy and his virtual friends and he get along just fine; they don't come around and party, they have virtual ones on line, go figure I think that's technology gone too far, it's why we make him come out with us, he needs real world, real life people too, don't you agree?"

"I do, and I liked Ash, he is well mannered, quiet, respectful, yes respectful, and yes a little too much like Barney. He has his world in the basement of GEH, away from the reality of real people too, they will get on fine, that's why I offered him the card, they think alike and he could do a lot worse than working with Barney."

"He is all ready thinking about it, thank you. I'm sorry, I'm so wrapped up in reading about romance I have never really experienced it, and you sort of rode in and rescued me and cue the stupidity in thinking you were my white knight, then the horse thing, you see where I'm going with this?"

"I led you to believe I was capable of being the more you want out of life, the boyfriend that does hearts and flowers type of a thing, yes?"

"Well, I hardly think one kiss means I want a boyfriend, I'm twenty four, and should know better than to act like I did when I had my only other crush."

"Enlighten me Ana that sounds like gossip, and apparently it's all about the juicy titbits, life in this small town thing?" She smiled.

"I had a crush on my English teacher, he was the painful heartbreak leading me not to want to fall for anyone else, true story of why I am a hapless romantic, and my dreams were shattered at the tender age of twelve. So why do you not do romance then, I mean are you gay, and don't do women, I mean, god you know do you prefer men?"

"No Anastasia, I am not gay, and yes I know what gay is, I do not prefer men. My reasons for not doing love though is too long a story, we have spent ages talking about you. I don't want to spoil it talking about me."

"Okay, we have time to talk more. I need to go and see Kate then relieve her, so she can eat." We climb out of the car and head to the stable block, and it's full of tiny horses. As Ana said, they are cute tiny toy horses.

"Ana, trust you to come when the parties over. Meet Shenanigan, Violet here let Ash name him. Now then little chap go to your momma, I'm starved I could eat a _H.O.R.S.E_." Everyone laughs as Kate, Ana and Ash say good bye to the pony and the foal, with the kind looking lady by their side.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Violet Hyde, you're new around these parts, yes?"

"Yes ma'am, I bought the Lewis place and I live here."

"Good, good always nice to meet new folks. Now the bill young ladies, will cash do you?"

"Settle up when you get the bill Violet, we aren't in a hurry."

We were interrupted from foal watching, by a man of about thirty, who was stocky in build and had the eighties ponytail going on at the back of his dull red hair, he was smartly dressed, and had a presence of uneasiness about him. He made that presence know, as he came out of the house by coughing, to grab our attention. There was something about him that seemed, a little odd. He seemed to scan the girl's bodies, like they were auditioning for one of his sites. He was quite unnerving, Ana and Kate were wise to travel here together, though his mother seems very nice, I wasn't sure what it was with this guy, who I assumed was her son, Jack, that made my Christian hackles raise their hairs...

"Jackson Hyde; pleased to meet you. You are the new guy in town, **_the_** Christian Grey right?"

"Yes, it would seem so, pleased to meet you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't do menial small talk, here Miss Kavanagh, here is your money." He passes Kate an envelope then went back inside.

"Excuse my son, Jackson was hit with the anti social stick way back in school, strange kid, but I love him, 'cos if I don't nobody else will." He's hardly a child, but yes, he is definitely lacking in social graces, and I know I have seen Jackson Hyde somewhere before, but for the moment I can't think where or when our paths have crossed, it will come back to me soon enough.

"Good day Mrs Hyde, it was a pleasure meeting you. Your ponies are quite cute, and I can see why you are so attached to them."

"I am, and with these girls' help I keep them in tip top condition, we will see you around town I guess? It'll be nice to have something good to look at, now and again!" She winked at me.

"Violet..." Kate screamed.

"What, just saying, Annie, cat got yer tongue?"

"No, I'm just mortified for Christian. Well, Violet Hyde, you could and should, give it at least a week before you and the other ladies start the butt-grabbing, and making pests of yourselves, what do you think?"

"Hu, right, butt-grabbing commences in a week, and it's a mighty cute butt to be grabbing, and don't tell me you haven't noticed it Annie?" _I have Violet yes I have indeed..._

"Crap, I'm going before this gets even more awkward, give us a call if the foal or her mom have any problems, I will see you again, Mrs Hyde..." Ana stormed off, at least that wasn't my doing, this time...

"Aww, I think I embarrassed your big sister Ashley. Come here, give me one of those cuddles, and get her to eat something, she's lost weight again. She needs to stop running around town at all hours of the early morning and eat, do you hear me Anastasia?" She shouted after Ana.

"Okay, I will try, see you soon Aunty V and stop embarrassing Ana, please?"

"Okay, for you anything. See you for butt-grabbing next week Christian Grey, I don't know where or when, but it's coming and watch 'ole Ada, wow she grabs tighter than a 'gator." I laugh and head towards a very stroppy Ana. That woman is a hoot.

"Kate, are you heading to my house, they were waiting on you and Ash to start?"

"Yeah I have a change of clothes in the back of the car, can I grab a shower at yours, because I stink of animals!"

"Umm, makes a change Turd Face, it's usually the male of our species you stink of."

"Hey kid I could go right off you, here your minders fee, and don't spend it all on wild women, whiskey and sex."

"Judge not, that ye be not judged..."

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley do I give a damn about how anyone judges me? Nope, so don't you start, now are you and Ana meeting us there?"

"I am taking Ana to see her horses; please could you get Mia to keep some food aside for us. We will eat when we get back, she needs cheering up and apparently the horses do that for her?"

"Umm, she's been out of whack for a few weeks now. Cheer her up and do whatever it takes, because she looks like she is about to have a break down again." Breakdown, what, why would she be on the verge of a breakdown? What other things don't I know, about the vet that beguiles me?

"Kate, come on you have said too much, ignore her Chris, Ana had it bad a while back don't push her and she will tell you, if she trusts you. Big mouth Kate, he has that fucking look she hates, Kate when will you learn to just stop running your mouth off at the seams?"

"Sorry strike what I just said, Ash is right, she is a very deep girl, and well watch your step I have a case full of legal drugs and I have a surgery with all the latest castration equipment!"

"Okay then, you freak..." I laugh and head to my car, to find Ana flicking through the channels on the radio.

"Took your time there Mr Grey, I apologise for Violet, and in advance for the butt-grabbing, it will happen and when you least expect it, they mean no harm, ask Adam, he regularly has bruises were they grab his. They have even been known to grab my dad's, which is a hoot when they do."

"Thank you for the warning; I need a butt protector then. Ana take me to see these horses I will be sharing my home with and then we will go back and eat, hopefully they will all left and I can tell you why I find this woman and their emotional feeling things you all have so difficult to understand, okay?"

"When you are ready, I can listen, but I'm in no rush Christian. You really want to see the horses?"

"I really do yes, which way?"

"It's on the other side of town, have you been that way yet?"

"I haven't, I got as far as Clayton's grocery store and the pizza place. I looked around the top of my mountain, hill thing and by the barn, that's the extent of my roaming. I need to find a jogging route, the mountain is fine, but I also like the open road, as does Taylor, he much prefers the gym, there's less of a threat."

"We have a small one in town, but it's not that great. Hopefully, the new leisure thing a friend of mine is building, will have a half decent one?"

"Which development and what friend is this?" I get caught off guard for a moment and get quite pissed off she mentioned this friend.

"You, you ninny, you are building a leisure complex and you are my friend are you not?" The relief I feel as she says it, makes me relax my body, and I breathe deeply.

"Yes of course I am, and I have a gym and a steam room in the basement, it's a prerequisite for security, that and a games room, feel free to use it when you come horse watching."

"I may take you up on that offer. Security are they hunky security, and how many security do you have?"

"Three at the moment, Jason Taylor is my CPO, Luke Sawyer is his second in command and then there's Thomas Ryan, he generally is my night watchman, and security for Gail, when we are away. I have others of course in the building where I work and I have Gareth Welch, who oversees the bigger picture, as to hunky, I'm not gay, so wouldn't know what you mean by that remark, really Ana!"

"Wow, sulk much Grey, okay you're not gay, and you don't know a hunk from a chipmunk. Gheeze, your life must be so strange?"

"I'm used to it now, the richer I became the weirder the stalker became. I like to guard my private life well, and they do an excellent job."

"Are they your friends too?"

"No, staff, there has to be the line they or I don't cross. Taylor spends most of the week with me; he's on call at all hours of the day."

"The weekends, surely he gets the weekends off?"

"He gets most weekends off, if we are in the country, if not he's beside me. He will be getting more time off when they move here, to spend with his daughter Sophie."

"Good, and who is Gail, is she your friend?"

"She is my housekeeper, and no, although she is irreplaceable to me, she is staff too. As I said my emotions are near none existent, I'm heartless and cold."

"I highly doubt that, keep your eyes on the road, all sorts of critters dash out of these woods."

"Okay, duly noted road watch and critters."

"I know you have a heart; you just don't know how to handle your so called emotions: Fear, sadness, hate, happiness and love are all emotions, handled in different ways. You seem to have the self loathing one down pat, perhaps here in our little town, the others will come out of the woods and out of hiding, just like that fucking skunk... Christian, Christian watch the road..." Crap, I skid off the road to stop from running over _Pepé le Pew_...

"Ana are you all right? Ana, Ana say something?"

"Fuck me, that was fun, and that damned skunk has sprayed your car, the ungrateful critter, don't get out, he's set for going to war." I laugh as his tail raises and he hits my damned car.

"Wow, was he mad at me..."

"Not as mad as he would have been if I hadn't warned you, come on I have stuff at Mr Appleby's for the odder removal."

"Do I have to pour tomato juice over my car?"

"No, it's a myth; all that does is masks the skunk smell, with a tomato smell."

"Well then, lead the way, I'd hate to have to change my car so soon, she's brand new..."

"Oh hell, men and their cars, what are you like? A little bit of my solution and some cold water will alleviate the need for wasting your money, what are you like?"

"I'm very mercurial, or so I am often told."

"Unpredictable and susceptible to sudden mood swings, I get that impression too." I put the car in drive and we head back onto the road, Pepé has disappeared all skunked out over my car. I watch the road and not her; I nearly killed a skunk and have a raging hard on now... Kill me now...

* * *

Read and review please...


	6. Chapter 6

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Again thanks for the Pm's and comments love getting them, they make the hours spent slaving over a hot keyboard worth it lol... Seriously, if I put HEA, you'd be wiser than me, though I don't do the cheating thing, confusion I do excellently lol... Read Fifty Falls, that gets mega enthralling lol...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Six: Move over Jessica:

C POV:

As we pull up to the place I'm shocked at how beautiful the place is, it's not at all what I was expecting. We pull up to a garage and it's big enough for at least five cars. Ana flicks a gadget and the doors roll up.

"Shocked egh? Like I said, people with limited or no funds, they trade for trade and time for time here, he got this built for burying a mother and two sons, it was a rough barter for Ken, their father and her husband to do, he was broke and going out of his mind with worry, when his family were driven off the road four years ago he had no money and he drank a lot and well Gabe, he took him in hand, after the talk he threw himself into work and paid his debt back twice over... He spent hours here with Mr Appleby, talking and building this, instead of drinking himself stupid at the bar."

"He sounds like quite the guy This Mr Appleby; was that his name Gabe?"

"Yeah, Gabe, Gabriel Appleby, but everyone called him 'Ole Mr Appleby, or Sir if you were young and or, they were here helping him. He was the one who taught me that the sharing your talent is a worthy thing to do, and payment isn't always better rewarded if it's only monetary, sometimes trade gives you new friends and builds up a bond of trust and gives you self respect and you feel good, knowing that all it sometimes takes is for you to give up a moment of your time. Time, he said, spent with friends is more than payment enough and that shrouds weren't made with pockets."

"Indeed not, I would have loved to have met him; he sounds very honourable and kind."

"He was..." She smiled and drifted off for a while, he meant a lot to her, of that I was sure. "So, this car stinks, here let me mix a batch of Skunk B Damned."

"What be what?"

"Skunk B Damned, it's what we wash pets in, most of them come to us having been stained in tomato juice, you see skunks they only spray in self defense and the dogs who chase them, they tend to want to have them for lunch, they get this smelly mist sprayed at them and the dog then doesn't want to play with them nor eat the skunk. So after trying everything their owners come and ask us to either kill or cure their smelly pets, and no, I do not put a pet to sleep unless I really have to."

"Good to know, speaking of you and your strays, can you get a few people to put your kennels together, you know ones who can't work at the mall project, perhaps people who are too old, but want to feel useful?"

"Yeah, thats a good idea, why has your friend come through with funds?"

"I know you know it's me doing the donating, I have more than enough to build them and you seem to have a heart that won't turn a stray and unwanted pet away, so build them the best, my friend can afford it. You have an open check book Miss Steele, well nearly open..."

"Oh, under floor heating, a bathtub with gold taps and flat screens in their runs..."

"Miss Steele..."

"Joking, I was joking, thank you, there's a place that does stables, on Monte Elmo Road, as I assume you want to keep it local, I will give them a call later?"

"You know me well already. Now this smell is making my eyes water, will my paintwork be okay?"

"Yes, and don't worry, it will be just as pretty when we are done cleaning her." I watch as she gets a bucket and adds things to it. "This is 3% hydrogen Peroxide, add in a quarter cup of good old baking soda and dish wash liquid, this you don't just glug into the bucket, two teaspoons is enough or we will be sud removing all day. Here take off your jacket and grab that brush there and scrub the mix into the wheels and on the paint work." I do as I am told, and throw my jacket into the car.

"So, who gets all this, I mean the land, the house and those carriages and cars?"

"The bank own the land and house, Adam and I have to go see his lawyer tomorrow, I hope he didn't leave too much debt. He had no family; Adam and I figured we are going to be told what to do with this stuff, and the things in the house, the horses though are mine. He always told me that, the funeral stuff is going to be used to take him on his last ride and then they are headed for a museum in Seattle. They are coming for the vintage hearse and the carriages; they are really old and have been passed down for generations, some of it came from Ireland, like his ancestors. No one wants old school anymore."

"If you need a hand, I'm available to help?" I scrubbed the patches where the skunk odour was the strongest and then it seemed that foam covered the whole front of the car. I had just finished when I am suddenly squirted with cold water.

"You missed a bit, j-ust-t-he-re." I am wet through as Ana hoses me down.

"What the hell... Anastasia..."

"You had a problem and it hasn't dissipated since you nearly ran over the skunk, in the absence of a cold shower, this was the only way of er, rectifying the solution, Christian..." I am now very much beating the retreat.

"Thanks for that; it must have been the adrenaline rush, or something."

"Yeah or something, so I'm sorry about that, Adam keeps some jeans and tee shirts here for when he helps out, or he did anyhow." I am freezing cold and I think my dick has actually dropped off. "Walk this way, if you are able, and then as a sorry for cooling your trouser snakes ardour off, I will clean the skunk smell off your precious car."

"Deal, and make sure she has two coats of wax and an extra buffing, god I'm freezing."

"Walk this way, grab a shower and I will get the towels."

"You have a key?"

"I do and permission to be here, we used to come and see to his needs every day until he went into hospital, we lived here most weekends when Dad was working too, when Mom was unwell Mr Appleby, he used to watch us when Dad was working, Mom was tired all the time and he ran us ragged, we have our own rooms here. In the end we came and stopped with the horses when they took him in hospital."

"He didn't die here then?"

"No, he died in the hospital, peacefully in his sleep, four days ago, after four weeks fighting pneumonia, he had a fall and well he lost the fight to fight the big battle, and yes I miss him, he still seems to be around though, in here especially." I am walked into the house and it too is immaculate and beautiful.

"Ana this is..."

"...I know, like a doll house, this stuff is all antique and most was brought or shipped over by his ancestors from Ireland. Here, this is my room when I stopped, there's towels in the bathroom and I will just get something from Adam and Ash's room, get in the shower now before you freeze to death." I do as I am told and jump in the shower, it is amazingly hot and I clean myself and warm up.

I step from the shower and look for a towel, in the mirror I see Ana dash from the room, fuck when will I learn that doors have locks for a reason? How much of me did she see, I look down around and yup, my assets were clearly visible in the mirror and my ass she got a very clear view of? I grabbed one of the towels, it was a pity it was too late to hide anything from her though. She had laid out some underwear, a tee shirt, a shirt, a pair of jeans and socks.

Ana's POV:

I knock and go into my room; he hasn't said hold on, so I presume he's in the shower, which proves to be the point. I quickly lay out the clothes borrowed from Adam and head out as I do the water stops and I glance up, wow... He is well endowed and he has muscles on his muscles, and god that ass of his, he could crush walnuts with it, in it, on it, god whatever, it's very cute as asses go. My face hurts, it's hot, it's flustered and my inners are melting like a popsicle on a hot summer's day. I dash out of the door and hope he didn't see me lusting after his body, I will say this again though, wow what a body...

I need to calm down, cool down and get my sorry face back to slightly pink, and not looking like a fire truck. I strip down to my shorts, tee shirt and then throw my jeans, jacket and shirt over the stall. I turn the radio on and my favourite song, well one of the many songs from Karaoke nights in the bar we sing along to, comes on and I turn the radio up loud, and having already thrown some detergent and water in the bucket, I begin to sponge down the car with soap, and do my best hooker dance around his very nice wheels. My hips and I swish to the music...

"_Are you ready boots? Start walkin' let's go, yee-haw, come on, let's go..._

_You keep sayin' you got somethin' for me, well officer, I don't mind to say you do, now you're lookin' right where I thought you'd be lookin', legs come handy when law's in front of you..._

_These boots are made for walkin', that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you..._

_You believe you stopped me for a reason, and I'm pretendin' my bendin's just for fun, you keep playin' where I got you playin', yeah these double-d initials work to run..."_

My hands accentuate my own double d's and I sway and sashay around the car, I get to the hood and do the whole Jessica thing, I become a floozy and make out with his car, I laugh and lose myself...

"_These boots are made for walkin' that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots_  
_Are gonna walk all over you..._

_I'm the girl with the good ol' boys don't mean you no harm, just have my way with Hazzard County charm, there ain't a crime in havin' a little fun..._

_Southern stride, I got my sexy eyes, where my boots at? Ha, ha..."_

I fling the wash cloth around my head and ye haw... Grab more water and the wet sponge and rerun the video in my mind and in my head I look like a triple xxx version of the video that runs behind as I sing in the bar...

"_Strut yourself, come on! Hey, ya'll wanna come see somethin'. Uh huh, uh huh, can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back?_

_Tick tock, all around the clock, drop it push ya tush like that, can I get a sooey? Can I get a yee-haw?_"

I hand clap, rub the car and slap my butt and the soaps suds are a little thick and it's everywhere...

_"You keep thinkin' what you shouldn't be thinkin' another two buttons down till you're kissin' ground I'm a gonna send you back home ta Essex baby cryin' but Uncle Jessie he sure is gonna be proud..._

_These boots are made for walkin' that's just what they'll do one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you..._

_These boots are made for walkin' that's just what they'll do one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you..._

_Come on boots! Start walkin' come on ladies! Hey, ya'll wanna come see somethin'. Uh huh, uh huh, can't touch can I get a hand clap, for the way I work my back?_

_Tick-tock all around the clock drop it, push ya tush like that can I get a sooey? Can I get a yee-haw?"_

I drop and push my actual tush and sway and rub the damned car and get down soapy. I sing loudly and yea haw in the right places. I lie on the hood and as I do, I laugh and yep I actually do the sponge squeeze on my very wet tee shirt...

_"Come on Willie! Ah yeah, ow, ow, ow..._ Fuck Christian Grey... Where did you spring from?"

"Can I just ask; do you do the same with the hot wax treatment?"

"You didn't think to let me know you were here?"

"Nope... I actually liked the floor show; call it payback for the cold shower..."

"Was the water cold, I am so sorry, now I'm deeply embarrassed more than before, so move or this water will go everywhere and there will only be enough water for me to get warm under?"

"Well I need a cold shower after that; you really can sing and dance."

"Thank Miss Cynthia, she taught me all her moves and floor fillers, from an early age..."

"You were taught by an exotic dancer, where here in town and from what age?"

"No, my ballet teacher, come hairdresser, no, the singing and the moves are from my wild years at university. For my shame and I think that's enough stand back, please, how much did you see?"

"I believe you were comparing your double..."

"... Stop right there." I rinse the suds off and he is still laughing at me. I went from a having a crush on him, to wanting to crush him. Arghhhh men... I hate them...

C POV:

I made my way down and followed the music back to the garage. When I get there, Ana, dear sweet Ana has been replaced, stood or rather dancing in her place is a... Well I don't know what you'd call her, but the damned voice she has is near on perfectly in tune with the song and the body she has is going along for the ride? She pushes her breasts out and jerks her body and a part of mine rears his head again. I lean against the door frame and watch as my damned car get her loving attention, what I wouldn't give for that to be me she's shimmying against. I am never selling that car ever... She shimmies and rolls her hips and grinds against the hood, fuck if that isn't the sexiest thing I have ever seen. She whips a cloth thing around her head and well I enjoy the show, if I didn't know better I'd swear she is doing this to taunt me. My car hood is treated to the best wet tee shirt view ever... Then she spots me...

"Come on Willie! Ah yeah, ow, ow, ow... Fuck Christian Grey... Where did you spring from?" I gather I'm busted, and I smile, she's so cute when she is blushing.

"Can I just ask; do you do the same with the hot wax treatment?" Make a joke out of it Chris I tell myself, and she will relax more, hopefully I will or she will have to hose me down again...

"You didn't think to let me know you were here?" Nope, I was enjoying the show...

"Nope... I actually liked the show; call it payback for the cold shower..." I needed one anyway, and need another now...

"Was the water cold I am sorry, now I'm deeply embarrassed more than before, so move or this water will go everywhere and there will only be enough water for me to get warm under?" We could share the water, but I'd better not dare suggest that, I guess?

"Well, I need a cold shower after that; you really can sing and dance." Her nipples are pert and pushing through the pink bra she is wearing and the white tee shirt is not hiding anything. Then I notice her lip biting again, is she trying to fucking kill me?

"Thank Miss Cynthia, she taught me all her moves and floor fillers, from an early age..."

"You were taught by an exotic dancer, where, here in town and from what age?"

"No, my ballet teacher, come hairdresser, no, the singing and the moves are from my wild years at university. For my shame and I think that's enough stand back, please, how much did you see?"

"I believe you were comparing your double..." Wow, there she blows, she is going a very nice shade of red, her heart is beating and she realises she has everything on show; the wet tee shirt is now transparent.

"... Stop right there." I can't do anything but laugh as she rinses the car and very calmly puts the hose away and heads into the house, I follow her in laughing...

"Arghhhh, when were you going to tell me my wares are on display you pervert? Sit in there and don't move."

"I thought I'd watch you in the shower and return the favour?"

"Fuck a duck, bury me now, you wait there..."

"Do I have to?"

I play with her as she storms up the stairs. God and I thought Mia could slam doors. I sit in the rather comfortable lounge and see the fine old piano, an original and old Steinway and Sons. I see their photo's on the piano, Ana and her mother could be the twins, Adam and his dad are alike as is Ashley, the old guy looks damned happy in the family matching Christmas jumpers photo and they are seated around this very piano. I lift the lid and run my fingers across the ivory keys, it is tuned to perfection, I sit on the stool and play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, it really is a nice piano and I don't have one here. I need to get one soon, or have mine brought from home... I gently press the keys and the foot pedals and I lose myself in the music, I hear a sigh and turn my head. Ana is crying, so I stop...

"No, please carry on, Gabe played that all the time for me, please it hasn't been played for so long."

"If you are sure, sit here with me, I don't bite." She comes forward and sits at my side, I continue to play and as I do, she sighs. "Do you not play?"

"Yes, but not to this level, I danced and sang, they were my little girl passions, I learnt what I did from watching my mom and Gabe play, they would play for hours, the number of times I have fallen asleep to this tune right here, are too many to count. I am going to miss it, this place, but it sold the very day Gabe died. The bank were owed a fortune, and well hopefully they will love it as it is, they are getting rid of the stables and the paddock, for swimming pools and tennis courts, I ask you?"

"I like this house as it is, who bought it, do you know?"

"No, well we have heard gossip, that it's a professional couple with their daughter. Which if true, it will be great. I just have to put this lot in storage."

"What about the piano? I'd love to buy it, if you get the owner's permission, I'd meant to get one put in before I moved in, or transfer mine from Escala."

"I will see who owns it tomorrow; if they want to sell it, you have first option, if it were up to me you could have it, if you continued to play it daily." I nodded in agreement.

"Come, let's go and see these horses you have, is that our smelly washing in that basket, I will take it back and wash it Ana?"

"No, I will wash them and bring them around to you, it's safer and you would use too much detergent."

"Like you did washing my car?"

"Point taken, here let me help you up Mr Grey." She helps me up and as she does the touch of her hand in mine sends a zap of static to my head and I inwardly shiver. We lock the house and head to my car, place in the washing and go through to the back and wow, the impressive stables are huge. I gasp as I see them.

"He used to breed race horses, back in the day, but they got too much for him and he then just had the four P horses, Poppa, Patience, Percy and Papillion. Percy alas, he died a year ago, so it's just the three mares now." She opened the doors and the three of them were each in their own stall. "Here give this to Papillion, lay your hand flat and she will take it from you, it may tickle." I do as she asks and she's right, the horse's massive lips tickle at the palm of my hand and I snort, it felt rather soothing and I ask for another. I watch as she stroked her horse's head, the one she it petting is pure white, and is called Patience, Pepper is white with brown tiny spots all over her. Papillion is a jet black fine specimen and is my favourite; I need to get mints, carrots and apples.

I watch as Ana brushes them and runs her hands all over their silky coats, and for what seems a long while too, and smile as they nudge her away from them with their heads. What would she have done if I hadn't got a barn, umm, I'd have had the bottom part of the new barn conversion, house thing that Elliot built, turned into a new and actual working barn.

"Ana, it's getting dark, you haven't eaten and I have food waiting for you at mine."

"I have to be getting back; Dad has had a long weekend and I said I'd cook his supper and spend some daddy and daughter time together, can I take a rain check?"

"Yeah, I'm around for a while."

We drive to her place and her father is not yet home. I run around and open her door. I offer my hand and as she takes it, we have a static build up again and she ouches as it happens. I pull her closer and she is there again in my face, she is about to turn away and I kiss her... I fucking kissed her and as I did it felt nice, but alien, I don't kiss my submissives. This is my first fucking kiss; I'm twenty seven and getting a kiss, which I initiated. I am glad Ana was my first, because boy, what a kiss it is. I gently part her lips and my tongue caresses hers and as I am about to grab her closer, we are blinded by headlights, her father is coming down the road.

"You better go Christian, and thanks for today and for the kiss it was nice."

"Nice...?"

"It was a one off and quite nice, but it's too soon for that to mean any more than thanks for a nice day, I'm not that naive, you didn't do love. Before, when I begged you for a kiss, you denied me, So, why is it different now, and why now do you want to kiss me? I'm sorry Christian you are so confusing, thanks for today." I tried to explain, but she cut me off. Her father walked towards me and I am introduced.

"Daddy, this is Christian Grey, Christian, my father Raymond Steele. Christian was just dropping me off, we spent the day at the farm."

"Nice to meet you, I hope the locals are treating you right?" Had he seen us kiss?

"Yes, they have been most welcoming. I have to be going, the site is going to be busy all day, so I need an early night, it was a pleasure meeting you Sir, and Ana thanks for today it was very, nice... I hope all goes well for you tomorrow. See you later in the week perhaps?"

"We'll see, it's a small town, good luck yourself with the hiring. Goodbye Christian." I had been dismissed, I nodded and got in my car and drove home, what just happened then, did she brush me off, wow it hurt?

Getting back Adam and Georgia were just leaving, I explained about me being in his clothes and he fucking laughed about the skunk, I may have let him believe the skunk got me wet, not his sister. I waved them off and headed in, Booty missed me and was running at my legs and head butting them until I relented and picked her up, I got my second kiss of the evening and a face lick and spit clean to boot.

"Nice threads there Bro, Christian Grey cowboy, yea haw..." Did he just yea haw me, really?

"I got wet at the farm, a skunk sprayed my car and yes it stunk, these were all Ana had at her friends place, where is Kate?"

"She and Mia are bonding in the steam room, my sister the fucking cock blocker, and I swear I will kill her Chris. Every time I got a chance to whip Kate away Mia stepped in between us."

"I guess you know how it feels now, listen I'm going to bed I have a headache and I need to do a little work for tomorrow first, see you in the morning Lelliot. Oh and thanks for making me buy this place, it feels like home already."

"You're welcome, I guess?" I nodded and went to bed. I will get up early and finish the work I have to do then. Another first for me, me leaving and putting off work, where is my head at? It's back at Ana's place kissing her and feeling like a teenager and I think I liked it, a lot...

Ana's POV:

As he drives away, I watch the tail lights fade and disappear, and then realise my father is watching me. I blush and as he takes my hand, we walk in to our cosy home.

"Nice man, I've only heard good things about him."

"He is Daddy; he really is, as are Mia and Elliot his brother and sister. How's your day been Daddy?"

"A bitch, we got called out to Forks another girl has gone missing. We were helping them search the Olympic National Forest, it's like searching for that needle in a haystack, this is girl number nine and they are on about getting the bigger agencies in, she fits the profile of the others. Be careful out there Baby Girl?"

"I always am Daddy. I always am, I always have my gun to hand and my daddy taught me some kick ass moves. Now what do you want for supper?"

"Anything Annie, anything at all, I may wash up before it though, it's been a long weekend. Do you, Ash and Adam still want me there at the will reading?"

"Yes Daddy, it seems odd that he requested her to be there too. I wonder what he had to say to her in death that he couldn't have told her whilst she was living?"

"Blessed if I know, that damned woman could drive a sane man to commit crimes and a member of the temperance league to hit the whiskey damned hard. I need to be there for Ash, he despises the woman."

"Adam and I aren't overjoyed she will be there, and I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us?"

"Well, we won't know until it gets here, now about that kiss?" Crap, I thought he hadn't seen it.

"Nothing; it was a peck goodbye, we had a pleasant day at the farm and that was it."

"If you say so Annie, if you say so..." I smiled and went through to the kitchen, it was a hell of a lot more than a peck on the cheek, it made my womanly bits come to life and reawaken after a twenty four year hibernation, and wow what a man to wake them up and what a bloody good kisser he was... I want more of those and by god I intend getting them, but for now, this thing is going my way not his way...

* * *

If you like, can you leave a smiley face or a comment lol Thank you...?


	7. Chapter 7

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Troll alert if you are a _**nasty guest troll creeping under my bridge**_... do not bother with a comment... love the new delete review button... If however you are nice guest crossing over my bridge and leave a comment being nice, I thank you.

xxx You see _not all guests are trolls_, thank you for being nice xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Seven: He did what, because he was what:

Ana's POV:

I make a simple supper of pork chops mash, green beans, corn and gravy, which my father and brothers eat with gusto. I clear the pots and tidy away. After I make a pan of hot chocolate and a fresh pot of coffee, we sit and talk about seeing dear Granny Mae tomorrow.

"I don't think she is owed any money and 'Ole Mr Appleby didn't like her very much. So dad, why did he ask her there?"

"I'd be a wiser man than I am, if I knew all the answers Ash, she's only going to get the rise outta you three, don't let her see you down there in that bitter place, rise above it as you always do. She is a shrew and an evil woman; she is nothing to you and that was her choice, remember that. We are stronger we four than her, she is a bitter and twisted woman on her own in a place with nobody to make her happy. She chose that path, so shall she walk it, alone."

"Dad, she will get at me again..."

"Son, she has been getting at me since the day she found out your Mama married a broke assed Marine. She wanted rich, for her daughter and she landed herself a poor man."

"It was her own fault you met Mom, had she not cut her off Mom wouldn't have been working as a waitress, her plan backfired and well we are here and happy together. Ash, come on get to bed I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Ana, I'm too big for that, when will you stop treating me like a kid?"

"Hey kiddo, you will always be our baby brother, so get used to it, she still comes in and tucks my sheets around me kisses my head and turns off the light, every time I'm home, and if she didn't I know I'd pissed her off. Bed, and don't worry we will all be up soon. We have a day and a half tomorrow."

"I am going, are you happy?"

"Yes very and Ash, whatever she says, we know it's a crock of shit okay?"

"Language Annie, watch it please?"

"Okay Daddy, sorry..." Ash goes to his room, he'll be up on his computer most of the night, he over exaggerates, as does Adam, I check to see they are up to no good, engaged Adam may be, but when our father says no sleepovers in his house, without the gold band, he means it...

"Annie, you get to your bed, you too Adam. Damn that part time lawyer and his early appointments so he can get to fishing, he needs replacing, he is fixing to retire soon and then the nearest full time law office is in Olympia."

"I'm going Dad, see you in the morning Adam..."

"Yeah, see you in the morning Ana, and Ana why did Christian have my clothes on really?"

"Wanna smell the skunk spray Adam; it's still on his damned jeans and shirt?"

"Nope, I'll believe you thousands wouldn't."

I went to bed before dad questioned me too. My brothers are... Arghhhh, my brothers are potty and I love them to pieces, but I would still quite easily strangle them both some days. I get in bed and turn off the light, and as I do, my phone goes. I hope it's not a vet call; I am not on call out, not tonight? I turn over and it's a text.

Grey: Thanks for today, it was different.

Me: You are welcome, the skunk went home happy, and I hope you did?

Grey: Very...

Me: Make the most of it I meant what I said.

Grey: I'm working on the confusion.

Me: Well it needs a lot of work.

Grey: I will put in the hours, I live to work on problems.

Me: I'm a problem, me, you think I'm the problem, really?

Grey: You are many things Miss Steele, but no, I have the problem, not you.

Me: Okay then, good luck with tomorrow. I need sleep, I'm tired, car washing takes it out on me.

Grey: It was a very energetic performance. Sleep well and good luck tomorrow. Give your grandmother what for.

Me: Will do...Goodnight Christian.

Grey: Ana...Goodnight.

I flipped the sound off and curled up in my bed and smiled, he's working on it. There's hope for him yet. I am woken by my father, I ask you, who opens a law office for one hour every other day, that hour being eight in the morning, Dillon McDougal that's who! I shower dress and head down to three faces all ready dressed and waiting they have made me a tea to go and a cheese toasty.

"Gheeze any one would think you three were dying to see the old sow?"

"Soonest over soonest mended, it's what your mother always preached."

"Yeah she also said rip the plaster off quickly, and it won't hurt as long, I still remember you taking half my knee skin off with it too."

"Will you ever let me forget it?" We three Steele children said no at once, on our fathers face was the beginning of a smile ... Laughter was heard as we got in the Jeep.

Getting there, her car was all ready waiting and her drive tipped his cap at us. Really, the hats a tad too much of an over kill Granny Mae, everyone knows he's the latest toy boy... Oh god how desperate is he! We walk in, the four of us showing a united front, and as we do she is sat in the biggest chair preening.

"You deemed fit to arrive then?"She said and held her head high and away from us like we stank.

"We did and a full five minutes early Granny Mae." We call her that to rile her, and it works every time, she looks like she is going to expire at any moment. The lawyer, already in his sodding fishing gear, walks in to his office with a very smartly dressed man. I don't think he is going fishing...

"Morning folks, the fishing should be good."

"It may well be, but I need to know why that deluded old fool of a man wanted me here, and why is one of my late husband's lawyers with you?" The smartly dressed man remains silent, his eyes scan the room, us and then her. He smiles and nods his head and winks as he sees me watching him. Okay, he's not strange at all...

"Mrs Wilkes, I will be pleased to answer your questions, as soon as I have read the will of Gabriel Appleby, latterly of Appleby Farm, Montesano, please sit, you four will need to be sitting." We look at each other and sit. "Now, this is the last will and testament of one Gabriel Appleby. It was dated two days before his passing, as he added certain things into it pertaining to you Mrs Wilkes. Now, I will begin this sad and arduous task and it may take some time... I, Gabe Appleby, do leave and bequest all my worldly goods and chattels, to my family, my only remaining family, Raymond, Adam, Anastasia and Ashley Steele. This includes, if not all ready sold upon my death, Appleby's Farm." He coughs. "As you know that was sold as soon as he stopped breathing and for your grandmothers shame, it was her forcing the banks hand that it was sold so quickly. This part is a new thing for me, a recorded appendage to the paper will, it is written down also, but he wanted you to see his face as he explained his sorry tale." He turned on the television and the clear picture was of Gabe in his hospital bed, just after I had visited him...

"I did so as CEO of the bank, my late husband's bank, and now mine." She preened, the bitch is one snide remark away from looking to get my boot removed surgically from her butt...

"We will come to that later Mrs Wilkes. For now may I continue?" We nod as he presses a button on his remote control. Gabe starts talking and hopefully explaining the family thing...

"Hello my family, what a joy you were and never I hope, did I ever treat you with anything but love and kindness, the same affection as you kids, your mother and your father always showed me. If I could have told you this whilst I was alive I would have. You inherit my estate, because my only daughter, your mother, was not able to inherit, as sadly she is waiting for me on the other side." I and my brothers are sat open mouthed and shocked... Granny Mae and my father, not so it seems...

"I hope you are sitting comfortable and you Mae Wilkes are getting hot and bothered and do not, I repeat do not leave your chair until all this is over, or the man stood with Dillon there, will make sure you are arrested for fraud." I look at the man and he smiles again, okay this got interesting...

"Now Mae Wilkes; remember that I always told you 'in death, we have nothing to fear,' and you should know, facing death I find some comfort in my own words of wisdom. Therefore, I'd like to add in an appendage to my wisdom and your lack of it... You can't have a dead man arrested, nor can you any longer threaten me with revealing the truth to those who needed to know. So sit up, shut up and listen, as I did, you stupid vindictive bitch... I was not in a coma when you called at my hospital bed, and started confessing your sins, I was napping, can you imagine my joy hearing everything I had already suspected you of doing long ago, you silly woman, death bed confessions are usually done the other way around, you vain and conceited woman?"

We all looked at her and as her butt hovered out of the seat, she firmly placed it back in the chair. This could be an interesting day after all and well worth getting out of bed for.

"For near on fifty years you have denied me acknowledging Carla Mae as my daughter publicly. I kept silent in public, for fear of ruining her and her children with those phoney charges, charges you and your shady lawyer bed buddy filed against me. Do you remember those, the ones that said should I talk; I would be arrested for doing something you made up, something so vile and horrendous with under aged girls, and yes copies were kept and are here, should you deny it? All lies cooked up to keep me from telling your husband the truth and to keep me from my daughter? Take over Dillon, is she squirming yet?

I will see you lot when the party down here finishes, don't be rushing to get here any time soon though, see you on the other side and remember, trade is good for many things, friendship, love and a whole lot more, mainly respect and loyalty, the things money just can't buy, remember to be wise and payback all kindnesses shown you, love with a pure heart and care about others less fortunate and show them respect when doing it, charity is a mean son of a bitch to swallow, remember all that and you three won't go wrong, remember everything I taught you and remember that I always loved you, no matter what you called me, I was always your grandfather, and proud didn't come close to how I was feeling, seeing you three grow into what I always knew you would be, your mothers greatest achievements, she said that over and over and each and every time we spoke, it was always with regret at holding back our secret, that will be explained too, and more besides, now go fix something that's broken and let an 'ole man get some shut eye... " Granny Mae looked a tad upset... Good.

"See he was mad, mad as a March Hare, I went to see an old friend and sat and wept by his bed, just days before he died, and I was distraught and making peace. That nurse told me he wouldn't be able to hear me, but I only told him how much I loved him, nothing more." Then right on cue, the dab of the handkerchief, and yep we have seen this act before, at mom's funeral. Mr McDougal stopped the tape. As I was passed a tissue, for my real tears...

"He thought you would say that, and here are the last four psych evaluations he had done, and each year he was a switched on as a burning light bulb, and yes there are two reports, with two doctors, and a very neat death bed confessional, by yourself Mrs Wilkes. It appears Ashley here taught the old man how to dictate his memoires to this device, he heard you in the room telling the nurse to shut the door, and recorded the whole thing, very clever don't you think?" I could have high fived Ash and Mr McDougal had shut her up quick smart.

"He covered all the bases, is what I think you are saying Dillon, yes?" My dad is intrigued and happy to see the old witch squirm, I think Dad too, is glad he came now...

"Yes Ray, I am. Now, where was I, oh yes? Those threats and charges cannot be laid against a dead man and in the envelope there are sworn statements from the two girls you paid to lie for you. Also in the envelope the blood works and test proving Carla was Gabe's daughter. Also, the blood works proving his three grandchildren are of his blood too."

"So, what of it...?" The smart gentleman stepped forward. As Granny Mae shuffled in her seat.

"As you know, your daughter was left as sole beneficiary, to your late husband's estate. It was to be held in trust for his daughter Carla Mae Wilkes, you were to act as the executor of the estate, but only until Carla reached her twenty fifth birthday, and or only controlling her money, until she could do it herself. You have constantly signed these legal documents and stated she suffered from a mental incapacity, providing us with many bogus medical documents and health reports, and as her guardian, you were then solely made responsible for her care and for the running of her trust funds. Then when she died twelve years ago, you inherited all her revenues, estates and chattels, as you signed this legal document, stating fraudulently I might add, that she left no issue known to you, and that you were her only relative. We being a Seattle law firm, never checked on this or you, because it seems the senior partner in question Mr Alex Ward vouched for you, and he was the one who help you commit this fraud, and therefore no red flags were ever raised, and then after Mr Wards death, your grandmother, cleverly switched to her own attorneys. We ever questioned how he handled his clients, but we are doing so now and anything else pertaining to this matter has undergone a thorough investigation and had he not passed, Alex would be in the hot see along with you too Mrs Wilkes."

"She did what? She denied us as her family,you are truly going to burn in hell Grandmother. How did you never check on all this, how could your big firm not be wise in this matter and why did you suddenly get wise?" Way to go Adam...

"Allow me to explain Sir, when, on being approached by Mr Appleby a few days ago, asking us to look into my clients affairs, we heard from him just after your visit Mrs Wilkes by the way and unfortunately, just three days before his death, until then we didn't realise there had been any wrong doing. However, on receiving the phone call, I came straight here, then after we unearthed all of Wards files, proof of your fraud Mrs Wilkes and the firms senior partners culpability in all this, we went to work shutting down her access to your money quickly, and placed several injunctions and court orders in place to protect our new clients interests and we only just managed it, too, she was in the process of liquidating all your assets, your grandfathers quick actions, saved you from losing millions." Her face looked a rather interesting shade of puce...

"Well, she wasn't his child, so I would have inherited anyway; I just didn't want my darling girl to know her father was a man, who for want of a better word raped me." She dabbed her nose as the faux tears started.

"We had a feeling you would say that, Mr Appleby also kept your love letters, trinkets and your declaration your child's parentage. Having seen them all, I, my partners, and the district attorney have looked and nowhere in them, does it say you were ever raped, assaulted or in any way shape or form harmed, in fact, until Mr Appleby lost a fortune, in a dubious land deal, which we are also looking into, you were running away with him, but with Gabriel having little or no money left, you stopped with your then husband, Mr Wilkes. He then raised your child as his own.

"He knew he wasn't her father, it seems then it didn't matter to him who fathered his child, and so what are you getting at?" Was she actually as dumb as I was thinking?

"What I am getting at is, for the past forty years since his death you have abused your power over your child's estate. Your husband, you are quite correct, knew Carla was not his child. That is why you were not left anything more than the one million dollars he left you, as per the fidelity clause of the contract, the one you signed prior to the wedding, a very early prenuptial agreement? Everything else was left to your daughter, Carla Mae Wilkes, true father unknown. It seems he knew you better than you did yourself. These men here are going to take you into custody now. Until Gabriel Appleby approached us shortly before his death we knew nothing of this, something we are rectifying a little more quickly than the years you committed grand fraud."

"I'm being arrested for what? Making sure that bum and his bastards don't get my husband's money, she was never legally married to him, I checked, she was mad, she must have been, because she married a poor man and she could have been surrounded by wealth and beauty, she was mad, he is a bum, why are you gripping me so tight, unhand me you brute?" I stood up and swung for her, ouch my damned knuckles hurt. I was grabbed back and held tightly.

"My wife was surrounded with beauty, warmth, love and so she had a wealth and happiness you would know nothing about, she had many, many people who loved her, and yes she always knew he was her father, she knew and he knew, it was an unspoken love and deep bond they shared, and one they shared right up until the day she died. That's why our children were always there, and never with you, you shrew..." Ouch, my hand hurts, my dad kept secrets, we will be having words...

"I want her arresting..." The smart man laughed loudly...

"Why, what for what? All we saw was you falling over, when you were told of your impending arrest. Please feel free to use a public defender, as all your personal assets were frozen, and as you have spent far more of your grand children's inheritance than you were entitled too, they will be getting them back as part payment to the millions you owe them. I will be only too happy to represent them in getting it all back." Okay I like this man.

"I have nothing, there is nothing left, it's all gone my homes, my cars, the land, everything is theirs, but I was his wife, his loving wife."

"It was never yours to lose, and you fraudulently had it longer than you were legally allowed it. You also signed a binding contract to birth him a blood heir, before you married him and promised fidelity to him and only him, neither thing did you do for him, and you were aware too, should you commit this act, you were to be given one million dollars, and you were to leave the marriage with nothing else. He left his estate to your daughter, not to you, he loved her and wanted to provide for her, he hated you and didn't trust you, he was to have made Carrick Grey, his daughters executor, but somehow Ward worked his magic and you were named instead, more fraud and your case for not knowing all this is getting weaker. Do you not remember you signed the contracts. Given the rest of what you've got going on do you really want to argue this in open court? I would imagine the press would have a field day?"

With that, we four Steele's were in shock and slumped in chairs, as two men in black dragged her off shouting for us to help her, us to help her was she serious? Was she frickin serious? Then it hit home Gabe was our grandfather, and then the sadness took over and I flooded the room with wailing and tears...

"I will be in touch, you may wish to sue us, and for that we are prepared, however as a senior partner at Grey, Fisher and Ward, we can only apologise for Mr Wards involvement in your affairs and his involvement with your grandmother. I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Michael Fisher, Mr Grey's Partner..."

"As in Christian Grey...?"

"No, Carrick Grey is his father, and he is coming to see you personally later today, he has taken time off to deal with a family emergency, his son Christian is seeing to a difficult personal problem at the moment. We didn't want to bother him; he would have been here as soon as we heard that Mr Appleby raised this matter, I hope though, you are happy with how I managed this matter, and as soon as I was aware there was a problem? He is now aware of Wards fraudulent behaviour, and wants to offer you a settlement of ten million dollars, for the stress this has caused you." I am shocked, as are my brothers.

"No; no we don't want your money, because we know what she is capable of, please believe us we really do. I would imagine this could do your company damage, if it got out yes?" It was my grandmother and a dead guys fault not the ones left behind, like us they were used too.

"Well yes, that is why we are offering to settle."

"How quickly did you look into the case for Gabe, sorry Mr Appleby?"

"I started the moment he phoned, I was driven here and he showed me those papers, I sat and listened to him all evening, and I believed him, so much so I had everyone in that very afternoon and checking everything Ward had done for your Grandfather Wilkes and latterly your grandmother."

"Could you have done anything sooner?"

"No, your Grandfather Wilkes was his best friend and his personal client, he went on to represent your grandmother, we had no reason to doubt him, I assure you, as soon as we heard of his imminent death later the next day, we froze all her accounts fearing she would try to hide assets and she did, she was here to beg you not to press charges, however given the amount of money involved and one of them being an actual bank, there was nothing we nor you can do, it's a federal case and best you keep out of it. We knew nothing, until Gabe came forward, that said I can now tell you the four of you are very wealthy." I smiled.

"We are all ready wealthy Mr Fisher, we have each other. It is a pity about the house sale, can we fight it Mr McDougal?" I asked, hoping for a miracle.

"Alas no, that was the banks doing, and I believe it was a cash sale and was done that very same day, you have been given the ten days to clear your possessions have you not?"

"We have Mr McDougal Sir, and we will empty it as soon as we can. I just hope it's not to people using it as a holiday home, who bought it?" I am hoping fingers crossed it isn't.

"I don't know, but as you own the bank, you could go and ask your board?" Mr McDougal is tapping a pencil, its way past good fishing time...

"No, they can have the house, it was bought fair and square, and Grandpa Gabe would never have backed out on his word. I won't start, sorry we won't disrespect his teachings now he's gone, it's the least we can do for our grandfather right Ana, Ash?" We both nodded.

"So what happens now?" Dad asks.

"We need you all to come to Seattle in the next month or so, and sign over the companies, properties and money over to you, as soon as it is done, we will be in contact. In the mean time, I believe you have ten million dollars, the bank have released the funds set aside for your grandmother as CEO, and placed them in your account Adam, I trust you will share it with your siblings?"

"No... I think they can earn it Mr Fisher, so how much are your legal fees to retain you and to keep our businesses going, and getting a new CEO in at the bank? I can't run it, I'm a serving Marine, Ana is the vet here, and Ashley, well he wants to dominate the gaming world, not the banking world!" He laughs as he says it.

"We could work out a good deal, I believe Gabriel like to barter goods for services?"

"He did, can we sell the banking group, money to us, isn't the be all and end all and that is one stress we don't need." I asked of Mr Fisher, he simply smiled and said he knew a man who could find us a good deal... Mr Christian Grey, he knew all the right people, he would see Carrick, I stopped everyone mentioning they all ready knew Christian, with my glare. We shook hands and he left us to Mr McDougal's closing of the will...

"So, anything he owed, send us the bill and Dillon, thanks for being his friend. He rated you as a fisherman, said your lawyer days were behind you, when do you retire?" My dad asks, but is still shocked.

"In a month or so, when the new guy takes over, and I am off to spend all my days fishing, speaking of which they are biting, you know where the door is." We laughed and headed home for coffee, as we had a few things to talk about. Getting there, I opened the door and threw my bag on the table, and made a pot of coffee.

"So, first things first, when did Mom know Gabe was her father?" I asked of my sneaky father...

"After we got married and we started work on this place, your mother had a little accident, she needed an operation and some new blood, the town all gave blood to help, and only his was a match. She got suspicious, she had some tests done and realised who he was, when she was heavily pregnant with you two, at the time she went to see him and words were spoken, stories exchanged between just the two of them. I knew something was wrong, no, that's not what I meant, knew they were keeping something secret. Then when she was diagnosed with the heart thing, she told me he was her father, and she wanted to come back to be with him, they asked me not to say anything, this being the town full of gossips they were and still are, neither of them wanted to be the centre for new town news. As long as they knew, they were the only ones who mattered.

He has been with all three of you, from seeing your first steps, speaking your first words, and seeing you to your first day at school, he was always the nice old man you always knew, the man you all ran to when you wanted guidance and that special hug he gave. Deep down, I'd hoped, as you got older, that he would one day say something, at least to me. Then after your mom died, he was distraught, he didn't tell me much, only that this something was bad, and until today, I hadn't a clue what the hold that bitch had on him was, he and your mother were birds of a feather all right, and both of them took many secrets to their graves. Now I know, I guess I'd have done things differently. I would have rooted out these supposed victims, I mean it's my damned job, surely I could help out my own?"

"So, all the time we were calling him 'Ole Mr Appleby, he could have been called Pappy or Grand Pappy, you know, thinking of it, how sad that must have been for him?"

"I guess big sister as bad as it was calling your dad Gabe. When I was little I remember her calling him Daddy, when I was sleeping, when they played the piano together, I thought it was all in my dreams, you know?"

"I do know..." Ashley is feeling lost, he was there more than us, when we were at university and Adam joined up.

"Me too; it was something, I said to Christian today. That house held so many secrets, and our time spent there was filed with joy and the piano music, reminded me of the many times I'd fallen asleep listening to them play and talk, I think I heard the same things, their secrets, whispered as they played to sleeping children on the sofa. All that missed time with our grandfather, because of her." I am angry.

"Me too, I always thought it was my imagination."

"He had as much time with you as he possibly could, you were there most weekends, after school, you had your own rooms there, he did everything but call you his grand kids, Everything else he did as a grandfather could and should do." We, all three of us smiled, and said at the same time said...

"I guess we did..."

"Listen in the spirit of keeping him alive, the piano, as none of us play it well enough to appreciate it, I'd like to give it to Christian, he played it today, even better than Mom and Pappy Gabe did. He will appreciate it and care for it as they did, what do you think?"

"I guess Mom would have wanted it played, so I'm okay with that. The other things we have to store though. The first thing I am doing, is fencing off the land around here and having a house built for Georgia and me, if that's all right Dad having us as neighbours? The rest we can do the landscaping and planting that Momma wanted, yeah?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, it's what we wanted the land for, and all along it was already your Momma's, her mother was some kind of bitch all right."

"I wonder just how rich are we?" Ash asked, as he sipped his coffee. "It's just I'd like to get my own car, nothing fancy, just one to get me to and from college, nothing too fancy, but new, because Wanda's about had it?" I had to agree trade and barter for that was costing me a fortune, I agreed we needed our own car.

"I guess a drop in the ocean, if the ten million I have in my account is anything to go by." I laughed at Adam.

"Will you want to come out of the core now Adam, money and the marines don't mix?" My father asked, which shocked me a little, I wonder why he'd asked Adam that?

"Nope, I have a few years left yet to give to my country, and at least another tour. No, I won't be giving up on my dreams just yet Dad, not just yet."

"Ana, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, perhaps I will build the rescue centre myself, and set up a town restoration project. Christian mentioned he was going to offer to pay for a town make over, but why should he go it alone; we were born and raised here? If he can do it because this feels like home, we should do this, because this is home..." My brothers and father are nodding in agreement.

"Yep, any money from the bank sale should cover that, it seems we, like Mr Grey, are philanthropists..." Adam and I laugh at our baby brother. I don't think having money is going to change us, other than I now can see to more animals for free. Perhaps open up a really big rescue centre. I smile and sip my coffee, today was a very good day for me, my family and this town, I always knew we belonged here, knowing Grandpa Gabe's family had been here forever, made us being here all the sweeter...

* * *

Well how was it... Too obvious... Too sweet... Too nice... The trouble with having money it comes with it's own problems, losing it though causes more...


	8. Chapter 8

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

No Troll alerts: just friendly imps and fairies crossing my bridge for this one, long may it continue lol...

THANK YOU XXX

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Eight: She came in like a wrecking ball:

C POV:

I am rudely awakened by Elliot, he disturbed my dream about a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes, Miss Steele has plagued my dreams three nights in a row now; we have to say goodbye to Mia, her security Thomas Ryan, has come for her, as Elliot is needed here. I throw on my jeans and a tee shirt and go to see my sister off. I nod at Ryan, as he carries her bag to the car; he is definitely being transferred to my grandparent's home, when Mia has finished in Paris in three months, eleven weeks and three days I am reminded as she hugs me tightly.

"I will see you here in eleven weeks and three days Chris, will you miss me?"

"Umm, I might, keep safe and don't do something stupid, like marry your CPO."

"Ha, if I wanna I will, see you later Ell and Ell watch where you put your boots, I think Miss Crap-a-lot, has filled your last pair! Bye, bye Booty, the next time I see you, you will be sooo big." Booty licks her face and Mia, my very loud sister departs, after waving at us like she was off on a cruise, we both watched as the car head out of the gates and then we headed back in.

"Wow, have you noticed the deathly silence Bro?" Elliot takes his boot to the laundry room empties it, then fills with laundry detergent and rinses until the dog crap and smell has gone, then he opens the door and sticks it on a cane in the ground, he goes to the first pair smells and put them on. Nice, I have perennial work boots boarder to my eu-natural-garden; I need a gardener.

"Mary, Mary, how does my garden grow, with work worn steel toe capped boots and bamboo canes all in a row..." I start to sing...

"Wow your humour is coming on in leaps and bounds, so you and Ana spill?" Elliot has that stupid grin on his face.

"For a minute I thought I'd gone deaf... Thanks Lelliot, are we having breakfast here?"

"Yep Mia made it, it's in the oven keeping warm and then we have to be off, are you being Christian Grey, Master of Avoidance again?"

"Nope, I can't tell you something about nothing, she is just a friend, she is easy to talk to and nice company. You can do that with a girl you know Elliot, the talking thing."

"I'm sure you can, I do my thing, you well, what do you do now, you know now that you don't do the Evil Dom thing then?"

"Elliot, I never did Evil Dom, as you so nicely put it. I did what I did because it worked for me."

"And...There we have it, you used the past tense, have you realised there are other ways little Bro, and has the evil old troll been banished for good?"

"If I never see her again it will be a day too soon. It won't take her long to find me here though. I think I will have Taylor and the rest move here at the weekend, I suppose Susannah will have told her mistress she saw me."

"Didn't she sign your paperwork?"

"She did, but Elena found her for me, they were mostly found for me by her, so all of them could side with her. I don't think the older ones will, but the younger ones are more easily led." I sighed.

"Okay enough; eat this before it gets cold. You have enough to worry about today, without thinking about her, but we will talk each day, just a little and in a few weeks I will know more and be able to help more, but for now all I want is for you to know that no matter what I have your back, oh and can I borrow a whip or two?"

"For one minute you had me there Ell, yeah you can have as many as you want, I have a wide range of them, also paddles, floggers and canes too."

"You kinky fucker you... There's me thinking you were fucking gay and parading around in gay bars, in leather chaps, whoa Bro... Do you have the kinky leather crap?" I laugh loudly at Elliot

"No, I wear an old faded pair of jeans, a smile and very little else..."

Unless in a scene, but he doesn't need to know that... I eat my breakfast and watch as Elliot scans his lap top and makes calls and eats, he can multitask well and he isn't a goof ball where his business is concerned, it's just with his ladies. The talk though, now has me wondering what I should do with Escala, as I will be downsizing, that means getting a smaller apartment there. I don't want reminders in my life of the man I was. Can you though, can you just put aside the years of doing something you are used to doing and for such a long time, a thing you thought you needed? I have to hope so, or what am I doing all this for? I need to get back to this project, or am I just burying my head in the sand with the mall and moving here? Elena will hunt me out of that I am sure. Elliot hits the text button and smiles.

"The temporary offices and cabins have already been delivered, as have the port-a-loos and the catering van. There is nowhere to eat for the men for miles, so are we subsidising the costs again?" Breakfast business meetings with my brother, we haven't done this for years, not since he refitted both Grey House and Escala.

"Yes, the workers just pay half the cost price for everything; however, they can have the first month's food free, until they are paid. We need local cooks to cook too and a nurse or two, I think it's too far to the towns and they need both food and emergency cover on site, thankfully this development isn't near to any bars this time." Drunken construction workers are a ball ache according to Ell. I clear away and take a call from Taylor, I point out to Elliot I am changing.

"No fucking suit, you need to wear jeans and a shirt, smart casual, building site chic, not mega mogul okay?"

"Yep, gimmy five minutes Ell I need to take this." I disappear to my rooms and take the call.

"Sir, how is it there?"

"Fine, really great actually. How quickly can you, Gail and the rest get here?"

"Well today, if we have too or the weekend if you want everything closing down here and your things bringing there?"

"The weekend is fine, leaving just the basics, things such as the furniture and the larger pieces will have to go into storage when I sell it, and the room will need seeing to, but for now everything personal to me is to be brought here with yours and Gail's things too. Escala is to be locked down tight. I won't be based there any longer and Taylor, all my papers from Escala, all my confidential files and papers are to be placed in secure files and you need to see to their delivery here personally. I also need security to bar Mrs Lincoln from all of my buildings and I want all codes changing. I won't be working from there nor living there ever again, as it will be sold sometime soon."

"That will be fine Sir, and I will have Barney here later in the week, to start placing a better remote sourced electronic security system here, one that we can monitor from there. I have news on Mrs Lincoln; she has been trying to get in to see you at both Grey House and Escala. She is already on the proscribed list and I have already locked her out of all the buildings and security are aware she is to be escorted from the buildings and police are to be called, should she kick up a fuss as she did yesterday."

"Good and the fuss, was it very disruptive?"

"No Sir, I informed her she had more yet to lose if she broke her agreements with you. I hope I did not overstep the mark Sir, as your father could only served her with restraining orders at first light this morning, she now has to keep a thousand feet away from you and your properties at all times. She doesn't as yet know about Montesano, and she hasn't as yet, met up with Mrs Browning, as their tight business schedule did not allow for any personal visits. The Browning's are at Grey House now, I have eyes on Mrs Browning as we speak, and Sir they are then heading straight back to Australia. Their son has had a fall, it was not too bad apparently, so they need to be there for him. I have sent a get well basket Sir, of child friendly things for him from GEH, Ros will present it to them."

"Good,that was thoughtful Taylor thank you, so the papers have they been signed?"

"Sir, the camera flashes are going off now as we speak, and yes there are smiles, the property is yours Sir, Ros has given me the thumbs up."

"Thank you Taylor, I will be at the site in the next half an hour, can you have Barney do a check on the Steele family here in Montesano, Anastasia, in particular. Also their maternal grandmother Mae Wilkes, currently resident here in the local jail, though her home is in Central Park. I want everything on her and as deep as you can go, please." That's more pleases than I think he has ever had off of me in the whole time he has worked for me.

"Sir, I will get on it as soon as the call is ended, they are leaving the room now, and I am seeing to it they get on that damned plane, without Lincoln spotting her."

"Thank you Taylor." I end the call...

I dress and head down; Elliot is gathering the paperwork together, as I grab my laptop bag and the food for later, that Mia has so thoughtfully packed for us. It seems I am in construction, or is that in demolition. When we get there the site is so different from the last time we were here. There are all sorts of heavy plant vehicles here, cranes, earth moving diggers, trucks and all with Grey Construction logos on them, and my pride in my brother must be evident, as he nudges my arm, as I stand and ogle the many bright yellow dumper trucks and bulldozers and a rock crushing thing...

"I may not be an entrepreneur like my little brother or fly a chopper, but my Tonka Trucks are bigger than the fuckers we played with as kid's egh?"

"Too fucking right, can I have a go Lelliot?"

"Nope, do you remember the last time I let you lose in one of them?"

"So... The house was shitty I knocked down, and anyway it needed to come down..."

"Chris, it was the wrong fucking house. It was only sheer luck they were away when you drove a dozer through their dream home..."

"I bought them a new one; they did very well out of my inexperience. Besides this is mine, I can knock whatever I want down Bro. There's Rodriquez, did they do the structural tests yesterday?"

"They did, and I have sent you the report it needs to come down be cleared, crushed and used as land fill for the new plots, the papers are here and we needed new photos done. Jose had the whole thing photographed and filmed yesterday, a before, during and after thing, he thinks it will be good in the selling of the spaces, 'from a dead gray space, to another great Grey opportunity' what do you think?"

"It is a good idea and it will sell the spaces, god this is giving me such a fucking buzz."

"Welcome to my world Bro... Let's get us some publicity and shit, look at the queue of people wanting jobs."

"Wow, is that all the way down the highway?"

"Yup, I think we will be fine for locals Bro. There are various businesses wanting in too. I have had the ones who had anything to do with the other project vetoed, if they didn't do it right the first time they ain't getting a second chance." I went to the temporary office.

"Barney, what the hell got you out of your basement?"

"Boss Man, I have to set up your communications here, if you hadn't noticed it's not like you are in an amazing WIFI zone or anything. Besides I am interviewing my new intern, he seems a really bright kid. Ash speaks highly of you..."

"Ashley Steele? He is a good kid yeah; he is quiet and reminds me a lot of you at university Barney. Has Welch been in contact with you?"

"He has and as soon as Ash said you and his sister had a 'thang', his words not mine, I had the usual reports done, check your in box because I sent it yesterday? She seems a nice girl Boss Man." I haven't checked anything other than my phone.

"She is, and no she isn't like the others."

"Good, she is different that much I can see from her report. Now you are set up here and I am going to meet the kid, you are paying for breakfast. He just texted, they have had some good news."

"I am sure if they want me to know, they will tell me later, go and enjoy it. Who is the quiet girl over there?"

"Oh that's Melody Price, my friend and a most excellent hacker, but to you she is a firewall expert. Therefore, you are secure, sound, and ready to roll, see you later Boss Man. Elliot see you when you break it, it's a gentle piece of equipment, treat it like you do your third leg and gently, 'cos if you break this one I will come and break your tripod, get my drift Sexy_Seattle69." He high fived Elliot and the young lady with them inched out of my vision, was I that bad? Crap yeah, all she heard was me hollering down the phone to Barney 24/7, shit, I smile back at her and she just stares, okay bad move...

"Right Gumbo, see you on-line later Dragonmaster, and you High-Priestess22, you take me out like that again and I fight dirty, next time." Who knew they were gaming world buddies? "Have you met my ass of a brother, you have probably heard him hollering at Barney here? Mel, meet Christian, my brother your boss."

"Sir, pleased to meet you. I will wait in the car for you." She scurried off.

"Wow that was an epic awkwardness, poor Mel see you later Gumbo we have a dragon to slay..." I shake my head, and get down to work, as Elliot goes and posses for the photos, they can have one of me and that's it.

I set up in the corner desk and open my e-mails. The one I want to see is Ana's background check. I print it off, then read and take everything in, she has told me almost all this information already, as she said, she is an open book. However, as I turn the page, there was something she didn't care to share; there had been an altercation with a teacher's aid whilst she was at college. He assaulted her, and hit her several times, all before more happened her tutor thankfully had returned to the classroom and heard her feet kick the store room door. The man in question, one Kyle Harris fled the scene and died, having thrown himself from the roof of another part of the college, when cornered by the police, he jumped rather than be without Ana. I would guess had Ray found him, he would have been dead anyway?

I read the medical report and I look at the photos, and though she was not sexually abuse thankfully for her, she was hit several times to the face and the upper body and her hands and feet were bound. As I looked at the rope bindings closely, I shook, they were Japanese Kinbaku, it is an artistic rope tying and knotting skill, I use these knots and bindings in my bondage scenes, he too had used the same knots and it is well done too. The man who did this was into bondage, I felt sick at the dark side of my fun past time, there wasn't any fun in what happened to Ana though. I closed the report and shredded it, I didn't need to know more and if she wanted to tell me, she would. This was what Kate and Ash had been trying to tell me. I now understood.

I make a pot of coffee and note Elliot likes his creature comforts alright; there is a fridge, a microwave, a jug kettle and a coffee maker exactly like the one at Escala. He has expensive tastes, when I'm paying, at least I will have good coffee. I delete Ana's report from my laptop and email account and ask for the Steele's reports to be stopped, though the one on the grandmother I still want, I will buy them that land, after all I don't want anything building there to spoil my view. I am called to do my publicity photo and as I pose, I see a very battered VW bug chugging to a stop outside the temporary offices, we all duck as we think shots are being fired, Ana shrugs her shoulders and shouts sorry, as the bug had died and backfired. I smile and pose for the damned photo with Elliot next to the demolition wrecking ball, Ana walks over and smiles. I wave her over and she comes forward. Elliot is so fucking happy to see her, get your eyes off of her she is mine...

"Here Banana, come and have your photograph done, how do you fancy knocking the first bit down for promo, Anastasia Steele, local girl starts off a whole new era of working opportunities for the area with Grey Construction?"

"Oh god yes, do you know how long I have wanted to swing a wrecking ball and do some real damage?"

"You and Chris both, tell you what, both of you get in and Chad there will show you what to do and Griffin here will clear the site. How about you give us a few hours getting the good folk of the county employed too?"

"As it happens I have the day off, I'd love to help I make a cool secretary, if that's okay Christian?" I was still looking at Ana and taking in her beauty.

"What? Ana knocking down something, secretary, yeah she can't do any worse than I did. Follow me how did things go Ana?"

"Can we talk about that later? Let me knock something down and rid some frustration out that way, and then I need a nice cup of relaxing tea. It was a bitching morning Christian, can we do that?"

"Sure, this way Miss Steele, I believe like Miss Miley, you are coming in like a wrecking ball?"

"I am..." I help her into the cabin and as do, Elliot grins, I wink, okay I may be a little interested in Miss Steele, and she has me enchanted, interested, mesmerized and confused as fuck. Chad gives us the idiots guide to swinging the ball, and the drop and release thing, if we fuck up by not listening, we could easily do some unintended damage. Ana takes to the controls as the publicity shots are done. Okay, I may have had a few done with her in here too.

As Chad asks for everyone to stand clear, I sit behind and watch as they between them knock the whole of the front down and it's a good job we knocked it down, Chad says it was far too easy to knock down and thankfully they had not built a great deal. As Chad tapped Ana on her shoulder, she turned the thing off. I didn't want a go, I got my kicks watching Ana and her screams of sheer joy as the building crumbled, that was reward enough.

"Thanks Chad, we will leave you to it." I jumped out and as I held my arms out for Ana, the crane moved and she fell into my arms. "Ana, are you okay?"

"Hu, yeah, I'm fine Christian, that was so great, thank you." She kissed my cheek and I swear the crowd gathered cheered. Okay...

"It seems that may be the money shot, sorry Christian, I just hell I just, I well..." I kissed her to shut her up. That was the money shot and she didn't stop me with a slap. I smiled and we headed hand in hand into the office and said nothing more. Each of the offices were organised into specific crew needs, the demolition crew will have it cleared and stripped back in two days. The metal is being sent off site to be recycled into the new iron beams needed and the other steel metal work needed, and extra excavated earth works distributed around the sites many gullies and used to fill the natural land fill sites.

"Ana, that was stupid of me, especially after the text last night, you made yourself clear and I over stepped the mark, I'm sorry."

"It was all due to the adrenaline rushing through me and knocking that damned eye sore down, it was so cool. let it go please? So Christian, what positions are we interviewing for?" I read the sign on the door... Err, fucking hell.

"Elliot can you please get in here now..."

"You hollered little Bro, how was it Ana, the wrecking ball thang?"

"Oh it was super cool and yep I sounded so very preppy teenager like then, that's crossed off my bucket list thank you. I have always wanted to do it ever since I was little, and a cartoon character got in the cabin and knocked the wrong house down."

"Ha, that was what Chris did and it is why he was banned from my demo crews, and I wouldn't let him loose with a two ton wrecking ball, how was it Chris taking a back seat to Miss Ana here?"

"It was fine Elliot, so can I get to the jobs we are hiring for, erections?" He grinned, the bastard.

"Umm, iron workers, rod busters, welders, cowboys and general steel workers, why?"

"No problems. Just so Ana and I know what we are taking applications for, how is it going?"

"Fine, right here are some of my guys, they will help you and we are taking on gophers too, run arounds not the animals Chris. See you in a couple of hours, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I will make him a bed up here if he continues.

"Can I sit by you; I have to ask you some questions, about selling a whole banking group?" I am all ears, but as she speaks, three guys come in and settle at the other desks and then men and women, surprisingly enough, come marching in with résumés and application forms.

"Can I take you for something to eat when we finish Ana, it will be quiet and we can speak then? In the meantime hot water and tea bags are over there, please help your self, it looks like it could be a long day."

"Bringing work back to the area, all this will be worth it, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Please my cup is there, thank you and I don't take either sugar nor cream." She passes me my cup and sits at the side of me and I give her a log in details as she opens her lap top, which is waiting to go, she finds the page for erections and I know I heard her laugh and giggle as she got to the page of our requirements.

"Miss Steele please be professional, but that said, do you have any idea what a rod buster does?"

"Busts rods? I have no idea. They will tell us if we struggle." A guy in his mid twenties, blond, muscled and annoying sits on her desk.

"Just take their application forms and this list here is what they are able to do, if they have their credentials with them photocopy and attach them to their file and then log in here their details, later Elliot and Griffin will go through them. If you need any help, call me I'm Danny and sat over there."

"Hello, I'm Ana and that there is Christian, my boyfriend and I'm sure he can help should I need it, but thank you for the offer!" I spit my coffee over my keyboard, she winks. Fuck me. I then get a text.

Ana: Cover me please; I have issues with pushy men.

Me: I have trouble with wet hardware now, got you covered girlfriend.

I smile as I look at her rosy cheeks...

"Christian, dinner will be much needed, because look we have a very large queue of erectors to interview." She smiles and mouths thank you.

"Indeed Baby we do!" Danny sulks off and Ana smiles, okay so now I'm a faux boyfriend, I can work with that.

As the morning passes us by, I see the line getting towards just a few stragglers and Ana yawns. I finish with my last candidate and as I do, Ana finishes hers. Mid afternoon Elliot, his secretary and crew boss, have a pile of résumés to go through and I need to eat. As I tell Danny I am taking Ana home, my father enters the office.

"Dad, what are you doing here, where is Mom is she okay?" Ana rounds up hearing me panic and grabs my chest, I don't flinch I just hold her hand over my heart and as I do it stops running like a steam train and becomes a deep and soothing steady bump, de bump, de bump...

"Yes son she is fine, I need you to take me to the Steele's place, because apparently you know them?"

"I can to do one better, this is Anastasia Steele, why do you need to see them Dad?" Ana smiles and stands in front of me and as we seem to have a captive audience, Danny Boy, I put my arms around her waist. God she feels so soft. My father smiles and his eyebrow rises as he does.

"He is coming to apologise for something he has no need to apologise for, Mr Fisher was fine this morning." My father smiles, as Ana moves and shakes his hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr Grey, Anastasia Steele, can we go for food? I can rustle something to eat at home, are you coming Christian?"

"Yes, I can listen to your banking problems. Danny it has been good working with you. Tell Elliot we are headed back to Ana's." He nods his head and we head to the car. Ana gets in her beat up bug and I climb in, as we are supposed to be leading the way, but her little gem Wanda as she calls it, refuses to start.

"Grab your bags and whatever else you need, Dad can run us to yours and I will get it picked up."

"I am so sorry Christian, Carrick. The trunk has all my bags in, the lock box for the drugs and my gun. Can you help?"

"You have a gun young lady and Christian drugs, really?"

"I do, I hunt and occasionally have to put a horse or a large animal out of its misery." That's not helping Ana. I smile.

"Ana is one of the towns veterinary surgeons, her and her friend Kate Kavanagh are partners." I think he's relieved I'm not seeing the town's drug dealer.

"Oh, is this the same Kate that answered Elliot's phone yesterday?" My father asks.

"Knowing Kate, yes, she answers mine all the time. She is seeing Elliot or so she claims anyway."

"He did say she was very entertaining..." My father laughs as he helps get Ana's veterinary bags into his brand new Bentley. He was looking at Ana and then at me and he smiled. "So, are these all you have in your little bug? I drove one of those in my gap year tour across Europe; where many, many good times were had." My father has a twinkle in his eye and sighs.

"She's done her duty and needs a good send off and thanks to this morning's revelations, I'm in the fortunate position of being able to get a new one." I look at the wreck and agree, she has had a good run and looks like she is at the end of her natural life, there is more duct tape on her than there is of the remaining original roof leather and more filler than actual body work.

"I believe so, Michael was very impressed with you, your family and how well you reacted, only punching your grandmother the once. He said it was quite the one sided battle."

"Ouch, he told you? Now I am ashamed, you must think I am an undesirable?"

"Nonsense, he said, had you not hit her he was about to, so where to?" I get in the car and open the door for Ana, she breathes in the new upholstery smell and sighs, and she is right it has a nice feel and smell to it alright.

"Follow the road straight into Montesano Dad, you can have a look around my place whilst you are here, did Mom not want to come?" I get in the front passenger seat as Ana fastens her seat belt and I watch her in dad's mirror.

"She is in important discussions at work at the moment; she is coming at the weekend, before which I have to have a talk with you Christian." We hit the road where we fork one way to mine and one way to Ana's.

_Umm interesting, Mr Fisher said Carrick was helping his son through some issues, I wonder if it has something to do with that, and why do they keep looking at me, like I have a cootie on my nose that they dare not tell me about? I rub my nose and smile back at them..._

"Left here Mr Grey; just by the doll house mailbox."

"Lord this place is peaceful, relaxing almost and it has a strange feel about it." Dad opened the window and took in a deep lung full of the clean country air. Yeah Dad it feels good, clean and cathartic almost, and that's why this place is now home.

"I know, it's a very strange feeling that you get when you first arrive here, you either love it or hate it. Christian has the love it feeling, how about you Mr Grey?"

"Me too, it's like the town I grew up in Ohio, my father had a small law practice there and from what I remember of it, yes Miss Steele it felt very similar to this."

She smiles as I sit and listen; she brings out this need to talk in people. Simple talk too, about the mundane issues, the whys and wherefores of something as simple as the weather, the colour of the new house Mrs Whomever is painting, to coordinate with her pots in the garden. She makes it seems like an intellectual and stimulating conversation and yes she has serious ones too, point of fact the towns welfare, the jobs and the area she loves so much and her work.

"Oh please call me Ana, were you not there long and what happened for you to have to move, or is that too personal?"

"No, not at all too personal, it's just nobody ever asks me about them. The children, who aren't children any more, you've met them Miss Steele. Have a very exuberant set of grandparents, on their mother's side. Whom, I might quickly add, they love madly and who in return love them. They spoil them and are a biggest part of their past. My in laws, or as I call them the outlaws and their ever presence in their lives, replaced their need to ask me about my parents a long time ago, they have one set of living breathing grandparents, they didn't need the ghosts of another set." I listen as he talks, this is the most personal talk I have ever heard my father have. "They used to ask, but I didn't have a lot to tell them, you see I was only ten years old when my parents were killed in a freak storm on their way home from work. I then moved to Seattle to live with my grandparents, my father's parents." My father rarely talks about his parents or his grandparents and yet he speaks so openly to Ana, it's amazing, I may even be a little jealous of her right now. "I have often wanted to go back, but alas I never did, I prefer to remember them as they were."

"Me too, but I get to talk to my mom every day, she's sleeping over there by the old oak there." She points and there is a white picket fence around the tree and I see Ana smile. "It was her favourite place and it's where she would read us stories and tell us about her life with, as it turns out her true father that place brings me great comfort, but so do my memories of her and now of Pappy Gabe."

"Ana what happened this morning?" I ask, as I turn to face her, and smiles at me.

"I found out 'Ole Mr Appleby was my grandfather, and my mom's father. I was a little shocked."

"I bet you were." I am rewarded with a smile...

"My dad and Adam are inside, their cars are here and I know Ash is with someone from GEH, Barney Sullivan?" I nod. "Adam and my father were toasting Pappy when we left, I don't know what sate they will be in, I apologize ahead of going in."

"We can do this another time, I can stop at Christian's and come over tomorrow?" My father is up to something.

"Nonsense Mr Grey, there will be a scotch and a meal for you as promised and its good stuff too, it was written in the will and a case of it was handed to Dad as we left, to toast Pappy's passing and to her downfall." Ana opens the door and shows us in.

"This all sounds bad, Dad why do you want to speak to the Steele family?" I whisper as we approach the door. Ana smiles again, as we are shown into their very amazing home and it's very homey, even from the doorway the place seems to be like them, happy.

"Your father is going to try to get us to accept his ten million dollars, when we have already said no and that he isn't sure if we were serious, when we said that an apology was enough. Am I right Mr Grey?"

"It's Carrick, Ana please, call me Carrick. I cannot in all good conscience allow my firms illegal activity in the matter of your grandmothers and Alex Wards fraudulent handling of your late mothers estate to go, sorry, to pass without giving you and your family some compensation, Miss Steele."

"Mr Fisher apologised after it all came out earlier and as we told him and as I am now telling you, as far as the remaining partners and new partners were concerned, they have done nothing wrong, he lied to you too. However, had you sat on this fraud, or tried to hide his wrong doings, you can bet your fancy Bentley there and the fine suit you are wearing, we would have made you pay big time.

As it was your firm or rather, Mr Fisher acted swiftly on our behalf and so we are not doing anything about it, because Carrick, a truly given apology in our home is more than enough. Not all of us are out to get what we can for nothing: Did it harm us? No. Are we are still happy? Yes. Did we starve for not having money? No, we eat well. Did we have a roof and somewhere to sleep? Yes, we sleep. We sleep very well too, because we sleep soundly in the knowledge that we went to our beds with a clear conscience, under a roof my mother and father worked hard for and we enjoyed it all the more because it is a good and honest home."

"Wow Ana, that was..."

"...That was very pleasing to hear, something I applaud your parents for teaching you, manners and morals, something I wish I had been taught in just such a way, and was able to pass on. That knowledge has made you Anastasia Steele, a very special person." Okay, my father has gone doe eyed over Ana too, it must be the 'Ana Effect?'

"Please come in... Daddy, this is Carrick Grey and his son Christian, who you met last night for a brief moment. Carrick this is my dad, the local sheriff, Raymond Steele and my older brother, by four minutes, Adam Steele, at present serving his country as a marine, though if that is a cherry stain on the couch, he will soon be a dead marine." I smile as Adam raises his hands.

"I blame this cherry pie you made, it was just too juicy. Hi Chris, take a pew and Ana get the guys a drink, there's a good little sister. Mr Grey, please take your jacket off and sit yourself down, we are pretty much having a little man time. Ana went to find Chris, to sell a bank and to see him again, they had a moment last night and she didn't sleep too well..." I gawp at Ana! She came to see me and she finds sleep is eluding her too? Interesting, as is the look on her face, one of madness and embarrassment...

"I know how to kill you with this little finger Adam Steele, as it is I had already offered them a drink, how much have you drank?"She waves her right index finger at him and pulls her face.

"I don't want to put you out Mr Steele, really I only came to offer you the money again and give you and your family any assistance we can, in dealing with your mothers estate and of course your grandfathers affairs, Michael said your grandfathers lawyer was more interested in fly fishing, is this right?" Ray answered my father.

"Yep, Ole Dillon hasn't had the heart for lawyering for some time now, we will be glad to get the new guy in place and call me Ray, please sit and be welcomed into our home, my Annie's quite the cook." Ray stands and shakes our hands and offers up the cosy chairs by the fire. Adam takes our jackets and hangs them on a rather quaint moose head coat-hanger-come-decoration-thing, which I'm sure one of them must have shot...

"Well, until then I insist we help all we can." Ana comes in with the glasses and Ray pours us a drink. Ana sits on the chair arm by me, and as her father pours the amber liquid in our glasses, I note it's a good one, a very nice bottle of Macallan 1939, her grandfather had left them a crate full of ten thousand dollars a bottle, bottle of scotch to toast their good luck with. Ray raised his glass...

"Here's to old friends, to new friends, to good neighbours, to new neighbours and to the memory of a dear and trusted wise assed son of a mountain goat, here's to you 'Ole Gabe, now enjoying quiet time with his daughter, to you my old friend, goodnight and say hello to Carla for us and don't forget to tell her we are doing fine..."

"Cheers..." Ana wipes away a tear and I hand her my handkerchief. Which, she takes tenderly from me and wipes away the rogue droplets from those bright blue pools and looking into them, I know I'm gone...

"Thanks Christian, I am going to set about making dinner, please relax and make yourselves at home." She gets up and I want to follow her, I stay for a few moments and then I excuse myself. Adam points to the kitchen and I follow the sound of what seems like gospel music being sung... 'Oh Happy Days' I believe is the mournful tune she is singing so well.

"You have the voice of an angel..." She smiles as she looks up.

"Thanks, take a pew... So...Can we talk about the kisses the hugs and the impromptu dating thing, to cover the guy in the office?"

"I wanted to kiss you again Ana..."

"I wanted to kiss you again too Christian..."

"The thing about you being my girlfriend, that would be a first for me Ana because I don't date girls like you." I laugh and know the reason she did it, he was crowding her at her desk and she was panicking.

"Whoa, as in I'm not good enough to date you?"

"Hold up there, before you kill that steak. There is a lot you need to know about me before**_ you_** even take **_me_** on. I would, in a heartbeat like to see you more but I don't do girlfriends or rather I haven't as yet done the dating thing."

"Why, do you think people are after your money, because I can assure you, you are looking at about the only woman sorry girl who having money does nothing for."

"I had already gathered that, even before you turned down my father's millions, which won't come from his own pocket Ana, it's what the pay insurances for."

"It. Is. Not. Needed..."

"Okay, I get it. Right time for my confessional, can I please shut the door?" She nods as I close it."I usually have people I meet sign paperwork before I tell people things about me. You however, you are different, I know you won't be running off to the papers with your inside scoop on me."

"It's a given, this may be a gossipy town, but I do not repeat everything I hear, unless I know it to have been said in jest or if I feel the person will be hurt by what's being said. In that case, I normally cut it off at the source and make sure they know I will out them as the gossip that started it. You though hmm, you are already the target of all the town gossip or rather we are. I have already slept with you and we are doing so every time I pop into see you and oh yes and when we wash cars free from skunk spray, this town has eyes everywhere. We were spotted making out on the hood of your car and in the hay loft at Pappy's place."

"Wow, and who spread those rumours?"

"Adam, the biggest slack jawed idiot of them all, he and Georgia saw you in his clothes and had a drink in the bar before he took her home, made one little comment and whatdayaknow next thing, we had an audience in the hayloft watching us go at it."

"We were in the garage... And we didn't do anything!"

"See, you know that, I know that, but village gossips have their own tales to spin. Plus Mr Grey, we didn't make out..."

"An oversight on my part. Now, the dating thing?" Ana waved her hands as she chopped fr me to continue. "I have never dated or had a girlfriend, until very recently my family thought I was gay."

"Gay? How, you are most definitely not a 'friend of Dorothy' well, not with those kisses you aren't."

"Thank you, your kisses are the first I have had, so I wouldn't know what to compare them too."

"You have to be shitting me right, where is the camera hidden, you, you look like that and have never ever been kissed?"

"I have kissed other places, but never on the mouth, that is a very personal thing to do."

"Hold the fort, I have heard that said somewhere before... Carry on I will remember where soon enough, talk as I chop please? Does your father like steak, fries, onion rings and all the fixings as the say in the wild west?"

"He does, he is the master of the grill at home."

"Here my Dad wears the cooks apron at our hoe down shin digs, we Christian Grey, are getting off point, explain the kiss thing and hurry up I'm sort of confused..."

"I see women when the need arises..."

"Prostitutes, Pretty Woman, Julia Roberts, Richard Geer. She says she doesn't kiss on the lips because it is too personal... ERKKK..."

"No, I do not employ a prostitute and keep your voice down please?"

"Okay, how do you not pay a prostitute, they don't give it away for free, unless you are that good, fuck I mean flip, are you some sort of porn star? You have sex and don't kiss anything other than tits, ass and lady gardens, in those sorts of films?"

"What, oh my god, did you just go there, Ana really I am a billionaire and I made that in telecommunications, real estate, mergers and acquisitions and other legal pursuits?"

"Okay then, so now I think the worst, tell me who gives you the particular sex you need and why would they give it for you for free? What's in it for them?"

"I employ women to be my willing submissive. I am a dominant or I was a dominant, I say that and mean that too, I am like an alcoholic or a drug user, it was part of my life and I am now in recovery, taking it a day at a time. I came here to escape and to clear my head of the past and the reason for my past and the needs I then had. I came here for some clarity and some freedom and what did I do? I met a feisty blue eyed vet and wham I'm like a troubled teenager I was when all this dark shit started."

"I am nobodies submissive and don't get me wrong, I know all about that from university, Kate had a friend who was a 'pet' for a very rich dominant master, he paid for her time with gifts and such, not in actual cash, though she had access to it should she need it. I am not like that."

"You are far from being a pet or a sub Ana, and that's what has me so fucking confused, how can I go from that lifestyle to this, this is as far from that life as well, this modern day is away from the old frontier times. I am new to this Ana, it's not that I don't want this, I just don't know how to do this dating thing."

"Okay, so you don't want to date me, you don't want to spank me, tie me up or make me wear a collar and a leash, what do you want then, because your kiss said differently?"

"I want to get to know you and without the expectation of more, I'd hate to hurt you by finding out that I am incapable of doing the hearts and flowers of romance, I want to try being friends first. I want to try to get to know you, and for you to try to get to know me, shit that will be hard because I don't know how to understand myself."

"News flash, I liked the Chris Trevelyan who found Booty, which if you think about it was quite the name choice Christian, and you loved her enough to take her in and care for her. So you have a heart, you just don't know how it is supposed to function. It, not the brain, is the most powerful thing in your body, yet you Christian, you only think with your brain. You need to learn to let your heart rule your gray matter Mr Grey, it's pathways are blocked with the darker crap and your poor over worked, over thinking brain doesn't yet know how to use the key for unlocking it that you were given. Time and a little 'living normal' and oiling it with friendship and then love, will loosen the rust from the lock and we will get the key to opening it, making it work again, it may not be with me, but I can be your friend and help you through this trying time? As to the dark shit, and I should have said poop, Daddy hates his little girl swearing. You, just need to explore the world from this side of the fence. I haven't ever had a boyfriend Christian, I have my nose in a romance novel and my arm in a heifers butt, so what do I know about this romancing game, nothing, so I may not be much of a help? How about I lend you my favourite book, there is a little of everything in that?"

"You just covered a part of my past right there with the butt thing. You are amazing Ana and I do feel things for you and they are what I act on when I kiss you, touch you and talk to you, those things alone are already opening pathways from here to here." I point to my heart and my head, she smiles and mimic's my actions, only in reverse, is she saying her head is now ruling her heart and the barriers are up?

"Christian, I am making steak here, I don't want to think of you and your hand up a girls... Too late it's there. The book is there, grab it please, it's Tess of the..."

"...D'Urbervilles, I have read my fair share of Mr Hardy's works, it's Alex versus Angel and Tess in the middle. I would have thought you more of an Austen girl..."

"Umm I am a Hardy girl all the way and you, do you want to find your way back Christian, as Alex did, the way back from his past mistakes?"

"I want to try, is that enough of a start?"

"All good stories have a great beginning Christian, how about we try again... Hello, I'm Anastasia Steele pleased to meet you..."

"I'm Christian Grey and very pleased to meet you too..." And I am hooked on a Hardy girl too...

* * *

So they are talking at least... She hasn't run for the hills... He has faced a tough hurdle, telling her a small part of who he was...


	9. Chapter 9

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

No Trolls please just friendly imps and fairies crossing my bridge for this one, long may it continue lol... THANK YOU XXX

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Nine: Follow me, where I go:

C POV:

As I help Ana, if that's what I'm doing, by chopping this pesky vegetable, which she assures me makes the greatest slaw? I hack at the damned thing and I am getting nowhere fast, other than to the end of my patience and that's when she comes behind me, holds my arms and positions the knife at the edge of the cabbage. The electricity pumping through my body is enough to light the whole fucking town. Then as she rocks into me, I have to fight hard to reel in the need to have her on this counter top and do what my dick wants me to do so desperately, to be inside her.

"Ana, I think I have it now, please step back, you are doing things to me, things I'm fighting hard to control."

"Ha, really all it takes is me chopping vegetables to turn you on, wow, watch me grate them there carrots, you are going to explode, oh and when I slice the onion, apple and then the celeriac, lord help you." She laughs and continues to help me chop.

"Ana, I mean it Baby; please step away from my ass with that body of yours."I called her baby again...

"What if I want you to do that with me, Christian?" What...?

"It won't happen, Ana..." Not without her being fully informed of my past, a past I don't want to throw at Ana just yet and have her run...

"No, it won't happen tonight, is what you meant to say Mr Grey. Consider your card marked it will happen..." She fucking went there and now I want her more...

"Really Miss Steele, so even after my explaining some of my more deviant side, for the want of a better word, it hasn't changed your opinion of me?"

"I don't know that a person's past can, nor should it dictate how you walk the road you have yet left to travel. Christian, everyone has baggage, everyone has some sort of past." She walks back to her vegetable chopping, as I finally slice this damned thing paper thin, I smile and think about what she has just said. "See you are thinking about it, you have gone from spoiling the task in front of you, to actually doing it right. All it took you was half a cabbage to learn how to do it the right way."

"Yes, but I ruined half a cabbage doing it."

"So, this is like the half glass full or empty thing, Christian. I see it like this, I only needed that half, so with that in mind, the half I want you sliced it perfectly, you are learning a different way to cope or chop and will make the odd mistake or rash comment or decision; it's the learning curve thing we all go through. Consider the other half is like your past, you learnt from your past mistakes, or if you will, the life choices you made and want to change. Oh, and for your information, that isn't a waste because it can go and feed the pet goat I have in the yard."

"So, my past is just fit for goat food? What sort of metaphor is that?" She laughed and she put all the scraps into a pail, including my half assed first attempt at chopping vegetables. She opened the door and led me to a gated area at the side of their house and there was indeed a goat... It wasn't a joke, she actually had a goat...

"Meet Winnie, who needs milking, can you pass me the stool there and the clean pail, she needs emptying twice a day. Have you ever had fresh goats milk Christian, it's really refreshing and it's the only milk Ash can now tolerate, so that is why we got Miss Winnie here?"

"I don't believe so, and I do not believe I am sat watching you milk a goat."

"You haven't lived until you have, come in, watch and learn. I swear you will never want to leave and will be begging me for an invite back."

"Really it's that good?"

"No not really, but it's the highlight of my day, here in Hicksville." She laughs and as she does, a shot of warm liquid hits me in the face and not the usual warm mess either.

"Miss Steele that was dirty trick, I am sorry Miss Winnie, she is being very rude wasting your wares, quit it Anastasia. I don't think your father would believe I need another set of clothes, not two days in a row, do you?" She shakes her head

"Get in here Christian, and sit down she only bites people who don't give her food, give her the pail of scraps and she will love you unconditionally."

"Metaphors again?"

"Nope, pure facts, feed her, love her and keep her warm and she gives you all this goodness. It's a simple exchange, you get out of life what you put into it!" I get in and give her goat her food and as she said, Miss Winnie settled down, and I watched Ana milking her goat and if I thought her washing my car was hot, fuck me, her squeezing and pulling the goats udder things was off the charts. Get down boy and stay down. She turned her head and smiled.

"Do I have to hose you down again Christian? You get turned on by the craziest things, washing a car, chopping vegetables and now milking a goat. What the hell were you like with the kinky stuff, hard as nails all the time?"

"I will have you know that usually I am very good and very skilled in keeping him under control, it's you doing this to me." I have never met a woman so forthright and honest, crap she's biting her fucking lip and milking a goat, I am going to blow my none too controlled load at any minute, what the fuck is she doing to me?

"Get down here and learn this, it may take your problem away, then we have to finish dinner or your father will think me a very bad host."

"Okay, I think I can actually do that, it looks doable." With a hard on, it's hard to sit down, how I managed that I do not know, because it wasn't very easy. "You make it look so..." She cuts me off laughing again.

"...Yeah all boys think it's easy and that it's like getting off, you will be surprised to learn that it isn't, there's just the two motions squeeze and pull down, they reverse on their own when you let go. Unlike the male penis, which needs beating, which is like more like making cheese and butter in the churn, that I find boys, do so well? Up and down fast and slow, that they seem to master it so well..." She is fucking adorable.

"Anastasia..."

"Christian..." I leant over and kissed her. Her mouth needed silencing before I did something more. Then as we were mid make out, the damned goat lost her temper, as Ana squeezed too tightly and interrupted a very enjoyable kiss, her lips are so soft and I want more. "It seems Miss Winnie, doesn't like being ignored. I think she's on empty now Christian." I will also be empty in a moment.

"Can I use your bathroom please Ana?" I swear I have never had to do this, not since I was that troubled teenage. Then I had some sort of epiphany, was I reliving the days I should have had as a teenager now, now that I had finally come to my senses about Elena and the path I chose to take, the path she led me down, so long ago? Fuck, if I break out in zits and start acting like Elliot, I think that may just be the case.

"Sure, follow me, see you later Miss W, and behave." I take hold of the pail of milk and Ana reaches up and kisses my cheek. "You look troubled, are we taking this too quickly, this getting to know you thing?" She asks as her hand skims my cheek where she has just kissed me.

"No, I just wondered about the path thing you mentioned, is it hard to take another path, after only walking the one?"

"Nope, well at least I don't think so, not if it's what you want Christian, but if you want the other stuff, that's okay too, you didn't hurt anyone did you? They got something out of it and you did, but please don't ask me to understand it, I don't think I ever will, and no I doubt I would want to try it either. If that's what you were hoping for to change my mind, then I'm sorry Christian, it isn't for changing?"

"I don't want to change you Ana, I want to change myself."

I do that isn't a lie and I need her help doing it, and I think she is helping me to change all ready. Wow, that was better than a cold fucking shower. She placed the milk in a large pitcher and pointed to the downstairs wash room. I look at the house they call home, and then realise this house, this home is unique and beautiful and in each room there it seems, is something quirky! In here, it is a beaver on a plague. I'd have to ask, as I looked at it, had they shot that poor fucker too? It plays a song, much like the singing fish and lobster Elliot bought dad for his birthday one year. The damned thing is fucking annoying and there is no off button, because now its loud and annoying, I wish I hadn't felt the childish need to press the button and shit, now I couldn't turn it off. I wash and wipe my hands and go to join Ana, who is laughing at my embarrassment as the damned thing finally shuts up...

"Primus's; Wynona's Big Brown Beaver, if you were wondering what the tune was, it was a joke gift for Adams twenty first from the guys in his unit? You see, he doesn't cheat on Georgia and well the guys always say a guy can never have too much beaver, so they got that for him. It replaced Dad's singing Billy Bass thing, which I think it actually did go floating down the river during one of Adam and Dad's weekend cook off's."

"Sorry, but I thought for a minute you may have shot it. I pressed the titty button that said press if I wanted more beaver, as it suggested and well..." Embarrassed again, shut up mouth...

"Hahahaha, oh god Christian you are priceless. The only thing that has ever been actually shot at in this house is Adam, in the butt, whilst he was teaching Georgia how to shoot jars off the back fence, he was putting them back on the fence, when he cut his finger and shouted shit, she thought he said shoot and she did she winged his right butt cheek. I was so damned funny."

"Your brother getting shot was funny?"

"That time yes, he always said she couldn't hit anything smaller than a barn door, we now call him Barn Butt. I dare you to ask him during dinner. How does your dad like his steak, my two have it medium rare and you, how do you like yours?"

"That's fine for both of us too. Ana can I ask you, were you serious about the not being bothered by my past, even if what I told you was just the tip of the iceberg, and that there's more to it?"

"I judge people on how they are now, past sins are that, if you learnt from it and moved on then yes I will be fine with your past. I have a feeling you have discussed this with a shit load of experts right?"

"You would never believe me if I told you how much time and money I have spent Baby, I have so many fucking issues, you would never believe it."

"You should have moved here years ago then, we shoot from the hips and tell it as it is here in Montesano and we don't charge for the advice either. How about one day next week, I take you to dinner and we talk. That is, if you don't mind me asking you out, how about the weekend?"

"No, I can't my staff are moving in at the weekend and I can't wait that long to see you again. I have your horse's coming on Wednesday, how about then, that is if you still want to stable them with me?"

"Yes, thank you I do, which brings me to some good news, which Christian, it seems to have been ignored, whilst we talked about other things. All the land on this side of the road we own, it was always my moms, because Granny Mae used our mother's money, just to buy it from under my dad's nose, how bad was that? She'd had the nerve to declare my mother mentally incapacitated and swindled Mom out of her inheritance. She denied us too, declaring my mother had died without issue and well thanks to Mr Fisher, he stopped her plans before she had a chance of running and selling everything. We own a bank, the Wilkes Banking Group. That's the advice I wanted to ask you about, is it worth selling it and before you ask, I would be letting people off with their debts if we kept hold of it. I think it needs to be sold. We are not big city bankers Christian, god have I got something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You own the bank that a friend of mine has wanted to buy for years. It's a private bank, who deal with the over rich of Seattle and half of America. I have two of my accounts there..." Do they know what they are sitting on? I am stunned that my girl shit my girl, do I want her to have that title? Yes, is the simple answer... I listen as she talks, my girl is talking.

"She couldn't sell it without raising suspicions apparently and according to Mr Fisher, it is a good bank, but I have never heard of it. It must be good though, they put ten million dollars in Adams account this morning, which he loves. Dad, well he went a pale bluely green sort of a colour and Ash finally got his finger off of his phone for a minute. They, the bank, somehow didn't know my grandmother was a fraud, all thanks to your fathers partner and Granny Mae's lover, and it is why your father and his firm offered us the money, money we don't need, as we have enough to last us a life time without that or the money we get from the bank sale..." I am stunned into near silence as I sit on the stool and run my hands through my hair, fuck, they know nothing about the banking world, if word gets out it may even crash one of the oldest banks in America...

"Do you remember me telling you I don't give my custom to banks?" She nodded as she peppered the steaks.

"Yes, well you bank somewhere though, right unless you own a bank?"

"No Ana, I don't own a bank, but my private account is held at the WBG. It's a private banking group. They also have my sisters trust fund account in hand too and my father's accounts."

"Oh and it's bad that we idiots are now your bankers yes?" God she is good and thank fuck she knows what a big deal this is, she just doesn't realise how big.

"No, no Ana it can be run by a board of directors for you, you never have to worry about it, because they could and they would run it for you. I have a friend interested in buying into it, Phillip Choy, is the friend in question. He is a very good at what he does, he is an Asian banker who wants a good foothold in America and I would still keep my money with the group, whether you own it or he does. I trust you Ana and your family, you are as honest and as forthright as the day is long. So, can you trust me and speak to Phillip and let me call him for you?"

"Crap, fuck and buggery doo dah, this is why I had to ask someone. I, oh god Christian, I feel sick at the thought of all that money, fucking hell and shit fess, if you bank there how much is the bank worth?"

"It's one of the best, if not the best of the private banks here in America, there are a few really good private banking groups, one in London, a few in Switzerland and several in the far east and Europe, but only four or five here in America. How did you not know your grandfather was a banking billionaire?" She ran as I said the billionaire thing, she ran to the toilet and began vomiting, so I called for Ray, who came running in like the house was on fire.

"What's the matter Annie?"

"She is being sick I think, in there with the beaver...?"

"WHY?" He shouted at me...

"I told her that the bank she wants me to advise her on, is worth more than she thought, as she hasn't seen a branch in any of the cities she has been in, so I told her the reason for that is that it's a private bank and one that I use." My father came in behind me and heard the conversation. Surely, he knew Mae Wilkes owned the bank, because I did, I just didn't know she was related to Anastasia. Heck, I didn't put the two together, as they are Steele's. Carla Mae was a Steele and as far as he and I were aware, Mae's daughter had died after spending time in an asylum. My father had not had a lot to do with her being that she was Alex's client. I had wondered when she said her grandmother was called Mae, if in fact, they were one in the same person, it's not a common name here?

"I bank there, as do my firm and most of the bigger companies do, is it your bank the one you were asking about?" I see the same worry in my father's face, shit Dad you dropped the ball big time, just when did he realise they owned the bank? He spoke next.

"I was coming down to ask you what you intended doing with the banking group in particular. When we realised Carla had died having leaving behind children and that all the reports were faked, I know your grandmother in the social sense, she never mentioned having a family, though she did say her daughter had died. I wasn't her attorney and though I was saddened to hear of her daughters passing, I never checked for my shame, it was my grandfather who was friends with Mr Wilkes. Alex could have cost a lot of people a lot of money. My firm may have made a lot of mistakes, this could cost us millions, if not billions Chris. The banking group is a massive financial institution. Mae Wilkes and Alex Ward were very clever in their fraud. They both got very rich illegally."

"No matter, its being sorted now, but Christian says its big and too big for us bumpkins to run?" My father nodded, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, as Annie said we hadn't heard of it before, we thought it was like a small thing. Annie, are you alright?" Ray was worried.

"Dad, we need to sell it and as soon as possible, oh god there was me thinking we were in charge of a nickel and dime bank local cooperative thing, oh god..." Good they realise, without us having to tell them. I would help if they did want to keep it, however they don't, that much I see from the look of worry on Ray's face.

"Ana, please don't worry, Phillip is a good man, please ask my father because he represents him."I try to reason with her, ease her mind and help her, shit wait until she realises just how rich she is, they are I mean.

"Choy, well that's good, he is a very shrewd business man. We took him on as his American business lawyers. He will offer you what it's worth, he isn't a shark, he is adding to his banking groups and his investment portfolio is as good as Christian's and he is as rich as Christian, if not richer. Ana, please come out, you have nothing to worry about. I happen to know Christian knows a thing or two about investing money. He won't steer you wrong." She came out of the toilet and looked blue around the gills.

"Annie, don't fret baby girl, can you set up the meeting with him Chris, if you will? All will be right with the world tomorrow, now are we ready for throwing the steaks on the grill? It will be nice and hot." Her father hugged her and her tiny frame was swallowed up in the hug.

"Well, I guess we could offer the new owners more than Appleby's farm is worth and not miss it?" Money talks, Adam it can't help trying I think, but don't say, just as Dad starts shouting, well using his lawyer voice...

"What, no, no you can't have it. I mean, sorry... Let me explain, Grace and I are moving here in two weeks. We still have Grey Cottage, but it will be our second home and we are selling your grandparents place Christian, and we are all moving in here, my in-laws want to live here full time too. Christian, they need more looking after and well, after your mothers bad year last year, we have decided to semi retire, I bought McDougal's practice and will work there, and your mom has been looking at offices here, she is looking to run a free clinic for women and children of the area. It was meant to be a surprise, surprise Chris!"

"What, the fuck, why...?" I am stunned and shocked. Christian Grey is speechless...

"You bought it, Mr Grey, I mean Carrick, how when he only died days ago?" Ana asks as she unwraps herself from her father's arms. She looks at me and smiles.

"We did, as I said we knew, sorry know your grandmother socially. Though I never heard you mentioned by her at all, we knew obviously because her late husband was our client, that she lost her troubled daughter, a few years after her husband and she never mentioned her having a family, now I know why. Your grandfather was my father's old friend, he and Ward also grew up together and the three of them were like brothers, he trusted the wrong old school friend it seems to look out for your mother and her interests. I am getting off point here, hell, she and Grace were talking and the property was mentioned months ago, when Chris bought his place. You see Grace wanted a place to be near him, so we asked for the first refusal on it, Grace fell in love with it." Ana looked a little perkier...

"If she loves it, then why are you altering it?"

"We aren't, well not what we saw anyway, it's perfect as it is, well it was when we flew over in Charlie Tango, Mia has a place for her horses and the place has everything we have at the other places. We have yet to see inside, as we only ever saw the images Mae showed Grace."

"Wow, then if you promise not to knock it down and live in it and promise that it isn't to be a vacation home, then welcome home Carrick. Christian are you alright?" I am stunned they did this behind my back and Mia can't keep a secret, so she is in the dark, what about Elliot, was he in on it? Then I remember their request...

"I thought you borrowed my helicopter and Stephan to fly across to Portland, Mom couldn't stand the car ride?"

"We did and did a detour over the place, and your mountain which is massive by the way! Did you really think Mama Grace would let her boy loose in the wild west here, you know she buys wherever you buy. You know how much you mean to her Son, she needs to protect you, you are her little boy, no matter how old and ornery you get and are with us, she feels the need nurture you kids. Besides, as Ana says it feels like home and a place we will be able to relax in. We all needed a change Christian, and to get away from Seattle before it kills us. Are you angry Son?"

"No, just shocked, given I hadn't even decided to move here until three days ago..."

"...You only decided three days ago Christian?" Ana asks.

"Yes, I needed this place and the calm it brought to my life, like I said it felt like home as soon as I saw it. Well, it seems there will be an excellent lawyer Mr Steele and one hell of a free clinic. Now did you say you were grilling?" I will be having words with my mother, and yes Ana I decided when I met you, that this place was worth staying in...

"What, yes Son I am, medium rare or what?" Both my father and I smiled and said It was fine, wow I am shocked at my mother's need to mother me for want of a better word, then I think, yep, she shares New York with me, she has a place next door in Aspen, so why would here be any different?

"So, Mr Grey can you still represent us? It's just Michael said your firm would, are you retiring from the firm there?" Adam asked my father.

"No, I will be semi retired, perhaps put in a couple of days there and work here the rest of the time, do a little fishing, and generally enjoy life. My wife had a cancer scare last year, so she has been cutting down her hours at Seattle North Western and she has been researching the need for a clinic here or in one of the other local towns."

"I will fund it Dad, if that's what she wants to do, as long as she has help?" I offered.

"So will we, we can do it together, Mom would have liked the idea of giving back here, especially to the children, so what do you think Daddy?"Ana is now much happier and her smile, god that smile.

"Fine Baby Girl, we it seems are wealthier than we need to be." Ha, they haven't a clue as to how fucking wealthy they will be...

"Will you retire Mr Steele?" I ask, because he could if he wanted too, but I think I know the answer all ready. He is busy grilling...

"Hell no, and its Ray please, now help yourself to the fixings, your steaks are ready, how about a beer Carrick?"

"I am driving, I'd better not."

"Hell, you can walk down the road to Chris's place and Annie here will drive you, she doesn't drink, do you Baby Girl?" I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Not a lot no Daddy. Please come through." Ash came back as we were sitting down.

"Christian, your place is awesome; I mean it really is awesome. Barney said I could start as soon as I finish college, if my grades were still good. Wow steak, can I throw myself one on Ana?" Talkative Ash, well he now seems like the male equivalent of Mia... Hyper mad.

"Yes, and calm down, it was that good was it?" She mouthed thank you as she put her hand on my thigh then rubbed it tenderly, get down beast...

"Did he mention we are diversifying into the on line gaming market? Is that what grabbed your attention Ashley?" I focus on the talk, not her wandering hand.

"What, well yeah, that and the crap he has in that basement, it is straight out of Area 51, he has the latest gadgets and wow Mel, do you know she is a Black Hat Hacker?"

"I do, apparently one of the best or she was before she joined my securities team. Welcome to the company then." He was not as quite now, as he talked constantly as he sat and piled the food on this plate.

"So, when were you hoping to move Dad?" I look at Ana and my eyes pleaded with her to stop, before I have to pay the beaver a visit, the one in the bathroom, unfortunately.

"We gave the old owner, well the family Steele, ten days, but take as long as you want Ana."

"We can be out sooner, I just didn't want to empty it, but now I am looking forward to it. Dad can we buy the old storage place just out of town and move it all there, after the funeral on Thursday?" I hadn't thought to ask when it was, the funeral...

"I don't see why not, Adam has all ready earmarked some things for his and Georgia's new place and I believe young Christian here is having the piano, Ana seems to think you will look after it for Ole Gabe?" She smiles and finally stops rubbing my damned leg.

"Ana, I can't take that. It means too much to you."

"That is why we are gifting it to you, to play and look after it. It was going to be a surprise for housing the horses for me. Surprise..." She smiles, stop Ana please, that's just as bad as the leg rub.

"Sorry Baby Girl, I didn't mean to ruin the surprise on purpose. Now Carrick, fishing do you like it and hunting?"

"Fishing yes, hunting no, Grace is very anti gun and it sort of rubbed off on us too." Ray answers my father and unnecessary defends his right to bear arms...

"Here it's a way of life. We hunt to eat not for pleasure, plus I have to be armed for duty."

"I don't disapprove of it for that reason, as you say it's a necessity, but Grace when we were in Detroit, she spent many hours in surgery patching up children who had been shot, so she has seen the bad side of our gun laws, and Americas right to bear arms policy. I don't have one, but it's your right to have and use them, now, how about the Mariners then?" Thank god, Dad shifted the mood...

We ate the meal and our father discussed the Mariners in depth, Adam went to visit Georgia and Ash scooted off to his rooms after he'd pot washed, his friend Kelley was on line. Ana and I went for a walk before dessert. Her cherry pie is the best I am told... As we walked along the river, I held her hand, a sappy thing to do really, but as we walked in silence, it seemed like the right thing to do, then we came to a fallen tree she sat down and I sat by her side nervously fidgeting. This seems like something I would have done in my teens, this is something I should have done in my teens. Is karma at play here and it is giving me a rerun and a do over, I hope the spots stay at bay this time?

"You're quiet Christian, is something bothering you, your money is safe we are not bankers and yes, speak to Mr Choy for us please?"

"No, no Baby it's not worrying me at all."

"Baby, you keep saying that, am I your Baby then?" I wrap my arm around her waist and hold her to me.

"If you want to give it a go, I mean you and me doing the dating, I mean I can try, I really want to try Ana, if you want that is?" I squeeze her tighter.

"I want to, but I need you to be honest with me, in everything you do and everything you have done, I want to know about the things that will or may hinder our future, should we have one that is?" Her hand strokes my leg, damn this is harder than it looks being a near thirty year old teenager.

"You, you really want to know what's under the tip of the iceberg?"

"Yes, but not until you are ready, then you can tell me."

"What like, the things that make me tick, the things that I did and the reason my mother feels the need to protect me, and the shrinks I have seen, those things?"

"Yep, those things and in return I will do the same... In fact I will start. During my time at college I was the object of someone's affection, the person in question was obsessed with me. He would leave gifts and cards at my home, by the mailbox and in it. It turned out that he was a teaching assistant in college, Kyle Harris, he was a nice guy, quiet and shy, he kept himself to himself and was the last person my father and I suspected of this stalking thing he had going on, it was harmless at first the gift giving and the notes.

Then I started dating a guy, Eric Walsh, he was one of the cool guys at college and my dad approved, we went on a couple of dates and on one of them his car was wrecked, all as we sat and ate at a diner. It was wrecked Christian, paint everywhere, all his tires were slashed and all the windows were put through. Dad came and got us, he had too, when my picture was found, minus the eyes. It was placed under the wiper blade. Needless to say, Eric dumped me because I was a trouble he didn't need. Then in the second year it escalated to death threats to the guys who did ask me out, if I didn't stop sleeping my way around college they would suffer and so would I for being unfaithful, which was a damned lie.

Every boy gave me a wide birth, especially after two more dates were attacked. Then in the final week, the week we were graduating, Kyle presented me with a very beautiful necklace and began declared his undying love for me after the class had gone and the teacher had left, but during this declaration, he called me his precious one and the alarm bells began to ring. We thought it was a Lord of the rings stalker, because he kept writing for my precious one, on the damned things he sent me, the panties and underwear sets, the slutty tops and the more intimate photos he posted on notice boards, he must have been on the river at the back and photographed me getting changed. I mean, he had been that close to me in classroom and I had never even guessed it was him because he was too nice.

Then when I saw the look in his eye and the knife in his hand I thought fuck me I am dead here. I had to calm him down and hope to god someone came back to the classroom. He then threatened me when I turned his advances down, then it got nasty he used a cloth with chloroform on and knocked me out, apparently he was parked off campus as they wouldn't allow him to park in the teachers car park, thankfully for me or I would have been dead I think?

He apparently left me bound and gagged with your kinky stuff, another reason I don't wish to try it, the ball gag the ropes and god those things he clamped on my breasts were horrid. I came around a little and somehow attracted the tutor's attention, I was apparently kicking the metal supply cupboard he had me stashed in whilst he went for his damned car, she raised the alarm and he went on the run, later he... He jumped of a building on campus when security and police found him, he was deluded and rambling he'd rather die than live without me and jumped before he was taken. So that's my secret what's yours Christian?"

Fuck, she told me, now do I tell her everything and risk losing her before anything starts, shit it has started, what do I do?

* * *

Truth or lie... Do or die... What will Grace think of Ana after Carrick tells her, he thinks her son is in love?

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and all you newbies added daily, tell me what you think?

**A troll is a no named guest who feels the need to brow beat a story they can choose not to read...**

Fortunately, it hasn't happened yet not on this one anyway. Fifty Falls and It Started With A Cold didn't escape their charms... Give them a go too though they are nearly complete and a lot longer than this xxx


	10. Chapter 10

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

No Trolls please just friendly imps and fairies crossing my bridge for this one, long may it continue lol... THANK YOU XXX

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Ten: Down by the river:

Ana's POV:

As I tell Christian of my troubled past, ha troubled? It was more like two years of stalking hell, up until then my life was a lazy hazy care free existence, filled with laughter, love and joy. It ruined what was supposed to be a great time in my life and both scarred and scared me. It ruined what should have been a great time in my life, going out into the great unknown and on to life in university. It made me doubt myself on so many levels, had I led him on, had I been the easy girl he seemed to think I was, did I deserve all he doled out, did I deserve having his death on my conscience, had me being too nice done this to me? Until I met Kate I had so many self doubts, so many insecurities and with her help, she brought me out of my shell like existence, she saved me from four more years of hell, she was my saviour. Christian, he seemed to take it well...

"So Christian, that's me in a nut shell, well the thing that makes me doubt strangers, which is stupid too because he was in college with me for two whole years, so was hardly a stranger, but he kept that dark side of himself hidden. As I suspect you kept yours hidden? When did you come out of the BDSM closet then? Obviously, it's just recently, because it is still raw and you find talking about it hard, that much I can see with my own eyes."

"Ana, do you really want to know everything?"

"Only if you want to tell me things, it's not a Quid Pro Quo thing, you only have to share if you want to. I mean they do say a trouble shared is a trouble halved. I tend to believe though a trouble shared is a helpful way of clearing away the crap and the shit that bogs you down and drags you deeper into the quagmire of self loathing. Christian, I have been there and got the tee shirt so I do know that without telling Kate everything that happened to me at college, I wouldn't have been able to move on."

"Ana, I want to start by saying once I tell you everything, there is no going back?"

"What, as in if you tell me something nasty you think I will think less of you and need to run away and leave you, nothing you have told me so far has made me want to run away screaming and I am not made that way, so relax, talk, spill the kink and tell me the warts and all. So, with that said, talk to me and tell me."

"Where should I start?"

"Well your adoption, the easy stuff?"

"Easy, shit Ana, the BDSM life I led is easier than that to explain?"

"Okay then, leave that, for now start with how you got into the life style and when."

"Crap..."

"Christian, we could just leave it and continue doing this getting to know each other slowly, if that is too much for you to tell me?"

"No, I just don't want you to hate me." He is troubled and doesn't trust too easily, that's his problem.

"Okay, let's start off with why you came here."

"It's all one in the same reason, but yes I will start at the end and work backwards, sort of? Ana before we do, will you kiss me please?"

Hu, okay then this is either the last kiss I get or the start of the more I want from him. I lean over and took his head in my hands and kissed him like it was the last time I would ever kiss the man I was falling so quickly for. As I did, he pulled me onto his lap and we kissed, devoured was a better word for it, if his kisses did this to me what would the more be like. Good god this man can kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and I swear it was like my mouth was filled with popping candy and the explosions hurt my mouth in a wondrous way, hurt was the wrong word, no they blew open my senses, like a ticking time bomb, the pathways to my head and sex were now exploding, this was different to the sloppy kisses I got from Eric, this was passionate, this was out of this world fantastic. I returned the kisses and as my tongue joined his, we both made very erotic groans and it did funny things to my inner me, she had fainted and I didn't give a flying frig, as long as this continued. Alas, he pulled away... God my lips feel abandoned and brain now wants more and let's not go there, I smile with just how my lady garden has suddenly become wet...

"Wow, Pretty Woman was right it is personal. Ana promise me you will listen."

"Hu, what, okay, can I just say wow too. The other kisses were nice that was..."

"...Pretty great, in fact they were pretty awesome. Now I know what I will be missing if..."

"...If, what I leave, it can't be as bad as what you are thinking Christian? I know you liked kinky rough sex and I know it wasn't rough it was consensual. So why are you here?"

"Okay. Two weeks ago at my mother's home, she was having a family dinner with a few of her closest friends too, it was her birthday and as ever my father had made the drinks stronger than necessary, to dull the pain, he hates some of Mom's friends, however, I had not been drinking as I had to be in New York the following morning to sign a major business deal." I shook because the chill in the air was taking hold. He held me closer and rubbed my arms gently, umm thank you night air... "Well I was making a call in my mother's lounge, away from prying ears, when Elena, my mother's oldest friend walked in very drunk and began touching my chest." He shook.

"Are you cold? Your barn is just up the way there, why don't we go there or go back to mine?"I ask.

"We could go back to mine, I will send Elliot for our father, they were hitting the scotch pretty hard the pair of them?"

"Okay, come on then, your place." He called his father and explained we were heading to his place and that he would come for him after we had talked or Elliot had we not finished. All was good at home, they had hit the second bottle and were still discussing reruns of their favourite games and we were not to worry they had yet to get to fishing tales, apparently, we were all good. Our fathers were drunk. We continued to talk on the way there.

"Ana, Elena knew I had issues with being touched, especially on my chest." What?

"I touch your chest all the time Christian, I am so sorry, is that why you stepped back?"

"At first yes, then as you did it more it didn't seem to hurt like it did before. I have scars and the touching issues, they are the first part of the tale of Christian the child. She, Elena was the one who introduced me to the BDSM life style, when I was younger."

"You had a thing with an older woman; shit every young man's fantasy, she was your Mrs Robinson then?"

"What, who is this Mrs Robinson?" Really, he had never heard of that movie. I need to educate him, though I hardly doubt he needs it.

"The Graduate, a risqué sort of film in the late sixties, no you don't know the one? Okay let me explain the damned film, it's a must watch on Net-Flix for you. So it's about a grad student played by Dustin Hoffman. After a successful stint away at an eastern college, the twenty-one year old Benjamin Braddock, Hoffman, returns to his parents' Los Angeles home a graduate. Although the world should be his oyster, Ben is instead in a state of extreme anxiety, as he has no idea what to do with his life, which is made all the more difficult since everybody asks him what he plans on doing or tells him what he should do.

In his confused state, during which he would rather be alone to wallow in self-pity, he is easy prey for the aggressive Mrs. Robinson, she is played by Anne Bancroft, the wife of his father's business partner, whom he has known all his life. She sets about seduces him, after he thinks about and then eventually succumbing to her advances, they embark on a rather seedy affair, which only adds to his anxiety and confusion, as they hide what they're doing from the rest of the world. He was seduced by the older woman into doing her bidding, there you have it Mrs Robinson, is your Elena."

"She is not my Elena, she... She... She..."

"She preyed on you and took advantage of a, how old were you when she stuck her talons into you?"

"Fifteen..."

"Fuck..."

"Yeah, so I was pretty much a head case to begin with, the no touch issues were not easily understood at high school and the girls, well after a few were shoved on their butts, when they tried to grope, they left me alone. So, I was a tensed up ball of sexual frustration and as you so rightly put it jacking off wasn't enough for the sex crazed fourteen year old Christian Grey, but I craved the release it brought, it calmed me down for a while. Then after a while of masturbating, I got needier for the more intimate things of things, unfortunately, I couldn't do it, because they touched me. So, after drinking and fighting my way through the next few months, my mother decided after yet more doctors tried to handle me, that hard work and doing menial work would cure me of the need to fight and be an all-round bastard.

Mom, sent me to help Mr Lincoln and his wife, they were new-ish to the area and were having a pool put in, so Mom and she decided that clearing the rubble would be beneficial to us both. I went after school the first day, where I found her in the garden, she was sun bathing, and yep I got a boner watching her, she had unbeknownst to me all ready started on the seduction of one Christian Grey. She brought me a drink of iced tea because the sun was hot and as I drank it, she grabbed my dick. Which had exploded twice just watching her. Do you need to know everything Ana?"

"If you want to tell me then yeah, though I can guess where it's going, I watched the damned film... You just lived it dear..." I kissed his cheek as we arrived at his gates. "Let's get a drink and get warm, if that's okay?"

"Your daddy says you don't drink Miss Steele!"

"I do occasionally, but that's another story, of my very tame past compared to yours." We walked into his beautiful house and Booty went mad.

"Let me empty the puppy and you make us a drink, I am easy if you want wine, which I will need or there is tea in the cupboard. The wine is in the cooler, Ana please help yourself, I won't be long."

"I will have a glass with you, put a jacket on the night air is getting chillier."

"Okay Baby."

He took the pup to the back garden, as I found the wine glasses, then the wine cooler. Crapfess, it was a whole wall type of fridge thing, okay which wine do I grab? I look at the gap and take the bottle next to it, this he has a few of, so I presume he likes this? It has a nice label, crap I know nothing about wine, this is a 2008 Pouilly-Fumé. I uncork it and pour it into the very nice glasses, taking it to the comfy couches. I find the remote for the television or I thought it was. It turned out to be for the sound system. I scroll through the play list and wow, he has eclectic tastes. I see a playlist marked 'Leila' and then I wonder who she was or is, by the look of her playlist a preppy high school kid, is my bet. Britney Spears, Kesha, Beyoncé and Bruno Mars, okay Kings of Leon; perhaps she is a college girl?

I settle on the classic selection and sip the wine, god this is good. I look around the place and wonder who did the decorating, it looks straight out of a home and garden catalogue, sort of impersonal, but nice I guess? It's all good quality and seems to fit with what little I do know of Mr Grey. After tonight, I guess I will know more? I'd taken of my shoes at the door, so I tucked my legs up on the couch and used a throw to snuggle into. As I sipped the wine, the door opened and Christian came back. Booty made a beeline for me and jumped on my comfy throw. Damn, it was full of muddy foot prints.

"Christian, that's what you have a mud room for, wipe her off in there you tool..."

"Tool, what the hell..."

"Okay idiot then, here Booty let's get you clean and dry. Daddy is a tool..." He laughed as she rolled around like, well a puppy, a puppy now fighting to get out of the throw.

"Ana, I can do that. I was doing that but she needed to get to you and well I forgot to shut the mud room door, sorry you are full of muddy paw prints, I have your clothes here from your sleep over. They didn't suffer too much from their many goes in the washing machine."

"Great, I will help get her clean and then me, your wine is there. Don't worry, Christian this is all part and parcel of being a vet. I've put some music on, I hope you didn't mind?"

"No, there is plenty to choose from..."

"So I noticed, the Leila mix is very preppy, not your taste I would have thought?" Shit his eyes seem angry, shit I had pried into his own private stuff, you moron Anastasia.

"She was yes very preppy, and yes she was an ex submissive, I promised not to lie to you and I won't. I will remove them, it was an oversight on my part. I'm sorry Ana."

"What for having a past? Don't take them off because of me they are just songs. Here, one dry and very cute puppy, you are so lucky living here Booty. Why did you call her Booty?"

"Elliot reckons her four fur paws and ankles have boots on them? We thought they were white when we got her home, but she had either paint or plaster on them."

"Paint, I know who she belonged too. The painters who were hired to paint the vacant shop fronts, to attract renters in, they left around the same time as you arrived, half assed robbers ran out on the job. I saw her tied to their van when I passed through, not much of a guard dog where you Booty?"

"So she is mine to keep then?"

"Yes, all yours, here throw this on top of the washer and I will just grab my clothes where are they?"

"In my room, you know where that is..." He winked as I threw the throw at him.

"Be right back."

"I'll be waiting because we have more tales to tell." I ran to his room and smiled the bed was unmade, so very unlike him to be messy. He had my pillow on his side of the bed. Did I really say my pillow and his side of the bed? I changed and headed back after I made his bed. Dumping all the clothes in the washer I set it going and went to sit back besides him.

"So, where were we?" He asks, like he doesn't know?

"You were about to explain what she did when she grabbed you." Booty was asleep and he hauled me over to his lap and sort of turned, so we were lay snuggled together on the couch.

"This is better, do you mind Ana?"

"No, I actually don't as it happens." I snuggle into him. "Continue, with the seduction of the teenager Christian, at the hands of the older woman who should have kept her paedo hands to herself."

"It was a two way thing Ana, I had a raging temper and hard on all the fucking time. When she gave me the drink she looked me in the eye, undid my jeans and well did what you did to the fucking goat." I cringed. "It wasn't anything like me doing it, it was fucking amazing. I went to kiss her and she slapped me. I went to hit her back, when she pulled my dick so hard I thought she had pulled it right off and it was in her hand. She then left me unfinished, I was stood in her yard, with the boner as big as a fucking babies arm and sore. She told me to take my trousers off and walk with her. Of course I followed her to her study. I was naked and following her like a puppy. I was ordered to stand against the wall facing away from her and I did, if it meant she touched my dick again, I'd have sat my bare ass on a fire pit."

"I highly doubt that..."

"Don't, I have done worse Ana, believe me a lot worse. Anyway, she spent a lot of time touching my buttocks and slapping me every time I moved. It did things to me that I had never felt before, it angered me, yet it calmed me. I followed her instructions, because she said I would be rewarded if I followed them precisely and fuck me did I want the reward. After about an hour of her slapping and stroking my dick, she stripped off and her body was amazing, it was perfect, she told me to lie on the floor and she then fucked my brains out." I felt sick, angry and jealous because she took his virginity. She stole that moment away from someone more deserving.

"Wow, so were, you, I mean was she..."

"...My first, yes and it was amazing Ana, she didn't touch me she didn't let me talk, she just took control."

"You didn't get on top of her, she did the sexing?"

"Yes why?"

"She raped you."

"No I wanted it Ana. I needed it, believe me that was what I needed at the time."

"At the time I guess it was like all your Christmases had come at once, you were a child and she whether you wanted it or not didn't have the experience she had, she used you and you were too fucking grateful to her to realise it?"

"Yeah pretty much, Ana I know it was wrong now, but then I was so fucked up. Mom said the same thing when she walked in on me in the lounge about to hit her best friend with my belt, that's when they found out when she told them all about our affair, she actually called it an affair and I spilled everything in anger, I raged at the whore for upsetting my mother, it was then I realised speaking to my whole family what she had done, what we had done was wrong, so I do know it was wrong now, but back then I was naive and hornie."

"And she just fucked with you more, but I can see how you would think it helped you, she I presume, rewarded good behaviour with a fuck and bad behaviour with a spanking?"

"Pretty much you nailed it on the head. My grades improved, my parents were happy and as long as I continued to behave, I got to have sex with Elena."

"So, she was still in your life until a few weeks ago, I mean up until Lounge Gate?"

"Ana, please this is serious don't make me laugh. Yes, she was the one who helped out, when I dropped out of Harvard, she loaned me the money to start GEH. I paid her back within the first year and we remained friends."

"Was she your run to fuck buddy then?"

"No Anastasia," opps, I had pissed him off I got the Sunday name there,"I stopped having that type of relationship with her when I was twenty one."

"So you 'dated' her for five years, how did that work, a quick fuck and fondle after you did your homework. Where was her husband?"

"He was about, but they led different lives, then one day he saw me being fucked by her and he beat the crap out of both me and her, after which I agreed not to press charges along with Elena, if he paid her off and left her the house and a good settlement. I was only seventeen and he could have done some serious jail time, he'd put me in hospital, Elena too."

"I'm sorry, but did you not think, you I guess didn't think with your brain back then, that fucking his wife was cause for him to lose it with the pair of you? Cheating is just that, whether you were a kid or not, you knew you were poking another man's wife and she knew what you were doing was wrong, how screwed up where you both Christian?"

"At that time I was more screwed up than her, she was the Domme in the game, and I was the submissive. After that she built her own playroom in her basement, and then it got a whole lot darker and involved more pain than you could ever imagined, but I was hooked, I took everything she did, because I needed it. She introduced me to her world right there in her home. Before then it was just the slapping, caning, whipping and fucking. When she had a safe place to teach me, she did."

"Teach you, oh hell she could hardly take an under aged child to a club could she?"

"No, but that is where I was taught to please her, in every way shape and form. She was and is very good at being the dominant, people she train go on to better things, as I hoped I would. She promised to teach me, but she didn't. Then one day I flipped, she had a party and she allowed other guests to use me and they didn't have her knowledge of the no go areas, they broke me that night. When she released me, after the day was over, I fucking beat her like they had done me, that was the last time I was ever her submissive, but then she enjoyed the beating and the hard long fuck she got from me, after that she then trained me as she promised to be the best Dominant I could be." He fucked her, I felt jealous and that was not what I should be feeling.

"What, you stopped with her, why?"

"It was all I knew back then. Ana I told you I was screwed up and had issues, and that the touching caused all the anger in me."

"Christian, look at where I have my hands. Look, am I hurting you?"

"No, Ana, no you are not and I know your hands are there I feel them, they comfort me in a way that I have never had before."

"Your mother, did she not touch you like this?"

"No Baby, she didn't, she never had until the night my family found out what a sick fuck up I was."

"Poor Grace, how she must have yearned to hug you. I love my father's hugs and I still crave my dead mother's touch and have to make do with the memory of them. Christian, can I ask why am I allowed to touch you?"

"I don't know if you are allowed to touch me Miss Steele, you just did. I just know when I had you in my arms that night, you weren't going to hurt me and somehow I knew that. When I stopped with you, you and I ended up as we did, with you hugging my chest it was different and it was so nice that I stopped there for an age. Waiting for the pain and the rage to start and when it didn't I went to sleep, knowing I could be touched in a loving way by a stranger. Had I been able to do that back in high school god knows where I would have been. I would like to think not where I ended up, but she had made a pass at Elliot too, he saw her for what she was, a desperate housewife needing her kicks, I took it for what it was, a touch free fuck."

"Ouch that sounds harsh. So why still be friends with her after all she did to you?"

"It made good business sense, as I made my millions I just couldn't go to a club and use their services for risk of being blackmailed. So, with Elena's help I paid her to find me girls who knew what they were doing and what they wanted. I had them sign NDA's and contracted them to a lengthy contract, outlining their hard and soft limits, what I expected of them and what they would get from me, as your friend did at university."

"So Leila, she was a submissive, yes?"

"Yes."

"How many have you contracted?"

"Fifteen Ana, I have had fifteen women live the weekends at my home and service my needs."

"So, you don't class them as a prostitute or an escort, but you did buy their time from them, so what's the difference?"

"Not a lot to you I guess, but they were not paid in cash, their needs were covered by me, I covered their bills and their healthcare and provided transport clothes and an education or training, in whatever field they wanted, they gave me what I wanted and in return they got me."

"So, no money, but they had their needs covered, you paid them Christian to have sex with you and no matter how you sugar coat it, they sold you their time and their bodies for trinkets and things. It is what it is, Christian, you say patatoes and I say potatoes. Why did you need her to find them for you?"

"She knows my tastes, they are very singular."

"As in, she knew your type?"

"Yes Anastasia as in my type." He can't even look at me, why is that?

"Now I have pissed you off, I got the Sunday name again. Listen, just because we can't agree on that, what you call non payment, it doesn't mean we have to fall out over this. Stop with the grumpy face and Sunday name calling."

"Okay, so do we need more wine Ana?" Shit we had drank the bottle already and I was too comfy to move.

"No, I'm good, you have some more I am not a big drinker as you witnessed."

"You said, I think you need to tell me more about you Ana, it's that old thing called Quid Pro Quo!"

"I was nearly a victim of date rape. Someone slipped a roofie in my beer at university, a guy dropped two beers off at my table and I accepted the first one, as luck had it I wasn't feeling the need to drink the second bottle. I was so woozy after the first and made my way to the toilets, that is where Kate and Wendy, the pet I told you about, found me in the ladies toilets passed out and the object of the other girls hilarity. Well they took me home and when they couldn't wake me in the morning, they called Dad.

He came took me to the hospital, they and he had me tested, and luckily it was still in my system and was easily identified as a Ketamine based drug, had they used more in the beer or had I had the second beer I would have been a goner. I was lucky Kate had been sober and was the designated driver or I may have been well date raped. Thankfully, all was intact and nothing happened. Two other girls weren't as lucky they were raped and badly beaten and left in the forest where they were found by walkers later the next day and there but for the grace of god, go or should I say went I?"

"Shit, so you only get drunk in company you trust?"

"Yep, but I try not to get drunk at all if possible. So are we all talked out?"

"For now, what do you want to do now?"

"Nothing I like it here."

"Here in my home or here in my arms?"

"Both, well that was a get to know you conversation and a half, can I ask you about the fifteen, do you still see them and if not, why not Christian?"

"You may ask, I finished their contracts, either they were no longer fulfilling the need or I bored with them and they weren't what I needed. Three or four others wanted more than I was able to offer and wanted to offer them."

"The three or four fell in love with you and you don't do hearts and flowers romance?"

"Yes, yes Ana they wanted more."

"More, I like that word more. You do want to try the more with me though or am I totally barking up the wrong tree?"

"No, you are barking up the right tree, but after tonight is that what you want?" He asks me and I have to think for like a nano second.

"I think so, but I don't know I have never done this before either." I honestly reply.

"What, you mean the hearts and flowers thing Ana?" I have never had anything other than a kiss, should I tell him that, no, because that will frighten him away.

"No this love thing or the hearts and flowers thing is all new to me too."

"As in you have never had a boyfriend, what about Eric, whatever his name was?"

"Eric Walsh, and no all he wanted was to be in my panties but no nobody has been there Christian."

"Ana, do you mean what I think you mean?" I was about to answer when Elliot rolled in with Carrick and Adam was in tow.

"Ha, caught you at it little Sis, do I have to beat you up Grey?" Adam laughed as Christian and I sat up quickly.

"No, and what would you beat him up for talking, having wine and shock and awe Adam Steele, cuddling. Grow up. Thanks for tonight Christian, it was informative. Will I see you tomorrow?" I looked at his shocked face, the V card threw him...

"Yes Ana, come here after work, you know the code, let yourself in and here's a key." He handed me the key from his key chain and walked me to the door. I smiled at the two other Greys and as we got to the porch Christian, grabbed my arm.

"Ana, were you telling me you are a virgin?"

"I was, so do you want your key back?"

"No, I was just so stunned I mean I am stunned, especially with all I have discussed with you and you know nothing of what I was telling you."

"Correct, and that is a problem because?"

"It's not, but I mean how have you managed to keep yourself so..."

"Virginal? Perhaps because until now I have never wanted to cash it in..."

"Ana, do I take it that you do now...?"

"Yes... Goodnight Christian, sweet dreams." I kissed him on the cheek and went to get in Adam's truck. He was stood there waiting for me and as we drove home, I knew the question would be asked...

"So, little sister, is he the one?" This twin thing is a killer, because he knows me better than I know myself.

"Yep, I think he is..." I think he is what I have waited for all my life but, and this is the crux, am I enough for him?

* * *

So should they continue the slow and steady or take the next step?

read review and add a comment to the little box below.


	11. Chapter 11

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

No Trolls please; just friendly imps and fairies crossing my bridge for this one, long may it continue lol... THANK YOU XXX

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Eleven: Waiting for it to happen:

C POV:

As Adam and Ana drive off, I sit on the chair on the front porch. I am not your average type of a guy and most certainly not one who would think 'kaching I have hit the mother lode' when Ana said she was a virgin, because it kind of knocked me for six. I have never been anyone's first and I have never had vanilla sex either. I guess I can do it, crap I feel so confused? One minute it's all I think of doing with her, and then she throws in the virginity thing and wham I am then cock blocked by the thought of taking her virginity. Elliot comes out and sits by my side and hands me a beer.

"Problems Bro, you look like you have the worries of the world on your shoulders, is this all too much for you?"

"No, actually everything is fantastic. Ana and I have talked about my past and she didn't run and hide. Elliot she is perfect and so understanding and wise beyond her years, she is an enigma."I an enamoured by her.

"Kate says so too. Her brother seems to think you and her are thinking of taking the next step, are you?"

"I don't know, I mean yeah, it seems the logical thing to do, I presume this is what you do being normal? Though I haven't done the sex thing with anyone as, let's just say, as new to it as she is?"

"Kate says she is a virgin and hasn't done it. Sorry Bro, but her bestie Kate, is loose with her lips when she drinks and then talks a lot, too..." He grins, okay I guess she does more than talk! "Is that what is worrying you, hurting her?"

"God, I didn't even think of that. No, I have never done the straight sex thing, my usual flow it making them work for it, if they get it at all. I whip the girls I see, shackle them and then fuck them and I can't do that to Ana."

"No, I can see that would be a problem, perhaps watch a few date movies and chill with her, do the getting to know you thing a little longer, she will tell you what she wants, they usually do."

"Have you, you know taken a girls v-card?" I have official landed back in my teenage nightmare, yup karma is indeed a bitch.

"A few, and most were disasters, I mean I am extremely gifted with the great tool god gave me and well it hurt them. I have to say only two didn't like it and so they got drunk and we sealed the deal later when they were loosened up a little. I may add I rocked at cherry picking."

"Elliot, do they still call it that?"

"Yup, good old days spent on the farms, cherry picking."

"How many in reality have you, you know taken?" I am asking advice off of a man whore, who will surely have taken a couple of girls virtues, well he has had a few girls and women since he was fourteen, at least I think he has, he brags often enough.

"Between fifteen or twenty, however some lied as they so obviously were not virgins. The best one was Lily, Mia's friend, she screamed like hell and bled too, that was not too great having to explain that to the housekeeper." I was expecting two or three at the most, fuck me I asked the right guy it seems?

"Really, she is like eight years younger than you, and way too handy with those wandering hands of hers, I always locked my door when she was around?"

"Hey, she asked me to take it from her and I obliged, not one of my prouder moments, but I enjoyed watching her come, it was quite the turn on watching her, knowing I was her first and she had a real man take it." I shudder I wonder if it was the same night she went ass first out of my door, when I woke to find her coming into my room naked?

"I bet. No, I think I will take my time and see what Ana wants. I have to live here, if you know it all goes badly."

I shudder to think if they would find my body when her friends and family find me. Fuck it Grey, man up you are not using her for that, she is different she is the more you need in your life, stop with the negativity of it finishing before it starts, and don't start something, if that's all you are after, she is different. I chastise myself and push the negative Mr Grey out of my mind...

"As in you dump her after and it's a small town, which they will run you out of?"

"Sort of, but I am not aiming to dump her, she is very different from the others, well sort of."

"Sort of different, how does that work?"

"Yeah, she isn't a submissive, but she looks like them, as in the hair and her frame and general size."

"You have a type? Mine is the type that don't want commitment, but just want a good 'ole time."

"So, Kate is aware of that is she?"

"She was the one that said it first. I think I am going to like living here Chris."

"I think I am too, and I am damned shocked Mom, Dad, Mia and the grand folks are moving here too."

"What the fuck, really?" So, he didn't know either.

"Surprise...They have sold Grandfathers place and are keeping Grey Cottage as a second home. They have bought Appleby's Farm. Elliot, you look as shocked as I did. I think the Elena thing has hurt Mom more than she has said. Perhaps she needs to be away from the social life there, Elena is still a very large part of it."

"Nope, she has been shunned. Mom doesn't go to the salon anymore and Mia gets Franco to go to the house. Word has spread of their departure and the high brow of Seattle are no longer attending Esclava, that's why Mia wanted to know if they were still yours or not."

"No, not any more. I have too much to look forward to here, to be rushing back for her petty problems every two minutes, I have an excellent staff and I am letting loose for a while and living life as it was meant to be, including getting a girlfriend, it seems, if I can woo her, Ana that is..."

"So, why don't you do, I don't know, some sort of a grand gesture with Ana then?"

"I don't need to; she isn't the type of girl to be swayed by the grandness of my gestures. She is a girl of simple pleasures, she needs my thought put into something, not just the cash."

"Okay, so taking her up in Charlie Tango then is too big?"

"Nope, I have to see what I have bought and that's the easiest way to see it all, she can tell me what things are and what I need to do, good idea Ell. Did we work out how many trees we have to lose to land on the property?"

"I guess landing in the horse paddock is a no?" I nod my head Ana's horses need the run. "Well, there is a really big patch that you could probably use without cutting anything down."

"I need to fly down and check it out. Right, I am getting in the shower, how drunk is Dad?"

"Three sheets to the wind, so was Ray. Mom is coming tomorrow and now I know why, she will be giving the place the once over."

"It is country chic, Mom will be decorating, but it's a good size. I didn't look all around just Ana's room and the garage."

"You didn't do anything there then?"

"No, I am the wrong Grey brother for that. Night Elliot, take the dog out before you come up to bed?"

"Okay, we chased rabbits earlier. How cool is this, the night life is riveting and I am getting thrilled taking the mutt out."

"I know way until you milk a goat, it's the highlight of the week."

"Chris, we need to invest in a proper bar in town, but are you sure this is what you want, the solitude and this?"

"I think I do, I want the change I think I need to change and have this life for a while and Elliot what solitude? Mom and the rest will be here at the weekend. I think we could invest in a bar and a nice dining establishment. Then again, I don't want this place turning into a weekend getaway for mom's friends. I don't want them turning the houses that are empty here, into weekend holiday homes, which sort of defeats the object of me moving here. Anyway, I'm going to bed, night Ell, see you in the morning." I head in and grab my phone, then my father who is slumped at the breakfast bar drooling, I smile and throw him in his room, he will have a headache in the morning. Mom can sort him out. After my shower I notice my phone if flashing. Picking it up, I smile...

Ana: Thanks for opening up to me; it meant a lot.

Ana: Did I shock you into ignoring my calls?

Ana: I am sorry, did I do something wrong?

What the hell has she got to be sorry for? I have never been more pleased with anything in my whole life, knowing that she is pure in that was and also in her heart. It makes her so damned special, but she will remain that way for some time, I need to feel more, get to know her more, before I take the more she offered me, yes Anastasia, more is a very nice word...

Me: Sorry had a chat to Elliot on the front. What are you sorry for?

Ana: Shocking you.

Me: Shocks like that are not shock and awe, but more of a shock and let me think about it.

Ana: So, are you thinking about it?

Me: Yes, and yes some more, it's a very big step for you.

Ana: We have plenty of time, it's not like you are running back to Seattle.

Me: No, I am home now...

Ana: You are and are you happy?

Me: Very, confused but happy. Mom coming later...

Ana: I know because your father drunk called her. A drunken booty call, my dad was impressed, he is passed out in bed too...

Me: Drunk dialing is dangerous Miss Steele.

Ana: I have never drunk dialled, may try it if I get a booty call. Night see you soon.

Me: Night, and thanks for tonight. X.

I smile as I dry myself off and get into my sleep pants. My phone goes again and her ring tone is chirping birds, having yet to assign her a more suitable one, I pick up the phone from my bed.

"Ana, I was just dressing for bed. Tonight was, it was very relaxing and yet very surprising."

"I am not drunk, but dialing you seemed the right thing to do, I left you hanging there on your front porch."

"You left me shocked Ana."

"Sorry, I just feel this thing and I don't know what to do about it?"

"Well that makes two of us Ana, because I don't know what to do about it either."

"So, you don't want me that way Christian?"

"Yes, oh god yes, but I have never done vanilla before and I have never made love to a woman before."

"So you do want to, I mean make love to me?"

"Yes..."

"Good."

"Ana, can we take it slowly still and work up to it?"

"Christian, are you in your room right now?"

"Yes..." The door opened and she was stood there. "Ana I have to go, I have someone to deal with..." I put my phone down and made my way to the door. She smiled and closed her phone as I stalked my prey.

"I used my key..."'

"I can see, so are you coming in for a sleep over?"

"I am and I came prepared, for the shock and the awe too..." She took off her coat and as it dropped to the floor and pooled at her feet, I got the shock and awe she had promised. Fuck me; she had nothing on but a smile. Wow, she may be a virgin, but she was doing the seduction thing pretty damned perfectly...

"Do you sleep naked Miss Steele?"

"Not usually; but I may try it. Christian do you sleep in those?"

"What these, yes, but I do like sleeping in the nude too. Ana are you sure this is what you want?"

"I do, but I am a little afraid too, I mean what if I..." I stepped forward and kissed her, before she cried and doubted herself more. What if she gives me her gift and I run was the question wanting to escape her lips. What if she breaks what little of a heart I have, these should be the questions I am asking her? My arms envelop her into me and I run my hands down the soft skin of her back and make my way to her equally soft backside; I hold her close as we kiss. Her arms are around my neck, they are holding me to her. I can do this, god help me I want her...

"Ana are you sure this is what you want Baby? We can do this whenever you want, it doesn't have to be tonight."

"I want it to be tonight." Okay then; this is happening and now I am nervous, slow and steady. I pick her up and carry her to my bed. I won't have to hug her pillow tonight, I get to hold her in my arms instead. God let me be as gentle as I need to be. "Christian, I haven't done this and I am nervous too, so be gentle with me."

"Ana, I intend to take this slowly, so very slowly and intend to be as gentle as I can."

"Kate says you should just do it quickly, and get it over with the first time, you now the breaking it thing."

"She did, did she? Well, I think slow and steady will be better, do I need a condom?"

"No, I am on the shot, it stops my damned hormones from killing the three men in my life at period time, and that's the only reason Mr Grey."

"Why Miss Steele, I don't doubt it, especially if what we are about to do is your first time..."

"Oh, it is, so make it memorable Christian."

"I aim to please Ana; I aim to please, now less talking..."

"Just one question, how thick are these log walls Christian?"

"Thick and soundproofed from this side, nobody will hear us if that's what you meant?" She giggled, as my eyes took in her still naked body, she was exquisite. Her flawless skin was soft and inviting, her breasts were pert and her nipples were already aroused, much like my dick. It has been a while since I last had sex and I had never done what I was about to do, make love to a perfect and beautiful young woman. A woman who has made the moves on me, wow, I am stunned at the thought, then smile as I see her bite that fucking lip again. I lean down and bite it, taking it in my mouth I gently pull it and then I devour those tempting pink soft lips with mine. I dim the lights, as she climbs between the sheets. I stand and take off my bed attire, she gasps as she sees my nakedness, I smile as she moves and allows me under the sheet with her, I grab the remote for the curtains and she stops me.

"Make love to me in the moonlight, with soft music playing in the back ground, please Christian?"

"Ana, you want romance, of course Baby..."

I open the curtains, press a button and make sure the music is low and in the background, but I can hear her heartbeat and see her breasts fall and rise as she waits. Let the romancing of Miss Steele by Mr Grey begin... I lean across and kiss her gently on her lips, I then move to her neck and begin to kiss gently down her body, as I do Ana responds with gentle murmurs of delight. Her body is anything but the usual stillness I usually insist on, but with every kiss against her skin, she moans and her body moves closer to my mouth, needy and wantonly. Is there anything more provocative than a woman responding with such need to a simple kiss?

I lower the kisses and stare up at her body as it undulates and shakes with each kiss getting closer to her, as yet untouched folds, her folds are guarding the gift that is mine, and mine alone. I admire the wax treatment she has had and kiss her bare sex. As I do, she lets out a melodious moan, which is like music to my ears. Her legs open up to me and she stills as my tongue begins to explore the softness of her sex. I taste her and want more; I hear bells and whistles I feel oddly nervous as I suckle at her sex, I lap at her swollen and heated bud, like a cat starved of water. God I want more. I hear the damned bells again as I kiss upwards towards her lips. Stopping to suckle at her breast, I hear the damned whistles and Ana groans. I hear the bells and whistles and it isn't heavenly noises it's my damned phone, it's a text alert and we both ignore it, then after ignoring several more, I apologise to Ana and look at my phone.

"It's not mine Baby, where is your phone Ana?"

"Over there in my coat pocket, crap Christian, I am the on-call-vet, noooo, damn it, not now, god not now. I'm so sorry, but Kate said she would cover for me? Sorry let me take this?" I smile and assume the position, with my elbow on the pillow and lying watching her, as she scurries to get her phone from her pocket, I groan as her butt bends over, I groan again and loudly as my dick twitches. "Like what you see Mr Grey?"

"I do, very much, are we in trouble?"

"Just a little, I have to go, but I have a problem. I came here naked and on foot." I laugh loudly.

"Give me a minute. Mia left clothes here. We need a rain check. It seems someone wants us to wait."

"Someone is in deep shit." She counters. I throw on a robe and rescue some clothes from Mia's closet and hand them to Ana with a head kiss as I do. She is definitely worth the wait. I dress in my running gear and grab my phone and keys.

"Come on where are we heading?" I help her down the stairs.

"My car died remember and your dad has my things in his trunk, which is at my place? Then off to Cross Farm, it's in the hills and poor Kate is down in the valley and can't be in two places, I told her that we need to hire another vet for the out of hour's calls. I am so sorry, it ruined tonight and well I may not have the courage to do that again." We drive across the road.

"Ana, we can catch up where we left off, when you have done your good deed, which is what exactly?"

"We have ourselves a cow about to deliver a calf who is in distress. Can you stop and help me?"

"Um, I guess I can, I am not the vet though, because that would be my girlfriends chosen trade."

"You want to be in a relationship with me, even after tonight?"

"I do, and so we were halted, the night is still young. Here we are, my father will have left his keys with your father." She disappears inside and comes out smiling. We transfer the things to my SUV and we head to the farm. I am driving and grinning like a sappy teenager.

"What are you looking like a dork for?"

"I am a little happy at the moment Anastasia, why shouldn't I be, are you not?"

"No, I am damned frustrated and sexually aroused and well frustrated, can we leave it at that?"

"How far is it to the farm?"

"It's about fifteen minutes away why?"

"Don't question me Ana, just do as I ask and take down your trousers and remember Anastasia, don't question me."

"Okay Sir..."

She looks at me and she does as I ask, she bites her lip. God I love how the word sir sounds coming out of her mouth. She shimmies the trousers down and her panties too, good, it saves me ripping them off. I reach over and my fingers find her wetness. I massage and drive home one finger and as I do, she moans in delight and arches into my fingers, I add in another concentrating on the road ahead. She is so responsive to the slightest of my touches and she is a screamer. I am going to love doing the more, the more that we were rudely interrupted from continuing. I continue to stroke, massage, add pressure and circle her warmth with my lucky finger, oh what I'd give to have my dick buried right where they are now! Her face looks like she is in pain; but I know the difference between pleasure and pain and continue. I am rewarded with a deep loud cry for more, as she does her legs stretch out and I feel every moment as she approaches her release. I know she has pleased me with her response and I hope she likes this as much as she seems to have.

"Oh god, oh my fucking god, fuck turn right here, and then... Fuck me..." She comes.

"I wish I could, but for now I am elevating some of your frustration, how am I doing?" She is close again; I can feel her coming.

"Just keep doing that, oh god what is sex gonna be like if this is just your finger? Christian, we are nearly there, Baby we are nearly there and I am coming hard, fucking hard." She comes and as she says hard, fast and just in time. I smile, and as I do I lick my fingers, she is still busy coming down, as I tell her the customers are going to get a look see at her pussy and to dress. She smiles and pulls herself together. "That was amazing and so very thoughtful, and yes I am elevated of some frustration, how about you?"

"I am a giver and I can wait Ana, I just enjoyed watching you come, you did like it yes?"

"I did very much, but remind me not to do the naked thing without bringing back up clothes, I need a car too."

"How about we drive across to Seattle tomorrow, sorry later today and get you one? I have to bring Charlie Tango down and we could fly back?"

"I can see what I have on the books and reschedule or Kate can cover me. I do need a car and who is this Charlie Tango, is he a friend?"

"He, sorry Baby, Charlie Tango is my helicopter? I need it down here; it apparently is the only way to see what I have bought."

"I have clothes for the funeral to buy too. Christian, will you come with me, sorry, I mean you don't have to, but I would like it if you did?"

"It would be an honour to escort you Baby, now what do you need out of the back?"

"I can get it, I have coveralls and boots, please don't laugh at your girl in all the rubber, it is not your usual kinky stuff." I laugh as we pull up. Ana gets out and I turn off the car and help her out with her bags.

"This is my boyfriend, Christian these good folks are Amy and Daniel Cross."

"Pleased to meet you Sir, I applied for a job this morning at your place, and I met your brother." His wife hits his arm.

"Dan, we have priorities here, and it's not you... Ana, Daisy is suffering, the calf is big and we thought we could handle it. Kate is way over at Caldwell Creek and she said to call you, I'm sorry to get you out."

"Amy it's fine, can I have some water? Christian, hand me that box please, the blue one?" I hand her the things and she dresses in the things from within, she puts in her pocket some rather fetching gloves that I imagine go right up her arms. I gulp, I have a funny feeling she is about to fist a cows more personal places. She goes to check the cow that is making an awful noise.

"Shush Daisy; all will be okay, what's betting this is a little bullock and that's what's causing you so much pain? We will have to help him get his other legs out first. Dan, can you get your calf jack please, she is too tight and not relaxing, how long as she been like this? Never mind, I see it has been a while, you should have called earlier, the money can wait. Besides I need more cheese and butter, Christian has never had farm fresh produce, in Seattle they call it Artisan or artisanal and it costs you a packet, did you not look into it like I said? That aid, what have I told you, never ever worry about the damned bill Dan, I told you give what you can when you can. Christian can you please get me the two silver chains from the red box please?" I route in the box, find and pass her two shiny silver chains. I smile as I pass them to her, she is into whips and rubber and in a good way, mores the pity. Dan comes back with an instrument that looks rather like it's a fetish thing or some sort of torture implement. I watch as Ana puts on the gloves and lubes up her glove.

"We may not need the jack she's opened up some more, I just need to push this hock back inside her then grab the other, attach the chains and help her out with him."

I watch as she goes to work, her arm disappears up the poor cows huhar and it, the cow, she lets out a moan like my mother when I put the window through playing football, okay, this may be a tad louder. The leg that was outside is now back inside the poor crying cow, as I turn away, my girl is buried deep in a cows butt and I hope to god it doesn't decide to take a crap on her. This is not as pleasurable as I thought it would be to watch. She smiles as she sees me and pulls out two hooves, after her arm is freed from the cow's huhar region she then attaches the chain, and her face is away from the cows butt, it has been here nearly an hour and I see she is tiring. She smiles as the cow's nethers suddenly open up and she delivers a wet, ugly, monster blob thing. I fear it is dead, but after Ana clears away the gel wrapper from its mouth, she then rubs at the calf with the straw, then blows into the little things nose and continues to rub it and as she does, the momma cow licks her son. Within minutes, it is lifting its head and crying for his mom. I have just witnessed the miracle of birth and right now I don't care if the world sees me cry, that was fucking amazing and Ana was un-fucking-believable and so calm. The calf stands and wobbles a little, as it does Ana steps back and admires the jet black bullock. He goes to feed from mamma cow and I feel amazing. If anything, the feelings I am having come close to having sex, that really did just gave me the same buzz, though the afterglow is more of a cheesy grin, than the satisfied stone face I used to have. I hear Ana as she checks over the calf.

"There you go he looks a beauty, just like his daddy. Now, I need that water please?" I am in awe of my girl and her abilities.

"Hu, sure, let me get it for you Ana that was amazing." The farmer's wife Amy, gives Ana some water and she washes off the chains and wraps them in an old towel the farmer's wife gives her and proceeds to take off the crap from her arm and swills the clothes she has on free from the muck from the delivery.

"Ana, thank you, we tried to keep you from coming." They tidy away the mess and I pet the calf, after I take a photo, I pet the little bull. Ana laughs as I get a little smitten with him.

"Its fine, it's what I trained for. Right, I have to be going, if there is any trouble with Daisy give me a call. Good luck with the job application Dan." Ana prods me from admiring the calf, he's is so fucking cute and its official I may be missing some major testosterone right now, because I am fucking fawning over a calf.

"Hu?" I say, as I try to man up.

"Dan here, he was the site supervisor, until he was dismissed six months before they went bust. It has been tough on them."

"Why were you dismissed?" I ask Dan.

"If I speak they will see to it I don't work again." He is afraid, but who of?

"I own the building and Elliot my brother is building it, why would we not look at employing you?"

"I found out that they were using substandard materials and were giving back hand deals to a city employer, to turn his eye. I reported him when the owner of the company refused to believe the builder was ripping him off. Then the builder got the damned building. Josh Browning, was as much in the dark as the owner, he didn't even know his wife was the piece of work behind everything." Why does that not surprise me of Suzie?

"I appreciate your honesty, when can you start?" I reward honesty.

"What? I mean, thank you, but I applied to do several things as I am a good all rounder."

"We need a site supervisor and someone who knows the city employees who are open to bribery, so we can watch out for dirty tricks. I will tell Elliot we have filled the position."

"Thanks, I mean thank you Sir. It, I mean I am very grateful, we were only weeks away from having to pull out of town and look to selling the farm."

"Well, I am happy to have helped save that from happening."

"What are you calling your new bullock Amy?" Ana asks as I fawn all over the thing.

"Christian I think; seeing as the human one was here through it all." I smile and pat little Christian. I am official losing my grip, I have turned into a sappy teenager, gone is Christian Grey Master of the Universe and in his place is now sitting Christian Grey, the new pussy whipped yokel in town. Ana and I pack the car with her things and we are waved off.

"Can we dump my things in the surgery?"

"Yep..."

"Christian, earth to Christian, are you okay?"

"What, I mean yes we can drop your things off at the surgery. That was epic Ana it was amazing."

"It gets me all the time too, so are you feeling up for finishing what we started earlier?"

"Hu, I don't mind if we do, but how tired are you?"

"Not tired at all. I am feeling rather energetic as it happens, so are you up for some more farm work?"

"What, I thought you wanted to get back to my bed?"

"Umm and I do, I was thinking more along the lines of cherry picking..."

"Anastasia, that is so crude, I would like to think of it as claiming what's mine."

"Yours, I guess it is yours and offered up freely too. I mean it; I want to do that with you. Especially after the ride to the farm, that was very doable again."

"I aim to please Ana and Ana, thank you."

"For what, as yet you have nothing to thank me for?"

"For showing me I am capable of giving you the more."

"Is that just me?"

"Just you, Ana I am monogamous in my relationships, sorry that was the wrong word for what they and I had, they were business dealings, nothing like what I want from you or what I will be like with you."

"You, you say just the right things Christian. Just the right things..." She leaned over and kissed me, as I pulled into her practice. "Now, let's get this in the store room and lock away my gun and the drugs and I will be yours to claim."

"Mine, I like that."

"I do too, very much."

I help get her things in and stowed away. Whilst here she checks in on Kate, who had finished and was getting into her bed as they spoke, I heard a voice that sounded familiar in the background.

"Say hello to Elliot for me Kate. Kate tell him I have found his site supervisor Dan Cross and I will see him when I get back from Seattle."

Ana smiles and runs her arms up my chest. God I am craving this touch thing she does so gently, the thing that for so long has eluded me. I kiss her hand as she strokes my cheek as she then checks her appointments for tomorrow, only to look up and smile; it seems she has a free day to spend with me.

"Come on, I am in the mood for gift giving Mr Grey."

"This feels like all my birthdays and Christmas's have come at once Ana."

"Unfortunately, you get to open that present just the once, but I am assuring you it will lead to the gift that keeps on giving."

"Really, I am really going to like it then, home now, bed now."

We head to my place and like two hornie young kids; we race through the house and up to my room. Let's get it on, just as Mr Luther so rightly says, as he croons on in the background. We are way past sensual seduction, we are at defcon one and I am about to explode. Ana is naked and undressing me like she has been lost in a hot desert and I am the oasis she has found and she wants so desperately to drink from. Fuck me she is hot, we are both now naked and the tension between us is off the scale hotter. I look at her laying on my bed as I make my way up her body.

"Where were we Ana?" She is on her back and as I ask, she points to her aroused nipples.

"They were getting the best of your attention Christian."

"I do believe you are right. You definitely want this Ana?"

"I definitely do Christian." I suckled at her breast and my hands wandered down, down to her naked sex, her naked wet sex, god she is so ready for me.

"Ana, how do you want to do this quickly or slowly, I don't know what to do Baby, what if it hurts you?" She smiled.

"Just do it quickly and then make love to me please?" I kissed her again and as I placed my tip at her opening, I lean down and kiss her and then rode through her virginity, taking it hard and quickly. She gasped and held my arms as I took her gift. **_OH, MY, GOD,_** I have died and I am officially in heaven. I still, to allow Ana to adjust to my size, but I am here and in a state of shock at just how tight she is and how I have never felt this close to anyone before, as soon as I took her, it was like nothing I have ever felt before, the need to be here with her and close to her like this.

"Christian, that hurt like hell, now can I have a little of that heaven I have heard mentioned a time or two?"

"Ana are you okay, I mean as first times go was it bad?"

"I am still here and smiling, you are you okay, I mean is it, am I...?" Before she could question how bad she thought this was, I kissed her and slowly moved out a little and in a little.

"Ana, this is fucking perfect, now shush. I am about to have the best time with my girlfriend, now where were we, argh yes, kissing these beautiful lips to stop my girlfriend from talking."

"Your girlfriend likes this very much, is, oh god, is oh god Christian, is oh fucking hell is it alright to, oh fucking hell yes, what's happening?" I kiss her and rock slowly in and out of her, she is coming and I feel all her muscles tense, she grips me hard and as she slowly releases me, I continue to bring her to the first of many orgasms, in what remains of our night. I make slow and passionate love to Ana and as our bodies work together and our arousal makes for some very pleasing sounds, she shocks me as I continue to rock into her by screaming she wants it harder.

"Ana, this is good for me right now, you have had seven orgasms and they all belong to me. Enjoy the more Ana."

"I want the eighth to be because you are fucking me hard and I want you to come too. I want you Christian and I want it hard, I love the gentle, but I am more than ready for the hard, please?" I kiss her to shut her up, and slam into her and as I do, she cries out for more. I oblige and as I do I rise to my full arms length and slam into her several times. With each slam, I hear her cry out for more and then as I feel my release is imminent, I know she too is coming, as she has tightened on me and is clawing at my shoulders. Her head is moving fiercely from side to side and she is biting her lip, she is screaming for help with her release, help I give her. We are wet with sweat and arousal, tired and hot, this has been the best sex I have ever experienced. She lied, that bitch lied, there is more passion in vanilla, more love in vanilla and I fucking love vanilla and I love Ana... Wait, did I just think that, I love Ana?

"Ana look at me, I am coming Ana, coming hard, Ana, Ana fuck me Ana. Christ, I fucking love you Ana..." I come and as I do, she passes out as her orgasm is too much for her to handle, she is still shaking as I finish and she is still making small jittery body movements, as I stare down into her face. Wow, did I really just say I loved her? I know I feel so different, but love, is this what love is, the one thing Elena always told me I was incapable of feeling? Is this what I have always been capable of, or has Ana brought it into my world?

"Ana Baby, are you alright, Ana, Ana wake up."

I kiss her head and hug her, as I slowly pull myself from her death grip, which alone was way better than anything I have felt after sex before. Her need to keep me locked in, coupled with the cuddle and the hug she had to have after I came, all these feelings are new to me too. Is this the post-coital feeling that I never had with the others, they wanted this, is this the more they wanted? This strange need to hold Ana to worship her, are these the feelings that have eluded me?Are they the true feelings of love I am having? is this true love that I am feeling right here and now, because they are killing me, in a good way, because I want the more with Ana? I feel sad that it has ended and want more, I feel odd, not odd, no that's wrong, I feel amazing and yet sad at the same time, more confusion, because this is what my life has been missing, Ana? She begins to stir and I hold her in my arms and kiss her head, she is nestled into my chest, a chest which feels like it's about to explode at any minute.

"Christian that was amazingly doable again..." I kiss her mouth and hold her tightly. "I love you too Christian. I mean I really think if this feeling I am having right now, is not love, then I don't know what it is, oh hell I mean you don't feel it do you, Christian I am so sorry, was it a heat of the moment thing, said in passion?"

"Ana, I have never felt this thing before either, nor have I ever said I love you to anyone before, because I haven't ever loved before and I never say anything I don't mean, in that moment it was how I was feeling and now I am confused and shocked that I am even capable of thinking I can love anyone, let alone you."

"Umm, I will take that as a complement, I mean even the let alone me comment?"

"No, you are perfect Ana and I meant, I mean that someone as sweet and as innocent as you, why would you want a dark and twisted screw up like me, to love you?"

"Was, a dark and twisted screw up, what we did then wasn't dark and I for one loved every last minute of it, it was all that and more. You were a dark and twisted screw up, as in past tense. Now you are my lover and my boyfriend and Christian Grey, you are well on the way to ridding yourself of all the angst you feel. Christian, let's see if you do really love me? What would it do to you right now, if I said I hated the sex we had just had and I asked you to leave and not see me again, what would you feel like?"

"Ana, you can't ask me to leave you, this is my house," she pushed my chest and kissed my lips,"but it would hurt, even the thought of it makes my chest hurt." She placed my hand on her heart.

"Feel that Christian, it is beating just for you, this would break if you did leave me. We are learning this part of this love thing together. Now, we are all sweaty and horrid can we have a bath or a shower please?"

"Yeah, sure a bath I think, because you will be a little achy down there. The hot water will soothe away the pain."

"I like the feeling; it is like I have been claimed. I feel alive and like a woman." I smile and go and draw her bath, I add in the foamy liquid and go back for my Ana, my love and my new start. She is smiling as I walk towards her, yes I know, I am hard as nails again.

"It seems you have the gift that keeps on giving Mr Grey? I approve, can we do that again, I mean so soon after?" I smiled and proved it could be done, once more in our messy bed and once more in the bath. She finally called time when she came screaming and crying out for me to stop. Her sex was so red and inflamed I cursed myself. After the bath I had dried her, spotted the redness, and cried, she took my head in her hands and kissed me. I then soothed the area with a chilled wash cloth.

"God that is needed, I am so sorry I just needed more Christian, I think I will need a rest for a few hours, what have you got in your hand?" I grabbed a tube of cream from the vanity unit.

"Arnica Cream, it is soothing, here let me rub this in and then we need some sleep, we have things to do and people to see in Seattle about getting you a new car." As I rubbed her red and swollen sex with the cream, I swear we could have gone all day in bed, if the noises she made as I tended to her needs were anything to go by. She whipped the bed sheet off and the proof of her lost virtue was staining the sheet. I grabbed another sheet and we made the bed, both grinning at the old one sitting on the couch at the end of the bed. I climbed in and she got in at my side and we spooned. I kissed her head and fell asleep with her in my arms.

"Christian... Christian..." Was all I heard when the door flung open, Ana and I had been caught by my mother naked in my bed, I don't know who was more shocked, Ana, my mother or my father, seeing my mother there?

"Mother, this is Ana, my girlfriend, Ana my mother Dr Grace Trevelyan, who has to learn to be asked to come into my room and not barge in unannounced?" Ana then grabs the sheets around her and disappears under them. "Mother can you sort out my father, your husband, he looks a little rough and he slept in his clothes?" I divert the awkwardness, towards my poor hung over father.

"I will and Ana please don't be embarrassed; you don't know how happy seeing you there makes me feel, breakfast in ten minutes. Gail and Jason are here too; they have supplies and Jason needs to speak to you, your phone is off and Elliot said you were in bed, so I rushed here in Charlie Tango, Stephan flew us all here and it took no time at all, he is driving your car back up and the new man Reynolds will bring it back, you will need the helicopter apparently? As I said breakfast in ten minutes, come on Cary, let's get you changed." Out she went...

"That was my mother Ana. Good morning Baby, how are you feeling today?"

"Embarrassed, please tell me your father didn't see my boobs?"

"He isn't seeing anything straight, let alone your beautiful breasts Baby, not having drunk two bottles of the good ten thousand dollar scotch they polished off. How is your soreness, in your err...?"

"My lady garden is baking hot and feels in need of ice cubes being placed there, thanks for asking Christian."

"That is a whole new ball game, ice play Miss Steele, here rub your own cream in I need to use the bathroom, I have a problem." She looked down and smiled. Then as she disappeared under the sheets, where she took matters into her own hands or should I say her mouth? "Ana, oh god Ana thank you Baby..."

She moved up and down my dick like she was having me for breakfast, I laid back and watched as her head moved hurriedly up and down my very happy cock. I groaned as she ran her teeth back up and as she sucked on the tip hard, I groaned even louder.

"Ana, if you don't stop now what comes next you won't like very much."

She looked up at me and winked, fuck me, yes please, she was warned and as she took me further in I sat up on my elbows and watched as she deep throated me, oh hell yes... I watched and I feel myself being pleasured, she does it like she has done this before, I know this not to be true, and me? Me, I thank god for it too. She begins with the deeper and more harried head movements, as Ana sucked, her hand pulls and then oh my god, her hands begin milking me and as the pre come arrives she smiles and sucks my dick like a lolly pop. I lie back and fight the need to come. I'm left wondering how the fuck can she do this, when seasoned subs have struggled with my length and girth? Fuck them and as I watch, I open my legs and fight hard against the need to come, I warn her again, which thank fuck she ignores, because as I come she sucks harder and harder milking every last drop of milk from my morning wood. As she does, I groan and call out her name and I swear I then see stars.

"That Ana, was just what was needed, are you alright it isn't the best taste in the world?"

"I loved it, it was all you. Now, I believe we are late by ten minutes, quickly we need to wash up and get down before your mother comes a knocking." She strips the bed and I go and wash up, she is in her robe and dashes in after me I rescue some clothes from Mia's wardrobe and as I head back in I shout we will be down in a moment. Ana comes in chewing my toothbrush, and she smiles.

"Thank you, I was going to ask about borrowing more, because that lot smells of cows." She finishes off dressing, lands on my lap and kisses me. "Thank you for last night and this morning. Was it and I okay?"

"Yep, more than okay Baby, way more than okay. Now are you ready to meet my mother fully clothed?"

"I am, let me grab our clothes from last night and the sheets and please, I will wash them your housekeeper is not seeing my lost virginity and smelling our sex on the sheets."

"I doubt she would be shocked, Gail is very discreet Baby."

"I bet she is! Enough Christian, I don't want to spoil this with thinking about them."

"You are way better than them and I enjoyed making love to you Ana, I mean I loved making love to you and because I love you, it meant more, thank you. Now Grace is waiting, come..."

"Yes Sir..." We leave our room, go, and see what my mother thinks of Ana...

* * *

Well they started out slow and steady and ended up hard and fast. What is Jason waiting to tell Christian? Good news I bet it isn't and what does Grace think of Ana?

* * *

Thanks for the PM's and the comments, don't forget new readers to tell me what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

IT'S BEEN A HELL OF A WEEK FOR TROLLS

Do not review this as a guest, please be brave put your name to it,

like I do when writing it, or at least pm me and discuss your issues with _my_ story...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twelve: One dress, two women, one winner:

Ana's POV:

"Christian, your mother caught me naked in bed."

"Baby, trust me that was nothing, she caught me beating her ex best friend with my belt, I hardly think seeing you in my bed is the worst thing she has seen, besides, she will have to get used to it, because I intend for you to be stopping in it regularly."

"You do, do you? As it happens, it is very comfortable, sheisk my lady bits sting with every step I make, I think you have definitely claimed me Christian." I gingerly make my way to the shower.

"I am so sorry, we can get some more things from a drug store to ease the pain or Mom could even prescribe something?"

"You ask her that and I swear Christian Grey you are on a sex ban, for I don't know, say four weeks?"

"Nope, my lips are shut Baby, but I will go on line and Google creams for making the redness go down."

"Er, did you forget that I am a vet, the Arnica will work along with the soothing baths and then taking it a gentler pace later will be needed, you can even rub in the cream if you behave?"

"Later, as in later today? Good god Baby no, I think we will try other things for a couple of days because you need to heal. Are you ready to meet my mother with clothes on?" He kisses my head as I wince as we walk, crap it hurts.

"I am and remember I love you, just in case your mother throws me out of the house." I say as Christian holds me close as we head down.

"She won't, besides she isn't that type of mom, before Kate, Elliot brought all kinds of women home and she was always very respectful, even when they rolled down to breakfast in their work attire, which is why he has his own place now, the strippers at the breakfast table were too much for dad,Mom said one more and he's have a heart attack." He laughs as he says it, but I have never been a girlfriend, so how do mothers act to seeing their sons caught in the act, being the girl caught naked sprawled all over her son wasn't a good introduction to Mrs Grey, what the hell more can happen? As we walk into the kitchen, I scurry towards the laundry where another woman shocks me. I smile and stutter hello, as I make my way to the machine. I load in the sheets and the bedding and set it going.

"I'm sorry if that's not the right setting, it's just they..."

"...It's fine, though I add in more fabric softener and a pre wash rinse agent, but I can wash them again, if they are not right. Hello, I am Gail Jones, Mr Greys House Manager, both here and in Seattle."

"Hello, I'm Ana, Anastasia Steele, local vet and well, it seems I am Christian's girlfriend."

"Girl friend, as in..." Christian comes in to find me.

"Gail, this is my girlfriend Ana and Ana this is Gail, my House Manager."

"We have done the introductions Christian." I smile as I say it because he introduced me as his girlfriend, wow talk about thinking like a preppy teenager.

"Did you tell her you are my girlfriend, and not a house guest?"

"Sort of, you barged in before we got to the nitty gritty."

"Gail, Ana will be here a few nights of the week, she has her own keys and will be coming and go as she pleases, she lives with her family across the road. How come you are here early Gail?"

"We have packed everything and stored the larger of the items, so we were hanging around doing nothing. Taylor had tried to contact you, as had your mother, so he had Stephan fly us down because he thought there was a problem here."

"I believe so. Ana come and eat, Gail does the best breakfasts you have ever tasted."

"Ouch, even better than mine, I am offended." I wink at Gail who was about to jump in.

"Baby, you have yet to make me breakfast, but your steaks take some beating."

"Nice catch Christian and don't worry Gail, Elliot has already said you are the best thing at Christian's place in the city."

"Thank you Ma'am, I have been cooking since before you were a twinkle in your daddy's eye."

"Please, call me Ana, just Ana, I am not old enough to be a Ma'am, please Gail, Ana, call me Ana. Ma'am is what we had to call my tutor in animal husbandry, so I would like it if you called me Ana please, because I am not as old as her, yet. Is that okay Christian?"

"I guess so Baby, things have to be a lot more relaxed here because it's nothing like Seattle Gail Ana may have a point. These issues and more we will discuss at the full staff briefing before Ana and I fly back to Seattle. Ana I have to go and see Taylor, come, I need to introduce you to mother. My dad is hung over and your father has walked up the road, he has been searching for you."

"Crap. I left Adam and Ash messages. What's betting the idiots didn't tell him?"

C POV:

I take Ana through and she really is nervous. Her father and mine are hugging their pots of coffee like they were grenades and their heads would blow off if they let go.

"Wow, how rough are you Daddy?" Ana asks Ray.

"Worse than the Marine core catch up five years ago. Thanks for asking, I came to tell you Jess and his brother are shifting the piano and it will be here in fifteen minutes. I was told you were out till the early hours with Christian."

"We were Sir, Ana delivered a bullock, at the Cross Place as she had no transport, I took her and it was amazing."

"I bet it was, anyhow I was invited to breakfast by the good lady who answered the phone."

"That was me. Hello I'm Grace I believe we spoke on the phone late last night?"

"I wouldn't know, after we opened the second bottle things were a little, err clouded?"

"I second that, very clouded," my father looks like death warmed up, "I can't remember phoning you Gracie."

"Well you did, to see if I wanted to see in the new place earlier than next week, apparently we have an in with the old owners? Then you went a little, err, risqué in your chat dear."

"I don't remember picking up the damned phone." Ana and I laugh as Mom passes them juice and Advil.

"So, the owners, have they a key we can borrow?"

"I can do one better Mrs Grey have mine, though I doubt the doors been locked in near on a century."

"Really, why is it broken?" I say as I watch my mother look Ana over and smile.

"No, as in 'Ole Gabe was very trusting, he was respected enough for people to leave his things and property alone. It's the same for most of the older families here."

"Oh Cary I told you this was the right place, thank heavens for Mae."Opps, she should have been warned that woman's name is persona non grata here...

"Oh I would disagree with my grandmother's destination Mrs Grey, hell is her chosen home." Ana is pissed off with her grandmother.

"She is what, I mean excuse me, but Mae Wilkes is your grandmother really how, I mean sorry, she never said she had a family. Cary did you know this?"

"I did sweetheart, please keep it down to a dull roar. She is in jail awaiting trial for fraud; she stole what was rightly this family's inheritance. It's a long story Gracie dear, but yes Ana here and Ray are the ones we got the house from, they own the banking group too, not Mae, I did say as it was stolen from them we would pull out and before you make my head ache more, they have agreed to the sale."

"Oh, dash... I mean, bloody hell, I was introduced to her through Alex Ward and Elena. They were a tight group of friends and I trusted her, oh hell, why did I not see it sooner of course they were thick as thieves. Damn them, Ana, Ray if you want the house back you can, I mean I am sure we could find somewhere?" The mere mention of her name makes me feel sick.

"No, as long as it is a home not a vacation house, then its fine, Christian is happy you are moving here. I will have the horses moved, they have to be readied on Wednesday night anyway, for the funeral. Adam and I will do them here when they get to your barn Christian."

"Why are you moving them? Mia has only two horses can they not stop with hers, do they bite?"

"No, they are sweet old horses and Christian offered to stable them here, they are mine and well you own the house and stables now."

"Nonsense, if they can put up with Ginger Tea and Honey Latte, then they can stay where they are, if the stable is big enough, is it?"

"What, really I mean yes, yes the stables have room for twenty horses and the paddock they have is massive, I mean Mrs Grey are you sure?"

"Yes, Mia loves her horses; they too need to be here, can be brought at the weekend, if that's okay?"

"Yes, oh yes that's wonderful thank you Mrs Grey." Ana, is so damned happy that she singsongs her thanks at my mother.

"So, you don't need my barn then, I feel very hurt, used and upset now." I laugh as Elliot comes in with Booty and Kate. "Mom, this is the house puppy and that is Booty my dog." I made a bad joke, lets not forget I'm new to humour, despite having Elliot as my brother.

"Christian, how rude of you. Mrs Grey this is Kate, my partner and friend Kate Kavanagh. Christian behave or you go to Seattle alone..." Ana smacks my shoulder and then hugs me, much to my mother's amazement, I know Mom tell me about it.

"Anastasia, how... I mean its Grace, please Anastasia call me Grace. Christian where are your manners Son? Pleased to meet you Kate, I believe I know your parents?" My mother is watching as Ana is still holding me.

"I will call you Grace, if you call me Ana or Annie? Anastasia, that's my naughty name and it's very rarely used too." Kate winks at me; did they sneak a peak in the damned bedroom too and see Ana and me together?

"Pleased to meet you Grace, my parents, yes if you attend functions, dinners and socialise in Seattle, chances are my mom and dad are there." Kate is a media tycoon's daughter and is not what I expected at all, she is like Ana and down to earth yet more sexually forward than my Ana, my Ana? Yes my Ana.

"I am sorry Kate and I meant that my brother was the puppy dog, speaking of which, Elliot when did you sneak back?" I say as Ana scowls at me, god I could do rude things to her, if we didn't have company.

"Before they got here obviously; Kate and I went for a hike with Booty, you will be pleased to know Christian, that Bushy and Gonads are or were Ana's and Adams pet rabbits, Kate filled me in, they used to charge people for pet burials here on the old Lewis property. Care to tell us how many dead animals are up there Ana?"

"Not a lot, in case you hadn't noticed most homes have a back yard, so it wasn't one of Adam's better money making schemes. We very nearly made a killing when Georgia's pony died, but we couldn't get it up the damned hill. So her dad borrowed a digger and he's out back of their place, besides, Adam would never have charged Georgia, he was smitten with her way back then." I laughed. I bet Bushy was Ana's rabbit.

"My children are not entrepreneurs like yours Grace, but thank you for offering to keep them, the horses were born and raised there and would miss the place. Annie has, or rather Christian has a couple of local girls coming in to work as stable hands, they live closer to you too, the Bobby Twins Annie, they are good girls both of them. Annie, get this damned dog down it is humping Cary's damned leg." Ana's father is back in the room the coffee and Advil seem to helping. My father was sleeping on the breakfast bar, until Booty rudely started befriending his leg. My puppy is weird and female, so should she even be doing that?

"I will have her in and spay her in a couple of months. She will be the right age then and that there is normal behaviour, you need a spray bottle filled with water and just spray it at her, she will learn to stop." Ana says as she takes Booty to time out.

"Annie shush, Daddies head is hurting."

"Now Ana and the rest of you, please eat breakfast, I have a meeting with Taylor and then Ana we are flying to Seattle." I say as mother is sussing how I went from miserable to mega happy in a few days, well when she figures it out, she can tell me, because I'm not sure how or why it happened and that I have done the complete turnaround.

"When did we put a landing strip down?" Ray asks, thats random. Is he drunk still?

"My pilot flew by helicopter down here, he landed in the paddock, Ray did you not hear it land?" I ask him.

"Nope, though it could have been what woke me up, so is he flying you back?"

"No he has already driven back to Seattle, Ana will drive us back in her new car; I will leave it for my pilot to pick up later on from the top of my home there."

"You're flying the damned thing?" Ray looks quizzically at me.

"Yes Sir, I qualified a couple of years ago to fly helicopters and I am also able to fly my planes Sir."

"Planes and choppers, that's good to know. Annie be careful and stick close to Christian in the big city."

"Oh Daddy I am twenty four not four, next you will be asking that he has me in a harness." Mom spluttered on her coffee and Elliot laughed, did I start to blush too?

"I can assure you Ray, that Ana will be safe with me." She will be a little more worn out when we return, but definitely safe in my arms. They all help themselves to breakfast as I kiss Ana's head and go into my office to see Taylor.

"So, what's the news that warranted you flying down?"

"Elena Lincoln, she knows you are here because Mae Wilkes asked her to post bail and told her your mother had bought the Appleby Place."

"Did she now?" I call Welch. "Have everything I own, whether it be clubs or buildings where Elena Lincoln has a business, shut down and serve her with an eviction notice to quit my buildings. Then call in all her loans and have the bank ask for the balloon payment early, one that I was supposed to be making for her this week. Have all attempts to bail out Mrs Wilkes blocked and Welch, call in all the favours you need to make it stick. Elena, have her watched twenty four seven."

"Sir, she is being watched, she is already begging money from old clients, one has approached you for help as she is stooping to blackmail."

"Interesting, does she know we have replaced all her files on me?"

"No, she is unaware of our people working for her. They were easy finds; as were the hidden accounts in the Caymans, which are now closed and the monies transferred from her accounts back to yours. It was easy to trace with the key stroke logger we have on all their laptops and computers, when she, as you said she would do, transferred more of her Esclava monies to her off shore bank, they captured her every finger stroke. Which were found by the former deep web hacker and black hat reformed new girl we have working for us, one Miss Melody Price? She was an excellent find, Barney and she are working at shutting all her other online deviancies down too."

"How much had she got squirreled away?"

"Ten million of your money, she has been fleecing you for years, over billing, over charging building works done and all her side lines she ran from your clubs netted her some tidy lump sums, she deposited thousands daily weekly and monthly."

"Have my accountants sacked. Replace all security codes and have Barney and Melody rewarded by receiving ten percent of everything they claw back from her."

"Ten are you sure, not the usual five?"

"Ten, Welch, who found the accounts, her or Barney?"

"Melody, she was looking into the nickels and dimes of all your accounts, and found the sponge virus. It takes as I said, nickels and dimes from all departments, and it is so small an amount you wouldn't realise it has gone. She did the same with payroll. Nobody noticed the ten cents missing from their wage slips each month, well one person did, Melody, because she has OCD. She found out what her payslip said she should have been paid, hadn't matched her bank account for three months, so she approached Barney and they traced it back to your home computer, did Mrs Lincoln use your personal laptop there?"

"Bitch, she and I went over the accounts about six months ago, crap, I trusted her and I left her in the office alone for a few minutes. So she used what exactly?"

"She must have memorised your log in details and copied the files you were working on whilst you were out. She had a guy in payroll, a guy you got a job for Jeremy Jasper?"

"Nope, I don't recognise the name and how did he pass your security?"

"He passed all the checks; he hasn't been in work for a week along with a girl from accounts called Jennifer Garnet and a girl called Florence Jade from legal!"

"Look for any other employees with precious stones and gem stones for a surname, we have been fooled by Elena's love of shiny jewels, did she get them jobs. Welch go through all my accounts have Barney check, check for spy ware in my offices there and at Escala, everywhere she went and had access to get it checked please? I will be there later this morning."

"Yes Boss and Boss? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes why?"

"It's only, I have never heard you say please or thank you before." I laugh. I guess I need to say it more.

"Laters Welch." I end the call. "Do I never say please and thank you?"

"Gail gets them occasionally, it has been a shock hearing you say it Sir." Damn.

"Right here in Montesano, we do not use Sir, its Mr Grey or in senior staffs cases Christian. We are relaxed here this is a small town so the dress code is relaxed too, suits are for Seattle, here it is casual, smart casual, but you get my drift, and Gail has security with her too."

"Sir, I mean Mr Grey?"

"It is Christian, and I have a feeling the bitch will turn up here; so I need a full list from off my father of the properties Mae Wilkes purchased, everything that her husband owned and what she has stolen from the Steele's since his death. Chances are Elena will hideaway in one of them and if they were close, I want to know how close."

"Mr Grey, I mean Christian, there was a long list of properties sent to you yesterday, and all the things you asked Welch for he has been looking at for a couple of days."

"Sorry, but I was busy last night, and I have been for a couple of days, last night though was the best night ever, me, me Christian Grey CEO of GEH, me helping Ana deliver a bull calf it was the best night ever." I smile with good reason.

"What have they had you doing since you got here?" His hands are combing through his hair.

"I milked a goat, delivered a calf, found a lost puppy and well generally found Ana."

"Well, fuck me..."He looks shocked and I find that very funny to see.

"I know, I mean I know, I mean how bizarre is my new life Jason? Right, I am grabbing my girlfriend and going to Seattle, are you coming or Sawyer?"

"Both of us Sir... I mean Christian; I will place Sawyer with Miss Steele."

"It's Ana and she won't be leaving me whilst we are there Jason." We head into the dining area where everyone is being fed.

"Mom, I am taking Ana for a new car in Seattle, heading into the office for an hour and then Ana needs a dress for the funeral, are you going to be okay here?"

"Yes dear, Ray and his son are taking us to see Appleby's Farm; it's a very nice name, so if it's okay, we will keep it."

"You kinda have to, it comes with the house, you aren't local until you have lived here four generations and add in three more." Ray is serious. "We will see to the horses whilst we are there. The hay wagon turned up and the feed truck both are on their way to Appleby Farm. The farrier is already there too, talk about spoiling my Annie. Oh and Peter is finished with the red paint and is starting on the cream, it will be prettied up in no time, Big Red is back, praise be for the fence or every teenager on the block would be in there getting friendly."

"Daddy, is the headache gone now?"

"Yup, but Adam is driving, I fear Carrick and I will be over the limit all day. You are leaving me for the day yes?"

"Yes Daddy, car shopping."

"Ash has ordered his on line, whatever next, you can't test run a car on line nor kick the wheels." Ray is not a fan of the modern age!

"Ana, I have transferred your money into the bank for you so get a pretty one."

"I will get a practical one Adam, practical for my work and safe in all weather. So, where is the chopper then?"

"At the horse paddock and it is a helicopter Anastasia." What is it with everyone calling Charlie Tango a chopper?

"Okay then crabby panties, helicopter it is then, gheeze you pout like a girl, let's get into this flying monster then." I smile as they all head to the back to watch us leave. "This is the first time I have flown Christian."

"Umm, that's funny, because it the first time I have flown this way too."

"What, shut the frickin door, what? You have never flown the damned thing and you are testing it out with me in it?" God she is precious.

"No, Ana, I have never flown with anyone other than family and work colleagues in Charlie Tango, you are my first girlfriend, ergo the first girlfriend to fly with me."

"Did you take the others out in it?"

"I never took them out and they were not my girlfriends Ana."

"Okay then, oh my god you can fly that damned thing, it's massive."

"It is and yes I can fly it, actually I am pretty good at flying it too, so let's get you strapped in for takeoff." I help her into her seat and fasten her in, then kiss her as I do. "Thank you for last night, it was amazing Baby."

"Umm, you can say that again and it was a one off, like no other."

"One off, you don't want to do it again? Ana I thought..."

"...The taking of my virginity was a one off; wow do you think I don't want more of that. If I wasn't so damned owned right now I would be saying get this crate up in the air and get me to a hotel."

"Say the word Baby my home has a very nice bed in it." I wink as I shut the door and walk around to my door as I climb in I smile as she is inspecting everything. "I have various rubbing creams for soothing away tension, should you want a little nap when we get to Escala Baby?"

"I thought you said we couldn't it was too sore?"

"Who said I would be making love to you?"

"Umm, kinda thought it was implied, I need another bath and yes a hand with rubbing in creams Mr Grey."

"I need to radio in and do a check shush and don't touch that button there, it's an ejector seat."

"Really?"

"No, Baby it's the self destruct button."

"Pig..."

"Oink, oink..." I say as I pass her the cans, kiss her again and tell her to put them on as we are given permission to make our way to Escala. "Let's get my woman a car, and a dress or two. Do you want to eat here and stay in Seattle over night?"

"I don't know do we, I mean today and tomorrow we have nothing booked in and Thursday is the funeral, so I guess you can wine me and dine me, I don't want to let you down Christian."

"How is that possible, I think you are amazingly beautiful, now are we ready?" I take off and as I do, Ana screams and waves at the others like a mad woman.

"Oh my god this is amazing, go over there Christian and to the top of the mountain, from there you can see everything you have bought as clear as day, oh my god, oh my god this is amazing."

"I aim to please Miss Steele, what's that over there, are those houses?"

"Old staff quarters, used when it was a massive ranch, the last family the Hudson's, bought the land from the neighbouring farms and were going to set up the old Lewis Brewery, the Lewis Family brewed beer. Until they lost their place, the father drank himself to death and didn't pay his taxes. The Hudson's bought it and well, country life wasn't for them. It was a pity, because they ploughed a fortune into trying to get the farms running again, they tried getting the brewery up and running too, but failed. There it is the old brewery; it used to employ a lot of local people too. The Hudson's wanted to set it up and running again but alas, it is not a hobby, nor as easy as the Hudson family thought it would be. It was too much like hard work..."

"Wow, I have a brewery and how many houses?"

"Ten and yep it needs work, and it is on the other side of the mountain and is fenced off. Why do you fancy yourself as a beer mogul too?"

"No, but I know a man who really does think he is one, my grandfather. He has shares in a micro brewery in Seattle and a bar."

"Okay then, I call it kind of spooky at just how this place seems to want you to stop here."

"It does, why is it known as The Lewis place then and not The Hudson place?"

"They were only here a few months, the place and them were not compatible, it is local urban myth, that house chooses the owner not the other way around. So, your grandfather sounds like a game old man?"

"He is..."

"Do you look like him, because you don't look like your parents or your brother and sister?"

"We are adopted Ana; Elliot, Mia and I were adopted by the Grey family."

"Oh, how cool is that, I mean, sorry I don't know anyone who was adopted, oh crap, is that a bad thing? I mean I must know somebody who is, I know a lot of kids with parents who are separated and just how did we get from amazing sex talks to me gibbering on about crap?"

"No Ana, its fine it is cool, my parents are the best people in the world, and I am very lucky and blessed that they took me into their home."

"So, we need to talk then obviously, I mean I know how you like sex and what you did before, how did I not think to ask about the early you?"

"Hahahaha, it doesn't come up, your parentage it never has, even in school nobody asked and unless you came from a broken home nobody cared. The majority of the kids I grew up with came from split homes, I guess I never knew how lucky I had it, having two very loving parents trying their best to help the hot head that I was. I am thankful to my mother for rescuing me from god knows what. But, Ana I am sorry I am not ready to talk about my formative years, just yet and the teenage issues, you already know about, but give me time and I will talk and tell you more, is that okay Ana?"

"Okay, the story for another time?"

"Yes Baby a story for another time." She smiles and continues to give me a guided tour of my property and wow, its way bigger than I thought.

"Look, the back road there was an old prohibition route to Seattle. It is known locally as the beer branch, Prohibition Road is even its official name. It runs right up and past your new mall and look it's coming up. Your land stops there look."

"Damn, that's a lot of land."

"They grew lots of wheat, barley and hops. Did you not know you owned it Christian?"

"No, I thought I only owned the mountain."

"The lake there is on your land, as is some of the massive woodland over there, it was a whole lot bigger, but over the years The Lewis's sold it and though the Hudson's bought some of the smaller farms back there are some lots that someone else owns. Wow, you need to talk to your people. I think all that's not yours, is this bit we are flying over now and to the mall boundary line, here... The road cuts the two property lines see, it's a shared road."

"Who owns that land and shares my road?"

"Jack Hyde's mother Violet, she was a Lewis, she wanted to buy your place, but Jack said no it was a bad investment."

"Oh did he interesting; do you think she'd sell the patches she does own? I mean it would make sense building outwards. If we get the brewery up and running, not to have to share the back road and we could expand the mall further, what I need is someone who knows what was here when it was a thriving brewery."

"Ask her, its Violets not Jacks land. He is such an arrogant ass sometimes. Old Neddy was the farm manager at the height of the breweries better days. He is in the nursing home, but he is still as sharp as a tack." Interesting. "Now, what does the rest of this place look like from up here? Wow amazing Christian, this is amazing."

"It is, let's get this bird higher and watch for the Seattle skyline that is amazing."

"I need a new camera, I have to capture this from up here again sometime Christian."

"We will purchase you one and I will fly back, you can take snaps for my family, they will be amazed I own farming land."

"Ha, you own too much if you don't know what you own, I am waiting for Michael Fisher to send me the list to see what we own, gheeze I am a property mogul too."

"Grab my bag there, in it there is a full list for you, my security are looking into everything your grandmother did with the money she swindled from you, she liked to invest in property."

"Oh, more problems..."

"I have people only too willing to help, good people, Philip Choy is very interested in buying your bank, very interested Baby."

"I must sound like an idiot, but we never wanted all this money Christian, we were happy before."

"I like that about you Ana, I really like that, that you are rich and don't care for money. I am amazed by your no nonsense approach to it all. Have you looked at the list?"

"Hu, I'm looking, gimmy a second. Why would she own these Seattle places, they seem to be very, err large, I wonder if this was my grandfathers family property? It's unused and ready for redevelopment. She or rather we own a property in West Lake, Sammamish, one in Belleview and several properties in Des Moines. Then most of Central Park, Aberdeen and a lot places right from Grays Harbor all the way up the highway in Olympia, Tacoma and way past Seattle. It seems we will be selling those too. Damn it can your people look at those for me, and see about getting rid of them?"

"Sure, my girlfriend is very rich it seems."

"It would appear so, but heck I hate the responsibility owning something so large brings with it, how do you sleep at night?"

"Not very well and not very long, if truth be told I didn't sleep too well before I met you."

"I like sleeping with you, I feel safe."

"You do?"

"I do, now this Escala place is it not all packed away?"

"It is Ana, but I can show you around before I sell it, we can stop at the Fairmont Olympic, if you want to stop over? I intend selling Escala, actually Philip says he wants the first refusal on it as it is very near to the business district and the bank."

"Really, so you are stopping in Montesano then?"

"I am I think the Lewis Place likes me, I like it and my neighbours very much."

"I think the neighbours will like that. Oh heck look, look at that Seattle, wow it is fantastic, Christian, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You are welcome, now shush I have to tell air traffic control, that I am landing on the roof of my place hold on..." I call in and watch Ana as we approach the roof of Escala. "Ana, that my place coming into view now."

"Wow and that roof is just yours?"

"It is; I own the top three floors."

"How very decadent to own so much and for just you."

"I suppose it is..." I call in my position and I land. As I switch off the blades I relax, as Ana seems excited enough for the two of us.

"Helicopter sex, I suppose that's a no-no-no?"

"For now, but we will consider putting that on your fuck it list shall we?"

"Okay... I like that, so how do I get out of this harness thing you have me in, seeing as sexing you to death in here is not on the menu?"

"Umm, press the button and release yourself into my arms Baby." She does and dives across and lands in my lap. "Ana, I love you..." I kiss her and hold on to her tightly. Here is where she sees the old me and I hope to god she doesn't run.

"Good, I thought the declaration you made and I made last night was just because, well because we did it."

"I want you to know how much I love you, before you see what the old me was all about."

"The play room; the place where you, you know, you entertained the others?"

"Yes..."

"Will you be entertaining others there whilst I am with you?"

"Fuck no..."

"Well good then, they matter not one jot to me, they are your past Mr Grey, and I am a tad glad they are, but Christian, I am glad you told me about them, the fifteen I mean, and I guess there were more in the clubs and stuff?"

"A few more, and Elena..."

"Umm Mrs Robinson, I hate her already." So where are your security Christian?"

"We would be here in the back Miss Steele..." She looks around and slides down my chest.

"When did you two crafty fuckers sneak in and oh hell no I..." I smile I always forget they are there and Ana it seems started early, yup she has a beautiful rosy hew on her cheeks. "Speak up or cough when I get down and dirty with your boss next time guys, the heads up would have been nice?"

"Miss Steele, Luke and I were napping here in the back."

"Yeah and I am as dumb as I am rich..."

"You are rich Baby?"

"Fuck, I mean I am as dumb as I am poor..."

"Better... I forgot they were there too. However, I have done far worse and spoken about way scarier stuff in front of them both before."

"Ha, that's you and not me. The shame of it all, okay I will be more observant who is in the back before I pounce on you again Mr Grey."

Taylor's POV:

Okay, I like this girl, she is smart sassy and is a match for my boss and the things she talks about, well its entertaining and it seems he has been up front about the others he had calling at the weekends. She may look a little like them, but that is where the semblance ends I like her and I can fucking see my boss is gaga over her. I like that she hates having money, it means she ain't after his, a gold digger she ain't. Her checks he had done, when I read them and I thought he had switched city subs for a country sub. How wrong was I? Mega wrong... I took off my cans and made Luke take his off when I realised she didn't see us get in the back, so we had a half an hour power nap. It wasn't until we landed did we see and hear the fucking amazing show of mutual affection she and he put on. I am going to text Gail later and tell her she is right, this one is the one.

Ana's POV:

It seems I need to look around before I sex talk with Christian again, thank god I didn't do what I was gonna do and have damned sex in the pilot's seat, but then I may have spotted Jason and Luke before I did. I am helped out and Christian hasn't stopped laughing.

"Do you wanna travel the express route to the ground floor Grey?"

"Nope Steele I don't. Come, we will take this elevator it's safer. Jason, we will be flying back. Can you have security keep eyes on Charlie Tango? Tell Stephan to take the week off, I will fly us back. I think Ana enjoyed the ride here."

"Christian. Can I just say that it was amazing? I mean how do you not fly everywhere in it, I may take lessons, and I can land in any damned field I want. Wow, I want my own Alpha Romeo Sierra of my own. Where do I get lessons?"

"Err... I can get you the number of the man who taught me, if you a serious?"

"Oh hell yeah, now can we look around and see this place and then get something to wear, if we are going out, I am not going out in Mia's preppy clothes."

"I think you look very cute in Mia's bunny top. We will make it quick, the look around, Jason has security issues to deal with, so whilst we wait let me give you the fifty cent tour." We travel down and I have yet to look Jason in the eye. I mean I had inadvertently told them I'd had sex with their boss and wanted more. The doors pinged open I am in awe of the place.

"Wow, this is huge I mean huge, gosh and all this was for you and you alone?"

"Yes, and the staff, they have half of this floor, I knocked through and up to create the high vaulted rooms you see here, so technically it is two floors now and the one below that is for security, guests and is a corporate floor."

"Can I see the room?"

"Ana?"

"Your playroom, I want to know what it is you are talking about, please?"

"Okay, but please I don't want to be a part of that anymore."

"I know, so show me then. Christian I just need to know what you were into, I mean the internet is all well and good but this; this is needed for me to truly understand."

"Promise me you won't run, I mean you can, but I would prefer you stayed and talked to me." He led me up a flight of stairs that wound around and lead to a corridor of doors, the doors were open and there were boxes awaiting collection. "Behind this door is my playroom, Ana just keep an open mind, please?"

"Will do Worshipful Kink Master; now open the damned door Christian." I want to laugh, but don't instead I take the key from my pocket and open the damned door, and I hope it will not be the end of this thing we have. I turn on the light and I hear an audible gasp, a very audible gasp actually.

"Say something Ana?"

"Hu, I mean wow. This is a very red room, I mean it's not what I was expecting. I mean do you know how to use all this stuff?"

"I do."

"They like this stuff, the fifteen and Mrs Robinson?"

"They do."

"Okay. What's this rack for?"

"You use those shackles and they attach to this grid and I use these restraints here."

"Okay, I think I saw them in a video, you whip and use those things on your woman and they dangle whilst you act out your particular brand of pleasure with them, right?"

"Yes, I am glad you didn't say pain, it is far more about pleasure than it is about pain."

"So, what will you do with it all, I mean some of it looks expensive and antique? I guess they did kinky stuff before and it isn't a new thang is it?"

"It has been around hundreds of years. Ana have you seen enough. As to the room it is being dismantled tomorrow."

"Is it going in the basement of your new house?"

"No, it has already been bought by a collector, the toys and personal items,Taylor; I mean Jason got rid of them a while ago."

"Oh, do they have a dildo dump somewhere here in Seattle?" I smile as she makes a joke and bites her lip as she does.

"No, but they get disposed of with each new girl, they were not replaced when I dismissed my last sub. I had already begun changing way back then."

"Good, okay then, grab some clothes, if you have some and get me out of the red room of pleasure, it wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be, I imagined Iron maidens and stretching racks and I don't know a more sinister side of it?"

"Misconceptions are inevitable if you do not understand our world."

"Your world sunshine not mine. Now show me your room is it one of these?"

"No down stairs, come, I need clothes for tonight. Do you still want a bath?"

"Nope, can I have one when after we shop? I mean the cards loaded and I feel the need to splurge, can I keep some things at your place, in case of an accident or something I am a clumsy klutz you know?"

"Sure, I will make room for you. Need a drawer too?"

"Hell yeah, and I will need a cup for my toothbrush too."

"Umm a toothbrush implies we are serious about this."

"Nah, it just means I don't have to snag yours when I have a sleep over and catch your germs, you know the ones you get from toothbrush sharing, because they are off the charts yucky..."

"Yucky are they, after sharing your delicious personal taste Miss Steel I think my mouth is safe and my toothbrush has just the same bacteria on it as my tongue. I seem to remember it made you very excitable?"

"It did, okay, I guess you have a point." We head into his room and it is all packed away I make my way to the bathroom and do what needs to be done after I close the door on Christian sneaking a peak, as I relieved myself and ouch I was still sore, but in a good way.

"There is cream under the sink in the cupboard unless it has been packed, oh wait here it, it has been packed do you need it?"

"Yup it is stinging a little; that there beast between your legs has batted my womanly bits to holy hell."

"Sorry, it will ease with a bath and this cream. Ana I am s..."

"...Stop, I figured it would hurt; Kate said she didn't sit down for a week. I however had a very nice time, so no more it will heal, it needs too I want more of the same, please?"

"Okay..." He takes a finger full of the cream and applies it to my hot spot, and as he did I lean against his body as he rubbed the cream in so gently, I murmured for more and as he put a little more cold cream on it I swear I came hard again. "Ana, you are so responsive, and how I wish you were not so sore because I would be making love to you on my bed, before someone else gets to break it in."

"What, as in you have never had sex in your bed?"

"No, the only sex I had was done in the playroom and then they relieved me wherever I demanded it. They never slept with me Ana or in this room, they never came in here."

"Wow, okay. Can we, I mean christen it tomorrow on our way home?"

"Home, I like that, on our way home. Good thinking, if you are not too sore tomorrow, then yes. Phone your father and tell him you arrived and that we are stopping over for the night."

"I did, I texted the three of them when we were in the elevator. Now, which clothes did you pick out?"

"A suit and a few other pieces, I didn't take any suits to my new home." I looked in the closet and it was filled with suit holders all were branded suits and there were more than a dozen with the Savile Row name on them, Armani and Italian suit designers, he likes good clothes then? He packed a smaller bag with creams and personal grooming products and underwear, umm I am going to buy some more alluring undies, I don't think my boy shorts are going to be an alluring turn on.

"What will you do with the bigger pieces?" I stop ogling.

"I don't know I need a bolt hole here for stop over's, so I guess most of it will go there."

"We may have something look at the list; there seems an awful lot of apartments on it and houses. Why did your parents decide to move? I heard Elliot ask why too?"

"I think it was because of Elena, she is forever popping up and mom won't entertain her."

"Ha, I am sure she is the classier of the two women, your mother is way classier than the old whore Mrs Robinson, that's for sure. But I don't think I would let her run me out of town."

"I think Mom and Dad want a quieter way of life, they haven't been into the social scene as much, their Coping Together charity, was their only real need to do charity thing. I can hold it at GEH or hire the hotel for it and fly them in, besides Dad still has the practice here and Mom still has her patients at the hospital, perhaps that's why they are keeping a family home here?"

"Okay then, we will look at what the Steele's have inherited from Grandfather Wilkes then. I insist, besides I can do you a deal and get to come for the odd dinner date and stop over here in the city."

"You have a deal, now grab that bag and I will see if Jason is ready, I cannot get used to using their first names."

"Why are you, I mean we use surnames around town more than first names actually, I mean Dad is Sheriff Steele, Adam is Steele and Ash is Junior. The locals will soon leave you, security and Gail alone, though they may hate Gail and Mia, their cooking skills are awesome, definite competition for the summer and winter fairs."

"Come, let's get these in the car and get my woman some clothes of her own and a car."

"I have never bought a new car; I may get a company car and one for Kate too."

"Well you have enough money to do so, so why not, I love cars?"

"I never have done so before, never having the money to splurge, and not understanding them doesn't help, I mean I like the look of cars but couldn't tell a Volvo, from hell no." He laughs at me, okay I deserved that.

"You never had sex before, now you seem addicted."

"Seemed, you wound me I am well and truly hooked, now stud muffin, let's get me some clothes, so I don't embarrass you at dinner."

"That will never happen Ana, now come, we have to get out of here it is depressing me."

"It impresses me..." I smile as we are approached by Luke and Jason.

C POV:

"Ana says if you are more comfortable with surnames, the town's folk will be fine with it."

"Sir, I mean Christian can we call you Mr Grey and yes to the surnames, the staff and security need their boundaries."

"Okay then Mr Grey, Taylor and Sawyer it is. Are we safe to leave?" Christian smiles, which he seems to be doing a lot of.

"Yes, your cars are still here. We are booked into the Fairmont Olympic; Caroline Acton is on standby to assist Miss Steele. The Mile High is booked for eight this evening. Where do you wish to go first?"

"Shopping and then Ana wants a couple of SUV's for work, can we take a look at the dealership you get my cars from?"

"Mr Grey, they are awaiting Miss Steele's arrival as I took the liberty when you said she would need a car."

"I want two actually, I wonder if they can do the company logo on the doors?" Ana asks Taylor.

"We can ask, so where too first Ana?"

"Like I know Taylor, can you please take me to this Acton woman?" She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Unless she is an ex friend then they had better steer her way the hell away from me Christian."

"Ana, she gets my mothers and Mia's gifts and yes Taylor used her services to get the others their clothes."

"Okay then not at all weird going to shop where the sub club bought their crap from."

"She knows my tastes, but she also will guide you in the right direction for what suits you. Mom swears Caroline knows her better than she knows herself."

"Christian I will take your word for it, and as much as it is going to kill you, I have money to pay for my own things, I will get very angry if you even tell one person to charge it to you. If you do, remember Christian, I have the castrating stuff back home and I am deadly with a scalpel."

"Ouch, yes dear..." We pull up to Neiman Marcus and Taylor steps out then leads Ana and me into the store, whilst Sawyer parks the car. "Wow, Mom brought us here one Christmas before she got really ill, Adam and I, I got lost. Don't let me get lost Taylor."

"I won't Miss Steele..." He laughs at her as she slips into the store like I would imagine the kid she was that Christmas.

"Where do you want to go to first Ana?" She shrugs her shoulders at me, I'd better get the help of one Ms Acton.

"Dresses, I need a something for the funeral."

"Black, is the norm I believe, and I am sure they do many such dresses in that colour?"

"God no... Bright colours and nothing sombre, he wanted to go out in a blaze of colour, did my Pappy!"

"Okay then." I made a call. "Ms Acton, we approaching women's apparel now, Miss Steele will tell you of her requirements."

"Christian; why do you sound like an ass, I mean at home you are far more laid back, it is this place it has you worked up? Oh that's pretty, what do you think Christian?" Wow she is very preppy and Mia like, it's a shopping thing apparently?

"Don't ask me, it's for you, Baby I'm sure you'd look good in burlap." She looks through the rail and takes it in her size, a size six, I smile and hand her the four. "Really you think I am that skinny?" Ms Acton comes to my rescue.

"Yes Miss Steele, you are. A size six will swamp you; four is a better fit, now that one will look good with this jacket and these shoes. Mr Grey, you can sit over there and read the papers, if you want too, as we may be a while."

"Yes please sit and take Taylor with you, this is no fun for me, so you two sit and do your own thing I am safe with Ms Acton."

"What is the budget Mr Grey, and is it a whole new wardrobe?" Crap Ana looks like thunder...

"Ask your client Miss Steele, she is paying for her things. If you are sure you are going to be okay Ana, I'd like to visit men's apparel for some clothes for home?"

"Yes you go and don't worry I won't go far. Miss Acton, I may not look like Park Avenue, but I can afford Park Avenue and the card may not be a mega billionaire card, but there are enough funds to pay for everything in my size, on the next four floors. The money is mine and not Mr Greys. Mine, I am not like the others, I pay my own way did I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"And it is Ana or Miss Steele, but I prefer Ana and I will be spending an obscene amount of money too." I smile as I head off to my floor.

Ana's POV:

"Yes Ana, I am sorry but when Mr Grey brings his sister shopping there is always a limit. I presumed wrongly that he was paying for your clothes too."

"No worries, I haven't bought new clothes for ages and being a vet, there isn't much call for dressing up. I am informed by Christian I need cocktail dresses and evening wear for a few functions I will be attending with him, any help would be great, but I may need a shopping cart."

"No worries, I will have my assistant grab an empty rail, here allow me. So let's get started shall we?" After about an hour and I mean a long hour, I have two full rails of dresses and all sorts of nice things. I then see a beautiful dress and its apparently an Oscar de la Renta, it is an embroidered mesh flare dress, in black. Caroline says it would be perfect for my dinner with Christian, I am in love with it and it is the last thing on my wish list. I have two rails and numerous pieces of sexy underwear and shoes and all the accessories. As I grab the dress, a hand grabs hold of the other side of the hanger.

"I think you will find I had that first."

I look up and see a woman; who to be honest with you from a distance would look stunning, but up close and right up and in my damned face, she is anything but. The face lift she has is way too tight and harsh; she has over done the Botox, and her red lips are not that nice close up either and are outlined in a deep sluty red and are probably tattooed on because the outline is too perfect?

I hope that is not another permanently tattooed on look on her eye brows, 'cos she is way too old to rock the rock chick look? Well they do look a little oriental as I study them closer, but that could be the face lift, taking them upwards and outwards, maybe thirty years ago she could have carried off this look, but not now and wow the bottled bleached hair is way too harsh for someone of her age to carry off.

"I think there is one left in your size, here a six. I think that one is mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want it for your granddaughter, well you keep it, the next size will drown me, according to my personal shopper anyway, I can grab another and I hope she enjoys it, it is definitely a younger persons dress. Imagine me thinking it was for you, I am so sorry."

"You want to watch who you are talking to." She prods me with her boney finger, has she had lipo done on those too, how gross?

"Why, who are you, are you like royalty or something? I mean, I am respecting you because you are my elder, but don't push me lady I am not liking your boney finger intruding on my personal space, so step back please?"

"You can't afford to shop here from the look of those shoes, and that is last year's Dolce and Gabbana."

"I'm not sure what year it is, but lady it's definitely younger than you, granted it is older than the surgery you have had done, but if you want the dress have it, as to funds I have an unlimited credit on my card, not as if it has anything to do with you. Caroline; do you have another dress in a four?"

"Yes Ana, we have one put aside for another client, as Mr Grey says you are to have everything you want, I can order her another one."

"You, you know Christian? What the fuck is he buying you dresses for?" She was in my face again, damn her.

"How... I mean he isn't buying them, I am buying them..." Just then Taylor grabbed the vile old hag and Christian swooped to my side.

"Ana are you okay; did she harm you in any way?"

"Nope, I guess that is Mrs Robinson? Really Baby, I didn't think you were the type of man who'd be attracted to an old cougar?"

"I beg your pardon; do not presume to know me Miss."

"And Mrs Lincoln, don't presume to know me, take the dress and I do hope it fits."

"Christian, I see you are shopping for your usual sub attire here and you are allowing your new pet to talk to me, your standards are slipping Christian. How are you keeping, you have been avoiding my calls and blocking my access to GEH and Escala or rather your goon here has?"

"Ana Baby, did you get everything you need?" He cuts her off, he isn't even acknowledging her or looking at her, it feels strange yet thrilling for me though.

"I did, apart from that dress, but her granddaughter needs it. I have another coming. Can I pay for my dresses with my card, with my money and wow get out of here before that old woman has a heart attack. Really, Mr Grey you thought she was attractive? Jason can you book your boss into the optometrist ASAP, his eyes need testing. Now good day, you botoxed bitch and next time you see me cross the road, because this Mountain lion is a tad sprightlier than the old cougar staring at my boyfriend, like she hasn't had a meal in a while, what are there no other fifteen year old children for you to paw at?" I turned and as I did, she cackled.

"You won't last, none of the others lasted, and he will soon be running back to me, because he always does. He doesn't do love and he will never be your boyfriend, you fool because he can't even be touched..."

"Did run back, but he won't be doing that again, he is my boyfriend and he loves me in a way he has never loved before and as to touch, I touch him in all the right places." I prove my point and kiss him and place my hands on his chest. He murmurs his thanks as I grin. She sucks in breathe through her perfect glacier white teeth. We head to the check out as Caroline places the black dress on the rail. I hand over my card and the damned receipt would make for an extra long scarf. Mrs Robinson goes to pay for her dress, only for three cards to all be declined, my boyfriend seems to find it amusing when the cards are cut up in front of her and she storms off.

"It seems you don't have to order the replacement dress Ms Acton?"

"Indeed I won't, are we delivering these to Escala Mr Grey?"

"No, to the Fairmont, to my suite there, they are delivering my clothes and are awaiting my girlfriend's purchases and thank you again for the help given to Ana today."

"It was fun, thank you for shopping with Neman Marcus today, do come again, it will be my pleasure to assist you again Miss Steele it was a good afternoon." We head to the elevator...

"So that was Mrs Robinson was it? How much did you see and hear?"

"From, 'Oh, I'm sorry, do you want it for your granddaughter?' You are so funny to watch, did her boney finger hurt my babies shoulder?"

"Nope, but next time a little heads up when Botox Barbie is gunning for me please?" We headed out to get my cars, we watched as Botox Barbie went to get in her car, and could be seen smacking her driver in the head with her bag, ouch...

* * *

So, Elena knows about Christian and about the feisty Miss Steele, what next for the loved up duo?


	13. Chapter 13

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a guest; please be brave put your name to it like I do when writing it or at least pm me and discuss my story...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Thirteen: Dinner and dancing in that little black dress:

C POV:

As we approach the ladies apparel section, I hear the screeching of Elena's voice before I actually see her, I can only hope Ana is not the woman she is arguing with, but alas this proves to be just the case when we, Taylor and I get there. Then I am stopped from hurtling towards Elena by Taylor, who grabs my arm and holds me behind the dress display.

"Leave her to deal with this Sir, Miss Steele is holding her own, if not we can jump in at any second."

"Where is the guy watching Lincoln?"

"The guy is actually a woman, and she is directly behind Ana, and she has the situation under control, she is near her too, Miss Samantha Prescott is a force to be reckoned with. Please do not worry we have Miss Steele covered."

"She better be, if that woman touches her I will be firing people."

"Sir, understood." He stands by my side as we watch Ana in action. Seeing them together, I have to wonder what the hell I ever saw pleasing about Elena Fucking Lincoln...

As the conversation hits boiling point, were Ana I would say is more than holding her own, the touch about the dress being for her granddaughter would have wounded Elena. I receive a call from Caroline Acton, to return to ladies apparel as soon as possible. I think we have seen enough, so I make my presence known and Taylor grabs Elena tightly, just as she is about to strike Ana. Elena smiles as she sees me, however my focus is totally on Ana.

"Christian, I see you are shopping for your usual sub attire here and why are you are allowing your new pet to talk to me? Your standards are slipping Christian. How are you keeping, you have been avoiding my calls and blocking my access to GEH and Escala or rather your goon here has?" She throws question after question at me but they all go unanswered.

"Mrs Lincoln, please do not say another word." I hear Taylor whisper in her ear. Ana hears him though.

"Ana Baby did you get everything you need?" I focus on Ana as Elena looks on, I see a glint in Ana's eye and know this is far from over, especially now she knows this is The Elena...

"I did apart from that dress, but her granddaughter needs it. I have another coming. Can I pay for my dresses with my card, with my money and wow let's get out of here before that old woman has a heart attack. Really, Mr Grey you thought she was attractive, Jason can you book your boss into see the optometrist, ASAP, because his eyes need testing. Now good day to you, you botoxed bitch and next time you see me, cross the road, because this mountain lion is a tad sprightlier than the old cougar staring at my boyfriend, like she hasn't had a meal in a while, what are there no other fifteen year old children for you to paw at?" I am taken aback that Ana said that aloud, but not as shocked as Elena was hearing it come from Ana's mouth. Elena can only hit back with veiled threats and insults aimed at Ana.

"You won't last, none of the others lasted, and he will be running back to me, because he always does. He doesn't do love and he will never be your boyfriend, you fool, because he can't even be touched..." Ana holds me close and both Ana and I smile as I ignore Elena, her shrill voice can be heard, but I stare at Ana, she has me in her spell and not under her thumb as Elena had me. Ana soothes me and touches me gently and then Ana smiles as she finally answers the cries of the banshee stood to our side, who is busy blowing steam out of her ass.

"He did run back, but he won't be doing that again, he is my boyfriend and he loves me in a way he has never loved before and as to touch, I touch him in all the right places." Ana holds me close and runs her hands down my chest and I reward her with a kiss, a very public display of affection, one that had the paparazzi seen would have been their million dollar shot, and one that has cause Elena to go into a silent fume. As Ana pays, she gets out her card and Elena notes it is her own bank card, much to her surprise. Elena hands hers over and the machine declines it, the woman tries three more cards and all are cut up in front of her, good the banks must be empty, she watches as Ana's card is excepted and Ana playfully plays with the rather long receipt, she must have enjoyed shopping. My thanks to Barney and Mel will be given later; they have frozen or closed all her hidden accounts. Elena storms off leaving the dress behind and Ana begins laughing.

"It seems you don't have to order the replacement dress Ms Acton?" Ana laughs as she says it; but she doesn't know how angered Elena is going to be. I saw the fire in her eyes and the anger in her hands as they grabbed at her purse.

"Indeed I won't Miss Steele, are we delivering these to Escala Mr Grey?" I am brought back to dealing with the dresses Ana has bought.

"No, please have them delivered to our suite at the Fairmont, they are delivering my clothes and are awaiting my girlfriends purchases to join them. Thank you for the help you have given to Miss Steele today." My girlfriend that is nice, especially with how it slips so easily off of my tongue.

"It was my pleasure, and thank you for shopping with Neman Marcus today, do come again, it would be a pleasure to assist you again Miss Steele, it was a good afternoon." It was a dangerous one and one that had shaved years of my life, how close did Elena and Ana get, too close. We head to the elevator...

"So that was Mrs Robinson was it? How much did you see and hear?" I laugh as I hold Ana's hand.

"From, 'Oh, I'm sorry, do you want it for your granddaughter?' You are so funny to watch did her boney finger hurt my babies shoulder?" I kiss her neck as we walk from the store.

"Nope, but next time a little heads up when Botox Barbie is gunning for me please?" As we head out, I see her driver get a wallop from her purse. I am reminded to cancel the car service.

"Taylor, please stop her having access to my car service, the staff should not have to endure her rages."

"I was so angry when she grabbed the dress I swear, had my father not raised me properly, she was going down. Then when she screamed your name at me I thought no way, this is not Christian's old fuck buddy and wow old is the name of the dame there." Oh my god, she went there.

"Ana, enough please, she is my past and you are my future, now to get you a car and then lunch?"

"Avoidance, you are good at that Christian Grey. Be warned I am a master interrogator though." I sighed, normally I'd be pulling chunks from my hair, and trying to control her, but Ana, instead of riling me, she I don't know, calms me. I have never felt so at ease in a woman's presence before, even being annoying she is endearing, truthful, smart and god I am so in love with this woman...

"What do you want to know now?" She smiles as she takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. "Ask me anything."

"Nothing, not really, I just can't believe I was worried about meeting her."

"You were?"

I guess I was worried about them meeting too, I mean the woman I hate the most, meeting the woman I love the most, and I have to admit, it threw me, because I had hoped they would never meet. I knew Elena had been tipped off to my arrival, the doorman as we entered the store called her, which reminds me I need to get him replaced, given the amount of money I spend here, I need to know I can trust their staff not to inform the press and others as to my whereabouts. Ms Acton normally sends Elena her clothes as she usually shops on line, as she never shops with the commoners, though I suspect they have closed down her line of credit here too, or why else was she paying by credit card?

"I was, as in past tense. I doubt the others are as old, or are they, I mean unless older women are your type?"

"No, there were three older than me and by a few years yes, but generally they were all above the age of consent and far younger than Elena."

"Now they are the ones to worry about, the younger models. Are they all like her, blonde and mean looking, what do they look like Christian, what's your type exactly, I mean if you have one?" I stop in my tracks and swing her into my arms playfully.

"They are similar to you, they look a little like you, its girls like you who I am drawn to Ana, now can we get in the car and talk more in private?"

"No, because there is nothing else to talk about, but am I in trouble for getting into an almost fight in the store?"

"No, she started it as I said we were there at the granddaughter comment. Which Taylor was very amused by, she messed with my mountain lion, which by the way is just another name for a cougar Baby?"

"I do know, that's why I added in the old cougar, and I didn't realise who she was until you know she said Christian, you know Christian, and then something in the way she said it made me think she was the one that lead you astray."

"Ana, you never cease to amaze me with how nonchalantly you have taken the news of my past, you seem to process the issues and then deal with them, in a way that amazes me, you are amazing Anastasia, simply amazing." She smiles and curtseys.

"Why thank you kindly Sir, I aim to please Sir amazingly, but you can blame or thank Pappy Gabe, he was so matter of fact about everything, Dad is the same and they both say things happen for a reason, well actually they say shit happens, and you move on or get bogged down. Issues are only an issue if you allow them to become one."

"I suppose so. Now cars what sort do you want?" I didn't want to dwell on my past; she was right I wanted to discuss a happier future, a future I think which would be spent with Miss Steele.

"Two of these in silver, because black out there on the dirt road is not a good idea, it's too dangerous and white will only get dirty all the time, I guess silver or gray would be good, Mr Grey."

"Okay then. Taylor the Audi dealership please."

"Mr Grey. Miss Steele."

"Ana, please Taylor, it's just Ana." He nods. "Christian I went overboard on my shopping trip, I have spent a fortune and I bet, I don't get to wear half of it, I mean I spend half of my time in the fetching outfit you saw me in, the rubbers and the coveralls and then the rest of the time in jeans and tee shirts. I did get a pretty dress for tonight, the one the old cougar wanted, did or does she indeed have a granddaughter?"

"No Ana she doesn't even have children."

"Okay then, so what's in the bag you have?" She spots the present I have for her.

"Here, it's for you, I hope you like it."

"It better not be jewellery, I tend to lose it. I mean sorry, how awful did that sound I mean..."

"...Just open the damned thing Ana, and no it isn't jewellery."

"Sorry, I just don't do the gift accepting very well, I thank you in advance."

"Open it don't worship it." Ha, she pulls out her tongue, so I lean in and kiss her, touching the said tongue with mine as I pull away I nip at it and growl. "Mia stopped sticking her tongue out when she was a child... Oh wait, I'm wrong, she hasn't, she still does it..." She opens the bag and stares inside.

"It's a girl thing with the tongue, I mean, the men do the finger thing, so it's the same ole same. Oh it's a camera, you remembered, Christian, this is great thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, you can take some shots of the development from the sky tomorrow and the mountain and the brewery and well everything we saw today."

"Thank you, I got you a present too, but you have to wait until you are sleepy to see it."

"Umm, now I wonder what you bought that I would find appealing at bedtime?"

"Oh, my fluffy tiger onesie with tiger feet and a tail it is so cute and fluffy unfortunately they didn't do lions..." She says with a straight face, bummer that wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Oh, fancy dress at bedtime, I can't wait." I smile as she fiddles with the camera, and lets down the window and shoots off a few frames, before closing the window and aiming it at me.

"Umm as you say, it's very comfy. I seriously considered getting the sleepwear Ms Acton recommended, then I though no way, she bought the others their bed attire, I mean it was nice, silky but just not me, I'd rather sleep and veg out in your tee shirts and my boy shorts."

"And your onesie remember?"

"And my onesie, oh we are here, and wow there are a lot to choose from. Taylor can you help me please, I want it as comfy as this and well it has to have a room for a small farm animal in the back. With the seats down and stuff."

"Perhaps a flatbed truck would be better?" I joke.

"Nope, I want my backside comfy and my fingers and toes warm in winter. Besides I have the use of a truck and animal carriers, I want a comfy cosy safe car." She pouts and I kiss her again, my lips could and do seem to be permanently locked with this woman.

"Miss Steele, Ana, I am sorry, the Q7 would suit your purposes, as we use them if there are four or five guests to drive." I watch as she runs her hand along my chest and as she does she looks at me and bites her lip and her face looks worried as she sees the price tags, she is nervous about spending such a great deal of money.

"They are good value, safe and one of the most reliable of cars, that is the reason I have them and why Taylor recommends them Baby, as to the cost, you can write some of it off to taxes and what these two vehicles will cost you is about a day's worth of the interest your banks are bring in."

"What..." She screams at me. "Fuck a duck, oh god, I mean wow I mean fuck a duck wow..." She looks pale and her hand is clammy.

"Yes Baby, you are that rich, you and your family are very comfortably well off."

"No shit, now I really need this lot sorting out, Adam, Ash, Dad and I are not monetary people, god Christian I knew it was a lot, but that is way too much. I mean I knew mom's dad was rich, but I mean..." I hold her up. I guess to be hit with such wealth all at once is a little daunting; she needs to know I can help her with it. I smile as she buries her head in the nook of my arm and just breathes into my chest, how can this be and feel so fucking great?

"Ana, relax, you can do so much good with the money, keep whatever you want and do whatever good you want to do with the rest, I may know a little about money Baby."

"Good because I know nothing, at least they can't say I am a gold digger. Now this one you say Jason. I mean Taylor?"

"Yes, these would suit you perfectly."

"It's a deal then can I give you my card for the door designs?" He nods and takes her card.

"A.R.K, Veterinary Practice?" I notice the logo, an animal ark with their bobble heads on top of the A and the K, its hilarious, because they are perfect caricatures of the pair of them...

"Yes a little corny I know, but it stuck. Stop laughing Mr Taylor or we will fall out."

"Ana, it's quite cute and it suits you, but on the side of the SUV are you sure?"

"I am, I like my bobble head drawing, Kate's brother Ethan did them for us, when we first opened up, he called them airheads though and said we were mad settling there when we could make more in the city. Now I need to pay for them, how does this work, will they take eggs, we have a stash?" She laughs as the salesman looks at her in horror, I too join in the laughter, Taylor thinks we have lost the plot and arranges the designs for the doors with their sales guy. Ana then hands over her well beaten card. The sales man looks at it in disgust.

"Hey, if the thought of it being in contact with hard earned cow crap offends you, we can take my custom elsewhere, put it in your machine and see if the payment is declined before you screw your nose up please?"

"I'm sorry Miss, it's just..."

"Hey, I haven't got time to faff around with a new card, when that one works and is good for whatever they cost, so please use it." Ana is embarrassed.

I am fuming how dare he make her feel so uncomfortable, she is spending a quarter of a million dollars and he is refusing to take her card because it's a little dirty. I am riled, but Ana holds me back and calms me down,

"As I understand it, you work on commission right?"

"Yes Miss Steele I do. I am sorry it's just, there's blood on the card that's all."

"Oh, hell sorry I thought I got all of it off from the last hit I did, that man would not die peacefully and he was a bloody car sales man too, who pissed off the wrong man..." Oh hell, his face is a picture of fear.

"What..."He asks. I smile and bite the inside of my mouth to stop me laughing out loud. She is so poker faced too as she says it

"I am a vet not a hit man, seriously it's probably tomato ketchup from the burger's Kate had the other week, she got it everywhere, including my bag, where she hid it when her mom called to see us in work, wow do I look like an assassin?"

"No, sorry..." He processed her card and arranged for the doors to be done later in the day. After Ana signed all the paperwork, she looked so emotional, so drained and so childlike almost. Spending money is not going to be easy for her to do.

"Do you want to go to the hotel and relax before dinner?"

"Yes please, today has been different, very different, Christian how do you do this day in and day out?"

"Practice Baby, it takes practice. Come, I need to get you rested. I guess we could practice the other thing you have just started doing too."

"Christian Grey, you are very presumptuous. Shush Taylor's coming back now, it was bad enough in the helicopter, he isn't hearing about our sexploits again."

"Yes dear, do we need creams?"

"Nope, I think I am walking just fine, now shush Romeo, no more embarrassing me, I do that well enough on my own."

"Oh be still my beating heart me thinks my fair Juliet, doth protest too much."

"Oh god Christian, Shakespeare you are not, now shush or we will have single rooms dear; I mean I presume we are sharing your bed are we not?"

"We are Miss Steele, we are indeed."

"Good." We were already in the car when Taylor got in.

"Your cars will be delivered Friday Miss Steele, I will have the guys drive two of Mr Grey's down for you to use until they are delivered."

"Its fine, I mean I can always use Kate's or Adams. Really it's fine."

"Ana its okay, they all have to come down anyway." I hope she doesn't want to drive the Spyder...

"How many cars have you got?"

"Seven at last count."

"Wow, over indulgent much, I mean why so many?"

"I don't know, I like the variety I guess, Mrs Jones has one, the security guys have one and well I have my personal seven."

"Okay then, and a helicopter and whatever else you have."

"I have numerous vehicles, a boat, a sixty foot catamaran, a glider and three company planes."

"Oh heck, you are a case of consumerism gone badly astray Mr Grey."

"Guilty, I do like my toys. I have very, or sorry had very little time to enjoy them though."

"Why, I mean you own your own company, or do you micro manage and work all the time?"

"I do. However, I am in the process of hiring two people to help Ros my second in command, my Vice CEO. I need to if I am to live in Montesano; you know the place where the funny vet I'm dating lives."

"Funny vet you say, I happen to know she is aiming on spending a lot of time with a new hotshot who strolled into town." She answers her phone. "Oh they have your piano, where do you want it?" She hands me her phone and I tell Dad I'd like it in front of the dining room window overlooking the stunning view of the mountain. "All done, now where were we, I know discussing sleeping arrangements..."

"Who said we will be doing much sleeping Ana?" She kisses my face and nibbles at my earlobe. Damn there are paparazzi outside the hotel.

"Taylor can you drive to the car park, the longer we keep Ana from the papers the better, can you also have Samantha Prescott assigned to Ana please?"

"Samantha Prescott? Who is she; why would I need her and for her to be assigned to me Christian?"

"Baby, you are worth billions and then added to that you are dating me, who is also worth billions, all things considered, you are a prime target for kidnap. I have also assigned someone to look after Ash too, whilst he attends college, he is not close protection, just general protection, a sort of keep him safe protection."

"You did, why, I mean derr you said why, really we are in serious danger of being kidnapped, crap as if I needed another excuse to hate being rich. I thought Adam would have to come out of the marines, though for the very same reason, he won't flaunt his wealth though. Crap, I feel sick just worrying about it." Taylor tried to calm her down, it is a little too much to take in and it is something Taylor and I will have to discuss with Ray, the very real threat that having wealth brings with it.

"Miss Steele, Ana sorry, Mr Grey is right, however if you work with Prescott, instead of against her things and your safety will be easier."

"Okay Taylor, I guess I can do that if it eases yours and Christians mind and Dad will worry less I don't suppose he has even thought about it. This Samantha, she will have to have a strong stomach, veterinary work is not all done in surgery."

"She was a combat nurse and good at her job; I guess she has seen her fair sights of gore Miss Stee... I mean Ana. Sir we are here."

We are in the hotel lobby, Ana and I, and her face is a picture of happiness, such simple pleasures like seeing her smile makes my heart beat faster and my dick go hard.

"Wow this place is so nice Christian. I should come here more often, Kate comes in to see her parents, but I'm not a big city type of girl. I will have to now, now that I have a reason to come in."

"What's the reason Baby?"

"Being with you mainly, and then I have the new worlds of charity, money, banking business, then selling and inspecting property to do whilst I am here. I will have to sort it out because the men in my life are useless."

"Hey, I am offended aren't I a man in your life?"

"Oh heck yes you are indeed, now I need a soak in the bath and a nap if we are dining later, I mean if you are up to it?"

"Coming up, one bath, one bed and spending quality time with my girl." We are handed the card to the suite and ride the elevator. As we do, I kiss her, she is pressed against the side of the elevator wall and I devour her mouth.

"Christian, what is someone gets in?"

"Fuck them; this is worth the risk Baby." I have her body closely held against mine and the heat between us is off the scale hot. "The things I could do to you had we got the time in here."

"Save it for the room Christian, I'm not into voyeurism, being the object of some of the fruitier people in your world is not that appealing. I am however up for a wild afternoon in bed with my man."

"Like I would let anyone see what is mine."

"I'm yours am I? Nice to know you covet my ass Christian."

"I do covet it, very much, now come..." I sweep her up into my arms and as I do she squeals and then she begins to giggle as I carry her to the room. "That's such a pleasing sound, your laughter Ana. It's so calming and nice to hear."

"I like this shining knight thing you do, the picking me up and carrying me is so romantic. Now open the door I have an urge to see you naked and the sooner the better."

"Demanding little thing aren't you?"

"Very..."

As we get into the suite she and I barely notice the rails of clothes, the bags of clothes and shoes, both she and I bought. I carry her through to the main bedroom and stand her up and then I begin to peel her from her cumbersome clothes. Each piece I remove offers up part of her delectable body, she is surprisingly comfortable standing naked before me, as I strip off my clothing. Eventually we are facing each other naked and in need, then something takes over and she walks towards me and touches me, she traces the scars on my body with her kisses and I gasp at the feeling it brings out of me. Never has something so simple meant so much to me, it is deep, so meaningful, so cleansing.

"Ana... Please...More...Kiss me more..."

"Shush, let me adore every inch of what is mine..."

"Yours, only yours Baby."

I watch as she kisses her way down and as she gets lower she kneels, god she is kissing the area guarding my dick, her tongue floats around in the hair and then she looks up and I see the playful glint in them and I know what's coming next. She is on her knees and my dick is being kissed, her tongue laps away the pre come and she cups my balls, she then pulls and squeezes them gently. Bliss, this is absolute bliss. Then she sucks on them watching me as she does. I groan as she sucks a little too hard, but I beg for more.

"Ana, suck me hard Baby."

"Shush, I am exploring and you are spoiling it. What happens if I do this?" I look at her as she swallows me and as she takes most of me in. I scream oh god as she gags, no, she will hate this if I make her throw up. To my utter amazement she doesn't, she continues to pleasure me and as I stare down her eyes meet mine and I take every last ounce of the pleasure she is giving me. I moan as her head moves in and out, she swallows me with her deep throat movements. I am in some sort of paradise as she continues I groan and I moan as she breathes deeply and swallows deeper.

"Baby, I'm going to come and hard, believe me you don't want that in your pretty mouth." She winks and hurries the movements, I am lost in betwixt letting her continue and stopping her, it is too good not to have this done to me, she is really good at it and I fucking seem to be addicted to it. "Baby, that's it, faster oh hell yes grab and squeeze my balls, oh Ana, Ana, Ana fuck me Ana..." I thrust in her mouth as she sucks harder. "You were warned Baby and I can't stop now even if I wanted too. Take it Ana, fuck me Ana, Ana..." I spill my load into her mouth and she sucks and she gags a little, and as I still she grabs at my ass and licks me clean. Oh hell, as she laps at my crown, she smiles.

"Did I do that right?"

"Hu?"

"Did I do that right Christian?"

"Hu, sorry I have just had my brain sucked out through my dick." I grin.

"I always said that's where a man's brain was, yeah I was right Kate was wrong, so was that okay then only you are slow on the reviews?"

"Fucking amazing, and a much unexpected treat, the head movements matched the sucking perfectly and I was blown away with your finishing skills. Now Miss Steel I do believe I would like to show you how appreciative I am."

I help her up, kiss her lips and taste the saltiness of my come on her lips. I pick her up and place her on the bed. Kissing her breasts, which are rising quickly as I suckle and twist her nipples gently in between my fingers, slowly pulling them and sucking at them. I am pleased with how the swelling of the surrounding areola rises and how sexually aroused she becomes as I suckle harder. I switch nipples and then continue to bite gently and suckle. As I do, my hands explore her body and gently stroke the soft skin of her stomach and then her wetness of her soft fleshy opening, she is coming as I gently flick at her clit and squeeze the hardening nub softly between my fingers.

I am multi tasking every sensual organ she has and her body moans and moves with every flick bite and suck. She is coming hard and as she is, I kiss her deeply. My fingers continue to play, as her mouth begs for release, I don't even think she has pleasured herself to an orgasm before as she seems to be going into a pleasure blackout, the pleasure to pain ratio is too much and as she convulses and her body shakes and her hips thrust against my fingers. I stop kissing her to appreciate the sheer joy she is giving me in coming hard.

"Christian, god kill me, kill me oh god I can't stand this, but don't stop either please don't stop..." I watch as she shakes, bucks and thrusts harder against my finger, which has yet to enter the soft folds of her sex, I squeeze her clit hard and as I do she comes and what a sight and sound as she seems to sing out her need for more. She actually passes out as she comes hard, her juices are flowing and the bed is wet. I watch as her breasts rise and fall to match that of her heartbeat. I kiss her lips gently as she begins to wake up.

"What in the blazes was that, I mean did you stick something electrical to my unmentionables and redirect the hotels electricity supply to my nethers?"

"No, is that what it felt like Baby?"

"Hu, yeah but god when that end thing happened my head and my mind felt like I was drowning, the ice and then the heat and then the sheer electrical pulse at my lady garden was amazing, I mean it was off the scale amazing, can we do that again?"

"You bet we can, how about we bathe and I wash my girlfriends tired body and worship it some more?"

"Carry me, I think I have lost the use of my legs somewhere back there in the mêlée of the clitoral stimulation thing you did to my very wet and um mussed up lady garden." I laugh, as she notice's my hard on, is giving me some grief.

"Umm, it seems I may have enjoyed that too Baby, you are good to watch as you come."

"I will take your word for it I was on a pleasurable cloud floating off somewhere, I died for a while there and heard angels singing, and a few enchanting mermaids singing their siren songs."

"It was that good then?"

"Umm and then some; how about we find an enjoyable solution to your rising problem?"

"Are you sure you are not too sore?"

"Oh I think I would really like more."

"I think I'd like to give you more too, how about we bathe together?"

"I'd like that."

After I drew our bath, I picked her up and deposited her in the soapy water. The bubbles were covering her delectable body and as she slid under the water, I climbed in behind her, she rose from under the water covered in bubbles, and so, after picking up the oversized sea sponge I pulled her towards me and began cleaning her.

"Christian, that feels so good, so very good, can I have some more please?"

"You feel good under my hand Baby. Turn around and climb over me. Sit on my lap and helps with the slightly large problem I have."

"I can see and I did feel it getting rather restless. What are we going to do?"

"I thought you could ride me hard Baby."

"Oh..." She smiled as she slowly turned around and did as I asked, stopping to kiss me before she sat on top of me and slowly lowered herself on my shaft, she gasped as she got lower, the cry as her skin and mine collided, shook me a little.

"Ana are you alright?"

"Hu, oh yes, really alright, it just seems bigger this way I mean I'm not an expert, but has it got bigger since last night?"

"No, it's just well different when you are on top, I can assure you Baby it's the same size, now make love to me Ana. I want you to take it easy until you get comfortable and then..."

"... Then I can fuck you hard?"

"Yes, as hard and as fast as you wish, I am you're devoted slave Ana."

She kissed me eagerly, as she jiggled on top of me; she was taking it very slowly. As she did, I played with her breasts and enjoyed the ride, slowly I massaged them and her nipples responded. I leaned in and suckled them, which caused her to begin her increased movements upon my dick; she varied the thrusts and the withdrawing, first a hard thrust and then a jiggle, and then a very sensual slow and controlled pull out and then she repeated the movements, until it was me begging her to ride me harder. I suckled hard and tweaked the other, all the time she was moaning and gasping for more. I was damned close to exploding when she began to weaken, I held her tightly and helped mover her up and down my throbbing and hot shaft, she danced on it as she held me tightly in her sweet sex, and as she did I could feel the muscles begin to tighten and grip me, she is coming hard again. I suckle and fuck upwards into her as her moans get heated and her cries get louder. We each cry for more and as at last I come hard within her, she climaxes so hard I cry out in pain, because she has me in a vice like grip and it feels fucking amazing.

To say we are fucking doing that again, well, that is an understatement. Never has my dick been gripped as hard inside a woman before, nor have I ever enjoyed the heady release I got at the moment she released me from her vaginas vice like tight grip. I have also never felt the joy I felt in my heart as she screamed she loved me, just before she collapsed on me. Coming inside her as hard as I did was different too, and on so many different levels, because it was different, because I did this with love in my heart, not necessity and not my own usual selfish needs, a need to fuck a woman hard as I usually did. I needed Ana to enjoy it as much as I did, I wanted her to be as happy as I was, loving her and making love to her, and it needed to be a pleasurable experience for both of us. This was not just fucking for my own needs, nor to gain control, nor was I using her body to ease my normal anger and angst issues. This was true love and devotion and as she began to stir. I helped her from the bath, my poor baby is spent and has had multiple orgasms and given me hours of pleasure. I think we need sleep, before I wine and dine my girlfriend, my saviour, my lover and my angel, this woman has me hooked on this sappy thing called L.O.V.E. Sleep came easy as I held her tightly in my arms.

Ana's POV:

I find myself pinned to the bed, pinned under a naked hot man, a man I have known less than a week, and yet instead of feeling like a wonton hussy, I am feeling like the luckiest woman alive. I feel like we were meant to be together, or why else would this gorgeous man have come to a doomed small town in search of peace and solicitude, only to find me and my mad world? God bless, karma, the little cherub Cupid, with his bow and arrows, who may have struck our asses by mistake and I thank you if you did. Was it fate or was it what the universe has in store for him and I, everything about our odd coupling is a mystery, all I know is it brought us together and I for one am happy our paths crossed, how long it will last god only knows, but I will enjoy this for as long as it lasts. I wriggle from his grip and dash to the toilet. I am in mid pee when he opens the door.

"Thank god, I thought you had left me."

"I may do if you don't close the damned door, lady peeing here."

"Sorry, is this a space invading thing?"

"No more of a Pac-Man moment, if your naked ass doesn't get out I will go all Miss Pac-Man on your ass... Now allow me to finish up, pee time is me time Christian." He turned and headed back into the bedroom.

"That was funny Ana, Space Invaders and Pac-Man... I know you went all Miss-Pac-Man on my dick..."

"Classy Christian..."

"I have a sense of humour; it's just not used very often. Hurry, come and get ready we have to be at the restaurant in an hour."

"Good job I needed the littlest room then, where are we going?"

"The Mile High Club, it's a very nice restaurant I own here in Seattle, is that okay?"

"Okay, did our clothes arrive or I am in these?"

"They are in the lounge, I will wheel them in, you went to town on the dresses, are you dressing up for little Christian?"

"Little Christian?"

"My new best friend, our first baby together, my little bull?"

"Oh, him, I thought you called your doodah, Little Christian." I laughed. "I am sorry for the mistake, he ain't little anything."I wash up, brush my teeth and head back in. As he dashes in after me, he kisses me as he passes.

"Thanks for the complement... What are you wearing?"

"The battle dress I think, with a killer pair of Christian's, Louboutin's are a very nice shoe and I have wanted a pair forever. I bought underwear too. You can choose what I wear underneath the dress, if you want me to wear anything that is..." I laugh as he comes towards me with his toothbrush in his mouth grinning like he has found Willy Wonka's last golden ticket...

"Don't tempt me; because as much as that idea appeals to me, I saw the netting on the top of the dress. Besides Philip Choy is going to join us for drinks, he wanted to meet you, he cannot stop he has been putting the finances in order to buy your bank, if you are sure you still want to sell it, he will shake on it tonight?"

"Sure I am sure, but can really be done so quickly?"

"It can, now I like those sexy black undergarments, Ana you really did buy some beautiful clothes, I'm going to have to whisk you off in my flying machine to show you off, because Little Christian and the rest of the farm yard can make do with jeans and tee shirts. This stuff is for my eyes only Baby."

"You are jealous of a bullock, whatever next?"

"Anyone who and comes near you, I think I have it bad Baby."

"Me too." He stands in front of me and kisses me.

"Get ready or we won't be fucking leaving the room..."

He slaps my butt as he passes and finishes his teeth; I am in my underwear when he gets back. It feels and looks so sexy, the silks and the satin against my skin feels erotic and wow I feel like a silver screen goddess, without the dress. I grab the bag of makeup I packed, along with my flat iron, hair dryer and the curling iron and set about the mess that is my hair. I watch the mirror as Christian dresses and fuck me, if being naked was sexy, covering it in a suit made me want him all the more! I put the finishing touches to the hair and put the beauty parlour away.

"Can you help me on with the dress please Christian?"

"Sure, have you finished ogling?"

"What, oh yeah, I mean you in a suit and tie wow, it doesn't get better other than a naked Christian..."

"Thank you, I think, besides I liked the view of your tits and ass, that thong is just the right embellishment to your fine ass."

"God, you romantic bar steward you. What am I gonna do with you?"

"I have lots of ideas for when we get back Baby, lots of ideas..." He kissed my back as he zipped me in the dress. "Wow, you look so different, I mean Ana you look nice without the fancy stuff, but wow..."

"I feel pretty wow too. Will I be alright?"

"Yes, you are more than alright in jeans and tee shirts Baby I love you and how you look."

"Smooth talking Mr Grey, I love you too. Now pass me that wrap and I am ready, oh my bag too, please?"

"Here, are you ready?"

"As I will ever be, let's get this over with, I mean this is the first time I have eaten anywhere the menu isn't on a chalk board, or used as a place mat. We dine out in Montesano very differently..."

"I did notice and what of it, the food and the service comes with a smile and the company is friendly, that's all that matters Baby and I am with you. Ana you have nothing to worry about, you will blow them away."

"I hope I don't let you down."

"That is never happening Baby. Beware there will be press, there are celebrities in town so the paparazzi are out in force."

"Umm, Lady Gaga doesn't go gaga over them much I wonder if I will?"

"They are pond sucking morons, Taylor and Sawyer will have your back, unless Prescott has been replaced as Elena's lookout, then she will be joining Taylor."

"Security, I mean I live with a Sheriff, what is it like being with them all the time?"

"You get used to it after a while, and Taylor is very good at being discreet."

"I know, you do remember my helicopter faux pas don't you?" He laughs as I head into the lounge, where Prescott and Taylor are waiting for us.

"Sir, the car is waiting for us; Luke is already at the club as the press are already out in force. They were tipped off you were arriving with your new girlfriend."

"Thank you Taylor, Prescott this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend and your main focus of attention. Ana has agreed to have you watch her, if you see she is in danger tell her and if you call her Ma'am she knows it's a serious threat." I smile as she takes in his every word, as I take in the girlfriend one.

"Hello. I'm Ana, so can you please just call me Ana?"

"I am not sure, I have never been a CPO, before and Taylor says I am to take my lead from you."

"Well Ana it is then, unless there in imminent danger to me then just yell at me Ma'am and I will do as you say, so what do I call you?"

"Prescott, Miss... Ana if that is okay?"I nod my head in agreement. Having security is a ball ache already. Damned rules and names... Damn it, I forgot about them Daddy and Ash...

"Taylor, my father and Ash..."

"I had a lengthy conversation, with the Major and he agrees with the informal security being put in place, Ash has asked for a more relaxed 'dude'? I have sent Reynolds he can pass off as a college 'dude'. He also likes the gaming aspect. I would have used Ryan, but he is with Miss Mia."

"Good, I don't suppose Adam needs one, but Georgia will."

"Adam has employed an ex college of his to look over her and has employed her as housekeeper."

"You were busy this afternoon Taylor."

"I was Miss Steele, Ana... Are we ready Sir?"

"Yes, this way Baby, and thank you for easing my mind with security."

"My pleasure, besides, I highly doubt I will need Samantha to drop kick anyone, I am trying to be good..."

"Hahaha, I thank you for trying Baby." He winks as he leans in and escorts me to the elevator; we stand to the rear as Taylor and Sawyer stand at the door. Christian takes everything in his stride, where as I am in awe of his power and his demeanour. He exudes this powerful-man-pheromone thing, I am hooked on it whatever it is. He holds me close as the doors open and a couple of guest get in. I huddle closer and smell his aftershave and his unique sexy smell. Umm, his pheromone thing is rife tonight.

"Can you not get any closer to me Christian?" I say to him as he holds me in a death grip.

"I think you know I can Ana, as I will demonstrate later."

"Promises promises..."

"Oh I promise you a night to remember Baby."

"Well, I live to be impressed."

We head to the lower level for the car park, Taylor gets out first and looks around and then checks the car over too, Prescott vibrates and we are allowed out, talk about overkill. I don't say anything, because this is all new to me, brand new and really wacky. The drive to the Mile High Club is short, and as we pull up there is indeed a crowd. What is it that makes them go wacky over Christian Grey? Our security are joined by Luke, who takes over from Taylor at the wheel and escorts Christian out, who turns and holds my hand, helping me out of the car, and in a move straight out of a movie I am being dipped down low, then straight back into his arms being kissed. Wow...

"Now they have their money shot, they may leave us alone, how about we get you fed?"

"Thanks, I'd like more of those kisses I think?"

"Consider them given Baby. Now we need to eat, I'm afraid I am on juice and water I have to get you back home in one piece."

"Is Taylor not driving us?"

"I meant flying home tomorrow. I don't drink before I fly."

"Wise move. I like that you called Montesano home, will it be lively enough for you after this place?" I looked deep into his eyes for the answers.

"Yes, and if that was another indirect ask about you and I, then I have never done as many first time things with you and enjoyed them all. I love you Anastasia, yes, it's been quick, it's been really quick, but it feels right, because it is right. You are more than enough for me and I, I hope am enough for you?"

"Oh I think I can make do with you too, I mean what else can I do but make do? I mean seeing as I love you too."

"Well, good, it's a match made do in make do heaven, otherwise known as Montesano." He says as his hand skims my face softly.

"Hahaha, Christian, you are so funny. Now being the owner, do we have a special throne to sit on? I mean Martha Brewster sits in her chair, right at the side of the cash register in her fine dining establishment."

"When are we going to eat there, Baby?"

"Never, unless you want food poisoning, the folks go in there for the cheap drink and the card games in the back rooms. We will give that a wide berth if you don't mind."

"Okay then."

"Mr Grey, your table. Please step this way Sir, Madam." Opps, he is King of the castle here okay.

"Ana..." I am lead to a table and I watch as the women we pass drool. I mean really drool. I am shown to my seat and the maître de is ushered out of the way so Christian can settle me in place, he does so with yet another kiss. A few of the women seem to be shocked, me, I am in a warm fuzzy Christian bubble. The waiter takes our drinks order and I settle for a Shirley Temple, as I am staying drink free too, in support of my man. "You can drink you know, unless you want to fly Charlie T for me?"

"No thanks, but I do like the idea of lessons. It was the best, well nearly the best thing to happen to me in a while."

"Nearly the best, what pray tell was the best?"

"Umm, I think getting the courage to strip bare naked and come straight back to your place. That was so not me at all."

"I liked the knock on the bedroom door."

"The hussy in me knew no bounds. I swear I got in went to bed and thought why did I leave, I was about to grab my clothes and saw my old mac hung on the door and thought do it, so I did."

"I got lucky then, and I thank your inner hussy for being so brave. You look wonderful tonight Ana, really beautiful and yes the dress is so you." I nod at Taylor and he eyes the blonde woman coming in with three boys. I mean they were really young men; they didn't even look old enough to be out this late at night. I saw them before they saw me. Christian has his back to her, so doesn't see her arrival.

"Christian, your ex business partner has just walked in, and in my dress. I feel stupid now."

"Why Baby, as you said, it's far too young a look for her to successfully pull off, she has to realise that she can no longer get away dressing as a lamb, when she clearly is just an old ewe."

"I think they say she is like mutton dressed as lamb dear." He smiles as our drinks come.

"Can we have a bottle of the best champagne please?"

"We are drinking?"

"Yes, Taylor can drive us down in the cars, I want to celebrate finding you, being with you and finally finding out this love thing isn't just for fools."

"I guess all the stuff I bought sorry we bought will fit in the cars?" He laughs and nods his head as he kisses my hand.

"Ana, stop worrying, here is Philip." He waves at a very good looking man walking in after Elena. He is shown straight to our table as the old sow is still waiting for a free table. I am keeping my eye on her.

"Phil, this is Anastasia Steele, this Ana is Philip Chou, my banker and friend, this Phil is my girlfriend, Ana."

"Wow, she is stunning Chris, really stunning, sorry where are my manners, it's nice to see the woman who has melted his hard heart. I am particularly pleased to see the woman behind the banking group I want to purchase too."

"Consider it yours." His face dropped.

"Well that was a simple business meeting. I wish they all went as smoothly."

"You can thank Christian, he recommended you to me and my family and we trust him. We are not bankers and it is not a good thing allowing me to run anyone's finances. I mean I let half of my clients pay in eggs, what would I do with a bank?"

"Eggs, you have me confused. I thought your family were bankers and real estate people?"

"Ha, no I am a vet, my father a sheriff, my brother is a Marine and my baby brother, he designs video games in his bedroom."

"Philip, this is Mae Wilkes's granddaughter, she had been keeping their company and wealth from them by deception."

"I know you said, but I didn't believe you. I mean even I didn't know about them, when I tried to find out things about Mrs Wilkes." I listen to his quiet voice, and as the champagne is brought to the table, we ask for another glass.

"She was one of a kind was my dear grandmother. We were as shocked as you when we actually found out what she had done, and it has taken a while for it to sink in. Christian here, well he thought of you and who he wants looking after his money and I can assure you it is not me. I know it, he knows it and now you know it, all we have to do is come up with a price."

"My accountant is looking at my finances right now. I will have to move around some funds, because I didn't think I would ever get the Wilkes Banking Group ever."

"Listen, don't snap your back refinancing and borrowing money, please pay what you can when you can, I mean, we didn't know we had the damned banks and for the rich folks' money to be safe is all I want, and it is all my family want. I am not into this re-mortgaging thing, and I guess what I am saying is, pay what you can to secure your interest and pay the rest when you have reorganised your businesses a little later, I trust you if Christian does."

"Christ is she for real Chris?" He looks at Christian; yup, it's the way I roll.

"She means everything she says, I'd snap her hand off, if I were you."

"I mean yes, yes please I want the Wilkes Banking Group, I have fourteen ready and waiting, the other sixteen I have actually just ploughed into two Spanish banks and a further two into an Icelandic one, otherwise I would be able to settle it all at the shake of a hand now. The rest of the funds can be in place at the end of the month."

"No, the fourteen is good for now, get the paperwork drawn up and set up a meeting, it seems the Wilkes Banking Group, is yours."

"You mean banks; there are ten over here in America, one in the Caymans and one in Switzerland."

"Really, see I didn't even know that. You see why I am seriously out of my depth with the banking world, the money world and well any world outside of Montesano."

"Well Phil, what do you say to my girlfriend then?"

"Thank you and it has and will be a pleasure doing business with you Miss Steele."

"It is Ana, just Ana. Now, make sure the fourteen million is in the bank by close of play tomorrow..." I make a joke... Christian chokes on the champagne...

"Anastasia no, no, no, it's billion; not million, fourteen billion dollars, with the final selling price of thirty billion dollars." Fuck-a-duck, the room span as he said the amount again, like he was playing with damned Monopoly money. Fuck-me-fuck-a-duck-fuck-me-fuck-a-duck, my sodding hells bells mantra played over in my crowded head.

"Ana breathe, really Baby breathe deeply..." I looked into Christians eyes and as he smiled, his fingers wiped away the tears. We were sodding richer than Midas and crap, I was so damned screwed...

"Ana, you really need advice on this; I mean you could sell for more, if you break it up into..." I held my hand up to shush Mr Chou.

"...Please don't say more? I would swear if you did. God, we don't need more, really we don't, if you say we could get more, then I know you are getting a bargain, just look out for my fellas and families funds, because he has a fair few lobster dinners to buy me, I am getting used to this high life."

"I will see to it Carrick gets the paperwork and get this baby rolling, if you are sure thirty billion is acceptable?" I choke on the champagne bubbles.

"Yes as sure as these bubbles are tickling my nose, thank you for taking the weight of being a banker from my family's shoulders." He toasted the business deal and shook Christian's hand. He kissed my cheeks three times and bid us a good night.

"That was a very relaxed business deal Baby. You could have got a little more had you split it up, but he will make sure your finances are good and safe in his hands."

"Derr, of course it's where we have our new accounts, shit, I mean that is a stranger bit of this business, he buys it, but I still bank there?"

"It is the best bank in America Baby. I told you that and the finance will be in place as soon as he can get it together."

"He has as much time as he needs I mean I will be giving most of it away. Christian, can we eat now I feel a little qweezy?"

"Yes, I ordered for us, it will be here in a short while, would you care to dance?"

"I would, do you dance?"

"I have been known to trip the light fantastic Baby."

He held out his arm as 'Ole Blue Eyes himself crooned out Witchcraft. As we took to the floor, Elena was being seated. I heard a few oh's as we started to dance. I was in the arms of a good looking man, who moved as sweetly on his feet as he did between the sheets. I am moved into all the right positions and as I smile, he shimmies me into the centre of the floor as we move in tune with the music.

"You do dance very well Miss Steele. Miss Cynthia really was a good teacher."

"I have lots of awards for ballroom dancing, ballet and tap dancing. Christian you were taught well and I guess it wasn't by a dance teacher?"

"Ha, I was actually, Miss Kathy taught me the piano and Seattle Dance Institute tried to teach me to dance when I accompanied Mia, she taught me too, and then the woman burning her eyes into your back, refined my steps. I am sorry she is here, I will have her removed, if she is annoying you?"

"No, as long as she keeps to her table and away from me I will be a good girl."

"Oh, I was hoping for a little good girl gone bad again?"

"Laters Baby..." I winked, as he held me tightly as the song came to an end and gracefully walked me back to our table. There was a manila envelope at my place setting. I looked across at Christian and he shrugged his shoulders. Sitting down I looked again at Christian.

"Open it carefully." He flagged for Taylor to come to the table, just as the photographs poured from the envelope, I looked at them and stuttered, they were all of Christian, he was a young boy in them and hanging in ropes and being whipped by the old ewe in my dress, sat grinning at the other end of the room. I put them back in the envelope and sat on Christians lap, kissing him deeply.

"The past, your past is just that, the past, but if she has more, she could use them to hurt you and your business Christian?"

"Taylor, Welch said he had them all; find out where she was hiding them. I know he stripped them from her systems and her safety deposit box at the banks." I remembered the last large one I looked at before Christian hurriedly put them away...

"Hold on Christian, can I have the larger one, just for a moment?" He opened the envelope and I inspected the photo. "It's not you in them, it's him sat with her now. The boy to her right, this one hasn't got the scar to your right shoulder in the right place, and he has an earring in, obviously, she doesn't know your body as well as I do. Here give me the others." We rifled through them and they looked like Christian, but they were all the boys at the table.

"Big mistake..." I gathered them up, put them away, then with Christian and Taylor we abandoned our meal and headed out. Passing her table her boney hand caught my arm as I passed, I turned around and slapped her hand from me, then, and as she went to strike me, I slapped the bitch right out of her cheek.

"Did you like the gifts I sent to your table bitch?" She sneered.

"Not particularly, why would I want to look at pictures of children, thanks though. I am now going to be dropping them off at the nearest police station. As you passed these to me, it is classed as trafficking kiddie porn, if these young boys here, are your children in the photos and not Christian, then you are in a whole heap of trouble Mrs Lincoln, you stupid old hag. When you fuck with a sheriff's daughter, watch who you mess with. As to the dress I was right, you needed the next size up, it's a little too snug a fit." I watched as she tried to grab the photos from Taylor's grip.

"I want my property back now..." She screeched.

"It is addressed to me, so it is mine. Goodnight and enjoy your drink, it may be your last, they only give you water in jail..." We left her to her young 'men' and their cokes.

"Make sure she pays for those drinks and she pays the minimum table service, she is not on the guest list here and isn't to be comped anything." Christian said to the waiter as we passed.

"Where to next, I am starving..." I asked Christian. Prescott was seeing to it the old sheep was escorted out of the restaurant, with the restaurants security, straight through the back door with the rest of the trash...

"I thought you wanted to take these to the police station?" Christian said as I hugged him to keep warm, Taylor passed me my wrap.

"Thanks Taylor, I think you can do what you want with them, use them or burn them. It's your life she is messing with not ours. The photo's, had they been you, they were as I said your past, had you not told me everything I may have been pissed off, as it was you were honest with me. Besides she will be worried enough to leave you alone for now."

"You are amazing, how did I find you?"

"I found you in a queue for cheese, and then I inspected your Booty..." Taylor laughed...

"I thought you didn't snoop, Mr Taylor?"

"I don't normally Ana, remind me not to mess with you again." He answered back.

"I like cheese..." Is all that Christian had to say, with a beautiful smile?

"I love you too." I said as I held him tightly...

* * *

Now what will the bitch do? Trolls please don't bother it's a fan fiction of my own making I can do as I want and you either read it or don't... newly added readers thank you so much leave a word if you have an idea...

* * *

I'm busy working on fifty falls where Christian &amp; Ana are being interviewed on live TV and Christian comes out as a Dom on a prime time news station, it is hard work lol...


	14. Chapter 14

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a guest; please be brave put your name to it like I do when writing it or at least pm me and discuss my story...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Fourteen: Stories at bedtime and surprises at breakfast:

C POV:

"Taylor, has Welch found out the boys names, in the photos?"

"Sir, he has and he has sent them to you, however the youngest is seventeen, and is above the age of consent, they and she have been watched for a while..." She scrapes by again, just. Why was I so stupid and why has it taken me so long to do anything about her depraved need for young boys?

"Good god, so driving Ana to the police station is pointless? What's betting she has been training them for years? I have had it with her and her threats; she's going to get away with it again. Taylor, have somebody watching her all the damned time. She will want fresh boys so have them watch out for new faces, as the three she had with her are now known to us."

"Sir, we have two teams on her already, as yet she has not done anything with any other boys, only the three she was with tonight, there have been no new faces, in fact since you were forced to tell your parents and her rather comical ejection from Grey Cottage, she has kept a very low profile."

"I still want her watched, I can't stand the fact that she thinks she can threaten and blackmail me into doing her bidding again. If there's nothing to threaten me with, she is on a hiding to nothing, my businesses are all successful and I have more than enough money to last me a million life times. Let her try and harm my reputation, it won't do her any good, money talks and she had none. She must be suffering the loss of the money, and her friends are already in short supply. Which means that her temper will be at its worst too. Taylor watch the boys for showing signs of being beaten; watch them carefully her bad mood means a bad beating."

"You're right she will have nothing to lose Sir, only her temper, I will tell the men following her to be on the lookout for signs they have been beaten and get them help, if they need it. Do we have your permission for my men to take them home, as they all live with their parents?"

"Yes of course you must. I hope it isn't warranted, but alas she is predictable and it's just a matter of when she loses it, not if. She now realises she has nothing to threaten me with, my parents know and Ana knows and that Ana isn't running. You are stopping with me Baby, aren't you?" I cling on to her hand like she is my lifeline, because I feel like I am drowning, in my past.

"Yes, of course I am you ninny, and I am in this whichever way you want me to be, but think this through, do you want that sort of publicity, I mean if the police can do nothing, then what will you do? If you are doing this to protect me, then please don't worry about me. Christian, my weapons artillery would make her kinky shit, seem tame into comparison, that calf jack you saw when I was about to deliver little Christian; well it can be fixed to help her stiff old hips spread a little. Then you don't know how painful placing an enema tube in the wrong orifice can be. Remember too, I have all manner of surgical instruments to play with and drugs I can shoot in her ass." I would laugh but Ana doesn't know the half of the equipment Elena has does most of the things she has just mentioned and Elena loves pain, she would relish Ana trying. I shiver, I really did walk in a wild world.

"As you know the boys names, I would guess Welch has their addresses and that they still live at home? Then their parents have a right to know, so send the photos to the boy's parents, she can be seen in the photos so use them to cut her off from them. My daddy would whip my ass and my brothers, if I or they did that kinky shit, no offence Christian, he wouldn't do it your way, oh crap, there is only one way, I mean not for pleasure, crap I mean. Here's my shovel Taylor through me a ladder, here's me digging a hole I cannot get out of quickly enough..." Taylor and I laughed; I knew what she meant of course...

"Ana, it's a good thing Taylor here already knows of my predisposition to the kinky stuff." I laugh as I say it.

"He wouldn't be such a great security dude if he didn't. I mean what parent wouldn't kill to keep their child safe; your mother whooped her ass, didn't she, when she found out what she had done to her little boy?"

"She did, and then some." I hold Ana and realise had someone found photos of me and shown them Grace, yes it would have been stopped. "I just don't want her hurting you, as it is the press will be onto you now. Please be really careful, now they have their photo they will want their story to go with it."

"Well, don't take me for a mild mannered vet. I'm a kick ass vet and know how to shoot and hunt and I just might grab me an old cougar, if I have a half a mind to. So, shop her skinny ass to the boy's parents, from what you told me your mother did her face harm, can you imagine what their folks would do, especially as they are younger and I presume still living with them?"

"Umm, you have a point, Taylor have the files sent to the boy's parents, with any luck they can deal with it and her. Now where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere, can you choose? I could eat a huge steak and all the fixings. That run in with Botox Barbie has made me hungry."

"It did?" Ana is running on adrenalin I think, she is hilarious. I am enamoured by her again. She is like nobody I have ever met before and a breath of fresh air.

"So do you want to eat out or in our room or go out and dance, I am easy?"

"I'm not bothered, if you want to stay in and grab an early night, I'm happy with that, plus Taylor and the others can have an early night and we can fly your chopper home, seeing as you have had only a sip of champagne?"

"Chopper, what is it with you, Ray and Elliot calling Charlie Tango a chopper?"

"Oh, hell did I offend Charlie Tango? Sorry, I mean your helicopter, god you are sensitive about your chopper Mr Grey." She winked as she said it.

"Okay, I am a tad yes, so Taylor can we please go back to the hotel and we can order in room service and as Ana said, take an early night."

"Sir..."

"Christian, can I have a milkshake?"

"Yes Baby, you can have whatever you want?"

"Anything?" She bats the baby blues at me.

"Yes anything..." God I am whipped...

"I will hold you to that promise later, I want to take these shoes off, and throw on my Tiger onesie and get cosy with my man."

"It sounds good, but I did want to show you off Baby."

"Um, like a prized sow at the summer fate, you will be fixing to get me a perdy bonnet next Mr Grey." She did a faux cowboy accent and tipped her imaginary hat at me.

"Prized sow, really oh hell kill me now." Ana is deadly serious, me? I am laughing more than I ever have before.

"Nah, I have needs a dead man can't perform. So can we have an early night Christian?"

"Yes Ana, after you eat Baby, after you eat." We pull up to the hotel, where Taylor gets out and see's us inside before he disappears back to the car. Ana and I head up to the room and as she gets in the elevator she presses for our floor, turns to face me and shimmies next to me hugging me, as she gets close.

"I had a very nice night thank you Christian."

"We didn't do anything; our first date was a bust Baby. I promise to make it up to you."

"There's no need, if I get a meal and um, oh I don't know, perhaps a heck of a lot of S.E.X,then it will be a nice night?"

"Oh I think I can manage that, date night was a bust but I can promise you our evening will go just as you want, if you are feeling okay I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I am good to go. Christian Trevelyan Grey, you sure know how to keep things exciting."

"Hahaha, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"I like it when you do your big boss thing. The closest I get to ordering folks around and being bossy, is telling Kate to make the damned coffee. I need to employ people who I can be bossy with."

"Really, that's all you saw me being bossy?"

"No, I saw you doing your Dom thing too, which was a turn on Mr Grey. I mean, it was a really good show and had me wanting to bow my head and sink to the floor."

"Ana, I never want you and me to be in that kind of relationship. I may not do this boyfriend thing right, well for now, but you and are never going down that path."

"Okay then, so we need to talk more and get to know more about each other. I know, we can play truth or dare, strip style if that pleases you more?"

"Seeing you naked only enhances the play, my chances of winning Baby are extremely high."

"Ha, is that so, but if I win you will look mighty fine sprawled naked at my feet." We are now safe away from prying eyes

in the suite, which is a good job or we would have started playing in the elevator.

"Ana, what do you want to eat before you get naked Baby?"

"Ha, spoil sport. Can I have whatever you are having; oh and can I have a decadent dessert please? I am going to slip into something less cumber some, can you please unzip me?" She walks over to the table where my ass is sat, whilst I order room service. As she turns, I move her hair and kiss her neck as she offers it up. I unzip her dress slowly, kiss her shoulders and groan as the dress pools at her feet. Her body is so soft and she smells something very cotton candy like and sweet.

"Ana, you literally taste good enough to eat."

"Good, I used a client's wares to shower in, she does all natural body washes, shower stuff, hair products and makeup, and for your information, I washed in Cotton Candy Kisses."

"Umm sweet enough to eat please, and keep on the sexy underwear Baby."

"What for you to rip off of me, are you mad this stuff cost me an arm and a leg?"

"I can buy you more, lots more..."

"I will keep them on, if you promise they will make their way to the floor in one piece?"

"A hard bargaining chip, but okay, just throw on a robe Baby."

"Yes Sir..."

She saluted as she went to change, taking the dress and her fucking hot body with her, shit she doesn't know what that body does to me. I order our steak dinner and strawberry shakes and a selection from the dessert trolley, because she has a sweet tooth. As I order I hear her singing, my dick is suddenly straining for release from the tight confides of my suit. I put the phone down, then go and see what she is doing. She has combed out her hair and using the hairbrush as a microphone and is singing along to Bette Midler's, Wind Beneath my Wings, on the televisions' radio station... I stand at the door and observe her as she sings, her voice is something else because she has the voice of both an angel and a rock star wrapped up in the body of a sexy model.

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh... It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind. So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain."_

She is singing this song for someone, that much I can tell, as she pours her heart into it. She has tears in her eyes too; I only know this because her hand wipes them away as she sings.

_"Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know, I know the truth of course I know it. I would be nothing without you. Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings. Oh, the wind beneath my wings. You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings..._" I walk towards her as she sobs...

"Ana, what's the matter Baby? Tell me please."

"I sang that at Mom's funeral, she loved Bette Midler and the film Beaches, we spent the summer before she died, at a beach. It was so like the damned film, we played and she got sicker, Gabe was with us too. I cried when she asked that I sang it at her funeral. It was the hardest thing I ever did. I have to sing again for Gabe, he asked that I sing a song that meant something to him and I, and I wasn't sure which one, not until I heard that again, it's strange and I really didn't realise it, but they were both the wind beneath my wings, god I bet you think I am a cry baby?"

"No, far from it Ana and you have a very good voice, you will do them proud. Let me get out of this suit and into my nightwear, then we can wait for room service. I am sorry I didn't meet him, he seemed like such a good man."

"He was, he was very like Ray, in a strange way. They were, and are in Ray's case very hard men to read. To the outsider they were and are very taciturn. They just listen, think on it and then they talk, neither of them saying anything until they have thought it through first. Usually they spoke and speak in Dads case, with words of wisdom and experience. Christian, I miss Gabe, but in a stupid way he lives on with Dad, they often joked that's why Mom fell in love with Dad, because they were so alike, who knew she was picking someone like her daddy?"

"Um, unlike you Baby, because I am nothing like your father." She laughed as I held her tightly.

"No, I can safely say you and my father are nothing alike. Though you are both good men, kind and honest,but yeah you are definitely nothing alike."

"I lived my life with so many secrets before I came here; I hardly think I was honest, in that way Ana. I mean I am honest in business, just not in my private life, or I wasn't."

"You have been honest with me so far, I know telling me the things you have must have been difficult, and so I thank you for trusting me."

"You are and enigma Miss Steele and that is why I love you, because you are like nobody I have ever met before."

"I beg to differ, according to the she troll, I am like all the others."

"In looks perhaps, but not in personality, that is what makes you different Baby, I mean I have never been so open to anyone before and that, this, I mean us, it is so different. No paperwork, no secrets, nothing we do is anything I have done before. This is so damned special Baby, it really is." She has her arms wrapped around my back as I hug her. "Ana, I need to change for dinner, our relaxing dinner."

"Umm, we are not wearing enough clothes to make strip truth or dare fun. How about we eat and then snuggle and watch a DVD or something? We can talk as we watch the film?"

"You pick a film, the television in here or the lounge?"

"The lounge, if we come in here we won't get any talking done. Mr Grey..." I strip from the suit and throw on some lounging pants and a white tee shirt, and we go and sit in the lounge and await our dinner's arrival.

"Can we watch Beaches? It has been such a long time since I have seen it?" I have her on my lap as she flicks through the hotels vast film library.

"If you want, I don't watch a lot of television, nor films, I mean I get forced to watch them with Mia and the Bond films with Elliot are a must. I don't do mushy stuff, so be warned..."

"I like a good murder mystery to be honest with you, I love Hitchcock, and who done it's, I hate spooky horror frighteners, zombie and alien crap, and I am not that great with war films. Though I did like film The Sniper, when it came out, that was a weepy sneaky film too."

"It was? Elliot said it was a cool film, alas I have yet to see it, as I said I worked and then worked some more before a certain outing made me run here and hide out."

"I like that you ran here, is that room service?" I heard the knock on the door and went to answer it. As I opened the door, I was shocked to see a face from my past stood at the door. "Christian, is it our dinner?" Ana walks towards the open door, stands and watches, as Leila Williams is in the sub position in the doorway.

"No Ana it is not. It is someone who should know better. What are you doing here Leila, get up and on your feet?"

"Mistress said you needed to see me Sir..." Her fucking head was now dipped and she was dressed in her usual provocative attire. Ana came closer to the door, and I was stunned as Ana stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Leila. "You have company Sir, so why was I asked to call upon you?" I had texted Taylor and he was coming from the other bedroom in the suite, with Sawyer. Their faces looked as angry as mine. How in the hell had she got to my floor and my door?

"I do not have company as you so callously put it Leila, I am here with my girlfriend and I did not ask you to call upon me. We were over years ago Miss Williams, now leave and do not come back, the contract you signed made it very clear you were not to contact me again."

"Sir, I was told you needed me so here I am, you can send her away and I can be your girlfriend, I am trained in ways to please you Sir."

"Why would I want to do that? Taylor have Miss Williams sent home in a cab and Miss Williams, please do not bother me again, am I clear?" Taylor pointed to the elevator, but she had to speak out some more...

"Yes Sir, I am sorry I have angered you Sir, it was not my intention. I simply thought you had changed your mind. I can change for you, what does she have that I do not?"

"She is nothing like you and the others and you are nothing like her, do not come near me again or anywhere near my girlfriend, am I making myself clear Leila?"

"Sir, perfectly clear, I will keep away from you. She though, will not be as good for you as I was. I wanted to be your girlfriend, why was I not enough?" Taylor grabbed her arm and pulled her away as our room service arrived. "Leave me alone Taylor, I want to know why I am not good enough, he owes me that much."

"I owe you nothing Leila, I suggest you go and see the Mistress who sent you here and have it out with her, because it seems she was using you in her cruel revenge and I am sorry for that Leila. Now please go, I told you long ago we would never have anything more than we had and I never promised you more. Please leave and take this up with Elena. She is your problem..."

"I will be watching you... And her..." I panicked as I saw the flash of the evil in Leila's eyes. God I will have Elena suffer for this.

"Sir, I will deal with this, please eat your meal. I will put Miss Williams in a cab and find out how she got up here." I nodded my head and waved for the meal to be left in the room, the waiter disappeared and I shut the door. What the fuck had just happened, Ana looks in a state of shock, and then snaps out of it just as quickly.

"Wow, we are alike, I mean spookily alike. I gather this is another one of Botox's plans to scupper the love boat?"

"Ana..."

"Christian, she is a desperate woman trying to claw her way back. That poor woman looked horrified to see me here. So, was that a submissive stance then, falling to ones knees and worshiping you?" She smiles as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"It was yes and not one I want to see again Anastasia. I don't know why she was here, she was meant to be happily married, I will have Taylor chase up her file and see to it she gets the help she needs."

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you but I didn't mean to, you called me Anastasia."What the hell does she mean, I am not angry with her, fucking Elena yes, Leila possibly, but not the calm and cool woman hugging me, never her.

"I'm not annoyed at you Baby, Elena yes, but not you."

"Okay then, so can we eat?"

"You still want to eat, I feel sick. Do you not want to ask me things?"

"I know and I love you too. I am sorry you met Leila like that, I was afraid she would do and say more."

"I have a funny feeling we will meet her again and that Botox Barbie has more in her repertoire to use against you and I hardly doubt that will be the last ex sub I get to meet, but if she wants a war she has one. Christian, have you sent those damned photos, if not why not?" I smile and send a text to Barney and Welch.

"It is done, they will get them by courier in the morning and you are right, Leila and Elena will try again. Know this, I love you Ana and you are to stay close to your protection officer, Samantha Prescott."

"I will, but for now eat, then we are watching Beaches and snuggling." We ate, watched the film and talked. It seems this is a dating thing and it is hilarious, she is curious about everything and not shocked about anything. As we share a slice of chocolate cake, the groans of delight as she bites into the chocolate fondant, goes straight to my dick. I watch as she bites the offered up slice from the fork and fuck me, the damned fork crashed to the floor as I threw myself at her, kissing her neck as she oh godded and I wasn't sure if it was because of me or the cake, for a brief moment.

"Baby, did you do that on purpose?"

"What have an orgasm because of the cake Christian? No, I watched you lick your lips as I tasted the chocolate, do you know how hot that was?"

"No, but do you know how fucking desperate I am to fuck you and hard?"

"Gathering from the erection I have in my hand, I would guess really badly?" She is stroking my dick and hard; fuck me she is something else.

"Ana, keep doing that and I won't last long." I begin to strip her from her panties and she hurriedly takes of the silk robe and the very sexy bra that is hugging her breasts, is thrown to the floor and then I am helped remove my lounge pants and as she drops them at my ankles, she picks up the chocolate cake and smears it over her breasts, fuck me...

"Christian, do you think you could help clean me, because I seem to have spilled chocolate on me?"

"Damn, my two favourite things, chocolate cake and Ana." She is lying on the sofa, and is giggling as I start licking the falling fondant from her breasts. "Ana, you taste even sweeter..."

"Watch out for getting chocolate on the sofa."

"Fuck the sofa, I will buy them another one, now shush I am eating dessert and it is so very rude to talk with ones mouth full." I devour her chocolate covered nipples and eat from my woman; she stretches as I lap at her breasts, cleaning her as I eat the chocolate. She groans and I clear the cake in no time; I am a very greedy man it seems. I kiss her mouth as she moans for more, her legs open and I thrust inside her harder than I meant too, she responds by wrapping her legs around me and roughly pulls at my hair and drags my lips to hers.

I pound into her harder and harder, she loses herself, she holds me tighter and scratches at my back. No words are spoken; there are just hard thrusts and groans, I swear this woman beneath me is killing me. I have no control as I thrust harder. She is speaking in tongues as I get close and as she finally gives me her all, I scream her name and release myself into her, never have I come as quickly as I did tonight, I feel so drained, happy and for some strange reason I am in a state of utter calm and euphoria like never before. She is coming around, after she passed out from the ferocity of her release. She lets go of my back and I wince. What the fuck was that?

"That was so... Wow, Christian I am so sorry, I may have scratched your back to shreds, I drew blood." She buries her head in my shoulder, as she notices she has blood under her nails.

"I feel it, but it wasn't a bad feeling when you did it and I have been scared by worse things than these pretty fingers." I kiss her head and smile then I frown as I see the blood on her fingers, crap she did go hard at my back...

"Christian, stay there I will get the cream you got for my lady garden." I smile as she starts to tear up.

"No, let's have a bath. Baby it will be fine I promise you. Don't cry Ana, it did not hurt me, in fact it turned me on."

"Really pain turned you on? Is that normal?"

"Pleasure and pain go hand in hand. Come, let's get you free from chocolate, sweat, sex and shame..."

"Oh god Christian; you may need stitches, I am ashamed, I marked you Christian I am so sorry."

"I hardly doubt it will leave a scar Ana; Baby please do not worry, it feels and felt no different than a few lashes of a cat."

"Umm, I will take it you don't mean a pussy cat, though it does look like you were attacked by a cougar. Oh, crap I mean..." I laugh and hold her close to me as she weeps.

"I know what you mean and a funny girl you are not. So, we know licking chocolate cake from your delectable body turns us both on, into wild animals and that you need to file down your nails. See we learnt something new about each other." As we lay in the bath and I am doused in loving kisses as Ana tends to the scratches, as I am laid against her in the tub, her gentle touch raises the beast again.

"Leila, was she special?" That was out of the blue. "I mean I think she was different to the others. I just don't know why she was so special to you?"

"So, what do you want, do you now want to talk about Leila, Ana?" The beast is instantly deflated.

"No I don't really, it's just I saw the look she gave you. Then there is her actual looks, I mean I was shocked we looked a little alike, well if I am honest she looked like she could have been my sister. Do they all look like her? I know you said I was your type, but I thought you meant general type, not clone like type?"

"Yes, Ana I am so sorry, you fit the criteria for being my perfect girl. She, you they are all the same, girls who look like my mother. Now, you will hate me."

"Why would I hate you, I mean we touched on the touch issues, briefly, is there more to it?"

"Loads more Baby, the burns and the scars, they are what my mother's pimp did to me when I was a boy."

"Oh, the touch issues stemmed from your mother and her pimp abusing you?"

"Not my mother she was too drunk and drugged up to care. Her pimp hated me and I guess when she didn't put out, he took his frustration out on me."

"He abused you in other ways?"

"No, not in that way, though the using me as an ashtray was just as bad. He starved me, some days I never ate and the days I did eat it was things he didn't want to eat, he fed me his leftovers."

"No more, I don't need to know more. Please I can't bear to hear of you as a child being abused." She kissed my back, each of the scars she lovingly kissed. As she did before, she calms as she kisses me. She puts her head over my shoulder and I break down.

"I am so sorry Ana, she ruined tonight and now I have told you why I chose girls like my mother so I could punish her for leaving me with her pimp, you must hate me, I hate me..."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't ask her to come did you? I don't hate you and I don't think I could ever hate you. I know you choose me because I looked like the others, but did you think you saw me as one of those girls, a submissive or a possible sub?" I turn quickly to face her; I am knelt between her legs as her face looks worriedly at me.

"No, I never wanted you in that position, I admit your looks are what drew me to you, but at no time did I ever think of you in a submissive position, god no Ana. I ended it with her a long time ago, it was her and how she was, that made me, made me, no being with her was... God, why is this so hard to talk about and why can I not explain properly my relationship with Leila, I think I did put up with more from her than I did any of the others?"

"Did she fall in love with you, which was the impression I got, but why did she consider what you had as a relationship?"

"I guess she was the longest I kept a submissive, because she was the perfect sub. I should have said business relationship, because it was nothing like what we have. She had no limits hard or soft, anything I wanted she took and I think; no, I know I admired her, and her need to please me. I never wanted anything more from her, I swear I didn't Ana."

"Hey I believe you, I know you won't believe me, but I am fine with your past life and the girls in it, and considering the body thing you have going on, I would have guessed the numbers of women you had slept with would have been far more than the fifteen."

"I wish to reiterate I have only ever slept with one woman..." I laugh.

"Oh, lucky me... I get another first...Keep this up and I want, nay I will demand a diploma, because I want to pass with a first from the Christian Grey University of Life. How did it end, your dealings with Miss Williams?"

"I came home after a shity business trip, to find her sat in my lounge awaiting my arrival, when she leapt to her feet with a drink and asked how my day was, and all whilst she was dressed like my mother. She had set the dining table, and was ordering poor Gail to serve dinner. Apparently, she took Gail's phone from her and forced her to cook for me, back then I only employed Taylor and poor Gail, she was in danger from my life. When I eventually saw the bruise on Gail's cheek, when she served us our starter, I knew Leila had struck her. I made Gail go to her room and I texted Taylor.

I continued to keep Leila talking, during our chat she said she had decided that being my submissive was not enough anymore. She wanted an engagement ring, a big wedding and children. I was shocked, but not surprised, I knew she was troubled, but not the exact extent of her craziness, because when I dismissed her and told Taylor to see her home, she opened her veins at the dinner table, with the streak knife and said life without me was not worth living. That was when I actually thought of how fucked up the girls who did this were. I mean I am fucked up, so why would they not be too?"

"Christian, you were fucked up, you said that already, well fifty shades of fucked up actually. I can't see that side of you; to me you have always been a normal guy. Sorry, strike that, there is nothing normal about you, because you are a seriously good looking, wealthy and a caring guy and you are all those things in over the top proportions Mr Grey. However, I did see the pain when she offered to change for you and yes, from the both of you. I guess you ran or dismissed them before they wanted the more?"

"I did. She was the one who pricked at my conscience, she alone made me stop and think what the fuck am I doing and for what reason? I then only used an older submissive, when and if I needed the occasional session and I haven't had a session in over six months, like I said the urge had long since left me. Elena, she hounded me for years after Leila, you know, to take on one of her younger girls? I said no, but she wasn't for hearing it. In the end I stopped all contact with her in that area of my life, and only continued to see her in a business capacity. Though in the last six months, she noticed I wasn't even keeping the company of the older ladies anymore and Elena began hounding me again, by offering herself up as a replacement, in fact that offer turned my stomach. The party at my mother's was the first time I had been with her in a room alone for six fucking months, she was wasted and she..."

"...Ruined Grace's party and got a vase thrown at her?"

"Yes, I told you all that already. I mean it Ana; Elena is desperate, be careful, don't get too smart around her, walk away if you can Ana."

"I will if I can Christian. I had a thought too, has Elena got access to accounts in our banks, being as she and Grammy Mae were best buddies? I may be leaping on the backs of dust bunnies here and falling flat on my face, but is there a chance she squirreled money away with Granny Mae? Only Philip mentioned the Cayman and Swiss banks, they are private banks are they not? Plus, did she have anything in a safety deposit box in any of our banks too? If so as owner can I get in and have a look see in hers and Granny Mae's boxes?"

"Ha-ha, god you are good, yes she did and don't ask me how we got into her boxes, it was highly illegal, but I have a box there and we had help doing it."

"Don't tell me, I own the bank for a few days anyhow, did you hire a safe cracker and can I have his number, if they do have boxes?"

"If I tell you, it makes you an accomplice to a bank heist, so don't ask and I won't tell." I laugh again.

"Very clever, so do you think Grammy Mae was helping the old ewe Elena? I must check her accounts and see if Granny has boxes there. Oh, I wonder who else has boxes and accounts with WBG? Oh god, I am turning into a town gossip."

"You have a point, now where were we?"

"Umm, getting into bed to sleep, I think...?"

"We were, is that all you want to know?"

"Yes, and yes we were going to sleep, unless you want to fool around some. Mr Grey?"

"I think I like the idea of fooling around with you Ana." As I lift her from the bath, she hugs me tightly.

"One more question and then we fool around?"

"Okay, fire away..."

"Did she get help, Leila, for her psychosis?"

"She did at the best private facility in the country. I am having Barney and Welch see why she is back, as I said I thought she was married and was happy. Elena, if she has ruined the good work of the clinic, she will pay for it." Ana dries me off gently. I know she now sees the scars differently, she never mentioned them, but she kissed them and made me feel good, but telling her why they were there was very cathartic.

"Okay, I believe you. Turn around and let me dry your back and then put some cream on it, it isn't as bad as I thought."

"I have had worse Baby."

"I can see, but these small scars are they from him, the man who abused you and your mother? The long thin ones are they from her, Mrs Robinson?"

"They are and they have faded to almost nothing, and the memory's are getting easier to handle too, thanks to you. Elena when she punished me, she drew blood and so too did her friends."

"I wish she had these scars on her face, because it seems she loves herself and that drum tight face of hers, if she had and could see these, it would remind her daily of what she did. Christian I didn't do anything special; I guess you don't see me as a threat. Just as I trusted you, you trusted me. You have shown me your secrets; the scars and the room, gosh that room was something else."

"Ana, the playroom we went in earlier at Escala, you weren't as shocked as I thought you would be why was that?"

"I saw it as a thing of beauty in the most part, but some of it shocked me, the restraints and larger shackles and those horrid whips with studs on, they looked barbaric almost, but there was beauty there too. I mean the bed, wow that was spectacular and those ornate crosses and well the heavier pieces, the carving and the leather, it made it feel like a museum almost. I wasn't afraid, but neither do I want to be whipped or flogged, I told you my mind is not for changing."

"Okay, I am not asking for you to try it either, besides it will be stripped bare tomorrow when we fly back. The man buying it all has asked for immediate delivery."

"A very impatient Kinky fucker..."

"Ana, you kill me."

"I may do if I go deeper with the scratches, can we sleep?"

"Umm, after I dry my little nurse off, I have to work a little; do you want to watch the end of your film?"

"No, she dies in the end..." She moans as I dry her body. Fuck work, instead we make love all night long...

Ana's POV:

I am woken by the gentle knocking on the bedroom door, I look at my phone and it is gone ten in the morning, fuck Christian has a meeting in an hour...

"Thanks Taylor, can we get breakfast to go?" I shout through the door.

"Yes Ma'am... I mean Ana."

"Christian, wake up its gone ten."

"No, for fucks sake I never sleep in, fuck Ana please get changed quickly, fuck why did the alarm not go off?"

"It did, you threw your phone at the wall there. I tried to stop you."

"Oh I thought I dreamt that, sorry please change I told you it was a good thing to shower last night."

"Err, it was a necessity, you covered me in your stuff."

"Don't remind me Baby or we won't make it in time, can you get ready in like twenty minutes?"

"I can get ready, but I can't pack in ten minutes Christian."

"Prescott and Sawyer can get the things in the cars, we just need to get our asses out of this bed, dressed and at GEH, in half an hour and I will order breakfast for you there." We rushed around, washed brushed our teeth and dressed. I grabbed a pair of navy trousers and pale blue shirt and a matching jacket, a pair of nude pumps and then I brushed my hair into a tight pony tail and applied a minimum amount of makeup. I had ten minutes of the twenty to spare.

"Wow, you beat me to it. You look amazing, I mean it Ana and you only took ten minutes and look stunning."

"You got out of bed looking stunning, how do you do it?"

"I don't know good luck I guess. We match..."

"Oh should I change, I mean we look a little odd?" I say as he fastens the buttons on his blue shirt.

"Why would you change, we look cute..."

"That does it..." I change into the beige dress, as he stands and laughs at me. "We are not going as Ken and Barbie; I swear that is puke worthy turning out dressed like each other."

"We were fine, like anyone else would notice. You look equally gorgeous in both. Are we okay to go now?"

"Men, you just don't get these things."

"Here your watch..."

"I don't have a... Fuck a duck... I mean Christian, thank you but why?"

"Because I can, here let me fasten it." He smiles as he fastens it and kisses the pulse point on my wrist as he does; wowsers...

"You do remember I lose jewellery, this is like my gazzilienth watch?" I admire the rose gold watch and smile then I realise the make and gulp, this is a real gold watch, fuck a duck for real, he then wraps a necklace around my damned neck too; if ever I felt loved it was right now...

"Well, I am sure I can get you another if you do, Rolex do some really nice ladies watches and this looks lovely around your neck."He kisses my neck and I shiver...

"You are unbelievable, thank you, but I told you too that I do not do the gift thing well, this is a pretty necklace too, but please no more expensive stuff." I lean in and kiss him; apparently, he is deaf as well as handsome... We head out with a cup of coffee and a bagel each. Taylor is ushering us out of the door.

"Thanks for the wakeup call Taylor; Christian needs a new phone his other one is in bits."

"I will have one waiting for you Mr Grey." Christian smiles as he eats his bagel.

"Thank you, I have never slept in before. Why did you wait so long to wake us Taylor?"

"I tried knocking and calling your phone, obviously you both needed your sleep. I left you an hour in which to ready yourselves Sir..." Christian ate his bagel and smiled at me as he did, why did I feel like a naughty schoolgirl?

"Thanks, can you have Sawyer and Prescott empty the rooms and each drive a car down, have Reynolds bring down the Spyder and would you please chase up Miss Williams file?"

"I have done Sir; it will be waiting on your desk when you arrive. Will we still be flying home after the meeting?"

"Yes, Ana has things she has to do for tomorrow."

"Don't remind me..." I say under my breath.

I watch as the doors to the elevator opens and Taylor steps out, he inspects the car and opens the door, Christian and I sit in the back and Taylor gets in the front and drives us to Christian's empire. I am a little nervous. I stare out of the window and watch as the buildings rush by. We are there in what seems like no time at all and we are parked in Christian's spot. I take a deep breath and I take Christian's offered hand.

"Cheer up it is only a short meeting, and then we fly home. Do you want to sit in on the meeting?"

"Why is it about veterinary stuff, anything else is just way over my head."

"No, my company is buying a gaming company."

"You should have asked for Ash, he's the guy in the know. I can't even get my character to run and jump, I spin in continuing circles and look like a eighty's break dance nerd spinning around like my head is gonna puke pea soup, and forget about me shooting anyone, it is not like real shooting at all, I couldn't even hit a barn door on any game I played on; I am useless at game play on either or any game platform thingy ma bob, but heck I am though, shit hot at farming games and building cities, I rock at those games." He laughs as we head in.

I am a little more relaxed as he holds me close as we are snapped by a lone photographer. I look towards Taylor, who ushers us into the enormous building in front of me. It is huge, with its grey stark facade of steel, marble, glass and the name Grey House above the massive entrance, wow he wasn't kidding he is successful. My heels make a clacking sound on the polished marble floor in the extensive foyer, it seems to stretch all the way upwards to the sky and the one piece of artwork fills a massive wall.

"It's a Banksy..."

"I figured as much. It is very large..."

"It is, and my favourite piece. It's called Nola Grey Rain. Mia saw it and decide it would look good if it filled the wall and it did."

"Okay then, you go big on everything including buildings, art work and gifts?"

"It seems I do and having the best girlfriend too, don't forget me having the best girlfriend..."

I smile as he kisses me much to the shock of his employees gawking at their boss as he kisses his girl in their place of work. He pulled me to his side and held my hand. We head to the reception desk, where the woman who attends to us, is in awe of my man and is drooling. Did she not see the kiss that her damned boss gave me? I give Christian the look and he smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever you do, do not let go of my arm, I am really clumsy in heels on shiny surfaces and if she keeps unbuttoning her top, her boobs will be out soon and flapping in your face."

He smiles and texts someone, the other blonde dressed in what seems like a matching gray suit and who sports the blonde up do, which all his female minions seem to have, she comes across moments later and takes over, she whispers something in her ear and her blouse is fastened. I gain a small victory in my claiming of the title of big shots girlfriend. I smile as Christian looks at his phone and I sigh, because it is me who he is texting...

CTG: Is she dressed accordingly now? I wouldn't want my girlfriend killing the receptionist... I read it and laugh.

"Funny, I was just about to say something too."

"I had noticed the steam from your ears and the foot stomping. You have nothing to worry about."

"How come they all look the same is it a prerequisite to work here good looking, blonde and able to stand in Christian Louboutin's all day long?"

"It seems so, I do think there are other ladies with varying colours of their hair, but it just seems that once they get here they go blonde? I do not understand it, ask my secretary Andrea and her assistant, both are blonde and perhaps they simply presume I prefer blondes. That was until today..."

"Okay, so none of _them_ have come here?"

"One or two came for their interviews here."

"As in...I mean, what sort of interview?"

"Ana, not here and it was a simple job interview. Nothing more, here is your pass." Christian places the lanyard around my neck, when did they get my photo?

"Where does this get me?" I ask with a grin.

"You get entry to all area and at anytime." He bites his lip after he says it and smiles back. I have my finger and my eyeball scanned, after I am assured it doesn't hurt.

"Umm, sounds like a VIP package. Why did I have to have that done?"

"We upped security to a higher level before I left for Montesano. It stops people from getting to the twentieth floor. They need a retinal scan to get to my floor and a security guard with them."

"Very supper spy, so I can get to your floor then?"

"Yes Ana your pass says so." I am watching the foyer as we wait for the elevator to arrive and everyone is looking at him with a certain look. "It is very Bond like; now Taylor is ordering breakfast what do you want?"

"I don't need to eat Christian; I had the bagel, but thank you."

"I am having pancakes, will you join me?" I remember his talk about not eating and I see his pained face, he is worried I am starving myself?

"Okay, blueberry pancakes please Taylor and a strawberry milk shake or smoothie. Is that okay?"

"Perfect, I am having the same, but with coffee."

"Sir..." He disappears.

"Does he do all your bidding?"

"Yes, he and Gail between them do everything for me. I plan on doing more when we are settled back home. Here take this elevator Baby." I am ushered into the car, and he presses the button for the tenth floor and I smile. "We have to take another elevator to the twentieth floor. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Loved, and in love."

"You too, it must be catching. Can we make more time for each other after the funeral?"

"As in how much more, we are virtually joined at the hip as it is Christian?"

"I don't know, how about an alternate night sleepover, I sleep soundly with you by my side, don't ask me why, I just do."

"Don't laugh, but so do I, I wake every night either screaming or having a hot sweat. Dad had to soundproof my room, because the boys couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes and as soon as I was in a deep sleep, I would be in one of my nightmares. You being there, it is like you are my own personal dream catcher."

"As are you, I have never slept in as long as I did today and even the other nights we have slept together have been comforting and way more than the four hours I usually mange, you are my dream catcher too."

"Dad won't be happy he is a little, old fashioned about it, Adam cannot have Georgia over on a sleepover and they have been together forever."

"I will ask his permission to see you."

"It will be fine, as long as it is under your roof and not his. It is a dad thing."

"Okay, is that a yes then?"

"Sleepovers when I am not on call vet."

"No especially when you are on call vet, Prescott will have to go with you."

"Shit I forgot about her." The elevator stopped and we headed across to another elevator. Christian had me scan my eye and as it scanned, I laughed loudly. "Very James Bond like." Christian pressed the number twenty and we headed up as soon as the doors closed.

"If I had the time I would fuck you against the wall here."

"What is it with you and elevators?"

"I don't know; it only happens when I get in them with you."

"Kiss me then..." He smiled as he laid a chased kiss on my cheek.

"There are security cameras Baby or I would stop the damned thing and fuck you hard..." I kissed him back as the doors opened. I am walked to yet another reception desk.

"Olivia, this is Anastasia Steele, should I get a call or a visit from Miss Steele, no matter where I am or who I am with it is to be placed straight through to me."

"Yes Sir, your eleven thirty is not yet here, would you like a drink Mr Grey, Miss Steele?"

"No thank you Olivia, Taylor is bringing my girlfriend and I our breakfast, until we have eaten hold my calls. Is Andrea at her desk?"

"No Sir, she was called down to the front desk, there is a parcel for you to be signed for."

"Really, has it been passed by security?"

"No, so she is having them scan it in the reception area. I don't know anything else Sir."

"Okay, have her come to my office when she has it. Thanks again Olivia."

"Sir... Miss Steele..." She looks like she is afraid of Christian.

"Wow, you do put the fear of Christ in your employees Christian, is it to be renamed the fear of Christian?"

"Funny, it has been said before, I wonder why the delivery guy didn't take it straight to the security office they know the drill..." I am about to say something when we hear a god awful racket...

"Quick, hold my hand; we are going down my emergency exit, Olivia you come too. Now... Leave your bags."She grabs it anyway, we follow Christian to his office, he opens a door and we head down.

"Take off your heels both of you..." We hear a loud boom and it throws me against poor Olivia, we are both held tightly by Christian as the damned water jets start and the loud racket continues loud enough to bust my ear drums. What the fuck has happened, we are in the dark heading down? My phone goes...

"Hello Ana are you and Christian okay?"

"Taylor, yes, we are in a stairwell, Christian is here." I pass my phone to him and we continue to go down. What the fucking hell is happening and why is it happening now...?

* * *

So, who is the bad man or woman who wants to blow up Grey House?

Thanks for all the reviews.

Newbies thanks for favouring and following me, tell me what you think... Xxx


	15. Chapter 15

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, and as I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, like I do when writing it or at least pm me and discuss my story...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Fifteen: Aftershocks for real:

C POV:

As we head down my escape route, Olivia and Ana are visibly shaking. I am on the phone to Taylor, who is heading up the safe evacuation of GEH whilst I get Olivia and Ana down the stairs to safety. Ana is worried and Olivia is obviously looking and I would presume, feeling the same way, my own heart is racing with worry, who, when and why is this happening?

"Christian, what happened?"

"I don't know Ana, we will know more when we get down, come on girls, there are only four levels left. Olivia, how are you feeling?"

"Would it be wrong of me to say I feel like I am in an action movie of some kind? I mean I am a little shook up, but we are safe in this stair well, are we not Sir?"

"Yes, the stairwells and the elevator shafts were made to withstand earthquakes and they have all been reinforced above and beyond codes in case of fires and bombs. They are the cornerstones of the building and they were engineered to tie in with the central elevators shafts, the shake was the four walls between them, the steel and the glass, they are not as bomb proof as the solid foundations. Hopefully there had not been any fatalities and injuries to my staff."

"Sir, I hope Andrea is safe, I mean she went for that package, do you think it was that?"

"We won't know until we get through these doors, stand close by me, Taylor is meeting us on the ground floor."

"Christian thank you, for saving us."

"Ana, like I would let my girlfriend come to any harm. My lady, please step this way, Olivia you too." I open the door and see Taylor waiting as promised.

"What news Jason, I mean sorry talk to Christian, sorry I am just a little buzzed, the bomb..." Ana looks so relieved, that I half expect her to kiss the floor.

"Miss Steele, Ana. Please relax, the explosion was a natural explosion, there had been a build up of natural sewerage gas, which occurred because of a blockage further up the line, the equipment they remotely sent in, freed the blockage, but in doing so, it short circuited and whammy, the whole road is a mess. Thankfully, there were no casualties and as an added bonus, our waste and water comes and goes via the rear of the building and down town, the building's to the front and up wards of the blockage are to be shut down for upwards of a month." I smile, because no one was hurt.

"Wow, that's lucky for you Christian." Ana smiles as she grips my arm. "So, it wasn't a crazed ex plotting her revenge? I mean Leila did say she was watching me and you Christian."

"Ma'am, I mean Ana. Leila is as Mr Grey requested, back in the care of her doctors. Her husband died in a motorcycle accident and she reached out to Mrs Lincoln for help, who sent her to Mr Grey. She is settled in the clinic she was in the last time she had a break down, both she and her family are thankful for the help."

"You did that for her, oh my god, you are amazing." I am gripped and kissed, much to Taylors amusement and my employees got more than they bargained for on the fire drill, they witnessed my girlfriends very public display of affection, it is met with wolf whistles and there are a few angry faces on the faces of the more flirty of the females in my employment.

"I do believe you have me pegged correctly, I am amazing..."

"Big head, now what do we do?" She is glowing and realises the kiss was in front of my employees and the press. It seems we are camera fodder.

"We await the fire marshals okay to re-enter the building, I then have to open the offices, they went into automatic lock down when the employees left them Miss Steele, I mean Ana." Taylor says as he corrects himself.

"Call me Miss Steele, if it makes you happier Taylor. I know you don't like the over friendliness."

"Ana, I will get used to it given time."

"Okay then, time you have. So, where is your assistant, Andrea and what was in the package that caused us to run down all those stairs?" Ana says as she cranes her neck and looks around the gathered ensemble of prying eyes.

"She is coming towards you now Mr Grey, with the package." Taylor nods in the direction of Andrea.

"Mr Grey Sir, this was left at the reception for Miss Steele, care of you. It is from Philip Choy, his messenger is new and didn't realise he was to go to the security entrance with it. Sir, how long is it going to take; the smell is a little pungent?" With that, we are given the all clear to enter the building. I will have a structural engineer in over night to do the various checks.

"Andrea, everyone can take a half day, get them to collect their belongings and go home, until the various tests are done, I only want the minimum number of staff and security to be in the building, can you see to it Andrea and you too Olivia? They can work from home if they have too. Thank god, Ros, where the hell where you?" My vice president is walking towards me and looks relaxed, as usual nothing seems to faze her at all. She has more balls than half, if not all the men I employ and her eyes are on Ana and her clinging to my arm.

"I will have you know I was in a very important meeting in Starbucks, I came down to greet the guy selling the gaming and soft ware developers, just as the damned alarms went off. Anyhow, all is well and the deal was sealed over a few Skinny Latte's and doughnuts. We need to use down town Starbucks for a few weeks Boss, the usual one blew up, it was ground zero apparently and wow, it stinks out here. I would get back in if I were you. They went back to their hotel, unhappier than they were when they walked in, but as we cut twenty percent of the asking cost I don't blame them."

"Good, the extra work your researcher put in was worth it then? How is the search for your assistants going?"

"Slowly, most come expecting to be working with the great one, not the second in command. The women are pissed off they won't be working closely with 'The Stud of Seattle.'" Ana laughs loudly at that comment.

"Sorry Ros, how ignorant of me, please let me introduce you to Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend. This woman Ana is Rosalind Bailey; she is my vice president and trusted right arm."

"I gather you are the reason for this usually miserable bastards smile? Pleased to meet you. So what did you think of your first visit to Grey House, was it exciting and memorable?"

"Yes, it was indeed memorable. Nothing like this happens at home. I love what I have seen of it."

"What do you do for a crust then Ana?"

"I'm a vet. I have a small practice with my partner. I am expanding it to include a rescue centre for cats and dogs."

"Oh please do not tell my wife Gwen, she will have our home overflowing with them, the smaller and louder the more she loves them. We have two Chihuahuas, a Jack-a-doodle, and two mutts of dubious parentage, ones she found in the park."

"It is my biggest downfall, I can't say no to a stray. I think Gwen and I will get on famously." I watch as they talk, Ana is the object of people's attention. I am looking at her when Ros sees the envelope Ana is holding, with Philips head office logo on the front.

"So, can I ask why Phil is raving about the sale of WBG, he won't tell me who he bought it from, are we safe banking there?"

"Yes, everything is fine; the previous owners know their limitations and banking is not one of them."

"No, she is more into animals in the jungle, than people in the jungle of finances."

"You owned The Willis Banking Group?" Ros looks at Ana in disbelief.

"Yes for like a day. I sold it to Philip, because I knew banking was not in the blood."

"Wow, so how are you handling life being a rich woman?"

"Pretty much like I did before I was rich, I wasn't ever a money hungry girl before, so I doubt I will be one now, though I did go mad in Nordstrom's and at the car dealership." She blushes, as I fawn over her and wish they would leave us to it.

"I'm sorry that was very crass of me talking about your money like that. If you need a hand investing it, your boyfriend is a little switched on with number crunching and investments. Anyhow, nice meeting you I will see you around. Christian there a pile of reports that need your signature. Are you in the office this week?"

"No, I am going to be busy with the Mall project, I am at the end of the phone should you need me. I have Charlie Tango on the property, so I can be here as quickly as I could from my parents. Besides, I need to see a nice new neighbour, about buying her land, as it borders mine and the approach road to the brewery, we share access and I want, if possible, to have it fenced off."

"Is Papa Trevelyan going to be running that operation? That was why I thought you bought the property; you both did very well on the brewery and bars here in Seattle."

"He will get on board, I hope. I hope he likes what he sees in the photos. Ana and I are going to do a fly over later today and she is going to photograph it for me. I didn't even know it was a brewery; I have never bought a property sight unseen before, but this one, this one is special and so beautiful, you and Gwen will have to drive up and spend the weekend." Where did that come from, I am not domesticated in any way shape or form. I don't entertain, or rather I didn't.

"Ha, we will see. The brewery, it was a very good one in its heyday. I actually thought you would pull it down."

"No, it's a local landmark, Ana says the locals who are in the know about working there would love it to be up and running, micro breweries are all the rage Ros. Besides, my grandfather knows his brewery stuff." Ana looks around the foyer, as we walk back in and the women I note are in fact giving her a certain look. Then I notice a certain blonde walking towards the entrance.

"Well I have to send the paper work to legal; Ana it was lovely seeing you, Christian you may want to get in the elevator you have a visitor." I smile and lead Ana to the elevator, and I see Elena having her cards taken from her and I hear her shout me, just as the doors shut.

"What did the troll want do you think?" Ana shimmies against me. I fucking love elevators.

"I don't care Ana; I would have waited for her, if I did. Now where were we when we so rudely interrupted by sewer gases and things that went boom?"

"I believe we were going to check out your office, with a view to having office sex, but can you look through these papers for me, I don't want to keep Phillip waiting. I would like to check out the family safety deposit boxes too. Can we do that?"

"Yes to all the above, after we get over the stress of the last hour. As to the bank, I am not an expert. I had to break a few rules to get in the boxes I did. I think as your grandfather left your mother the bank and everything within the bank, other than other people's vaults and boxes, you could have some control, I guess?"

"I would think Granny Mae went through my grandfathers boxes. Unlike you, I don't want to break the law, but I have this feeling I am meant to find something within the vaults. Do all the banks have them?" I give Phil a call.

"Hello Mr Choo, we've received the paperwork, I have a banking question, before you buy it from Ana and her family. Can she look in her family boxes, given her grandmother stole from her in the first place?"

"No, is the simple answer, not without a warrant. However, if the boxes were in her grandfather's name originally, then she has every right to look in those boxes. Have Ana look at the names of the people who do have a box within the bank. All of the branches have safety deposit boxes in the vaults. I wouldn't hold up much hope that her grandmother hasn't cleared those long ago. Whatever was in the boxes belonged to Ana's mother, but we have no idea what was in them unless the contents were in a will. Have her attorney look at the original will."

"Thanks Phil, how is funding going?"

"I have it all in place, I am with my father at the moment in London, he has come in on the deal, I have managed to get something he never could and he is very happy and as soon as Ana signs the paperwork, the funds will be in their account, hopefully by close of business on Friday."

"Good, the drinks are on you. See you when you are back in town." I put my phone away. "The boxes, if they were in your grandfathers name, then you as his heir can look through them, even if she, your grandmother has them now, they were your mothers. Now about the office..."

"Umm, I am in need of a shoulder massage. Can you help with the kink in my neck?"

"Is it just your neck?"

"No, I have kinks here, here, oh and here." We are in my office, as she points to her neck her lower back and her sex, and as I lock the door, I take off her jacket and help with the kinks. She is very tense.

"Miss Steele, I think you will be more comfortable on the couch."

"I would, would I Mr Grey? I bow to your sexpertise; I am a little tired from all those steps taken earlier..."

"You would, trust me I did a course on deep tissue massage. That is a true fact, not made up to get you on your back." She laughs. "I am serious; it was one of Mia's Christmas gifts a couple of years ago. She figured if someone taught me how to touch others, I could perhaps allow other people to touch me as she did, I think she was thinking more for my mother to be able to touch me. Alas, it did not work; I still hate to be touched, that was until you happened into my life."

"I am shocked that you have this problem, given how touchy feely you are that you know how to... You know, I mean you know where all my erogenous zones are. How does that work when you don't know what it's like to be touched, how can you be such an expert?"

"One of the mysteries of being me I guess? I read people's reactions well Ana, and yes, I mean women's reactions to my touch. I know if I touch you here," I touch her inner thigh, "your body moves into my hand for more, so when I massage here," my hand disappears up her dress and I feel the wetness of her panties, "you want more..." She moans as my hand massages her wet folds.

"That sounds like something I may need, you going deep and hard." I get such a reaction to her voice that I am already fucking hard. "Do you need a hand with that suit, I think you do, let me help?"

Her hands slide down my front and her fingers work to open the buttons of my trousers and my shirt I am helped off with my suit. I am forced to remove my hand from her sex, so I 'help' slip off her dress and as she stands before me in her underwear, I lean forward and kiss her, her warm tongue invades my mouth and her hands reach up and her fingers massage my scalp, fuck that feels so good. I lay her on the couch gently, as our kisses get a little heated and the moans get a little louder.

"Have you ever had sex in this office?" She asks between kisses and tongue strokes.

"No." I say breathlessly, as her fingers slip between my boxers and feel their way to my raging hard on. "There is always a first time Ana, god keep doing that Baby."

She strokes my dick, whilst my fingers find her clit and as they rub and entice out the groans, I am pretty much ready for fucking her hard. I kiss down her body and as she arches her body into my kisses, needing and wanting more, I lower my head and feast from her wetness. Her moaning is loud and I thank god for the sound proofed walls I'd had Elliot put in, I am now glad of it as Ana starts swearing and asking for some rather rude things. She is way louder than I am when I am in a fraught takeover conversation. She could very well have been heard.

"Fuck me Christian, and I mean now, now, now, oh god now please Mr Grey fuck me hard." Wow who am I to ignore her needy asks.

"Greedy girl, I was enjoying the view from where I am thank you."

"Please Christian, I need you inside me, I need to feel you, I need, oh god yes, yes please more."

"You are very needy it seems, now Miss Steel where was I when you interrupted my massaging this responsive little spot with my tongue..."

"Lord, why did you ask if you knew where you where when you stopped, Christian please, I don't do this begging thing very well."

"I don't know I think you do very well."

I take off her panties and release her breasts from their silken cages. My boxers and trousers are abandoned, as I help placate some her more forceful wants and needs, before she pulls all the copper from my hair. That alone feels so fucking good, but when her not so gentle hands start to pull on my dick I lose it, I lose all my self control. What is it with Ana that makes me feel like a fucking hornie teenager? These are the sudden urges I had when I was that troubled teenager, desperate for a girl to service me, crude I know, but I had the urges as most teens did, I just couldn't do anything about them, not without decking the poor girl I had chosen to alleviate the throbbing hard on I always seemed to suffer with.

"Ana, harder pull harder..."She does, and as she does I suckle upon her breasts, her nipples are hard and as I bite and kiss them she pulls harder. "Enough, I need to be in here."

My fingers open her up and I rub and bring her to a very loud climax. Just as she calms I prolong the sensation and enter her hard, as she asked, hard and controlled, I vary the thrusts into her, hard, soft long and short, I play to her needs and as I do I am rewarded with the sounds of her passion, her greedy need for more. I give her the more she asks for and as we work together I hear her as she tells me she loves me. I can't get over what hearing those three words does, it does something weird to my psyche; I need to hear them, because I know she means it when she says them.

"Ana, come for me Baby. I need you to come with me, do it now Baby for me." As I thrust hard into her she submits to me and comes hard, she is still getting used to having a hard orgasm and I watch her pleasing body movements, as I thrust hard, I too come to groans of her saying I am killing her. We reach the end of our office sexploits and as we do she smiles up at me.

"That we have to do again, perhaps on your desk next time?"

"I think that has possibilities, I have a nice desk in my office at home."

"I have a much cluttered desk, thanks to Katie K, but I can clear it in a second, if you ever want to fuck me on it."

"Anastasia Steele, where did that come from?"

"Hu, going with the flow Mr Grey, this sexing is so amazing thank you."

"No Ana, thank you... Now, as we can't unfortunately stop here all day, we need to get washed up and out of here." I reach down and get the handkerchief from my pants pocket and wipe my deposits from her. "The bathroom is behind those doors, go and have a shower I will get our clothes and join you. We can do the bank run to check out your empire, drop the paperwork off for its sale with my father's assistant, and then we have to get home." I kiss her again, she is beautiful and as she lays on my couch I will think of her every time I sit on it, she has made coming into my office more than just a place to work from.

"They do say that home is where the heart is, and mine is right here Christian."

She grabs my shoulders and pulls me down towards her lips, she kisses me and then places her hand over my heart and I hold it there. Her touch ignites a feeling like nothing ever has done before, a strange yet soothing feeling. Poetic notions come to mind, of the things written in books, the things written on their pages and made up words from an authors mind. Strange words and a once alien feeling, this little thing, no this massive thing, this thing called love is amazing and I have officially lost my heart to a beautiful country vet, and I thank god for that. If I were to die tomorrow, I would at least have had this feeling once in my life. I think about that and shiver, suddenly I can't think of never seeing her again and hold her close. I can't ever lose her, not now I have her.

"Have you finished all you have to do here Christian?" She brings me out of my daydream, and with a simple smile and a tender touch, I realise that I have said I love her, but for the first time ever, I am in love with _someone_, and that _someone_ is her.

"Yes, I'm all done Baby, so let's shower and get dressed, because as cute as that body of yours is, we have things to do and places to be. The world is our oyster and Seattle is our clam, whatever we do is up to you."

"I'd like to stay here and do a rerun of christening your office, perhaps sex on the desk, in the shower and the supply cupboard, hell I'd love to make out in the janitors cupboard too."

"Umm, Miss Steele, the list here is endless and may have some possibilities. Though I don't know what's got into you, I think I have unleashed a beast."

"You did, how about we stick to your list and add in that we get something to eat, having sex with has drained away my energy." I pull her up from the couch and slap her ass as she passes on her way to the bathroom. "Wow, this is amazing, have you seen the view from your window, oh crap can the people over there in that building see into your shower stall, because I am not mooning my behind to some of Seattle's finest?"

"Ana, the nearest building is way over there, and for your information and to protect my virtue, the glass is one way in all the bathrooms, outwards not inwards, before you ask. Now let's shower, here are your clothes."

"Thank you kind sir, will you join me in a simple shower?" I smile and do as I am asked...

Ana's POV:

We made our way to lunch at his Mile High Club, to read over the paperwork, I happen to glance up and see two grey eyes staring at me, so I flutter my eyes at him.

"What, do I have salad dressing on my lips Christian, because you seem to have been focused on them for a while?"

"I am just admiring the beautiful sight that is my girlfriend, is that wrong of me?"

"No, I guess not, but here taste this it is superb."I offer him up some of the spinach and ricotta tart I am having for lunch. He takes the piece and I swear I come in my panties as his lips kiss my fork, and his groan hits all my g spots at the same time..."Do you eat here all the time? If you do, I am coming with your more. To think we missed this last night, we should have got it delivered, that damned woman ruined our night."

"That woman is ruining my life, but not for much longer."

"I'm not surprised that she is my grandmother's friend and confidant. They seem like old birds of a feather, they must share the same surgeon." He laughs as he continues to eat his lunch.

"I am sorry today was as hectic as it was. I really thought that we were being bombed, and the thought of that happening with you in the building, it shocked me. Ana what if it had been someone trying to get to me and in doing so hurt you?"

"Given the crazies you have in your life you mean? I guess Christian; that means I will have to have Samantha guard my ass then, because I wouldn't want you to worry."

"I did think she had something to do with the alarms going off, if I am honest."

"Is she that sort of crazy?"

"She is desperate and I guess desperate people are capable of doing things they wouldn't normally do."

"What realistically would it take for her to walk away and leave? If she is that desperate for cash and you want her out of your life, then pay her off and tell her she has to leave. The choice is hers then."

"She owes me a fortune as it is Ana. I won't be blackmailed into doing her bidding."

"I know, and for all the other things she has done and said to you and your family, giving her forgiveness and help is the last thing you want to do, but what price will you willingly pay for her shenanigans to stop? Because I have a feeling this is the tip of the iceberg. Christian, we know what's on the top of the water, but what is hiding below the water? What has she got hidden to hurt you?"

"I know, I guess I could make enquiries into get rid of her once and for all." He ponders my question.

"A hit man could be cheaper though..." I smile as I say it, whilst poor Christian grins back at me. "What, have I got greenery in my teeth now?"

"No, it's just you, you are so good for me, level headed and bright and like a breath of fresh air Ana, and you make me a better man."

"Oh god how can you be any better, I mean you have a good heart, you are amazing in bed, and on couches..."

"...Ana, sex talking at the lunch table, whatever next?"

"I don't know sex on the table?"

"Get down you floozy you, and return my mild mannered girlfriend to the table please?" His smile is jaw droopingly, panty wetting, heart meltingly wonderful. This man has me under his magical spell, and I love it.

"No, I like this me." I finish my lunch and sip the last of my water. "Do you like the new me?"

"Ana, you are new to me in all ways, but I must admit I do like the feisty you. So are we ready for the mysteries of the bank vaults?"

"Yes, ready when you are. So is the paperwork, is it all okay?"

"Everything seems to be fine, are you sure you don't want to ask for more?"

"No, we will never spend what we have now; more will only mean more worry. I hate money you know that already, so having more is not good for Ana and the Steele family." He helps me to my feet and as the dining crowds watch the hunky man wrapping his arms around me I swoon, yup ladies, eyes forward, he's all mine.

We arrive at the WBG headquarters, and I am treated like the Queen of England. I swear the man seeing to my needs, a Jefferson Hughes, is a major ass licker. I have to stop myself from screaming at him to leave me alone. I have been told by Christian I am not to tell anyone of the takeover as it affects peoples banking and investment worries, if they think something is afoot. I guess that's true, but all I am interested in is seeing what we as a family were given. The bank is more like an office building, an old, old office building, or even an old gentleman's members only type of a club.

"Miss Steele, what can I do for you today?" I am now shaking hands with another man; this one is the director of this bank. Christian smiles as his hand is warmly shaken, I peer in to see if there is a secret handshake, one I need to learn. "Geoffrey Gifford, if I can help with anything I would be happy to help?"

"I need to know if my grandfather had any personal safety deposit boxes here, or in any of the other banks we own? I know my grandmother probably emptied them and I am wasting your time, I am sorry."

"Actually there is a large box, a box that only the director and the holder of the key can open; they were in the name of your grandfather and your mother. The key has been passed down in a time honoured tradition to each director of the banking group, looking out for the key and the holder of the other is something we take very seriously."

"What? Like something from The Da Vinci Code, are you like the Knights of the Round Table, The Iluminati or some other obscure order of the box?" I know I shouldn't have laughed, but I did. Christian took over my line of enquiry, he had to because I was too giddy to do anything, but laugh at all the cloak and dagger crap going down.

"How is it that Mrs Wilkes never opened them, they were her husband's and she was until recently his heir?"

"She never asked to open them, if I am to be totally honest with you. She opened the one she had the key to, I can only guess she never knew about the other, well she never asked any of my predecessors if there were any other boxes. You Miss Steele are the only person to ask in over four decades, if there were any boxes in your grandfather's name. Mrs Wilkes tended to keep away from the actual bank; she attended the meetings if she had too, she did however attend the six monthly meetings with the other bank directors for her twice yearly profit payouts. I do remember the day she emptied her other boxes though, it was shortly after her husband died it was the same day in fact, because I was here." I presume they are aware what she did was illegal and we were the new and rightful owners, otherwise I wouldn't have got a foot in the good old boys club.

"Well, can I have a look in it, I mean if that's okay? I have identification on me. I would like to know more about him and I am hoping there is something in there, something to connect me to him; all we have are the few pictures Mom had of him. Mom said he was a nice man, but I never knew him. He died when she was little."

"I know, I was an assistant here when he passed away, he was a much respected man. He brought a young Carla in with him all the time, she would watch him work and draw pictures on his desk, a desk I proudly sit behind. Walk with me and I will get the keys, can I have your key?"

"I have a key?"

"Yes, you are wearing it, the gold key around your neck." I looked down and smiled.

"My mother gave me this before she died; she said it was the key to her heart and I was never to take it off. Really, this is a safety deposit key?"

"Really it is." We walked to his office, and like the rest of the building, it was very fuddy-duddy-ish, old fashioned, olde worldly and very quaint. He went to sit at his desk as we followed, then out of his desk, he proceeded to pull out a leather box with a lock on, he then pulled out a key on a chain from his pocket and there nestled on a velvet pad was a key like mine. I don't know what stopped me from screaming, oh-der-der-der-der, in a loud voice. Perhaps it was Christian holding me tightly that stopped me?

"Calm down Baby, it seems your mother left you something to remember her father by, I mean..."

"...I know what and who you mean, she had two loving fathers, don't stress about it. Thanks for calming me down, I would be pulling out my hair right now."

"Miss Steele, walk this way. Mr Grey I am afraid you will have to wait here, please take a seat."

"No, I am sorry where I go Mr Grey goes, and as I own the damned bank, I say who can be with me, you do know my bank has his billions in it and he is a valued patron of this club don't you?"

"It is bank policy Miss Steele, and yes I know Mr Grey and his father very well." Christian held me close, before I lost the plot.

"Well, I revoke the rules, until I have seen inside the damned box that is. As I said, I own the bank and I pay, or rather my family pay your wages. I am sorry, but at this moment in time, I don't want to argue with you or anyone else, I just want answers. So show us the way." Christian smiled. What I can be a bitch if I have to be?

We are walked through to a vault and I am sure this was used in a film, the large disks are turned and codes are entered, gates with guards are opened and I am shown to a large wall of square doors, numbered and stretching to the end of the room. We head to a double set of doors and we both put our keys into the door. I am shaking because I don't know why or what I am about to see. Mr Gifford removed the boxes and carried them to a room, with a grand desk and an old leather seat.

"I will leave you to it Miss Steele, when you wish to leave, pick up the phone on the wall and dial zero, I will come and let you out, there is a secure room here to the right, do not worry it is not monitored as our patrons usually require privacy, especially where the contents of their boxes are concerned." Christian thanks him as I sit at the table, looking at the boxes and wondering what the hell is in them.

"Open the first one Baby."

"You open it for me, if another bomb goes off, we die together."

"Don't joke; this morning took years from my life."

"You are lucky that I didn't bloody wet myself." He laughed as he opened the first of the two boxes. "Well, what do we have here?" I sat on the desk and emptied the box. "What is all this? These are crayoned drawings and paintings, what the hell?" I said as I flicked through the drawings, then I looked again, they were pictures a child had done, oh heck these were pictures my mother had done for her father. The tears came and so did a clean handkerchief.

"Priceless works of art Baby, drawn by a young Carla Mae Wilkes for her Daddy, look see this is Pappy Gabe's House. Do you think he took her there?" I looked over them and sure enough, there were drawings of horses, carts, two portly men and a little girl.

"Christian, these were done by my mother and he kept them safe in a safe. How nice was he, how loving was he, oh god he knew she wasn't his, but loved her all the same."

"Blood is not all that makes you a parent Baby, my parents are living proof of that and it seems your grandfathers did know each other and probably knew each other's unspoken secret." I nodded and put them in a neat pile and looked at the other box. "This one is heavier; do you want me to empty this one too?"

"Yes please, thanks for being here with me."

"Where else would I be?" I smiled as the contents were emptied on the desk, this time there were official documents, paperwork and lots of boxes, leather, wooden and velvet along with velvet bags, there were lots of boxes and bags.

"These are the family Jewels Miss Steele." I opened the first box and he was right, there was a diamond necklace, wow pass me my sunglasses. The others held the same quality in jewellery; all it seems were old family heirlooms.

"Christian, what the hell are these?"

"More to worry over, I will have Gifford get you a lock box. I resume you will be taking this home with you?"

"You presume right. The paperwork, can we give it to your father's assistant for Michael to sort out?"

"Yes, these are land and property deeds, obviously deeds to things your grandmother knew nothing about. This looks like they are the deeds to the banks, that's why she couldn't sell them, she didn't have these."

"My timing was good then, it saves time I guess. Wow, when is enough money enough Christian?"

"Ask me which came first the chicken or the egg, that would be an easier ask of me. I do it, or did it to fill in the empty voids in my life I thought I needed it, when all I needed was you."

"That will get you more sex later Grey, lots more. What's this?" I opened a small box and as I did I shook, even I knew this was some serious bling.

"Oh for the love of all things holy, that ring is a flawless diamond, look at the clarity of that monster." I placed the ring on my finger and admired it. "It looks good on your finger Baby."

"It is too big for me; I am more of a simple ring kind of girl. Is it real, I mean it looks old, really old?"

"It is, so what do we do now?"

"We get this lot home and get the paperwork to your father's offices and then take me on a magical ride back to Montesano and home. I would like to spend tonight with you Christian, is that okay?"

"You have to ask?"

"Thank you." I picked up the phone and dialled zero as I was told. I then placed the boxes in my purse and gathered together the pictures and the documentation. Including a will, it seems he didn't trust his solicitor at all. I am given a pouch to put the things in and I ask what I do with the key? Christian had replaced the empty boxes. I had both of the gold keys in my hand, the secret key and my mothers.

"It is yours to do whatever you wish too, I have done my duty, the other key is also yours to do whatever you want with it."

"Thank you, I will keep it for now. I have to tell my brothers and my father what I found. Thank you for your help and I am grateful for you keeping this key from my grandmother."

"She could have done very little without your key. Good day to you Miss Steele Mr Grey, we will see you both again no doubt?"

"No doubt, it is our bank after all." I say as Christian ushers me towards a waiting Jason Taylor. He takes my purse and the pouch, after being instructed to do so by Christian. I am helped into the car and we drive towards Carrick's offices, where I have to sign paperwork and lots of it. I am so drained when we head to Escala that all I want to do is sleep... I want to go home...

* * *

When is a bomb not a bomb, when it is a sewer explosion, had you all going there, but the fun and games with Mae and Elena are far from over...

Thank you for following and reading if you like it then good leave a message if you don't, then don't read anymore or pm me with your rages... thanks


	16. Chapter 16

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, like I do when writing it or at least pm me and discuss my story...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Sixteen: Home is where the heart is:

Ana's POV:

As we drive to Carrick's law firm I am wondering why all this is happening now? Is it because Christian came into my life? Is it Mom making sure we have what's rightfully ours? Did Gabe have words up there, to fix things as he said he would? Questions, questions and even more questions, my head hurts and my heart breaks, poor Mom robbed of these things her father left her. Having money is not as bad as I thought, I mean shelling out all that money for two cars was fun, having a better wardrobe was great too, but being a clothes horse is still not my thing.

I need to be having words with Kate about hiring a couple more vets for the practice. I am going to be building the kennels and cattery and adding in a brand new 'Big Red' of my own, for the larger animals. It has been the biggest dream I have ever had, building a sanctuary for the lost and unwanted animals of the town and surrounding areas. Now I have the money that is finally going to happen. I look across at Christian, who is busy texting, wow he has nimble fingers, a hot flush later and still looking at Christian, I head off into reality checker...

I am sat right next to and I am with, in every sense of the word, the world's most beautiful billionaire, I no longer have my v card and I am in love for the first time since my teacher crush. I smile as I look over and see him flipping through the papers we found in the box of jewels and as he texts again, he then smiles at the reply. I have the pictures drawn by my mother and those are more precious than the jewels in the box, but the ring I am wearing is massive, the diamond itself is mesmerising and almost hypnotic as I stare at it. I play with it and as I sigh I feel a push into my side. I look across and see those equally hypnotising eyes staring back at me, why does that simple smile make my sex throb?

"What is going through that pretty head of yours Ana?"

"Hum what? Sorry I was miles away then, sorry, but I was thinking of everything and why it's happening to me and my family? You breezing into town has changed me forever."

"In a good way, I hope?"

"In the best way; Christian why did you, you know want to date me?"

"Why not Ana?"

"Please tell me, why did you fall for mousy me?"

"Kismet, is the simple answer, I found you because we were meant to meet and fall in love. I saw you in the cheese queue, and it was like you were there for a reason, but alas I thought you were married and it knocked me for six, I was thinking why are all the good ones married? I mean it Ana, as soon as I saw you I was drawn towards you. I don't know if it was just because you look like the others and you do, but Ana there was something else, your looks can't have been the only reason for me being drawn to you, but drawn I was.

Perhaps it was because of how you jumped into help, when the idiot left me hanging like a gawking kid, I can't tell you, not really anyhow. You know it could have been all of the above, and how kindly you spoke to the idiot you were serving. Who knows it was like nothing I have felt before, and though that is a lousy reply, it's the only thing I can think of, now that I know you more, I like that cupid shot me in my butt with his arrow and I love the Kismet thing, that fate and the mysteries of the universe threw us together for a reason."

"Can I admit that I just stood in the cheese queue, and that whilst I did, I was ogling your butt, thinking that's a nice ass, and one I have never seen or ogled before and why is it in this store and all whilst wondering what you were going to do with the crap in your trolley?"

"Argh my first ever shopping trip, where I was amazed by cheese in cans. I am glad I forgot my list now. Ana, we are fine aren't we, I mean this is what you want isn't it, me and this quick relationship we seem to be having? I don't know if things are meant to happening at the speed of light, do you?"

"I think it's happening quickly for a reason, and yes I think it is so we can both be this happy, Kismet works for me too? I think the constant smile I have is a given that I am happy Christian. Now more serious stuff, what's in the paperwork?"

"Deeds to the banks as I said, there are others in here for several plots in Canada and around Seattle. These go back for generations, including a couple of rich gold stakes in and around Alaska and the Yukon, which is where most of your family money comes from. Your great-great-great-grandfather was wise it seems and not just a get rich gold miner, because he it seems, was the one who set up a banking group, so's not to pay commission to anyone for his gold." He hands me the paperwork and I sigh, it and I sound like a scratched record, more damned money, gold means more responsibilities, fuckety fuck...

"Fuck... Gold, no more riches and wealth, please Christian, I am already richer than fucking Midas and I have more, no please, say it isn't so, please?" I swore, damn and blast.

"Umm, yes sorry, gold as in there's gold in them thar hills gold. Yup, fuck indeed. Your income is supplemented by gold stakes and a few hills with that there gold in them; you are a Klondike gold heiress."

"Fuck me and the ship that my great fuck knows however many greats there are, sailed in on from Ireland, they went from potato famine, to fucking gold rush fever, how does that even work, was he going about planting tatties, corn and crap and he hit gold instead? Why has she not sold all this crap and moved away, and you know, no you don't know 'cos I don't know, that's what I cannot get my head around, why did she stop here and get caught with her hand in the cookie jar? Why did she not run to, I don't know, Mexico? Somewhere, anywhere because surely with the amount of money she had, she could live life as a queen and never have been brought to justice, we would still be happy as we were and she would still be a rich bitch in her far away castle?"

"There is something in the will that says she had to be a resident in the home he built for his daughter. She has never been able to claim the estate, all she has ever been allowed to do is run the estate, and it had to be done from Queens Park or she would get nothing as an administrator. Even after your mother died, she was only allowed and claimed her administers cut, a bloody good cut it has to be said. When and if Mae died and had she not out lived your mother, which she did, but if Mae had died, the money would have gone to charity and the lands and businesses sold. She had not got authority to sell it or own it ever, there was a draft of paperwork sent to my father's office when your grandfather died, and it seems he was on to your grandmother and her wicked deceptions. We will get Michael to look into it for you; the original will is full of legalities like that. I did note the land with the gold still brings in millions, your family are still the stake holders and you currently rent out large portions to smaller mining operators."

"So, we get money for them doing the hard work?"

"Basically you are a landlord. But yes, this has worked very well for your family for at least four generations. It is your history Ana. One I am most envious of."

"Ha, it isn't my genuine history. My family history is Gabe's, but I know what you mean, it is such a shame that Grandpa Wilkes did not have a true blood heir, you know one we can pass all this damned Wilkes gold and money on to, you know to appreciate his legacy, poor man only having me and my brothers as his faux heirs."

"Having your mother in his life, in whatever way seems was very important to him. I guess it's the old adage Ana, that sometimes your family choose you and is not the one you are born into."

"I guess I will bow to your expertise on that, so where is this office your father runs his business from?"

"We are here, it's that building there." I look out of the car window and see a very dark building, grand and just as imposing as Christians, the GEH building, Grey House, but this is different, even with the darkness, it seems more welcoming?

"Wow, you and your father go big then?"

"I guess we do, but this is an older building. His great grandfather started the company way back in the day. My grandfather, Dads dad, he didn't do big law, he liked the quiet life, as Dad told you, he was raised here by my great grandparents, they were back then and still are today, the biggest multi practice law firm here in Seattle."

"You are very proud of your family aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so, I have always appreciated the things done for me, I just didn't show it much. Here let me get out and help you from the car. Sawyer, can you stay in the car and keep your eyes peeled for unwanted visitors and keep those jewels safe? Taylor you are with us, yes?"

"Sir..."

"Taylor are we safe to exit?"

"Yes Sir, Miss Steele, Ana keep close to Mr Grey there are a few paparazzi hanging around out here."

"Why Christian, why are the interested in me and you?"

"They thought I was gay, they wanted the money shot of these lips kissing another man. They had to settle with me kissing these lips." He leans over and kisses me as Jason opened the door, wow...

"You are not gay in any way shape or form Mr Grey."

"No I agree."He laughed as the door was opened and we headed in. There were a few lights flashed in our face and as I placed my hand in my hair and pushed it behind my ear, it was then I heard someone shout when did we get engaged. Christian pulled me quickly into the building and I gasped at their fevered attempts to catch a photo of the ring that I was still wearing on my engagement ring finger, fuck a doodle do.

"Christian I didn't take the damned ring off."

"Never mind, it looks good on your finger."

"Yeah but they think we are engaged Christian."

"Good let them wonder, it will be old news tomorrow."Is he seriously not angry?

"But..." He kisses me to shut me up as we head towards the bank of elevators.

"It saves me warning off the competition Ana." I did note Jason is laughing to himself.

"What competition, the Jones's donkey, with breathe that is truly nasty donkey breathe, the Hughes Billy goat with the wonky gonads, or the Mills cockerel that's lost his comb? They are the only males interested in me, I have nobody but you interested in me Mr Grey."

"All the men look at you Ana, believe me I see them everywhere."

"Ha, you need glasses."

"Perhaps you need to open your eyes to your beauty Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Thank you."

"What for stating the obvious? Ana you are beautiful and I for one am grateful you are mine."

"Okay Mr Smooth, press the button and let's get these papers logged in."

"A very technical term that; logged in Anastasia."

"I am not great with technicalities Christian." He has me wrapped in his arm, and has the other holding my hand and looking at the ring.

"It is a very nice diamond."

"Thank you, I guess Adam could give it to Georgia? He is the eldest son and all that?"

"Yes, you fiancé would want you wearing his ring."

"He would, would he? I think that is way down the line. I am happy how I am at the moment and how we are now, happy, in love and in no great need to rush anything. ."

"Things change..."

"Christian, they don't need to change, I am happy are you not?"

"Very, I'm just saying, things change."

"Okay then. Just so you know they don't have to change." I smile as I say it. "I have everything I want and need. Getting married is not on the cards after like a week, if either of us was thinking that." He grinned.

"No, I wasn't, but never say never. Now the sleep over, are we having it here or back home?"

"Home, I have to sit with Gabe tonight and get the horses ready."

"Sit with him, as in sit by his casket?"

"Yes Christian, it's something we have to do, sorry I mean it is an old thing that old people do. I found sitting with Mom, was like saying a long goodbye, very calming and I don't know, it felt like it was something I needed to do?"

"I have never seen a dead person before. I don't think I would like it, the sitting thing?" The doors are opened and we head onto a floor full of busy people at their desks. Phones are ringing and there is a very hyper tone to the place, life in the fast lane. I am glad that my life is in the slow lane of Montesano, chilled and almost sleepy, hell I'd say compared to here we are the walking dead.

"It is a very busy place; my father's practice is really good."

"Really I would never have guessed. So, where do we go?" He leads me to a corner office. The name on the old smoked glass door is Carrick Grey. "In here Ana, Dad is waiting for you he came up first thing this morning."

"He came up for this?"

"No Ana, he has work to do, his sudden arrival in Montesano was a courtesy to you and your family, however Mom is still there looking at buildings for the clinic and office spaces for her and Dad, we are moving there as a family. I texted him to look for the will that was read to Mae Wilkes; they are looking through all the paperwork they did still have here. Her lawyers have returned all the paperwork, paperwork and accounts she moved over to them, after your mother's death. They were ordered to do so after Gabe brought her wrong doings to Michael's attention, after they were served with a plethora of legal court orders and notices. As I said, my father's firm is good, they knew not to piss him and the firm off, and risk losing their law practice in a barrel load of litigation and red tape. They cannot afford to fight the red tape and the appeals and such, not without the money coming from Mae Wilkes, they couldn't afford the fight and so they caved and sent it all this very morning. That was why there is world war three out there, Dad wants to give you your answers."

"Oh my, he does? He's a good man, answers I feel they are coming my way, good answers, keep your fingers crossed."

"Yes he did, it's the least the firm could do after the fuck up by a senior partner Alexander Ward..."

"Okay, there is logic in that I guess? I don't blame anyone other than my grandmother, Mom always said she had a body for sinning and a mind for money and combining the two was tantamount to being a madam. I found out later that she meant a prostitute type of a madam, and not my usual thing of being an ornery madam I can be, opps you haven't seen me at my worst. Lord help you when you do, my melt downs can be very bad."

"I look forward to seeing the ornery madam. Now, this way Dad is waiting."

"Why do I feel like this is like a trip to the headmaster's office?" I joke as I say it and Christian laughs.

"Ana, I was always sat outside the headmaster's office, so much so it was known as my bench. I fought all the time and answered back and generally knew better than the whole faculty."

"You were a rebel without a clue, much like Adam, he was an ass most of the time, always fighting and getting into trouble, you know after Mom died, he was a mess. Gabe and Daddy let it run his course and he met Georgia and well became Adam the good boy."

"For the love of a woman, the man was tamed..."

"Really Mrs Robinson cured you, does that mean you loved her, she stopped the fighting." I think, but actually say aloud, fuck...

"Ouch, I walked right into that. No Ana, I never loved Elena, she only ever taught me a way to cope and manage my touch issues and anger issues stemming from it. I have never loved anyone, not until I said those three little words to you." We had been talking a while and Carrick fed up of waiting, had opened his door.

"Where you waiting for a written invite the pair of you, come in, come in... Ana you look different, have you had your hair done?"

"Dad?" Carrick is showing us to the seats in his office. Christian looks at his father and clearly he is wondering what his father is up to.

"Christian that is a married man thing? I do believe you are at a loss to know what is different about me, just that it is something, right?" I say, just in case he thinks his father is being over friendly, really he is jealous of his dad, wow my man has issues.

"Yes, I learnt it from my grandfather, if you are not sure what is different about a girl, woman, your mother or grandmother, but you know there is something not quite the same, you then complement their hair. It has got me out of a few sticky arguments with Grace."

"My dad used the same technique too; did you not pass it on to Elliot and Christian Mr Grey, sorry I mean Carrick?"

"No, it would be useless in Elliot's case, the girls are not around long enough and well, we did think Christian was predisposed to be with men for a while."

"Father," I laugh, because Christian had said he thought his parents thought he was gay, apparently, he was correct in his assumptions, "just because I did not flaunt it."

"We know, Elena made your sexual preferences quite clear in her announcement, and we have seen you with Ana here, so we will have the excuse and the get out of trouble talk later. I have some real gems in my repertoire."

"I won't need them Dad, I have promised Ana truth and honesty in all things. Especially on those matters, actually Dad, she is wearing a dress and not her usual work attire, she has done her own hair and she looks stunning."

"Christian, you charmer you, but he is right that's all that is different Carrick. So, these papers are from my grandfather's box, one that Mae did not know of, these things have been in there for a while along with a will, several deeds and other legal things." I pass them to Carrick and he scans them.

"Your grandmother had petitioned for the deeds to be replaced, but in the will your grandfather clearly left the banks to your mother and only your mother. It is also stated that the banking group could not be sold and had to remain in Wilkes hands, unless the people he had entrusted with the original deeds deemed it in the banking groups best interest for it to be sold before Carla Mae Wilkes came of age, they looked after the banks under a directorship, your grandfather had written them lengthy instructions for them to follow. This will clearly stated, that your mother she was the only one who could legitimately own the banks. Were she to die and leave no issue, they were to be sold. He clearly stated the deeds were not lost and were in safe keeping of a trusted friend to be given to another trusted friend, and could only be released to Carla Mae Wilkes or her issue. This part or a codicil of his will, was drawn up at another attorney's office; he must have known there was something going on between Alex and Mae, and acted to keep your mothers inheritance safe and away from his wife. Then when your grandfather died, they produced these documents. I know from the paperwork your grandmother and Alex tried everything to find out who he had entrusted with the deeds, unsuccessfully it seems."Carrick was inspecting both sets of documents and ummed and arghed.

"The trusted friend was the director of the bank, he had a key, which was passed on by at least two other directors and with my key, the one my mother gave me, which was the same one her father gave her, together we opened the box. Mae slipped up because she never once asked if he had or held any other boxes."

"It is here in the original will he drew up though. He also left your real Grandfather Gabriel, a very healthy bequest and the deeds to his horse farm. He left everything else to your mother, with me as her executor, he had always asked me to look after her affairs and I was surprised to see Alex had been made your mothers executor."

"So what does this all boil down to?"

"It goes to prove your grandmothers duplicity, she had always claimed the will she had was the only one. This one is a more recent version than the one she had in her possession. All in all, it merely verifies your grandfathers last wishes, to leave his estate to your mother and not your grandmother."

"So, with these deeds and coupled with the will, I can sell the banking group to Mr Chou?"

"Yes, and without them the sale would have been hampered. It seems going to the bank was something that had to be done. In the coming weeks we will have a full report of your families assets and the things stolen from you by your grandmother. We have a forensic accountant looking at everything she has done since her husband died."

"I have signed the paperwork, on behalf of my family. I apparently, am the brains of the family, so god help us all."

"I will deal with them, and have everything settled as soon as possible. I presume you are keeping the bank account the WBG set up for you and your family?"

"I guess so, I signed some sort of paperwork, ask Christian I don't know what I signed, because alas the business classes were not my strongest in university." Christian is smiling and shaking his head in disbelief.

"What did you major in, if in fact vets major?" Carrick asks as I sign stuff. Again, I trust that they know what I am signing.

"Equine Veterinary Services and Practices, because I love horses, I am good with exotic animals too. I can turn my hand to most procedures on most animals, mammals and everything in between. I always wanted to work in Africa and work on truly wild animals."

"I never knew that." Christian looks at me with a look of wonder in his eyes; I am wondering why we don't know everything about each other, oh that's right, because we have been together for less than a week...

"Well Christian, give it another week and you will know everything. Now, Carrick am I finished with the sale things, you have the permission things to act on our behalf, you and Michael, yes?"

"Yes. We will be in town over the next few weeks; Grace is in taking photos now. Pops is waiting for an invite to see the new place. He would appreciate you asking him down for a visit, Gran was driven down earlier by her security, she didn't wait for the invite, and she has bagged a lower bedroom at yours."

"She has, has she? Where is Pops, I would like him to see the brewery site on the other side of my mountain? And he knows he doesn't need an invite..."

"He is on his way here actually, I think he wanted to fly down and not ride with your gran, he would like a lift down with you if that's okay?"

"Yes, we have to get back Ana has a lot to do before the morning, and I want to be there for her." I am looking at the paperwork and signing where the tabs on them are, wow there are a lot. I sign the last one and sigh my hand hurts, I hate paperwork; it is official.

"I will be driving down in the morning; I have a few hours left to work here first, so we can have a few days in Montesano with you Christian."

"You are more than welcome. Have we finished here then Dad?"

"Yes for now. Ana has signed her name to that lot, and things are in hand to sort through and sort out the mess her grandmother caused. If you need anything, I am at the end of the phone. I know there is lots going through your mind right now, because your brothers are unable to take all this in too, they were lost at breakfast this morning, money they said brings worry, though your father is busy fencing in the land, that he was happy about. Oh, and he had to rush off, there was a problem with another missing girl, I think?"

"Another missing girl, there have been a spate of missing girls and a couple of girls found dead in and around the area." I say as though it's an everyday thing.

"He said so and then complained about money changing his life."

"We were happy with our lot before, now we have a lot more to worry over, but once the funeral is out of the way, we will be in a better place to talk and to decide what we are going to have to do. I know I harp on and on about it, but we have too much money. I want a charity in both of my grandfather's names, perhaps a scholarship or two, perhaps we can look at what we have and look at various options as to what to do with the buildings and the land?"

"As soon as we have a comprehensive list of everything that you and your family own, we can do that. The finances are a must to sort out and once the forensic accountants get to grips with your grandmothers accounts for the past three decades, then we will know the bottom line of your net worth and then I will get a financial lawyer in to help manage your taxes and so forth."

"Thanks Mr Grey, I mean Carrick my heads spinning." The door was opened and a very elegant older gent was stood in the gap.

"My boy are you ready to leave?"

"Pops, we were just about finished, Ana, this is my grandfather Theodore Trevelyan, affectionately named Pops by Mia and it stuck, and this Pops is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele."

"We have heard only good things about you young lady, Grace said you were pretty, but she did not say how pretty you are. My boy you are a very lucky boy." Christian goes a funny shade of pink and I laugh.

"Mr Trevelyan, thank you for the complement, I now know where Christian gets his silver tongue from."

"He learnt from the best, my father in law is very good at schmoozing, it comes from being in the hospitality industry." Carrick laughs as he jokes with Mr Trevelyan.

"Dad, Pops and I are in more than just in the hospitality industry, we own the finest dining establishments all over America and the top four restaurants and bars in Seattle. Not forgetting the best micro brewery ever."

"Son that should be we own a multi-award-winning micro brewery, we have just been awarded the title of Americas best independent brewer for 2015 and best new specialty beer for last year too. I will have you know Carrick we are going places. We won big Chris my boy." Mr T says as Christian defends their honour.

"Which specialty beer won Pops?" Christian asks.

"Grace and Flavor."

"I knew that was a good mix. Pops you got it right and have the best nose for sniffing out the best ingredients for that winning blend."

"Good, great and well done. Now you three, much as I love you all, I have to work, so get out of my office. Chris is going to show you the new brewery he owns, it's something for you and Chris to get your teeth into old man." Carrick is throwing us out of his office with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the talk Carrick I will see you tomorrow." He came to my side and kissed my cheeks. Christian smiled as his grandfather showed me the way to the elevator.

"Now, what is it you do? Grace says we are to ask you, you have several irons in the fire?"

"I am a vet."

"Good god I thought you were a fashion model."

"No, god no I mean thanks for the confidence boost Mr Trevelyan, but no, I am an animal person."

"Christian, he could have dated Princess, models and some very rich men's daughters and what does he do? He gets himself the prettiest vet I have ever seen, brains and beauty, you hit pay dirt son. So, does being a vet give you job satisfaction?"

"Pops..." I wave goodbye to Carrick as we head to the elevator, and as the door closes Carrick apologises. I laugh as Christian stands at my side, as his grandfather continues to ask about vet things. I love Christian's family and they are very loyal to him. I suspect he doesn't know just how much these people care about him and love him, I think Christian Trevelyan Grey has a lot of self loathing going on.

"How well does being an animal doctor pay then?"

"I eat well, and I have a freezer filled with meats and cakes and all manner of food stuffs and eggs a plenty, do you need some? I will swap a dozen eggs for a bottle of your winning beer?"

"Bartering?"

"Yes, you know about the bartering system?"

"Heck yes, we haven't always been wealthy. My family were farmers, they wanted better for their son, so sent me to the best schools, colleges and universities and it near on broke them doing it for me and my siblings, and because of all their hard work, I left university as a doctor. I met the love of my life at that university, a feisty blonde called Phoebe Minster, she will have you believe I chased her, let me tell you now she did all the chasing, she had too, I was a poor dumb schmuck who didn't know the first thing about girls or women for that matter. Ana, you could ask me about cattle; horses and any other farm critter and I could talk you to sleep about them. Women are a whole different ball game."

"Pops, you aren't going to tell Ana how you met are you?"

"Why would he not, is it bad?" I ask.

"Yup..." Christian says as we head down.

"She ran over my foot, in her posh car, one her rich daddy bought her. She wasn't looking where she was going and my poor foot was ruined. She to this day says she wasn't applying her lipstick, but I know better, when she hit my foot she had bumped the candy pink gloss on her top lip. We spent the whole evening in the emergency room and the rest was history."

"That is so beautiful, why would he not tell me that story Christian?"

"Because, that's Pops version, Gran has a totally different version."

"Oh?" I ask in surprise.

"She, my Phebs will have you believe I was intoxicated and that I wanted the fair Minister Maiden to drive her sports car to take me for more liquor. I will deny her version to my dying day, that I thought I could stop her racing red sports car with my size ten golfing shoes..."

"Oh, that sounds like something Adam did once. He though, he lay in the road to stop his girlfriend leaving after a row, she though carried on driving and he moved damn smart-ish, because she plays a meaner game of chicken than he did and still does, she really does do bluffing better than he does."

"She sounds like fun, will we meet her?"

"Yup, she is my dad's deputy. He is the Sheriff of Montesano. Georgia is already a really great sister."

"You will love it there Pops."

"Can I ask you Mr Trevelyan, why did you go from being a doctor to brewing beer?"

"I made money to pay my way through college and university by supplementing my income with home brewing and selling it to meet the needs of the many scholars. I have always had brewing and farming in my blood. My grandfather brewed moonshine in prohibition times. After I retired I was fed up of playing golf all day and I needed a job, Christian bought an old hotel and dining thing, in the cellars was an amazing brewery already set up, the rest is history."

"My great grandfather had a very lucrative family business making it, as did Grandfather Gabe, they made it drank it and distributed it, the whole county liked their moonshine too, it's not apparently just for Hillbillies."

"I would like to meet him." I looked at Christian and smiled.

"It's his funeral we are having tomorrow. He would have loved to be around for the reopening of the brewery, he was always there. He worked there growing up."

"He did?"

"Yes and he worked in his family's legitimate business too."

"What was that Ana?" He asked. We were rudely, but not purposely ignoring a smiling Christian. He seemed happy enough we were getting on though.

"His family were undertakers, and he bred race horses."

"I am sorry I did not meet him, and I am sorry for your loss Ana." In all the talk, we had made it out of the elevator and into the car. I loved talking to Christian's grandfather.

"You are monopolising my girlfriend Pops."

"She is a lot prettier to talk to than you Christian, now son, are we being flown down in your little toy?"

"Yes, and we are flying over the brewery. Ana is taking some shots of the building work and the brewery. I have big plans for the place."

"Yes, you have to reopen the brewery and pay the locals to start replanting in the area. It will bring funds to the smaller farms up and down Olympic Highway, and it will keep your green footprint down. The farms here all at one time or another, used to supply the corn, the barley, the oats and the hops. There is even a place that does the yeast thing you need. It is still in business, it supplies bakeries and breweries with different yeasts. I hate the smell of the place, we have a farm we see to out there, Kate and I."

"Kate, is she Elliot's young lady?"

"She is, and my partner."

"Wow, so this one is not a stripper then?"

"No Pops, she is Ana's friend and partner. She is from the Kavanagh Media family."

"She is? Good the fools upped the requirements to include a brain and it is good that she has her own money, both of which were always sorely lacking in all his previous dalliances."

"Pops, he does very well."

"He could do better, if he didn't take so much time off of work to surf, my eldest grandson needs to grow up and a lot and quickly."

"He has done, plus he will be busy for the next two years doing the Mall. I need a name for it Ana, could you think of something in keeping with the place?"

"I guess I could? What is wrong with the West Field Mall? It is in the west fields, just out of town after all."

"So it wasn't named after someone then?" Christian asks.

"Nope, the named it because of location. Like Lower Creak Farm Supplies, or Mountain Road Timber. We keep it simple in Montesano."

"I like the place already. Escala, where did it get its name from then?" His grandfather asks and I speak without thinking.

"Escala, it means scale, ladder, layover, stop off or sleepover in Spanish Mr Trevelyan, so given the height and its purpose I guess either one of those?"

"As I said Christian, this one is a keeper brains and beauty. Please call me Theo or even Pops?" He winked at Christian as he added the Pops to the end.

"Theo, it is then." Christian's hand comes to claim mine and he shows me to the back seat. Jason is busy talking to Pops. Christian kisses my cheek before he closes the door; I edge to the middle to allow Theo to my right hand side. Christian sprints around the car and climbs in to the side of me. Luke is sat next to Taylor's other side and they talk a little as Theo joins Christian and me in the back.

"Pops, likes you Baby. Wait until you meet Gran, she is far worse than him. Questions will need answering and they will come in thick and fast."

"I'm old Christian, not deaf. I only feign deafness when your Gran is off on one of her rants and I choose to be hard of hearing, I can still hear a dime drop at twenty paces." I laugh loudly and I think I snort. Oh god I did, because now I am braying like a Jack Ass Donkey. I have four men looking at me like I have grown another head, the braying head of a donkey no less. Damn it. Then they start laughing too, all of them, what sort of impression am I making, but I am now hysterically laughing, nose snorting and donkey braying, not a good look at all. When I calm down, I have cried a little too.

"I am so sorry Pappy Gabe, says that all time, him and his suppose deafness, his very selective hearing was a family joke, he could hear you when you asked him if he wanted more whiskey or extra desserts, but ask him to help clear the table or bring down his washing and umm he was as deaf as a post. Then Mom would laugh her hideously awful laugh as he sulked, because he would always do as Mom asked eventually, he always caved in to my mother's wishes, then he and Mom would joke about that laugh, and what do you know? I have just inherited that same laugh; why the hell did it choose now of all times to make its first appearance, and why would I start to cry? Christian I am missing him so much already." I am held tightly and my head is kissed by Christian's grandfather.

"It was certainly a conversation stopper Ana. Snorting, both in and out, that was some epic laughter you had going on there, you and my wife will get along fine, she chortles, snorts and we normally get worried enough to have a defibrillator on standby, it's a very contagious laugh you have. Your grandfather, would not I suspect, want you to be sad at his passing, so here take this wipe those beautiful eyes and tell me something of your grandfather that makes you smile?" Theo passes me his handkerchief and I wipe the tears and snot away. Christian just holds me tighter.

"We did all sorts of good things, the horses were the best thing we did together. The piano time was good, but the best thing was the haymaking in summer and then building haystack forts and having water balloon fights with Adam, Ash and Mom. Then the enormous picnics in the sunshine we had. Swimming in the creak, running and playing in the fields, but that was before she got really ill and Ash was just a little guy, so we made memories whilst the sun shone, for him and us, most of it was filmed so we could remember Mom and now we have them to remember Gabe by. That's why Appleby Farm is the best place in the world; it made us a lot of happy memories."

"That I gather, is the place that the dreadful woman, Mae-come-up-and-see-me-some-time-Wilkes, sold to Grace, yes?" I don't believe it but I begin braying again, oh my god.

"Heck please stop making me laugh, stop before I have an accident, but yep you have her sussed perfectly and yes, it is the same place, but as I said to Grace and Carrick as long as they live in it, I am happy for them to have it. The horses are stopping there too. I should warn you there is all manner of funeral vehicles in the very large storage barn, do not think they are there and that your family are choosing one for your final journey Theo."

"Ha, you have a wicked sense of humour too. What are you doing with them?"

"They have already been donated to the museum. They are originals and the glass carriage is a many generation antique. Gabe takes his last journey in it tomorrow, and they will come and collect them. I am keeping the ride in carts and carriages for the summer weddings here. Everything else is going in storage and will be sorted out afterwards."

"It is so sad that we have so little time to enjoy life, in the grand old scheme of things three score years and ten is not a long time to give us, I am of the opinion I will last until I am, oh I don't know, a century and if I'm lucky a tad over. Now morbid thoughts aside, where do you see yourself say in five years Ana?"

"Oh, I never think more than a few weeks ahead of time. I guess I would like to have saved hundreds of pets, rescued thousands of strays. Met a man who shares my loony tune type of chaotic life, had a child or two and be happy with the man I had those children with," I smile sweetly at Christian, "however that time is not right now and for now I am fine as I am, loving my new life and my new friends, looking forward not backwards."

"Christian always says, thinking ahead sucks, because nothing is written in stone. He never plans ahead other than for business, he has no five year plan we ask him at every birthday but he always says..."He cut his grandfather off, because I knew he was getting embarrassed, poor Christian.

"...Pops, Ana and I are really happy just getting to know each other at the moment. Thanks to my running away, I have had, it has to be said, the best week of my life. I can honestly say I love the changes that have happened in me and my life. Ask me again on my birthday about my plans for the future and I may have a different five year plan than the one you were about to tell Ana about, my usual plans to rule the world and dominate mergers and acquisitions. My life is changing for the better, that's all I care about right now, that and Ana of course." He winks as he adds me on to the end of that tell all to his grandfather.

"The changes, they are a coming and I think those changes are all down to you meeting a certain vet. I approve of this friendship and Ana I like the plans you have too. Phebs will badger you for children as will Grace; praemonitus praemunitus."

"Thanks Theo, I agree, forewarned is for forearmed. I have plenty of time for those things later on. I am after all not long out of vet school and I didn't have my hand up a cows butt for four years for nothing, I mean to be a vet for a while, before I have to start changing butts."

"I love her, love her a lot and yup she speaks Latin, just testing." I smiled as we pulled up in the underground space at Escala, I am so excited to be flying again, but a little pissed that we can't christen Christians bed because of his grandfather. I would have gladly serviced his wicked ways, and add in a few of my own.

C POV:

Well I can say for sure, my grandfather likes Ana, my staff like Ana and my parents like Ana. I thank god I found Ana.

"Taylor, who is in the office there is nobody on the front desk?"

"Greer and Robson from Grey House, all the Escala staff are in Montesano Sir. Philip Chou is bringing his own staff in next week. So we didn't hire new members. Stay in the car all of you, Sawyer you are with me."

"I will come with you too." I say and get that look from Taylor.

"Sir, you pay us to take the risks, so with all due respects sit in the back and keep your grandfather and Miss Steele in there too."

"I have a gun Taylor do you want me to help?"Ana says and I just sit open mouthed.

"You gave a gun Miss Steele?"

"Yes and my permission to carry papers, because I travel with drugs and on lonely roads. My father is a Sheriff and my brother a Marine; I could shoot a weapon straight before I could tie my shoe laces correctly, thank god for Velcro fastenings and yes, I have the ability to now tie knots, or what sort of vet would I be without being able to knot the stitches?"

"Quite Miss Steele, but will you please just stay in the car and protect Mr Grey for me?" I swear Taylor sniggered as I blew steam out of my ass. He and Sawyer went in the service elevator.

"Ana, where is the damned gun?"

"In my purse, the safety is off and I know how to use it Christian, I told you I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it."

"I thought you meant for shooting sick horses and for hunting for pet food. Not for shooting people Ana."

"Needs must Christian, as I said the roads are not a forgiving place for a female vet called out to an emergency, most of the time it's for a roadside culling. I never take a chance were my safety is concerned."

"Quite right Ana, women out on their own are open to predators and rapists. I don't like guns, but it is your right to bear arms and protect yourself, though I don't like the damage caused by them sometimes they are needed, Phebs and Grace hate them and the thought of the children having them. Christian hates them just as much."

"Pops I don't hate them I despise them." I hate the fact that I now know Ana has a fire arm on her person and I am very uneasy because of it.

"I will give it to Taylor when he gets back. I am sorry it upsets you and in future, unless I am on call, it stays in the lock box in my car or office, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, I would hate for you to shoot yourself, or me."

"Oh yea of little faith, I am a sharp shooter Baby I can probably out shoot Sawyer and Taylor, if I had half a mind to. Now shush, the gun is in my bag with the jewels, so in theory Sawyer has been guarding it. Shoot myself; paff, I am not Adam."

"You look cute when you pout. Here comes Sawyer, now."

"Sir, you can come up, he was taking a rest room break, the other guard was in the elevator coming down, there is no problems and the guard for your helicopter is on the roof and is in the helicopter. Can you please make your way up and I will bring Miss Steels artwork, the camera bag, handbag and jewels. Can you manage your own bags Sir?"

"Yes thank you Sawyer, Pops, are you okay with your bag?"

"Didn't bring one, your gran has me covered, as always. Let's get the bird in the air Son."

"Okay, Ana this way I am sorry I shouted at you."

"That wasn't a shouting match; you will know when I lose it that was just a discussion." I had been told, and as we made our way to the roof with Sawyer, I had to wonder how good a shot was she? Taylor was waiting with the helicopters security guard. As I buckled Ana in at my side, she played with the camera.

"I really do want to take lessons Christian, this is so cool."

"It is Ana it really is, now are you ready to meet my Grandmother?"

"As I will ever be, take us home."

I smiled, because as Ana so rightly said home was where the heart was, she was right here with me, and we were heading towards my grandmother, holy hell, if she thought my Pops was hard work she ain't seen nothing yet...

* * *

Please read and pass judgment in the box below, thanks for all the favourites and the adds and the pms I am stoked...


	17. Chapter 17

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, like I do when writing it or at least pm me and discuss my story...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Seventeen: Beer, bears and billionaires:

Ana's POV:

I have the headphones in my hands as Christian starts his take off procedures with someone in a tower somewhere, I hear the words Charlie Tango Golf come from his luscious kissable lips and then get lost somewhere in the techno babble about wind speeds, clearance heights, flight paths and general things that I know nothing about. I am told to put on the cans as Christian calls them, why, they are not can like at all, I need to because the rotor blades sound is deafening? I settle into my seat and hear the voices of Jason and Theo in the back, no frolicking and dirty talk either. I smile as I remember Jason and Luke hiding out in the back last time. I will not make that mistake again.

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Hu, what, I mean what did you ask Christian, I'm sorry I'm feeling so lost at the moment?"

"Are you okay? I asked if you are okay. Why are you so lost? "

"Yes, I am fine sorry, I am just having feelings of woe is me about the worry of money, it certainly does not make the world go around, just my damned head. I will be fine when we get back. Now this camera, it is a pretty good one, I need to test it out. Now shush and let me concentrate."

"Yes Ma'am. Pop's are you okay back there?"

"Yes my boy, I have a nice drop of your finest scotch and Jason is filling me on their poker night, we still get to have a poker night right at your new place?"

"Yes, Elliot and his new buddies are setting one up for the weekend; I guess you will still be here for that?"

"Why is that an invitation to stay Christian?"

"Like you have ever needed an invitation, plus, you have to meet Ray and the boys and have a walk around the town. I want your opinions on the backs of the shops and businesses facing the front of the roads."

"With a pretty girl like Ana sitting right there, you are worried about the unusuality of how the town and the shops are set up? You are very strange boy, very strange."

"Pops, I mean..."

"Christian, you have no sense of humour; I do believe your share was given to Elliot, because you are far too serious. It was a joke, sort of. As to the layout; it is what it is, they build on what space they have."

I laugh at Christian as he thinks about things, what does he want to do, bulldoze and level the town and build Christian Grey Ville? I wonder to if he plays the build them up games on the internet, to while away the hours he doesn't spend on making actual millions? Which reminds me, my crops will all have withered and died on Farmville, blast it, although I think I had something that took ages to grow in the ground. But it has been a while since I last went on it, having a life is getting in the way of my farming empire. I laugh or bray, I now have enough money to take on a vacant farm now and do it for real, then I sort of bray a little, e-or-e-or, I snort inwards too.

"Is something funny Miss Steele, only you are doing your best donkey impression?"

"Nope, just you, you are so serious about the smallest thing, the town is fine, sure it needs sprucing up and a lick of paint and grass seeds planting, it has been put aside for a while, because the town has no money to spare, yet. Tell me are you thinking of running for Mayor? Mike Gravest, 'the gravest' of the towns folk, both by name and nature, I swear don't sit in a seat vacated by him, because he comes complete with his own rain cloud. He retires at the end of this term of office; nobody has been stupid enough to through their cap in against Jackson 'Jack' Hyde?"

"He is hoping to be the new Mayor is he?" Christian smirks; I hope he isn't running for mayor.

"He was thinking about it, he has his own grievances with the town council and wants to get on board and grant his own permissions for expanding from his mothers place right into the forest."

"Does she need the extra ground, her little horses seem to have a good run of the land for small horses they do anyway?"

"I don't know what he wants it for, even Violet didn't know about it when I asked her what she needed it for."

"Interesting, now we are getting near have you mastered that camera?" I click and focus on his pretty face.

"Yes, there is yet a camera I cannot own..." I snapped away at my thinking man. The chatter in the back is all good banter. I shoot a few frames and smile as I see the development coming into view; we were home and so quickly. I snap away and tell Christian to hover over the site and scan the whole thing with a wide angle lens and take a panoramic shot of the full development, it's even bigger from the sky. I focus; shoot and then ask Christian to take Prohibition Road, to the back of the brewery. As he does, I snap away and see a white van coming from the brewery. Christian is busy pointing out the lake, the one that feeds into the brewery the mountain fresh spring water, he does not even notice of the van, I know I have seen it before, but where? Never mind, I have the image caught on my camera.

"Look to your right Theo, this is the parking lot for the hundreds of vehicles they once had, they employed a lot of people in their hay day, most of them are sadly long since gone, but that is the mechanics garage they had. Those are the various storage bins for the wheat, corn and barley, the three big silos were always filled with barley and corn, the big yellow barns were for the hops and the long ones were for the wheat. That building there was the bottle store and barrel place, there is even a coopers place there, this place was as self sufficient as it got back in the day. They got their mountain water from the underground wells here, and they built a water plant to bring in lake water. This place was green and eco friendly, when green was just a name of a colour, now it's the way of the world.

The Lewis's were really good brewers and knew their stuff, and had the younger sons had control sooner, who knows where this town would be now, alas their drunken father held on tightly to the family empire and its finances, he drank and gambled it all away. The next lot, the Hudson's were just playing at brewing; but in doing so they spent some money restoring it and getting all the original equipment running again. Sadly, only for the beer they brewed to taste absolutely fowl. It was really crappy, I mean it, even the alcoholic vagrant we had, said if that was all they had he would be dry by the month's end and singing sober in the choir in two." I chat about the brewery to Theo.

"I knew the Hudson's, they were into high end real estate, finance and they are right back in the house selling business again. I bet it's worth a look see after the funeral." Theo said as he looked as I snapped away. "You know your local history Ana and it's good to know we have you, because local knowledge is priceless when setting up a business. Now, where is this house of yours son?" Christian smiled and the nose, the front thingy of his helicopter went down and we hovered over Big Red and the house that Elliot had re built.

"Wow, this is really very nice, it has improved somewhat since we flew over here last. It is very big and surprisingly well hidden from the town and the roads. I love it, it reminds me of the place I was raised in, only a tad larger, you have done well son, very well."

"Thanks Pop's it means a lot to hear you say that, but this is all down to Elliot's great construction team."

"I know he works well too, I kid around about the boy's idiocies but he's still a kid at heart, a boy who likes to surf and ski."

"He is the Peter Pan of Seattle, that's for sure, his heads always in Neverland. We are landing now, put your glass away Pop's."

"I already have, have you a stick of gum Taylor? Ma has me on a short leash with my whiskey?" He is passed mints and gum. Ever the Boy Scout, Jason Taylor comes prepared. Christian lands after he tells the man in the cans we have landed, he turns everything off and smiles over at me, yup I love flying in his chopper. Boy how the rich live, I am having lessons, of that I am sure.

C POV:

"How was that Baby?"

"Fine Son." Pop's is laughing.

"Pop's I meant for Ana. I was asking..."

"...I get it, did your lady love have a nice ride back. I am being waved at by your grandmother. Do I smell of booze?"

"No Theo, you smell of peppermints, you should be fine. Yes Christian, I had a really good time it was really good and I still want lessons." Ana says as he pockets a handful more.

"Good, I will get you the number of the flying school I used. Now are we ready to meet Phoebe Trevelyan, the only woman my father has ever feared?"

"Your father is not the only one she scares; her bark is as bad as her bite. Look out Taylor the one woman take down squads is on her way, attention..." He salutes Taylor and smiles.

"For god's sake is she going to grill me that badly?" My little lady is worried about my gran.

"No, I am only joking with you Ana, she is a really great lady, she is a pussy cat." Pop says, now I really don't know what to expect Ana will have to go through, with my gran.

"Okay, pussy cat, as in the meow sort of cat or the cat with big fangs and a growly voice?"

"A little bit of both, I guess would be the honest answer. Family is all that matters to her, her family's health and happiness, oh and for just good measure I am her favourite, or so the others say, you know my sister, brother and my two cousins..."

"So, she is a mamma tiger then, good to know. Too late she has just dropped your grandfather and is heading our way, fuddle she runs fast for an old dear." I laugh as I indeed see my gran heading towards us. My mother is behind her, she is grinning and she then begins hugging her father. She passes him another mint and smiles.

"Christian, you did it, you found a girl to like you enough to come out of the dratted closet." I sigh.

"I was never in a closet Gran, I was just dancing around in one for a while and not a gay closet either, a sort of secret closet."

"Ha, you say tomatoes..." She pinches my cheek and kisses my bowed down head, I hug her tightly and take a deep breath. "Who is this then?" My gran asks... And so it begins...

"Hello Mrs Trevelyan, I am Anastasia Steele, but I prefer to be called Ana. Pleased to meet you, Christian has told me all about you." She offers her hand to Gran. My grandmother is looking at her and viewing her like a slab of meat on a butchers block, she walks around her like she is appraising a statue for it's worth. I think and thank god, that she stops short of grabbing her butt to test the Greek-Hips-Theory. I have heard her tell her weekly bridge club friends and plenty of times too, that this test will prove the girls ability to bear and deliver their grandchildren and great grandchildren. I have also heard her say, she may have to adopt a few, 'cos her boys are not for giving her any.

"I bet there was nothing good said, apart from I am a fruit loop, well I am a batty old woman, who loves her kith and kin, now let me look at you?"

"Quite the contrarily, he speaks highly of you and his grandfather, in fact of all his family." Ana jumps as she spins her around again, my gran is grinning and Ana, Ana is biting that fucking lip of hers damn, I throb and get hard.

"He did, good I like my workaholic grandson too, now I want details: Age, what do you do, how did you meet, why do you like him, oh and are you able to provide me with something cute to cuddle and play with in my dotage?"

"Yes, I have just the thing to meet your cuddling requirements; I have the cutest little Pug called Pickles. He is owner less and very cuddly, but I must warn you, he tends to break wind a lot, his last owner blamed him for the smell in his home, alas, he was right and yes, it was the dog making the smell. His owner, Mr Pike, is in the old folk's home where there is a strict no pets allowed rule. Actually Mrs Trevelyan, thinking about that problem, strike Pickles off the list. I am buying the damned home and all the oldies can have their pets back with them too, that damned home is the reason for half of the pets I have in my possession. I will gift you Betty, the manic Poodle instead, her owner moved to a pet free condo, but she is hard of hearing though, Betty the poodle, not the ex-owner. How old am I? I am twenty four. Where did we meet? Christian and I met here, when he stopped to buy cheese from the store. Why do I like him? Well I like him because he is kind, caring and has a very nice butt. What do I do? I am a vet, who runs a rescue centre, hence having the cuddly thing you wanted for your old age, whenever that comes." Ana winks and I swear my gran has met her match.

"I like you already. Now come in and let me look at you." I gather my gran likes Ana too; she is so cute. "What did you mean by not allowing me to have the Pug?"

"The old folk's retirement place, at the edge of town, it doesn't take pets. They barely look after the residents, so whilst mid conversation I decided to rectify the problem and I will look at buying it and doing it up. Half of them are not as lucky as you, they have no family, the pets they had are their only friends and are the only family they had too. Ms Bickerstaff, the drunken, old before her time, crone in charge is in it for the booze money."

"So, you fight the corner of the unjust in the town then Ana?" They seem to be getting on, I keep my mother close as we walk and thank god, she knows how to handle her mother.

"No, well yes, I mean if I can help I do, I bake once a week and take them in goodies, my mom started it off and I carried it on. I also redistribute some of our fees there, you know the pies and the baked goods we get given, in part payment for doing my job."

"You are a vet, so fixing broken things comes naturally to you? Is that why you and my grandson hit it off, because he was broke and needed fixing?" I am left speechless.

"Gran..." Is all I can manage to say?

"Mrs Trevelyan..."

"... Please stop calling me Mrs Trevelyan, call me Gran. He is sweet and he is kind; he is a wonder to behold when he works and has people at his beck and call and his hard work ethics are second to none, but his social skills, they need honing and he needs taking in hand. I think you are the woman to do it, you mark my words, I am never wrong. Right what have you got planned for today Miss Steele?"

"I have quite a bit to do at your new home; I am expecting Gabe home this evening. We, my family and I are going to sit in vigil with him. His friends will come to sit talk, reminisce and have a drink in his memory, place a memento in his casket and generally remember him, but before then I have to get the three P's, his carriage horses all prettied up to pull the carriage."

"The four horses you mean?" I shake my head at my grandmother, to stop her talking.

"No, there needs to be four, but I had to put one to sleep a while ago, he was pretty ill, poor Percy. The three P's will manage. Poppa, Patience, and Papillion, they are show winning carriage horses and I will have to rig their harnesses for three."

"No, there were definitely four horses, I counted them. I may be old but I know four horses when I see them." My surprise it seems is spoilt, thanks gran...

"I had a talk to Adam and he said there needed to be a fourth horse, to safely pull the grand glass hearse, he found the horse and we paid for her to be delivered yesterday. She is yours and is called Harlow and you will be pleased to know that she is a rescue horse from a farming family, who couldn't afford to feed her. Not that I know anything about horses, only that they crap a lot, but apparently Adam says Harlow is a beauty?"

"You did that for Gabe?" I smile as her bright blue eyes still sparkle as the tears fall.

"Adam and I did that for you; it was just something we, Adam and I, thought you needed to give your Pappy a good send off. A final ride, done as it was meant to be, in style." Ana then started to cry.

"Mrs Trevelyan, this is why I love him."

"I can see, a horse, a rescue horse at that and he has you in tears. In my day a lady preferred diamonds and its Gran..." She winked at Ana.

"Ha, I have a few of those and believe me, give me a horse over a diamond any day of the week." Taylor was then at my side.

"Speaking of diamonds Mr Grey, what do I do with these?" Sawyer must have passed the valuables to Taylor, he is after all bringing down the cars with the rest of them.

"The gun and the diamonds; Ana where do you want your stash hiding?" I playfully ask Ana. My grandmother's face is a picture.

"Have you robbed a jewellers Anastasia, Christian, she really has a gun and a rather large bag of diamonds? What are you involved in Miss, I mean why do you have a gun, I don't know what I mean, and so can you please explain?"

"Hahahaha, Ma, Ma, Ma, your face is a picture Phebs my darling. Ana needs the gun for her night visits, you know a vet out on call, the dead of the night, the drugs she carries and she had it in her luggage, as to the jewels they were left to her mother, she got them today from her grandfather's vault." My grandfather is having a very nice time annoying my grandmother.

"Guns, jewels bank vaults? Why Anastasia Steele do I think there is more to you than just those pretty eyes?" My grandmother says.

"There wasn't, as it happens, more to me than what you can see here and now, then the gods of mess ups and money, dropped it all at our door. I mean, I am grateful that I now do not have to put off doing the things I have always dreamed of because of inheriting my vast fortune, but not only will I be able to do everything my mom wanted, but I will be able to supersize all my own dreams too and get satisfaction from doing that.

Mrs Trevelyan, all I ever wanted to be was a vet, so, nothing I could do now would ever top that achievement. I have fulfilled that dream and I am very good at being a vet, but now I get to do some of the things my mother always dreamed of doing, before she became too ill to do them. So, I will do them in her name and to honour her memory, I will be doing as my mother wanted and making a difference and make the world a better place, or if not the world, at least here the place where we call home." Ana smiled as she said all that, my family look on and know she means it, the elders though don't know her at all.

"Money, someone dropped money on your head?" My gran is confused.

"No, into my families lap, Carrick actually has all his office trying to work out how much. My grandmother Mae Wilkes, she stole and cheated us out of it."

"Really, she did, did she? I never liked that damned harlot, Grace only put up with her because she tagged along with Elena all the time, and that is another bleached blonde money orientated harlot. Now Anastasia Steele, you have made me very happy, if not slightly more confused than I was when you started talking. Yes, I am at ease knowing it's just my grandsons derrière you are after and not his wallet, I will have you know he is eye candy for all the ladies of Seattle, he's number one on their billionaire eligible bachelor hit list. Clearly, you're richer than you wish you were already, and don't want to add his billions to the money dropped in your lap.

Being rich is a curse sometimes, you are right on that nugget, but Ana it is also a blessing, you choose which road you travel, but I like to do good with mine. My family are wealthy oil people or they were. I chose to help others with my given lot and not get richer. The only thing with doing that though, the giving and the charity is you then get the sycophants and the gold diggers along for the ride too. I have long since learnt to wheedle out the wheat from the chaff. You will have to too Ana or pretty damned soon you don't know who you can trust. That's Chris's problem too, he doesn't know who he can trust, apart from we family and now it seems you and your family." My gran pats Ana's back as they walk.

"I am learning that, Christian is trying to help me. Finally I am able to do good and payback the town that helped me and my family."

"They helped how; please tell me? I am interested with why you and your family love this place, as much as you do?"

"When we came back to live in Montesano, after my dad had to come out of the Marine Corp to look after us and my mom, who was really sick, the house was nowhere near ready for us. Dad always thought they would have forever to get it done; alas they did not have time enough to complete the house. Anyway, word got around and within the week it was finished and we were moving in, they looked after us when we needed it and then when Mom got sicker and she died they rallied around and made sure we ate well, that we were looked after. They saw to it that we went to school, because Dad was grief stricken and not in a good place. They saw to it too, that me and Ashley, that our college and university places were paid for, this town and it's wacky and lovely inhabitants became our family and so I want to pay that back."

"It's a start Ana, I guess Grace and I can help set up something, after all, we won't have the damned bridge club to attend. Now, about this cuddly poodle Betty, why would he name his poor poodle Betty?"

"Sam, the one who had her, loved Betty Gable, is the simple answer, he liked to pet his own Betty, and those were his words not mine."

"Good god have we found one of Elliot's kin folk? It seems I have something to cuddle called Betty, a baby would be better." I laugh as Ana fans her face. I knew my grandmother would be trouble. "As to the money, it isn't a hindrance unless you let it be Ana. Do with it what you will; giving it away to charity and good causes, it won't get you get a good seat at gods table when your time is up, but it can and does feel wondrous to help people in the here and now. That's why Grace and my family started Coping Together and why Theo and I have scholarships and other philanthropic causes we are associated with, it feels good to make a difference, and we have funded a fair few scholarship trained doctors, who are, because of getting our help, now saving lives and paying it forward."

"I am sorry 'Gran' but she, Betty, she cannot have babies she has been done, I did her myself, so alas no babies for a while. As to the money, I will be giving most of it away, I don't want to die the richest woman under the oak tree and I want to spend it, because they don't put pockets in shrouds." We laugh together.

"Oh I don't know Ana, I have a few friends who have had some big pockets sewn into theirs; I think one even had her fortune lining the coffin, I did tell her there was no Bergdorf's where she was going. Now can I interest you in some afternoon tea, before you have to leave us to pretty up those horses?"

"I'd like that, and then I have to be getting to Appleby's Farm. Christian what are you doing?"

"Do you want me with you, when you go and you know, when you..."

"... When I go and sit with Pappy Gabe?" I shivered, the dead can't harm you is what I will have to tell myself, I guess I can't hide behind a cushion when the scary parts come around, as I did as a youngster?

"Yes, the sitting and the horse thing." I say being brave. I told Ana I had never seen a dead person, but I had, I had lain with my dead mother for four days or longer, but that was a distant memory and one that still haunts my nightmares. Perhaps that's why I do not want to sit with Gabe?

"Only if you want to, but it's really normally only the friends and family who want to do it, how about you eat with us and then head home? I am cooking up a storm, you know for the drop by's and there will be plenty. If you are planning on standing for mayor, this will be the best time to schmooze. Don't worry, you don't have to see the body, it's a closed casket thing in a different room. Ashley doesn't do the dead thing either and won't be there as such. He will be in his room there playing his zombie shoot em ups because that is as near to death as he gets."

"I was joking Baby about the mayor thing, I mean I don't have the hours for GEH. Perhaps we could endorse someone local, who knows what the town wants? As to the vigil, I can stay with you, it won't be a problem." My mother squeezed my hand.

"Pappy was always asked to throw his hat in the ring, but he said politics doesn't make you many friends and can sometimes make enemies of your friends. Concentrate on the mall, they already love you for that if you open the brewery and you will be in god like mode around here, not that you are not already. Pappy would have loved you, I know he would."

"Pappy, why do you keep calling him Pappy, was he of coloured heritage?" My gran says with those lose lips of hers.

"What, no, no what no, let me explain, when I was little, very little I called it him, because my little girl lips and shyness at talking meant that grandpa was too hard, I called him Pappy and he was stuck with it, I would guess the same as Mia and calling Theo, Pops?"

"Okay, yes Mia couldn't say grandpapa and in all honesty Theo hated it, it was too silver spooned for him, and so we became Grams and Pop's, Christian still does the long winded thing if we over step the mark, which we do and all of the time. I thought perhaps, your Pappy, he was from the Deep South, it is a term of endearment used in those parts I believe for a grandfather?"

"Mother..."

"Well I was only asking, now tea. Christian, do you want tea?"

"Are you going to question Ana more?" I say.

"I may do."She replies.

"Then I will have a large scotch and soda."I counter.

"Well, what do you want Theo?"

"Well indeed I too will join you in my one glass, if I may Chris."Pop's says with a smirk.

"Anyone would think I drove you all to drink." Grams says back.

"Make mine a large gin and tonic; it's been a long day Mother." My mother asks.

"But you have been with me all day."

"Exactly..." My mother laughed, as her mother looked disgustingly at her. It seems that a patented mother look, mine does it all the time too.

"I would love a tea, and thank you Grams, I liked the chat."

"I did too, you look tired my girl, I will have tea too."

"I am, because I haven't had a lot of sleep. The thoughts and worries I have are keeping me up all night."

"Has Christian been keeping you up?"

"Grandmother..."

"There he blows; I knew I still had it, is that doubles all around? I have a whole album of embarrassing photos that tell many stories and I brought the nudies of Christian."

"I never went nude..."

"No, I was joking Christian, but I do have the sulky and the cute ones, and the moody teenager ones."

"Mother you brought them?"

"I did."

"I can't wait to show Karen Elliot's album, now that boy loved getting his clothes off. Come to think of it he hasn't changed much at all."

"Mother..."

"Daughter, do you want me to get yours out?"

"No, I am having you put in the home Ana is buying, with Betty the poodle."

"Of course you are. Now, drinks. Gail, we have guests."

"Mother we are the guests; this is Christian and Ana's home."

"Grace, I live at home with my father."

"It was a mere slip of the tongue, sorry."

"I am so sorry Ana; the women in my life seem set on flying home to Seattle tonight. Behave both of you. Gail can we please have some food to go with the drinks my grandmother is going to prepare. Thank you."

"Grandmother, ummm I am in his bad books. Where did I put his tushie album?" My grandmother is cute, but ornery.

"You are and Ana has seen the tushie, as she told you already and Gran you are never in my bad books, I just take notes to give to the doctor when we have you sectioned."

"Paff... Would you believe it, my-oh-my, Christian, you have a sense of humour at last. Drinks are on their way." She went to get our drinks orders in, just as Elliot came home with my puppy. He unleashed the beast, who to my surprise rushed to my feet and began jumping up and getting excitable. I picked Booty up, and I was given a face wash and my nose was nibbled for my troubles.

"Have you missed me Booty? There's a good girl, she has put on weight."

"I can't see why, she shits like a horse. How are you Ana?"

"I'm fine, how's Kate?"

"Overworked and she said to let you know she hired two new locums, I am assured you know them, Tim Hilts and Gerry Thomas? Kate assures me they went to vet school with you and were the class dweebs. Please tell me, she and they..."

"Oh god no, she didn't recruit those two?"

"Yeah they arrived this morning, why was she lying?"

"No, far from it, they were great friends, but they well, they are friends if you get my drift?"

"No, I don't. They seem very nice guys though. They are in the motel on Olympic Highway, just out of town. Kate says you have a property or two for them to see, I would think they need two?"

"They live together now or they did, they are gay and partners. I am fine with it, but here in Montesano I am not sure how they will be received."

"Ha, Violet Hyde was in the surgery when they arrived, I would say judging from the butt swipe they each got, very well."

"Oh, what did she want?"

"She was in asking Kate something, I think it was about replacing some missing meds for her small ponies. She is a hell of a nice woman."

"She is she really is. So we are covered then are we?"

"Yup, Kate said you agreed to the one, but they came together for the same price."

"I will sort it thanks Elliot. Come here Booty, you have grown." I have listened to Ana as she um's and arghs about Kate taking on two new gay vets. For god's sake, it's the twenty first century, we have to roll with the times. I was myself labelled gay until very recently. It did me no harm...

"So, we have more time to spend together then Miss Steele?"

"It seems we do..."

After drinks are drank and food eaten my family go and have a look around the town at two places mom has found, leaving Ana and I alone.

"I see that look Grey, what's going through your mind?" She sneaks over to the chair where I am sat and climbs on my knee.

"We missed trying out my bed at Escala." I say as she wriggles in my lap, not at all pleasurable... I lie to myself...

"It looked like this one here; perhaps we could test the mattress on this one?" She kisses my neck and then nips as she bites into it. Argh, god this woman...

"Umm, that plan has possibilities. How about we test it right now Miss Steele?"

"I think that plan is very possible. Besides I think you have a growing problem..."

"I do, fuck me I do."

"What are we waiting for, for them to come back?" I pick my woman up and take her to our room. "Now this is nice and quiet. How about we make some noise?"

"I think you screaming my name will be noise enough. Now we seem to have clothes on."

"Oh naked sex, that sounds very promising." She and I strip in what seems like a blink of an eye. "I wanted to do this in the bank vault, in the quiet room."

"Fuck, so did I. Now where were we? Oh yes you screaming my name."

As she stood, I fell to my knees and immediately went in search of the warmth of her pussy. My kisses to the apex of her thighs had Ana scrunching my hair tightly in her hands. I moved to her sex and began to explore the wetness. She is so responsive and aroused I find tasting her to be a turn on, but hearing her beg for more is the real dick hardening moment. She is close to coming and as my finger plays with her nub; my tongue works her into a frenzied-none-too-silent scream for more. As I look up, I see her eyes close and her head tilts back as she prays and begs for more, her juices are flowing and I keep on tasting her, this is all I have been thinking about all day.

"Baby, get on the bed." She falls back and scurries to the top.

"Fuck me please, fuck me hard."

"All in good time Miss Steele."

"All the time, not in good time, now do as I say and put your dick in me now..." Wow, my little virgin girl she is becoming a forceful little minx; one who is finding her feet with voicing her own needs, a true first is me listening to them and me giving her the pleasure she craves and not having her service my needs first, service is such an ugly word for what she gives. No, they did that, she, my Ana fulfils my desires, yes desires sounds better. I love how she is it seems becoming more adventurous, and watching her and how she responds to the new things she experiences.

"I think you are in need of some more of this..."

I go down on her again and as I do her body stiffens and then her hips raise, as she offers up more of herself to me. She screams my name and it goes straight to my throbbing dick. Fuck me she is calling the shots, unable to resist her any longer, I slam hard into her, my hips piston quickly into the wetness I created and each caress of my dick into her feels right, it feels wondrous and fuck me I want more. I pick up a slower rhythm to make this last, these feelings of her silky warmth against my throbbing dick is all consuming, I rise and fall into her slowly and as I retract, she grips me tightly. She is so tight, so fucking amazing, I lose myself, she touches my chest and I shake a little, but as she continues to stroke and touch me, I feel the need to come, so fucking bad. I want this to last a while longer, I want to be here forever and as I try everything to stop myself I fight a losing battle as she grips me so tight I thrust so hard I think I do her some damage.

"Christian, yes, oh god yes hard I like it hard I want you to come, come for me fill me Christian I love you so fucking much, come..." I obey her... I Christian Grey obey her and spill my load into her.

"F.U.C.K.M.E..." I say as I come. "Fuck me Ana, I have died, fuck me unclench me woman, stop trying to kill me." She laughs with me still in her, and as she does it hurts. "Ana, wow Ana there's a good girl, let me go."

"Okay, if I have too."

"You have to, Baby that was amazing, fucking amazing."

I am released, the pressure and pleasure as she does is like nothing else I have felt before. My brain seems to hurt and freeze at the same time, in a weird way this is a nice but different pain. It is almost like the ice cream headache you get because of eating too much of the freezing treat, it is so painful yet you want and eat more ice cream all the same. These feelings I want again, a first for me, someone doing something to me that is unique. Yes, I really need her to do that again. I take a minute to kiss her, as she looks up at me. We could stay here all afternoon doing just this, but we have things to do. As I pull away, her lips are swollen and red.

"That was amazing Christian, I mean I know I have nothing to compare this to, but it felt so good, you felt so good."

"I have plenty to compare it too, and that was fantastic, believe me you have me Ana, I don't want anyone else, just you. I want to make love to you every day, in all ways and in all the places you have ever dreamed of visiting."

"You do?"

"I do, I really do. Now we need to get showered and changed."

"Okay..."

We spend a little time getting all the signs of sex from our bodies, and then spend a little more time getting the shower sex from our bodies too. Needs must I kept saying and Ana agree? When we were dressed and heading down, I heard a scream in the woods, at the back of my property, Taylor rushed in.

"Sir, Gail is in here where is Ana?"

"I'm here, did you hear the scream, I was coming to see you, it's coming from over near Big Red." Ana said, as she entered the kitchen, Taylor nodded.

"Stay inside Ana, please we have this."Taylor said as Sawyer and Prescott approached the main room, they are all back with my cars thank god...

"Have you done a thorough property search yet?" Ana asked him. "It's a big place to get lost in, I have been on this mountain most of my life, let me come and help?"

"We did a pretty good sweep of the place, before Mr Grey moved in. We will be fine, the place is wired, but for some reason the feeds down."

"Ana, you need to stop here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

"I need, or you want me to stop here?" She fired back at me.

"I need you to stop. I want you safe." I said, admitting I was worried softened her reaction to me telling her to stay put.

"We will be fine, please stop inside. If we need you we will give you a call."

"Okay, but watch out bears."

"Bears?"

"Oh yes Jason Taylor, there's bears in them thar woods and yes they do shit in them."

"Miss Steele, I will make sure I bring them some toilet paper." Taylor smirked and they went to see what the scream was.

"What did it sound like to you Ana?"

"It sounded like a girl's scream, but some injured animals sound like that, foxes can sound like that whilst having sex."

"The things they teach you in vet school?" I smile as I say it.

"Ha, funny Mr Grey, I have heard those sounds every night, because those are part of the night sounds here, the owls the foxes and the bears."

"There are bears in the woods?"I ask stupidly.

"Umm and yes, they shit in there too." She smiled as she said it. Taylor comes back, his face is different he is different.

"What Taylor, what's happened, why the look on your face?"

"Ana, have you got your bag here?"

"No, why would I?"

"How long would it take an ambulance to get here?"

"Too long if the look on your face is anything to go by. It is in my office, though Dad has a spare there, ring him and show me the animal that needs seeing to."

"Miss Steele, the injuries you will need to be seeing to are those of a young woman, Sawyer and Prescott have stemmed the bleeding, but we need someone to see to them until the bus gets here, you're that someone."

"Where is she?"

"Out by Big Red, she is in a bad way Ana, be prepared."

"I am always ready, please call my dad and get him here, he's under Daddy for obvious reasons tell him to bring my spare bag and my supplies from the fridge, along with a couple of bags of saline. Gail please can you get me some towels and blankets and refuse sacks, Christian grab me some bottled water and torches. Meet me there." Before I can say anything, she is off and we are all carrying out her orders. How has someone got into my barn, and who is she...?

* * *

IT SEEMS TROUBLES COMING AND SOON... VOTE CTG FOR MAYOR!


	18. Chapter 18

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, like I do when writing it, or at least pm me and discuss my story faults...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Eighteen: The Girl in the wood:

Ana's POV:

As we head to the place where Christian's security found the injured girl, I can't help the feeling we are being watched. I see Jason is watching me and I make the motion with my eyes towards the woods, a motion that says 'hey I think we are being watched,' and he nods in recognition. When I see the body of the girl, I note that Luke has taken off his jacket and has her naked body covered. She is unconscious and unresponsive to everything I do.

"Here Luke, a blanket, can you wrap her in it, has somebody called my dad? Samantha, can you make sure nobody disturbs the scene too much. Taylor, it looks like she came in from the back path from the brewery, it is behind Big Red." I ask Taylor to help me.

"Ana, what is it?"He says in a whisper as he looks at the girl and I see the shock in his eyes, she is a mess.

"We are being watched from behind the barn by another girl, a younger girl, perhaps a teenager?" I tell him and nod as he watches. Then he speaks loudly.

"Yes Ma'am, I mean Ana, he is on route with the others and he has your medical bags. Do you know her?" I look down and shift her brown, blooded and matted hair from her battered face. Luke is dispatched towards the other end of Big Red, after Jason mutters something to him...

"Shit, I could be looking at myself here, but no, I do not know her, she isn't from town nor have I seen her around here. Can you grab me a towel and a bottle of water?" I note that my father is running towards me, as we hear another scream, Luke has the girl. I grab the bag and put the IV lines into the back of both her hands and wonder how long before the paramedics get here? I need to get some fluids into her quickly because she has lost blood and is dehydrated; I look her over, cleaning away the mass of blood. I am almost sick when see the deep gouges in her skin, from the looks of it she has been beaten to near death with a cane or a bamboo switch; such is the neatness of the lines of blooded ridges, I have seen these on my boyfriends back too. My dad looks over my shoulder as I continue to work.

"She is one of the two girls who were taken from Grays Harbour College two weeks ago; this little lady here is called Dion Farr, the other girl, should be called Shelly Munster or if not Shelly, then Simone Killen, an eighteen year old, who was taken two nights ago, she never made it home from her babysitting job. The other two were snatched on their way back home from the library. We have been searching Olympic National Forest for them all, where the last girl was found. How is she Ana?" With that, the younger girl heads our way with Luke holding her in his arms, Samantha steps forward to cover her nakedness and wraps her in a blanket too. She looks dehydrated and has a few lacerations to her face and thighs.

"Is Dee okay?" She asks me over and over. My dad takes over the talk, whist I work on stabilising Dion.

"Where did you come from, can you remember anything that could help?" He asks Shelly. "Try and think it will help find the people responsible."

"I don't know, I really don't, it was dark and smelly, we seem to have been there for ages, but I don't know how long we have been there, they moved us from a small house to this last place yesterday I think, I'm sorry but it's all so confusing. They grabbed us from outside the library on campus and threw us in a white van. We heard a helicopter overhead, that's when the men panicked and left us, they said Dion was dead, is she? She stopped them attacking me, she saved me from the cane, they were monsters and they did things with things, over and over. Please help her, they did horrid things and they said I was next..."

"Can you remember which way you came from Shelly?"

I ask, as I clean some of the more serious gashes to poor Dion's body, whilst both Luke and Samantha look Shelly over and clean her up a little, as I grab more pads and soak up the blood from Dion's battered torso. I see Christian arrive with more bags from my office and Kate is with him. We transfer them to the barn, because it's warmer and with the ever increasing number of folks getting here, it is more private and I need quiet. The security and dad's lot slowly transfer her to the warm barn. Christian watches; I smile as he continues to look at what I am doing. Shelly passes out as they clean a cut to her side.

"Kate, here can you please push these fluids through, she is deteriorating quickly, she must bleeding heavily internally. She has to be, god, get it together Steele, start again, now..." I chastise myself and slowly run my hands along the gouges on her body; one has to have gone too deep, but no, I cannot feel anything too deep. "Kate can you do chest compressions, her breathing has slowed right down, just whilst I patch this large gash, fuck, no stop, don't, it's her breathing, how did I miss that? Shit, she has a collapsed lung, how did I miss this? Kate she has a tension pneumothorax we need to release the pressure quickly, please can you pass me a small bore cannular needle and a..." Kate passes me the things I need, before I ask for them.

"Ana, are you okay to work on humans?" Christian asks, and I snigger as I find the place where I need to stick the needle through the skin between her ribs, and get some relief for poor Dion, she is unconscious but will be in pain, not too much I hope. "Yes, I am. Don't worry this isn't the first of these I have done on a person. Please relax."

I find the spot I need and insert the needle between the second and third ribs and search out the air that has accumulated between the lung and chest cavity. I hear the slow hiss and attach the needle to a syringe and use the syringe, I remove more air from the chest space and very slowly the trapped air comes out; unfortunately it is too slow as she is still not breathing properly.

I take out the needle and then insert a section of tube in between her ribs and as I work I hear her lung re-inflate and the air escape faster, yes great, her breathing slowly returns to normal, thank god because she starts to breathe again, all be it is a little laboured. I tape the tube in place, I tip out some water from a bottle and place the end in it, and we watch as the escaping air makes bubbles, unfortunately, there are little clots of blood too. She will need a close eye keeping on her. Kate helps me glue the smaller cuts closed and by the time the paramedics arrive, I have with Kate's help got her stabilized. Christian and the rest have stepped away as Dad does his thing, because Shelly is coming around again. I hear a familiar sounding voice.

"Anastasia Steele, we meet again. Still looking and working well I see. You know if you ever want to come back to us, you only have to say the word. Treating animals is a waste of your skills Anakin; humans are much easier to work on..."

"... Stop right there, I prefer animals to people, because they don't want to sue me all the time, for doing my fucking job. Hogan, what are you doing back here?" He takes over, and inspects my work.

"Nice welcome thanks for asking, what's crawled up your ass?" Christian looks at me and scowls. "So, what have we here then, besides the army field hospital quick fix super glue trick you love to use?"

"This is Dion; Dion here was taken against her will and has in the process of her captivity been attacked, physically, as you can see, this damage was done over a period of two weeks. If what Shelly said before she passed out, Dion here has been sexually assaulted too. She was seriously dehydrated, which we have addressed by putting two bags of saline into her. She has also sustained several deep lashes from a wooden cane, there were several slivers of wood which were deeply embedded, I removed them and they have been have been bagged for evidence Dad. The cuts have been cleaned and glued, yes I used field medic fixing, it may be crude I know, but it was the quick fix she needed, because of the dehydration and blood loss she couldn't afford to keep leaking out. She then started having difficulty breathing, I found one of the gashes hid a stab wound to her side, which had nicked her lung, she was suffering from a tension pneumothorax." Christian is looking at me with very troubled eyes.

"I preformed a left sided needle thoracocentesis in between the second and third rib; it produced a brief hiss of air, but with no significant improvement. So, I then proceeded to do a left side thoracostomy immediately, unfortunately with no sedation, I have Ketamine and analgesia, but I do not know what other injuries she has sustained, I couldn't risk it, but I was a quick and as gentle as I could be.

The thoracostomy resulted in a large hiss of air that continued for some seconds, along with a small haemothorax, as you can see in the bottle; further testing is needed to rule out further blood clots. Her air intake has improved with thoracostomy and then a little more with tube drainage. She has been unconscious throughout her time with me, so I have not been able to take a medical history of the patient for you. She has had a bag of saline pushed through and the other has been flowing normally, she will need an urgent blood transfusion and sexual trauma kit undertaken and she needs to be getting to hospital as soon as possible." I wish he had not come back to town, why did he, nobody likes him, including me!

"Well you have covered all the bases, and have done a good job in stabilising her. We have the flying bus; we landed in your father's field, so we will get her there ASAP. You really shouldn't have quit people medicine Ana. You were set to be a really good doctor; you were already a fantastic paramedic." Christian's face is a picture.

"Enough, I am still a fantastic paramedic and I am an even better veterinarian. I had my reasons for quitting and I was helped in my decision to quit, as you know by you, I changed courses when you screwed me over Hogan or did you forget what you did to me?"

"I didn't do or say anything that was untrue."

"Right because you were so very on the ball when we treated her..."

"...So you had to leave, that wasn't my doing. You walked. So why do you treat animals now Ana are the easier to treat, do they not have opinions you have to listen to?"

"I am very good at dealing with patients who don't and cannot talk back to me and want me to get them fixed. I am doing what I had always wanted to do, I always wanted to be a vet when I was little, besides animals don't tend to have a solicitor on speed dial or have people bare false witness."

"I'm sure their owners do though. Ana, it didn't come out of your damned pocket the payout, you and your damned principles cost you dearly Ana."

"It came from someone's pocket pockets, and for what, I did nothing wrong I saved her life? She wanted a quick buck and the city officials gave it her. I was made a scapegoat and told to apologise or leave. I chose to leave the corruptness behind. Now get Dion to hospital before she sues you..."

"You and your principles, would it have killed you just to say you were sorry, you threw away a great career and you could have been where I am today?"

"Where are you Hogan still in denial? It would have killed me, because without my principles I am nothing and like I keep saying you moron, I did nothing wrong. As to being where you are, I like where I am thanks a lot, here on the clean side of the street instead of in your gutter. Now get her to the hospital and stop reminiscing about a crap time in my life, a time I have put behind me.

Georgia here will have to go with you, and watch it or lose it. Hogan, it was nice seeing you again, see I can lie if I have to. Now I have to get something sorted out, can you manage not to kill her and not take credit for my work? Dad, I think I have a lead on the Falls Killer on my camera, I took some good pictures as we came into land." I marched towards Christian's office, annoyed and angry at Hogan. Christian and Dad followed me into the house. I pondered the fast moving van again and figured it was more than likely the one the girls heard speeding away.

"Dad, I have the white van they used to get away on film. I saw it as I was taking photos of Christian's place and the driver floored it down the Prohibition Road. Christian then flew over the brewery and landed in the paddock. Dad, do you know when Hogan transferred back home?"

"He didn't come back home here, he is back in Portland. He is still an ass and thinks the world and every woman is his for the taking."

"Ana, who is this Hogan?" Christian asks, was that the reason for the awkwardness, jealousy? Was this the reason for the change in Christian I sensed when Hogan came into the barn?

"He is a big part of my past that I want to forget. Christian, let me get the memory card from the camera and get the pictures off of it and then we can discuss him more okay?" I sat in his chair, in his office, which is amazing and yes I wowed aloud, talk about a man and his toys; this office has every boy toy needed to rule the world from a not so little wooden room in Montesano. Wow...

"Help yourself, call Barney and he will get the feeds from the cameras before the wires were cut." He was being off with me. I sensed a change and didn't like it much.

"Okay, this is all very futuristic, very man like, thank you, I think I will be okay. Can I have a drink Christian please?" He looked at me and I wasn't sure if what we had was not now as good as I thought. His face was usually so relaxed, but now there was a look I have not seen before. Given that in just over a week, I can't call myself an expert on all that is Mr Grey. I doubt Christian is an expert on himself either.

"Of course do you want tea, or something stronger Baby? Ray, can I get you a coffee?" Baby, good he is okay, I hope. My dad stood behind me as I put in the cameras card to a card reader and the images flipped onto the screen. Good, they were all there and if I do say so, they all looked pretty darned good, especially the panoramic one of his whole mall site. Sometimes I amaze myself.

"Umm please Son and make it as strong as it comes, I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night, a night where I had envisaged I would be chewing the fat with Gabe one last time, not being knee deep in this. Now, the photos let me see them Annie." Christian left us for a minute, to get my drink.

"Dad I know that van from somewhere, I know I do but where is it from I can't remember, damn it, were have I seen it. It's just a white Ford cargo van, but I have seen it around here, but where, think Ana think?" I looked up and the dog was running around the great lounge, her yapping getting louder as she bound through the office doors.

"Booty, come back, Booty get out of my office." It was too late Booty was already in and was very excitable and was wagging her tail, all as she dry humped my leg. Christian ran in after her.

"This dog is like its owner..." I said with a smile, forgetting my father was behind me... Opps...

"Ha, what that I am adorable and wise, why thank you for the complement?"

"I was being facetious. Shit, Dad I know where I have seen the van, it was the one Booty was tied up to. She was their guard dog; they were the ones the Montesano Ladies Beautification Committee paid up front for beautifying the town centre. Dad do you remember them, they did half a day's work and did a runner. Violet Hyde will have their names; she heads the committee and hired them."

"Are you sure Annie?"

"Yes, I noticed the paint and the stucco plaster they were using had stuck to Booty's paws, it made her look like she had four white boots on." Christian smiled; hopefully he is okay. Explanations are needed later, because he looks so confused.

"Ray your coffee, strong and good to go your man wants you in the brewery, Ana your tea. So, you have the things you need, Ana there is a thumb drive in the top drawer there. Are either of you ever going to tell me how the hell you did all that you did to that poor girl and what you meant by being a paramedic?"

I transferred the data to the flash drive gave it Dad and he bid us a fond farewell. They had found the place where the girls were held, as I guessed inside the brewery. I smiled as I sat in Christian's comfy office chair. I got up and he sat down allowing me to climb onto his lap. I got comfy and told him the tale of why Ana is a vet and not a doctor nor a paramedic.

"When I left college and before going to university, a place where I hoped eventually I was going to learn to be a doctor, I knew that it would not come cheap. So, I needed to earn a lot of money and quickly, with my mega good grades at college, my tutor at college told me of a good paramedic's course on offer, so I took the given opportunity to get some basic training in, for being a doctor. I spent the very long summer doing a paramedic training course, when everyone else went on their summer holidays, I was working and filling the months with a paying gig as a trainee paramedic. I had to because it paid well and I could fit it in with home and the shop. I needed both jobs to make uni life easier, as you know I was not always the 'Billionaire Babe,' sat on your knee."

"You held down two jobs how did you do it and why?"

"I needed two jobs and the income, and I thought I would be able to transfer to a station near uni and pay my way doing the paramedic gig part through uni, I didn't want to, but University fees are astronomical here in the real world Mr Grey."

"Okay, I guess I deserved that. But this Hogan guy, who is he? Was he your boyfriend?"

"Ha, he wishes. No, he is Hogan Hyde, Jackson's brother and Violets oldest son. He, she and Jack don't get along. He and I were in the same paramedics training programme. He hits on anything with a pulse; he is a player and not a very likable player. He has more charm than Jackson, Jackson is what he is a grumpy loner and happy with his own company, and he is a momma's boy. Hogan is like late father, a ladies' man. He too was run out of town when he got too fresh with a visitor. Violet had it hard with her husband and the eldest son, the husband died a while back, drink related I think and his oldest son is the same wild and untameable."

"How so, I mean I know what fresh means, but to be run out of town it must have been serious?" Christian asks, as I pet Booty.

"He was over friendly with Georgia and didn't take her no as a no, so she left the pub he followed her out and tried his luck again. Fortunately for Georgia there were people around, people who knew Adam was away and were looking out for Georgia, and he left for Seattle later that night, last I heard he was in New York, apparently he left Montesano a little bruised and bashed."

"Nice, well keep away from him Baby, he had that look in his eyes. How will Adam take him being back?"

"Adam settled that score in New York when he got back from his tour in Afghanistan. He broke his jaw and told him to stay away from me and Georgia or his body would be buried way out at sea." Christian had a half grin half frown on his face. He is a hard man to read.

"Why was he warned to stay away from you? I mean that sounded stupid, but did he do anything to you Baby?"

"No not like he did Georgia, but he made my working life horrid, after he took that liars side in her fraudulent claim, I wouldn't give him the steam off of my do-do..."

"So what did he do, that your bodily fluids and waste are too good for him?"

"We were on our way home from a shift and I was giving him a lift home, when we passed what was a very bad car wreck. I assessed the scene and knew the man would have to at least have his legs amputated such was the damage done, his legs were crushed under the steering wheel and the dashboard was pushed right in along with half the front end of the car. His wife had been sleeping it off in the back; she was pretty badly shaken about, like an ice cube in a cocktail shaker, which is why she was in the back, because she was really drunk. We were not yet qualified to be on our own, but we had to help. I travelled everywhere with my kit, so we went to help. Hogan called it in and I went to help.

I got the pain relief into Gavin Lawson, the guy in question, he was collared and I made him as comfortable as possible. Hogan was panicking, because he like me knew we were not equipped to handle the big stuff coming. We both knew when they released the car, the blood loss would be horrific and this was his first major look at a car wreck of that magnitude. I had three under my belt so knew what to expect, I had a good teacher, Hogan it seems he was sleeping with his. He tried to placate the woman, her name was Honey, something he does only too well and left me to do near on everything alone. Honey was drunk and disorientated, anyway Honey was in pain she said it hurt her to breathe and she felt sick, her abdomen was distended and she then began having horrific stomach cramps. We got her out of the car and her husband begged us to save her, he watched as we worked on her. There was nothing more I could do for him.

I then noticed the blood rush from between her legs and asked was she pregnant, in her drunken state and in pain, she started to scream that she was not and I was to get the fuck away from her. I tried to save her child but the damage was too severe and her body aborted the foetus at the scene, Hogan watched and cried as we looked at its remains, it was at least sixteen weeks and it looked like a baby, a tiny baby. Christian she had to know she was pregnant, her husband was crying no all the time and I thought it was because of the loss of his baby. He was inconsolable and I couldn't help him other than to give him more pain relief, to calm him right down. I should have shot her ass with the drugs. She was a nightmare patient.

She then kicked me so hard I was knocked on my ass. I was told to leave her alone and she sought out the help of Hogan, who was clueless about stemming her blood loss, we were saved when then the fire crew turned up with the more experienced crew in the next bus. They took her away because she was losing too much blood and we, Hogan and I watched and waited to help the guy Gavin, but he did as I suspected and he bled out as soon as the released the car, the surgeon at the scene did all he could but he couldn't do anything. Thankfully he never regained consensuses, and probably didn't know anything after I gave him the last lot of pain meds."

"So, why did she sue you, you tried to help her, she said no, right?"

"Ha, I tried to help yes, but she refused my help. It turned out you see, that she was having an affair and Husband Gavin was not the father, because he was seedless and so the baby was not his. She claimed not to know she was pregnant and that me telling her husband she was losing her child meant their last moments together were ruined by my breaching her confidential patient's rights. Apparently, he was unaware of her indiscretions and yes he died knowing she had cheated, but that wasn't my doing. I would have apologised to Gavin, had he lived, but not to Honey, no not to her."

"So she sued for that, her cheating was not your fault."

"Not just me telling her husband, but she also sued me and the city because she had haemorrhaged too much and added to the 'complications' at the crash site, she said she didn't feel safe with me and that I miss treated her. I did not see her womb had prolapsed along with her body's abortion of the baby, she had to have a hysterectomy, I cost her, her chance to be a mother and she sued. I hasten to add I didn't see it, because I wasn't allowed near her and fucking Hogan had been useless and agreed with her, that I could have handled things better. She however said he was kind, sweet and attentive at the hearing. Whilst I was rolled over the coals and he was a saint, it was their word against mine. The city paid her an undisclosed sum of money, she settled out of court, surprise, surprise. I was left shocked saddened and damned angry.

To add insult to injury my keeping my job was all dependent on my apologising to her personally for my tardiness, of course I refused because I was not apologising, because one, there was very little I could do and two, she told me to fuck off and kicked me, it was her own fault in not allowing me to continue her treatment. I walked away and told them in no uncertain terms to go and fuck themselves; they were not fucking with me. Christian I was so annoyed I didn't think I just walked. My principles were all I had that and a very sweary mouth. Hogan had sided with her, he bad mouthed me with the rest of the boys in the crew, to cover his own butt, and so I walked before I was pushed. I gave up on being a doctor and decided animals were my future, and switched courses. That is why and when the townsfolk helped with my fees, because I had been wronged by Hogan and I couldn't be a paramedic anymore."

"So, there is bad blood between you and Hogan then?"

"It is putrid, not bad..." He smiled and took Booty from my leg. "So are we good to go Christian, I saw the looks?"

"We are. I guess we are still getting to know each other by slowly adding in new things. Umm, I wonder what they found in the brewery." We look out of the window and into the back yard, ha, it's a back field and it is crawling with sheriff's men and what looks like FBI. "Ana I think your dad has lost out to the FBI, is it that big a case?"

"He and the other town sheriffs, police and ranger stations need their help; it's been going on for at least five years, but with no particular pattern. The only thing that they have in common is that some of the girls could all be sisters. They look like me, which is why Dad worries about me. It is why I carry a gun too, so I can defend myself. Please don't worry about me, I am fine Christian"

"I know you are, but you will please have Prescott with you?"

"Of course, if it eases your worries, then yes, yes I will have her watch my back. Being a billionaire is more than having money isn't it, I mean it's about others wanting it from you isn't it?"

"It is and it is something you and your family will have to get used to, the pests, the poison pen letters, the malicious claims against you, you name it, it will be heading your way, but Taylor will be able to help Ray with how to cope security wise. I know your father is a sheriff, but the stalkers and the idiots out there are a totally different type of head case." I smile as he hugs me.

"We will be giving it away, and setting up several charitable trusts and re building the area. Adding in several community projects, which is that this town is missing. A trauma centre is much needed after today and a drop in centre for the kids who seem to still be using Big Red."

"All very doable Miss Steele; now where were we when the scream occurred?"

"We were coming down after a very nice afternoon in your bed, literally. Then we were on our way to Gabe's. Who is coming with us, I mean Taylor or one of the others? You see I can get used to having security if I have to?"

"Sawyer, Taylor will be needed here to see to the security, the fence and the cameras. It seems all these people got on my land too easily and if I know Taylor he will be on it already, that man hates to be outsmarted by kids..."

"...Umm the cameras, they need caging, the wildlife here likes to chew wires. Thought I'd share that nugget. Oh and bears like to climb trees." I laughed.

"I have not got bears, not in the fenced off area anyway. I checked after you put the fear of Christ in me, I had a local ranger walk the area. He is apparently a Native American and known to Ray."

"He is if it was Jacob Black, he is also one of his poker buddies. He's from the Quileute tribe; they are a Native American people who live in and around Folks. He is a good tracker. Sorry, but I may have played up the bears in the woods theory, for my own amusement?" He smiled and held me tightly.

"I don't know who he was, Taylor sorted it out. As he does most of my problems, now the nicest problem I have is you Miss Steele, and we have dinner to get going, we need to cook for the grieving friends and relatives."

"You cook, god you are such a modern man."

"No, but I can watch as you cook, do you not remember the carnage I caused the cabbage?"

"I do, now come on."

C POV:

I am in awe of my girl Ana, she and I have lots to learn about each other, I wrongly presumed she worked full time at the store, holding down two jobs must have taken some doing. Apparently helping people and animals alike is in her nature. I will have Hogan Hyde checked out; he looked damned shifty. As we head out, my family return en mass.

"Mother, have you found the place?" Ana is smiling as mom looks in our direction, Ana has hold of me in my no touch zone and this has Mom fascinated.

"I did, but it may be too large." She says as she sighs.

"Could it be made into a trauma centre too, or is that too large an idea for you Grace?" Ana asks my mother and my happy father answers for her they look very happy, happier than I have seen them in a while.

"Ana that's a funny old thing; Grace said just the same thing as she looked around the town, we heard the flying ambulance arrive and so we were considering it, apparently they have to come in from Portland and there is only a small crew of volunteers here in town. The lady in the town, a very nice one too, I believe she is called Violet? Well she told us what the town needed, she also sent us off to look at a few buildings we hadn't considered. They were just down the road outside town. I have found myself a splendid new office in town, the old bookstore. The one Dillon McDougal has is too small and dated, plus I would need space for my intern and my assistant." My father is very enthused with the thought of moving here.

"What building have you looked at Grace?" Ana asks.

"The old school complex, the realtor said the town would be willing to back the change of use. The zoning is for public use already."

"I know; it was abandoned when the numbers of the children in the town didn't warrant it staying open. I wanted to use it as a children's drop in centre. I have hopes of children going back to school too, when the town grows again."

"There is another building I looked at which would be better, however it would take more time to set up and alas lots more financing." Ana is suddenly laughing. My mother looks at her like she has sprouted two heads. She has rather an unusual laugh, when she gets going.

"Hahahaha; Grace I am so sorry for snorting like a donkey, but like money is a problem, were you thinking of the building across from the old town hall?"

"I was yes, and on a plus side there is room for ambulances and an air medical service, and an emergency trauma centre."

"It was a storage facility and a block of offices before hard times and the recession. Lots of businesses have gone bust in the last two decades."

"You really love this place don't you Ana?" My grandmother cosy's up to Ana.

"I do, we lived in service homes for a long time, but coming back when Dad was on leave, was like coming home. It was until today a safe place to live and it will be again. Once they catch the lunatic on the loose. I want to make this a town that nobody wants to leave. I want to repay kindnesses and friendships." I watch how Ana, my grandmother and my mother interact and find it to be soothing.

"What is all the fuss about out there, we were walked in by Samantha. What's happened?" The tale is too long to tell, as we will be late for the body watch.

"Mom we have to be going, but Taylor will fill you in. Ana has to be getting to her grandfathers; he arrives home in an hour."

"Of course I am sorry for keeping you. Your father invited us to the funeral. Is that okay with you Ana, apparently it's a big old party and the best way to meet the locals?"

"Yes, you will get to meet the neighbours Grace. It is not a black clothes affair either, you are going to a celebration of life, not a commiseration of death, so please wear warm bright clothes, because they were Gabe's last order of the day, his passing was to be a bright and happy affair and not miserable, he had served too much time wearing black and seen too much misery at funerals."

"Really, no mourning clothes, no black?" My grandmother says in shock.

"Yes, really he hated that black was worn, being an undertaker he said he had seen enough dowdy in life, in his death he wanted bright."

"Oh I have my surfing gear..." Elliot said.

"Elliot, there's bright and cheery and there's your garish surfer wear..." I almost bite his head off, only for Ana to make me seem like an ass.

"Christian, if he wants to wear that he can, we are having a BBQ and he will fit in with the luau feel of the place. It is a party, not a wake. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Ana, can I say I like your town and Theo and I will love living in your grandfather's home, it is beautiful, so very beautiful. Now off with you, I am going for a nosey in the room with the piano, it overlooks the commotion. I may be a little bit of a nosey old bird."

"I can second that, now I have some sleeping to catch up on. Ana, Christian don't do anything I wouldn't do. Elliot, take that damned dog out it's just shit and right in front of you."

"Theo, mind your language."

"Okay Elliot the dog has lost its lunch from her rear shutter, is that better, Dear?" I laugh as the old folks argue.

"Elliot I think you will find the dog has made a mess in front of you." Grandmother replies.

"What another Pops has just said he'd dropped a turd, sheisk, Chris rename the dog Miss-Shit-a-Lot, will you."

"Grace my grandson is trying my patience."

"Mother, why what has Elliot done now?"

"Why can't it be Chris who has done something wrong for a change, hu? Oh, bad girl Booty, that stinks and yup there are two piles, what's up my boots filled already? Come on I thought this was your pooch Christian, I seem to be the one shifting its crappola all the time."

"You wanted to share, so share and share alike. We will be back tomorrow." We head out as Taylor is coming back in.

"Damned wildlife, they chewed through the wires. Barney is coming later with some tech kit to replace the system we had in place, it was good enough for Escala, but isn't good enough for here." Ana laughs.

"Did you have many squirrels and raccoons in the city and half way up to gods own kingdom?"

"Fair point, a very different approach will be needed here, similar to Aspen I think. Leave it with me. The fence was cut with wire cutters; we will electrify the fence Sir and yes, that too is being looked at. Kids with nowhere to go I suspect, judging by the mess they left behind in the barn, we are installing cameras in there too."

"I will leave all that with you; I am taking Prescott with me. If I need you it's just down the road."

"Mr Grey, Ana I will see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening." I walk Ana to the car. "What's the matter Ana?"

"Security, your need for security seems tantamount to you. You must spend a fortune on it?"

"I do, you pay the best you get the best. Ana they will blend into our lives and after a while you will hardly notice they are there, they have to be discreet, because it's part of their contract."

"I guess so, did they need to be discreet before, I mean with the girls you had back?"

"They were yes, I was no angel before you Ana. You saw the things I did and I have explained my past, you know I was, for the want of a better title, Master of my own damned universe, with very little feelings for anyone or anything. I was hard, cold and demanding. I was; you note the word was there, because I was unable to do things differently, until I met you. Now I am changing."

"I guess I will change too. Now get me to the farm, if we are lucky Gabe's lady will be in residence."

"He had a lady friend?" I ask stupidly, I guess he had needs.

"Yes, Joanna, she was his special friend. I have something to give her, something he intended to give her but time and the mess with Mae took over."

"Like a ring?"

"I don't know it was the last thing he said, the velvet bag in his desk was for her. I just didn't know when to give it her." We head to Appleby Farm. Prescott is very discreet as we make out in the back of the car. I love a car journey with Ana's soft lips kissing my needy ones. I break away as we approach the farm, and I pick up the conversation from where the kiss took over.

"Tricky, I am sure you will know when the time is right Ana. Look Adam is here." I say as I see my new friend heading our way. New friend, now that was a strange thought popping into my head. Friends I have work acquaintances and very few friends. Living here that no doubt will be something I have to get used too. It is a friendly town after all.

"Hello big brother, Georgia has gone to Portland, she sends her apologies, and she says to tell you she will see you later."

"Hi you two, did you have a nice time in big old Seattle? As to Gee, she called when they landed, apparently it was a quiet flight and he kept his hands to himself."

"She told you Hogan is back?" Ana asks Adam.

"She didn't have to, I already knew about his transfer. He is heading up their new department there; he is still as smarmy as ever and he is still the biggest turd this side of the country. He called to let me know he was back and that there would be no funny stuff."

"I guess the burial at sea put the frighteners on him?" Ana asks.

"No his wife did that, yes Ana, he's married with a baby girl and apparently a very changed man."

"Violet didn't say she had a granddaughter, I know because she would have said something."

"That is because she doesn't know about them yet, the baby is only a week old. He is introducing the wife and child after the funeral. He is hoping she gives him a second chance."

"She will for the baby."

"Is he really a changed man? He was an ass at my home." I say not thinking. Adam is more forgiving than I would be.

"He was fine with me Chris; he is just an ass, and one you will get used to it. He had a thing for Ana for a while, him and his weird and pervy brother, both. They were warned off." Adam jokes.

"I thank you for that." I say with a smile, as I see Ana steaming.

"Hey I am here and able to make my own mind up about whom I see and don't see. You two knuckle draggers get in the house and make a space for the coffin please."

"It is already done Ana... Mrs Cravat has been in and started the preparation work. Joanne has tried to tell her to leave twice. I left them to it, before it was handbags at dawn."

"Oh handbags at dawn, we can't have that, Old Ma Cravat will have a brick in hers. I will have to rescue Joanne, Mrs Cynthia Cravat, she had a twinkle in her eye for Gabe. He though, he only liked having Jo around." Ana explains. Adam is laughing.

"Our grandfather had it Chris, I mean he was in his seventies and he still had this thing where women threw themselves at him, if you could bottle his ora and smell it would sell like the proverbial hot cakes. He was a devilish woman magnate even at his age; Chris you could learn a thing or two from Pappy Gabe alright..."

"Hey still here and my man has his own following, he doesn't need more fuel for that particular fire."

"Oh do I see a touch of the green eyed monster little sister?"

"No, blue eyed and I will have you know Christian is oblivious to it."

"He is still here you know and Ana over exaggerates my apparent allure to women." Ana sniggers at me.

"I think she is right, and you haven't yet met Sheridan Downs our resident go for it girl, she asked me about the eligible bachelor whose just arrived in town."

"I hope you put her straight, she is a grade a bitch." Ana storms off. I smile, as she seems to be jealous.

"A friendly word of warning, she is not subtle and she is a grabber. Go after my sister, she hasn't had to deal with it from this side before. Merry Sherry has always made her life hell. If Ana so much as looked at a boy, she was in there like a mouse to cheese."

"Adam, neither you nor Ana has anything to worry about. Ana is all I need."

"You are serious about her then, Ana?"

"Yes, as it gets. She is all I need, she is..."

"...The other half of you?" He says as I try to fathom just how to put my feelings out there.

"I guess so, Adam I have never had a normal relationship before Ana; but I guess she is the one as they say. I know I love your sister very much. It's still early yet and we are still discovering things out about each other. Like her doing the Paramedic thing today, which threw me, especially when she cut into that girl's chest I nearly passed out."

"Umm, I went into the marines, they pay for my training and I get all manner of courses thrown at me when I leave. Ana was always and still is very hard working and conscientious of where the next dime is coming from, but given our sudden wealth I guess that's one less thing she has to worry about. I know Georgia wants me out of the marines, even she has suggested I pay myself out."

"I wouldn't like to comment on your career path, but you having money and the amount you have will make you a target. If they find out you have money, the terrorists and people you deal with it could be difficult. I think Ana would like you around, the thought of the money is making her ill."

"I know, but I love the job I do. I see what you mean though, my being with my buddies and colleagues would put them in danger; Dad had already brought the conversation up. I will talk it over with my bosses; I don't want to be sat around doing nothing."

"You could head up her children's and young adult centre; they would listen to a bad assed marine."

"I will give that some thought, plus I could build the house of my dreams before we get married." I love this; I am talking to my friend, I know, how pathetic does that sound I ask myself? I have a friend who wants my opinions, I have Elliot, but he is my brother and my friend, but he has to be there for me. Adam however does not.

"We better rescue Ana that sounded like a scream. Watch out for the handbags I wasn't joking, because those old girls swing them with great accuracy." Adam laughs as he says it. We head in the direction of the vile woman cat calling.

"Point duly noted." We head in to see one woman being fanned and another having a temper tantrum, really at her age, Mia I expect this from, but from someone my grandmothers age?

"I gave Jo the pouch and in it is Pappy Gabe's mother's engagement ring. She passed out, help me up with her." We help her to the chair as the other lady storms out. As the lady on the chair is wafted with smelling salts from another older lady, she comes around.

"Ana, you should have this, he was your grandfather."

"He wanted you to have it. I have more than enough jewellery and memories from my grandfather, you take it as it was meant to be given as a token of how much he loved and cared for you."

"He was so very special Ana. He was my world and you and the boys were too."

"Were, are you thinking of leaving us Jo?" Adam and Ana say together.

"No, but now Gabe has gone, you won't be need me hanging around."

"Jo you have been the nearest thing to a grandma we have ever had, we didn't call you grandma because we didn't know Pappy was our grandfather. We would love for you to be here for us and we will still be here for you, that's if you want us Jo? I know Ash would miss you if you left us, I know he calls you Grandma when we are not around."

"You heard him, he does, he likes to call me Grandma and I like hearing it, so did Gabe."

"Did you know he was our grandfather?"

"No, he never said anything, but I long since had a reckoning he was, the bond he had with Carla was endearing and the best thing to see. I never asked and he never told. There are many secrets that were left unsaid. Like this ring, it is really beautiful. Like that one you have on, is there something as your grandmother I should know Anastasia?" I laugh, not again, then I realise my mother will have seen the ring too and my grandmother damn it.

"What this, no, no, no, no this was my Grandfather Wilkes's ancestral engagement ring, one he didn't pass on to Mae, for some reason. I was seeing what it looked like; no this is for Adam to give to Georgia." Adam looked at the rock and smiled.

"You want Georgia to have it? I mean she still wears my class ring, and she refused an engagement ring point blank. I bet she won't wear it." Ana hands it over with a smile.

"It will be worn for best. I have other stuff too, back at Christian's it's in his safe. I have a lot to tell you but for now I see Gabe is coming home. Christian I'm scared."

"He won't hurt you Ana." I say hoping to help her through the next few minutes.

"I don't want him to be gone." She says as tears fill her beautiful eyes.

"I know, but everyone has to go sometime. This was his time Baby."

"I know but seeing him in that box, it somehow makes this all real."

"Ana, it is real Sis, he has gone and we have our great memories. Come on Ash is coming down and he will need you to be strong."

"Ana you are back, I missed you and hello Christian, she hasn't lost you yet then?"

"Hello Ash, no, she still has me and I am not going anywhere."

"Good, I like you Boss."

"Boss, so you have decided to intern for Barney?"

"Yeah, he and I are designing your new security for the woods. I hear I missed all the action and super woman and girl of steel, vet by day and action hero by night Miss Anastasia Rose Steele swept to the rescue?"

"Oy, I am here and yes I helped save a girl's life less of the cheek young man or I will get Jo to withhold the cookies. Now shush Grandpa has come home." We stand in silence as the undertakers take him to the parlour to lay him out, where days ago sat his piano and my girl is suddenly in tears. My girl needs me and I need her, fuck this love thing hurts your chest...

Ana's POV:

As I nestle in Christian arms I feel so safe, but so sad. How can I be so in love with a man I met less than a week ago, so much so that I never want him to leave? I sob, I don't know if it is for Gabe or because I fear losing Christian. I have never been in love before and though we lost our mother, losing Gabe is a different loss because we still had things left unsaid, questions unanswered. With Mom, we knew we had time, so we discussed prom dresses, boys, wedding dresses and birthdays. She made us all memory boxes and in it there were cards and gifts that, in both Adam and my case, went on to our twenty first birthday and I suspect it is this case with Ash, the boxes are ours, but we share the opening of birthday cards and Christmas cards with each other. We relish Ash opening his as he has more to open.

There are photos, letters, words of motherly wisdom and things she wished she could do. Watch as I went to prom, pick my wedding dress with me, instead there are several pictures of dresses she thought would suit me in an envelope. Until now I never thought of getting married, but I see that eventually for Christian and me, I know he is _mo chroí,_ my soul mate. Gabe always said my mother was his 'mo chroí' he once told me it was Irish for my heart. Christian whether he knows it or not, has mine in his hands forever. I am getting very upset, which given I am usually the stronger one of we three Steele kids shocks my brothers and looks to be upsetting the new man in my life. As I start to sob hard, Violet Hyde walks in.

"Now Missy, what's with all those tears? Are you setting on watering the plants? Stop with the tears, I know your grandfather didn't want tears, so Anastasia, stop that right now."

"Okay, I know but..." I started to cry again.

"Shush Ana, shush now. Someone get this girl a nip of the whiskey Gabe set by for his friends and family, I only came for Ana's chilli and to see that the old coot gets a good talking to. He can't shut me up now, Jo I hear from Cyanide you got a ring, pity the old fool didn't do it years ago, never was quick of the old block were you Gabe?"

"Violet, you can't speak ill of the dead."

"I haven't got anything bad to say about the old coot. Now show me the ring." Jo showed of her ring, I had a last sob and headed into make the food for the guests who were already here. Christian was sat having a beer with Adam and I busied myself with the cooking, thanks to Jo, all the prep work had been done. Christian came in as I was finishing off the chilli, with a glass of wine, which I readily drank.

"Sorry, Ana but you looked like you needed some time on your own." I look up from chopping the onions with tears in my eyes.

"I did thanks, and you looked like you were bonding with my brother, what did you talk about?"

"The money and his coming out of the marines to spend time with Georgia; he is very hesitant, but your father has had words and wants him home."

"He said something similar to me. I never thought he would though I thought he would be a career guy."

"Things happen for a reason. Now, where is this famous chilli the guys are waiting for?"

"It's in the dining room, help yourself. It's hot so take a beer too. Christian, do you really believe that things happen for a reason?"

"I didn't, but strangely enough I do now. I mean I didn't think for one minute Elena would ever divulge the things she did to Mom. Nor did I think that Elliot and Gia would finish off the house, not as quickly as they did. Thus giving me a reason to come here instead of Aspen, Ana it was that close a call. I am thankful she did get drunk now."

"I hate that woman and what she did to you. I am however very glad she was a drunken mess and made your coming out a necessity."

"Ana, after the funeral, would it be possible for you to take a couple of weeks off work?"

"Why, where are you taking me Mr Grey?"

"A whistle stop tour of Europe, I have a couple of meetings in both London and Paris. I would like to take you, my girlfriend with me."

"Kate has had three holidays this year, with her folks and one with her brother Ethan, I guess I am owed at least two weeks, plus we have the guys starting, given I am as rich as Midas I think I can stretch to employing them both."

"Spending money, whatever next Miss Steele?"

"Shut up I could go right off you Mr Grey. Eat the damned chilli and tell me what you think?" As I playfully pushed Christian away, we had a very unwelcome visitor. Miss Sheridan Downs walks into the kitchen, like she owns the place and her eyes dart straight towards Christian.

"Ana I thought I would come and pay my respects. Hello I am Sheridan pleased to make your acquaintance. Ana are you not going to introduce me?"

"Christian, meet Sheridan." I was deliberately off with her.

"I was told there was a good looking stranger in town. I have known and been Ana's friend since she came to live here. I could tell you stories that would make her die of embarrassment. Like the time she needed the toilet..."

"...Really you want to embarrass your friend by telling your tall tales to a stranger? What sort of friend are you?"

"I can be a very good friend, if you get my drift? Especially if you are thinking of stopping in town for a while, I can be very good company. Have you a girl in Seattle waiting for you?"

"No, no I don't have a girl in Seattle waiting for me." I am about to lose it with the floozy. "I do however have a girlfriend right here in town, one who is stood behind you." She turned and saw my scowl.

"You and Ana, what the hell do you see in her?"

"A lot, so if you have paid your respects to Ana's grandfather could you please leave?"

"Ana's grandfather, Gabe wasn't her grandfather; he was someone her family latched on to!"

"I think you better leave Sherry. Where have you been all week, its old news that Gabe was my mother's father? As to latching on, you and your grandmother were the latching on kind. Now leave before I repeat the last beating you got in high school."

"Of all the nerve, he liked my grandmother and me calling on him here."

"He hid out in the garage when he saw the pink car coming up the road. Now go do someone's hair and touch up your roots, the red is coming through."

"I have strawberry blonde hair and highlights. As well you know it Steele and at least I own my own business and do very well for myself too, unlike you taking eggs for payment."

"Yeah well at some point someone dyed your roots bright ginger. As to your own business, it's your grandmothers business and is only good for the gray rinse brigade of her friends and cronies."

"Well haven't you got sassy all of a sudden."

"No, just fed up of looking at you and those ginger roots, now move it or join Lucifer in the hog pen, you remember the last time you took a swan dive in there don't you? Let me remind you..." I went for her, and I swear I have never seen a woman run in Louboutin's with such speed, but run she did.

"Anastasia Steele, as I live and breathe, did you actually threaten her with Lucifer again?"

"Yes Jo I did and I am not sorry and Christian thank you for your help."

"You didn't need any help Baby, you handled her like a wildcat, my wildcat, now tell me what she did to warrant a visit to the hog pen last time?"

"She tried to come between Georgia and my brother, told a blatant lie and paid for it by being thrown in the swill tray, Lucifer had eaten so she was able to escape with just mud and pig crap in her face. I swear you made eyes at her Christian."

"I do believe you were seeing things, I did however stare at the roots she had. She runs 'Curl up &amp; Dye' because if she does she is a bad walking advertisement."

"And what do you know about beauty salons?" He laughs, as I get angrier.

"I own, as of today the Esclava Beauty Chain outright. Mrs Lincoln didn't meet the balloon payment due. So I know a little, besides I used to love doing Mia's hair."

"Ha and you wondered why they thought you were gay. Come on I want you to meet the guys, Jo I am sorry for shouting at the vigil."

"Ana it was worth it to see her fall down the steps, she and Lucifer seemed to get on the last time she paid a visit. I happen to know Gabe let him out on purpose. Now what was I coming in here for? Oh yes the chilli is empty and I need to fill up the old boys from the pool hall are here and they look like they have been hitting the whiskey hard, Old Ted is crying in his bowl of chilli and asking for you Ana."

"Come see the old soldiers Pappy was raised with, each has a story to tell and each one is sweet and lovely, until they hit the whiskey, which then makes them very merry and they sing and tell rude jokes, be prepared to be shocked."

"Ha, I will have to invite Grams and Pop's over; they get the same way after a few too many too."

C POV:

As that god awful woman came in the room I knew she was trouble with capital T, I had a feeling after Adams talk she would come on to me, but seeing Ana and how she reacted, made my dick hard, I mean had we been anywhere else and as crude as it sounds I would have nailed her hard, just to prove how much she meant to me and how little I thought about the woman called Sherry. I can't hold off much longer, so I do hope we get a bedroom break before the morning. I need her so desperately right now and the evidence is right in front of her eyes...

"Ana, I will get the chilli, take Christian to see your grandfathers pride and joy, the boys washed him all nice for the party tomorrow. He better win the race, I have ten whole dollars on him winning the hog race."

"Ana, please tell me we did not land in hillbilly country earlier?"

"No, we landed at home. The oldies all have hogs, they all show in the summer fair and come to think of it, at any chance they get really. They also do charity hog races for the rescue centre. It is a hoot and not at all hillbilly like. Really, we amuse ourselves in some pretty hilarious ways out here in the sticks. Come on I think Lucifer and you will get on great, besides his barn is nice and cosy." She winks, great I am getting rid of the raging hard on I have, hopefully. "This way to the barn Christian, are you excited to see him or is that all for me?"

"All yours Ana, all yours..." We almost run to the barn where the biggest pig I have ever seen, not that I have seen any pigs at all as a matter of fact, is sitting in a pig pen and is asleep and snoring. We head up to the hayloft, another first and one I am looking forward to.

"Christian, we will have to be quick; they will come looking for us."

"I think I can do quick, if I have to? Given I have been sat with this hard on a while, it won't take long for me to find a welcome release in my favourite place."

"Umm, I do hope that is inside me and not in the barn..."

"Anastasia, what have I done to you?"

"You and your umm friend there have made me your very wonton hussy, now I am so ready for taking you for a ride Mr Grey. Get them off..."

She stripped out off her jeans and made short work of the rest, standing naked in the hayloft I have never seen anything so beautiful, she made her way over to me and ran her hand over my now throbbing dick and I swear I have never stripped off as quickly as I did. We stumbled downwards into the soft, yet prickly hay. Our bodies were a mangled mess of grabbing limbs, our tongues danced, as hands grabbed at each other's bodies. Her hands went down and played, as did mine. She thrust hard upon my fingers as they stroked her inner core, my thumb stroked her clit and as she drove herself onto my hand, she screamed for more. God if ever that was the red rag to the bull. Playing between her soft and responsive folds, my fingers were wet with her arousal, the noise as I stroked harder and harder was a turn on in itself. I stroked harder and she moved quickly upon my two fingers bucking against them to get her own relief, I pulled out my fingers and my dick took their place, god she was so near, as she came she clenched tight.

"You are so tight Ana, so fucking tight. Hold it Baby do not come until I tell you."

"I can't oh god, I can't; I can't Christian I need to come, god I need to come please fuck me hard and now."

I smiled as I plunged into her tight wetness, my finger squeezed her clit tightly and as I did she fucking came and hard, so hard I had to stop and watch her, fuck me the look in her eyes was amazing to see and as her body convulsed with her climax, I watched as her soft curves undulated to each throb of it, each throb caused her to murmur her thanks and just as she seemed to still and the end was in sight, I pumped hard into her again, she hadn't quite finished the first orgasm, when the second hit her and I hard. I had beads of sweat pouring down my forehead as I pumped harder and harder into her. Her nails clawed and scratched, as my mouth bit her nipple hard, I then suckled her rock hard pink aroused nipple and thrust into her, we were both lost in the heady heat as we came together, and as we screamed to our climax, we woke the damned pig, as we did. I collapsed at her side and was looking up at the barn roof.

"Fuck me I needed that. We may have made the hog all hornie Ana."

"What, he can get his own tomorrow I am enjoying the view..."

"Umm, best damned view in the world." I looked her in the eyes and kissed her gently. "I love you and I love the things we do. I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"I can't either, but for now I have a chilli to dish out and as nice as sitting here staring into your eyes is, we have guests and people to see and feed. God I liked that very much, the pinching my bits thing, it was erg very harsh but in a good way."

"Umm, and better still done with genital clams, because then I have free fingers to further tease your body with."

"Oh god is there any more ways that you can bring me to my end without using the added additions, just for a while?"

"Plenty, and don't worry I am enjoying looking for ways to make you scream my name every night like that."

"Oh god kill me now, I mean that was just the best ever."

"Not that I am big headed or anything, but you say that every time."

"I'd worry Mr Grey, when I don't, now get dressed..." I do as I am told and we rejoin the vigil. What will we do to top getting hay in some rather strange places...?

* * *

Read review and leave a comment or two... PLEASE... XXX...


	19. Chapter 19

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, like I do when writing it, or at least pm me and discuss my story faults...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Nineteen: Goodbye Gabe, hello trouble:

Ana's POV:

As Christian and I head back to the house he picks hay from my hair. Spinning me around I face him, my hands go to his hair and I ruffle it, and I smile as stray hay falls and lands on his shoulders, and his jumper looks like he is stuffed with it too.

"It seems your head is full of straw Mr Grey. If you only had a brain..." I say in a singsong voice.

"Miss Steele, I would be obliged if you would rid me of the horse food. I would hate to meet the old guys and have them thinking we were up to no good."

"We are not the first to roll in the hay and we won't be the last, however Scarecrow, I will remove your stuffing." I pluck away the hay and laugh.

"Well Dorothy, click your red shoes and take us home."

"I liked the ride in the hay, it was quite exhilarating."

"I itch, is that usual after being naked in the hay?" He looks at me, he then smiles as I thump him hard on his back.

"You Christian Grey are the first boy, sorry man I have romped in a hayloft with. Usually I was in there reading, I used to sit with Lucifer number one and read books to him. He liked a little culture."

"The devil pig liked culture, good to know and what number is this Lucifer?"

"He's five I think, yes five. They were all called pig before we ran into Gabe's life like a heard of wild boars, his words not mine. I was the first one to name his pigs, they were just food and for breeding, Gabe said I hadn't got to name them, because they would be gone before the year's end if they didn't win a race or make good babies, we think number three was gay he didn't like the Mrs Pig. I was the one who called the first boar Lucifer. I told Gabe he had the devil in him and I told him he was going to be called Devilled Eggs, because I liked them with my ham and after Gabe stopped laughing, we decided to call him Lucifer. So the devil hog dynasty was born." I laugh.

"How come he let you name him?"

"He liked the first Lucifer. He was good to talk to and he did a cute trick with a ball. Alas, he tried chasing Cyanide down the road one time and died, he had a heart attack, as did Mrs Cynthia Cravat, she was gasping for breath when Mom called over, poor Lucifer was as stiff as a board, but he died doing what he liked doing best chasing that woman from out of the yard. He had a soldier's burial for he was fearless warrior." He laughs as I salute Lucifer number one's grave out back of the barn."Christian laughed. "What, she was forever coming over and he didn't like her, funny that all the Lucifer's haven't like Cynthia Cravat or her bratty granddaughter Sheridan Downs. I still say Sheridan fed Lucifer number three poisoned food, he was greedy and gay."

"Oh god you kill me Ana, are you serious, the pigs don't like your ex best friend and her grandmother, and can a pig be gay?"

"As serious as I am about you, they know good people hogs and can be gay if they want to be. It is said and I believe it, that pigs learn faster and better than dogs to follow simple tasks. Lucifer here is a mighty fine truffle hunter and he like his forefathers knows when the Cravats are heading up the road."

"Oh hell we need a decent bar here or I am going to go as mad as you."

"Too late, your mad already, about me..." I pick out the last hay piece from Christian's head, and go in to see the visitors and it is quite the party.

"There she is Jojo; how are you Peaches?"

"I am fine Mr Goody, but I do wish you would stop calling Peaches." I smile and introduce Christian to the room of drunken reprobates that Gabe called his friends and family. "This is Christian Grey, and he has moved into the old Lewis place."

"From what I hear son, you are buying up most big places and breathing life into this dying corpse?"

"Mr Thompson..." I say.

"I meant the damned town, not Gabe. What the heck did you think I meant Peaches, unless you can make Lazarus there raise from the dead Mr Grey, then that I would give you my spare dentures to see." I don't know what Christian is thinking, but I know I am taking the booze away from them. He laughs.

"Alas, no I would that I could, but I cannot, as to the town I hope that between the Steels and myself we can breathe some life back into this beautiful town. Hello I am Christian, Mr Thompson it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Caspar Thompson, yes, as in the ghost, this is Herb Johanson, this is Thomas Hughes, that old coot is deaf, he is Shaun Hoggin, the young one in the corner is Shamus O'Conner, he is an ornery young kid and can't take his liquor, he is a sorrowful excuse for and Irishman." He is older than Gabe was, they all are. "There are more asleep at the casket, but they are the troubled ones."

"What he means by that is, their wives have had enough and are sitting in vigil, shame on you Mr Thompson. I will go and get Mary."

"Hold back on calling any of them in here, we are having some man-time. Now Peaches, is there anymore of that chilli?"

"There is, now sit down before you fall down, do you hear me Sir?" Christian grins, okay what's got him mooning like a moron?

"Why do you call Ana, Peaches?" He asks, he just couldn't leave it be. I know I am redder than a beet right now, please to god spare me more embarrassment. I look towards Mr Thompson and the old coot is going to tell him.

"Annie and Adam came to visit every chance they got, they loved this place and the long summers on Appleby Farm, let me tell you that little girl liked to show off her butt, she never kept her diaper on and was as happy as old Lucifer in shit to be as naked as god made her and after the long summer month's she had quite the peach coloured butt and the name stuck. Now we would be considered old perverts for staring at a child running naked, let me tell you straight there was none of that perversion, she was as good as everyone's granddaughter, being as she lit up many lives here, she was a safe as houses here, she still is, because she was and is a joy to behold and her laughter, well it made and still makes even the miserabilist of us smile, don't you Peaches?"

"I can't believe you told him that. I swear the next time you want me to check on your Ass I will charge you two dozen eggs a minute."

"Anastasia, please Baby watch your mouth, he's an old man."

"What?" I look at Christian and then realise how I said it.

"Ass, really could you not just say backside?"

"His dog is called Ass; yeah he thought it was funny too, because he loves to ask passersby have they seen his Ass. One day you will get arrested. Now chilli and don't spill anymore stories about me please?"

"Ha, hear sit down Son, do you want to hear about the time her and Adam knocked a hornets' nest out of a tree and they spent an hour in the pond escaping the mad as hell flying stingers. You had a very spotty backside that summer didn't you Peaches?" Oh god kill me now, if they tell them about me disappearing for two days to look for Winnie the Poo, I will be sending some of them to join Gabe.

"Tell him about her bear hunting trip that had the whole town out looking for her and had her poor mother worried half to... Well she was very worried." Shamus gave me that sorry look he has, when he needs his flock seeing to and had no money.

"I think I will leave you lot to it and don't believe everything they tell you."

I smile and go and reheat the rest of the food, to hell with them, it may make Christian laugh and see what a great childhood I had here, but please don't tell them about me taking the football teams clothes as they skinny dipped in the mountain pool by Christians place. It was payback for them all slapping my head and calling me a geek, it meant the ones who stripped were caught naked walking back with leaves and bushes covering their bits and pieces, happy days indeed as I watched them frog marched home, followed by Daddy in capacity of sheriff, he made the whole town turn out for the naked parade, with his flashing his lights and sounding his siren, Adam was one of the few who bared all and was not best pleased with our father and I never told him it was me who stole his clothes either. I head off and wish I hadn't when I hear Mr Johanson put the fear of Christ into Christian.

"Let me get you a drink son. Annie is a great girl, harm her, hurt her or mess with her and we like to hunt, don't we fellas?" They all whooped, so I scurried off, because that wasn't the end of it they are going to grill him about his intentions and tell him more embarrassing stories, chilli time...

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool, where from an early age I would drag my butt, then sit and watch Gabe cook us a meal, or make us a sandwich. I'd sit and drink my milk and he'd ask Adam and me about our day, he'd listen as I told him everything I'd done and Adam would just raid the fridge. I remember Gabe teaching me to strip corn from the cob, make sour dough bread, make drop scones and all done with patience and laughter. Mom would sit and watch at first, and then as she got sicker, she would lie on the couch and wait for us to impress her with lunch or dinner. I tried so hard to get everything so perfect, I know now that not everything I made was eatable, but taste it she did, I would eventually hear from Adam and Dad that I'd put too much salt in something or not enough sugar. She ate my all too salty food and way too floury dry biscuits without complaint. I wish she was here right now, I need my mom to get me through tonight and tomorrow, I will be fine when I get tomorrow out of the way.

Heading up the stairs, I head towards Gabe's room, go in and sit on the bed, it smells like him. I picked up a shirt from the bed and brought it to my nose and smelled him on it. I don't know when the tears fell, but fall they did. I sat at the dresser and I looked at the dusty top, his watch was still where he had left it, his hair things had the flecks of gray hair still in them. His hair thing that slicked back those gray hairs was there too, I picked it up and smelt the oily stuff, smiled and put the lid back on the hair tonic. The photos stuck in the mirror clasps were of happier times, we three are playing in his meadow, plus there are lots of Mom when she was little, playing in those same fields. I took them out and my finger traced the outline of my mother's face. This room was Gabe's inner sanctum and although we were allowed in, we very rarely intruded. Thunderstorms and hailstones were the exception to the rule.

I begin walking towards the closet, as I open the door and turned on the light, I see his clothes hung up, his shirts neatly pressed and his shoes all neatly waiting in a row, for feet to come and take them for a walk, a walk that will never be coming. I walk by the rail and run my hand along the rail of clothes, it looks like some charity will benefit from the suits that he never liked to wear, he never liked the idea of getting prettied up, he liked his coveralls and he loved his jeans. I get to the end and find all his work clothes; he must have looked very snazzy when he walked in front of the glass carriage. My Pappy Gabe was a man with great taste in clothes. I unzip the clear bag that houses his funeral best and really start to cry; I fall to the floor and sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey little sister why are you crying in here all alone, tell me Annie, why all the tears?"

"I don't want anyone else to die Adam; I can't stand to lose anyone else. Do you hear me I don't want to lose anyone else I love, not you, not Ash, Dad or Christian? So, I want you to come out of the marines, I don't want to lose you, do you hear me I can't do this again."

"Hey, I know what I have to do, I have discussed this already with my bosses and the paperwork has been raised, when my unit goes back I will still be here, Geeze Annie, worry much? Besides Lil Sis, I have something we need to tell everyone."

"You are finally making her an honest woman?"

" Hell no, better than that. She is making me a dad, she found out today she and I are having a baby, you are going to be an Aunt."

"I am? Really you and Georgia are going to have a baby, that's, that's, oh god Adam that's great I mean really great, when and how, I mean I know how, but how did it happen, crap there's the obvious question, I mean I thought Georgia wanted her career?"

"She is just twelve weeks and though I thought we were covered, when she got that infection from her accident, the antibiotics, well they sort of knocked out her birth control, we are really happy though stunned but happy and her folks are wanting a quick wedding. So I best get building our love shack, not all of us have a billionaire partner with a mansion already to move into."

"I have a boyfriend, who has his own home, it's not mine it's his. I like stopping over, but I think it's too soon to be moving in together, maybe further down the road we could get that serious, but for now, we are happy as we are. I am going to be the best Aunty in the world. Oh heck when are you telling Dad?"

"We were telling him tonight, but the women in the woods scuppered our chat. I think he will be okay with it, do you?"

"I do, I really do. Oh heck Adam I need to see Gabe one last time. I want to talk to him and ask why he ever let Mae ruin his and our lives. I swear if he wasn't already dead I would kill him for not telling us."

"I feel the same. Now, we have guests who the last time I looked in the good parlour were quizzing Chris about how he got his billions and they were asking did he want to come in on a sure thing they had on the back boiler..."

"They were, were they? Was it their old chestnut of running the town lights on natural pig gas, again? You should have stopped them, the last thing the town needs is to be constantly smelling of pig crap. Christian is into all that green energy stuff and I don't want him coming home stinking of pig shit."

"Coming home, what do you mean by that little sister?"

"Adam, you are only four minutes older than me, stop playing the big brother card. It is just by the grace of god and the hands of the good doctor grabbing your ugly butt first and not my cute one, that I am not the oldest."

"Okay Peaches, and oh yes they were telling him the tales of all the bratty things you did when I came up to find you."

"Urghhhh, Adam Steele, I am going to heat up the chilli and make it nice and hot, you and they will be lucky if you can speak with burning tongues." We head down and I hear singing. Who is playing the upright piano? I turn into the room and see Christian is the one who is seated and he is the one playing something I had not heard in a long, long time, how the hell did he know to play that song?

"Hey Peaches; where have you been hiding? Why are your eyes red from crying? This man of yours sure knows how to tickle those ivories. We found the old Joanna and this was on the rack thing, the sheet music, and a note from Gabe who insisted we play this tonight look a message from beyond the casket, what do you think of that Peaches?" I looked at Mr Goody and smiled. I did need some major cheering up it had to be said.

"I was having a moment in Gabe's room. How on earth did you pull the old piano into here?"

"It's on wheels you know. Easy as all hell to pull in from the back porch, now sit and listen up, that man of yours has some mighty nimble fingers." I smirked, as Christian's eyebrows seemed to do a dance above those smouldering gray eyes of his.

"Sit Miss Steele, this was sat waiting to be played; with this message on top of the music, 'play this for Annie when she is down,' I believe your grandfather played this for you?" I looked over Christians shoulder and sure enough, Gabe had scrawled the message on the top of my favourite cheer me up song, written in his rickety writing.

"He did, he used to play this for me when I was down. How did he know I would need to hear this and right now?"

"I guess that's something we will never know. Join me?"

"He played this when I was stood up for prom. He and I danced here in this room all night and I fell asleep to him playing this."

"Who was stupid enough to stand you up?"

"If I tell you, please don't get mad?"

"Oh, okay... I think..."

"Jack Hyde, he bottled out at the last minute. He claimed he had an upset stomach and was a no show, he sent Hogan to take me, I told him no thanks and that I was fine on my own. If truth were told I was relieved, but Mom had said she would like Jackson to take me to prom, as he was a good boy. He looked after his Mom and that's what good boys did. It sort of stuck with me, you know her wishes and when he asked me, I said okay. I felt sorry for him too, he was the odd ball at school and I was the odd girl, we were the ultimate odd couple, geek girl and geek boy."

"You were a couple?"

"Oh god know, we were miles apart in that way and he is older than me too, no he okayed it with his uncle, the headmaster, to take me, being a he missed his because he was just as shy then as he is now and didn't ask the girls in his year. Somehow, he knew I hadn't been asked, so asked me. I said yes because of Mom and well I was shocked he was even willing to leave his house, I believe that is why he retreats into the house with all that virtual, p, o, r, n, because he is afraid of we girls?"

"Ana, there is no need to spell it out, I gather then you didn't go to prom? I will have to take you dancing when we go to Paris. Now, the guys are drinking with their wives in the next room, and apparently there is a vigil swap over, though I think its code for they need to sleep off the whiskey." He continued to play the song again. I looked over his shoulders, kissed his cheek and sang along.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms, when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head, and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey, you never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..._

_I'll always love you and make you happy; if you will only say the same, but if you leave me to love another you'll regret it all one day. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray, you never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

I felt the tear fall and the thumb gently take it away. Christian turned and held me tightly. Oh, to be loved like this was all I have dreamed of; please god don't take my sunshine away!

"Ana are you okay Baby?"

His arms were holding me close, and his warm breathe was calming me down, because it seems the hysterics started, when I don't know, but I knew when they stopped and the reason for them stopping. Christian was smiling at me and saying those three little words, I love you.

"Anastasia Steele, I love you. You need to let it all out Baby, just cry it all out."

"I didn't know it would feel like this Christian. Losing him and Mom, it feels strange, like without the two biggest influences in my life I won't know what to do next, or if I can do it alone. I can't be the one who has to be strong for everyone else anymore."

"Then don't, everyone, including Ash is big enough to help themselves. I will, if you let me that is, help you to cope. I think you will find my shoulders are strong enough to shoulder your problems!"

"My own Atlas, you carry the world on your shoulders as it is. My lot will make you buckle over and I can't have that. I want you big and strong..." We were interrupted by a coughing noise. I turned to find Adam and my father were there, ouch, how much had they heard?

"Now daughter of mine, how about you and Christian head out for a stroll or something, we have the night covered, take him to see Lucifer."

"She can't they went to pay a visit to the devil hog earlier. He seemed quite restless when I walked by. Ana and Christian must have calmed him down, when I went by later he was asleep." Adam is going to pay for that.

"Well I am sure they can sit a spell by the mill pond and look at the stars, until we get the eight or nine octogenarians out of the vigil room, nobody else can do any sitting. I need to discuss a few plans with Gabe and they get in the way. They want me to invest in pig crap gas lights for the town, I ask you, pig crap stinks..." Christian smiled, as my father spoke.

"It needn't, there is a market for natural untapped gas. I have my people working on all manner of green projects and apparently this was something that Gabe wanted, free gas."

"He was always tinkering away in his shed outback. That and feeding the wind machine he loved. Ole Lucifer is going to be right at home with Annie's goat. I will move him after the races tomorrow."

"Why, he likes where he is. I am sure my grandmother would like him to stay, he will be company for her Llamas, her fluffy bunnies and her sheep."

"Llamas, bunnies and sheep, please tell me why does she have those?" I ask.

"She has a very lucrative sideline in craft wear scarves and shawls, she has quite the cottage industry going on. Her scarves and stuff are in high demand, apparently..."

"Your grandmother makes the After Apple Picking stuff, really? I was gifted a nice pale pink one for my birthday, from Kate, it is so pretty so I hardly wear it."

"Apparently you have heard of them? She found it therapeutic, shearing the animals, spinning their wool and weaving the scarves, alas she has to have a lot of help running it now, she can't throw a sheep around like she could when she was younger." I laugh as he says it, is he pulling my leg?

"Why did she call it, After Apple Picking, it sounds more farmy than crafty, and she seems so posh, I mean she seems so well to do and regal almost, and not your typical farmers wife?" He laughed.

"She is to the world of the chosen of Seattle, the very elegant and honourable lady from oil money and born with a silver soon in her mouth, she is what she is expected to be, and in the spirit of keeping her family name riding high in social standing and grace, she excels, her being as she is, is unquestionably her families doing, she knows her etiquette and what society expects from her and never disappoints or lets her family name down, even though they have long since gone, it is something she does to honour them.

When she lets her hair down and is at home with Pops, she becomes this whole different woman, a homey grandma type of woman. She has an orchard, well my grandfather and her have an orchard, their trees include a varying heritage of old fruit trees, many have long since gone, she and Pop's they are re introducing apple and pear trees, cherry and a lots more of the endangered and older specimens, back to dedicated growers and farmers. She bottles and preserves like something akin to a Whirling Dervish when the trees drop their wares. Then afterwards she had nothing to do, so she found a hobby and it paid her very well enough to have a cottage industry running, it spiraled into what it is now and it will be something else to look towards doing, bringing AAP here. All that though is between you and I, if she likes you she will let you in, be warned though, because she lets very few people into that world, it's just hers and Pop's. Look at her hands the next time you and her speak; she has the hands of a surgeon, yes. A farmers hands, definitely, yet they are soft and nurturing grandmother's hands too." His eyes smile. Why did this not help him growing up, why did he turn to the dark side that was that grubby plastic bitch Mrs Robinson? I sigh and look around and see others coming to sit a spell with Gabe one last time. "My grandmother has the hands of the many in the space of the two tiniest ones I know."

"Come on; join me in my tree house escape. Christian? You love your family,you ninny, you had the solution to healing right there in those two tiny hands, you are something else Christian. Why the need for the dark side when there were and are family acing to hold you and crush you in there arms, with love and not kink?"

"That was the problem, the hugging and touching, it was a big part of the problem, but you, you know me well enough after mere days and thats why you are what I needed in my life, as to the play house, it sounds like a plan. Lead the way Miss Steele." I grab a blanket from the pile I'd earmarked for charity and lead Christian to the other side of the pond, and up to Old Faithful, the big oak tree in the meadow out back and in its arms stands my escape from my brothers.

"I can't remember the last time I was up here; we could have visitors, the squirrels and the rest of the tree climbing community, they like the peace and quiet too."

"As long as there are no bears, then I am fine with rodents, and with doing a little making out in there too."

"I had a feeling you would want to do something along those lines. Hence the blanket I have a feeling my comforter in here may be some critters nest by now."

"Umm, lead the way; by the way your behind is quite the sight from down here." I give it a wiggle and giggle as I open the hatch and climb in. I look down and watch as he climbs the ladders, only meant for a child to climb. I think Gabe must have kept up the running repairs because it is still as good as the day I left it. No horrid nests, no sign of insect and rodent damage, it was still pink and still my escape.

"Wow, you liked pink Anastasia Steele."

"It was left over from when Gabe painted my room, he had to after I made a right pig's ear of doing it myself, it was horrid, Gabe came back saw the mess I made and did a repair job, he made it the pretty place it is now. He made that table and that chair, this bookshelf housed all the writings of one Anastasia Steele, my diaries and my books were my escape after Mom died, I was a mess and would spend hours here. I was left to sort out my grief, my way."

"Where are the diaries now?"

"In my lock box at home, the squirrels made a dent in Anastasia the years four to seven."

"Four, god you started young."

"I liked to write, so what can I say?"

"That you love me like I love you."

"That's a given, but Christian how do you know you love me, given this is all new to you and quite a foreign concept for you? I mean, how do you know you love me, if you have never loved anyone else like this?"

"I don't know, I mean I know I feel differently about you. I did from the very minute I saw you. Hell I would have bought the whole cheese counter, if it meant you serving me and staring at me for a while longer. I was so bummed to think you and Adam were married, I actually felt really strange and murderous when he and I spoke about Booty."

"So, how do you know it's not just a phase, something new?" Her hands did the air thing she does, the grand arm gestures that she makes, like she is trying to pluck thoughts and ideas from the air surrounding her. It is another of the cute things she does and that I like.

"Ana, I could say the same thing about you, here put the rug down and talk to me. Tell me why you are having doubts about us now; have I done something that makes you think I am being untruthful?" I lay the blanket over the rugs that cover the floor and I set myself down, were Christian joins me. I place the pillows and the shawls under our heads and we lie down and talk.

"Christian, I have waited a life time for you, before you I have never been in love with anyone; I lived in hopes that one day, as with Mom and Dad that when I meet the one, my heart would tell me that he was the one. I have had male friends and met many boys and men, but none of them ignited my heart the way looking into your eyes over the cheese counter at Clayton's did. I mean you took my breath away, I knew you were something else and in that split second I wanted to grab your hand and run. You could have been a mass murderer, or I don't know gay. I had to find out who you were. I just felt the pull and I didn't know why."

"Gay, really, you too, why did I look gay?"

"No, well, yes, but Christian, gay in a nice way."

"Is there a way to be gay?"I nodded.

"You look impeccable, you have the male grooming thing down to a t, and I don't know how you are in general, your poise, your youness."

"Youness, is that even a word?"

"It is if I say so. I mean you told me your family thought you were gay, was that because of the secrecy behind the subs in your life?"

"It was yes, I have told you this before Baby, what's really making you have doubts?"

"I don't want to lose you, I mean I know it's been so quick and so in the now, but I don't think, no sorry I know I don't want you to leave me."

"I am as confused as you Ana, I tell you all the time that I love you, I say it because it feels right and I love saying those three words to you. I show you in ways I am fond of, that I love you and I hope being here with you now is proof of how I love you. The only dead person I have ever seen before was my mother and I was too young to realise she was even dead, so to come and sit with a dead person, albeit Gabe, has taken a lot for me to do, I wouldn't do that if I didn't care for you and love you."

"Your mother died and you were there? I guess from your tone it wasn't like mom and me, beside her bed and sleeping peacefully, spending those last days, hours and moments together?"

"No, beside her dead body on the floor and it wasn't in a comforting way, she was just there, sleeping, whilst I went hungry. She didn't get warm when I put my blankie over her and she didn't drink the water I got for her to drink. She was supposed to look after me Ana, not die and leave me."

"Oh, she died and you were left alone, how old were you, how long were you alone with her, I mean how long did you try to wake her?"

"I don't know; it seemed like longer than it was, it was only a few days, but it felt like an eternity. The neighbours heard me cry and smelt the decaying flesh. They called the police and rescued me from under the bed, they took me to see an angel who saved me from the life I had, I was four when Mom saved me." Four, oh my god, poor Christian.

"Grace, she was the one to save you?"

"Yes, she saved me that night Ana and for that I am forever thankful to her for. She, they gave me a family, a family who until this thing with Elena, I had very little time for. I told you Ana I was very different and heartless."

"No, no you were afraid to love and let them in, in case they left you. We are alike in that sense, afraid to love in case it made us unhappy. You hid it with the women and I hid out filling my life to the max with my family, too afraid to let anyone in who could hurt was until you came to town."

"Ana, I love you, I really do. I know if you were to leave me, I would be lost again, like I was when my mother, the crack whore, left me."

"Christian, she had problems, you were too young to know any different, if she didn't love you she would have given you away."

"She only kept me because they needed the food stamps; that's what I heard the old lady from next door say. I was her state meal ticket. She was given money or coupons for food and you know what, I never saw any food come into the house, not unless it came in with him the pimp. I need you Ana, you are my fresh start, you are whom I want to start over with, you the lookalike of my mother, are the one for me. I think I choose women who look like her so that I can punish them, but I think I choose you for different reasons, perhaps I was hoping to replace anger and hate with what I think we have."

"Umm, Sigmund Freud would have a field day Mr Grey, your Oedipus complex, is a classic mommy issue thing."

"I may have been told that a time or two."

"Okay, so if I were to leave, not that I am, would you follow me, would you follow and ask why?"

"I wouldn't let you leave, and if you slipped away from me, my team of ninja assassins could find you."

"I have a chip in most of my electrics and I could swear when I had my ears pinned back dad had them slip a chip behind my right ear, here feel there's a lumpy thing." He leant forward, and rubbed my ear, god that was so nice.

"Scar tissue, he wouldn't chip you, would he, seriously?" His fingers lingered and his lips came in for the kiss, be still my beating heart. As I pull myself away from them, he sighs.

"Have you met my dad? Silly of course you have. So why are we wasting time, show me how much you love me?"

"You started this Ana, why have you got doubts? I was more than willing to romance the crap out of you, now I have lost the spark." He smiles or I would think he was annoyed with me.

"Well, look at you and look at me. I mean you are..."

"...Lucky to have met you, Ana we are at the beginning of something special. As to looking at you I am and to me at least, you are beautiful, you are charming, you are everything and more, that word describes what you mean and are to me Ana, you are my more..."

"More, Christian, I need more of you, I had some niggles and hearing the oldies question your intentions I sort of started questioning them too, and the why me thing crept in, I'm sorry."

"You are feeling sad and in your sadness there is confusion, we are new, we are getting to know each other, and I hope you realise that, and are never to be afraid to ask me anything, tell me anything or of being yourself around me, Ana?"

"Okay, I guess, I mean give me a few days and an awful lot of that patience you have, then we will be fine."

"Ha, me and patience, we haven't known each other long enough for you to see the impatient and demanding Christian Grey, he can be quite the cantankerous and demanding person, you only have to ask poor Andrea."

"So, what can I do for you to say sorry?" I bite my lip and cuddle in closer to him.

"Stop biting that lip, I want to bite it."

"What if I did this?" I ran my hand down his face. "What if I did this?"I kissed his cheek. "What if I did this?" He grinned as my hand wandered, and as I hit the wood, he laughed and covered my body with his.

"What if you stop teasing and start stripping, I got my spark back Baby..."

"Romance is dead..."

"Oh I highly doubt that Miss Steele, now please strip."

"You have impeccable manners too, oh me oh my. Now, do you like this?" I stand and shimmy from my jeans and bend over, my backside is now inches away from his face, and as I sway and strip, he groans. I can be the seductress. My fingers slowly open the buttons of my blouse and I let it slip slowly down my arms and then down to the floor, dancing around, my bra is the next to leave my body and as I stand over him, I dance, my near nakedness is arousing him in the trouser department, if the bulge in his pants is anything to go by?

"You have the nicest ass Ana; I want you to kneel here, please." He wants me in the sub stance; I am a little interested in seeing what he is like when he does his dom thing, but apprehensive too, because I did say I wasn't for trying, but I am curious to see if it is all I imagined it to be, painful and demeaning.

"Are you displeased with my dance Sir?" I look down and not at him.

"Ana, what do you think I am about to do to you?"

"I don't know, spank me? You have no whips or shackles."

"Ana, I wasn't going to do anything but look at you, look at me Baby, you are not my submissive you are my girlfriend."

"Oh..."

"Yes oh, Ana. Now, if it please my girlfriend I will forgo the strip I had planned for you and romance you."

"Oh no big shot, I want the strip and don't forget to swish the hips and shake what god gave you in my direction."

"Anastasia Steele... You shock me..."

"Nah, I don't but thanks for faking it." He starts stripping and shaking the junk in his damned fine trunk. He is far better at this than I am, and far more entertaining with what god gave him, he is stroking his dick and dancing when the trap door opens...

"Adam, get out of my house..." Christian's wood is slowly beating the retreat and I throw him a shawl.

"Err we have a strange woman demanding to see you, please Chris would you mind putting the equipment away. Sorry to interrupt the dance Ana, where were you going to put the dollar bills? They were some smooth moves though and Ana you should have shut the pretty pink curtains if you didn't want an audience, the woman in question was watching you and Sawyer saw her and did a take down. I have been sent to get you, because you have a visitor and yes I have sent for Taylor. Apparently, Sawyer says the woman, who is on a proscribed list, whatever the hell that is? She looks like she needs a few madwoman prescriptions; she is one hell of a lunatic. Dad has her in the barn."

"Did Dad see?" I flick my finger between Christian and me.

"No, just the mad woman, Sawyer said he didn't see anything, but if I did, he did."

"Thank you we will be there as soon as we get dressed, who is she?" Christian asks as I dress.

"I heard Sawyer called her Mrs Lincoln?"

"Thanks Adam, we will be there as soon as possible." His face is hard to read, anger is there for definite, but he has concern too for me I think?

"Can we take a rain check for the romance and the rest of the dance Mr Grey?"

"Yes Baby, I am so sorry she is here, god knows why she is here."

"I told you she hadn't finished; she has taken a desperate step to see you and to try and get her money back or her business, or you...?"

"She was warned Ana. I don't want her in my life, near my life or near you."

"Do you need the beauty chain?"

"No, but neither will I just give it her."

"Give them to her, without your financial backing and with the reduced clientele she will go bust in no time and then buy them back. How much are the worth?"

"Ten million, the locations are in the nicer areas of Seattle, Portland and the other places. I don't want to give her anything. I have given her enough."

"She gave you your start and the foothold in business and helped make your dreams come true and in doing so helped you make your billions, and before you bite my head off, I know you paid her back, call this you doing more than your due diligence, and let this be the end of your having to kiss her ass." He looks at me; his mouth is agape.

"I never kissed her ass." He smiles as we head down the ladder. "I may kiss yours though. I promise I will see what she wants. I am not promising this will go smoothly though and I hope to hell your father is well out of earshot."

"Afterwards we need to eat Christian, I my need a glass of wine. We may need it, I have a feeling this night is going to be a bloody long one. Come on Botox Barbie is waiting with Lucifer, and yup there was a pun intended. I may not have fed him today."

"Ana..."

"Christian..."

C POV:

Robbed of a very promising frolic in the tree house, I hold Ana's hand and we follow Sawyer to the barn, were earlier we did frolic in the hay. She has had more than enough repayment for the damned hundred grand she loaned me, tenfold, hell her surgeries have cost me in excess of a half million. I see Taylor arrive and he looks damned angry.

"Sawyer, how..."

"...I stopped her Sir, she was unarmed and just watching the tree house. I saw her walk by the house and through to the back paddock and towards the tree, she saw what I saw and began crying, well the sound was there, but she is shot up so tight with face fillers her tear ducts are shut tight. She screamed, shouted and cussed like a drunken Jarhead and they take some beating. No pun intended Mr Grey, Sir."

"I'm sure there was none taken, I think?" I say as Sawyer explains the how, now we need to see Elena and ask why, but I think I know why. Money makes her world turn and without it, she has been cast adrift by her friends and clients alike, I hold onto Ana's hand and we head in, Taylor walks in first. Ray has her sat on a hay bale, if ever someone looked out of place it was Elena, her red leather attire clashed with the rustic charm of Lucifer's house. Though, if it were Halloween, she would look right at home. Why did I not see the ugliness in her before now?

"Daddy, can you please leave Christian and Taylor to talk to Mrs Lincoln? I will come with you, its personal and I am sure she will be going as soon as they have spoken."

"No more drama than is necessary Chris, and you Mrs Lincoln, you are already on shaky ground, and if you ever threaten my daughter again, then you bet your bleached blonde roots will be way past due a touch up when you get out of my jail cell, and I will find some way of locking you up for a spell at the counties expense, do you hear me?" She sniggered and looked my way, she has a look of desperation and hunger about her, and I just need to know how did she find me?

"Oh Daddy I am sure you don't need to shout quite as loud in her direction, though she does have a problem hearing things, it's a given at her age, she does choose however to tend not to hear things if they don't go her way. How is your granddaughter, did she like the dress you bought her?" Ana leaves with her father after holding me tightly and kissing me. She is marking her territory and it is making Elena squirm.

"Ana, please stay because we have no secrets Baby, she will be fine with me Ray. Elena here is I believe a little drunk and worse for wear."

"Okay, but I'm coming after you if anything she does hurts Annie."

"I will be fine Daddy. Taylor and Sawyer are here. Besides it's only about a business they had together, isn't that so Mrs Lincoln?"

"Yes, she is fine. I have a few things to discuss with Christian. She is fine I have no issue with her. So can you take off theses cuffs, usually I find it a turn on, but I am not in the mood for them just now." I see Ray look towards me and I nod.

"She is all bark and I will have her driven back to Seattle as soon as we end our meeting." Ray seems to be a little hesitant. Ana nods and he releases her. He takes Adam and goes to sit in the house.

"Now, talk. What is it you want? I thought I made myself perfectly clear. That if you messed with me it would end in tears, yours. Now what are you doing here and how did you know where to find me?"

"Nice to see you too Christian, may I congratulate you both on your engagement." Is that why she is here?

"Ha, thank you, but it has little to do with you, what Ana and I are up to in our personal life, alas the ring was caught on camera. We have not gone public with it yet." Ana looks at me, smiles and purposely becomes a little clingy.

"I want my salons back or at least my fair share of them." She says, straight down to money business.

"You, over the years have taken more than your share of the profits! And whilst you were keeping what we had and how I lived to yourself, I stupidly turned a blind eye. When you told my parents however, then that made me rethink our deal and please do not threaten me with the doing my reputation more harm. I have enough money not to give a damn about what people think about me. I am good at what I do so my company, note the word my company will ride out any media frenzy about my prior life."

"Does she know you like to whip and punish girls who looked like Ella, your crack whore of a mother?"

"Anastasia knows everything about me, the subs, you and my secret room with whips and everything in it, what I do what I wanted and she has been amazingly understanding of the path I was on. She and I have no secrets, we started out with the truth and that's the way we will continue."

"All of it you old paedophile, fifteen, he was fifteen as are the others. This time you overplayed your hand Mrs Lincoln. I told Christian to give you the damned salons, but do you know what, fuck you. You were willing to tell me things that were and are Christian's secrets and that's just not fair."

"Life, little girl, is not fair ask your grandmother."

"Well as I live and breathe, you think I will shed one tear over your friend, Mae, then Mrs Lincoln you are mistaken. She like you liked to steal money and possessions, which were not hers to have in the first place. Very much like you in fact lining your pockets with the ill gotten gains from your shared business with Christian..."

"So, you are advising my protégé are you? Is he keeping you entertained with his big dick and the tricks he learnt from me?"

"What Ana and I have has fuck all to do with you Elena, as Ana said, she had convinced me to give you the salons back and sever my association with you forever, but you would be back with some other blackmail plot and send god knows how many more subs back to haunt me. Leila is fine, thanks for asking, she came to you for help and you played with her, used her in your petty vengeance. Well Elena, you can rot in hell. You may have your old home back in Chicago, and the one club you owned there, if and I repeat if you ever darken my door again, they revert back to me, as you know my contracts are airtight, have we a deal?"

"I want my salons back they were mine, not yours."

"I have already sold the salons, to a high end health chain and I am sure they took possession two hours ago. So I can't give you them back. Would that I could, so I gather you do not want your home and club back?"

"I want my New York home back and the club there. If you are giving me a home and a club I want those."

"So, do you not want to take me up on my generous offer?"

"I want..."I cut her off and hold Ana tighter.

"... I want a lot of things Elena, world peace, the end to hunger and for you not to be where I spend quite a lot of time and energy, a lot of my major deals take place in the Big Apple, as you know. I wouldn't want to bump into you when Ana and I have to visit. I wound down all my dealings in Chicago, so there is little or no chance of us seeing you ever again. To sweeten the pot I will give you one million dollars, if and I repeat if you go with Sawyer now to my father's law offices and sign the lengthy contracts he has for you. The clock is ticking Elena this is a take it or be damned deal... Tick tock, tick tock..."

"You bastard, one day I will get you Christian, one day you will be sorry, maybe not now but someone will out you as the masochist you are."

"Was Elena, was, I was what you made me. Ana has changed me and together we will be fine, now what is your answer, the clock has reached that time of day."

"Sawyer, take me to see Carrick... Christian, watch her she will drain you of your money."

"Listen Botox, I have more money than I will ever need, I, like the girls from Destiny's Child sang loud and proud...The shoes on my feet, I've bought it, the clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it, yes a foreign concept for you to understand, being independent like my ladies, I do it on my own and given I have my family's wealth behind me I do not need his, the rock though, he can buy me... Now, I think we have friends to see, whiskey to drink and farewells to be said, so farewell Mrs Lincoln, I would say it was a pleasure seeing you again, but alas I will never be able to eat a hot dog again without thinking of you in that way too tight outfit, you really cannot at your age pull off the rock chick look, so don't try."

"Why you..." She flew at Ana and well opps Ana moved, and it now it seems that Lucifer has a bed buddy...

"Sawyer hose her off and get her home, she can pack her home there, have security escort her to her Seattle home and have my movers pack and move her with their urgent transportation to Chicago."

"Sir, I will see she does what is asked of her and should I stay with her on her trip to Chicago?"

"No, I have a separate security detail for overseeing her move to pastures new. Oh and Elena, you really will feel the benefit of the hog mask, I hope this is the last time we ever meet or next time I will really finish you." I was free and I hoped free to move on with Ana. I never looked back and as Ana and I entered the house the place had become a very rowdy place, beers and whiskey flowed, songs were being sang loudly. Ana and I mingled, I entered the room were Gabe was laid out, People had placed various mementos on the casket, I looked at the man who for intent and purpose looked to be sleeping. I could have sworn Ana said that it was a closed casket? Damn,I wasn't expecting that.

"The dead can do you no harm son; it's the living you have to worry about. Here he is the man himself. He wouldn't hurt you in life Chris; he won't in death either. He would have liked you, because you make Annie laugh. Did you sort out that woman?"

"I did Ray, I really did, with Ana's help and understanding."

"She is very understanding of others; so much so that she puts others before herself."

"That's what I love about your daughter; her good heart and her ability to understand what I need before I seem to be able to fathom it out for myself."

"That woman, she was a piece of work, did she fathom her needs out?"

"In a way, Ana helped me get a great deal of closure on a dark time in my life, that woman held a part of me prisoner for so damned long that I thought the things she said were true and that I was unable to be normal and do things like guys my age did without thinking. Perhaps that's why Ana is good for me, she allows me to think better of myself."

"Yeah that's my daughter for you. She has us right where she wants us; she has the brains and the fiery temper of her late mother and grandfather here. They could fix up a hell of a word storm when they had a half a mind to; I mean I should have known they were related, the way they all did that to perfection. So, what is it between you and Annie? I know the ring was from her Grandfather Wilkes, is that something you see, I mean is this something you see as leading to other things?"

"I hadn't thought that far down the way, but I love her, even this early into this madness I know that much already."

"The heart wants what the heart wants. It's a hell of a thing that hits you when you least expect it. I know I never looked back when Carla served me those fluffy buttermilk pancakes. I was a goner that day and so happy I helped Harry to change his tire. Gabe would have approved of you, and did you hear I am going to have a grandbaby?"

"What..."I gasp for air, how the fuck did that happen?

"Relax; you went kind of pale there for a moment Chris, not Ana, she is kind of a career girl and wants to wait for a while. No, it's Adam, well Adam and Georgia, they told me earlier. Imagine that, Carla would have been so pleased and don't get me started on Gabe being a great grandfather, that man there, he lived for those kids and Carla." I look at the man in question and he looks different to my mother, he looks at peace, my mother looked in pain, well in my nightmares anyhow, she looked hurt, she looked ugly, she looked dark. I stare and wish I had seen him alive and with Ana and his family.

"So, do you see a future for you and Annie then?" I look at Ray and then back at her grandfather.

"She is going to be a big part of mine, yes and eventually I may get up courage to ask for more."

"Well as the credit card girl said to me yesterday, you have been pre approved."

"I have been pre approved, for a credit card? Why do I, or you for that matter, need a credit card?"

"I don't, but I enter competitions and get cold calls all the damned time, it kills time. Now, here's to the good times and the bad, for without one we wouldn't have the other and I approve if you want to ask her to move in with you or do what it is you young ones do these days..." I gulped the whiskey offered up and said a silent prayer for Gabe to guide me, and hope Ana and I do manage to go there sometime down the line...

"Christian, oh there you are. Oh who opened the casket, I thought we agreed that Ash did not need to see this, to see Pappy?"

"I opened it; I'm cool with it, besides he looks asleep, Dad, I am going to my room, I have things to do and people to talk to, I sat with him already, not much of a conversation though. He likes the women fighting over him."

"Funny Ash, I will come up and see you later, get some shut eye and please don't stop up all night, we have a big day tomorrow, a very big day."

"I know Ana, I helped Adam with the grave, the lads helped too, he's good and deep, just like he wanted and next to Mom. I won't be up long all that exercise has made me ache, I mean it Ana I ache in place I didn't think you could, I may have to get out and come running with you, I nearly had to borrow Danny's inhaler."

"Damn it Adam was supposed to do that, not you."

"It was good talking about Pappy and with the others he helped. He was great you know Chris, really great. Night you two, I think I like being rich, I like the idea of the youth centre too, it's somewhere for people to hang out, its why the guys have been using Big Red Chris to meet up in, they didn't do anything wrong, it was somewhere warm to go."

"Thanks we gathered as much, besides the fence is hot wired now, Ash when we are at work..."

"It's Mr Grey, Boss or Sir?"

"It is, when I am there. Now let's get some of this rabble home, Taylor, Prescott round them up and ship them home."

"Mr Grey, the package is on the way to Seattle and security will see to it she gets to your fathers office and to Chicago. Gail has sent a food parcel. Miss Steele, Ana, you have my deepest sympathy for your sad loss. Sir, is there anything else? Gail has also sent your casual wear; it is in Ana's room here. We will be back in the morning; Sawyer is stopping in Seattle overnight and flying back with Stephan and your father. He flew Mrs Lincoln home; he didn't relish spending more time with her than needed."

"He did? Good I didn't think of flying her back."

"Umm, he had to cuff her and gag her; she, according to Sawyer got quite the kick out of it."

"I bet she did. Now, we need to get the oldies home and I will see you in the morning as you said, and remember you are not to be in uniform."

"Sir..."

He left and I took Ana in my arms and cried. The room was empty apart from Gabe, Ana and I. I then let loose and cried, I cried as I have never cried before, not in anger, as it was when they took me from my mother or when and when her pimp marked me, it seems to be cleansing, therapeutic and better than the last time I remembered crying. Ana had helped close a large chapter of my life and helped me find some closure with my mother issues. What happens next in my crazy life?

* * *

I appreciate your comments some make me roll on the floor laughing some make me angry but all of them show me you have read the story, thank you...


	20. Chapter 20

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, as I do when writing it, or at least pm me and discuss my story faults...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty: Is that a fox in the forest?

Ana's POV:

The night has been long, and Christian has been here to help me with the good, the mad and the bad friends. There are people here from as far away as Seattle to nearby Grays Harbour, all coming to pay their respects. Christian has helped me to cope; he has been super supportive, loving, caring and understanding. He and I spent time alone with Gabe, time that seemed to help him finally face the death of his own mother. I held him as he cried, but said nothing, because we each grieve in our own way and in our own time, it just happens to have taken Christian a long time to let go of the ghosts that haunt him. My own mother dying wasn't sudden, it wasn't because she had killed herself, and we had time with her, time to adjust. Christian was a small child, frightened and alone. I guess it made a lasting impression and fed his neuroses about being abandoned and his inability to love and be loved. I guess this is the first of many revelations that will carry our relationship forward, hopefully never into battle.

We, including Christian-I-don't-do-manual-labour-Grey, have readied the horses, the glass of the hearse has been polished and the brass shines as if it is brand new, I caught Christian on his phone asking Taylor if there was a tool for buffing brass, and I laughed as he accidentally pressed the speaker button, I swear I think Jason Taylor had a heart attack, one that his boss was working with his hands, two he needed advice on buffing, Taylor told him it was a lot like getting one's self off, I didn't see the likeness and three had we taken photographic proof of his labours and if so could he have copies; to which I think the words fuck and off were used and I think Christian fired his ass too, before he turned the phone off and proceeded to buff the brass manually.

Everything is ready and I'm ready for a little of that old thing called sleep. I see my man is busy talking to Jojo, I smile and point to the stairs. He will follow me up, safe in the knowledge Dad is in the old brewery, they have found traces of the other girls there, clothes shoes and other things. Georgia is here with Adam in the lounge resting; she looks so happy, and Adam is like a grinning fool, they were joined by Kate and Elliot a while ago. They are here to pay their respects and I am pooped, so I head up. My older brother can earn the title eldest Steele child, I look in on Ash and he is asleep, he is snoring, as I tuck him in, he snuggles into the comforter as he does each and every time I do this. Closing the door, I find myself wrapped in two strong comforting arms.

"Is your little brother asleep?"

"He is sleeping on a cloud with the angels as Mom used to say! Thanks for today Christian; you have been amazing. You are amazing!"

"I am doing the boyfriend thing right, I think? I am meant to be supportive, am I not doing it right Baby?"

"You are doing the boyfriend thing very well, you do so many things well, the sex thing, stripping for me, the kissing is very more-ish, and I need lots more hugging, and you order people around to perfection, but I would say that's the mega control freak in you, just as you handled Botox Barbie, that was very arousing seeing you put her in her place, but part of me thinks she got off on it and that she is not gone for good!" He laughs and holds me even closer.

"Well, I do things well do I? I will have to improve my game plan, I want an excellent, not a well! As to Elena, we can but hope that she is gone for good. It was worth giving her what I did, just to have her gone, but she will be back, it's who she is. For now though, I need to make sure the girl I am holding is coping with this as well as she looks to be doing?"

"I am, well I think I am anyway? I have chosen the song I want to sing, the boys have got the hog cooking in the barbeque pit and my brothers have stacked the hay bales for the pig run, the whole place has the carnival feel that he wanted, we have jugglers and clowns, the hall of mirrors, the shooting range, hot dog stalls, candyfloss makers, the hog roast, the beer tent, and the dunk tank, we stopped short of hiring the carousel, Gabe loved the carnie coming to town, he really did!" He smiles, yes, it's not your normal final goodbye, I have to admit but what he wanted he is getting.

"I have never been to a happy funeral before, it will be the first one I think I will enjoy attending." I smile.

"Mom's was quiet and respectful, but Gabe, Gabe wanted to go out with a thunderclap of excitement, which he is getting."

"Well, if there is anything else I can do let me know."

"I will, I do have a crick that needs some attention. Here in my back."

"I live to get rid of the crick, is it here Baby?" He touches my back.

"Lower, much lower." I say.

"Any lower and I will be... Oh, that part of you has the crick, why did you not say so sooner, I bet your sexy lady parts are sore; having a crick there is not pleasant!"

"Oh it isn't, but I think ridding me of it will be." We disappear into my room and I lock the door, Adam is not interrupting us again tonight. I have the practice covered, our new vets are on call, the funeral is squared away, and I missed out on the strip show from the hunky guy ridding me of my damned crick. His hand is searching out the tight muscle, and as he hits the spot, I murmur my thanks, god do I thank him, over and over.

"Ana, do you have any more niggles?" He sniggers as he says it, because he has just brought me to an amazing orgasm and he knows it was good. My lady bits are definitely crick free, shucks I think I have found another crick forming. "Ana, I wasn't aware I had any, oh hell, Ana, hell Ana, that isn't a crick Baby but fuck you can massage it." I'd slipped my hand down his front and had found his bulge, there is nothing small about this problem and so I drop to my knees and rid him of his cumbersome jeans, he looks down with that salacious grin of his.

"Christian, is this a crick?"

"No Ana I believe that is my dick. It may need a hand in relaxing, and if you really want to I would love..." He winked and his head nodded at his engorged penis, okay I guess he wants what he wants, bring it on Mr Grey.

"You want me to do that with these?" I pointed to my lips. "If I do this, how tense are you feeling?" I stopped asking questions and concentrated on alleviating the crick in his dick! I think I need a new word crick has been over used in reality and in my head...

"Ana, oh go you're good at that, very good very good..." I am, am I? I knew he loved this particular oral treat and feasted on him, quickly, slowly, hard, soft, variety is the spice of life and I loved spicing our lives up. I am going to read up on some of the lesser kinky acts I can perform on him. I want to please him and I am a little inquisitive as to what he got out of it. Hell, what did I know, I was a virgin and meek and mild two weeks ago and now I am giving head, I must ask Kate why it is called that, when I am nowhere near his head?

"Oh god Ana, you really are quick learner, yes Baby just like that." I carry on until he withdraws quickly from my mouth and I find myself on my bed being stripped, my clothes are everywhere and the look in his eyes is quite, well primal? There is a hunger in his them and I like it, biting my lip I look down and quicker than I can say 'open sesame' I am open and he has thrust his dick so far inside me I gasp. My breath is taken away and the air is sucked out of my lungs, each part of me is tingling, my sex is throbbing as his dick pounds my sex.

"Oh... Oh...Oh... Crap, crap, oh crap I am coming so hard, so hard stop please stop, oh god don't, don't stop, please do not stop..."

"I don't intend to Baby, I, do, not, intend, to..." He thuds into me and screws into me, like he is trying to get as far in as he can, yes, please...

I gasp as I feel an amazing build up of pain, a harsh pain, and a yet a nice pain, can that even be possible. I want it to stop, but I don't want it to stop, confusing feelings are running through my brain. Forget the feelings in my breasts, my nipples are so taught and hard and they are so damned tender I have had to stop touching them. Then there, there were the feelings in my lady garden, joy fear and oh god I feel confused and so in love with him, he is pounding my sex to death, he and his balls are thumping so hard, it feels like some sort of sex code is being used, a sort of Morse code for communication between the vagina and the penis, shit are they communicating? What were, a few moments ago primal acts, have now turned into something else, he has turned into a Neanderthal. My boyfriend the caveman is killing me with his sexual prowess and as my mind starts to feel like he has killed me, I hear the words yellow come from my mouth and he slows down, yellow what did I say that for? He comes inside me, and it feels like an erupting volcano, hot, fast flowing and it spilled out of me the same way. What the hell happened and why was that so different?

"Ana are you okay, I'm stopping Baby. Ana speak to me, Ana, Ana..."

"Okay, yellow was what again, stop or slow down in your safe thing word thing?" I gasp for breath; I love this man, so much I cling on to him like he is going to run from me.

"Ana I have stopped Baby are you okay?" Please don't leave me because I said that word.

"What happened, why did I say that word?"

"You had a multiple orgasm Baby and I got lost in the moment, never be sorry you used the safe word Ana, never, its meant for moments like that, moments were we are both consumed with passion. Ana that was fucking amazing, amazing and different, who knew vanilla was so fucking good?"

"It's my favourite flavour... Christian, my god that was so good, I hope I didn't ruin it?"

"No, no you didn't, but I would like to do that again?"

"You went all cave man on me Grey!"

"Forgive me, I only meant to go all Dom on your ass!"

"Dom on my ass is that what it was?"I ask as I am now being wrapped in his arms, somehow we are beneath my comforter and we are snuggling.

"No, it was nothing like that, it was different, and a high like no other I have ever felt before. Ana are you not happy. I stopped, had you said red I would have pulled out."

"No, I'm far from happy, I'm as mad as hell you stopped, because it was out of this world amazing, and if you don't kiss me now I may just sulk, oh and thank you the massage was just wonderful."

"I live to serve, and I do want to serve you Baby."

"Okay then, serve me Minion, I need a drink and I need some sleep, oh and peel me a grape kind Sir!" I am pushing my luck, but as he laughs, I collapse onto his chest and as my head nestles into him, I slip into a very nice slumber...

C POV:

I love this precious woman lay on my chest, as she snuggles into me I know whatever we have is special. I know it's love, I know it's a foreign concept to me and I am learning more about it from her. I very nearly asked her to marry me as I came, but she uttered the word yellow and I was stunned into silence. I felt that deeply about her, I need her in my life and I want her to be my life, is it too soon, probably? Will I ask her to marry me, definitely? My mother for one will be rooting for that result, as will Gran. In my arms is the future Mrs Christian Grey. I just have to convince her it's what she wants; hell, she may already want that, I am quite the catch. I fall asleep as she strokes my chest, what once made me physically sick now soothes me to sleep... We are woken by a tapping on the door; our modesty is covered by a cotton sheet.

"Ana, we have lots to do, get up Dad is on his way he has been up all night they caught a break oh and your friends are here to help." Ash is whispering through the door.

"Thanks Ash, we will be with you shortly. Is Kate still here?"

"No, no she and Elliot are at her place. Adam took Georgia, and they are in his room here and are getting up too. Please get up, Aunt Violets here and all the grabby aunts and their granddaughters including Cyanide and Sherry are here, don't leave me alone with them please?"

"We will be down quicker if you left us to wash and dress Ash, Christian will come and keep you company."

"Thanks Baby, throw me to the wolves, I am sadden you want them mooning over me."

"Aww, is that a sulk? I trust you to put them in their place, besides Violet will have them oh and Christian, watch the old dears they grab butt and don't let go, remember keep that cute tushie against the wall!"

"Okay, I can have a shower can I, first?"

"Okay, but we will have to share, the water won't last."

"I do like to conserve water, where at all possible. Fuck me last night was good, Baby really good, can we have a re-run later, if you please?" I hear a snigger behind the door.

"Err... I am still here you two and I'd keep it down if I were you, this old place isn't soundproofed you know?" I smile as Ana tells Ash politely, to get the fuck from her landing...

After a quickie in the shower, that wasn't a real quickie, it was more of a leisurely pleasure session under lukewarm water, but we managed to wash our sins away. After which Ana dressed in the prettiest pale blue dress I have ever seen her wear, she looked fresh and very virgin like, very innocent and lost almost. She is dreading today, so I need to man up and be there for her, yet give her the space she needs too, being a boyfriend is hard work and is a actually harder than brokering mega million dollar trade deals, those I do understand, women, well Ana, yes Ana she is a totally alien concept for me to grasp, but grasp it I will because she is one day going to be my wife...

"Why are you grinning like you have just found the cure for cancer?"

"I am happy, very happy and I wish I had that cure Baby, listen is there anyone I should be aware of?"

"No, they all pretty much grab, but Ada, she clings on like a limpet and watch Sheridan, she does too."

"I am spoken for. Ana it will be okay today, you know?"

"I do thanks to you and the others, it will be more than fine, can you fasten the clasp on this necklace you bought me, it goes lovely with this dress, thank you." The sapphire in it matches her beautiful eyes and was why I bought it with the watch. I would drown her in jewels that sparkle blue, and diamonds that glint in the sunlight. Poetical and very un-Christian like.

"It does, here let me. I wish you would let me buy you more."

"Thank you, the thought that you want to, is enough for me, besides I am kind of rich enough to buy my own you know?"

"I didn't thanks for the heads up; next you will want me to sign a pre-nup?"

"Pre-nup; as in a pre nuptial agreement, Christian, what do you mean?"

"I meant it as a joke a hahaha thing, but would it be so bad thinking about it?" Opps from the look in her eye, yes a bad, it was a bad thing to joke about, but I wasn't joking... "Ana, I'm going down before I say something to ruin today, bear with me I will slip up a lot, please just smile and forget I said it?"

"Okay, I guess we do say things in jest, I will follow you down and Christian, I would sign one, a pre-nup if ever we did take this further, but way down the line sunshine, way, way down the line. Go Grey and remember ass against the walls or heavy furniture oh and Ada's only four foot odd, she may dart in small places to get her butt grab in." I smile and head down, way down the line she has as good as said she will marry me, and I have a reason to smile, she didn't say no.

"Hello young man, where is young Annie?"

"Mrs Hyde, she is just coming down."

"I told you it's Violet. Now, come sit with me, the others are just fixing breakfast, how are you finding it here?"

"I love it and the people. Everyone has been so good to me and my family."

"We are a very amenable bunch we yokels! A birdie, namely Adam says you want to buy some land from me?"

"I would like to, the strip between the mountain and the brewery, so we can use the land for the mall and for a new entrance to the brewery. I can come over and talk in the week, if that's okay?"

"I can shake your hand on it now, it's just a scrap of dirt road and brush land, and the goodness went long ago from the soil. Have it valued and here shake on it. It gives me an opportunity to expand the stables and not have to ask Jackson for the money. Can we keep this to ourselves for a while?"

"Of course, and my hand shake is my bond that I will be more than fair, and meet your demands."

"Oh hell Chris, never say that to a woman who is old enough to be your mother, and hasn't had company in years, I may like being a leopard."

"I think the term is cougar?" I correct her and laugh as I remember Ana calling Elena a cougar.

"Nope, I am a leopard and I don't want to change my spots either, as Gabe will testify, you're a long time dead and I want to live a little. Now, watch out for Sheridan, she is after another try at winning you over. Don't be fooled she is as charming as a snake oil sales man and as slippery as a snake too."

"Thank you for the warning, have you met my grandmother yet, she like you shoots from the hip?"

"I did yes, she was asking me for your opinion on the old orchards here and on your property, we are going to be firm friends I like her, she has chutzpah, as my old grandmother used to say. Now go eat and keep that cute backside away from Ada she has spotted you." I kiss her cheek and head to find Ana, who sneaked in past me with a grin on her face; yes, I love my woman...

"Ana, where is your boyfriend?" I hear someone questioning Ana. "Sherry says it's all for show, where is he, has he had enough and gone home?"

"Ana, there you are Baby, when did you sneak out of bed, I missed you." I kiss her neck and hold her. "Ana, what are we having for breakfast I'm famished Baby?"

"Baby, terms of endearment, how cute Riley, Freddie, Jane and Kylie, this is Christian Grey, Ana's boyfriend!"

"Hello ladies, Sheridan, I see you are back, I hope this time you remember where you are and whose home you are in. As to your questions, yes Ana and I are dating and yes it's all true, no we are not doing it for show and yes we are in love!" I tell her and her coven, loudly and clearly. Ana smiles and hands me a cup of strong coffee and a breakfast plate. When did I turn into a preppy cheerleader type of a man? I swear I nearly bitch slapped her too. I have lived with Mia long enough to know a bitch when I see one, not that Mia is, but her friends are and are loud and yes I want to murder them, and yes I have little or no patience for them either, preppy cheer leaders all act the same and have the same motto: 'Oh My God really, really, you don't say'... I have heard Mia and Lily say it enough, and here I am with the fairies again, O.M.G...

"Christian, come and meet a few family members, girls, keep your eyes off the prize, its mine and I do mean all of you and Sheridan, mind your manners and tell your grandmother, that Jojo is not to be spoken to today in your grandmothers usual condescending ways, Jojo, is the lady of the house today and as his dearest and closest friend and the woman he wished he had married, she is to be treated as such, do you all hear me, today we are saying goodbye to my grandfather, not trying to land my man." I smile and take her through to the porch where there are a sea of faces, where the hell did this lot come from. It looks like Elvis is alive, and he is living out his retirement here in Montesano, there are several men in Hawaiian shirts and I swear I see Elliot fitting in perfectly.

"The dress code was beach wear, really Eliot will love it. Who are they all?"

"These are my new residents of The Gables Retirement Village, I had my offer accepted, its mine as soon as I sign the paperwork. Everyone this is my boyfriend, Christian Grey, he lives here now and I want you all to be nice and welcome him. Christian, please sit with me and eat this, I don't know when we will get the chance to talk before... Before, before we bury Pappy." And here she is the hardnosed Ana has gone and here in her place is Gabe's granddaughter, his very strong granddaughter, who is at last grieving. How I wish I had met the man who has drawn half the county to his final farewell. A turn out that I am sure is well deserved. I am seated next to a very old man, really old and he seems to be nodding off, I have gently poked him just to see if we are digging another hole. He snaps out of his nap and looks at me like I am the spawn of Satan. Sorry, I was just checking mister.

"Did I put the fear of Christ in you? Well sorry, but you get to my age and sleep is a prerequisite to breathing! Sleeping, breathing, eating and farting, that's what I have to look forward to. That and my twice weekly bed bath, those I enjoy. Now, who are you, and why am I here?" Oh my god, I am sat next to angry granddad. Wow, he is either really witty and has a sense of humour or he is suffering from some sort of old person thing?

"I am Christian Grey Sir, pleased to meet you."

"Grey you say, good to meet you, now where do you stand on politics?"

"I don't much care for it; I deal with enough red tape and idiots in business, so I tend to skirt away from politics."

"Do they hound you for contributions, they do my family. I say a dollar to charity is a dollar well spent, a dollar to politics is like feeding a sea lion a shrimp, not enough to feed it so they keep coming at you for more, flapping their flappers and barking at you. Now Grey, what are we doing here and why am I dressed for a party is it someone's birthday?" I am going out of my mind, is this for real, is Elliot filming this? Ana comes to my rescue.

"Hello Dr Holden, how are you this fine morning?"

"I am fine Annie, how's your mother?" What, she is dead, what is wrong with him?

"She is resting Sir, and how are you?" Okay, where did that come from Ana?

"Talking politics to this chap, where is Gabe we had a lunch date he missed out on this week, is he not feeling well?" Okay, I am relaxed and confused, but relaxed.

"No, he's not been well, How are you?" Ana says, as she rubs his arm gently

"Me, I am fine, hello young man and what are you called?"

"Grey Sir, Christian Grey, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, where do you stand on politics son?" I smile okay, he has some sort of dementia, I guess?

"I don't Sir, they only want money and they never have enough."

"My thoughts exactly, that and they should all be shot at dawn. Now Annie where is Gabe?" Oh, time for me to sit in the garden. He won't remember I spoke to him; he seems to be on a loop, Ana kisses his cheek and follows me, I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Ana what was wrong with him?"

"He is old Christian, very old he was a hundred and two a while back and he forgets things, he was the first proper doctor here. He is a nice man, a very nice man. Thank you for talking to him."

"Ana, I like it, talking to people."

"Really I took you for a talker at people. Now, where were we?"

"Having coffee, and eating bacon and egg rolls. Now how are you feeling, I notice you are finally letting out the emotion? It's not good to bottle it in. Look what it did to me for nearly thirty years."

"I will be okay once we get the burial over and I sing my song for him, then we get to celebrate the man who believed in the barter system."

"What did you barter for this lot?"

"I didn't have too, he let them use his land to set out the carnie on, and has done for many years, he was in this barter for the long haul and he'd planned this day for years. Now kiss me, we have to get ready, it's nearly time and everyone will be waiting to head out soon." I lean in and gently kiss her soft lips and as I do I hear her father coughing.

"Annie, we're ready if you are, Christian hold her tightly, because she isn't as strong as she thinks she is Son. I leave her in your capable hands and Christian, your folks are here too. Annie, are you ready? It will soon be over and then we try and win a coconut from the shy."

"Count me in Daddy, Christian I am ready, hold me tightly and do not let me go, my legs are jellified right now and I feel sick and I am going to faint. Why is it so damned hot?"

I hold her and as we approach the glass hearse, I see her crumble, not a pleasant thing to see but as I hold her close, she seems to pick up a little. Not a great deal, but enough to shuffle behind the jazz band and Gabe's finally ride home. We head to Ana's parents home and to the tree, the old oak tree where Ana's mother lies. It looks pretty here and the view across their land and towards my home is spectacular. The coffin is placed on the strips and we stand back as Ray speaks to the gathered crowd; all good solid kindly thoughts of a man who must have been a power to behold and one this town and her people will miss dearly, if the stories they are telling are anything to go by.

"As most of you know Carla here and Gabe are in fact father and daughter, it was an unspoken bond, but it was something they both knew about, without actually saying it aloud. They had an endearing love and one I have with my children, thanks to learning from Gabe the importance of family, today his grandchildren and me, we say goodbye to their grandfather. Today and I say goodbye to a man I considered my friend, my teacher, my father and a hell of a clever man, and I for one will miss him like crazy.

I know some of you didn't like the fact that for nearly fifty five years he allowed the circus to pitch up and rest for winter here, I will let you in on a secret; he always wanted to run away and join them. Alas, he always put his family first and put his own aspirations on the back burner for the sake of that family, I for one thank him for that, because had he run away to join the carnie, I wouldn't have Carla and these three fine children. Now that's enough of my speechifying, I am handing you over to Annie; she is going to sing his favourite song, Annie when you are ready?" She stood by the coffin and started to sing, she was joined by the oboe player from the jazz band, and then she sings...

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true..."_

Wow she sings it like Eva Cassidy, the people gathered must have heard her sing before, some wipe a silent tear away, others cry not so silently, Jojo in the main has gently sobbed all the way through. Ray is looking into the ground, fighting back tears. Ana, my poor baby is holding on by the skin of her teeth.

_"Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me..._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly, birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why, can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why, oh why can't I?_

Goodbye Pappy and say a big hello to Mom for me, and remember we love you always and forever, Goodnight Grandpa..." She steps back as the jazz band play a soulful tune as his coffin is lowered into the ground; my arms are holding her up.

"Don't let me go Christian, don't stop holding me, I will fall without you. Don't let me fall."

"I've got you Baby, let it out, cry the tears you need to. I'm here always and forever Baby, always and forever." And that does it she sobs. She turns and I keep her upright as she cries. I wish I could take the pain away. I do the next best thing and comfort her. Each person throws a flower in the grave and steps back. Ana kisses the bunch of shamrocks and a bunch of wild daisies, she gently throws them in and she too then steps away. As people pass, they shake the families hand and I stand behind Ana as she leans against me. They need some quiet time and I head towards my family. It looks like a works picnic, or at least the one I attended when Ros made me go. I usually have a holiday booked around the time she plans it, but last years she sucker punched me and changed the date, I had to attend... One was enough for me to decide never go again, or so I thought at the time, but with Ana by my side I could reconsider.

"Son, your girl has the voice of an angel, is she okay?"

"I guess so Dad, she seems to be coping well. Mom how are you?"

"Stunned and shocked at how pleasant this all is, a celebration of life, I am going for a cotton candy care to join me Chris? I saw Ana hold you, are you okay with that now?"

"Yes Mom, I am good with the touches from the people I trust and love, I'm just sorry it took me so long to appreciate them, to appreciate everything you and Dad did and do for me."

"I like the effect Ana is having on you. I like it very much."

"I do Mom, I really do. Now; one cotton candy for my lovely mother, one sickly sweet treat." I hand her the pink fluffy treat on a stick and smile as she touches me. I guess she likes it. "Gran, do you want one too?" She is walking to my other side and is taking everything in. I feel her arm come around my waist and she hugs me.

"Thought I'd get one in too, now this is the craziest funeral I have ever been to, but as your mother says it's a good way to celebrate. The other grave there was that Ana's mother?"

"It was; it was where she watched her children play, where she read to them and where she asked to be laid to rest, to watch over them."

"It's going to be good living here; we needed it, all of us especially you. Now I think there's a young lady heading your way, and she looks in need of hug. I really like her Christian, I really do."

"I do too."

"Do I hear wedding bells and have the need to buy new hat?" I laugh as Ana is at last back at my side.

"In time Mrs Trevelyan, in time I will make an honest man of him." I gasp; she said that aloud?

"Ana, you said that was way down the road. What made you change your mind?"

"I haven't, it is still way down the road, but I like the idea of being with you more. For now though we make do with sleepovers and taking our time."

"I can do that; sleepover at mine tonight I'm missing Booty." She grins.

"That would be acceptable, come on we need to mingle. Kate and Elliot have your dog look." I glance over and Booty is behaving. She is walking by Elliot, I think I have spent too much time away; he's stolen my dog. She gets excited and jumps around, how sad am I that I think this is a good thing? Ana and I play with the dog and take him from Elliot, he and Kate are very comfortable and cosy with each other, is she the one to tame his wild ways. I see our mother watching us and she must be thinking the same thing, her smile says she looks happy. The Grey Boys are happy and in love...

"Christian, I want a hot dog, how about you?"

"Do you know what's in them Ana?"

"Well yes silly, they are one hundred percent farm reared hog, handmade by the Johnsons on their farm. Do you want one, and if you do, you have to have onions, that way we can both have onion breath together?"

"Okay I thought they were made from the crap food processors didn't have a use for. Pile on the onions Baby and mustard. This is a very cool celebration of life, you did him proud and the song Ana was just perfect."

"Thank you, it was either that or wind beneath my wings again. Christian, who is that trying to get your attention?" I look up and see yet another face from my past, what the fuck is she doing here? "She is one of the others isn't she?"

"She is and I wonder if this is Elena's doing. Can we go and see what she wants together, Taylor is behind her."

"Does she have a name?" Ana asks.

"She is called Willow, Willow Howard and she is an attorney, or she was." I look around and see my father coming towards us. Fuck please tell me she doesn't work for him. She does, she fucking does.

"Willow you came, good, good Christian, meet my new assistant for the office here, she has agreed to come and work for me. Let me introduce you Willow..."

"...We have already met. Willow, this is my girlfriend Ana, Ana meet Willow. Willow did you know who you were applying to, when you applied for the position?"

"I did and as it is one of the best companies to work for and there was no ulterior motive in my doing so nothing more than it being a very good job. If it worries you I can stay in Seattle?" My father realises who she was to me and steps back. I cannot control who he hires, but to live here near Ana and I is just too much.

"Hello, I'm Ana as he said, so you are going to be living here and working here, or will you commute in?"

"No, no I can't be spending half day travelling in and out, I have a house here already. I love the place and my husband likes it too." I didn't realise she was married; I need new checks done.

"Oh that's good, what does he do for a living, is he a lawyer too?"

"No, no he is a paramedic, he's coming over now with our baby, Darcy, we are springing the surprise on his mother today, apparently the baby will mend a few bridges, I hope so anyway, because Darcy has been such a blessing, she is just the best baby in the world, but I am biased." Fuck me she is married to Hogan Hyde, I really need to do those damned checks. Wow...

"Hogan, we meet again. Is this the little girl who changed you from a D.I.C.K then?" Willow looks at me and then Hogan. "We trained together and he sent me down the river, good luck with him, you will need it, look out Jackson and Violet have seen you, and she is heading this way Hogan, you can take Darcy into the house, it will be more private for you and the sun is way too hot for her. It was nice seeing you Willow." Violet takes one look at her granddaughter and I see the look, Darcy has done the job of melting her grannies heart.

"Hogan Hyde, you are in so much trouble son, who is this precious child and who was stupid enough to hitch her cart to you? Hello I am Violet Hyde and very pleased to meet you."

"Hello, I am the one who tamed your son and this little joy is the reason he smiles a lot. Darcy Violet Hyde, meet your granny. I'm Willow Hyde, his wife and mother to the cherub you hold, I am also the new attorney here." We leave them to it. Taylor has gone to do the necessary. I don't need to know more about how they met and baby talk, I am just getting my head around she is living in the same town as me. Fuck me...

"Ana, that was..."

"That was fine, everyone has exes and you are no exception. Carrick is she really good at her job?"

"The best and she worked right up to having her baby; she is good at her job Chris. I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask, because it isn't something that comes up in conversation, do you know my son, when obviously she did, is she, is she one of the others and do you want me to send her back to Seattle?"

"No, she will be fine, and yes in answer to that question, she was, she and I were acquainted for short while, I am the one who paid for her to finish her degree. Dad it's fine really and she seems very happy with her lot. Ana are you okay?"

"I am; I know you don't believe me but I am. Now Carrick, are you coming for a flutter on the hog race?"

"I am, I have a couple of dollars on Lucifer, any tips?"

"Yeah, bet on the others he's a lazy pig."

She really is okay with my past; wow what did I do to have her in my life? As we meander over, I think about the others and my past life and wonder if had I met someone like Ana way back then would I be different, would I be joining Dad's firm instead of being where I am today? I like where I am now, I really do. I see Jackson Hyde drive off, obviously, he will have his nose out of joint and babies always top a Momma's boy. Mia did, she swallowed up all Moms time and all our affection, me included, she made me speak, hers was the first name I uttered, she saved me then and Ana is saving me now, I am such a happy bastard right now. Ana takes a call.

"Sorry I have to take this, I wonder where the boys are. Tim and Gerry have only been here a few days now and have nearly taken on all of mine and Kate's workload. Hello Ana Steele, on call veterinary, how can I help you?" She has it on speaker as we make our way to my car.

"Hello, I am so sorry I got your number off Bing, you are the nearest vet to Creston's Woods, I think I hit a deer, in fact I know I hit something, because it's dinged my nearside wing. It ran off and judging by the blood pool its hurt real bad. I have to be going but I have tied a scarf around the tree, it's just near the turnoff, I'm sorry but have to get home my sitter is waiting."

"That's fine and thank you, not everyone would have bothered." She ended the call and looked at me.

"Fancy being my partner, we may have to hunt for it?"

"I like these emergencies you face, come let's get your bags and what about your gun?"

"I will use the rifle I have here, if it needs it. I hope it doesn't."

We head off; apparently, the guys are busy with farm calls? I don't know what that entails but Ana is more than happy to go, and I am more than happy to follow her, because I am smitten. Approaching the turn off Ana spots the scarf and tells me to take the dirt path, which I do. We pull up at a gate and get out, Ana looks strange in galoshes, when she's dressed up for a party and her pretty dress will get ruined.

"Shush, I can hear it crying it's a fox, not a deer. It seems to be coming from the old Yeller place, I bet its under the porch. Come on it's just over there." She points and we follow, yes we, Samantha Prescott is doing her job and has followed, she gets a bonus for that.

"Sir that is not a fox; Ana get back, Ma'am step back that is a man's voice." Ana does as she is asked because Prescott used Ma'am.

"Are you sure Prescott?" I ask, stupidly, that's what I pay her for, to be sure!

"Yes Sir, whomever that is, it is a man enjoying a very loud climax, or he is in a great deal of pain." I guess it is. I shouldn't laugh but I do. As we approach the window of the incredibly well maintained cottage, this is not an abandoned building, we are all looking in and I swear I do a double take. Jack Hyde is half dressed as a fucking animal and he is attending to a fox. A human sized fox. Mr Hyde is follower and practicing, Furrie.

"What the fuck is he doing Christian he's dressed as a... What is he dressed as, a bear? What the hell is he doing?" I try to explain this particular fetish, without laughing.

"Furries, he is a Furrie, it's gaining a very large following, they are people who dress up in animal costumes and take on the persona of that animal. Sometimes having full on sex as the animal does, but often two or more furries engage in a behaviour called "yiffing" Ana, that's dry humping or they engage in other sexualized interactions, it's not something I know a lot of, just that they have meetings in a surrounding that is similar to the animals natural habitat, and these animals live in a wood."

"Fuck me Christian, she or is that a he? Is injured how the hell do I barge in and keep a straight face, whoever that is they were hit by that damned car. I would guess that's why she thought it was a deer. Oh crap he's seen us, I am going in." We follow Samantha, who opens the door and Ana dashes to see to the injured 'fox'.

"Jackson, I am not here to judge, what happened?" She asked and kept a straight face, very good because I may not be able too...

"Well, I was called by Foxy Roxy here, she was hit by a car, she needs help Ana not your laughter and judgment."

"Okay, am I laughing, no, now move and let me get this damned outfit off?"

"It's a skin, not a costume Ana." He gets very upset about a fucking fancy dress costume, the dick.

"It, whatever the fuck it is, needs to come off grab me my scissors, I need to cut her out of it. I presume she is a vixen, or is this a male fox, a raynard?"

"She is a vixen, and do not judge the person under the skin." I am now interested. Ana doesn't need to cut her out she takes off her head and I swear Ana is shocked at what she sees, Sheridan is a Furrie and is equally embarrassed at Ana having to help her. They do not speak and Prescott and I leave them to it, taking Jackson Hyde with us. Why did he change before he get here? Dare I ask? He answers for me.

"We are not allowed in the den without first being in our skin. Rules are there to obeyed, have you figured out where we met before Mr Grey?"I knew I had seen him somewhere and it comes back to me.

"You were at the ball Elena Lincoln threw in New Year were you not?"

"I was and have attended several of her meetings, she has opened the club to we Furries. I am not that different to you Mr Grey."

"I am not judging you Jack; please call me Christian or Chris."

"I don't have to ask you to keep this to yourself do I?"

"No, no this is your business. Is that why you wanted to buy the remainder of the land around here?"

"Yes, I want to build a bigger meeting place. I bought this a while ago, I only found out Mae Wilkes owned the land a few weeks ago!"

"Ana and the Steele's own the land now."

"I know; I was going to ask would she sell it to me. I have yet to get planning consent for the enlarged hunting lodge, and without the land, it's a non starter."

"I would ask her she is quite a good listener. She is looking to get rid of most of their holdings."

"Good..." We say no more as Ana comes out with that salacious grin on her face.

"She needs to have a hospital check up, but the costume, sorry skin has been removed and she is in her own clothes, I have patched her up, but I would feel better if you took her to the emergency room."

"She won't go. I will try to insist she does, thank you Ana. Thank you very much for your discretion, I guess I owe you one and an explanation?"

"No, there is none needed, it's your life, live it and play it however you wish to do so. Keep her hydrated and try to get her to take things easy. How long have you and Sheridan been a couple?"

"We are not a couple, she only likes fellow foxes and I myself only like to play with my own kind. Ana, Christian, could I offer you a drink."

"No, no sorry we have to get back, it's Gabe's funeral. So, will we see you later for the dance?"

"Yes, sorry for getting you involved in all this, and yes I will be returning, I have to have a chat with Hogan about moving back home, if he thinks I am killing the fatted calf, he can think again." There is clearly no love lost between them then? Ana and I head back; Prescott has already driven to the road.

"Well, that was a hell of a call out; I dread to think what Tim and Gerry would have made of those larger than life animals."

"Ana are they really called Tim and Gerry as in..."

"... The famous cat and mouse, yeah but not really, it's so not funny it's not Tom and Jerry, but Tim and Gerry that is their name and yes they have heard all the jokes before, take me home I would like a drink, a very large drink and to spend time with you perhaps have an afternoon nap before the hay ride. Smiling, we head home; I think we need a nap...

* * *

Well Jack Hyde, what do you think of my making him a weird but basically good guy? A good guy in this one...

SO WHO IS THE RAPIST AND MURDERER?

Sorry, for wait I had a deadline for publishing my book on Smashwords ... Shameless plugging for my book lol.

Under the name Christine Wood and all are free I just ask for a review lol xxx


	21. Chapter 21

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, as I do when writing it, or at least pm me and discuss my story faults...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty One: Away in a manger:

Ana's POV:

Well, if I was confused about fetish and kink before, I am now in some sort of naive vortex, my head spins and well its damned confusing. Christian has laughed at me all the way home, because all I have done is giggle. I may have to spank him, if he laughs at my confused face again. How in the hell do people get off on pretending to be an animal? It can't be much fun in warm weather either, or can it?

"Christian, I know you told me what they were and what they were doing, but why?"

"Ana, they just like it. For some becoming a Furrie, it offers a safe and liberating way to explore their sexual identities, especially for the people who find themselves in, how can I say this without sounding like an elitist, able bodied, sex god and that was a joke Baby, I am not, at least I don't think I'm cursed with having outward body issues." He smiles

"Just those inner demons and you're only like you were because you were led down the wrong path by Botox Barbie; oh, oh, oh, oh, oh do you think she is a Furrie Seal, you know in all that tight leather crap she wears? I'm heading off point here, and shush, you are fine on the eye, but beauty is more than skin deep Christian Grey, but I think I know what you mean, so enlighten me to the world of the Furries!"

"Ana I know she isn't a Furrie, because she likes being a Domme far too much, but you sounded like one, a seal I mean, with your, oh, oh crap, really Ana you make me smile? No Ana, Furries they may be individuals who might be sexually confused, they may be neuro typical or even physically disabled, or have major body issues. They may do it because they are not comfortable enough to show their natural bodies during sex, maybe they think themselves too fat, too skinny or marked, so, their second skin hides those issues, which then leaves them to be whichever creature they wish to become, or maybe it's just as simple as they like the feel of wearing fur. Some simply see it as a way to change the social norms, determining what is and isn't acceptable in today's society. It's as Jack says, another skin for them to hide behind, and I would think from what you have told me about Jack, and from what I have observed, he is a little emotionally stunted, with women?"

"Yes as I said, he was a shy bookworm nerdy geek guy, who I thought was either gay or into porn in a bad way, I don't know about that 'stuff' apart from my brothers liked to do 'stuff' behind their locked doors, that I am told is a boy thing? Do they become a follower of the Furries, because they loved their teddy so much they wanted to be one?"

"Pretty much yes, or they could have a pet they fell in love with and wanted to take on that persona. I have seen them at play, but I can seriously say I never found it appealing."

"Horses for courses Christian, horses for courses!" I say as a joke, and then he counters...

"That's a fetish too, and sometimes that's not a pretty sight, trust me they wear killer heels. Pony Play is a very err strange fetish, but who am to judge?"

"Well Christian, I thank you for the potted history on Fur Babies and the My Little Pony Club followers. I don't know what to tell my father about the Fur Club and the animal that I went to fix?"

"How about you tell him you fixed it and it ran into the woods all the better for seeing you?"

"Ha, ha, ha, is that a Wolf in Grandma's house thing? I will have to tell him the noises in the woods may not be what we think they are, and explain. God, do you think you can explain it to him for me?"

"You want me to tell your father, hell no... I love you Baby, really I do, but discussing Furries with your father is a no go, I will tell Adam and he can tell him, deal?" I guess my father finding out about them would come better from Adam, I would like to have seen Christian's face though, and come to think of it seeing Dad's as he explained it to him too.

"I guess so, and we have our own Furries Club House, out in the woods, whatever next?" I say as we turn onto Appleby's Farm. "Look at the turn out Christian; he would have loved this. What the hell are Paul Clayton and his friends doing to that poor pig?" We see them hitting a pig with tree switches and it squeals. Christian jumps from the car and grabs the runt, Paul, not the pig, and as he grabs his arm, he push it up his back and catches him by surprise, I join him, and wow am I angry.

"You fucking douche, you're a fucking piece of shit Clayton, what the hell has that defenceless pig done to you?" I look on and feel sick.

"Fuck you Steele, you can put me down before I have you arrested big man." Christian throws him to the floor and Paul's friends surround us. "It's my families hog and lost his race. I lost money on it."

"So that gives you the right to break it's skin with the tree switch? What if I do that to you?"

"Try it bitch and I will eat you alive, it's about time you got yours bitch." Oh really?

I then watch as Christian picks up a tree branch and strips it bare of the leaves and as he brings it up, he whips it down and so close to Paul, that the others step back, he does it several times and it's so close to Paul's face and body, even I flinch, the crack of the switch is frightening, it is also a turn on seeing him in his Dom mode, I have to say I would not mind seeing him with a leather whip and let him go all Indiana Jones on his butt.

"Christian, stop..." We hear my father say, as he is coming over for a look see.

"Daddy, I want him prosecuted for animal cruelty. He has made a mess of the pig." My father looks and I watch a breathless Christian, who seems very, I don't know, he seems very aroused, crap, whips and chains do excite him, it seems... "He cannot get away with this sort of animal cruelty, grab my bag Christian please?"

I jump over and try to calm the poor young hog, he is bleeding and he has a hard skin to break, so had been hit with some force. I see Paul grin, so I jump over the fence and I swear I have never hit anyone as hard as I did that idiot grinning moron as I did just then. Not once, but three times was he hit in the face, I was dragged off him by Christian and all before his father and grandfather came to see what the commotion was all about.

"Paul, what have you done now, this better not be more bad news son, because I swear you are two steps away from seeing the inside of the penitentiary, what in holy hell did you do, to that poor creature." He looks at Piggy and he looks mad as hell. Join the club Mr C; join the damned club. I get my breath back and rejoin the poor Piggy. I am handed my bag, as his father and mine deal with his broken squished nose.

"Ana; that was a hell of a punch how's the hand?"Christian and Adam ask and both are madder than a box of frogs.

"Fine, can you pass me that water bottle and those swabs thank you?" Christian watches as I work and he keeps an eye on Paul, he is not a happy boyfriend at all...

Christian passes me the things I ask for, and I first calm the poor thing with a sedative; I don't fancy being bitten, he is very wary of me and rightly so. Then I clean and dress the smaller cuts and glue the two deeper lacerations. This poor thing is not going back to Paul, this pig had several old scars and what looks to be burn circles from a cigarette. Why was he stupid enough to bring it to race in this condition, the moron? I am now glad he did though, the Clayton's don't have animals, they used to, they had two black Labradors and I have my own suspicions on what happened to the two dogs when I was in my teens, but nothing I can prove, though they did not get any replacements, of that I am sure.

"Ana, what's sort of damage has my idiot grandson done to him?" Old Mr Clayton looks on as I pet the poor pig...

"Bad enough, Mr Clayton, bad enough, I am taking him to the barn and he can rest here. I am going to write up a report for court. I am not letting this go, not this time, I have seen him do some despicable things growing up, killing frogs, stoning cats and I am sure he was behind the spate of cats and dogs found hung in the woods. You must have seen this before?"

"We had our suspicions, but nothing we could prove. The boy is dead in the head and meaner than a he has ever been. He will be dealt with, lord knows how, but he will be. It was a good thing you saw it and are able to help, I am sorry for my grandson's actions Annie." He hangs his head, as Adam and a few of the boys take Piggy to his new stall. All the bad drama, and on today of all days, I didn't need this, not today. Christian is silent as we walk with the guys to the barn; Piggy needs a shot to revive him and a shot of antibiotics. All in all, he was lucky he was here, had he taken him home, I have a feeling the idiot would have done something far worse.

"Adam, do you know who is running the book on the hog race?"

"Why do you want to know that Annie, does it matter?"

"So I know how much he has lost, I want to know how much this poor pig cost him, what was it that made Paul do this? I feel sick Adam, why would he do such a thing?"

"He has always been strange, and a moron, you know that Annie, and there is no book as such, not today, it was a fun day, and the betting was all for charity. On a better and more surprising note, Lucifer won his race Annie."

"He did, oh good old Lucifer, he needs a treat then."

"Violet and the others have been feeding him apples and pies; I swear that hog had gained twenty pounds." We laugh, but as we place Piggy in his stall, I weep for the poor thing. I finish off and make sure he has water and fresh bedding in. He is coming around and snorts. Christian holds me as we leave him in peace for a while; he was thoughtful enough to have taken photos for the prosecution. Both Mr Clayton's watch as Paul is driven away, along with two other old college friends of his.

"Sorry Annie, I didn't mean to bring shame to this day; he is being charged and I will not be posting his bail. How's the hand young lady?"

"It's fine Mr Clayton, Paul was beyond his normal nastiness back there."

"We think he is taking drugs, it can't be proved, but your fathers going to have him tested. I am washing my hands of him, it kills me to do it, but this needs doing, I need to be cruel to be kind. We best be going Annie and again I am sorry."

"Oh hell no, you are going nowhere, Old Mr Clayton was Gabe's friend, you both were, and so neither of you are going anywhere, you are staying put, all of you." He kisses my head and he joins his father, they are a good family, Paul is just the families blackest sheep and crumbliest cracker in their families biscuit box, he always has been, the nutter.

"Christian, I need to get changed, can we drive home, I mean to your house and can I change there?"

"Yeah sure, how is the hand Ana?"

"Sore, but it was worth it. You, you looked kind of hot doing your whipping thing, very, well, err very controlled and freakishly hot, did you enjoy it?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"It was different and for a short time it felt good, putting the fear of Christ in him and not touching him, though I could have for the insults he threw at you. I know the next question Ana, and the answer is no, I do not miss it and no I do not want to do that with you, however I do want to fuck you into submission again!"

"Multiple times I hope?" I smile as I bite my lip and flutter my eyes in his direction.

"We can but try Miss Steele, we can but try." I notice security are by us and the crowd of locals are noticing our entourage.

"Sawyer we are going back to the house, all of you stay and enjoy yourselves, Taylor is at home, and I will be fine." Christian says.

"Sir, if you are sure? It is no trouble to see you home. It is what you pay us for?"Sawyer counters.

"I am sure, now get out there meet the locals and be good, Prescott, today you were very good, and thank you for your help, go and enjoy yourself, because Ana is fine with me."

"Sir, I mean Mr Grey, thank you..." She, Sawyer and the rest go to their cars and I presume lock away their side arms and ditch their jackets, the weather is really warming up. I then laugh about thinking of the Furries in their skins, oh god I love this crazy town. I love the thought of my afternoon nap time too...

C POV:

Ana and I head to my place; she has all manner of cruddy shit on her dress. I will ask Mrs Jones to work her magic. We walk to the car and I open the door for Ana, she has been so quiet and looks visibly shaken. I don't think I could do her job for all the tea in China. She climbs in and looks at me with those watery blue eyes, why is she crying?

"Ana, what's the matter Baby?" I lean down and wipe away her tears.

"I miss him, I hate how mean people can be and I am tired. I really am tired of it all, the hate, the money, the feelings I am feeling right now is not how I usually am. I am usually so chipper and bright. What must you think of me?"

"I think you and I need some sunshine. I read somewhere it is good for all that ails you?"

"We must have read the same article then. When are you going to Europe?"

"Next week, you are still coming please because I would like you to, I have to work a few hours of the day and we may have to wine and dine a seller or two?"

"I'd love to, and it is a good excuse to wear my pretty dresses, I think Piggy and Foxy ruined this one. I must look a right mess; I mean I have on galoshes and a summer dress."

"You would look nice in a burlap sack Miss Steele." We arrive home and drive to the house. Where Taylor is instructing the guys were he wants the new caged cameras.

"Sir, the list you wanted is in your office, Sawyer said you had a problem?" I am about to answer...

"Yes one of his old subs turned up, she looks like me and is a lawyer with Carrick, she has brains and beauty, well in some areas she is brainy, in others not so. I mean," Ana tells him, as I am just about to inform him myself, but she carries on 'chatting,' "she's married to the paramedic, the one that was seeing to the girls, Hogan Hyde, prized douche bag and father to the cuties baby I have seen in a while. Darcy her name is, anyway I need a shower and a rest, see you in a while do your boss thing. Taylor the cages are a good idea, they may just be critter proof. See you later." I watch as she saunters in and I am left open mouthed.

"Sir, she is..."

"...I know tell me about it, she is so matter of fact and so accepting of my past."

"She is that alright, the reports are all up to date and all but one of your old friends is happily pressing on with their lives, Leila being the only one who needs your help, she is fine and is progressing very well, and her doctor has high hopes of a speedy recovery. Elena is in Chicago and is settled, angry, but is settled. There is a very large report on Mae Wilkes for you and your father to go through. Barney is coming tomorrow to wire in the feeds from here to GEH, Mr Choo took possession of Escala and his security is now in place. He thanks you for the speedy handover."

"Wow, you have been busy, how are the plans for Europe?"

"I presume we are adding in Miss Steele?"I nod my head.

"Yes, yes we are. She is to play a big part in my life from now on Jason, a very big part. Now when you have finished that, take Gail to the carnie, who is on duty here besides you?"

"The new guy Austen, he is up to speed, and your grandparent's security are here too, your parents detail are at the funeral, blending in, Miss Mia would like you to ring her, she wants to come home sooner than expected."

"Good, how much sooner?"

"She is on her way as we speak. I spoke to Ryan, and he seems to think her French boy, whose a friend, who is no longer a friend, he didn't appreciate her arriving at her apartment a day early. He was caught with his pants down, he was left hobbling out of her apartment nursing a pair, she and not Ryan did the damage, and so slightly angered, she went to the culinary school were the chef preceded to shout at her and she was still a little angry, she left him covered in some sort of sauce that hadn't reduced and wasn't as chilled as Mia though, he sent her home and she quit. He only had a few scalded patches to his skin. Ryan gave him a generous leaving bonus and all is good on the French front." I smiled because I want my kid sister here, I want her to be this country in this town and with her family, and I nod my head.

"All is good then. Let me know later what time the hurricane lands and have Ryan bring her straight home. If that is it, then Ana and I will bid you a good afternoon, and thanks Jason, for all you do. When does Sophie arrive?"

"Gail and I are going for her tomorrow, are you sure she can spend the whole holiday here?"

"Yes, and as much time as she and you want too, living here meets all your ex wives legal requirements, so she hadn't a leg to stand on anymore."

"Sir, thank you for that, Sophie will thank you too." I smile and head in to see Ana. I find her giving Gail her dress, they are laughing at something, probably me!

"Christian, Gail's a miracle worker; she says all this will come out in the wash. Did Taylor tell you Mia is on her way home and Sophie is coming too, this place will be packed to the rafters?" I guess from living virtually alone, this will be new for me too. Hell, I have Ana in my bed that's way different.

"He did, now into the bath, you smell like a farmyard Baby."

"Get used to it I am a working woman Mr Grey, thanks Gail."

"Your cars arrive tomorrow Ana; I took the liberty of getting the new vets another one. I think having four is a little bit of overkill, besides you have full use of all my cars and Prescott has her own company car."

"Oh good idea, I will transfer the funds to your account, now when you say any car, is that including the cute little silver sporty one?"

"If you mean my brand new Spyder, then the answer is, no..." She pouts.

"Okay, I will buy my own." I laugh, because for a woman who hates spending she likes buying cars. "Thank you Gail I need a shower and then a long soak, Christian is right I smell of foxes and pigs."

"I heard them last night in the woods, yipping and yelping, its loud here in the country." I smile as Ana gives me the look. "I have prepared snacks for later; I will be back when you need me." Gail is busy clearing away, she has more people to care for now, she may need help, I must remember to ask her, looking after Elliot is a full time job on its own.

"Take the evening off, we are going back later. We were up most of the night doing the vigil thing." Ana smiles and heads upstairs. Gail smiles and I thank her too. I am a very happy, in love guy. I then go to see the reason for the smile, only to find Ana already stripped and in the bath. What a sight she is, Ana and bubbles.

"Join me; this tub is too big for one?"

"Scoot down, and let me get in behind you then." I strip from my clothes and she smiles and inches forward. I join her and sigh as the nice hot water encapsulates my body; I let out a long throaty groan, because it feels so good, the heat and the smell is all Ana's and of her vanilla toiletries.

"I did the same when I got in, I needed it. Christian I am fine with Willow being here you know?" That was out of the blue.

"Why would you be fine with her being here, I am struggling to accept her being here Ana. She was never vindictive and she was only with me a few weeks, so I have no reason to doubt her, but I am still very uneasy having her near."

"Why do you still like her in that same way?" What, she went there, I don't believe her, and I have told her I love her, for god's sake.

"Ana, I never liked her that way. I told you I did what I did with no love or likeness in my heart; they filled a need that is all. How can I explain that to you?"

"You have, you have explained it very well. They were merely a vessel for your frustration and release. I am just new to all this malarkey. I said it before, your past is just that, your past, I was under no illusions you were a virgin Mr Grey, and considering you only had fifteen others of any significance, given you have that body and that face, I expected hundreds of ex's."

"It's just a face Baby."

"It is my face. Now, clean me minion, you forgot my grapes."

"I will peel you one after this bath. Ana you have the nicest of breasts."

"You have the nicest dick I have ever seen."

"Err right Ana; I would have to fucking hope so."

"I know, I mean what do I know about dicks? Only that this one keeps prodding my back. Want something do you Grey?"

"Yup, I want to be buried deep inside you and now."

"Yes Sir, would you like me to be on top of you?" I smile as she turns and I inch forward to accommodate her legs behind me. "This bath is really good for making love in, can we do that, make love? Can we fuck hard later, perhaps whilst we are in bed?" I am in awe of her, both of her eagerness to please and of how quickly she learns.

"You don't have to ask, you are in charge Baby. I think the fuck later will be fine too, I mean if you are not too tired Anastasia?"

"Oh god I got the naughty name, what did I do?"

"You are taking your time servicing my needs, with your love and devotion."

"I do love you Christian, very much so."

"Enough to marry me Ana, I know we sort of joked about it down the line, but I'd like you to think about it, seriously?" Shit I should not have asked her.

"Marry you, are you seriously asking me to marry you just as I, I well began seducing you?"

"Well, I thought I'd ask you, to think about it." This was not one of my better ideas.

She didn't think about it, she got out of the bath and wrapped a robe around herself and headed out of the bathroom, fuck too much too soon, you dick Grey, you fucking impatient dick. My dick is now deflated, a little like my ego. What do I do now? I have asked the question too soon, too fucking soon. Have I ruined it? I jump out of the bed to find Ana is at the window and is looking out into the woods.

"Ana I am so sorry. I just love you so much. I know it has been quick, believe me I am stunned that my brain even let me utter the words. I just feel so differently about you, my need to have you with me all the time is all consuming. Ana speak to me Baby please speak to me." She turned her head and she was smiling.

"That was way too soon sunshine, way too soon. Christian, I will never leave you not unless you truly fuck this up. I mean I know we both have things to learn about each other. We do the sex thing really good, well at least I think we do, do we?"

"Very good, vanilla is the best sex ever and it is the only type I have never done before, I am serious Ana I am so sorry. My brain was in such a happy place my mouth decided to join it, will you please forget it and forgive me?"

"Yes, but only if we can finish the bath you so rudely interrupted?"

"Yes Baby, I think I'd like that, in fact I know I'd like that. So, it's still way down the line Ana, and not a definite refusal then?"

"You are pushing it Christian, but yes, it's a day nearer than it was yesterday, and yes way down the line, besides we get on great as we are and I will stop over more, if that would make the wait more bearable?"

"It would, it really would. Now, I believe we were about to make love in the tub, where we not?"

"We were, now move it before I change my mind and go home for some rest."

"Okay grumpy..." I pick her up and I am relieved she is still thinking about it. I take off her robe and watch as she steps into the bath again, and as I was naked going in to see her, I get right in.

"Are you happy Christian?"

"I am when I am with you, sorry for rushing you, I really mean that too, now where were we before my big mouth made you get out of the tub?"

"I think I was here... Yes, I think I was here... God I need this, considering how long I waited to lose it, now Mr Grey I cannot get enough of it. Do you like this?" Fuck yes...

She is moving slowly on my dick clenching and letting me loose, then rising and falling in slowly I lie back and enjoy it. Her hands are on my chest as she suddenly changes her tactics and varies the thrusts, her tits bounce and her moans do something to me that no one has ever done before, they make me crave more of the noises we make whilst making love, the groans and the moans the soft instructions, the pleasure I feel is unbelievable, hearing her, wanting her, touching her and having her. God do I have her... I stop daydreaming and wake up as she stops jumping and grinds on me slowly and so erotically, that I sit up and hold her, her mouth finds mine and the gentle kisses we share are amazing, gentle and slow is very rewarding and new for me.

"Christian, when you ask me again, I want hearts and flowers..." Noted...

"Ana, I will wait for you to ask me..."

"Doable, very doable, now this I like very much." I kiss her again and we seem to be here forever as our slow, slow kisses and her gentle circular motions whilst sat on my dick, are very moreish. I have never appreciated how much an orgasm can be savoured and enjoyed, until I watched Ana as she unravels. She comes and as she does, she bites hard on my neck. I gasp and she moves to my shoulder and I groan as my seed fills her, I feel fucking euphoric...

"Baby; that we have to do again, I swear there are more flavours of vanilla than Ben and Jerry has on offer."

"What now? God I am knackered, and thanks to you I could quite easily eat a whole quart of Cherry Garcia right now..."

"I will get you some before the hay ride. I have never done that."

"What bought a girl ice cream? We have fooled around and rode each other in the hay though, that we have to do again."

"We will, now I think this water is cold, lets shower and get some rest."

"Please carry me I have lost all motor function in my legs and butt."

"Milady, this way to the shower..."

I get up and carry her to the shower and silly me; we are still locked together, wow that was a killer lift and jerk. Her legs are wrapped tightly around me and between the bath and the shower, she forgets she is in need of rest and ice cream, she does however scream for some considerable time when we do get in the shower...

We are in mid change when I see Ana looking at me, she smiles as she buttons up her jeans and I have to wonder what she is smiling at?

"Ana..."

"Christian..."

"What have I done to warrant that look?"

"Oh I don't know, changed my life, made me happy, and made me feel loved and special. Take your pick."

"Okay, I love you too; let me guess the proposal thing has you thinking, right?" Ana says as she looks with concern my way.

"Yes, I mean why ask me?" She has a point I guess.

"I'm not really sure, I think it's because I am so happy myself, you changed me Ana."

"Christian, you don't give yourself enough credit, you had all ready started to change, I am here because you changed, well something's at least."

"What do you mean something's?" Have I angered her again?

"I'm like the others, so on some level you still needed to punish your mother. I guess that will take time, and though I am a know it all, those things go right over my head. There is a guy here in town he is good I went to see him when Mom died. Dr Flynn, John Flynn, he's really good to talk to, give him a try. You never know you may up actually liking your birth mother."

"Ana, drop it." I near on shout that at her.

"Drop what? Isn't this what couples do, talk?"

"I don't know what we're supposed to talk about, but I don't want to talk about her. Ana so let it go." I threw on a shirt and headed down, why do I need to know why I hate my mother, I have the scars on my body and the emotional scars drain me, why do I need to rehash all the same crap, I have had people tell me all my life how to deal with those issues and I stupidly thought Ana was helping me with them? How can I expect her to understand when I don't, this matter we will have to agree to disagree on? I grab a cup of coffee and head into my office and take a call.

Ana's POV:

What the hell was that outburst for? I thought it was a reasonable request, but then again what do I know, he tells me some things and leaves out other things. Given what he has told me, I guess this is not an easy thing for him to deal with. I go down and he is locked in his office. I grab a cup of tea and sit on the porch on the swing seat. I seem to be there for a very long time and my own, perhaps he has had a work emergency. I head in, after putting my cup in the dishwasher; I knock on the door. He doesn't say anything. Great he is pissed off with me.

"Christian, can I come in?" Nothing... "Fine, do this your way..." I head out of the door to see the rest of the Grey's heading in, great...

"Ana, where are you heading? We are getting changed into warmer clothes for the evening. Your father was asking after you."

"I was just going back, Christian has work issues! How was it Grace?" Carrick is heading for his room. Too much scotch has been had I think!

"It was the best send off ever. I think I have upped my own funeral planning, it was a fun way to say goodbye. Mother is still there with the older people and Dad; he is chilling with the gents and discussing the new brewery. I think we are going to love it here."

"Did you hear Mia is coming back, today?"

"She did ring yes; this place will be crowded for a few weeks."

"It's big enough, but don't worry I will have the boys pack and empty the house tomorrow and your people can get in."

"Ana there is no rush, no rush at all." She says as I think about the massive task ahead of us.

"I have a lot of properties to empty; best I do the hardest first." Grace patted my shoulder and smiled. Elliot and Booty were sitting on the steps the puppy is worn out and is asleep in his arms.

"If you need a hand Ana, I have a strong pair. Where is my brother then?"

"In his office Elliot, we had words so he locked himself in there to think it over. I have to be getting back; I will see you both later. Bye..." They both said goodbye and I went home, across the road and headed to my favourite place. Wondering what had I done to piss him off, was this our first row? God is it over all ready, is he that messed up about his mother I mean he was supposed to have told me everything, the pimp she had who beat him, the drugs, what more is there to this? I sit and stare at the fresh mound of flowers and smell the fresh earthy smell of the dirt, it hits the back of my nose and I cry, and I seem to be here ages sobbing into my arms and cussing.

"Why is love so hard Mom? Why did you die before we could talk these things through? Dad is good for something's and useless at other things. What do I do to say sorry, when I don't know what I am sorry for, hell am I sorry? I mean all I said perhaps he could see John Flynn to talk about his sadness, he helped me so much get over your death Mom, and I may have a chat to him about Gabe.

Pappy you would love him, he's so kind and caring, and I can't believe he loves me. He even asked me to marry him, it's too soon for that, really too soon. I am not like mom and dad, I don't think I am, or am I? I know I take a look at his side of the bed and smile when he is still there, I know my heart beats faster when he's around. He has opened my eyes to a lot of wonderful things, and an awful lot of strange things. Why is this so hard to take?"

"Talking to yourself Ana?" I look up and Georgia is coming to sit by me. "It's the first sign of madness, or so they say anyhow. Where's Chris?"

"Working, the world doesn't stop turning because I have a funeral to attend, he was locked in his office when I left, and I just needed some quiet time. Why are you here?"

"I needed to change; Paul Clayton threw a jug of water at me, the sick bastard. We may be charging him with more than animal cruelty too, the other boys said something and have now sealed the mouths shut, but something they said has your dad thinking they are the ones involved with the girl's disappearances and murders."

"What, Paul is the one who did all those things? I mean wow, I wouldn't put it past him, and he's mean enough to do it, but Paul Clayton is the Falls Killer, really?"

"It seems they want a deal, if they spill they want immunity, your father wants them to suffer too. Whoever speaks first, they get the best deal. Paul is not saying a word, well other than you will pay. He may have fallen off his chair when he said that. Come on, your dad said can you bring in the preserves from Gabe's store for the hog roast?"I nod.

"I need a lift, Wanda is dead and my new car isn't here until tomorrow!"

"Sure jump in, Adam is milking me being pregnant, I am now the designated full time driver."

"He would do, is he very drunk?"

"No actually, this Paul thing has them all riled up, only the oldies are on the way to tomorrow's hangover, and there are a few, your retirement home will be quiet tomorrow Ana." We laugh at the thought of drunken hung over old folks, nursing a headache or two. We drive to Appleby Farm and Georgia comes to help me with the things from the dry store in the barn. I look in at Piggy and he is sleeping, as is the extremely flatulent Lucifer,

"What have they been feeding you Luci old boy, there's enough gas here to light the town for a week." I say as I head to the store. Georgia looks peaky; it isn't a pleasant smell, that's for sure.

"Ana what's that sound, shush..." I stop talking to the pigs and listen, crap is that a fox or a damned Furrie? No, that's a baby, that's a baby crying...

"Georgia, it's in the hay loft, you radio for dad, or Adam or someone, and it's really upset." I head up and Georgia calls dad. "Can you see if Hogan is still here, we have a baby and its only just been born, the cords still attached, I haven't got my bag here, damn it. Have you a blanket and a first aid kit in the car?"

"Yeah and Hogan's gone home, crap the nearest hospital is Portland." I call Grace, who answers as soon as I call...

"Grace, can you come back quickly, we have a new born baby and I think he is in distress, the placenta is still attached and he is not looking too good, have you your kit?"

"Yes Ana, where are you?"

"I'm in Gabe's barn, how did we not hear this earlier? He is very clammy to the touch and cold."

"Wrap him in a blanket or better still next to your skin Ana, he needs body heat, I will be there as soon as possible. Christian, Ana needs us now..."

"What why, is she okay, fuck it she was here where did she fucking go..." Charming...

"Tell him I'm fine before he has an aneurism Grace, the baby is against my chest now and I am about to be wrapped in a blanket, he's very cute, see you in a minute and thanks Grace."

"Ana, Ana I am coming up, here is the kit and the blanket, whose is he? When, when did this happen, I mean can you tell?"

"He's fresh born, the blood is still wet. God this feels weird. I mean in a good way, oh heck no Baby Boy there is nothing in those for you, he's hungry, what the hell do we do Georgia?"

"Don't ask me, I am new to this crap too. Hold on your dad's on the radio."

"God he's so cute..." Gee moons over the baby as she says it.

"You'll want one next Ana."

"I don't think so, I will be happy being Aunty Ana to yours for while. Tell him to hurry up and grab some formula from the grocery store, readymade and a bottle or two." I look down, a crowd has gathered, and Willow is here too. She asks can she help.

"Have you any spare milk? I may be lacking in that department?"

"Sure, I always have spares, Darcy is a hungry child, and here it's already to go can I come up?" I smile at the baby, who is warming up and looking pinkier.

"Yes, hurry he's very hungry, I think, what do I know, where is Hogan?"

"In talks with his mother and brother I was about to head to theirs. I saw the commotion. Hello again Ana, you look the part, I mean of doting mother." She looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, what did she really mean a submissive like her?

"Way down the road, I may look good at it, but not now. Christian and I are not having a family just yet."

"She was the best thing I ever did. Here the bottle is Darcy's next; it's all ready warmed. Hogan has a supply too, so we are good."

"Thank god you were here, is it okay for her to have your milk?"

"I guess so; I donate all my excess, the freezers full, that's used for babies, so I would think so?" I carefully feed the small bundle and I am in mid feed, when Grace flops into the hay loft and at the back of her is my Mr Grey.

"Ana, you did well, he looks okay, has he fed?"

"Yes Willow was around and had spares."

"Good, really good, he is only a couple of hours old, here let me free him from all this unnecessary stuff, have you a bucket?" One is passed as I sit with the now quiet baby on my chest Christian looks so different, why because of the baby, Willow being here or is it me?

"Are you okay Baby?" He asks. "You were in the bedroom when I went to the office; I had my headphones in and didn't hear you leave." Oh, that explains that then. Dad gives Grace everything she asks for and I just sit and stare. Willow leaves Grace with a couple of bottles and goes to find her own child. I thank her, Grace thanks her and Christian just ignores her, charming. I let Grace hold the cherub and as she see's to his cord and the other baby things she needs to do, I have help cleaning his blood from my chest and sigh, that was unreal.

"Ana, are you okay really?" He says as helps me with my clean up.

"I am, I am very shocked, we were in here with Piggy, and the lads put Lucifer back, how did the mother keep silent up here?"

"Are there any cameras Ana?"

"No Christian, there is no need for them, or rather there wasn't. The place has been swamped all day it could have been anyone, and I mean anyone. Grace is he okay?"

"He is fine, a full term baby and a good weigh, the mother must have some medical problems and will be bleeding, the placenta is not a full one she will have some still inside, and will be in need of medical attention, and soon."

"I will have a search done; there are a few empty places around here. Start at the Yeller place the new owners may know something." My dad has to be kidding right. Opps, there is no way am I telling him it's a Fur Baby Knocking Shop...

"No Dad there is no need, that's Jackson's new home, he was there when I fixed the fox." Christian grinned.

"Oh, is he moving out then, about time, Momma's boy that he is." I smiled.

"Well, check out the outbuildings here; get every able bodied and sober person out looking before the dark hits us." Everyone left to help look; Grace, Christian and I were left literally holding the baby.

"What do we do with him? I mean the Johnson's are the only family who foster kids here in town; I think they have a couple of kids there already though?"

"I am sure they will be fine with one more, he is doing very well considering, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know, I am amazed how good holding him feels, but do not get the look Grace, that's way, way down the line, way after the proposal, the marriage and getting to know your son first."

"Ana..." He looks at me again with those eyes.

"Christian I never said never, I said down the line."

"You two are adorable; here let's get the little guy into the house. I like it here everyone is so nice and honest." So I gather. She takes hold of the baby and we carry her bags to the house. It seems the baby is the talk of the town and her gossips. "What are we going to call him?"

"Gabe, for now I think, seeing as it was his farm he was born on," I say without thinking, "Gabriel, of Appleby Farm."

"Good, a good biblical name for a very blessed baby. Now you two, where can we put him, there was a room full of dolls when we did the tour, in there, perhaps Ana?" Grace says.

"There is a nursery here, it was Ash's and yes I used it after for my dolls."

"Excellent..." I showed her to the room. She was in her element and I had to call the Johnson's, so Christian and I left her to it.

"Ana, why did you leave me, my doors are always open to you?"

"I needed me time, I don't have a lot since we got together, I went to see Gabe and Mom, I thought you were mad at me?"

"No, not mad, confused a little at my own short comings, but not you!"

"How so, we have discussed this, is there more?"

"No, not really just dark thoughts, that's all about my time with her and why she did it. Why I needed to punish brown haired girls, I guess I will go and see this doctor of yours; it can't hurt to try someone new. Now you, you looked very nice with a baby on your chest."

"Quit that, I mean it, I see the look. Way down the road sunshine way, way down the road."

"There's a karaoke set up here, will you come and sing for me?"

"Okay, I think he would have liked today, it was the fun send off and very unusual happenings all rolled into one big day." I told him about Paul being the possible Falls Killer, to which he agreed he had the temperament to be a killer, had he really killed the animals he was just taking it up a notch, perhaps the animals were his training tools. I shivered like a ghost had crossed my path. That is a freaky thing to hear someone you grow up with, worked with and studied with was a killer... What next for tonight's entertainment? Oh yes Karaoke and a moonlight hayride with Christian, bring it on...

* * *

Read and review and tell me what you think thanks xxx


	22. Chapter 22

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

TROLL WARNING:

Do not review this as a nasty guest; please be brave and put your name to it, as I do when writing it, or at least pm me and discuss my story faults...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Two: Hayrides and Promises:

Ana's POV:

As Christian and I ring the Johnson's, I wonder why he is mad at himself, he has deep emotional scars and a very annoying first time girlfriend, considering he is new to all this I think he is doing pretty well. I am awesomely understanding and quite the catch. I am also away with the damned fairies and overly hyped about the cute baby, I half hope the Johnson's say there is no room at their inn, metaphorically speaking, because I know they have a massive farm, and I know there are plenty of rooms and they have oodles of love to share around. I dial their number... It rings out, good they are out and then realise I have just had a sort of brain fart; they are not home because they are here of course! I ring Mary Johnson's mobile, and she answers after a couple of rings...

"Hello Mary it's Ana."

"I know I can see the caller ID. What can I do for you I am at the fair? It was a good send off Annie!" I smile.

"I suppose you have heard about the baby in Gabe's barn?"

"I did, how is she?"

"She is a he and we need you to take him in 'til his mother can be found or family services can be called, as you are the town's only foster family I was jumping the gun and..." Typical gossips got the sex wrong and I bet the Indian whispers a rife, I wonder what the betting is that at some point, it's my child?

"...We would love to help out Annie, we are licensed for six, but we keep it to two or three, so they all get the care they need, Johanna and Mark are siblings, who may be stopping with us forever, their mother died a week ago and we have had them nearly a year now and they are settled, they have nobody and we love the pair of them. The baby will be welcome to stop, I can even get the social worker out tomorrow, either way he or the mom need help." I was kind of hoping for a different answer.

"Come to the house, I'm there as is Doctor Trevelyan. She is caring for him."

"Can I bring the kids and Jack?"

"They are more than welcome, he will be screaming and waking them, they may say no!" I cross my fingers they don't want him.

"They are both deaf Ana, so the crying won't be a problem." Fudge, okay they are perfect, damn it. I smile at Christian who is lovingly stroking my arm and back, he will have to hug the crap out of me when they take Gabe. I don't believe the pull that baby has on my heart already. I am going to be murder spoiling Baby Steele. "We are approaching the house now, can we come in?"

"Yes do, we are here in the hall." The family knock and come in, Jack is signing to the two children, who for deaf kids are speaking. Way to go they are twins...

"They got meningitis when they were seven, so have some hearing, just not full use of their lugs, hey Jojo, hey Mark?" They smile and both say yeah...

"Where is the new baby, everyone is saying he was dumped?" Jojo is angry. "Is he damaged, did the mom not want him?"

"No, no, no, he is perfect." I say slowly so as she can read my lips. "She is perhaps just young, and afraid."

"And the baby isn't?" She had a point, a point that both Christian and I agree with her about, who dumps a baby a poor defenceless baby.

"Enough Jojo, he is safe, can we see him?" Grace comes down with him in a blanket and what looks to be some of my doll clothes and a dolly diaper. I blush; okay I may have recently got the dolls diapers. I like playing with my dolls and the doll house, it calms me down and brings out the little girl in me, when I want to be with mom, it was her thing buying me dolls and making them their dresses, it is a bond we had. Christian smiles, yeah your girlfriend still plays with dolls get over it, you play with cars, planes and boats, they are just bigger ones hell, he loved the demolition at the mall. I grin, because I have been busted playing with dolls!

"Isn't he the most precious thing, can I hold him please? I mean am I allowed?" Jojo is as smitten as I am, as Christian is and as Grace seems to be, okay he is beautiful. Grace hands Gabe over and Jojo sits with him as the Johnson's watch. Mark takes a look at the bundle his sister has so obviously fallen in love with, and scrunches his nose up then he gives his parents the thumbs up and disappears back to the fair.

"He got the thumbs up, Mark approves, How about you Jojo?" Mary asks her ward. She also gives her mom the thumbs up sign, Jack too is happy, these two are born parents and good farmers, ones who never wait to call us in if any of their animals are ill, and they are a good part of the community. I think Gabe is going to be happy with them, for the foreseeable future anyway.

"He has been fed, changed and I took the liberty of cleaning him up. We can do a run in the morning to get you supplies, food clothes cribs a stroller, you name it Christian and I will get it for him."

"We have some of the things needed, from when we lost Milly, though her room is pink, he may have to get used to pink bunnies until Jack and I paint the nursery a more natural colour and it is a little dated." I sigh, they lost their only child when I was little, one day she was a huge balloon, the next time we saw her she wasn't, being a child I wasn't sure what had happened to the baby, but years later, when they started fostering, mom said she had died when Mary had an accident and after that couldn't have any more children.

"It is about ready for a change, what do you think Mary?" Jack hugged his wife as they looked down at Gabe and Jojo, who was singing a very cute song, in her off key sort of way.

"Can we get him home Annie?" With that my father came in and smiled at his friends Jack and Mary.

"I wondered if Annie would call you, are you the two reprobates who are taking the little fella?"

"We are if that's okay with you Ray?"

"Is he okay Grace, the little guy?"

"He is super, he is good and strong, all tests look good and I will be around tomorrow to do some more, but for now he needs sleep, food and keeping warm and to be loved. This little guy is a lucky little boy."

"Jojo, please take him to the car and wait for your Mom and me. We have to talk to the sheriff and the doctor, okay." He signed for Jojo and she willingly took the bundle to their car followed by Georgia and Adam.

"The mother will need some help, if she is a child, she can come and stay with us, she obviously couldn't tell her parents, so will need some guidance, what will happen to her, to him, to them? Ray she needs help not persecution." Mary asked my dad, ever the good mom.

"We will see why she did it and make the enquiries; we don't think it was done with malice. There is all sorts of formula and bottles and diapers in the cruiser, let me walk you both out. Grace here is the new doctor in town and she will look in on you tomorrow, expect a lot of call in's. Be on the lookout for a girl, a woman, a female, you know one who looks to be suffering. She may call to see you and him?"

"Yes, yes she may be very pale and clutching her stomach, she has urgent need for medical attention and I am just a phone call away." Grace gave her cell phone number to Mary and we walked them to their car, my father had gone way overboard on the baby supplies and it nearly filled their trunk. Christian had been very quiet and deep in thought the whole time, surely he can't be thinking this is anything like his story, who knows, but he definitely needs the hug he will get, when he says goodnight to Gabe?

We say good bye and the Johnson's take the baby home and they are waved off, I scan the crowd and see no one who looks like his mother and the outbuildings have all been checked and there is no sign of his mother.

"Chris, are you okay? You look like you are carrying the weight of the world there son?" Grace beats me to the hug he seems to need.

"Mom, I am fine, he is one lucky kid, kind of like me, having an angel and a good family to belong to. He is very lucky, because they seem like good people. Ana they are aren't they?"

"Yes, the best and I mean that. Mom and Mary were friends as are Dad and Jack. Gabe will be safe with them and loved. Now were we not going for a sing a long?"

"We were, and a beer or two. It has been an eventful and very strange sort of a day."

"It ain't over yet big man; we have a hayride in the moonlight and songs at midnight to say goodbye to the sadness of the day and hello to the happiness of the new tomorrow, its tradition around here at a funeral."

"Okay then, though there hasn't been a lot of sadness, it's been like the carnival you wanted Baby, walk this way Miss Steele, what are you singing for me?" We headed to the party tent and listen as Elliot is killing my way by Frank Sinatra...

"What do you want to drink Baby?"

"Wine please Christian, what are you having?"

"I will have beer or three Ana. Mom, what do you want?"

"A nice glass of wine for me too, and can you keep an eye open for my parents, they have been drinking all day."

"They are over there Grace, with the other town oldies and they look to be drinking tea." I say as I catch their eye with a wave.

"Mom may be drinking tea, but I hardly think my father is, that will be whiskey."

"He looks okay, they all do. I have an inkling that Violet is making them sober up a little, she is not a drinker and is always looking out for her friends who do drink. Her husband was an alcoholic." I blurt out. Jack is passing as I say it too.

"He was that, a mean son of a bitch and handy. How is the baby I hear you had Annie?" He smiles as he says it. "Though when we met earlier I would say there wasn't much of a visible baby bump, and yes I have put them straight."

"Thanks Jackson, I'd like you to meet Christian's mother Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey. Grace, this is Violets younger son, Jackson, Jack Hyde."

"Pleased to meet you, if the rumours in this gossiping town are to be believed you a world renowned brain surgeon and are opening a practice here, or if you believe the others, you are going to be running a sex clinic and are into all that sex therapy?" Grace choked on her wine that Christian had just given her. "Again I put them right, I believe you are a very good paediatrician? My mother is in awe of you and would like to help fund a ward of some description. Especially now we have the very cute Darcy in or lives, were she gets those looks from lord only knows, it isn't from her father the ugly idiot Hogan. I would guess it is the new Mrs Hyde, Willow?"

"Probably Jack. Thanks for correcting our wrongs. My father knows you have the place in the woods by the way, he knows you are thinking of living there, I mean if you were thinking of living there?"

"No, I just want it as a get away from mom place, my work is all at the ranch, and Hogan is not moving back in and I may be Momma's boy, but I love the old bird, so shoot me for caring. Again, nice to officially meet you Dr Grey, it was my pleasure, Christian as ever a pleasure and Annie, if you need any help you know looking for the mom; I have my ways of infiltrating the web and social media sites."

"Thanks Jack, I mean it, thank you very much."

"You are welcome, now I have to go make nice with my brother, are you a good plastic surgeon Dr Grey?"

"I can stitch a mean quilt Mr Hyde, and please call me Grace."

"Only if you call me Jack, or if you prefer Jackson, my mother likes the full title and Annie here varies from Jack if she's being friendly or Jackson if I am being ornery. I get called Jackson a lot..." He smiles and heads to find his brother. He is it seems, a little more relaxed with people. I wonder if that's the warm furry feelings coming out and yes, I flipping giggle. Something Christian looks shocked at.

"What made you laugh Baby?" His hand lovingly strokes my thigh and I swoon like a teenager, I love him so much, warts, kinks, childhood neuroses and foibles an all. He is mine, I am his, and we are another day near to yes...

"I kind of got a warm furry feeling about Jack changing for the better." He too laughed and Grace looked at the song book.

"Have to decide what you are singing for your supper Miss Steele?"

"I have and I dedicate it to you Mr Grey."

"You two are very mushy with these name things. Now, I think I need to go and see to your father, he looks very ropey... I look forward to hearing you sing; I think I will give it a miss. I need to find the clumsiest hay wagon, with the worst suspension; he will suffer for getting so paralytic..." She goes in search of poor Carrick. We watch as she finds him and plants a kiss on his head.

"They are a set of good role model for you three Grey's."

"They are, despite me being a grade A moron before and not learning from them."

"Hey, we all learn what we need when we need to learn it. Your way was your way, it worked just fine for you when you needed it to, now something else or someone else is helping you, right?"

"You are, yes you really are and if I haven't told you today, thank you for being the best girlfriend."

"I am your only girlfriend Grey and don't forget it."

"I won't, I really won't. Now sing for me wench and make it good. I want to be entertained and wooed..."

"Ha, be prepared to be wooed, and wooooo wooed, good and proper..." I drank my wine and headed up to the hay bale stage.

"Hello you good ladies and gents of Montesano, I would like to thank you all for coming to see Gabe gets his fond farewell. Today has been a very strange day, apart from ten feet clowns coming to town, murderers being caught, hog races being won by fat ole Lucifer, new and beautiful babies being born, in a manner that would be best suited to Christmas, and no, it was not my baby, but if any of you know anything, my door and phone are open to you and it can be done in secret, just to let you all know Baby Gabe is a good strong boy and has a good set of lungs and he is being expertly cared for. Now with the ups and the downs of everyday life getting in on Gabe's final goodbye, I have a song to sing that means a lot to me and I want to sing it to a man who means just as much to me as the rest of my family. It has been a good, good day Christian Grey and this song is for you..."

I get in the zone and forget most of the town are about to listen to me declare my heart most feelings for a man I met days ago, a man I can never or ever imagine never seeing each and every day, and for the rest of our lives. My mother once told me, in one of our daughter mom sessions, whilst sitting under the tree as she nursed Ashley, that when love finds you, you should never run away from it and hide. Because I may hide myself from discovering it's joy and its passion, and then it and I would lose interest in it, and finding it again may be hard as time went on, she said that I had to grab it, have fun with it and take each day as it comes, as a gift.

I never knew what she meant being as I was so young and wasn't interested in boys and the only man I loved and looked up to then was my daddy and of course Pappy Gabe, like my mom he, sorry they, was, were and is, the rock I lean on and my daddy, he is the man who Christian will have be as good as. I think he has it covered in his own way, he is learning this love thing the hard way, like me. Finally I realise what it her words now mean for me, but seeing him looking up at me I know I am not running and hiding, I am going to be dancing in the fields, leaving my foot prints in the early morning dew with this man's for every single day we get given, and as the tear falls down my cheek, the music starts...

_"Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? You fill my heart with gladness; take away all my sadness. You ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_All the morning sun and all its glory, meets the day with hope and comfort too, you fill my life with laughter and somehow you make it better. You ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine, like the sun, at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray to the one._

_Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, you ease away my troubles, that's what you do._

_There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine, like the sun and at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray to the one._

_Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? You fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness, you ease away my troubles, that's what you do._

_You take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness, and you, you ease my troubles, that's what you do, you take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness, and you, you ease my troubles, that's what you do..."_

I took a bow and as I look up I see him as mouths he loves me. Ask me again Christian and the day may be nearer than you think... I am not running away, no, I am embracing what life deems good enough and wise enough to send my way...

C POV:

Okay, I am officially being wooed by wonder woman, and I am now no longer under Elena's harsh and sometimes all consuming need to emotionally castrate me, something I think I always knew she was doing to me. At first I thought it was for her pleasure and part of the domination thing she taught me, but I never reasoned why she needed to mock me and my ability to do this falling in love naturally thing, but now I feel it was to cover her own insecurities and her own longing for love, she though, is the past and she, for now, is not a part of this new me, but sure as I love Ana, she will be back and I will be ready for her, in not too friendly a manner as I was with her last time. I was emotionless in the parts that mattered in my life, never needing nor wanting the bond with a woman that is needed, needed to fall into the pit called love, it is not the horrific fire pit I expected it to be.

It is a hard journey and transition to make it is challenging, it is new and it is definitely wonderful to at last be normal and be able and accepting of Ana's love and understanding. How I wish she had happened into my life before the darkness consumed me, how different would my life have been with Ana's bright and cheery outlook on everything, even given all I throw at her, yup I am in the pit of love and I am not burning out of fuel or control, like a spent rocket ship, no I am being kept toasty warm and all whilst wrapped up in Ana's warming arms. I am officially a love sick sap and loving it...

I have my normal and very grounded brown haired girl, which now come to think of it, wouldn't be such an appropriate Van Morrison song to sing to her, as I was about to, not given the number of brown haired girls I had a thing for, a different thing my subconscious adds in and as she finishes her song she winks as she takes her bow, fuck me, she is going nowhere soon and never with anyone but me, I am going to make the required knee drop the best thing she has ever seen, better than any chick flick proposal she has ever seen, there is no Eifel tower tall enough to eclipse my love for her, no hanging garden filled with enough flowers to over romance her, no meal good enough to grace her beautiful lips and my task is herculean, to give her the best proposal. It is going to take some planning, maybe a rocket ship to the moon and her seeing will you marry me in space rocks or cheese is doable, it is too wacky to even joke about a moon proposal made of cheese, but something spectacular is called for, something breath taking and memorable. I need to put on my thinking cap and do this without help; it has to come from the new heart of this new Christian Grey...

"Baby, you sing like an angel and I love you too."

"Are you not singing for me?"

"No, much as I love you and I do, singing up there is a no, and no it doesn't mean I don't love you, it means I am not as confident in my singing abilities as you are, Ana I am not as out there as you are, but I will sing to you when we get back, my voice carries well in the shower."

"Your bathroom has great acoustics Christian, and an added bonus is you have to get naked too, a very good reason to sing to me in the shower, you, that body and getting naked with the man of my dreams, we have a win-win situation Mr Grey."

"Ana, you were amazing today, you held your head high and did a man, whom I wish to god I had met, very proud today. They do say out with one life and in with another, I hope they keep Baby Gabe's name, it suits him and it's a very good and lasting epitaph for a man who gave so much of himself to this town and to his friends here." She cried, fuck me did she cry, wow... I held her tightly and she wasn't for stopping, I carried her out of the tent and we walked, god knows where we walked to, but we ended up by a stream, which I swear had a thousand fireflies lighting a passage to a wooded area.

"I think the fairies are having a party Ana..." She stops crying and looks up into the trees.

"No, this is the hayrides path, it goes through all Gabe's woodlands I mean your parents woodlands. There are miles of it and it is romantic see, they have strung candles in jam jars all along the path. The boys have been busy all night. I am so sorry for the melt down. It was so nice to hear what you said; he would have loved you, just as I do."

"We are very sickly sweet aren't we Baby?"

"As sweet as double, double chocolate cake, will you put me down Christian?"

"No, I like carrying you."

"Do you?"

"I do..."

"Do you think you could say that again?"

"I like carrying you!"

"No, the 'I do' part."

"Why I do, Ana?"

"It is plays and integral part of the wedding ceremony, Christian."

"I guess it does. Why do I have to say I do though?"

"I will expect you to say that when we get married, if you still want to marry me that is?"

"Ana..."

"Christian..."

"What does this mean, I mean does it mean what I want it to mean, what I hope it means?"

"Umm, will you marry me Mr Grey?"

"I will Miss Steele..." Our lips locked and we heard the distant song being sung 'Honeymoon, you keep a shining in June...'

"How about June..."

"It is a month away Christian."

"We can do it, we have a lot of help and a lot of cash to do it with and I don't want to wait for you to be Mrs Grey."

"I may want you to be Mr Steele..."

"Ana..."

"Christian..."

"Negotiations on the name can wait, our lift is here." As we turned around the first of the horse and tractor pulled hayrides pulled up and I placed my fiancé in the hay bales and climbed up with her. The singing continued as we made our way around Gabe's woods, I had Ana wrapped in my arms I crooned along with the others to several of Laurel and Hardy's greatest tunes, who knew there were so many? Apparently, this is another tradition on the summer hayrides and Gabe, the man I have a lot to live up to, loved to start the songs rolling, this it seems is one way they intend honouring him, the town is hell bent on up keeping him alive. I am greatly surprised that the children know the tunes, because it is hardly Jay Z and Beyoncé they are singing to...

As we pull up back at the barn, I help Adam and Ana get the horses bedded in for the night, they have had a good day and have served their old master well, Ana is lovingly releasing them from their bondage and I watch as she gives them a brush down and a talking to. Adam, Ash and I do the other three, she is singing in a low voice a coral hymn, or so Adam tells me, it is soothing, that much I do know. I am marrying her in a month and I am strangely in such a peaceful place, I hum along to it, how do I know this song? My mother comes in and she stands and smiles. She too sings with us, her voice has always been so soothing to me.

"Mom, how do I know this song?"

"Darling, you used to hum this when you first came to live with us, when you were nearly asleep, it is called 'make me a channel of your peace.' I could only sing it to you when you slept, when you were awake and I sang it you had the worst ever tantrums and so when you were sleeping I sang it to you, I was able to touch you and comb my fingers through your hair, that was my secret vice, touching those copper tinted curls and watching you sleep."

"Mother..." I am shocked she did that and happy in a mad way, that she did some mother things without me big the grade A idiot I was. When I have children, I will be hands on and oh god, I went there...

"You're welcome Christian. Ana are you okay over there?"

"I am, it was our mother's favourite hymn, she brought hope and light and love to so many lives, it was her, it was what she stood for and like you she sang it to the three of us if we were restless or ill. It brings me a great sense of calm." Ana is finishing off grooming Patience as she does looks at her brothers and smiles. They too look happy yet sad in a very strange way.

"Ana, you sound like Mom when you sing, do you know that?" Ash asked Ana. She smiled.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you Ash."

"I remember you having an operation Ana and her singing that to you and crying, Dad had to remind her you had only had three teeth taken out, not brain surgery."

"Hey it hurt, and I now have the perfect number of Bicuspids and a perfect set of munchers." I watched as the Steele siblings horsed around and then suddenly and from somewhere in the deep recesses of my brain I remembered where I had heard that song before...

"Mom, I think Ella sang it to me too, when I was little before the drugs, when things were good."

"I often thought she did and that she wasn't always the train wreck she ended up as. Now, are we heading to your home or are you stopping here?" I felt sad, why when the woman I love has said she wants to marry me.

"Ana and I are having a dinner party tomorrow, we would like everyone to attend, and I mean everyone."

"Why Christian, what is the special occasion?" My mother asked.

"We don't need an occasion to be thankful for the family we have nor a reason to break bread together."

"No, no you are quite correct Christian, you don't need a reason to be with the ones you love, I like this new you darling, very much and I think a certain little lady is the reason for the change in my once very stiff and unapproachable untouchable son. Now answer the question, are you stopping here or coming home?"

"Are we going home, or stopping here Ana?"

"Home, Adam is stopping here for a few days and he and the football team are bagging and boxing the place."

"Yeah, she roped the whole squad into packing Gabe's things and their wives and girlfriends are supervising, we will soon have you in and prettying the place. It needs it Pappy was a man of few changes and I don't think the place has been prettified since before we moved back here to live."

"He did my room."

"He had to; you went all Goth-Emo-Chick on it and black washed everything in there. It was a damned mess. Don't ever let her decorate your place Chris, she may be an ace vet, great cook and awesome with her piano and singing skills, but keep her away from DIY, because she can't do that stuff to save her own skin, and yes she did try to de black her room, only it turned a sort of putrid chocolate, purple, black thing, it looked like an up chuck in a phsyc ward." She threw her horse brush at him.

"Ouch, Ana, I didn't say anything, but you did mess up doing my transformers room."

"How did I know it was on upside down?"

"Err; the cars were on their heads?"

"They were break dancing."

"If you say so Banana, if you say so."

"I do, besides, you got it done eventually. I bartered six months babysitting for old man Cox's spoilt granddaughter, to get my mistake repaired."

"Yeah, thanks for that, now Chris, have you finished looking at my sister like you haven't eaten in a week?" I looked at Ash and smiled.

"It has been a while, is there any hog roast left?"

"Yes, do you want to get some and walk home by the river to yours?"

"I do, can you tell your father where we are heading Adam?"

"Tell him yourself, he's behind you." I turned around and he smiled.

"I heard, so you are stopping out again are you Annie?"

"Yes Daddy my cars are being delivered tomorrow and I can't wait."

"Okay, did I hear we are having dinner in the big house?"

"Yes Daddy, Christian sprang it on everyone, besides Mia is back tomorrow and we could do with a little family time. Before we have to buckle down to sorting out our legal affairs and empty the houses and you know get back to being us."

"We will always be us Baby Girl, only now we have more stuff. I only came in because Paul Clayton will only talk to you. He has been charged with five counts of murder and fifteen counts of attempted murder and many more counts of abduction, animal cruelty and he says there are more, but he will only speak to you. He was sedated when I tapped him. I don't want you to go near him Annie."

"If he is chained to the floor and the table, he can't hurt me Daddy and besides there are many more girls missing he may tell me where they are. I want to help; I want to help their families find closure. Please Daddy, Christian tell him." I looked at her and shook my head.

"I agree with Ray, what if he is just doing it to hurt you, you know give you graphic details to upset you?"

"Then I will suck it up and punch him on his nose. I want to do this and besides Dad will be there and all the other agencies. I will even let you sit in and listen and I swear he is not coming within a breath of me."

"Ray, what do you think?"

"I think my daughter is her mother's daughter to the core and will do what she thinks s right no matter how much we argue the toss. Okay, have it your way but Chris and I will be right there, Be warned, he was not the boy I remember he is a mess and has been using crack and heroin for over a year according to the tests his dad had us run, they are mortified and a hate campaign has started against Claytons."

"Really, well best we nip that in the bud; I think they may need a hand in the store tomorrow, what say we Steele's give them a hand?" I smiled ever the town cheer leader Ana rallies us to the cause; I do need an hour or two to pick up the ring I had ordered, ever hopeful of a yes.

"I am up for trying my hand a being a bag it boy, how about you Ash?"

"I think I can restock a few shelves. Chris have you ever done manual boring work before?" Ash asks me.

"I have, once in my distant past, I can try my hand at helping out, I am sure I can do something, even if it to buy everything on their shelves for the needy of the area, I am sure I will be useful for something." My mother laughs, and yes she knows I don't do manual work very well, hell I have staff for that.

"Well that's settled, cars, Claytons and then the loony in the prison cell. Then a happy family dinner, that's tomorrow sorted, now let's get us some hog!" Ana and the rest of us head for food. I want to wrap my arms around her and make love to her all night long, she is marrying me and I am above hyped, that didn't sound too romantic, but hell it is how I feel, loved and cherished.

* * *

Read review and make me happy please xxx


	23. Chapter 23

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too thank you xxx

here is an explanation as to why Ana was fickle and changed her down the road attitude to saying yes... x

Watched my fifty shades DVD AGAIN... and was in the mood for another couple of thousand words!

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Three: A snake and a rope that binds you:

Ana's POV:

As Christian and I make our way home, when did his place become that, my home? I guess that's not the only change I made today, am I really now only just pondering my erratic change of heart, from way down the line to okay let's do it? I mean I said no twice today and he accepted it. Then somehow seeing him change in front of my very eyes, seeing how he was with tiny Gabe, how he knew the reasons I wanted to call our foundling Gabe too, and how he knew I needed to be held, without me saying anything, how and why is because he knows me. It sort of switched a fan on in my head and blew all those negative cobwebs away, not negative as such, more like the doubts, yes the doubts I was having about a stranger I knew I loved and wanted to be with forever, like mom did with dad, they fell in love by the time he had finished his pancakes, they both told me that and I guess it was the same for me when I passed Christian Grey a chunk of cheese.

Love feels like this love is erratic, love is strange, love is hard, love is a wild ride, an adventure and all sorts of emotions, that can be mad, fun, sad, shocking, nice, horrid, interesting, all these for me are new feelings and are all on one giant learning curve of a road, one that we need to travel together, and something, I don't know what or why, just clicked, like the people up there looking out for me said 'say yes Ana, he will make you happy, do it or lose him.' Did I do it because I didn't want to lose him, would I in fact lose him? I eat my hog roll and watch as he slings stones into the night water.

He has the look of a lost boy about him tonight and I need to hold him and ask did I do the right thing in asking him to say I do. I watch the stone skim across the river and he turns, as it was his best effort he looks thrilled. He sees me watching him and I stop walking. He walks back towards me and I drop my hog and rush into his arms. This feels so right; this was not a mistake. His arms fall down my back and he holds me to him, I am safe, I am loved and I don't want anyone or anything as much as I want him right now, right this minute. If the world stopped turning and it was just me and him, I would die a happy and loved woman. He squeezes me tightly and my breathing slows right down, from pneumatic drill, to a slow moving metronome, I am relaxed and as we breath together in perfect harmony, just standing, just breathing, nothing matters but being here and being in the now...

"You've changed your mind haven't you Ana?"

"What, no, no I haven't I am just reasoning as to why I changed it from down the line to a month away. I heard a voice say, why wait. Why look for more, he wants more, he is the one either a year down the line or thirty days down the line. I didn't know the exact number so I added that bit in after the proposal, if you can even call it that, my shity, dead romantic excuse for a proposal."

"It worked for me Baby. It was in the moment and was not in the least shity and it was romantic, you had as the song goes, ten thousand fire flies lighting the path to your enlightenment."

"They were candles in jam jars."

"Which when we get married will light your path to me, we are getting married on that very same path with candles in jars and everyone in a party mood."

"No big church?"

"No big church Ana."

"No stuffed shirts?"

"No stuffed shirts Ana."

"No clothes Husband to be?"

"WHAT..."

"I want to see you in no clothes and in that water in two seconds, we are skinny dipping and you are making love to me in the moonlight."

"I don't suppose we can be seen or heard here can we? For a minute there I thought you wanted a naturist wedding." Ha really he is bothered about being seen skinny dipping?

"Nope, I don't want to see anyone naked especially my family and yours, err that image is there forever now. NO, this is the hidden corner approaching Dad's house and he is on Paul watch and Ash is at a friend's and Adam and Georgia are seeing to it the good town folks are headed home, so we my dear fiancee are alone, and if anyone is watching then sod them, the water hides a multitude of body parts."

"What are you waiting for?"

"For someone to unzip me, I have short arms and a lonnnnnng, zipper." I turn and as he unzips the zipper, my dress pools at my feet and I take off my bra and seductively take off my panties and walk out of the dress and into the very chilly waters of the river. As I walk out I turn and see Christian in all his naked glory, excuse me Momma, but fuck me he is gorgeous. He walks out, and as he does, the cold water hits the beast and I grin.

"Is it cold enough to tame the beast of burden?"

"No, nothing is taming this but your hot sex Baby. Ana, you do want to marry me, yes?"

"Do you want to marry me Christian, because no announcements have been made yet?"

"Can we do some sort of commitment thing, I don't know, like cut our fingers and join blood or something? Here and now, just you and me, that's how badly I need you with me all the damned time?" ERGH NO...

"That's blood brother thing; that kids do to make a pact, what's wrong with a pinkie promise, if you want to go down the damned childish road? No Christian, our words should be good enough, what's got into you? I mean I am not running anywhere, but I do have a wacky idea, that's a really old commitment thing, do you carry any of your kinky rope ties with you?" I ask as he fondles my very cold perky boobs, umm fondle away Mr Grey, it's very nice.

"Yeah, all the time Anastasia," damn he looks pissed off now, "why in god's name would I carry it around, I am no longer into that kinky stuff, I thought we had all this out? Crap Ana, please just tell me why you want rope, do you want tying up?" I laugh, as he starts to get flustered. My hands swipe down his chiseled abs and I hit pay dirt under the cold, cold water and bada bing he is like a ramrod, all hard and his manly bits are in all their glory, all for me, yippee...

"I was just asking had you got a length of rope, natural and from nature, we could have had what the pagans call a 'hand fasting' it is a wedding or betrothal ceremony. In most of pre-Christian Europe, weddings were fairly straightforward affairs, and this was especially true for the Celts... anddddd... as I come from an old Irish Celtic family it is plausible for this to be proper and right? The story goes like this Mr Grey, two families came together and they worked out a deal on land ownership and the trading of goods, I have a load, you have a load, we share and you help me sort out my crap as you are better at it, I sort of hang around and service my masters desires. How's that for ownership and trading?"

"Err, I like it so far, but I will have to service all your desires Ana and yes to helping you with your crap as you so eloquently put it."

"Okay... Then the couple would exchange gifts, clasp hands and make oaths of loyalty to each other. Afterward their families and the community they lived in would throw a party and have a feast. Going to the trouble of a full religious ceremony officiated by a Druid was typically reserved for people of very high social status. For most people the transition from single to married was a do-it-yourself affair, with the couple's community acting as witnesses."

"And you learnt this where exactly?"

"Gabe's family were very old Irish and he has a ton of books on this folk law stuff. I read a lot, so if you had a rope we could promise ourselves to each other and being high in society, you could spring for a Druid later."

"Fuck me are you serious?"

"No you idiot, my dad would use the string alright, but instead of our hands he would hang you by those rather warm balls and leave you to hang by them on the Wendy house tree."

"God I thought you were serious."

"The ceremony is gaining in popularity though, with the people who don't want the paper work and the bother of the religious theme. I mean, I am not a church girl as such, hence the no priest at today's burial. Gabe believed god was everywhere and not in a house with a cross on it, something my mother agreed with him on, dad, dad got swept along doing whatever Mom wanted, such was his love for her, but they did have to have the paperwork being as he was a Marine."

"Ana, come here, I want you."

"You have me Christian, and only you. I know I am a confusing woman, but I never said I didn't want to marry you I just said down the road."

"Come here, please I want to make you a promise."

"You found some rope?"

"No, I didn't, but what I did just find was this weird stringy weed thing?"

"Argh... Throw it away, now, Christian. It's not a damned rope you idiot, that is a water snake, you dick..."I got my naked ass out of the damned water as quick as my oversexed legs would carry me. He placed the rotten thing in the water and got his very aroused bits out of the water.

"Opps, are you afraid of snakes Ana?" He laughed as he got out, waving his snake at me, no, not your personal snake Mr Grey...

"Yup, really afraid of them, they are the only thing I refuse to treat, I hate them, but your dick you dick is a totally different snake thing."

"Can we get back in the water and make love?" He asked as he stroked his snake, he looks amazing and I want and need him right now...

"No, that moment passed, but the tree house is open."

"Walk this way Miss Steele." He smiled as I grabbed our clothes and he carried me to my tree house. "I do believe we have unfinished business in this tree, a strip and a good hard F.U.C.K...?"

"I do believe we do, I like how well you spell."

We made our way to the tree house, where he moved the rugs over the hatch and we made mad passionate love, on the door nobody was shifting our naked butts off of. I was taken to a high better than all the ones before; but I had to face it, all my new experiences were new and better highs to me, because they were wondrous and more exhilarating each and every new time we made love. I may add my sexual training with my master and lover came with more passion and more earth shattering orgasmic crashes with each swipe of his dick inside me. I am a wanton hussy and a sex mad nymphomaniac around a certain Christian Grey.

"Ana, fuck me Ana, please fuck me."

"I think you will find I am doing."

I am writhing on him with a heated passion, I am sliding his dick in and out of me quickly like I am starting a camp fire and trying my damnedest to get the spark to ignite that same said camp fire, good god my sex as the song says is on fire. I am so wet the noises sound like an erotic turn on and it is doing things to my insides that I just can't explain, when suddenly I feel it building and I am fucking him like a piston, so damned fast, it hurts and I can't stop, fuck me I don't want to stop and he isn't letting me stop. I think I start speaking in foreign tongues as I move on him and grab him so hard I feel like this next orgasm will kill me I want it to stop but I don't want to stop, Christian, is close, he tells me to fuck him harder and I do I slam so hard I see his head banging my playhouse wall, I swear and see stars and as I feel my end coming Christian screams for his release and I fill his need as he fills me.

"Oh god, oh god, yes, yes, oh fuck yes, yes I fucking love you Christian Grey, marry me please and I fucking mean it..."

"Ana, Ana, keep moving Baby I am coming again, oh god am I coming..."

I collapse as he has drained my energy. I am being fucked from behind, this isn't making love this is primal and as he reaches his second coming I too feel the need to scream, oh hell yes, this is so different and as I come I stiffen I can't do anything but convulse and flay around under him like a drowning fish flapping on the river bank, oh god this is good, this is so mind blowing and every pleasure point on my body is taught an tingling, my nipples, my sex is on fire and my ass were he slapped and grabbed me is hotter than hell.

"Christian I think you killed me."

"I know you killed me Baby, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, are you not supposed to be the sexpert?"

"That was all consuming passion Baby that was all my birthdays and Christmas's rolled into one."

"Okay, happy birthday and Christmas, can I ask where's my present, or was that orgasm it Christian, because it was pretty unique?"

"You want more Ana I think I can do more when we get home, I did promise you shower sex?"

"I do a hell of a lot more. I like shower sex. I think that snake bit your Willy and it made you go all rampant, there are certain toads that do that you know, natures Viagra, was it a Viagra snake?"

"No, it was a simple water snake. Look what I have here, a length of natural rope. Give me your hands Miss Steele."

"Christian I was joking. I want the dress and the firefly path."

"This is me promising myself to you."

"Okay, if you insist." He tied the twine, not rope around our hands and knotted it with his teeth. I watched as he looked at the knots and smiled, okay he knew his knots.

"What do we do next?"

"We make our promises or vows if you will and then kiss and make good on the vows. Oh and we have to swap or trade gifts or livestock."

"Okay I give in trade for your hand in marriage, what do you want Ana?"

"Heck, I don't know a share in Booty I guess?"

"I can live with sharing my dog with you! I give to you a share in Booty this day and my promise to love you forever, to make you feel safe and wanted, loved and cherished, I want you to be with me Anastasia Rose Steele every step of the road we travel together, I will love you with every breath I take and every step I make." Oh god... Tears and he ain't for stopping.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, you old Police fan you... I gift you a very good half of Winnie my pet goat. I promise to be the woman you can tell your deepest fears to, your worst dreams to and everything that makes you unhappy I promise to help unburden you of the worry, I promise to love you every minute of every day and even when I am crabby and not a nice Ana, I promise to not make you suffer the wrath of my PMT for too long. My chocolate stash is in my panties drawer, you know where it is and I will need a stash at home too. Don't eat it I need it in times of stress. Now kiss me you fool and don't ever stop loving me."

"I won't..." He kisses my nose.

"Promise...?" I ask as he pulls away.

"I do..." Oh hell... "So we are betrothed pagan style. If my people could see me now, me Christian Grey, voted the most eligible bachelor for the past three years running, and multi billionaire CEO of GEH, is here and naked and tied to the sexiest woman alive and sort of married, nobody would believe it!"

"I don't and I knelt all the way through it and my dear pagan husband, I am in need of that shower I am a little messy."He looked down and smiled went in his pocket and cleaned his stuff off of me.

"That was fun Mrs Grey, oh and yes I would like you to take my name, as all good pagan wenches did back in the day."

"I would have done anyway, I am a very traditional sort of woman, now let's get home, we have a heavy day tomorrow and we have yet to have shower sex."

"I am looking forward to that, do we have to unshackle our hands Ana?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we need them for dressing and for all the fun involved in sex, like I have to tell you that, now having my hands tied, did it do it for you?"

"That's old news Ana, there is no need to stop you touching me, I now crave it, need it and want it."

"That all means the same thing. Christian, you are going to have to ask dad, before we announce it, he is kind of traditional!"

"I will, I promise Ana." He smiled as we dress and he puts the rope in his pants pocket, the old sentimental fool. Unless he is going to tie me up again, I may tell him I liked the spanking and being literally tied to him...

"Never say never again about the little bit of kink we have done Christian; besides, I did say I was willing to try something's. It was a turn on the slaps to my backside and your hands grabbing and slapping just then was arousing and nice. It was very doable again sort of stuff."

"Come on then, let's get home." He looked pleased with himself and I felt good about shortening the road.

"When did your place become our home Christian?"

"I think you will find when we swapped livestock woman..."

"Christian this has just turned stupid, now let's get home before we die of pneumonia."

"It was fun and morally binding. I need you like you can't imagine."

"Oh I can, let's get home and in that shower. I think something bit me in the water."

"I think that was me, your ass was crying out for me to bite it. When are you bringing my goat over?"

"Oh god, in a couple of days, you are a ball breaker." We head past the back of the house Winnie is sleeping and as I look up Christian is seeing what I am seeing.

"No Anastasia, I will leave that to you. Your dad's lights are on. Who is in?"

"Nobody is meant to be in, I mean Adam and Georgia are at Gabe's place and Ash said he was stopping at Jordon and Freddie's place, or so he said, and Dad went back to work, I guess he could have come back, but the cruiser isn't here, oh god do you think we are being robbed?"

"Stand behind me, here call Taylor and the rest will follow." He gives me his cell phone and I hit Taylor's number...

"Taylor, it's me, Christian wants you at Dad's house we are being burgled and I don't have my gun."

"We will be over in two minutes, tell Mr Grey not to do anything rash we are on our way." I end the call and we hear a crying and voices speaking softly. I recognise the voice and push past Christian and see Ash, he is mopping Kelley's brow and crying, she is out of it and I take a look and there is blood splattered cloths all about and water and my bag is on the floor by her side.

"Christian, your phone call them off and ask them to bring Grace, we have found Gabe's Momma."

"Ana..."

"Do it, now please Christian, please? Ash get me some fresh towels, a sheet, grab a bowl and fresh water and please tell me you have not given her anything from my bag?"

"No, no I didn't, it is too messy down there, I bathed her and then dried her as best I could, put her legs up and cleaned her up as she bled again and I am trying to keep her temperature down and failing, she was here when I got back Ana, is she going to die, she hid the baby from me?"

"Gabe, is he your baby boy Ash?" He looks angry, okay I guess not.

"No, no he isn't I swear we have never done that, she is just my girl friend, she hasn't been out for ages, she was playing on line last night and was fine, then today she didn't turn up at the funeral until during the pig race and she disappeared after Lucifer ran his race, she was afraid of something or someone, help her Ana. I think she has been alone for a long time, her dick head brothers have gone on to stop with friends in Mexico or so she said, she keeps waking up and saying funny stuff, like they knew what Paul had done and had run away, do you think he did this and they knew?"

"I guess anything is possible, look get the stuff Christian, Ash now I need to clean her up and she needs a couple of lines in." I set about those first, she is burning up and is in need of fluids. God, I hope what I am thinking has not happened, I hope to god this is not Claytons baby, I would even prefer it if it was Ash's baby. "Christian call my dad too, he needs to be here to look for her brothers."

"Where are her parents?"

"In the cemetery, they were hiking in the woods and Harry, her dad fell over a cliff and Janet went over to help, the boys tried to get them up but, they watched as they both fell. They have had to help bring up Kelley, and were doing a good job or so they had us believe, she never said anything, she was always well looked after, she and Ash go to school together. God what have they done, they can't have spent all their parents money, they were very wealthy children when their parents died, very wealthy... Ash has Kelley been eating right?"

"No, their house is a mess too, the boys lost their jobs at the site and haven't worked since, they hang around with Paul all the time, he is there a lot of the time, Kelley came here when he was on a bender, I used to sneak her into my room! She hasn't been in college for a month and hasn't been here for about two months; do you think Gabe is his? Do you think he raped her? I will fucking pull his heart out with my bare hands she is mine and we were going to get married..."

"Ash, you love Kelley?"

"Yeah, I always have done, but we were waiting until I finished university and she finished training to be a nurse, Gabe is hers isn't he? Why did she not tell me?"

"Did you not see the swell in her belly Ash?" Christian asked as he passed me the things as the others arrived.

"No, we were keeping to our purity promise; the first kiss would have been when we married." I oh-ed and smiled. My brother is in love and Paul Fucking Clayton has ruined it for him and Kelley. Grace took over after I had placed in the drips, she changed the bag for something to help with the pain and asked us to clear the room, well the men anyway, and she worked her magic as I assisted. I watched as she injected and inspected and looked at the remnants Ash had collected. The downstairs bathroom looked like a killing field.

"Ash must have bathed her, the rest of the sac has come away and with what was with the baby this looks like it could be everything, I have shot her with a strong antibiotic and she looks good, she will need to be kept an eye on, she is lucky she came straight here. Ash possibly saved her from dying. Has she told him anything, because the bruises to her belly are fresh, if I were a betting woman I would say someone tried to beat the baby from her or kill her. Get your father and the others to move her to a bedroom, she needs to allow the sedative to run its course and she will need a couple of bags of blood is there a blood bank nearer than Portland?"

"There is a clinic, a small one in Grays Harbour. Her doctor will have her records on file, should she not go to hospital Grace?"

"No, she will be fine, if she is still struggling tomorrow then we will get Christian to fly her and I to Seattle and I will get her the best of care."

"Okay, I will phone her doctor."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, she stops here a lot, when she has her lady times, having two brothers look out for your lady needs isn't great."

"I guess not, and the baby, it is not Ashley's?"

"No, I have a feeling it is Claytons and he did the beating, he was really angry at piggy earlier, I would think he bore the brunt of Kelley getting away from him."

"Your father can talk to her tomorrow, tonight she needs to sleep. I will await the blood, Taylor will go for it for me."

"He is very good at getting things isn't he?"

"The best, now you go and rest I will stop here Carrick is out for the count as are my parents, they will be sorry in the morning." I'd laugh but in the morning we have even more to do and Gabe to reunite with his mother. Poor Kelley... Poor Ash...

C POV:

As we wait for Mom and Ana to do their thing, I sit on the swing with Ash; he looks so damned pale and sick. I don't know what to do apart from hold the kid, after all that is what he is, but one who has balls as his name sake of steel. He loves the girl and is ready to kill the Clayton moron and who could blame him? He takes the hug and then walks with Adam; they need some brother time. Ray then takes his seat and I sigh.

"Ray, when I asked if Ana could stop at mine more and you said you were fine with it and if she wanted to make it more, err more permanent you wouldn't mind, were you being serious?"

"There are a few things I am serious about, my children, their well being, keeping the peace and keeping my promises. Why what are you fixing to do? Get married?"

"Err, well yes actually, if that's okay I mean... I asked her and she said no, then I asked her again and she again said no, then..."

"You asked her again and she said yes?"

"No, she asked me and I said yes, I mean I love her like crazy and for the life of me I know it is quick I know we are strangers I know all that shit, and for a mega control freak like me what I am thinking of doing is not like me at all."

"Hell son I decided I wanted to marry Carla before..."

"... You finished your pancakes right? Ana may have said something along those lines."

"You have had a longer courtship than I did. So, you said yes then?"

"I did and it is the best thing I have ever said yes to. Do I have your permission Sir?"

"You don't need it, but thank you for asking, now about money..."

"Sir...?"

"Do you need some son; we have a chunk of change hanging around?"

"No Sir, I think we will be fine, though I will need my dowry at Big Red in the next week or so."

"What did she promise you, ten camels and a donkey?"

"No Winnie..."

"Fair exchange, I get a son in law for the goat."

"You get Booty too."

"Pagan crap I guess, you do know she is into all that Celtic stuff? Gabe had her head filled with it."

"I may have tied a piece of rope around our hands Sir." He then got out his wallet and smiled as he passed me what looked like a piece of hair."

"That is a lock of Carla's hair, she cut that off of her head and tied our hands with when we went for coffee on our first date. She too read Gabe's books."

"Like mother like daughter?" I say in jest.

"You wouldn't believe how alike they are. Now this baby, is it Ash's?"

"No, Ana and Ash seem to think it is Pauls."

"Fuck.., Ash will need to be strong."

"You knew about her and him?"

"Son there isn't much that gets by me, sleepovers and barn stopovers and hayloft romps, even romping in a stream in the night ain't a new thing for me to happen upon."

"You..."

"I did an about turn and I walked back by the outer path to my car, I may have seen Kelley had I gone that way earlier." I blushed my father in law had seen our naked butts, for fucks sake, Ana said there was nobody about...

"So can I marry our daughter then?"

"Yes, if you tied hands and did and said the same things her mother and I did, then welcome to the family, but I do insist on the paperwork all this hippy shit is fine to keep the little woman sweet, but I want to keep the good lord in my graces and the law on my side. Oh and do her harm son and I know of a mighty nice resting spot and nobody will hear you scream. Can I just ask you one thing, looking for the girl earlier, I happened upon a pink teddy bear in the woods, and had it been after some more or Gabe's fine whiskey I would have thought I was seeing things, but it met up with a yellow and a blue teddy bear and went in to Jacksons new place, is it a sex place? Being as you were into all that shit I thought I'd ask, and no its your shit to deal with, Annie knows and is fine with it, and it has nothing to do with me what you two get up to, as long as you are good to Annie."

"It is and yes, I will always be good to her." He knows they were there.

"I guessed as much. As I said, nothing much gets past me. So when's the wedding?"

"A month..."

"Okay, I have a bit of money set aside. Okay let's get Kelley sorted I think your mother and Annie need a hand." I had been given the green light to marry Ana, and discussed the Furries with her father. What a night...

* * *

GUEST REVIEWER DID I CLEAR AWAY THE CHANGING MIND THING? XXX


	24. Chapter 24

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Four: A busy day at the office:

Ana's POV:

I walk out to see dad and Christian are deep in conversation and I sit on Christian's lap, and listen as they discus hippies and mystics I think? I sort of drown them out. I am physically wiped out, as it has been the longest day in a long time. I cuddle against Christian and breath in his scent. I am going to marry him and in a month too. Oh heck. I forget about that and cuddle in even closer.

"Are you sleepy Baby?" My head is kissed and I am hugged back, times like these are the best, being cuddled and hugged, it's what my dad and Gabe did best and now I have Christian to do it to me and for me. I am so grateful for the people in my life, especially the man whose heart is lulling me to sleep...

"Yup, just a little bit Christian, can we go home. Daddy you need to go home, opps you are home, what I mean is go to sleep, Kelley will be out of it and Grace is in my room with her, Taylor has gone for some blood, he must be like Dracula and know of a blood bank, is there something vampire-ish you are not telling me Christian? Anyway, Grace says she needs that, rest and time. Ash is a mess and poor Kelley will need us Daddy and we need to listen to what she wants, before any of us tell anyone that her baby is possibly Paul Clayton's and possibly a product of a rape." I am hugged again; he seems to know when I need them.

"We will know more in the morning. For now get our girl to your house Christian, if Kelley is here, she will need a bed for the night."

"Daddy..." Shit, what's been going on here, they both look shifty. "Okay, spill, what's been said?"

"Baby Girl, man talk, and certain questions have been asked."

"Okay, as I said, spill..." I am too cranky and tired for this.

"Ana, I have asked for your hand in marriage, and your father has given it!"

"Oww, how very knightly of you kind Sir, Daddy said yes then?"

"I did, I like the kid, and he isn't in it for the money, but for the long haul."

"He is, is he? Nice to know, but it's only a long haul and not a lifetime of commitment dear Christian, you need to up the time ante sweetheart."

"A lifetime of my love and devotion how's that Miss Steele?"

"Better, but I want an eternity spent with you too, so look into your vampire connections; I could do forever with you Mr Grey."

"I will get Taylor on it, he knows a guy, who knows a guy I am sure."

"I will have your dowry sent over; Winnie needs a lot of love and veggies. Are you two ever serious about anything? I need some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be as hectic as today has been. I am so sorry Kid, moving here hasn't quite turned out to be the idyllic little place you first though is it?" I laughed, he told him about the hand tying. Oh heck. "Winnie will be missed, though she is only over the road. We get the puppy right?" My father is joking with me right? Booty is stopping put with Christian and I.

"No, she stops with us too, Booty is..."

"...Relax, it was a joke Annie. Now, let her get some sleep Christian, tomorrow just got a whole lot longer and more packed with crap, please excuse my cussing, it's been a long day... I will call you if something happens."Christian shakes my father's hand as he stands with me in his arms; this is just where I want to be hugged and loved.

"I can walk Mr Grey."

"I have no doubt you can, but I like carrying my fair maiden to my, to our castle and I mean to carry you straight to our wash chamber, then take you in our bed, several times, wench."

"Um, swallow a fairy tale book, did you? Shinning knights, weddings with fireflies, fair maidens and romance, umm you do romance so well my fair knight."

"Until you Ana I hadn't a clue what that word meant, let alone how to do any of this romancing lark and excuse this, I hadn't got a clue as to how to begin starting that old thing called courting."

"Okay, very cringie, but I think you have romance down pat. Now put me down before you put your back out."

"Cringie, is that a word?"

"It is now; it's our word for this mushy stuff you keep pouring out. I love it, so don't stop. What did Dad say to you, you know when you asked to marry me?"

"He asked me why there was a teddy bears picnic in the woods?"

"Ouch, how went that tale, goodly knight? He saw the Furries?"

"He did and for your information, it wasn't the first time he has spied things amiss with the place and all the various comings and goings, yes, there was a pun intended. I was very shocked at how good a spy he is, that one he knew about me and it seems he has picked up on some of my past. He either has really good ears or great contacts, my thoughts, I would think when she came for her showdown, and he then did the sleuthing and used his law man instincts. Was the most shocking thing? No, that as the last in a long line of shocks. Oh, yes Ana I was very socked, one, because he heard us in the barn, two because he saw us in the Wendy house both times, from the comments he made, and three he was there at our getting naked in the river. So all in all I think your father and I are very at one with this getting married thing seeing as he has seen and heard our amazing getting to know you sessions. It's not just us he knows about, Ash and Kelley, Adam and Georgia, you name it your fathers eyes are everywhere."

"I knew he was watching, but catching us, opps, sorry. Anyway, we are home now and I have to stop calling it that, I even did it at home, I mean..."

"...I know what you mean, home is where the heart is and you my darling Ana you have hearts all over the place, Appleby's, home with your father and brothers and here with me."

"You know me well."

"Not yet, but I do want to send forever getting to know you, this is going to take some adjustment, I have never had to share my room with anyone."

"Well, me and my things, we take up a lot of space, my panties need a drawer of their own, move over Christian, I am about to start invading your space."

"It has to house your chocolate stash too if I recall? The pantie drawer, as to invading, there are several of your frillier things and other lady things in my closet already."

"Well remembered, now get me to the wash chamber and get me out of these lady things."

"We have to take Booty out to water the lawn or she will think we have abandoned her to Elliot."

"Okay, I guess I best take care of my dowry." I am kissed as he places me down, god his lips are very moor-ish and so I grab another. We went to the play pen and she was not there. We looked everywhere and then finally we looked in the cinema room, we found them there fast asleep both Elliot and the dog. Booty was wrapped in his arms and Elliot; he looked so peaceful.

"Where is Kate?"Christian looks around; thankfully, there is no naked Kate.

"She is on call, the boys have done three nights, and that said, I am on call tomorrow."I answer as I gaze at a peaceful Elliot and realise how different he is when he sleeps; he's normally like a small child on a sugar rush high all of the time.

"Work, it gets in the way of our life Ana."

"Work, is part of life Christian, without it we would soon bore of having fun every day."

"Do you really mean that; that you will easily bore of me?"

"No, I want nothing more than to run away and lose myself in you, with you and be alone with you on a desert island. I have commitments, you have the world of mergers and acquisitions to conquer and I have animals to fix, because my dear fiancée, they still need fixing and quite literally in this week's cases, I have two days castrations, on Wednesday my male doggies are having their man bits taken away, you know, the rescue dogs, and on Thursday it's the ladies day."

"How glamorous is your life Anastasia?" Christian is holding me close as we look down at Elliot. We hear the rumblings of Elliot waking up and he is grumpy.

"Hey you two, I was sleeping here, as was my dog. Come on Booty to your cage, in our bedroom, we are alone tonight, so there is no nasty Kate telling you to avert your eyes and shouting at you to shut up."

"Please tell me you are joking?" Christian says. He is still annoyed that his brother now owns his dog.

"Nope, she sleeps with me and howls when me and Kate get it on." I laugh.

"Elliot..." I say.

"Okay Ana, when Kate and I make love."

"I didn't mean that. I meant you have taken over Booty."

"Well you two have been here there and everywhere, besides there will be days you two have to dog sit."

"Ana is moving in..."

"Okay, that was random, as in for a couple of days, every other day, what?"He says with a grin. "Quick work Steele, you bagged my Bro."

"As in she is moving in with everything she owns and we are getting married." We hadn't heard the door open and never saw Christian's grandmother and grandfather sneak in!

"Oh did you hear that Theo, he is quick of his feet like his grandfather. Welcome to the madhouse Ana, you will fit right in. How did you tame the boy, I mean I thought our grandson had a taste for boys, until the troll let loose his secrets."

"Grandmother..."

"Excuse my wife, she hit the sherry hard, we are just getting back from the party. We snuck back when Grace left the house."

"She did say you were both asleep." I say as they look like two kids caught red handed with their hands in the cookie jar, cute and endearing.

"We are too old to be put to bed by our daughter. Oh hell, quick hide, she's coming home. Get your sexy butt up the back steps before we are grounded Phoebe, hurry up!"We all hear the main door open and close, hahaha; they look for some place to run and head towards the stairs. How funny they look too.

"Ouch it was your idea lover not mine, go hurry up I will keep her occupied..." They were hilarious as they ran like naughty children to their rooms. The door opening was actually Taylor getting back from doing the blood run.

"Sir, Ana, the young lady is going to be fine, the first bag of the transfusion is being fed into her now and she is sleeping peacefully as is your brother Ashley, he is exhausted. Your father says everything is top line and you are to sleep, I am retiring for the night, I have to go and get Sophie from her mothers, is it still alright Sir?"

"Yes, yes of course it is, and she is to have everything she needs to make her rooms more like her own and not the bland room it is now." Christian says he is eager for Sophie to like it here, thus making Taylor a little happier. Both he and Christian have a very odd employee, employer relationship, neither will admit they like each other on the friend level, but it's there for us normal folks to see, even though the two stuffed shirt jobs worth's can't see it. I laugh as Taylor breaks a smile.

"Gail, has seen to it is a very pretty girl space. Goodnight and heed your fathers warning Miss Steele, tomorrow will be a hard day."

"Thank you Taylor, we were only looking for the dog, we will do as we were ordered, goodnight and good luck with Sophie." He nodded and headed out to their quarters, this house is packed and as if he read my mind Christian laughed. "I have three teams and Gia waiting to get in to Appleby's, give them a week and my family will be out of our hair Baby. The best thing is that Elliot can live back at home." Elliot sneered.

"I have news Kate asked me to sleep over more. I am taking the dog though."

"Elliot, she is mine." They were going to row about Booty.

"Ours little bro and we are having a pee and going to bed, get your soon to be Mrs Grey to bed, she is dead on her feet." I was too; Christian looked at me and looked worried.

"We will discuss this tomorrow Elliot."

"Yep, right with you, come on Booty, come, you need to be emptied." He walked the dog out of the boot room door and as he did, I am swept into Christians arms.

"My brother is..."

"...Not coming with us to take a shower I hope?"

"No, that he is not..." I am swept into our room; now, that word is growing on me, ours...

CPOV:

Ana is sleeping after we made love in the shower, and just for good measure, we finished a small dalliance in the bed. I am now too wound up to sleep. I am confused as to why I feel like I do about her and as I stare down at her nestled in the crumpled sheets, my finger traces the outline of her face, I lean down and kiss her head, murmuring I love her, and as I do her arm comes around my neck and I am dragged into bed.

"Looking at me all night is not sleeping, get in and do not argue with me, please?" I do as I am told and as we spoon, I hold this woman in my arms and as I breathe in her scent, I give thanks to whomever is responsible my happiness. I drift off and sleep soundly as I always do when I sleep with Ana. My Ana...

Waking in the morning, I am still in her arms, only now she is clinging to me like ivy around an old Oak tree and speaking of Oak, I have the biggest hard on I have ever had. The reason being Ana is stroking my length, her attempt at waking me with a smile on my face, give the lady a prize, it works, I have a smile and I get the prize...

Ana is in the shower when there is a knock at our door, her cars will be here in twenty minutes, would that twenty minutes would be enough, I would join her in the shower to hurry the washing process up, fuck it, I can make twenty minutes work. We head down the stairs for breakfast. Her cars are here and we may have kept them waiting for a few minutes, okay half an hour, but that's what I pay my staff big money for, to deal with these things.

"Sir, Taylor is on his way back from Seattle with Sophie and Gail, your sister and Ryan are on their way from Sea Tac, she landed an hour ago. She will be here in approximately an hour and a half Sir. Miss Steele I signed for your three cars, they have been checked by Prescott and myself and are good to go. Might I add the logo does not do you or Miss Kavagnah any justice."

"Does he pay you to be so smooth? Thanks Sawyer, they are really good Bobble-Heads, I am going to try to get the Boss to have them on all GEH paper work and his cars too, I think they will work, do you?"

"Ana..."

"Oh lighten up misery guts; you were in such a good mood too. Thanks for checking the cars Sawyer, do you think... Oh never mind Kate is here now. Kate..."

"I know I saw them, they are the dogs Boll... I mean they are pretty good wheels, good morning Grace." I turned to see my mother smiling, okay which of the idiots filled her in about our impending nuptials. Elliot is smiling as he returns with my dog. He is annoying me on purpose now.

"Christian, Ana, do you have something to share with me?"

"Yes Mother, that it's a good day for getting new cars?"

"And, what else do you have to tell me?"

"That we need to be getting those cars sorted out." I say as she looks crest fallen.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey..."

"Okay Mother, Ana and I are getting married, in a month, here, well her father's place actually, so that her mother and grandfather can see her and I on the happiest, I hope, day of our lives?" Kate screams loudly and does some sort of Mia dance with my Ana.

"Christian it will be the best day ever, the best day of our lives and magnificent. I love you; you ninny." She crushes her lips to mine and the room is suddenly silent as she jumps into my arms, okay they may not have seen that level or show of intimacy from me before? Get used to it folks its hugs, kisses and grabbing all the way on team Grey now. God I am hyped up on sex, I mean I have staying power, but Ana, she is my own little Oliver wanting more and I am not for denying her anything, including more of everything.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me a ninny before?" I say as she kisses my nose as I try to speak.

"There's a first time for everything Bro, listen Kate was up all night I am taking her home, can we use the new motor, seeing that one has my girls mug shot big bad Bobble-Head on the tail gate?" Elliot and Kate are rounding up on her new car.

"Ana, this is a serious car, thank you. I mean it its great and using Ethan's logo's was a nice touch how did you get the boys done?"

"I think you will find my wonderful man, I mean fiancée, did it and had Ethan draw their logo, and they are sharing their car. They can use mine if they need too, because I am using Christian's shiny new car, that one there, the cute one." She points to my brand new Spyder... Hell no... "Got you Christian, your face is a picture, Taylor ordered me one, I am fast becoming the ultimate consumer and I do not know where I got that from at all do you Mr Grey?"

"Ana, of course you could have used my car." Knowing full well, I didn't mean it she laughs.

"Yeah and you can eat my chocolate stash too."

"I can?"

"Like hell you can, unless you have a death wish, now Grace, how is Kelley?"

"She is fine, she will be laid up for a few days, she is weak, she would like to see you, as would your father and Ash."

"Is it bad?"

"No, no I don't think so, but it concerns the baby."

"Okay, I will nip over; I have to check in at work before I go to see the prisoner. Christian are you coming?"

"Yes dear, you hollered, I was getting you bagels to go, we have to go see Kelley, yes?"

"Yes, you are amazing, truly amazing. Kate can you get to bed and I will ask the boys to do morning surgery."

"They are already on to it; they have the day covered. Go sort out the family and call if you need more time, they love the place and the place loves them, the requests they have got for house calls is amazing. I am doing as ordered and getting some sleep. Elliot can you please go to work I will be fine, I need sleep and having you and that damned dog about I will not get any. I delivered two calves last night count them, one, two and now I need my sleep. Go knock something down or do whatever it is you do all day."

"I construct and knock down stuff."

"He plays with grown arsed Tonka trucks all day." I say, as he strokes my puppy.

"Jealous much Bro, you only get to buy stuffy stuff?" He does it again this time Booty licks his face.

"Yeah, I just get to make billions, then ride and own the best cars planes and helicopters." Take that Lelliot.

"Boys, boys, boys stop the childish arguments or I will take the puppy away from both of you, behave. Now Ana, Christian, the wedding, I need details?"

"Okay I do apologise we got side tracked Mother."

"We want it small, with just family and friends, we would like it to be intimate, and along the trail that led to the hayride, facing the Oak where mom and Gabe are. With just the people who mean the most to us sharing our day. Is that okay Grace, I mean, that it is not all the hoi polloi of society and big business?"

"It is more than fine, have you met my son Christian, he hates a fuss and cannot stand parties full of strangers. That sounds perfect."

"Thanks Mom, I mean it thank you I know you have a lot of friends and they mean a lot to you." I say as she does the new thing of hugging me, something I get great enjoyment out of, now...

"You mean more to me than anyone, you Elliot and Mia are my world, you are the ones getting married Baby Boy, not me. It is going to be spectacularly normal and happy."

"Right, now I am happy for you Steele, now I realise you are not pulling my tired old chain, save a date for the dress and I am off to bed. I will see you lot later, Elliot get to work and give Chris his dog back. Ana if you need me holler; I can sleep later, Ash he is like my brother too and Kelley of course. Elliot, get to work..."

"Yes Ma'am, Mother we will discuss your taking my dog later. Christian, you are still not having her..." We will fight that battle later, as Ana and I have a very packed day.

"Sawyer, can you and the others take those cars to the surgery for me please? If that's okay I mean Christian?"

"What, yeah of course it is, jump in the Spyder and we will go to your fathers. Mother get some sleep. Hurricane Mia will be here in approximately an hour." She nods her head and heads to her room, where no doubt my father is either still sleeping or is suffering. Ana and I go see what it is Kelley wants and needs from us...

Ana's POV:

Getting to my room I knock and go in, Ash and Kelley are hugging on my bed, they look so sweet. She looks a hell of a lot better than last night, that's for sure. Dad is sat in a chair and looks worried.

"Kelley, you look a little better than last night, why did you not come and see me when you found out about the baby? We could have helped you."

"Would you believe I didn't know I was having it, I thought I had a tumour or something, I swear I have never had sex ever, so how could I have been pregnant?"

"Okay, okay calm down, it won't help getting stressed. So, how do you think it happened?"

"I have told your father and Ash, I haven't a clue, I mean there were those days when the boys were away and Paul came to look after me, but I was ill and don't remember much about them, the days I mean, I got some sort of sickness thing, he gave me some tablets, he said were from Doc Logan and I took them. After that, the boys they were away more and more. I would sneak over here, not wanting to be left with Paul. He gave me the creeps. Ash says the baby is Paul's, do you think so too?"

"We can't be sure, not unless we have blood tests done. Do you want to know for sure?"

"No, no and I don't want him to know either, he was angry as hell yesterday, he asked me were my chicken shit brothers were again. He didn't believe me when I said they were visiting relatives and beat me up took my phone and smashed it. He hit me again and again in my belly and it hurt, I got as far as the barn and then it happened, this thing came out of me really quickly, I thought he had you know punched out my stomach. I know, stupid I know but when I realised what I was looking at I freaked and well wrapped it up and ran away, I got here and called Ash, that's all I remember."

"So, what do you want to do Kelley? With the baby I mean?"

"Nothing, I don't want him, he isn't mine, and I know you are going to hate me, but I never wanted a baby I don't want him, he is better off without me, I would only hate him for being here and his possible father taking advantage of me. I am confused Annie, I know I had it, but it is not mine, and I don't want it. It has ruined things for Ash and me."

"Kelley, it hasn't and we can make Baby Gabe a part of our family, it's not his fault." Ash hugged Kelley as he said it.

"I do not want it. Can the Johnsons not keep him? They are good people and they always wanted a baby. I will never want him and it may make me a bad person, but I will never love it and that's bad for a baby, not to feel love. I would rather he felt the love he will get from the Johnsons, than the hate and fear he will get from me. Annie, I do not want him. I do not want Paul to know we think he is the father either, he will have rights and he shouldn't have any rights. Your father said he could stop the Johnsons having him, he will be in our lives forever then, so it is best he never knows. Annie help them adopt Gabe, please they are good people."

"Kelley, hello I am Christian, Ana's friend. If you are sure that's what you want, my father and mother can make it happen. You have to be sure this is what you want. Is it?"

"Yes, I know you were adopted, when Ash told me you were seeing Annie, I looked you up. Has it made you a better person being raised with loving adoptive people Mr Grey, or would you have preferred your mother kept you?"

"I was four when the Grey family welcomed me into their home, so I had those first four lousy years of being hungry and neglected by a mother who didn't care, had she, like you are doing, given me up at birth I would not have had those dark times affect my future, so if you want my honest opinion, then if you are sure this is what you want, then do it now, not later when you have had time to imprint your hatred of his father onto Baby Gabe. It, in the long run will be better for him not to know hate and fear, which is what he will, because as nice as you seem, it will always be there, in how you are with him, if what I am hearing is true. But, and this is the deciding fact here, do what is best for you, the baby will get the best of care, do not worry about that, I will see to it he has every opportunity given to him, that the Grey's gave me and he will be loved, of that I am sure, being a parent has to be something you want to do with all of your heart, not because someone is telling you, you have to do it You make the choices Kelley, not Ash, not Ana, not me, no one but you can make that choice."

"Wow Christian, that was..." Ana hugged me and I needed it.

"I have lived the nightmare, and I promise Gabe will not have to Ana. I promise we will make this right Kelley, whatever you want, take a few days to decide and if you want, we will get the Johnson's to bring him to see you?"

"No... No... No, I don't want to see him, he is not mine and for now, he is just something that happened in my dreams, he is a horrid nightmare and I may be in denial, like Doctor Trevelyan says, but it is working for me. I have no family, the boys left me alone two months ago, so other than the Steele's and no one outside of the family know he is mine and that's how I want it. I will not change my mind. I will see enough of him growing up here as it is and unfortunately, that too is going to be too much. I will put up with that, because I will be happy knowing they want him, make sure they do Annie, ask them do they want him for their own, tell them you found the mother and she doesn't want him, but she is happy for them to keep him. Please Annie; do this for me, please?"

"Okay, you seem pretty sure this is what you want, Ash how will you deal with this?"

"However Kelley wants it, is what I want too, it's her life and I happy to do whatever she wants and I have already said if keeping the baby is what she wants, we can say it's mine and it will be. Kelley is what matters to me and we know Baby Gabe is going to be loved with the Johnson's, so everyone wins and besides, I have a solution to seeing the baby around too. GEH is based in Seattle; we will move there, we must have property there, yes?" I look at Dad and then at Christian.

"We do, if that's what you want to do, it's not as though we won't see you, Christian and I will be there a lot, Dad too, as we still have to do business there, and it's not like it's a million miles away. What about it Dad, what do you think?"

"Me? I think our little house just got a lot quieter, and that's fine with me too. Whatever you two want to do, we will make it happen. Now Annie, we have to go and see that fuc... Paul Clayton and remember, we are there with you Annie, and say the word and he will go down quicker than the setting sun."

"Very poetical Daddy and yes I will remember. Now let's get him to tell me who, the why and where they are, the rest we do later."

"We'll have to ride with you Ray, we drove the Spyder here."

"Tell you what, let me drive the Spyder and you take the cruiser."

"As in I get to ride in a police car, can I have the sirens on and flashing lights?"

"Christian..."

"What, I have always wanted to, please can I do it?"

"God, it's like I am watching Ash and Adam and that stupid train set."

"Oh, you have a train set Ray?" I am marrying a big kid! We head out with the two of them discussing gauges and stuff I hadn't a clue what they were talking about. Just that it was model railway inspired talk, and Christian Trevelyan Grey got to fulfil one of his ambitions to ride in a cop car and with the blinking sirens and flashing lights. With the added bonus of not being arrested, talk about child like! Getting to the station I took a deep breath in and taking Christians hand, I walked into the busy room, where a dozen or more agents and at least two dozen law enforcement officers were answering phones and pinning things on boards, there were at last thirty photos of girls and women on a Plexiglas window thing. Oh hell, all these girls are missing, what the hell did he do and to how many? I looked at the girls and wanted to cry, there are families missing these girls and I have to help.

"Miss Steele? I am Agent Murray, heading the case looking into the Falls Killer. I need to walk you through the things we want to know, the things you need to get him to tell you."

"I need to let him tell me what he wants me here for and then hopefully he will tell me the rest. What you don't understand is Agent Murray; that Paul Clayton has always been missing something in the rational department, he only does and says what he wants to, he always has and he always will. I presume he has not spoken to you, or you wouldn't still need me here. Is he secured to the floor and the table?"

"He is, he has also asked for the conversation to be private, nobody listening, nobody watching you."

"And..."

"Of course we have told him this will be so, the room has been wired very discreetly and you will be wearing these hidden cameras, along with the ones in the room, he will see the main camera is off and the two way mirror is to show nobody in the other room."

"He knows the ropes alright, he's been in here often enough, Christian and my father will have to be watching this, and then I will agree to it." Yes, like I had any other option. This has to be done. I agree, as I am wired for sound and vision. I drink the soothing tea and with a kiss for luck from Christian and a hug from my dad, I head in. I sit at the opposite side of the table and look into the eyes of the boy I grew up with, he is nothing like the boy I first met years ago, sat in front of me is a monster. He is wearing a gray tracksuit and he has a very nice pair of bruised eyes and a hell of a crooked nose. My father must have really given him a hell of a tap.

"Anastasia we meet again. Nice to see you, now what are we here for?"

"You asked to speak to me dick head."

"Annie you are as charming as ever I see."

"And you are still a dick head, what do you want Paul, if it's just to sit and stare at me, then I have pets to attend to. You like pets don't you Paul, or rather you like killing them."

"I did, it was very liberating Anastasia. It gave me power; it made me feel like god."

"Umm, so you killed defenceless animals, because you have a god complex. Well, tell me something I don't know, like why you started killing those helpless animals. I mean start there and maybe I will stay here and listen to you and your god complex."

"If you want to know where the others are, and if they are alive, you will sit there as long as I say Steele."

"Oh, so you couldn't kill them, the women and girls?"

"Some I did, I killed those who didn't do as they were told, they didn't do anything for me, and those who died only died because they pissed me off."

"Naughty girls, fancy them daring to piss off the great Paul Clayton. So talk then, I am here and listening."

"You started all this off, you and that brother of yours; do you remember the day you and everyone were having fun in that damned tree house at Gabe's?"

"What, when was that?"

"It was your eighth birthday, you invited everyone except me. Everyone from town went; they were all there and enjoying themselves. You left me out of it."

"What, we didn't leave you off the list, your mom and dad, they said you were ill and you were sad that your dogs had died. I guess they knew you had done it and were keeping you away from the normal kids in the town."

"Normal, ha, who is to say you are the normal here?"

"I guess you could be the normal kid then and we are the freaks? We played with our pets and loved them, you just hung them shot them and drowned them, so very normal."

"They needed to go; they made everyone happy but me."

"So, how did they make you unhappy then?"

"They scratched and bit me, my own dogs took a chunk out of my leg and my father blamed me, for antagonising it."

"So, why move on to girls?"

"They were more challenging, especially when they said no, or told me to go away. I needed to punish them. I learnt how to do things to the dogs and the wild things. I honed my pain and torture methods on the girls who laughed at me. They didn't laugh for long, all of them asking me to forgive them and give them a second chance. Who knew the power I held in these hands. The same hands you slapped away time after time, you were the ultimate challenge to tame, but I hadn't quite got the doses of Ketamine right, chemistry was not my best subject at school as you recall, I managed to flunk out thanks to you not wanting to be my partner." It spooked me with how warped he is and for how long he has been like this.

"Why use a drug, why not tie them up, could you not handle a girl tied up Paul?"

"I liked them to be docile and it worked for me drugging them with the little pony crap I got from Violet, a few had a bad reaction. So I was looking at heroine and it sort of became a bad habit for me. I liked the buzz I got. Right, now what I want is for you to apologise for cutting me off from the kids in school I want you to tell everyone you told I was responsible for their pet's deaths that it was you who got it wrong." What, I am here to apologise to a mad man?

"If I do that what do I get out of this?" I ask.

"You get to right the wrong you did me, even if I did really kill them." Ha, he is a nutter and I was right, he did kill all those pets and animals, the crazy bastard.

"I want more, like the dumping ground for the bodies of the girls who didn't survive the drugging."

"Done, but first you have to go on line and spill your apologies on the local news site, get it right and I will tell you where I like to let them rot."

"I need a lap top. Let me get one, please?"

"Fine, I'm not going anywhere. Oh and I want it done via webcam, just so they can see its coming from the vets mouth."

"Okay, leave it with me." I walk out and close the door gently. "Dad get me Jackson on the phone and now."

"Why?"

"He is good at this crap. I want him to do something that makes it look like I am speaking live; he has the shakes and is in withdrawal, Agent Murray is he in need of a fix of something?"

"He was given something before he went in. He isn't due anything for a few more hours. Get him to talk; I want to find at least a few of these girls alive. We thought they would all be dead."

"Dad, have you got Jackson, is he here?"

"He is at home but is on it and between Christian's guy Barney and girl Mel; they have this interview going live, all the way around the station and back again." I grab the laptop and head back in. Setting it up I log in so he can see everything that I am doing.

"Good now log into my account and do it through my account. Yours could be hacked, I know mine is all good and is encrypted." I do as he says and hope that Jack is with the other two and is as good as he says. "Now, tell them all it was your mistake." I do as he says and tell who ever is listening that I Anastasia Steele had slandered Paul Clayton because he had rejected me and my advances. I had been awful because I wanted revenge. He laughed all the way through the damned talk to the web.

"Paul, where are the bodies of the girls?"

"As Hannibal says, quid pro quo, they are in the old water tank that The Bosworth's had on their farm; they didn't need to die, and had they kept their nose from out the old water tank, their stupid boys would not have had to kill mommy and daddy." They were at Kelley's parent's old place, it had stopped earning the boys an income and it was now in ruins and left to go wild. Crap...

"They fell when they were out hiking with the boys, you got that wrong too Paul." I laughed, because he was winding me up.

"No, no they found the bodies, when Tom and Ben were sloppy and they left the door open. They had to go and so I made them kill their parents, now I need them to tell me what they did with the evidence they have on me, we all had something on the other, they wanted to use what they had to get money from me, they disappeared and I wanted to know where to. Kelley refused to tell me where the brothers dumb had gone, they wanted to bring me down. I told them I filmed them doing the girl Ben killed and I will give them to the good sheriff, they ran a few months ago leaving their pretty sister all alone. She is such a sickly little soul." I threw up in my mouth; he had done it.

"Leave her out of this."

"Why, will Ash be upset to know she is used goods? Anyway, you have one resting place for one admission of your guilt. Now; for the others, the ones who, until I was wrongly arrested, were very much alive, I want to be set free for them to be set free."

"Never happening, you killed people by your own admission."

"With just you as my witness Annie and we all know you have just admitted to the world of Montesano and the surrounding countryside, you did all this for revenge, like they would believe you now. Hahahaha, you blew your credibility Steele."

"Even if I wanted to, that is not for me to say yes or no to. However, they may take the death penalty off the table, that's the best you can hope for."

"They can't kill me I am not fit to stand trial, mommy and daddy had me tested, I have a head full of very loose marbles, and so try again Miss Steele." Fuck, what do I do?

"So it's my word against yours is it?"

"Yup, and I am very much brighter than you Miss Steele, I am switched on and knew what I was doing and I can run any good doctor in any way I want to." I threw him one of the microphones and a button camera; this was a very risky move.

"Opps, I may have had it covered, so talk or say hello to the rope or the needle, now where are the girls?"

"You bitch, you fucking bitch. Well they will never see the light of day and their blood is on your hands. You will never find them; they are in the last place you would ever think to look. I will say goodbye now Ana sleep tight, and when they do uncover the girls, their deaths are on your hands. Never will they see the light of day again." I had screwed up, what the hell did I do? The door flew open and in she walked, Agent Murray.

"Mr Clayton, we need to speak." Agent Murray looked at me and I knew what he was saying was true, it was my fault, my fault that the girls could be alive and I had cost them theirs. "Miss Steele, thanks to you we have found some of the missing girl's bodies, alas we may never now find the others. Take him away, he will be charged with the murders of the girls we do have. Good afternoon Miss Steele."

"I can help..."

"You have done enough thank you very much; all you had to do was keep calm." She was right of course, I had messed this up... God help those girls...

* * *

Thanks, for reading this xxx


	25. Chapter 25

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Five: Plain sight warrior:

Ana's POV:

I leave the station followed by Christian and Dad, both of them are trying to make me feel better by saying I did well, how did I do well, when I feel like crap about losing it? He knows where the bodies are and I monumentally screwed it all up. I need to get in his head and think like a psychotic bastard, one who has hated me since he was eight, so has had sixteen years of being angry with me, and it was all because of missing a party, a stupid birthday party. How long has he being killing girls, I mean surly he didn't start at the age of eight? The Bosworth's had been dead five years, so how long had the bodies been in the water tower? Just where do I start to look for this damned plain sight and is in plain sight here in town, is in plain sight in the woods or on the Bosworth's farm? I need to get my detective head on.

There's a great song out there, there are more questions than answers, well, I want there to be answers to all the questions and to smash Paul Clayton's face in, if is at all possible? I paced the road at the side of the cruiser, my father knew to leave me alone, but Christian however, hadn't quite learnt the art of leaving me alone to fester and solve these problems in my own unique way... Poor Christian...

"Ana... How can I help? Those missing girls have nothing to do with you, Baby please can you calm down?" My father smiles and taps him on the shoulder and points to the car.

I count to ten in my head and continue to pace. I pace around the car, I am a cog and a hyper active child, yes those are what best describes my mood the best; yup I am a cross between a hyper active Elliot and a wound as a tight clock cog Christian Grey. The silence is the deafening and my head pounds, my head starts it's stupid fathoming this shit out process. Dad sits in the car as I continue to pace the stations car park. I think and I pace. Christian at last learns I need this to be done my way, and so he goes to sit with Dad in the cruiser.

What did he say in plain sight, where was that? I stormed back into the station and went to my father's office, where in the interrogation room, I noticed Agent Murray was trying to schmooze Paul into talking, good luck, he's a born liar and she doesn't know him like I do. I studied that monster for months when the pets went missing. Pity I didn't realise he had upped his game to abducting girls and women. Then I wonder when did that happen? I look at the Plexi-glass display of the girls and some had been missing ten tears, surely he hasn't been killing girls for ten years?

"Gerry, Gerry get in Dad's office now, where is Georgia? Please do not say down south again, or you will be on crossing patrol duty for winter. This is serious, really serious Gerry."

"Wow Annie, did Ray die and make you Sherriff, I thought I was next for that position or have you been eating the sour crow fed to you by that agent? Georgia is in her office."I rather childishly stick my tongue out.

"Annie, leave my staff alone, what have you thought of?" My dad is back and Christian is tagging on at the back, poor man, he looks like he needs to hug this crap out of me?

"He gave me clues to find them, 'they will never see the light of day', 'I will never find them because they are in the last place I would ever think to look' and 'when they do uncover the girls', so from that I figure they are underground, in a cellar or in a storage thing, 'it's the last place I would look', that is the key to this. Get the map, Christian's place is on lock down and since the girls were found in the brewery, it has been checked bottom to top, as has all the old places around it, the old staff homes and the outhouses and silos, it's there in the clues he left, the last place I would look, that is here in town, its busy and in plain sight, everywhere else is where I would look, me not you or your men or these agents, its aimed at me. Daddy, come in sit down and get the town maps out. I need to either find the girls or prove he isn't keeping any girls captive. I mean how long have girls been going missing? The Bosworth's were killed by their own boys five years ago; did anyone think it was anything but an accidental fall?"

"No Annie, it was pretty much open and shut, they always went for a walk before Sunday dinner, when they didn't arrive home, Kelley she came over to ours and I went looking for them, the boys were devastated and shaking when we found them later that night, Ben was so sick, Tom was a wreck too, he was the one who let his mother's hand slip out of her glove, he was still over the edge holding it in his little hand. You were away Annie, those boys were devastated."

Kelley called me every night just to get to sleep. She was left in twenty year old Ben's care, as was poor Tom, he was a quite boy, he and Kelley were very much alike and quiet kids, he was only just sixteen when they died, why did he cover for Ben, did he cover for him or was he too involved in his parents death? If Tom didn't do anything why is he running with him? Paul didn't say he had something on Tom, just Ben, god I need to refocus on my job, my father is the law man, and I am just a vet and small time country vet, who thinks she is bloody Detective Jane Rizzoli, I may have watched a lot of crime shows growing up, but it didn't make me a detective.

"I know I saw them when I got back, but it was Kelley I was most sorry for. Where are the Bosworth Boys, how long have they been gone exactly? Try to get Ash to get Kelley to talk to someone; she knows where they could be. She listens and keeps quiet; she could have heard what they were saying." Here I am being bossy... Georgia is sat in the meeting too and looks tired.

"I will call home and get Adam to see what Ash can get out of Kelley. Oh and the Johnson's called at the house, they want you to call them Christian. Apparently, your father has approached them at Kelley's request. Oh and the museum people took all the awful dead body things and the vehicles from Gabe's first thing this morning, I have to tell you before I forget, I seem to be doing that a lot, the forgetting stuff."

"Georgia, when you said awful dead body things, what did they take and from where?"

"I don't know; they had a paper with the things they had to take from the garage and their old family store, you know, the spooky old funeral home in town? I was always afraid of that place growing up, it was too spooky for me in there, why?"

"No reason, it's just Gabe sorted all that donating stuff thing with the museum himself. I just forgot they had that place to empty too; I mean it's not been used in forever and as you said, it is not a place I ever hung out at. I can't remember the last body they had there. Can you Daddy?" He is studying the map.

"Umm, the Hugh's family, the mom and two kids, that's why Gabe stopped doing them. He helped the new guys in Gray's Harbour help his friends and family members on to their last journey, but that was the last one, the family that died in the car wreck four years ago. He reopened for that as Ken Hugh couldn't afford to bury them or to send them to the other place. Before that, it was your mom, that's when he retired, because he was so upset at her death, he said no parent should outlive their child..." I sighed, so dad had known all along, I take in yet more soothing deep breathes.

"Damn, Gabe really did do a good thing and a heck of a lot of planning Daddy. Right lets get down to it, Christian I am sorry but if you want to go home, I will be back later?"

"No Baby, I want to help, if only to get the coffee." I look into his eyes and see nothing but love, he is worried about me, which I find very soothing in a strange way, that if I need a hug or a word of reassurance, he's there for me, that's love and I am so damned lucky. I smile.

"Thanks..." I grabbed the map and looked at it, I dismissed the places I had already said that were too far away, and the ones we used all the time, home, Gabe's, Violet's, the practice and the ones we looked at looking for my project and Grace's place, as we would have noticed him and heard the girls, supposing they even exist that is or seen evidence of people having used the building and we hadn't.

"Annie keep calm, why have you ruled out the Bosworth's farm?" I look up and Gerry is pointing to the farm on the map. It is very large and there are several outbuildings and the old breeding kennels for the family's collie dog breeding business. I actually looked at the place for turning into a rescue centre, but Ben wanted way too much for it. I then shiver, because I said the damned water tower smelt funny. Crap that was around the time of the last body dump in Falls Wood, double crap.

"It's crawling with agents, who once they found the bodies, would have done a search and he wouldn't dump dead girls, near the live ones, that would be too risky and the woods are nearer to this side of town, or nearer than going from Bosworth Farm. Daddy, did you not read the books they give you in training and on these courses they send you on? I did and they are very informative. Most serial killers have a few practice runs before they settle into a pattern, the dumping of bodies is like their killing sprees, just as important, they either want to come back and see their handy work and some treat it with reverence or they want them to be found, I found that article really fascinating."

"I prefer the old gut instinct little girl. I told you too, that's confidential reading material and to keep your eyes diverted, do you ever do as you are told Annie?"I laughed.

"Sometimes I do, my confidential papers are locked away; yours are stored in the reading rack in what you call your home office Daddy, we kids though like to call it the downstairs cloakroom. Now, what's your gut telling you then old man? How many of the girls on that board has he killed do you think?"

"He's bluffing about half of what he's done; some of the women on the boards are way too old a cold case for him to have killed, not unless he started at four? The oldest body in the tower is approximately five years old or so the coroner says, and yes that fits with his tall tale. It was possibly the one the Bosworth's saw that day. Until we find the boys, we won't know for sure, the last one has been there approximately seven months, with the heat and the oven effect, they are all mummified, the coroner also says there are eight in total, and if there were anymore, then the de-comp would have smelt by passersby, he said the warm summer it would have smelt like a hog roast in there.

The bodies we found in the woods are ranging in date from having been there twenty years, to the last ones that have been there six to eight months, according the very busy coroner, he also said that none of them had been laid to rest in the same place, nor were they killed in the same way and none of them looked the same. The girls who are yet to be found and those who look like you Annie, brown haired slim build and around twenty two to thirty in age are there on the left of the board, there are ten more of those, that we know of. We have only just got the identity of one of the girls in the tower, and she is this one from the left hand side of the board, there is a possibility two others are bodies of these two missing girls, so we think or rather the team out there say there is the possibility of seven girls still alive."

"So, the rapes and abductions started in number around six years ago?" I ask my father.

"Yes, there have been girls found wondering around in the woods for six years. If it was Paul, he started abducting them when he was around eighteen, he could have started earlier, but he just won't talk. His family are helping and have given us permission to search their places and we have checked all their movements, Paul hasn't left town in a couple of years. He lost his driving licence three years ago, due to drink driving and speeding down Olympic, Georgia pulled him over. So, if he has moved the girls he's had help."

"Either that or he was able to walk them in somewhere? I mean the clues are there, I can't help but think in plain sight means just that, here in town, there are plenty of empty stores and warehouses. Just look at the number Grace and I looked at; the number Carrick looked at. The ones we own. I mean..."I then had a sudden thought.

"Annie, I see that look, what?"

"Dad six years ago he came on to me and I may have insulted him and his manhood, did I start all this?"

"No, he was sick in the head before you refused his offer to go to senior prom Annie, besides if I remember rightly Adam did more than insult his manhood, he may have punched him in it for the insults he threw around in the gym locker rooms and the lies about you and him at the back of Clayton's store, getting down to it!" Oh hell no, he tried and I slapped his face and his father did the same. "Back to this map, what were you thinking Annie, plain sight in the town, as in actually in the town?" I was busy ringing the town centre and the abandoned bigger buildings with cellars or outside storage.

"Yes, what about the funeral parlour, Gabe's place? No, no the museum people had carte blanche to take whatever they wanted, I think they would have said something, had they found bodies in the chillers in the cellar there. It is however next to the old Morris butchery right?"

"Yeah, what of it? We patrol that place, it was broken into a couple of years back and was the place for the kids to hang around in. I think we would have seen suspicious activity, don't you?"Georgia laughed, why this is serious.

"It was the place Ben worked at, after the mall closed and after the farm went bust. It's been shut four years right?" She said. "As to patrolling, it's more of a pit stop for coffee and doughnuts, wow I want a doughnut now..." Gerry passed her one. God this lot are so clichéd.

"We will be having words about that later. Old Man Morris is in your new oldies place Annie, he got a little lonely and when his wife died he lost everything. The bank or rather we own the building along with Gabe's place and the storage place we have put the things in."

"Daddy, can you take me there, it's in plain sight and it's in the town centre almost. It has been empty a long time, when the farms began sending their stock to slaughter at the coop out of town and then when they began selling their own meats, so the town had no need of the butchers shop and they'd stopped using the slaughter yard behind it too, thank god, because that place always used to stink of death in the heat of summer our school was sometimes quite pongy, what if... Hold on a minute. Daddy, can you find out what empty buildings still have power being drawn from the grid?" Gerry makes a call.

"I don't need to Annie, because if it's the same situation as with the storage warehouse we inherited from the bank, then they had to have kept the power on in the buildings for the alarms, the lighting and security, all the others, my guys and girls check the empty unsecured buildings twice a night, to keep the kids out of there or sit and eat damned doughnuts, the butchers has security, so has power Annie. Oh hell it's partly underground, it has the massive fridges and freezers, it too has it's own generators, it needed them in case of power outages. Georgia, get everyone who isn't helping the other agencies outside in two minutes. They could have got in and out between doughnut stops." Gerry confirms it is now drawing power from the grid and its drawing a lot more than is needed for just the alarms.

"Ray, there is a lot of power being routed to the old slaughter houses and the butchers. Do you want me to tell Agent Murray?" My father looks into interrogation and she seems to be busy getting nowhere.

"No Gerry, Georgia is getting our men together out front, why let them have all the fun, Annie, you and Christian can come, but you stay in the damned cars until we clear the buildings, do you hear me little girl?"

"But Daddy..."

"But nothing, it's good you worked it out, but leave this to Daddy, you come and sit in the car, as we could need your help, or you sit in here, the choice is yours, I have the badge, even if you have the brains?"

"Fine, just fine, what are we waiting for, Paul has been here two days now and if they are there they will need water, get some in the trucks and the cruisers, blankets too and grab the medic's bag." I am all but stamping my feet.

"We are already equipped Sheriff Steele junior and we will get the paramedics to join us, everyone is waiting Annie, waiting for you to get your butt in the car, this is not your fault Annie." I storm off and I know I heard Christian laugh with my father, I turn scowl and stomp off, yup, and he is now seeing Diva Anastasia. I get in the Spyder, just for that I am driving...

C POV:

I follow Ana out with Ray. She is worried I can see that, I feel her pain, thinking it's because of her those girls are in danger. She can also be a little bit of a brat daughter, Mia is an expert at this and I looked on in horror as I saw Ana have an episode, I wonder how hard she hit her foot with that last stomp? Still she is worried about the girls, they were all ready in danger, had she forgotten that? He had abducted them with a view to killing them. I watch in horror as she gets in the driver's side of my car, I look at Ray and he shrugs his shoulders.

"She's your problem Chris and I find giving in to her makes her happy. She is not normally such a diva daughter, but she does have these bitch fits occasionally, it's probably a good idea to fill her chocolate supply up in the next few days too, her panty drawer holds her stash at our place." Err; did he just warn me Ana is due her lady time and that he knows her stash is in her underwear drawers? "We have got used to it, her ups and downs. I'm just passing on the information, man to man. Let her drive, she is amazing."

"Okay, I guess? Taylor is the only other person I allow to drive her, she is brand new."

"If she dings it, I have a few dollars to get it fixed." We walk towards the cars laughing. I get in the passenger seat.

"When did you steal my key fob?"

"When I felt you up earlier; have you got a problem with having your junk squeezed?" I smile, that's what she was doing was it?

"No, I liked my nuts being given your hands full attention; I was a little excited to have been allowed in your dad's cruiser. When he handed me the fob back you went in my pocket for a little fondle, and I didn't know you had picked my pocket. How did you learn that trick?"

"I don't think I did, I just distracted you. Any way let's get there and see if he is pulling my chain."

"I think he is, I mean he must have been at this years if he is to lay claim to all the bodies, but listening to your father, I can imagine he has taken girls who looked like you, because I saw how he looked at you that day in the store, when he and I were discussing a chunk of cheese and he insulted you. I nearly pulled him over the counter right there and then." That was when I think I fell for my Ana, watching her as she put an idiot in his place and made me feel like a prepubescent teen with a rock hard dick between my legs and it's happening right now too. It's the Ana effect.

"My hero, he was always a lunatic; now this is the car for me. Taylor has ordered me one did I tell you?"

"You did, in pink I believe?"

"Hell no, I want it in red, shiny red, racing red and with upholstery to match." I splutter my god she is upgrading on the submissive special.

"Is that not a good colour? I frigging love this car, oh the gangs all here Mr Grey."

"Mrs Grey I believe they are."

"Say that again..."

"Mrs Grey, I believe they are..." She unclips her belt and lands in my lap; okay, I can deal with this woman taking my car, if I get this as a perk. When I stop kissing my lady, I look up and see her father, her sister and all of the sheriffs men are looking in our direction.

"I love you, I love you, I love you and I need a pee." She says as she wiggles on my lap, not at all unsettling to my nethers.

"Okay, that was a little random Baby." She is wiggling and turning my dick hard as nails.

"What needing a pee, because you know I love you and I do, no I need a pee really badly."

"Your office is over there, use that, you are not sneaking in to use the toilet in there, I know you plan Anastasia."

"Spoil sport. Anyway why did you gulp when I said I was getting this in red, your apple there bobbed like it had been dunked in the Halloween pail?"

"My submissive were bought an Audi and in red, it is a safe car and the colour was easily tracked by security, they tend to stick out from the crowd, red cars."

"Ouch, is it too late to cancel and get the pink one? You said you gave them cars and things, lucky girls, but don't even think of buying me one, I am not a sub and I buy my own stuff lover boy..."

"I did, and you are in no way my sub, if anything you have reversed the roles Ana and you are the only girl who has never let me buy her stuff. It is what boyfriends do you know, pander to their girlfriends wishes?"

"You pander to the ones that matter; I like you and your sexual pandering to my every wish."

"Are you due on your period Ana?"

"God and you think I say random shit."

"Sorry, your father said to get the chocolate in, you were pulling the usual bad ass Ana stuff."

"Temper tantrums and foot stomping? No, that's just me trying to work my Daddy. Besides I don't have periods, I get the shot, I just get the craving some days in the month for chocolate. I tell them it's period stuff, so they leave me alone, it guarantees me my girl time telling them I am on my girl time, the number of times having cramps got me out of doing chores as they don't like talking about that stuff, so never questioned it. Dad is waving us in, they aren't there, oh god I knew it was too easy." We go towards Ray and I don't believe what I am seeing. The girls are all there, Ana looks fucking relieved. As do the people with Ray.

"Ana, only one girl is in a bad way and we have called for backup, but help Gerry and Georgia please?"

"How many girls were in there and are they okay?"

"Ten and there were three we were not aware of. Ana go and do your thing Baby. Christian I have to ask you to go and sit in the car, this is a crime scene."

"Okay, if you need anything shout out and be careful, the rest of the secret agents are pulling in, she looks pissed, good luck explaining to her that Ana solved her case for her."

"Umm, well she always was into mysteries and who done it's. Crap, Agent Murray looks like she's swallowed a wasp." Ray is smiling, that the local case was solved with local knowledge.

"Umm, more like the nest full. Good luck Father in Law, by the way, dinner is at mine later. Mom is pulling out all the stops and I have an announcement."

"Good, we need good news. Excuse me I have a Special Agent to calm down..." He walks off and I get in the car. I make a few phone calls and my plan for tonight is underway...

I waited in the car for over an hour, the girls were all lead out into numerous cars and paramedic and fire trucks. I was amazed this had all happened in plain sight of the town, hell even the school Ana hopes to get re-started is four blocks down, my father's office is at the end of the road and Moms new hospital thing is on the other side of the street. I have to wonder did he want Ana to find them? Had he got a heart hidden in there? I am called over as Ana comes out with the last girl and as I look into the building, I am a little amazed at the amount of greenery in there, I do believe this sleepy town has the biggest pot farm I have ever seen. Of course the only ones I have seen are on television or in films.

Crap, they must be distributing from here too, this a weird arsed town? I look around; okay am I in some sort of episode of Weeds or Breaking Bad? The agents are being joined by the jackets of the DEA. This is turning into the alphabet-spaghetti-jacket-wearer's parade; I wonder where the USFWS is hiding out? I am sure there is fish and game here in danger, well there will be when Grans ostriches hit Appleby farm, they are ornery fuckers, and no they don't bury their heads in the sand, they usually aimed there sharp beaks at my butt, especially when Lelliot lets the fuckers out when he knows I am about. I'd laugh but this is serious, the CIA are mulling around somewhere too, are all the government agency's represented here, when all it took was a local girl who thinks she is a detective like her daddy?

"Ana are we good to go I mean this all looks like the shambles at the end of a Bruce Willis film?" I say with a smile.

"Don't, Gerry is singing 'Bad Paul, bad Paul what ya gonna do when Ana comes for you!' There is a major drugs thing going on here. Paul had some serious shit going on."

"No kidding and you helped solve it, I feel humbled to be in your presence Baby."

"Christian..."

"What, can I not be proud of you?"

"I didn't do anything other than work out Paul's crap. It was too easy really, do you think he used too much of his own products?"

"Possibly, he was slurring his words, I thought that was the brain damage from your father popping his nose. Good job he likes me, or I'd be nursing black eyes for getting it on with his daughter."

"He has a mighty fine right hook, be warned. Now, we need to sort out our stuff, I mean what do we have to do?"

"I want custody of Booty."

"Be fair, Elliot has had her more than you, you have been busy with this booty." She shakes her butt at me and I swear I pitch a fucking instant tent in my jeans, oh hell and Ray is coming over. Fuck me I am dead. I grab Ana and hold her against me.

"You are so going to pay for this hard on when I get you home. Stand there please, at least until your father leaves us."I whisper in her ear.

"Okay, hello Daddy, Christian has just said I drove so well, I can drive the car back home!" Good I get an instant deflation of the hard on she gave me, it's like Ana had touched the turtles head and its retreated back in its shell and back into safety. The cost of her doing me this service is Ana driving my car again. Fuck and she will, because she still has the fob...

"How goes it in there?"I ask, because I am really concerned, especially if drugs are a problem here.

"The DEA say it's a good set up and its cost some money and wasn't on their radar. The newer girls were brought in to service Paul and his partners sexual needs, the older ones are here to sort out the plants and you know do the drug stuff, cutting it and packaging it, about half a dozen came from Poland, they thought to be nannies and cleaners for rich families, they have been kept prisoners and work for Paul and they have been here the longest, the three older girls say they have been here about four or five years, they moved here from a farm about a year ago, from what they said, I would think the Bosworth's place. When Paul abducted the others, he did so with an injection, I would think with Violet Hyde's missing Ketamine and then when they had people to entertain, he would inject them again and they were well, let's just say most of them don't know what they had done to them, thank god. However, they did say a couple of the girls had managed to run away. I have not broken the news to them that they didn't.

They were kept in the old slaughter house stalls, where Ben and Paul were horrid to them. Tom, he had nothing to do with the mistreating of them, he was not into girls, they think he may be damaged or is gay, but he they say hasn't done anything to them ever, just be nice and kind? He fed them and helped care for them. He brought them clothes and things and looked after them, until recently, then Ben ran off with the money from a big deal that was going down and Paul is in business with some major players. Paul or the boys will have to talk for them to know who and you know the other crap, hopefully it will be the boys, because I can see Paul walking away from this and going into witness protection, they want the bigger men."

"No, she can't make that deal; there are all these women and the dead ones in the tower and the woods. She can't she just can't."

"We are out of this now Annie; it's a big case, which because you worked it as quickly as you did, is still a big secret. So, there is a chance the men do not know this is happening. The girls are being taken to Seattle and are being reunited with their families there and the foreign girls will be offered either a trip home or a place here in America. For now, we have to go home and go about or normal business. All this will be a thing of the past and hopefully soon. Now get home. What time for dinner Son?"

"Umm, what, oh about eight, sorry I zoned out there, they could get away with murder really Ray?"He nodded. I need Barney and the others on finding the Brothers Bosworth, and pretty damned smart.

"We will be there with bells on. Annie get some rest. You did well Baby, very well, if you ever want to join the firm, just say the word."

"No, no, no, no, not if murderers and rapists and drug dealers get a free pass, I'd rather stick to animals and my philanthropic causes and prettying up Montesano Daddy. See you for dinner." Ana was not happy. I doubt anyone will be, I will get my team on it, and wonder if Jack knows anything? Drugs sometimes go hand in hand with our world, not mine personally, but in others, it does. Ana drives us home and yes, she is an excellent driver and I only used my air brakes on my side of the car twice. She is grinning like a kid in a candy store too. I will get my reward between our sheets later. As we get in the house, we are met with the scream of one Mia Grey, and wow that girls scream could wake the dead...

* * *

Thanks for the great comments.


	26. Chapter 26

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Six: A welcome return:

Ana's Pov:

Mia rushes into the reception room just as Christian and I get in the house. I am almost on my backside as she runs into me.

"Mia, calm down what's got into you?" Christian asks her as he gets a hug too.

"You two are getting married; I mean who would have thought it, that my brother is marrying his first girlfriend?"

"And I am marrying my first boyfriend, Mia are you drunk?" I ask, as she seems to be just too Giddy-Mia-ish, I mean she is way too excitable, given the little I do know about Mia I know she is chatterbox and ultra OMG-ish, but I am sure she wasn't this bad the last time we met, granted I was a little drunk for some of the time?

"Umm, no, well not really, I have just had a couple of Daddies lemon drop cocktails; we it seems are having a dinner party, because my big and much changed brother insisted we are dining as a family, with your family too, do I see a great thing happening tonight. Is my brother doing a proper knee drop?"

"Mia, get a strong coffee and stop with the cocktails too. Ana and I are just having family around for dinner, as we have decisions to make, as a family." I smile as Christian comes in for a cuddle. We have had a stressful day today and the cuddle is much needed, I need to be back fixing animals and leave the detective work to my daddy.

"Ouch grouchy pants, I will make this my last one okay? Anyway, about our new house, which room do you suggest I have Ana?"

"Mine, I have just had a great set of new closets put in, I just didn't have anything to put in them, and the bathroom is the newest. Plus, it is the quietest and it overlooks the stables."

"Oh I do like that idea of seeing my horses, Oh and Christian I am opening a bakery, so I need to look at a shop, you know to be a bakery, obviously derr, seeing as we are living here. I think it is going to be great, it's near enough to Seattle, but far enough to get away from the rat race. My horses are arriving in a couple of days and I hear I have four already in the stables there?" She really does have an excess of energy to burn.

"You do, they are Gabe's four horses and they are good working horses, we will hire them out for weddings, the carriages are still there and they like working. However, Christian says I can stable them at his place, if they get too much for you."

"It is our place Baby, now where are the others Mia?"

"In the big room with the piano, they are spoiling my puppy." Mia smiles as she says, it, obviously Elliot has told her about Christian's non sharing of Booty

"She is mine..." Christian sulks again. "Don't you start too Mia, bakery's cost money and I suppose I am bank rolling you?"

"Oh heck, you are not offering me money, I like whatever you have done to my brother Ana, because I mean getting money out of Christian is like getting water from a stone. As to Booty, big brother, she looks like she loves us all because she is a much loved_ family_ pet." We head into the great room and stop at the door, and as we do everyone stops what they are doing and they seem to be looking at us. What's wrong, have I an open button? I do a quick check to see, it's then I see what everyone else sees and that it is because of Christian, he is hugging me? What he does this all the time and he has done this in front of them before, I look down and its where he is hugging me that has them staring, he is hugging my belly and stroking it. Opps, we best put that one to bed and quickly.

"Christian, they think you asked me to marry you because I am pregnant and you rubbing my belly isn't helping to rid them of the idea!" I whisper in his ear.

"My god, I am so sorry. Family, we are not marrying because we are having a child. We are not gifting you grandchildren just yet mother, no not just yet. No, we are getting married because we want to." Grandmother Trevelyan smiles; as Mia slumps in the chair looking upset, shit not as upset as I would be if I were, Christian smiles too as I turn around and thank him with a kiss.

"Not yet Baby, we need to live a little and travel a lot and we have an empire to build here in town." He whispers in my ear before nibbling my ear lobe seductively, get down boy.

"You old romantic you, we get back to normal tomorrow, are you ready for normal Mr Grey?" I run my hands through his hair and plant a kiss on those cute lips. We hear a cough and a couple of awe's. And then Mia again, wow she cannot handle her drinks, says me whose limit is three.

"Oh phooey, we were so sure it was because your man bits had done the deed. Mother I owe you ten dollars. Grandma you were wrong." Mia drinks the last of her drink and offers me a drink. I take the offered up pale lemon drink, which is delicious because it tastes like lemon sherbet.

"Go easy on those; they are silent and deadly because you can't taste the alcohol Baby."

"Okay, one is my limit, I don't drink to excess and normally I limit it to birthdays and special occasions."

"It was Kate's birthday, the last time you got drunk and it turned into our first night out." Christian smiles.

"I don't remember anything about the party or getting here, nothing other than waking up in your bed! It must have been more memorable for you, I mean having to share your bed sheets with a strange woman."

"Indeed it was very strange, but I enjoyed it. Is that your phone ringing Baby?" I'd left my bag in the lobby and run to get it.

"It's Kelley, give me a minute." I answer the phone and step on to the deck. "Hello, what's the matter Kelley, are you okay, do you need Grace because she's here?"

"No I am fine, thanks Ana, I don't need Grace thank you. Ash and Adam have been talking to me about what's happened today. Ana I know where Tom is, he isn't with Ben he never was, but if I tell you where he is you have to promise he will be safe. He hasn't done anything other than to watch out for me and look out for the girls who worked for Ben and Paul, he didn't want to, but they threatened me, he tried to tell someone, but Paul threatened me if he spoke. Ana promise me if I tell you where he is he will be safe?" I wave for Christian, but he is talking.

"I can promise you that Dad will not let him be hurt or arrested, if he did nothing wrong. How about I get Christian to get someone to represent him?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong Ana, I swear he hasn't!" I wave again for Christian to come, and he rushes out looking worried, oh crap, have my family and neighbours made him jumpy?

"What Baby, what's the matter, does she need Mom?"

"No, your father for her brother, she knows where he's hiding out and he is afraid of Paul and their brother Ben."

"I will get Dad to sit in with him, it would be better for him if he went in willingly."

"Did you hear that Kelley, where is he and we will go and speak to him and then decide what to do next, where is he Kelley, I promise we will look out for him."

"He's in mum's old pet shop. He has been hiding out in the old store room. He is afraid Ana and he won't have eaten for a couple of days, I took him food when I could." That goes to what the girls told us, that the younger brother fed and clothed them, he must have been sharing his food with them. Good, that's one good thing in his favour that he did care for them.

"Okay, we will go and bring him here." I look at Christian and wonder when will Montesano go back to being the sleep town it used to be? As we get in the car, my dad who has driven up, joins Carrick and Sawyer. After explaining to Carrick why he is coming with us, he smiles.

"My first case in our new home town, and your mother said this would just be a job to fit my fishing around, how wrong was she Chris?"

"Oh lord not you too," I say, "that's why we wanted a new guy, so you will be fishing with Ray then?" They both laughed.

As we pulled up to Janet Bosworth's old pet shop, I wondered why Tom was so afraid of his brother. Then, even as I was thinking about it, I realised how stupid I had been, he and his brother were not inseparable friends. Ben, he was keeping him close and under this thumb by bullying him, threatening him with their own sister, now I know the truth it is evident to see, god give me patience to understand the things I know nothing about. My family are loving and we are always together and in the main happy to have each other and be there for each other, why did I presume all families were like this? Even the Grey's, though new to my life, and who seemingly have been ran ragged with Christian, even they have the family bond. I got out of the car and as Dad opened the shop door, I spotted Tom straight away. He wasn't hiding in the store room when we got there; he was pacing the shop floor and he looked petrified.

"Ana, thank god it's you, you have to help me Ana, this is all such a mess. Where is Kelley, she hasn't been to see me in two days, has Ben got to her too? Has Ash been keeping her safe, please tell me he has? I was just about to go to the Sherriff's Office and tell you all I know Sheriff Steele, I am shit scared and so worried about Kelley, I need to know Kelley is okay, her phone..." He is ragging his hair, he looks erratic and like he hasn't slept in days, which he probably hasn't. Christian and Carrick enter the shop. This catches Tom unawares and he stops pacing for a moment. I step forward.

"She is at my house and fine, are you okay Tom, here take this water?" He gulps some down and then continues to pace.

"No I am not okay, no Paul is going mad, hell he is already mad he is getting worse. He wants Ben dead and me too, I didn't do anything Ana, I didn't do the things they did, but I didn't stop them either, so help me god I wish I had, how I wish I had, I could have tried harder I could have said something, why did I not say anything Ana?" He holds his head and cries, what the hell has Ben done to his siblings?

"Hold on son, take these pills with the water and calm down, they are just a headache tablet because you look stressed young man, please try to stay calm. I am your attorney, hired by Ana here to represent you and your best interests. Let's get you back to Ana's; I would think you need to see your sister before we take you to Ray's office, if that's okay Ray?" My father nods in agreement.

"Yes, yes I need to see Kelley; please I need to see her, is she okay? Because she looked like shit last time, she came to see me. I did wonder if Ben had been in touch again, but she said he hadn't, is she okay? Has he or Paul been near her again, I will kill him if he has, I should have stopped with her, she was stupid telling me to hide here, I should have come in to see you Mr Steele, Ray is she okay?"

"She can tell you all that later, for now we need to focus on the dead girls and the girls they imprisoned and the drugs." Carrick was being so calm with Tom. "We need to talk, but when we get to Ray's place okay?"

"Listen to Mr Grey son, he knows what's best for you and I will look out for you as best I can. Now calm down and we will take you to see Kelley, but only if you calm down, okay?" My father is very hurt at what he sees and I know why, he has known the Bosworth's for a long time, his grandfather Harry was the man who had gifted the land to my mother and father.

"So, you found them, I tried to call Kelley because they would have needed food and water too. I hoped someone would find them and Paul didn't do something stupid again; I haven't had a reply from Kelley's phone. That's why I was panicking; she is never away from that phone." We all get in the cars and are driven to dads by Sawyer; Carrick and dad are in the next car with Prescott, my ever present shadow.

"She lost her phone a couple of nights ago..." I tell him. Actually, Paul had taken it off her and smashed it when he attacked her after he'd checked her phone for contact with her brothers. We arrived at my house and Dad was out of the car pretty smartish and he smiled, because Tom looked just like he did when he was caught shoplifting when he was little, or when he got caught streaking with the guys at graduation.

"Thomas, your sister is in the lounge resting up, don't worry her more than needed, she is still not strong so don't go into details because she doesn't need to know everything, okay?"

"Why what did Ben or Paul do to her, is that why she hasn't answered her phone?"

"She is fine now, let her explain, then you son, have some explaining of your own to do."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry for bringing trouble to your door Sherriff Steele." My father looks at the very mild mannered boy stood before him and smiles, instantly putting Tom at ease, had my dad been angry there would be fire and damnation heading Tom's way.

"Tom, we will wait out here. Holler when you are caught up with Kelley, send Ash out too." He went in and moments later Ash came out. "How is she Ash?" Dad asked.

"Fine now she has seen Tom, apparently he has been in hiding a few weeks, in the family's old pet store, he is afraid that much I do know dad. He really is afraid and so is Kelley, what the hell did their brother do to them both?"

"All will be fine son don't worry, the F.B.I. are willing to cut a deal with the first to talk and Paul's mouth is still on lockdown, Tom from what he has said is not involved in all this, well not as deep as the other two, at least." Dad reassures Ash.

"Will they do the deal with Tom, do you think Carrick?" I ask.

"It depends what he can tell them that will help them find the bigger men, there is a lot going on and with Paul keeping silent Tom may be the one who breaks the silence and solves a few of the mysteries and hopefully can answer the questions that need answering, again any light he can throw on this whole mess can only help him."

"Dad, will he be okay he looks so lost, both he and Kelley look like they have gone through hell since their parents died?" I ask, as Ash looks into the house, he really does love Kelley.

"They will be Annie, they will be. Now Carrick, two cases in the same day, I guess there was a call for your services here then?" My father takes a swig of his coffee.

"I think we will like it here and I have three new case, Ana bought a business too. Now, what's an old legal guy to do to get a coffee?"

"Sorry, I will put a fresh pot of coffee pot on, and if you're lucky there is cake left. My brothers and my father eat a lot of cake." I noticed the empty tin of what used to be butter cookies.

"Annie," I pointed to the empty tin, "I didn't eat them all, it was Adam."

"Daddy, you know you eat more than Adam." I go and make their drinks and drink them, whilst we are sitting and waiting. Eventually Tom comes out and I hand him a sandwich and a cup of strong coffee. He takes both eagerly and sits.

"Now son, what do you know and this is only informal, Carrick here is representing you, but for now you are talking to family, tell me as a friend what you now Son. When we take you to my office, that's when you do as your attorney advises you, okay Carrick?" He nods warily.

"Unless he starts to incriminate himself and then you won't be able to turn a blind eye Ray, but I will step in if needs be, just don't be alarmed if I do, okay Son tell Ray everything. Perhaps start with your parents deaths from the fall; Paul mentioned them in passing."

"Right, I guess I should start with Mom and Dad, that's what started this shit-fess-mind-fuck of Ben's, I'm sorry Ana, but I swear more now than I ever have before. I came home from work; I'd done a couple of hours mucking out at Violets place. The house was empty and there was no dinner on the go, which was funny, seeing as it was a family tradition, Mom's awesome Sunday Lunch, that and going for a walk whilst it cooked, I knew Kelley was here, so I went to see where the olds were. Ben was supposed to be doing his jobs and fixing the leak on the old and knackered water tower, you know Dad didn't do heights after the last fall, but he wasn't there and the barns and workshops were empty, everything was empty, he wasn't there, nobody was. I figured he was with Paul doing their partying at the brewery; it was where they could do their crazy crap, drinking, drugs and be with the girls.

I knew the walk Mom and Dad would take, as we did it week in and week out for years. So I went in search of them, I got to the old cliff side and I saw Ben, he was sort of just looking over the side, he looked so... I don't know, spaced out and sort of odd? I rushed to see what he was looking at and I saw Mom, she was begging for her life, I threw Ben to the side and grabbed mom's hand, but as I grabbed it her hand slipped from the glove. I looked on helplessly as she fell and at the bottom of the cliff there was another body, it was my dad.

I asked him what he had done, and he said dad had been bugging him about getting a proper job, the farm wasn't bringing in enough work for the two of them, especially as he wasn't even pulling his weight there, and they had fought, he said he didn't mean to push him so hard he just did. Mom, he said, went over to try and rescue him and she slipped. Ben said he was traumatised about what he had done to our father and Mom was screaming he had killed his father. He was lost and confused when I got there. Mom, she had been hanging on for ages, she was just too tired to help me lift her up and I wasn't strong enough to lift her out on my own and Ben wouldn't or couldn't help me.

He said Ray would not believe us; we had to say it was an accident and we came looking for them. I just went along with it, I was stupid I know, but he said Kelley and me would have to go into care, if he went to prison. We, Kelley and me, we didn't know about the money, not until it had all gone. Paul and Ben went into business and I was told to help them, or they would say I was involved, I swear I wasn't, I didn't know what they were up to until a while later. I went to the farm, because someone was interested in the hiring or buying the kennels and I had to be up there to show them, but I noticed that the old water tower stunk, Ben had never fixed it and by then we were living in the small place off Olympic because it was cheaper to run and nearer to work for Ben. We'd ran out of money by then, and there wasn't anything left to keep the farm going and it had sold, everything that could be sold had to go, we couldn't give the farm away by this time, and I hated the old place, Kelley and me we kept away, we sort of kept ourselves to ourselves until that awful day.

Anyway, the day I was there, I looked up at the tower and wondered could I fix it and get the water problem sorted, because it had stood empty for years, but there were too many flies and the smell was awful, I had half convinced myself something had got stuck in it and died," He looked very puce in colour as he struggled to explain what he found! "I climbed the steps and when I opened the doors, what I saw made me sick..."

He was then actually sick, when he recovered and was given more water, he sat down and between the sobs, he told us how he had become involved in this horrid thing...

"I looked down and Paul was at the bottom of the steps filming me, he said he would tell the sheriff, that I had killed them, I didn't, I mean hadn't even seen them before I opened that door, but Paul knew they were bodies there, so he must have had something to do with it, right? I went along with it, because I was the only one looking out for Kelley and so I couldn't risk her going into care, I was the only one bringing actual money in to the house, I should have said something I know, but he blackmailed me, I had the money from work and though Violet doesn't pay bad wages, Kelley and me we struggle some days to eat. Paul said he would pay me to run errands for him; I didn't want to, but Kelley, she had to have things. I started out just ferrying the girls around after Paul lost his licence. Ben was mostly too high or drunk to drive, so I stepped in when he couldn't.

That was well over a year ago and that was when he had me move the girls from the farm to the old butchers, Paul had a new friend and they wanted more drugs growing. Their pot was in big demand, the farm was in the banks hands and they couldn't plant their crops in the fields and the barns there anymore, and so they equipped the large slaughter house with all the new growing stuff, their plants are apparently good stuff and their new partner wanted more growing, which meant he needed the bigger place. It took ages to move everything. Paul said the town was too stupid to see things going on under their noses, and he was right. He brought in girls to help with the plants and everything else. His partners came in from the city, and they would come to party and he'd got a set up in a nice house in Central Park. Where girls partied and where they also sold their pot and other crap whilst the men partied.

Sometimes, the girls had too much to drink or you know more of the powder than they could handle, or the men slapped them around too hard and then they would be left in the woods to wander around, apparently this has been going on forever, Ben told me that once, when he was out of it and that I should be lucky Kelley wasn't being made to work for them, to you know earn her keep? She wasn't even seventeen and he wanted to prostitute his own sister out? I was sickened to my stomach. Anyway, those were the girls you started to find Sherriff, the drugs gave them memory loss or something, because you never found out about the growing places or the party house, or you would have learnt about their secrets ages ago. Every day I hoped you or they would tell you something, but they never talked. Then one day Ben, Ben he, he oh god... He strangled a girl as he was having sex with her, Paul encouraged him in fact and filmed him. Ben was a mess; he is wasted most of the time, he was always worried about money having it and getting more of it, and with no money coming in and Paul refusing to give him more money, because he said they were reinvesting it and were about to start spreading it, the drug thing, out to other empty properties in the town and there are a lot, by the way you should check them out Sherriff, the other lads helped out with those, the painters and a few of his old school buddies, they were a bunch of sick freaks and I am surprised you didn't know any of this was going on, they were always in and out of the brewery, the butchers and the slaughter house?"

He had a point and Paul did say they had hid in plain sight, we as a town had blind blinkers on, we must have, I can't say I saw anything wrong, and my office is only across the street from their secret lair.

"Ben tried reasoning with him that it was our inheritance he had used to set it all up and he wanted what he was owed; he threatened Ben with the video to keep him in line, pretty much like he did with me. That was when I realised mom and dad hadn't left us penniless like Ben had said. They fought a lot about money, drugs and crap, and then they made up and then they would celebrate by grabbing another girl, Ben liked the girls, where as Paul liked watching and was using more of their product daily, but it wasn't enough he wanted a high, not a low, that's when they started with the harder stuff and getting in more partners and I was mixed up in their shit and I didn't know how to get out of it. I tried a few times, every time I was told they had the evidence and to shut up or Kelley would suffer, I begged Ben to help me, but he just laughed."

I gave him another drink, as I refilled everyone's mugs I smiled, Dad was sat listening to the crap that had gone on under his nose and was pretty much like a boiling kettle and the steam coming out of his ears was all but evident by the way that he grabbed his jeans hard. He had stopped short of throwing Mom's china mugs at the wall a couple of times and poor Carrick and Christian must have wondered what type of town they had moved to, for some peace and quiet, ha that was now a joke, we were a town with a pretty major drugs thing going on, crap, would they want to stop? Tom carried on and we were joined by Kelley, who I am sure knew some of this was going on, she must have. Then again, I tucked Ash in of a night and didn't know she was there.

"They needed more girls; the girls they brought in to help with the drugs weren't enough, so they had to find another source for their fun. The prostitutes they picked up in the city were unclean and their guests wanted good clean girls, not drugged up junkies. That's when they started taking girls from the campus, they would drop a tab in their drink at a bar and have their way with them, and then they would take them to either the butchers or the house to party. If they were lucky and they had beaten them too hard, they dropped them barely alive in the forest like all the others.

I say lucky because they over drugged a few and they had me take two bodies to the woods and bury them, I left clues for the trackers to find their bodies, but I am sorry to say this too, I don't think you have found them all Ray. I can't tell you where they are or how many, because I was beaten up and badly for allowing the first ones to be found, after that the other guys disposed of the girls who weren't lucky. I never killed them, but Ben did and so did Paul and they had a couple of minions too, the guys who worked on the town painting? They scoped the empty buildings as they were painting. Ole Violet even gave them keys to some of the buildings.

When you moved into your new property Mr Grey, they had to hide the girls they had there in the old brewery, and they were using the white painters van to move them to the butchers, they were painting that part of the town just before you moved in, so nobody thought twice of seeing the van and the men. They are stopping in the property at Central Park, at the party house. They won't know Paul has been taken in yet, and apart from you rescuing the girls, nobody has been near the butchers in days. I kept watch from the shop. Their partners want their money though, and that is what Ben stole from Paul." Carrick had been recording the whole thing and looked at my father, god this is bad, bad for Tom and I know it. Tom though was on a roll, like he was giving a confession to a priest, and clearing his conscience. Carrick hadn't stopped him, so I guess that's good.

"I have been hiding since before Ben disappeared, I knew what Ben was planning on doing and then I knew Paul would be on my case and would be looking for me, to get him the money or Ben, and he wouldn't believe me that I didn't know where he was. I was still sneaking the food Kelley brought for me to the girls. I watched the butchers and Paul's comings and goings. Over the past month or so and he was afraid of his own shadow and over the past month has been having his friends in the white van look for Ben and me. The girls who escaped from the brewery had been there about two weeks and they had been used and abused by Paul, you finding them in the brewery sent him madder than I have ever seen him. I don't know who the money men are, but they go to the house in Central Park a lot, it is a strange house, but it is nice and I can take you to it. I never went in it I just delivered the girls and the drugs." Okay, he was a drug mule and a human trafficker, but not a murderer, at least not yet he isn't. I so want to go over to the jail and rip Paul to shreds. Christian who has been so silent is holding me close and sooths me with a gentle rub to my back and a soothing shush to my ear, how can he be so calm, when I am a wreck? Still Carrick let him talk, he has a lot of information to trade his freedom for or so it seems?

"The parties stopped there about three weeks ago I think? That's what the girls said, they hadn't been moved and they carried on with the planting and I don't know, is it called gardening? Anyway, they were moving all the stuff and the girls at the weekend to Seattle to a warehouse their partners have, but they want their money first. Paul is mad and high most of the time, and he owes these men a lot of money. That's why Kelley has been stopping at yours a lot, she was afraid to be on her own and she didn't want to get me in trouble, am I in trouble? I didn't do anything, other than not tell anyone what I knew. Is the baby really Pauls? If it is I will kill him, he used the same shit he had stolen from Violet on my sister, he must have raped her as she slept, like he did the others and I didn't do anything to help her, I hid like the wimp Paul said I was, why didn't she come with me and hide out, god I should have just told you Ray, I could have saved her, instead of just saving my own sorry ass?"

"No Tom, don't think like that, I am sure Kelley doesn't blame you."

"Why not I do, is he locked away? Will he stop locked away?"

"He will, now all you have to do is tell this to the lady in charge at my office Agent Murray, who will be very happy to know all this and everything you tell her about the house and the warehouse in Seattle, it will only help you Tom, she hasn't got anywhere with Paul. Hopefully, me and Carrick here will have you home before night fall. You did well Son, and it will go in your favour that you came in voluntarily." Kelley got up and sat on her brothers lap for the much needed hug he seemed to need, these were just poor kids, messed up in a world they knew nothing about. Poor Tom had been made to do heinous things by his brother and all to protect their sister, that bastard is going down, I have the money and I will find him and make him pay. Kelley again speaks out.

"Go and tell them everything they need to know, you do the deal Tommy, before that monster Paul gets the better deal. Tell them everything like you told Ray and you will be fine, give them the phone, with your recordings on. Yes Ray, he was clever enough to record some of it. Even Ben is on it, he is not my brother anymore, show them that and you will be in the clear. Tom help put Paul away, he is a monster. As to Ben, and where he is Ray, he is in Mexico, the money he stole will keep him there for years, and he is not my brother anymore. He called the house the day of Gabe's funeral and said he was sending me and Tom tickets, I told him to save his money we were not going anywhere. I cut the call off, but Paul saw the number on my phone and laughed, that's when he beat me up. He told me I was going nowhere, but he thanked me because he now knew where Ben was, the rest you know about, perhaps you can trace the number and find him?" I wondered did she hear Tom tell us about her parents?

Tom took Kelley back to bed, where Ash and he settled her and then my dad and Carrick took him to the station, wow I want my simple life back. I want it back today...

C POV:

After an eventful day, our evening was a little more relaxed. Dinner was not going to be the big affair it should have been, Ray and Dad are going to be there a long time, the recordings were the nail in Paul's coffin and it seems it was the final nail in Mae's too, it was one of her party houses Paul was using. She and Elena were the investors in Paul's new side line. I would never in a million years, ever thought Elena would be into drugs and that side of the scene, how wrong was I? When we get back Mom, Gran and Mia are staring, they want the official announcement of the date and to see the ring, which in today's rush to help out Tom and finding the girls, I had not sent Taylor to get it. I shrug my shoulders. We are about to sit down when Kate and Elliot join us. I stand then go and ask Gail to start serving dinner. Ana as ever looks radiant, I had planned on a big family announcement, but with our fathers away, it wasn't happening tonight. Perhaps we will do it at the weekend and throw a party for Ana's friends and neighbours here?

"So a bird tells me we are going to be witnessing some bling being flashed tonight? Care to enlighten me Steele?"

"What, who told you that Kate? Mia..." My sister blushed.

"I thought that's what tonight was in aid of. It really is just a family dinner?"

"It really is Mia. Ana and I have agreed we want to get married and quickly, and not because of a baby, which she is not having Kate. We each feel this was meant to be, my coming here was predestined and we both don't wish to wait to make it legal. We realise it has been quick, some would say too quick, but as my wonderful grandmother preaches all the time, when you know, you know, and so, as corny as I always found that, I now agree that I know, I know that Ana is the one for me. As to the sparkle, Ana's eyes are the only sparkle I need to see. However, there will be the expected ring, when she has picked the one she wants. We are looking at rings on her day off. Now Gail this looks wonderful, Please everyone eat, Gail, my sister and I will deal with the rest of the dinner, go and spend time with Jason and Sophie, and do not argue, I am sure my qualified cook, sorry Chef for a sister can handle your wondrous dinner?"

"Yes, of course I can, go and be with Jason."Gail looked shocked, I guess they will like the new and relaxed Christian Grey, I know I like me more than I did before?

"Christian, do you have a tissue, my eyes are leaking." I smile and give my fiancée my handkerchief. "I don't need bling, I just want you Christian."

"You have me Baby, but and don't judge me here, Mom and Gran will testify to this, but in my world I will be judged on the bling of the ring. I know you are a girl of simple tastes and that is what I love about you most, that you are so relaxed and down to earth, so in there somewhere we will have to find a compromise."

"I can do that, I can compromise, how about we look and see what's out there. I guess we will have to have an engagement party?"

"We will."

"Here in the town, or in the city?" Both my mother and grandmother say 'here', I smile, because they really do all want to be here.

"Mommy, Christian is buying me a bakery." I splutter on my very nice glass of wine. "Sorry, he is helping me; I have the money big brother, really all I need is help."

"Wow, you weren't joking then little sis? You and business, it hasn't gone well before."

"Umm, well I have found my calling, whilst in France I spent all my off time in a small cafe come bakery come confectioners. Light and airy and all the sweet things you could ever want, all under one roof and it was perfect for the new mall, but for now I want to open a shop in town, then expand."

"I know of the very place, until the mall is up and running, I mean if you don't mind me sticking my nose in?" Ana says as she eats.

"No, if you know of a suitable place, I am in your hands Ana."

"Kate and I looked at it before we opened our practice."

"Oh, the old cafe, it was too small out back for us and Ana's doggy kennels. It is a good size inside. Don't you own it Ana?"

"I own all the vacant properties here, I did a deal with Mr Choo I got the Montesano properties and he got the apartments in Seattle, at Escala. It seems Granny Mae had a couple of investment properties in your old place Christian."

"She did you are right. So, you own real estate here and are to be my competition?"

"Yeah right, your Mall will take three years to build."

"The Mall will take eighteen months to build and a further six months to equip the stores. The hotel and the leisure facilities will be built by differing crews, it will all be complete within a four years, including the new golf course, Jose Rodriguez has worked wonders with re-jigging the plans to fit that in, my days once that is built, will be very relaxed here I think? It is to be the biggest building project started in quite a while and marketing are being inundated with enquiries for the stores already. I will however save a slot for my sister, and her Mia's Meringues or is it Muffins."

"No, it will be called 'Pass If You Can.'" I smiled, what, there is to be no naming of her store after herself?

"That's really good; I won't be passing, because I loved my birthday cake." Kate says as she feeds my goof of a brother, and he looks at her the same way, I then wonder has Montesano finally made men of we two Grey boys?

"Oh, so can you do our wedding cake Mia?" Ana asks as she slices into the chicken. "I have always wanted a three tiered white cake with tiny white roses everywhere. I love white roses."

"You do? That's nice to know, I now have no excuse for buying you your favourites."

"Oh, they aren't my favourites, those are cornflowers which are weeds really, no more of a wildflower and they grow all around the oak tree. I love the daisies and forget me not's too."

"I love my orchids; I will be having an orchid house built onto the new house." My mother says as she stares, okay we are a happy family having dinner and being normal, and god if the men I do business with could see me now they would think I had turned into a meek man.

"There used to be a greenhouse, but Gabe had the garages built there. He was not a grower, he liked to see the wilderness take over, and so you have your work cut out. He has a wildflower meadow; could you perhaps leave a little of that intact for me to walk in, it's very relaxing?"

"Consider it untouched, Carrick and I had some enjoyable dates in my mother and fathers meadow."

"They did indeed, until her daddy had the bee society have free reign of it one summer, how many stings did poor Carrick get that summer?"

"Mother..."

"What, your father did it, not me. I was all for weed whacking it, whilst you frolicked."

"Mother..."

"What, you never showed on jot of an interest in flowers until the summer you met Carrick Grey. Now Ana, where do you suggest my Llamas and animals to go. My workers will need to set up their stuff here; I mean is the place is big enough?"

"Oh, there is a meadow at the back, but the carni used it, it has everything you need, I guess we own enough land in the county to set them up with proper winter grounds? I have to keep my promise to help them, god Gabe knew we would be able to too, the craft old beggar."

"Umm, is it near the orchards, Violet says they are massive? I don't know if Christian has told you this, but I have a little business of my own?" I smiled Ana is being let into Grans business; she has been welcomed into the family...

* * *

I have spent a little time re writing and re wording some of it, hopefully it now flows, thats what you get when you write off the cuff lol, anyway here's the next chapter, when its finished I've been asked to make it into a book, so I am thinking about it lol!


	27. Chapter 27

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Seven:

Normal, it is okay in the scheme of things:

Ana's Pov:

As dinner finishes, I look up and Christian smiles, okay I know I was more than careful with the chocolate sauce; I wipe my chin anyway and look into the pools of gray. He means the world to me already and I don't know what I would do without him now and I hope I never have to find out either.

"So, what's everyone doing tomorrow?" Mia asks, "can I please go and see the house, the land and..."

"Yes Mia, the guys from town are helping pack the house tomorrow, the big bits at least, the personal items I have to do after work. Go up and introduce yourself, some were at Kate's party and they will remember you." I say, as I am dragged away from gray eye watch.

"What are you doing Ana?"

"It's back to work for me I am afraid, I am operating on a few dogs and getting back to the grindstone."

"Doing what?" Mia asks.

"Castrating a few dogs from the rescue centre and a couple of town pets, why do you want to come and see what I do?"

"Err, thanks for the offer but no that's too gross. I have to look at the shops too, if that's okay?"

"If you see one you want or you think you have found one that will be good for it, give Adam a call he is in the old school tomorrow with some volunteers."

"Christian, what are you doing big brother?"

"Flying up to Seattle, I have some papers to sign and a meeting that was booked in a month ago. I should be back for dinner." I look at Christian and wonder why he didn't say he was leaving, then I get a grip, he is coming back you half wit. I smile and listen as Grace's calming voice speaks; this woman has an almost hypnotic voice, but why it doesn't work on Mia is a mystery? Elliot, Christian and I all are under the Yes Dear effect...

"Your father and I are coming back too; we have work, if that's okay? Your grandparents are staying here and mother is looking at a plot for her animals and a shop for her wares, I believe you Daddy are looking at the brewery, is that right?"

"If I can, the FBI had it tapped off today when I tried to get look see, but there are the other things to look at, the old workers houses, I want to change in to offices, if possible? They are too near the working brewery to be family homes, but I don't want to be demolishing them. What do you think Christian?"

"What, houses, offices, yes fine. Ana and I are looking at refurbishing some apartments and a small amount of homes to let to builders and their families, perhaps we could have a town meeting and ask that people with relatives who have left, would they be willing to return perhaps? Ana you own some of their bank re-possessed homes, farms and businesses, we could perhaps rent them back to them until they are able to make a living from either their farms or whatever jobs they had before, Mom will need people, as will the brewery, Mia too, so there will be jobs here?"

"Yes, yes good idea and you could run for mayor." I smile as I say it, knowing full well he is too busy to even consider it.

"I had hoped that was a joke, Gramps, do you fancy throwing you hat in the ring?"

"For what, being a town bigwig, I like being in charge Phebs runs the show normally?" His grandmother smiles and playfully tapped Theo on his arm, oh to be in love like that at their age, I will be a happy old girl if it's still with Christian Grey.

"The one we have now is a lazy ass, Mike Gravest and yes that is his true name, he is the fishing partner of your predecessor Mr McDougal, Carrick. He sits and looks out of the window most days, if he ain't out fishing and drinking coffee." I say, Theo looks to be pondering the idea, we could ask Jack to step down if I give him the land, land that I know he wants for the Teddy Bears Club House.

"He does, does he? I can do that, I like coffee. I mean it will take some setting up the brewery, Grams has help with her things, they will need somewhere to stay, your assistants Phebs?"

"They can drive down, they are young enough. Besides, I am not totally unable to cope, I just can't sheer a sheep like I could, I was offered a heard of Alpacas too. So, what do you think Ana?" I am amazed that she runs a very lucrative company and that she is asking my advice.

"They are from the same species of family, they should get on too. Their wool I believe is finer, but other than that I don't think I have ever seen one, other than at a petting zoo when I was little. How many were you talking about five, ten or fifteen?"

"Heck no, I have a hundred and fifty Llama's, two hundred plus sheep and I think about five dozen ostriches, they are tricky though and not easily caught. Then there are my Angora bunnies, they are the problem they like to dig out of their compounds and there are about four hundred free range bunnies, there numbers are added to daily, which makes for lots of free babies, they have mighty soft fur too, then there are the goats too, there are about two hundred head each of the Angora goats and Cashmere goats, I have for their coats." I slump back, god that is one vet kept busy for the whole week, every week. "I see from that look you thought I had a Llama, a few sheep and a couple of bunnies, yes?"

"Well, sorry but yes, that amount of animals need their own farm and as luck has it, we have three on the books, empty and available, good god Christian why did you not say it was so big?"

"Did I not dear?" I give him the look.

"No dear you didn't. Do you have a vet of your own Mrs T, sorry I mean Grams?"

"I do and they have their own staff, but adding into it the more, we will need more. I need to know the animals we use at After Apple Picking are free range and are fed organic food and that all the animals are well cared for, hence the high cost of the scarves I make and design. I gather you know AAP, is owned by me?" I nod and then ask questions.

"I thought you out sourced the wool."

"I do, but I also keep my own too, those are used for pre production models and for the new season collections. I like Llamas and lambs wool, it makes for the best simple samples. I have a couple of Ozzy guys come over just to sheer the sheep, Llamas and goats each spring and they draw a crowd amongst the local women and keep Theo on his toes. The girls use pet sheers to groom the rabbits, that is a continuing cycle for them, to clean brush and groom, I never skin them they are groomed, yes Ana, they are groomed daily, it's time consuming, but they do like a good brush up. Bath time is hilarious, hence needing a sheering shed and land to care for my out of hand pets. I have a few boys who help and they are nice young things."

"Mother..."

"Aw shucks Grace, I am just joking." I see Theo laugh.

"Okay then, so I will keep the new vets, Tim and Gerry on permanently and give them both contracts and have them talk to your guy?"

"Yes, that would be fine apart from he is a she and works alone; though I do call the shots, not her. Now, where are the farms that will accommodate all my animals. I need live in accommodation too for my workers and a barn and store for food and stuff?" Wow, the Greys and Trevelyan's are bringing jobs a plenty back to Montesano. We talk into the evening and I amazed at just how philanthropic they are, as all the profits from APP goes towards scholarships for doctors and for funding Coping Together. Christian sits back and listens as I hear about their historic fruit trees and orchards, their love of giving back and their love of family and family values. Umm, so what do they think about Christian and I living together? It never came up and slowly everyone left for their rooms or in Kate's case for her place, with Elliot. Christian and I took Booty for a walk...

"That was a very informative evening Christian, your family are amazing."

"They are, and I know I am lucky. Now, Booty here is being a good girl." He gives her a treat when she does her business. "Ana, going to work in Seattle was a last minute thing, you do understand right?"

"Christian I know where you work and you have to work, your world doesn't begin and end with me."

"Oh but it does Baby, that's why I intend leaving at the same time as you and being here for dinner. I meant it Ana, you are my world."

"And you are mine, we just have another working life too, now Mr Romantic, how about we head home and see to some of those pressing matters I can see."

"Oh, I think that is a very good idea. Now, about the ring Ana, it is a serious statement of how much you mean to me?"

"I am a girl of simple means Mr Grey; I acquiesce to your expertise. It is a good old fashioned thing for the man to choose, and as I would love a mood stone ring or something just as simple, I would be no help. I know it needs to be a wow thing. I am not a woman who knows her diamonds, just that they sparkle and they come in pretty colours too. Now, is that alright leaving that to you?"

"That is fine, I sort of have one I looked at whilst you were shopping. I just needed the size of my woman's finger; do you know how hard that was to do? Thankfully Georgia lent me your great grandmother's ring, as that fit."

"Clever man, I can't wait to get down to wedding planning. Wow, it's all happening. Do you think the elite of Seattle will follow your mother here? I'd hate it to be like Knob Hill here?"

"Err, what was that, you slipped in the wedding planning thing there? As to the knobs from the hill, they won't come here, Mom brought the head of her book group here even before I moved in and she deemed it to be one of the seven rings of hell, being as there were no decent coffee shops, eateries or boutique type shops."

"She did? That was very clever of your mother."

"She said and I quote she wasn't for sharing her corner of paradise with anyone."

"I knew I liked her for a reason. So, Booty is on empty, can we get to bed and work out some kinks and stiffness?" We head to the house and Booty follows, Elliot may be a lune, but he has trained their dog well. As we get in Mia is finishing off some cakes in the kitchen. Christian grabs one and smiles.

"The great thing of having you here are these cup cakes Mia. Ana and I are retiring for the night."

"Bags I take Booty to my room?"

"If you must, but place your shoes away, she still loves shoe chews." Christian is desperate to get to bed...

C POV:

Ana and I are showering and saving water by taking one together. Considering she was an inexperienced young lady in this area before I met her, she is a very quick study. She is on her knees and is close to sucking my balls through my dick again, god I am an addict for it now. She does this like an expert, as she deep throats me, I have to brace my hands against the shower walls to stop myself from falling into state of deep and total oblivion, again I liked this the last time so we are giving another try, who am I to argue?

"Baby, yes do me hard, good just like that, Ana deeper, oh Baby that's so good, take me deeper Baby good Baby good do me Ana." She takes me out of her sweet warm mouth. "Ana, why did, you stop, Ana my god again, why Baby...?"

"You sounded like a porn star; go Ana, do me Ana, deeper Ana, is it that good?" She grins and takes me back, oh hell, I can't stand it, the sheer pleasure of it, then fucking hell before you know it I'm coming.

"Ana, I'm going to come if you continue, so stop and get up here."

"That is the point lover..."

"Get up here; I am going to fuck you hard." She does as I ask and as she climbs up my legs, she nips and kisses her way up my body. Oh hell yes. We then make love until we are like a pair of pink skinned cooked prawns. We then get in bed and spoon, she fits perfectly against my body and as the nightmares I had before Ana are no longer a problem, and do not now hinder my sleep pattern, we sleep in until my alarm wakes us. I guess the holiday is over and my weeks of sick leave are gone. Where has the time gone? I look down and the reason for it flying by is in my arms. I had got another week left, but Ros is struggling and doesn't like anyone I have set up interviews with. She and I are a very well oiled tag team machine, she and I are feared when we walk into a room separately, if we go in together, let's just say we never leave the room not getting what we want.

"Ana, come on wake up Baby, it's that time again."

"Sex time, oh goody..."

"No, unfortunately it's get up for work time."

"Bummer..."

"I know, my thoughts too, we will set the alarm early tomorrow I think?"

"Okay, I enjoyed our shower. Now, let me go and pee."

"Umm, I need to get ready too; we are going to be okay aren't we Ana?"

"Yes you ninny, we have to get back to normal life. I thought we discussed this last night, I swear we washed it right from your mind. Was that amazing shower sex or what?" She takes a breath. "If you have to stop over, because you're meetings overruns or you have something to do, please do not drive that chopper if you are tired. Promise me, stop in hotel or something please?"

"That chopper is a helicopter, and I never fly her tired or put myself in danger. I will be here for dinner."

"Well then, I will be waiting for you. I have a busy day, but I will miss you like mad."

"You will?"

"I will, because I love you Christian."

"I like that you do, how sappy is that Ana?"

"Just sappy enough Mr Grey; now get dressed for business, did they bring down your work wear?"

"They did, you passed them in the walk in wardrobe last night?"

"I was busy at the time. We need to get ready my first surgery is in half an hour."

We get out of bed after another hug, which left me very needy. Ana is back in jeans and a tee shirt. I however throw on the battle suit in gray, by Armani, a crisp white shirt and then my trade mark gray tie, god this feels very strange after such a short time in casual wear. Heading down to breakfast, Ana and I are hand in hand, like this is the last time we will do this. I am feeling very sappy indeed.

"Sir, sorry Christian, Ana, what can I get you for breakfast?" Gail asks. This will be hard for Ana having people run around after her. She has said she wishes she could cook for me, it may be hard for Gail to give up her kitchen too; after all, she did design it with Elliot. I am sure they will work something out, when Sophie stops Gail could perhaps stop in their place and Ana could do my breakfast, because I sure as hell can't do hers, the damned kitchen is too much, strike that she could have Pop Tarts, those I managed, until Mia chucked away my crap stash.

"I will have an omelette and toast please Gail."

"Could I just have pancakes and bacon, I see you have that done already?"

"Yes for Theo, who is walking Booty he ordered it. I did enough for Mia, but she is out already and looking at the farm. Your parents ate early too Mr Grey, I mean Christian."

"It is going to take some getting used to Gail, please don't worry too much. As to Mia, are you sure it was her, she never gets up early, not even for a sale at her favourite designer out let?"

"Yes Son, she went out after her coffee, she is eager to start and put down roots here, your mom is getting a bag together we will drive back in the next couple of days." My father crept in.

"Okay, so you are stopping at home Dad?"

"Yes, we are. Then we have to organise movers and selling the houses, we have decided to sell both and get a family apartment in the city."

"Oh, I have a few Carrick, look at the list and see which would be suitable; I gather from the list there are quite a few? I sold the ones to Philip in Escala, so take a look and see what is available?"

"We will dear, thank you..." Mom was now coming into the room too. "Now Gail could I have a coffee please?"

"Ma'am..."

"Its Grace, please Gail, it's Grace..." She smiles and takes the coffee offered, okay I realise I had a stick up my butt about being called Sir before. It just seemed right before, now it seems wrong I'd laugh, but before coming here, I was very robotic, now I am just chaotic. We finish breakfast and Ana sets off to work and I wave like an idiot as she drives off in her bobble head car.

"Right come on folks, we have a city to get to, I am landing on the top of Grey House and I will have Luke drive you to work."

"Okay, I could get used to this; perhaps we could arrange a quick stop off at the hospital helipad?"

"Mother I cannot land on top of the hospital."

"Oh I know, but it would be good if you could. It would save time?" I don't believe she even suggested that. The flight to Seattle takes me a mere forty minutes.

"Thanks Son, have a good day and we will call you when we are returning."

"Okay, let your security know and they will call Taylor and take Ana up on the offer of the apartments, I happen to know there is one facing the sound on her list, check it over for us we could perhaps use it as a family thing?"

"That's what I was thinking, whatever that little girl is doing tell her to keep doing it, I like this Christian, very much, now give Mama a hug, now that I can." I leap forwards and give her a warm hug, as she said this is a very new thing for her to have. My father gets one too; it is all very new to him this side of me. We head down and I get off on the twentieth floor and they continue down. Goodbyes are already said, so I get off on my floor and smile as the doors shut. I turn and look at the building I own. This is my kingdom, this was my whole life and now I have Ana, the amazing storm in my world's teacup...

"Hi Boss. How's the love life, still in the honeymoon period?"

"Ross, hello and yes it's great actually and yes honeymoon being the operative word there, I want a month off in a month, for our honeymoon."

"Hold the f... Front page, what did you just say?"

"I said I would like, no I want a month off in a month for our honeymoon, Miss Steele and I are to be married."Olivia dropped her paperwork. Yes, Olivia it shocked me too, Andrea helped her pick them up and smiled.

"The reports on the aftershocks were really good, as you know just one pane of glass shattered, when a foreign object was sent flying through it. It was replaced the same day and we are back to being fully functional. The papers here, which Olivia was supposed to give you, are for the meeting today. The ones on your desk are for your signature and you have a conference call in ten minutes Sir."

"Thank you Andrea, Olivia, thank you. Ros can I have a word in my office please?" We head in and I know the news about my engagement will be around all the water coolers by lunchtime. I have Ros sit.

"Ros, are you any nearer to getting in your new assistants?"

"I have shortlisted four, they all have something and miss some things. One though, she is on top of the list for everything." She passes me a file. "However, Welch has vetoed her from even interviewing. Miss Gillian Heywood?"

"She is not suitable for the position; she is an old friend of mine, if you get my drift?" She is an old submissive and her even applying for the job was a bad thing for her to do. I will deal with her later. "Who else is there and have we tried to poach the guy from Telkom, you know the one, we locked horns in the last take over, he staved off our advances and blocked the take over?"

"He said thanks but no thanks he wants to stay put. There was a guy from England I had considered; he was top of the shop at Ashworth's developments, but he is more in sync with the British way of doing things, and it would take someone working with him and then there are the relocation costs? He is a real estate guru and has legal training up his yin-yang, but British law."

"Is he willing to fly in for an interview? If so you will be working with him, so you do the interview, we have places here for him to stay in. Ask him to interview. We need someone in the telecommunications department really. Mergers and acquisitions could be covered in house if the Brit doesn't want in. Ros, I intend spending a lot of time at home, so we need to get you help, have the head hunter do some headhunting."

"Boss I can manage, the team we have now is great, but there is one guy who ticks all the boxes, Norton Granger, he is a loner though and not a team player, he is pretty much you only a few years down the line."

"A billionaire, so why does he need to work?"

"Ha, no, no he is not a billionaire, but he is a wild card he is supposed to have lost Emerson's one hundred and fifty million dollars, when he bought the old steel works if you believe all you hear around the water coolers, god help ours, they will be blowing up by lunch time with your news, I expect fainting women and women in mourning for their lost chances at being Mrs Grey. On a serious note, who knew the bottom would fall out of the steel market, even in Taiwan?"

"What gossiping water coolers, if they are losing their bottoms Ros, we will have employees with wet feet..."

"Ha ha, did Ana insert a funny bone in there too as well as a heart?" I grin.

"My personal life is just that Rosalind, but there's a heart and as to funny bone, you do know Elliot right, funny hahaha has been in my life since I was four," She laughs, as I crack more funnies... "Now for business... From what I hear it's not dropped, the market it's just resting. I wouldn't have bought a place there but for needing the steel for my shipyards there and mine make just for the shipyard there. What else do you know about him, he and I have never crossed paths how is that?"

"He is a loner who seems to have stayed under your radar. I have met him when he pushed for us to buy their steelyard here, you really went loco on my parade that week, I got him to a real good place and then you, well pulled the plug on here."

"I wasn't looking here then, the shipyard in Taiwan was fulfilling our needs over there, now with re-opening the shipyard here, we could look at the Emerson's loss as being our gain, that news is still embargoed isn't it, our buying of the ship yard, I mean?"

"Yes, it is for a month after you sign the paperwork in Paris, then it's yours to go public with. Granger what do you want to do, he is in town for a while, he's been in England for well over ten years managing their estates there, he's here because they have sold all their foreign assets, we as you know have their hotel chain?"

"He is what, besides a risk taker, what other areas does he specialise in?"

"Hotels in the main, but he has a personal property portfolio too and I happen to know he knows is onions about land issues, he was why the estates in Europe made a profit, they were shielded from the Emerson Corporation over here, unfortunately, it's been said in meetings I have had at the Emerson headquarters, you know word around the water cooler, that the old man dying and not making Granger an official heir, meant his older brother and sister got the company, all he got a third share in the European trades, the other two got the rest and sold it from under him, his division being the most profitable was sold to prop up the steel deal, I reckon Craig Emerson ran the whole of that travesty and blamed it on his brother, either way Granger is out of the headlines because he is, as I said, a lone wolf."

I have never heard of him and that worries me, I know all the major hitters, I should know of this guy, though Ros dealt with the Emerson fiasco. It has crippled them and I am waiting with the other vultures to get their land and businesses, we have the hotel chain and are set to make a killing, the son and heir is a moron, the sister is a lush, a drunk spoilt lush, neither would know their way around this town with a map, a GPS and a tour guide, having been driven around since before they could walk, fed off of a silver spoon and been spoilt rotten by their overindulgent mother, the Emerson's I know, I despise, they lived off daddy and been the playboy about town, spending money not earning it. The man is a moron and is ruining his father's five generation company, and then it hits me who this Granger is, Granger is supposedly the son of one of the old man's paramours. Of course, I know him, the bastard thorn in Craig Emerson's side. How did I miss the name?

"Ros get him in today if he can; I know who he is and why he flies low because he's the kid the family wanted to forget..."

"...The Emerson Bastard. I didn't realise you knew him?"

"I have never dealt with him, but I have had dealings with the Emerson, that's why I didn't equate the two, not until you mentioned the hotels, you dealt with him, is he looking to ruin his family?"

"No, as stupid as it sounds, he wants to save his families company. Alas the moron and the bimbo are seeing to it he has nothing to do with their company."

"Okay, get him in, could you work with him?"

"Yeah, I work with you and you are as moody as they come, besides the Emerson's don't know you need the steel works."

"Have him sign..."

"...The paperwork. This isn't the first rodeo I have ridden in Boss man. When are you announcing the wedding?"

"After we have had it, Ana doesn't like publicity and I am struggling to find her the perfect ring."

"Keep it plain classy and simple. I hear from Gwen that yellow and pink make good diamond colours."

"Ana said she liked the pretty colours. I had a ring picked out, but alas I fear it would be too much."

"Then go with your instinct. I would say they have never let you down in business, but your private life, wow that's a whole new ball game Boss." I smile and we go towards my office.

"Get him in as soon as, hold off on the Brit, for now. How about a coffee? Olivia can you get Ros and I coffee and hold my calls, except from Miss Steele. Thank you. Ros my office..."

"Wow, don't stun the staff being nice Boss man, they only hear you holler and scream."

"Funny, you are not."

"Truthful I am, so here are the important files, they need seeing to before London and Paris, these here I have signed I just want you to run over them. I have never signed solo for anything so large?"

"Stop second guessing yourself, you helped me make GEH what it is today Ros."

"Okay, what have you done with the real CEO of GEH? If this is an invader of the body snatchers thing, can you get me Sandra Bullock's body for me? I need to lose a few pounds."

"Yeah well I call it the Ana effect, it's kind of thrown everyone, you saw her here and how she changes everything she touches, in a good way."

"Oh crap, should I ask Taylor to look for your balls?"

"He's looking for them at home; I have Luke here with me because Jason has Sophie for a couple of weeks, so he is getting a short holiday before Europe." We settled down and plough through the day's work and the backlog from my time spent with Ana...

Ana's POV:

As Christian heads out to fly the chopper to work, I head into work and see that the old butchers is awash with people in their navy coats and lettering from all the agencies here. I didn't hear Carrick come in last night and for my shame; I did not ask how poor Tom went. I will ask my father later. How did I not think to ask Carrick?

"Kate, I'm here..."

"Kate is out at the Travis farm, she is inoculating their heard of sheep." Gerry came from out of the back and he looked like he belonged here. "Thanks for the job; Tim has a couple of interviews set up for later in the week, but they are in Seattle, though we are okay job sharing but buying property and student loans for the two of us is a killer..."

"Oh, there's no need to look elsewhere. There is enough work for the four of us; we have to keep AAP's stock in good health." I have to remind myself not to tell them I have an in with the owners. "The owners have added a hundred Alpacas to their cast of thousands and their vet will need help, if she even wants to come to Montesano."I realise I am rambling again. "How are you with Llama's, goats, sheep and bunnies too, oh and just for good measure Ostriches, I didn't ask why they needed birds, last time I looked they couldn't be sheered?"

"AAP, as in the scarf people, but they are a Seattle company are they not?" Of course, a gay man would know of these wonderful designer scarves, it's only a novice buyer like me that is clueless.

"Soon to be moving here, but keep that to yourself. Anyhow have we got the dogs ready?"

"We have, we need a nurse and a receptionist Ana."

"I am already on it. The last girl left town when her family moved."

"Oh so she wasn't one of the taken girls then?" The rumour mill is in full flow then. There's a surprise.

"No, no local girls have been taken, right let's get this de junking show on the road." Gerry and I work well together, we always did. Mia called in when we had finished for lunch.

"What can I do for you Mia?"

"Oh Ana, yes I have found a place, well two places actually. The old bakery and the bar at the side of it, I would like to knock through and make it on big airy building, Adam said you owned them and he was easy, as long as he got my cupcakes for free?"

"He did, did he? Well, do you want to rent or buy?"

"Buy, it's dead money to rent. I have funds in my trust fund, besides Christian has said he is good for a few thousand. So, can I get Dad onto it?"

"Yes, yes of course and there is no need to wait, get your guys in to redesign the place. I think we can trust you. Did your grandmother find somewhere?"

"Yes all three farms are beautiful, so she can't choose. She thinks the two small ones that share a boarder would be ideal."

"Umm, the old Stott places, two brothers who fought a lifelong war, they drove their mother to her grave. When she did, they split the farm and continued to fight like cat and dogs for as long as I can remember. Both died within weeks of each other, a life time of fighting left the younger Stott lost and alone, no family meant they were left to go wild and overgrown. They were bought by my grandmother because she knew Dad wanted them, as their land boarders Dad's. So they are close to Christians place and near to Appleby farm."

"You know this town Ana, is it really like the friendly town in Ann of Green Gables here?" I laughed.

"We have our odd bods here, and the thing with Paul has shaken the town a lot, it's not the greatest thing to happen here, I mean it could be a massive set back, I hope not though. I will try hard to get people back, we are asking the old families to return, and we are offering incentives for them to return."

"What about the bakery and the bar?"

"Retired and retired, still in town and not interested in returning to business."

"Good..."

"Now what do you suggest I get Christian as an engagement present?"

"Oh our dilemma, what to get the man who has everything, he is a horrid person to buy for, he has watches that cost a fortune, cars a plenty, property to die for and clothes that would keep a store stocked. I know I am no help; we tend to buy jokey presents, which cost just a few dollars. He gets mom and I jewellery, Lelliot cars and dad he buys whiskey and cigars for, but Christian, he is hard to get for, as I said a nightmare. He likes art, but he is more of a giver than a taker, he is awkward, but buy him something from the heart, something that shows you know him and he will be happy."

"That's the problem I don't know him, we have been together a couple of weeks and already live together and are getting married. I don't even know his favourite colour or what is his favourite food?"

"All food is his favourite, leaving it he hates, his personal cars are silver or gray, his suits are gray and his name is Grey, go figure he likes gray. He has changed a lot Ana, just give him something that means something to you and he will treasure it because of that."

"Okay then, so I need to go to Pappy's place, everything I love is there. So after I have finished the dogs, I will head to Appleby's, besides I have the boxes to pack of Pappy's personal stuff, I had Adam and Ash box all our crap and dump it at home. It's just going to be hard doing his things."

"We will have the same problem, our two houses into one, though we do have the cute two extra farm houses to fill, for the AAP live in staff. I need to get down to my business plan and design the place, Elliot is lending me Jose, his architect, what's he like Ana?"

"I don't know, he wasn't introduced to me, he impressed Christian though. Elliot likes him too. Listen I have dogs to see to, you can sit in and watch if you wish?"

"No thanks, I draw the line at de-gutting a fish and drawing a bird, watching you cut out a doggies man bits is too graphic for me. See you later Ana. I think I am going to like having a sister, laters Ana..." She left almost skipping across town to have a nosey in at the butchers, along with half of the town. I finished the afternoon with Kate and Gerry. We really need the nurse to start and quick smart.

"Gerry, do you know anyone who wants to start here as a veterinary nurse and assistant, and we need a receptionist, unless the lady is stopping put, your body guard?" Kate looked up from scrubbing her hands. I had forgotten about poor Samantha Prescott, she must have followed me in like a sneaky cat burglar.

"Sorry Samantha, I forgot to tell you I was leaving the house, have you been here long?"

"All day Ma'am, I mean Ana, I have taken some calls and made myself useful, don't worry I was discrete."

"I wasn't worried, I have just not got used to having a shadow, holler out you know, so I can slap myself upside of my head, have you eaten?"

"Yes Ana, I have seen to my dietary needs and my personal needs and I have been kept in coffee. Please never worry about me, and if you need help I can assist you tomorrow I know one end of a scalpel from the other."

"Great we are covered whilst Samantha is here, Sorry I will learn Samantha." She smiles and does her thing. Karen laughs at my awkwardness.

"Ash said Kelley wanted a job, she could help out, she isn't going back to college and she is taking a year out."

"She is; when was this decided Kate?" I asked.

"I called in to see how the work on emptying Appleby's was going and she was packing away the kitchen. We had a chat and she asked did we know of someone who needed her. Of course I knew she meant us, so I said she could start tomorrow."

"Okay then that's one down, how about the vet's assistant come nurse? When Samantha and I are not here?"

"We can ask around, or use the agency and ask them to send someone down here from Portland?" Gerry said as he finished the procedure on Will Willis's miniature Schnauzer, his old balls are replaced with larger replacements. Apparently, a dog needs his balls to man up. Something I will never understand, even if I am a vet into my dotage, a dog does not need his nut sack filled, only a man would pay for his dog to have Neuticles, or as I call them nut-balls, not as catchy and it sounds more crunchy, oh god I am turning into Elliot.

"Yeah do that, we need to sign you both up to full time employment, we have won the contract for AAP, looking after their stock Kate." I saw the look; she knows Granny owns it.

"I know, I saw Granny T out at the Stott place, she likes it and was sizing up new fences and such for her bunnies."

"She is either crazy or into wool, anything she can sheer and make wool from she has bough and fusses over. Appleby's is too small for the many pets she has." I laugh as I say it.

"Okay then, I thought I was going to have to ask Elliot was she serious. She needs to drop a four foot footing in, just so her bunnies don't dig out and foxes don't get in, and they have to have their own grooming salon, is she joking?" I laugh at Kate.

"Knowing Granny T she is possibly understating the size of their needs. They are white Angoras so I guess clean bunnies are what's called for?" This place is going to be so busy and I have to take off next week Kate, I know it is short notice, but we are going to Paris and London."

"Oh, so the knee drop will be there then?"

"I don't know; I really don't want the fuss." Gerry laughs and starts to faux weep...

"Oh I had the fuss and the whole damned Titanic theme going on. Tim knew it was my fav film and he hired a yacht and as he and I were doing the Leo and Kate thing at the front, he slipped on the ring and asked for us to go on and on forever."

"He did, how cute was that?"

"Very, seeing as he gets mal de mer..."

"Seasick, he gets seasickness, but went to all that trouble for you?"

"He did, and threw up all over my new boat shoes. I forgave him when I saw the rock. An heirloom, I think it was his grandmothers, he had to have it 'butched up' for me."

"Can I see it, I have to get Christian one, but do real men wear rings?" I ask.

"I could find that comment very upsetting, but speaking for me, the fruity gay guy, I love bling. Speaking for Tim, the reserved gay guy, he went with old and chunky, I bought him a bondage ring, a little joke between us, it is tasteful and has little or no bling, well apart from the black diamonds."

"Black diamonds, do they do them in black?"

"They do them in all colours and yes black, they are popular with straight men, or so I am led to believe. Give me pink, blue or yellow."

"Rainbow Gay, god Gerry you have never changed. When's the wedding?"

"Aww honey we got married last fall, it was small and intimate, and right here in the great state of Washington. Good for gay marriage since 2012..." I am shocked; I knew they were partners for life, but my friends were already married, bummer.

"So where was our invite, did it get lost in the post?" Kate asked and I nodded furiously too.

"No friends were invited; it was just him, me, his dad, my mom and brother. We do wacky all the damned time. To go simple and personal was what we both wanted. It means more the more intimate you keep it." I agree; I definitely want small and intimate.

"We have a very twee little cottage on the books, it needs work, but how about I gift you the house, I mean it needs work. But, I know you will like it."

"Anastasia, we can't afford a cardboard box."

"I need the syringing kit Kate, 'cos Gerry is going deaf."

"You said gift, do you mean as in free?"

"As in promise to stay here for a year, possibly two and I will gift it you."

"What the hell, I want to buy into the practice within six months and have our bobble heads in the ARK branding... How in the hell do I say thank you?"

"Consider that thanks, Kate will show you it, it's old Nathaniel's place."

"What that's not twee, that's bloody gorgeous Ana, and Gerry I hate you now."

"I happen to know you want the land near Appleby farm; I know your new boyfriend is a bit of a builder, perhaps we could look at that for you?"

"Oh god Ana what would I do without you?"

"Had you not put me up for four years, rent free I would never have qualified and I would be dripping in debt, it's what Gabe preached payback kindness and it comes back tenfold."

"Ana, I know you are not rich, so how about we pay you the book price for the place, we only fed you occasionally." Gerry is in for a shock.

"Gerry, you and Tim, well you fed me and Kate all the time, you saw to it my fridge was full when Kate went away, you two saved my sanity more than once or twice week. As to being rich, I have enough money so as not to have to work again. I want to work, so don't say another word either of you. I have never played Lady Bountiful before, so let me payback a kindness to you my best three friends, even if two of them didn't invite me to their wedding." I finish washing my hands, having put the things we have used into sterilise and washed down the operating tables. I feel on top of the world, finally able to pay back some of my debts to my friends.

"Right I am heading to Appleby's if you need me call me, where is Tim, Kate?"

"Sleeping, he's on call in the night, you are on call Thursday and Friday Ana, especially if your off on Saturday."

"My first holiday in god know how long, and it's to London of all places. See you later Kate and remember show them Nate's old place. See you later and don't forget to order a locum vet and a nurse, two nurses actually." I get bossy again. Samantha has me covered from her car.

"Okay, now leave and let me do the rest of the vetting..." I smile at Gerry and head off, god it does feel good to pay back a kindness, but I did overdo it I know. I get in my car and drive the short distance to Gabe's. The place looks horrid, all the large furniture items have gone; there are packing boxes piled up in rows and stacks of paper work and sheets with his things laid on them. Oh heck, this is going to be hard.

I set up boxes for paperwork, personal, donating and trash. Though I think I will be holding on to as much as I can, the boys have each take a thing that meant something to each of them and we were all given things personal to us from Gabe before he passed. I was given a locket from his mother, the boys pocket watches from him and his father. Dad was given his rifle and gun collection. I am the girl so I get to do the soppy stuff. Brother speak for I know the good stuff from the not so good stuff. Samantha is doing her guarding thing and checking the house, she has agreed to help me shift boxes as I fill them, in between checking the perimeters, it is all very spy like and a little annoying too, she is wasting her day looking after me. She said I have to forget she is with me. I can do that, because I totally forgot about her today.

"Right Anastasia, let's get this done, you have to get it done!" The Grey's need to be in and Christian needs his space, having lived alone, he really isn't used to sharing his space, I know he struggles sharing his wardrobe, so much so that once the family leave he is having me a wardrobe built on my side of the bedroom. I will argue for restraint later. I begin the task and with an hour spent I have made headway into the paperwork, old bills are trashed and letters are placed in a box. Mom wrote to him all the time we were stationed around the country, seeing her writing was a teary moment, seeing Adam and my drawings was a funny moment, some of them I remember drawing too. Those go in the keep box. I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel and after seven boxes and three trash sacks I am ready to empty his personal space, they want to empty up here tomorrow.

My room is empty as are the boy's rooms. I open the door and as with the day of our vigil, I feel him around me. Adam has done the same in here boxes for keep for us, keep for good will, paper and personal. I think goodwill will be happy. I did notice the old funeral wear has gone, perhaps that too was on the list he gave to the museum people, because I didn't see the stuff going. I make light work of boxing everything in here for goodwill and as I box I check his pockets, he most certainly was a pocket hoarder. There was everything from gum to keys, coins and nick-knacks. I got a step ladder in and emptied the shelves, there as boxes, shoe box upon shoe box. I smiled because I didn't know he liked his shoes? I didn't see him in anything other than his work boots, his shiny dance shoes and his slippers and of course his galoshes in the rain.

I opened the first box and oh my god, I opened the second and the third and the forth and after box twelve I wondered what the hell I was looking at, had my grandfather robbed a bank? I called for dad.

"Baby Girl, Daddies busy what can I help you with?"

"I am emptying Pappy's closet and I have found a dozen boxes and we could have a problem, have any jewellers or have any banks been robbed, in I don't know, sixty or seventy years, perhaps even older?"

"No, not that I know of anyway, why do you ask?"

"I am looking at money and well jewels, some of it is old stuff and possibly costume. Daddy, you don't think he took it off the bodies do you Daddy?"

"God no, but it is old, it's not like he could afford a safety deposit box like your other grandfather, but I do remember you wearing it all the time it was your princess dress up jewellery, I thought he'd sold it all to pay for the wood for the garages, obviously he found the money somewhere and didn't sell the family baubles. Your mom wanted to make a chandelier out of them all."

"So they are not real then?"

"I wouldn't know Baby Girl, ask someone in the know, perhaps Grace or Phebs?"

"I will, I will take it all to Christians later, after I transfer it to a suitcase, I look like Imelda Marcos with all the shoe boxes. I needed to ask about Ben and Tom too."

"We can't talk about it yet Baby Girl; its more complicated now they have found Ben, I will tell you when I see you tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy, see you tomorrow." He ended the call.

I went on a look see through the boxes. I know why I had forgotten about these boxes, they used to be in two of the big biscuit boxes, which we purloined to make Bushy and Gonads funeral boxes, when they were attacked and killed by the foxes. Mom had placed all the junk in the boxes, in her shoe boxes, she used for goods to send to the guys in dads unit. It is funny how something so small brings back so many good memories. I gather them in and put them in a suitcase along with other things from his dresser, as I open the last drawer I find other jewellery, this is old too. There is a gold mans ring, it looked similar to the rings Gabe gave to the boys when they turned eighteen, they are Celtic in origin and I have seen the patterning in tribal tattoos on hunky guys arm muscles, so shoot me I have eyes and I do like some of the tats I have seen on my travels, I have also wanted one of my own to honour Mom and Gabe, but Dad says no all the time. I guess Christian won't like them either.

I glance back at the ring, can I be so cheap and give him the ring from Gabe's drawer? I look at it again and again and the more I look the more I figure I was meant to find it. I call it a night as the light is fading and I need to get home, so haul the suitcase which is heavier than it looks to the back of my car and drive home to await Christians arrival home. The back, when I get there is bright, the landing lights are on and he is close or so my protection tells me, she did all the humping of the boxes to the empty lounge, but she also gave me space when I needed to cry, how bored has she been all day? I hear the blades, god how my heart pounds...

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who is liking and reviewing my story and who is favouring it and following it... THANK YOU XXXX


	28. Chapter 28

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Eight: All is not so crystal clear:

C Pov:

As I see home coming into view Luke and I are heading towards the welcoming beacons of light, this is a very unusual way of me ending my working day, coming home in Charlie Tango, and landing in a wooded area with just enough room for his blades. I call in my arrival and land, if I do say so myself very smoothly for my first night time landing here.

"Good landing Sir, do you need me to secure him?"

"Please Luke and thanks for today. How was it standing in for Taylor?"

"Riveting Sir... " I laugh and head in, on the back porch my woman is waiting, god how fucking cave man of me was that? I am no more hunter gatherer than she is, but god my heart bursts seeing her, she smiles and yup my balls have dropped. Ros is right Ana has me pussy whipped and in a fucking good way.

"Hello you, did you have a good journey home in your hellibob?"

"I did, and you did you have a god day too Baby?"

"I did, but I missed you, kiss me please?"

"If I were on the top with you yes, hold your horse's woman."

"Sorry, I missed you." I bound up the wooden steps and hold her, god she is already everything to me. I breath in her scent and kiss her, has it been ten hours, just ten hours?

"Wow, you did miss me..."

"I did, now let's get in and changed, have you been back long?"

"Nope, just got in myself, I saw the lights go on and knew you were nearly home. Samantha needs something to do; she has been so bored all day."

"She will find something to do; she is very resourceful and good at Sudoku."

"I was thinking when I am working she could be my nurse assistant, she knows her way around the instruments?"

"Whatever you wish, ask her, she has a mind of her own and as long as she is near you then I am fine, now kiss me woman we have ten hours to make up for."

"Have you been counting the minutes Mr Grey?"

"A little, listen about next week?"

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"What, of course I want you with me, have you changed your mind Baby?"

"No, god no I just well I was worried you had changed yours and didn't want me there with you."

"Good then, I was going to ask could you extend to another week? I have a little business in London for three days, then four in Paris and then three days in Luxembourg; I have someone to see there."

"I guess so; we only have the jobs in the book and helping resettle your grandmother's circus in. I mean it's a huge business, you made it seem like she ran a home working thing, doing samples and such from home, not running the whole kit and caboodle from Seattle?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha is that what she told you god she can spin a yarn, literally too. No she has various small holdings where she farms each species, I mean the sheep are on a farm, the rabbits are on another, and the others are all split up between varying land she rents, the only things she has at home are the damned birds, and they guard their precious fruit trees. That was an accidental buy by the way, the ostriches, she read somewhere they were better at guarding her sheep. We didn't question her and well they do a pretty good job at keeping out the undesirables. I have had my butt pecked more than once and it ain't something I want happening again."

"Okay then, that solves that problem of where to put the birds, if they are not for farming, she doesn't breed them for their meat does she, I mean it is become popular?"

"No, she doesn't breed them for meat, they are as I said, guard birds, I believe the angry birds game has nothing on them when they see something that is a miss, they alert the minder on duty and all intruders are dealt with, whether they are two legged or four, they respond to each of their handlers funnily enough and they all love granny. The birds are pack birds and each have a heard to guard and they do a great job too, now stop with the bird talk and tell me what you did today?" We walk in and there is just Ana and I, good... "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know I just got in myself." I take off my jacket and turn up the cuffs on my shirt, free the tie and head to our room, I need to get out of this damned suit and tie.

"Come on, we need to change and have some us time. Did I tell you I missed you?"

"Once or twice Christian, once or twice, yes you did."

"Good, now get to our room and show me how much you missed me Baby."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Mr Grey..." She runs ahead of me and I play chase, god I have never felt as childish as I do right now. Keep away acne or I swear I will lose the plot. The great doors slam as we get in our room and I hear my siblings arguing, I close the door on their rant and stalk my woman, who knows just how to strip seductively for me, fuck me does she...

"Ana..."

"Christian, you are still fully clothed... Strip before I whip your butt." Now there's an image in my kinky brain.

"Yes please Mistress Anastasia..." Fuck her face has a look of something I have not seen before, she is afraid... "Ana, I was joking, well sort of, I mean I liked the idea, I really did just get carried away."

"Okay, I mean I was shocked too, do you want to, I mean try the other stuff with me?"

"No, no I don't, I like what we do, I love what we do and I need what we do."

"You do?"

"I do, and only with you and only what makes you comfortable."

"I like the butt slaps and you holding me down and you being bossy. I just don't know about the other stuff. The things in Escala were beautiful, I told you that, but some were a little daunting and the spikes were too harsh, I still can't believe you used them?"

"I didn't they were for show, some of the spikes are deathly, some are used as a pressure toy, they were never used as implements of your perceived torture Baby."

"Did any of them let you torture them, I read that some subs like to be tortured and beaten."

"Only one, and no, I didn't need that to get me off. When did this become a sit down talk, were we not hornie as hell and up for sex?"

"I still am, but I just needed clarification..."

"I need you in any form I can get Baby, whether it is just having a cuddle or being loud and rampant, I need you, just you Anastasia Steele... Now where were we?"

"Mid strip, and so far I like what I see Mr CEO Bigshot... Wow you did miss me..." I look down and yes, he has a mind of his own around my fiancée...

"It would seem so, now finish what you started woman and worship at my feet." I joke, but as she sashays out of her panties and flicks them at me, she then drops down to the floor and starts kissing my feet, fuck me this is hot... Her lips kiss my toes and I swear my dick smacks around like a flaying hose pipe. I watch as she kisses my toes, my foot and then works her way up my leg and my dick knows what's coming next and he is eagerly awaiting contact. I sway and stand as steadfast as I am able, I know I like what's coming next, because her first time doing this was a well deserved A+, now she could teach master classes.

"Do you want me to service your needs there Christian?"

"Fuck me yes..."

"Oh I do intend to Christian I do intend to..." She latches on and suckles at my head like a baby at feeding time, oh hell, oh fuck, oh god, oh hell yes...

"Ana, Ana yes Ana, yes oh yes oh yes... I want you to take me deeper..." I should have stopped whilst I was ahead and getting head... She stopped and pushed me onto the bed, what the fuck I was enjoying that. I didn't see the next thing happening until it was too late, her teeth were around my balls and she looked up like a wild dog; please don't bite my balls off Ana...

"If I need help in the sucking you off department Sir, I will ask, now shut up or I will have these for dinner, I have taken a fair few off today..."

"Oh god, don't I am attached to them..."

She grins and then winks and boy had she given me the heads up that she was gonna suck the fuckers, not bite them, it would have been good, how can that be so fucking good? I am now the one screaming in sheer pleasure; I am so close to safe wording it is untrue. She sucks and plays and rubs and pulls my shaft as she does, oh hell I want to stay silent, but I scream for more, me the winey submissive wants more. I get my more when she stands and then she straddles me. I am so close and then fuck me, she slams herself on my shaft and moves ever so slowly, all whilst savouring her own release, and how the hell did she get so close and on her own? I am owned...

"Baby yes hold it there breathe, breathe deeply," she is in some sort of mind warp thing, moving slowly and clenching me tighty within her core, she is in a trance and murmuring her delight "Baby I am gonna move here, please relax a little Baby," but she can't, she is in some sort of hypnotic state of mind and undulating on me and I have never seen anything like it, she is transfixed on the ceiling and her body moves on me and I watch, I am as mesmerised as she is, I hold the sheets tightly as she slowly circles my dick, releasing me and trapping me in like a rhythmical dance sort of thing and all done on my dick, the feeling is like all my Christmases have come at once. God she is good at this, she suddenly comes to as she gets her second orgasm, it must be painful as she grips me tightly within. Fuck me, this is every man's dream, to be eaten by a pussy and as crude as that sounds, not one shit do I give, this is a-fucking-mazing...

"Ana, calm down and breath, I'm gonna move you over." She is thrusting now and her hands are in her hair and she is frenzied, I can't move, because she has me pinned to the bed, as she crashes against me and is thrusting harder, all whilst clawing and rubbing, she begins to rock into me and I roll with it grunting and moaning for more. We are a sweaty mess of bodies and the heat is off the charts hot, I am so fucking close to exploding when she suddenly stops and as she does, she looks me in the eyes and smiles. Fuck me; she is possessed...

"Was that good enough Mr Grey, do you want to come now?" She twists my hardened nipples and suddenly lies down on me and rides me like a surf board, she moves up and down my body, the heat and the sweat has the lube her body needs to ride me horizontally. I had no time to answer or call out instructions, she was getting off again and this time I am there too, she thrusts as she slides on to me, off me and onto me harder and each in and out gets faster each time, I am delirious as she does it again and again. "Come for me Christian, and come for me now..." I follow her instructions and my body gives her it's all. I grunt and I cuss as my seed fills her, god I explode and as I do, she screams and collapses on top of me.

After a good ten minutes of just laying still on top of me, her head turns and her eyes stare into mine.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"I don't know Baby; we may have to do that again to make doubly sure. What the fuck got into you, not that I am complaining but hell woman that was..."

"...Different, very different, and amazing thank you, you need to leave me more often Christian."

"I would have to say fuck no, but coming back to Ana the possessed, after mere hours is okay, but I think I will never spend a week away because you would fuck me to death..."

"I wouldn't like to go a week, now that I've had amazing sex I now need it like I need air, you your sex and your dick only."

"Wow, how crude of you Miss Steele."

"Umm now carry me to the bath, we are a mess."

"A hot mess Miss Steele, in need of a quick shower, we need to eat before midnight." I look at the clock and its eleven o'clock and we have not eaten... "Ana we need food, it's late."

"Are you in Seattle again tomorrow?"

"No, at the mall all day, and you are doing the lady dogs tomorrow are you not?"

"I am, now carry me to the shower. My legs are all wobbly." We shower and head down, Elliot is nowhere to be seen, but Mia points at the cinema room, I head in and almost as soon as I open the door, I shut it again hopefully, unseen. I really need covers for the damned seats; they were naked going at it and watching porn on my big screen. My god what is it with the air here? I head back in to the kitchen Mia is baking, or rather has been baking.

"Mia, the heads up would have been nice."

"You are lucky, when I got in the olds were making out in the cosy lounge."

"What were you and Elliot arguing about?"

"Nothing, well nothing much..."

"Mia..."

"Okay I am going out on a date with Jose, he seems very nice. We have been drawing up my plans for Pass Me If You Can. He is very talented and cute. I happened to tell Elliot what I thought of Jose and he hit the big brother switch, telling me I can't do this and can't do that, for god's sake I'm your age Ana."

"Ha, you have met my brother haven't you?"

"Yes and he has warned off my brother or so Kate said, did he Chris?"

"No, well sort of, but was it a warning, no it was a polite fuck with my sister and remember I am a trained Marine and can hide a body thing. Let us not forget Elliot has equipment to dig a big hole and we are building a massive building big enough to hide everyone in town there in the footings."

"He forgets I am the same age as the woman who is hiding his tool in, in the cinema, I did go in and ask them to keep it down and I knocked on your door to ask you did you want dinner; if you did it's in the fridge and needs warming up. Gail and Taylor have taken Sophie into Seattle for new clothes and such; he says he will be back in the morning."

"Okay I got the text too. So Jose, where is he taking you little sister?"

"I don't know as there's not yet a lot of places to go to here. Perhaps we can just stay here and my brothers can sit and guard me?"

"Mia..." I am about to lose the plot when Ana holds my arm.

"Mia, what Christian is saying is, is that yes you are old enough to make your own choices as are Kate and I, but he can still care about you. Now, I suggest you go to Grays Harbour and visit the Grizzly Den, but there are loads of nice places to choose from there, the Grizzly does a mean Karaoke night."

"Thanks Ana, so the funding for the muffin and fudge cafe big brother..."

"Buying or renting Mia?" I ask; this will be the decider.

"Derr, buying because I hear some bigwigs are making this town the place to be and I am getting in at the ground level. So can you release my trust fund money pretty please?"

"Why would you buy it when I can just give it to you Mia?" Ana stops me dead in my blustering about responsibilities and planning.

"No Ana, why would you do that?"

"I am playing fast and loose with my families properties today. We really don't need them or the hassle that comes with them, as long as you make them work for you and the town, then consider them yours, use your money to reinvent the spaces."

"Ana, you are useless with owning things Baby." I say a little taken aback that she is giving Mia the two properties.

"Are you not glad now that I sold the banks to Philip? I am a giver not taker and as Gabe wasn't much into materialistic shows of wealth, I guess I inherited that from him too, as well as a suitcase full of paste jewellery, which I want to make into a chandelier for here, here in the grand entry, if I can I mean?" I look at the direction of her pointy finger and see a very old boat trunk.

"What's in there Ana?"

"I don't know, I apparently played dress up with some of it as a child, and judging from the look of it, it's like the stuff from Grandpa Wilkes, but what do I know of such things?"

"Can I look Ana I collect paste jewellery, old twenties stuff is very collectable."

"Sure help yourself Mia..."

"Ana here eat this and we can watch the expert on gem stones." I pass Ana her dinner and we sit and eat as Mia opens the pirate's trunk.

"Ana did you just dump it in here, or did you find it like this?" Mia is lifting a handful out and separating them.

"Well, it may have been in shoe boxes, there were about a dozen or so, well is it paste?"

"Give me a second, some looks real, pass me my bag please Ana..." I get up and pass it her instead. She takes out an emery board, so shoot me I have seen the nail things before.

"Here, what are you going to do?" She smiles as she rubs the diamond gently. She places it in a pile and I look on and return to eating, Ana watches too and we eat Mia's ravioli, it is very good too. When we, Ana and I stop making gooey eyes at each other, we look up and there are three piles then Mia gets to the bottom of the trunk and smiles, as she scratches at a ring, finally I can take no more. "What are you doing Mia?"

"This pile I think are real, those are paste and these I think may be gemstones and not diamonds. The paste ones have been scratched with the emery board and have left a tiny set of scratches, a real deal diamond you cannot mark, just as if you breathe on them a real diamond does not fog up, these do, these don't, and those I am not sure about."

"Wow, so that pile there are real, as in really real?" Ana asks.

"Umm and this chunky thing is a big black diamond, it is very nice and very expensive, you'd need to get them tested, but I would say there's some old stuff in here and nice stuff too, get Christian's guy to look at it. He buys enough of the bling, so should know what's real and not real."

"By all means I will take all the jewels you have and have them valued and assessed Baby, do you still want a chandelier making?"

"Yeah, but out of the cheap stuff, there is no way I am putting up diamonds only to cast rainbows everywhere, that's more of a thing for later on in perhaps a nursery." I know I gulped, no way is the new me ready for a new me or a new little Ana, just not yet anyway. I see kids in my future with her, but not yet. She winks, she had me fooled for a minute then.

"Diamonds, they do not sparkle rainbows; they have a gray tinge about them." Mia says as she places a tiara on her head. "I like this and it is not real, it is costume diamonds, but very pretty all the same. It's all nice really. Now, I have had a long day and I am retiring for the night. Sleep tight."

"Thanks Mia."

"You are welcome and think about a fair price for the buildings Ana, ask your father and brothers first."

"I will, but like me they hate the burden this is placing on us, so they are leaving it to me."

"Okay, but I think I'd like to pay my way Ana. Think about it and advise her Chris, or she will be broke within a year."

"Mia, to do that I'd have to buy the whole town and several along Olympic Highway even to make a dent in what we have, especially when we hear what the goldmines are worth. Why Mae even stooped as low as she did to get more, when she had more hidden away, you know with the drugs and the girls, you know it makes my blood boil."

"I don't know Ana, you'd have to ask her why? Anyhow I'm off to bed, keep it down you were loud too but muffled." Ana blushed, as Mia passed us and went to bed.

"Christian, get three teams in at Appleby Farm, I want this place to ourselves, and you said it was soundproofed too?"

"It is, but we were lost in the moment for like three hours and really loud and our screams were very loud and real." I smile as she bangs her head on the breakfast bar.

"Opps..."

"Opps indeed; it was a very, very nice opps, actually. I will take that lot and the others to see Gianni, my jeweller, he will sort it all out for you and perhaps Gia can recommend someone to hand design a light fitting for here, using the semi-precious and paste jewels?"

"Who is Gia?"

"Gia is the woman who does my interiors at most of my places, she did this place, she knows my tastes and knows what I do and don't like."

"Talking of do and don't like, would you wear a ring, if I got you one, a male engagement ring, a keep your hands off him, he's taken ring, if I got you one?"

"Yes Baby, I would, why have you got something in mind? I am not a diamond guy, unless it's at least 15 carets."

"What? I mean do they do diamonds for men, don't answer of course they do, tie pins, rings and cufflinks and all the other gubbins, no, I wanted to give you something that meant a lot to Gabe and I sort of found something I liked."

"Okay, I sort of found something I liked too today, how about we swap?"

"That's really a great proposal Christian, how about we swap?"

"You have already asked me to marry you Baby, did you forget? Did you forget we are already tied together and are married in our personal pagan hand tying ceremony Anastasia?"

"No, no I didn't it was only the other night."

"Okay then, where's my ring, because I have yours here? Crap no, no I don't, hold that thought, it's in my jacket, where did I take it off?" I rush to the entrance and it's there, thank god it's where I put my bags and jacket when I came in, thank fuck or that would have been a couple of million lost...

"Can we do this in the bedroom please Ana?"

"Yes please, I mean we could take a walk to where we tied the knot?" I smile and think of her pink painted escape from her brothers and the thrice christened tree house and grin.

"No, I think the bedroom is the nice way to seal the deal... Don't you?"

"Umm, I do Christian, I really do, now carry me up please and be gentle, my hu-hu is sore for some reason I might add, it feels a little over used."

"It was rather a nice evening spent. Over used, I think it's about to get used again."

"God my man is so romantic."

"I am where you are concerned."I carry my bride to be to our bedroom. Who would have thought it, I am getting married, would that I could whisk her away and do it now, but no, she needs to have the day marked as a happy day not a rushed one, like we have to get married. I carry her bride style, fittingly enough. I place her on the bed and kneel. I flip open the box and I see she likes it, good...

"Anastasia Rose Steele, please do me the very great honour of marrying me, will you please love me forever and raise a family with me, here in my adopted home?"

"Oh heck, I thought you'd just give me the ring, not make me cry too. Of course I will marry you." I place the ring on her finger and watch as she stares at it.

"I like the yellow of the diamond it's so very pretty and beautiful, its perfect, just like the man who gave it to me. Thank you, thank you, oh heck, thank you." She kisses me and cries. I stare at her and get a fuzzy feeling in my chest, am I having a heart attack, god I get what I need and I am dying... Fuck no...

"Breathe deeply Mr Grey, you are having a panic attack, darling breathe, breathe in slowly, in and out, in and out. Now, where were we, umm yes stopping you dying and giving you this...?" She places a very unusual ring on my finger, it's almost certainly Celtic but the pains in my chest are killing me too much to notice, Ana calms me down and I continue to breathe in and out and stare at the ring. I am owned and suddenly I breathe deeply and it doesn't hurt, I breathe in and out and the joy I feel is out of this world and different than anything I have ever felt before, then I get a memory of an angel in white holding me and smelling like flowers, so pretty and clean, I have had this feeling of being safe before, the night my mom saved me, she held me and told me I was a brave little man, her brave little man, oh hell I cry again like I am that four year old child again, happy to be safe and to be loved. The only difference this time, I know there is nobody waiting to harm me, my drugged up crack whore of a mother is dead and her pimp was killed in a drive by. Here I have Ana, here I am safe, here is my Ana and I am loved.

"Hey, what are you crying for I haven't proposed yet?"

"There is nothing you can say now that can beat how I am feeling right now Baby, nothing on earth."

"Okay then, I was going to say, will you please let me love you forever, be the mother to your children, eventually, will you stop with me until we are the old and gray Grey's?"

"Yes Baby old and Gray Greys, that's us, now can we cuddle, or can we be rude and loud?"

"I think loud, crude and the cuddling is good for me handsome..."

"That's handsome fiancé, if you please, this ring is stunning. Whose was it?" I look at it and smile.

"I think it was my great grandfathers judging from the inscription inside, its Gallic and says 'mo chéadsearc, meaning my first true love, I remember reading this on a tomb stone at Gabe's place. His grandfather and mother have it on their joint stone, that's whose ring it was, Gabe wore it on a necklace all the time I knew him, I found it when I searched out his things. I used to fall asleep holding it, but off his neck it looked different. He always said your first love is a true love and you are mine. He can't have loved Mae, but he did love my mother, I wonder if she was destined to be his one true love, he said it to her you know all the time, mo chéadsearc..." She cries as she hugs me.

"And Ana you are my first true love Baby and now I am not having a heart attack, how about we make love into the early hours of the morning?" We did, and boy did I feel the love, as we fell asleep, locking our arms in each others...

Ana's POV:

As I wake up I feel different, I feel loved, no that's stupid, I felt loved before, I feel a part of something more than love I feel a part of something wonderful, I feel a part of a couple, the other half of me has been found. I turn and the other half of me is not there, where the hell is he? I feel the bed and it is cold. Okay then, where is my fiancé? I look at the clock and damn and blast I'm bloody late for surgery. I get up and shower put on my clothes and head down. Christian is sat at the table and has a breakfast fit for a queen before him and I am ravenous, can I be bad mannered and just grab a bagel to go? No, the reason being my family are here, as are every one of his, when did Grace and Carrick get here and why are they here?

"Surgery is being covered, and Samantha is assisting the boys, who are only too happy to take over for an hour or two. Ana sit please, or stand whilst we make our announcement to our family."

"Ana, am I getting another grandbaby?" My father says; crap, where is his off switch?

"No Daddy, not yet, make do with Adam and Georgia's little one and Grace I can get you a poodle too, just like Granny?" They all laugh.

"Last night I asked Ana to marry me, she said yes officially, we have the rings and we have our parent's blessings, so we want to through a party for the town to celebrate and to spread our joy. I have Violet and the ladies fixing the food and we have Adam and his band playing, so on Saturday, before Ana and I head to London, we would like to throw a barn dance thing in the Big Red? What do you say Ana?"

"I say thank you, but what about the good folks of Seattle?"

"Stuff them..." I look agog at Grace; did she really just say that? "I have been asked to step aside from my book groups and my social committees; word has it around the bimbos and brain dead of Seattle, that I am losing my marbles. I told the hospital I am retiring as of today; I with the help of my replacements, packed my things and went home. I am now officially retired from the hospital."

"Why, why did they do that to you?" I ask.

"Elena, she put the word around her trusted friends, that I had a few health issues, mental issues, she showed them her scars and told them Christian had robbed her of her stores, as revenge for her hitting me back in self-defense, and they believed that haggard old shrew and I am madder than a... I don't know what I am madder than, but I am. Happy too actually, because it means they won't be sweeping in down here to our piece of paradise. So eat up and show me the ring, err rings, sorry I see you are a marked man Christian?"

"I am and so will the old hag..." He said the last bit under his breath, crap the old shrew is going down, she hurt his momma and she will pay for it too...

"I got it, I'm madder than a dyslexic Satanist who just realized they sold their soul to Santa!" We all laugh as she then fawns over my ring. Dad sees the ring Christian has on and smiles, he then shows him his and Adam and Ash add in the third and the forth.

"Welcome to the Clan Appleby son. It is an old clan and a good clan, that ring was left for Ana to give to her true and only love, it is only removed upon death to be passed on to the next of the clan, morbid I know but it's an Appleby tradition, Slainte son, and look after her, because we..."

"...Oh, I know this one Ray, 'you know where to hide the bodies'..."

"Mia, think about what you have just said dear, think of the girls who..."

"Awe fluey, the first time I get something right and it's at the wrong time and in bad taste aww shucks..."

"We knew what you meant sweetheart, don't worry..." My dad hugs Mia and smiles. "Here's to Ana and Christian; long may they be happy and in love." Our family approve and they all cheer as does Eliot and Kate. They are happy too, who knew we would both find love with two brothers? Thank you Gabe, for sending them to town...

* * *

Short and sweet running a bit behind lol... follow favour and review thank you xxx off to do 50 shades depressed lol... Fifty falls finishes at the weekend too, releases a tearful cry... xx


	29. Chapter 29

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Twenty Nine: Set in stone:

C POV:

Ana and I are officially engaged, we both agree that the people who need to know, know about it, the good people of Seattle don't need to know according to my fiancée, the more I say that the better it sounds, I guess changing that to wife would feel even better. Keeping to just we family and close friends, it makes me actually happy, it also makes the job of Ana's security easier, Samantha Prescott already has a hard job and important job to do. I still cannot believe it, me Christian Grey is getting married, for fucks sake I have spent more months choosing a new interior for my next car than I did asking Anastasia Steele to marry me. I mean I am a control freak at the best of times and coming down here was the worst of all those times, and what did I do? I walked myself into a relationship for one, a touching holding caring life altering love affair, full blown and out of control. I came to clear my head of my past and threw myself a 360 degree turn around and I head straight into the unknown. Wow...

I am supposed to be heading to the mall to run by the revised plans and the council bigwigs are coming to discuss business, I have never been late for a business meeting before, and here I am late, and it's because of Ana, the laid back casual approach she has to life is starting to rub off on me, because I don't care if I'm late, besides Ros will be at the site too with legal, she can deal with them until I get there.

I have just finish talks with the three ladies who, in our absence, are organising our wedding and so far Mia and her fairy theme, is the main runner, with the wedding taking part where Ana wished, in the tree lined meadow that has the view of the oak tree in the distance. I am not agreeing to the dressing up as a fucking Wood Nymph, that is one step too close to stupid, though the idea of seeing Elliot in a Sprite outfit, now that did tickle my sense of humour, a little...

"Ana, what time will you be done with the ladies?" I ask as she fusses with her breakfast plate.

"Three-ish, I mean all four of us are in so perhaps we will, without a call out be finished by lunchtime. Now, let me go and I will get back sooner."

"I am letting you go now. I will drop you off, Samantha is already there, and she has your car."

"Okay, let me grab my bag. I have a lot to do, before the weekend." She disappears and I wait, and I wait...

"Ana, Ana I had to be at the site an hour ago, what's the hold-up Baby?"There is no reply, "Ana... Ana..." I start to panic, when she suddenly appears at the bottom of the stairs, with her iPod plugged in. That explains the non response then. I take out her ear buds and she smiles. "I was calling for you; you need to answer, I thought something had happened to you Baby, so, have you got your bag?"

"Where was I going to disappear to between here and there, worry much? I swear you will be as gray as your name if you carry on worrying. Yes, this thing in my hand is my bag. See it even has Mon Sac written on it. Silly man, god I love you, you worrywart you." She kisses my cheek and smiles.

"I can worry about you, it's my job to worry about the people I love and you made it to the top of the worry list. Yes, I can see your charming bag; did you not buy yourself a nicer new one?"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my hessian save the planet bag. It's a totally green bag and half of the profits made from its sale, they go to an African school, a school where I sponsor two young girls too." She pouts, god I love it when she does. "You needn't worry about me in the house, nor outside for that matter, if you hadn't noticed there are a few people looking out for me and doing an excellent job. Samantha is virtual my conjoined twin." I laugh, the lady in question is already waiting on the porch, for Ana, as Ana continues to do her waving her hands in the air thing she does so cutely, and so I wave towards the cars and Samantha nods and heads to her car. Poor Samantha looking after Ana is going to be either a nightmare or hilarious.

"Okay, that's me told, but I do worry about you! As to the bag and the schoolgirls, that is very philanthropic of you Miss Steele, I applaud your charitable works. I am still late Baby."

"I am very charitable; I may even build the dratted school, now that I can, sponsoring the girls was more than I could really afford, they don't take eggs mores the pity. Listen, I know I have a lot of money and you know I hate it right?" I try to talk and walk, but Ana is in a mood, which troubles me greatly, she really is struggling with her immense wealth.

"I may have a small insight into the matter and yes I know you hate having it, why?"

"I want to give most of mine away. I only need a small amount, I have no need to have a plethora of gold mines, I do not need a trunk full of diamonds, nor homes I cannot possibly live in and businesses I cannot run. I need to downsize on everything, before I lose the plot."

"We are still waiting for the forensic accountants to run through your financials and what was stolen from you, she may have robbed off you and your family, but Mae added to it, all be it was because she thought she was doing it for herself, she added many millions in property dealings to your portfolio. I know she did it for her own gain with your money, so wait until you know what you have before you give it away, you have already given away a fortune in property to Philip, because the three floors of Escala were worth millions, as were the two apartments you threw in next to the bank for good measure, you know that right?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I do know, we did a deal, were we got all the properties and land that the bank owned down here and all along the Olympic Highway and he got what he got, he must have told you what I offered for what I wanted, and asked was I mad?"

"He did Baby, and I told him it was what your family wanted. Now, have you many more grand gestures left to make?"

"No, I think I have paid it forward to those who helped me, Jack gets his woods, Kate gets her view of paradise, Tim and Gerry get their dream starter home and I have a great feeling of Zen like calm about myself. I guess it's just a matter of doing this the right way, you know the old saying, if you give someone a fish, they eat for a day, give them a net and they can feed their family for ages, sort of thing? I mean I don't want it so that people, when they come back don't have to work and be lazy, because that's not what I would want, they need to work to survive and they need to contribute to the health, wealth and expansion of town and the area, I would like to give them their fishing nets so to speak. The houses I gift back will be for local people to put down permanent roots here and be a part of the community."

"I think that's a fantastic; self sufficiency and not charity. Baby I do love that you care so much, because it's what makes you, you. Now Anastasia, we need to get a wriggle on." She wiggles her butt in my direction and it needs a slap. I will hold back the olds are all looking our way. I forget we have a house full, damn it, I am getting a moving crew in. Because, her friends and family are taking their sweet time packing Appleby Farm.

"Christian, we have turned into an old married couple? How about we have a plain and normal date night tonight, you know a normal girlfriend, boyfriend, holding hands thing?" She is kidding; I hope she knows there is more to us than this?

"I'm up for that, what do you want to do girlfriend, actually fiancée?"

"Leave it to me boyfriend, strike that fiancé, I have an idea or two."

"Good, now in the car and I will await the surprise."

"It will be. Oh I love you, just in case you missed it when I said I love you, this morning Christian."

"I didn't miss it, it was when you were ogling my butt in the towel and the words you used were god I love that man..."

"Guilty as charged, now I need to get into work Christian, I am late," for fucks sake, she's late? I am an hour and a half behind my tight schedule! I helped Ana into the car, "and how are we going to fix that Botoxed Barbie Bitch, Christian?" Whoa, where the fuck did that come from? "You gave her an easy out, when you gave her the property and the money. Now she has turned Seattle against your mother, they need to pay for doing that and she needs to be bitch slapped for rounding on your mother. How did she do it all the way in Chicago, and isn't she on some sort of licence because of this slave and drug thing she has going on with Granny Mae?"

"I am working on finding out how she managed it and who she contacted, as are Barney and the others, I did warn her not to cross me and she stupidly ignored me."

"Be careful, she is dangerous... Look, I'm here at work, thank you for the lift, now I have to be going, Im late, I'm late for a very important date." She sings and I just grin. "Go make our home town grow Mr Grey and please make the bitch pay, I am sure 'where there's a Grey there's a way?"I give her a kiss and happen to look up and see Taylor grinning. Yes, I know I have changed Jason and I actually like the changes moving here have made to my life...

"Out with you now, before I kidnap you, to spend the day in bed." I whisper as she comes in for another kiss, yep, I love being a teenager again.

"I am too busy, lady dogs to see too, bring Elena here I can fix her, good and proper... As to the bed thing stow that thought for later, your little meek Ana, she needs more educating..." She winks, fuck work I want her and now.

"I am giving you A+'s all the way, I love you too, get in and be easy on the girls." I joke as she gets out of the car.

"I will, and you go easy on your ladies... Sorry, I meant your employees and the messy lug that is Elliot." she looks to the sky and waves her hand around in the air, looking for something to add, but can't, because there are no ladies on site, as yet and she knows it. "Jason thank you for the smooth ride and when is my red car arriving, she is late?"

"Miss Steele, sorry Ana, it will be here sometime today, the custom interior you ordered it took them an extra day. I will run the checks on it and it will be available to you to use this afternoon."

"Thanks; now go get my man to his mall, he's late." She blows me a kiss and like a love-sick-sap, I catch it. Okay I am seriously overdosing on cute love things; I need to get my balls into boss man mode. I watch until the door shuts and I hear from Samantha that she is safe.

"Sir, to the mall, or are we dealing with Botox Barbie? Miss Steele did have a point."

"You know me well enough to know I will deal with her, but for now I need to change a few charitable donations I make around this time of the year, and I can do that from here. As for Chicago, I want Elena to pay for what she did, so serve her with eviction papers from both the club and my home there. She really shouldn't have mortgaged them with Philip to pay her legal bills; being a good friend, he sold them on to me. Now, Jason what is the news on her more recent actions?"

"She is trying to see Mae, however she is tagged and under house arrest there, given what they found in her home, the under aged boy, so she cannot leave their jurisdiction. She did want them to bring her here, to see her friend Mae, it seems they are very close, but unlike Elena, Mae cannot raise bail. I have the best people digging, because she, sorry they, are hiding something. Barney is using his new friend to do her thing. I suspect there is more to the business down here than we think. Neither of them needed to be in it as deep as they were, both had more than enough money not to be into that sleazy crap, as we know given Lincolns other depravities as we do, she was never into drugs and that sort of people trafficking and prostitution."

I don't need to know about their need for their depravity, but I know Elena and she liked to deviate from the norm, well the norm in my old life anyhow, but never to the depths I hear she has sank, that is not Elena there is no control in what Paul was doing, it is not her usual form of play, I know that for sure, she hated drugs, her drug of choice was coffee and the whip the stronger the better on both drug choices. As my palms begin twitching and I feel them getting clammy, I wipe them on my handkerchief and try to relax and change the subject, my hands wring the damp piece of cloth into a tight knot, like my stomach...

"Barney is in love then?"

"Well, I would actually say he is smitten with Miss Melody Price!" Love is in the air for my staff too. "She is very good at her job, that and bringing Gumbo out of his shell like existence." We arrive and I can see Elliot's security guy.

"Pick me up at about four Jason, go and spend some time Sophie and Gail, Spencer here can bring us both back home; besides, someone's red car passed us on the way here. She really did get a red one?" I am calming down.

"She did, it's a step up from the others Sir."

"She is way more than a step up Jason."

"I am pleased for you Sir. Now, if you are sure that you do not need me, I have a racing red Spyder to see to?"

"Put some sort of restrictor on the accelerator Jason, please?"

"Would you like it set to forty or fifty Sir?"

"Eighty is fine, its five above the law."

"Sir, if you are sure?" I laugh; will I get away with it?

"I am; both on leaving me here and the restrictor, besides Elliot has a crew of hundreds. Go and enjoy your time with Sophie." He left me at the office and stood watching and waiting was Ros.

"Okay, what have you really done with Christian Grey, this one here is late the other one is never late and this one here s smiling, did you get some this morning?" She was puffing like a fish on her electric cigarette, Gwen has her on those, as she got to the point where she needed her dratted smoke as she woke up, just to calm her coughing fit down, I know I laughed too, but she was beginning to sound more husky than Louis Armstrong and has been told lose the cigarette's or her family, she wisely decided the cigarettes were the ones to go. We have to deal with the demon that she becomes when she needs one.

"This here is the much changed Grey, if I wasn't, you would be out on your cranky nicotine withdrawing ass for that getting some comment. Now Bailey, how are we with signing Norton Granger?"

"Yesterday, was just that yesterday, you gave the permission needed yesterday. It seems the changes in you don't include being more patient. That said, he's coming here in a couple of hours, apparently, he has a new place in Olympia?"

"Good, now get your head in the game and let's get these plans authorised. How many weeks will this take?"

"A month or so, they have authorised the mall, it's the add-on's and the hotel they are here for and the golf course, which has raised eyebrows too, due to the water issues in the area in summer." Really, they have drought issues and then I smile, because it does seem to rain an awful lot? I tell her the good news. Mia is right, I could fall in cow crap and come up and smell of roses.

"We are sitting on a natural water table; it is according to the experts I employ, a rather large natural underground spring. It will be enough to support the area too. The old owners must not have known what they were sitting on; the water rights alone have made this venture profitable already."

"Our gain indeed..." She says as she takes a last puff on her faux cigarette.

The Browning's were sat on a really good piece of property; Susannah obviously did not do her homework, she was sloppy, had she done so I would have had to pay many more millions. Ros and I begin to entertain the council members as they start to arrive in their cars, I get into my CEO persona. We spend a couple of hours schmoozing. Blinding them with our facts and figures and showing them our plans for the area, including the approach road to the soon to be opening brewery. All are in agreement that this is what the area needs and we have been given permission to go forwards with the Mall and all the surrounding buildings. Unemployment has already dropped in the area, and GEH it seems can do no wrong here. Ana was right I am already highly thought of. Who knew? Though one of the councillors hinted he wanted a kick back for his specific talents, signing off on jobs of work, even if they were not up to code, unfortunately for him, I'd had the conversation and negotiations recorded as I do with all my talks. As a consequence, he will be retiring forth with, we don't need his specific talent, I do things above board and legal, as soon as everyone realises this, the better.

Ros and I are having lunch when I hear the familiar sound of a Spyder approaching. My woman has got her wheels.

"Ana is here and from the sounds of it, she has her new car." I say as I see her arrive from the window.

"Did you buy it for her, wow she's pretty. I want one Boss?" She watches Ana get out of the car. "The cars not bad either, and do not tell Gwen I said that. You lucky bastard how did you land her, she has brains and beauty?"

"Yes, I know how lucky I am and yes she has brains, hence her knowing a good thing when he asks for cheese and no, I won't tell your wife, that you fancy mine! As to buying her things, unfortunately she gets very tetchy if I buy her anything and I pay you enough buy your own."

"There he is the old Boss Man. Now, do I make myself scarce?"

"No Ros, stay right where you are I bought food for everyone. Hello, did you miss me?" Ana says as she enters the office, "Gail has done you all lunch, so I said I would deliver it, and Mr Grey I had the restrictor take off my car. How very dare you, I will have you know I am a most excellent driver."

"Okay, so you like the car then?" I ask as she kisses my cheek, we are very sappy.

"I do, now how is Gwen and the little ones?"

"Fine, actually we are I am delighted to tell you, having our third and fourth baby, yes we are impregnated again, this time with two at once, double the diapers and the mess and double the worry."

"You sound thrilled Rosalind Bailey, what's happened to make you so thrilled with having twins?" I say sarcastically, as she and Gwen are excellent parents.

"We were told he had only implanted one of our remaining four embryos, we now only have two left and you know how we were, in losing the others between Jamie and Marie, we have no more eggs left between us, so my fingers are crossed that they go to term."

Gwen had lost two other pregnancies between the births of their others, and their friend the sperm donor had died, so these were all they had of him too. He had serviced ten of their joint egg donations and each time Gwen miscarried, they lost a little more of their happy spark and their friend. Yes, I had a heart and it did break for poor Gwen, though Ros is like me and is so matter of fact, or she was before Jamie made his appearance, now she's different, all it took for her to be more approachable was to become a parent. For me it was Ana.

"Oh, how far is she?" Ana asks. "I am sure they will be fine and safe, twins are a blessing, ask my father, we twins are amazing, double the fun!" I smile as Ros gets that moo eyed look at Ana. I shove her.

"Eyes forward Bailey..."

"My bad Boss, she is easy on the eye though, sorry..."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ana says as she lays out the feast Gail has sent. I love my housekeeper's food.

"We have passed the dreaded twelve weeks, so we are telling the people who matter, you it seems matter Boss Man. As to double the fun, the other two are mini tornadoes, I can only wait with baited breath to see these two and hope they are the quiet ones of the family. I'm not worried, but Gwen is always worried and so in turn it worries me. Just wait Boss, this has all got to come to you two, and then you will truly know what a worry children are."

"Oh we are waiting for a while to start our family, aren't we Christian?" I then realise what Ros is saying and the enormity of being a father hits home, god...

"Yes, we are going to travel and see the world and all the places Ana wants to see first."

"I am going to change the subject, did Gail do all this or did you do it Ana?" Thanks Ros...

"No, the cakes and biscuits are by Mia. They were cooking up a storm with Sophie when I left; they are starting on our wedding cake of all things!"

"They are?" I say as she smiles and nods her head, yes. "I hope it's my favourite chocolate cake?" Ana smiles, yeah I get a chocolate wedding cake, the inner kid in me loves it.

"So, it's really happening, the Boss has met his match?" Ros is still in shock that its all happened as quickly as it has.

"I have, we exchanged the rings last night and my woman now owns me."

"Let me see the rings then." I flash mine like a woman does, grinning as I do. Ana shows hers, looks embarrassed and then flushes red. "Wow, very nice and that will help, but not kill the hopes of the many hapless women falling at your feet Grey." I frown.

"It will help you're right Ros, we could go public, but I think I am less of a security risk for now, if the papers think I am just the stranger he dates occasionally, besides we have hardly been to many Seattle outings as a couple. I am so far under their radar down here in the boonies, they haven't found us yet, which suits both he and me just fine. Your publicity machine will let the world know we are married when we are away on honeymoon." I grin, she knows how afraid I am for her and that's without me telling her, she has brains, beauty and is all mine.

"Ana come and sit, you look tired, was it a bad morning with the lady dogs?" I say, as she looks flushed.

"No, not really, the work load was easier with all four of us, the new kennels are all up and can happily house over a hundred cats and dogs now, but I hope never to see them full. Thank you for that, they are very clean, big and my doggies love them, thank you oh great benefactor of Noah's Ark." Who is Noah?

"So, is your practice expanding Ana?" Ros makes small talk with Ana and I look towards Ana as her colour fades. She smiles and eats her dainty sandwiches. Gail really does do a good picnic lunch.

"Yes, but the kennels were for my rescue dogs and animals. Kate and I, we always needed an extra vet, but there wasn't many that were willing to work for eggs, meat and cheese, but now we have the AAP account, we can afford the two extras. Kate is adamant my money does not prop up the practice, to which I may have told her I will do what I can to make us the best down here. Including adding a new unit, Gerry is into the new and pioneering area of neuro-orthopaedics. It is a specialist side to veterinary practicing. He wants to push us toward forward into the new fields of creating bionic limbs and performing procedures never tried before on animals. He would like us to see to the animals other vets won't entertain; you know the cases other vets won't deal with, the put em out of their misery and not try cases? So, I am adding a wing to the practice where we can do that futuristic surgery too, it's a specialist thing, I liked it at university, but Kate and Gerry they specialised in it, mine was horses and Tim, he specialises in everything exotic and creepy, yup I hate spiders it has to be said, so between the four of us we can pretty much tend to all animals needs. Including catch and release of spiders..." She laughs as she shakes, aww cute my woman hates spiders.

"What like giving a three legged dog, a new bionic leg?" Ros asks, and eats. She is genuinely fascinated, as my girlfriend, correction fiancée is quite fascinating to listen to when she talks about her animals and being able to heal them. "Gwen watched a programme on cable about it, there's a Super vet in England or should I say Ireland? God, if I were into men, he'd have to have that smooth Irish brogue thing that they have because its sexy and rugged. Back to the programme, it was fascinating." She was blushing over a man, hell, may the goddess of girl loving strike her down...

"I have to admit before Gwen, shock horror, I was not a pet lover and wouldn't have though that spending thousands on fixing a broken a pet would be worth it, or practical and I would have more than likely put the thing to sleep. I wasn't one for spending more on a damned dog than it cost to buy the little thing, nearly said fucker then, opps said it anyway, but now with our yappers, I see things differently and like Gwen, I would spend our last dime on making sure they have the best care. It's a good job I'm overpaid, because they cost a lot to maintain. The kids and Gwen don't cost as much as our four legged brood. Hey, we can swap to your practice, and get mates rates."

"Anytime you need a vet, gimmy a call, I will be there in no time in my new car. The car is very powerful and it turned heads on the road here and Elliot is sulking he wants one too." With that, my lug of a brother joined us for lunch.

"Ana, she is all that. Love the custom insides. Chris, it's all red and shiny, I want one."

"You've had your birthday gift. Get one with your own money."

"I can't do that; 'cos I spent it all, will you lend me some Bro?" He winks at Ana and then at me, Ros is going to choke on her lunch.

"Christian, give him some funds, he has no money. I will if you won't." Poor Ana, so desperate is she to give it away; she would give it to the one who is far from needy of her help. I swing at his arm with a brother punch and end up hitting his back.

"Ana, he is kidding you; he is very wealthy in his own rights. Like Mia, he used his trust fund and started Grey Construction. He is doing very well too, it is not my company, we do share the same name and people presume its part of my company, but it's all Elliot's. He really is property and paper rich, not cash rich, well he is, but he pours it back into his business and buys himself some big boy Tonka trucks to play with Baby."

"Yup, living the dream, I have money, I am so sorry for implying I did not Ana, its mere millions and just not his billions, or yours it seems. Listen I was pulling his leg, my brother is good for the odd car or two, he is never mean in his gift giving, talking of gift giving, I want to get Kate a gift, is she a jewellery girl or a clothes girl, flowers and chocolates and a bottle of wine and DVD's, does she like scarves and perfume, what do I get her for one of those soppy love gift things, because from what I see that girl has enough to give back a whole floor at a lady store?" Ana laughs.

"She likes sexy underwear, chocolates and fine wine. She also likes to be whisked away on romantic weekends; she has yet to enjoy any of the ones she has been whisked away on. One moron she dated took her on an extreme ironing board weekend. She was back at home, well before he had even unpacked his ironing board. I'd laugh, but she seriously thought he had OCD about creases in clothes, when he pulled out the clothes iron, which was a strange but true story of extreme ironing, it's a real sport and just for doofuses, not for Kate. The next took her on a romantic break to the mountains, roughing it not in her agenda for romance either; the cave they camped in was not her ideal getaway, she requires a five star minimum. The next they went to a couples retreat, not bad you'd think, but it was a naked couple's retreat, one he couldn't get in without her, if you get my drift? She then took all his clothes when he went for a meet n greet, and sped off into the sunset in her car."

"So, she is harder that Chris to by for is what you are saying?" Ana nods.

"Romance her with proper from the heart gestures; she likes sex, what can I say my best friend, she likes S.E.X! I think you can work with that, but use the bedroom not the cinema next time!" I laughed as Elliot blushed. Yes, we'd had the seats cleaned...

"Okay then, have you been taking lessons from Chris here, on embarrassing me?"

"Hey, you did the crime, you do the time or we will bill you for custom reupholster next time, you sloth, you and Kate are well matched, you need a maid and a cook, she can't clean and she doesn't know a spoon from a spatula." Elliot hugs my woman and smiles; it seems we have both become loved up fools together.

We were finishing with lunch when a car pulls up at the side of Ana's a very nice Aston Martin Vanquish Volante, in pristine white. Ana watches Elliot and I eyeing up the car. I am taken by its sleek lines and I am momentarily distracted by the car to hear the knocking on the office door. Ana gasps, and I turn to see what has shocked her.

"Norton, what are you doing here?"

"Ana, wow you scrub up well!"

"Why does everybody say that, I wasn't aware I was particularly unclean before?"

"Ouch, did you get out of the wrong side of the bed again?"

"No, my own thank you. Now, what are you doing here, did Kate send you?"

"No, I am here to interview for a vacancy."

"Hey, I have seen your Lego building skills and they are really not that great, really your onto construction I thought decorating and interiors was your thing?"

"No, running and designing hotels as you know, No I am here because I have been headhunted for GEH; I am here to see Christian Grey and one very insistent Ros Bailey?" I stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Christian Grey; this is Ros Bailey, whom I believe you have met before? That is my brother Elliot Grey and I believe you know my fiancée Ana?" I get that in, in case my girl doesn't.

"Ana, you are getting married, I am hurt."

"Yeah of course you are."Is she flirting, with him whilst I am here in the room?

"How do you two know each other?" I ask; if I am being toyed with, I want to know how they know each other, to my knowledge she has never been out of the country before, let alone gone to England.

"He and I went to the school here, though he was three years ahead of me and Adam. He and his mom lived here for a long time and he's just bought a fancy place in Olympic."

"Yes ten great years were spent here living the dream life, that was until she died and then I had to go and live with my father and his children in Seattle. Good times were had when I was younger here. How are you Banana?"

"Very happy Bike Boy, look I have to be going I have to go and get the gossip from my dad. Listen, I am glad you are back; I missed you when you went to England. If he offers you the job, take it. Christian, Elliot I will see you at home later. Pudding needs his next lot of shots too, you know where I am." Oh is she is vet too?

"I will; it's good to see you again, great actually."

"Yeah, I missed you too. Laters..." Laters, like fuck there will be a laters. Ros see's my anger and has Norton sit.

"So, what do you know about Grey Enterprise Holdings?" Ros asks as she sits and susses him out. I am still wondering what he and Ana have done in the past?

"I did my research on your company Mr Grey, when you were interested in buying a steel company, one my brother was convinced needed saving, the fool. Prior to that, I have spoken to the people from your leisure company when you bought our European hotels. Which, I may add for a great price."

"We did, why not buy them yourself?" I ask.

"My half siblings, Craig and Eliza Emerson, both vetoed me having more time to get the funding together, they went with your offer and the debts Craig had incurred trying to save his cock up with the steel works wiped out all their profits. They wanted me to pour in my share of the pittance they allowed me, I refused and so I was booted out of the company and fired."

"Yet you still want to find a buyer for the steel works? Why do you want to help them?"

"My father, though he was an ass, he was my father and until he died he ran that company well. I wanted to try and save it for him; alas it is way beyond my means and his capability of saving."

"It's still for sale then?" Ros asks; great, don't show him all our cards Rosalind.

"Yes, in fact hold off for a week and you will get it at a rock bottom price, I hear Choy is calling in all the company markers at the weekend. Craig has lost his shirt and pants on this and Eliza well she has sold up and moved to Cabo San Lucas, with her friend the Marlon Sport fisherman, who is fifteen years younger than her, and he is in it for what little she has left."

"So, what can you bring to GEH then?" I ask. "If the rumours around the water coolers are to believed, you cost Emerson one hundred and fifty million dollars? The fuck up with the steel deal was all down to you, from what I heard?" He laughed, which is what I would have done.

"That's what I refused to give them, my share of the hotel deal. I never lost them anything; the Emerson Bastard was only good for one thing, they needed me to bail them out and I wasn't for helping those two any longer. Five generations my father's family had those steel works and the sixth one killed it dead. I am not a fool, my money is better invested in the properties I have. I lived up to the bastard name and now here I am.

You know I made Emerson Estates into a very profitable company; you know it that is why you wanted it, you as a company haven't changed a thing, nor have you had to sell anything off as a lost cause, because there was none to be found. I run a tight ship. I come across as an arrogant ass, but I know what is what in the property and hotel game. I can run your hotel division and your property division. With my hands tied behind my back. I am not into telecommunications, other than using them. I can throw my hat into the mergers and acquisitions division, I can, it seems sniff out a bargain. I know when a person is hiding something I seem to know people well.

Take you for example; I know you are wondering what, if anything is going on between Anastasia and me. Let me put you straight. She and I are friends; she helped a shy older boy feel okay about being gay. Shock horror, way back then being gay was not what this small town wanted, understood or needed. I was the square peg in a round hole. Ana and Adam were my best friends and neighbours. They didn't care who I fancied. They saw me as a friend first, never as their gay friend; I was just Bike Boy Norton, which is not a euphemism by the way, for something naughty, my mother rode a Norton motorcycle, she was a bad ass biker babe."

"You don't have designs on Ana then?"

"God no, she is the smart little sister I never had. The one I had, poked fun at me and turned my father against his faggot son. So much so that he sent me away to England when I'd graduated and that's where I have been for ten years. My brother thought I was gonna jump his bones and was afraid of me, he told my father I'd made a pass at him. That is why I was out of the will. They lied and turned my father against me. Was this not in the background checks you had done, I would be surprised if it was, they hid my parentage well, I was just the son of an old housekeeper, who was left orphaned.

In reality, I was spawned from a six year tryst between my horney undersexed father and a feckless mother, who despite her taste in men, I loved and adored. To cut a long Mills and Boone romance down to what it was, a man screwing the help and leading her to believe he would leave the wicked witch, alas he didn't and when I made my presence felt and my step mother found out, she flung her pregnant arse out of the mansion and she had no choice to come back home to live with my Pappy, her father. Here is where we spent my formative first years, here in the boonies. My father paid for a pleasant home, my upbringing, education and always swore he would see I was left my share of the Emersion Company, he wouldn't give me his name, but I was to get a third of this company.

He came to town once in a while at birthdays Christmas and such, but I was his dirty secret. He died crying for my mother and not theirs and that's why I think they doctored the paperwork, to cut me out. What's the saying; you can't miss what you have never had? Well, that is my motto in life and it serves me right, that and trust no one only yourself and your own judgment. Oh and I am a quiet gay and not an in your face gay guy, if that's what you are worried about?" He was very strange and had the same bitter streak I had about his father issues, mine were my mother issues, and I guess still have on some level. Ros is right; he is like me. God damn it she is about to kill me by laughing. I like him, so shoot me I do, I recognise a hard worker who wants to make his own way in life, fuck he is me damn it...

"We at GEH employ people who are qualified to do the job, not by their gender or sexual orientation." Ros is very proud of this fact and until very recently, people though I myself batted for the gay team. "Here is the proposed contract, the pay and the bonuses. You will be required to do a lot of travelling both locally and worldwide, and at the drop of a hat, apart from the dog is there anything holding you back from doing this?" She asks as I take a text message from Ana, and smile. I look up, shut Ros up, and stun her into silence.

"Would you be interested in coming to head our leisure and properties divisions? We, as you said headhunted you, so we know you can do it, the question is do you want to be on Team Grey?" He then in turn stuns me.

"I have heard a whisper about a shipyard changing hands. Am I being brought on board because of your need of those steelyards?" I keep a poker face; he could read my jealous, pissed off face.

"Here can you sign these and then we can talk, openly and place all our cards on the table." I say as I pass him the NDA's. He smiles and signs all of them, including his company contract. Ros files them and we discuss everything, including the shipyard purchase and my needing the American steel. I could ship my Taiwanese's steel over, but I need my footprint and that of my company to be greener than it is and that would ruin it, my own carbon footprint is bad enough, and the Emerson steel works is near the shipyards I have bought, obviously and at some stage had a rail link between them, I would guess during the first and second world wars, I may even buy a train, my boyhood fantasy would then be fulfilled, because I'd have a big train set and I'd already had a hug from my mother. Two hours later and I have myself a new head of two divisions. Ros is happy and is eager to show her new side kick his duties, I for one, am glad now I did not shut the door in his face and yes, Ros was right, I do see the similarities between us.

Ana's Pov:

As Elliot and I leave them to their pow-wow, Elliot is now fawning over Norton's car as I get in mine.

"Way to go making Christian go all green eyed there."

"What, over Bike Boy Norton?"

"Why yes Miss Steele I do believe you saw what I did, the man was blowing steam out of his butt hole." Oh hell, was he? I didn't notice I was just happy to see Norton. Crap, I get out my phone and text him...

Me: Love you lots, more than Rosie the Spyder...

CTG: I love that you do, glad that you do and I love you too. Tonight best be romantic. I've had a hard day.

Me: Norton is a great friend.

CTG: I know. He is now working for me. Drive your car safely please. XXX

Me: Yes Sir. XXX going to my father's see you at home Laters XXX

CTG: Laters indeed XXX.

I am tempted to text him all afternoon, but I need to ask Dad about Ben and Tom. He has been away from the house every time I have called and my father hates answering his cell phone, he read somewhere that cell phones gave you cancer of the ear or brain and he wasn't for using it at all, and when he answers it, it's a foot away from his ear... He is at home and is sat on the porch watching, as I pull in, in my new car and so too is Adam. I know I have lost Rosie for the afternoon. I see it in his eyes as I get out.

"Holy Moly Annie, that's a beauty, so gimmy the keys then Lil Sis." I throw them over then go and sit with my father. Adam needs no instructions on driving my car and the dirt is all we see as he drives off.

"Got your own then did you?"

"I did, I splurged, have you made any big purchases Daddy?"

"I bought a new fence for the house. I am splashing out on someone else building it though."

"Good, Daddy how is Tom; you said you had Ben in custody, where was he hiding?"

"It's a long story, but he is not in custody Sweetheart, Ben is dead, he overdosed in a hotel room in Mexico, The Federal Police they found him and called Tom, from Bens phone, the FBI have shipped his body to the morgue and it's the dumb fucker alright. Kelley is devastated and sort of relieved all in the same breathe. She has signed over the baby to the Johnsons too." How long have I been away from the place a day, no two? They didn't stop long at Christian's at our engagement breakfast either, but then again he has all this crap with Paul to deal with. Mr Grey is eating into my family time, well not really all this Paul crap is.

"Is there a cooling off period, for her to change her mind, she may come around to wanting him?"

"There is with everything and she has spent two days talking to social workers and the Johnsons still don't know Paul is the father and that's what she wants. Carrick is sealing the paperwork tight for the kids own sanity, you know when he looks to be asking who is mother and father are. They are keeping Gabe's name the same; he suits it, and its thanks to you they have the baby they always wanted and the other two kids love him already, god help the boy, he is spoilt rotten already.

Kelley can change her mind or have an open adoption, but she wants nothing to do with the baby at all. Kate gave her a job working with you, and when this mess with Tom is sorted out, she and Ash are going to move to the city, I have got them to wait until Ash finishes college. They have been looking at the properties we have in Seattle for her nursing, she still wants to do that, only now she wants to be like Grace and be a doctor, Ash is seeing to it she gets the best. There is an apartment somewhere called the Pike Market District. They like the look of that and they were busy ordering furniture for it."

"Good, how is Tom faring?"

"Better than Paul, everything he has on Paul he has shown them, told them about and everything is slipping into place, they got a load of the bigwigs and will let us know who they were, when they get the big boss man, he's in the wind. The damned house they used as a brothel was one of ours, or rather at the time Mae's. She rented it out to a holding company. The big guns have taken over.

They are convinced Tom has done nothing much to warrant doing any jail time and his help has lead them to closing down some pretty awful trafficking and prostitution rings, then there's the drugs thing he uncovered for us and well it's not looking good for Paul. Ben may have been bad, but he wrote stuff down and he filmed things to use against Paul, like him framing Tom, hurting Kelley and all the other insane crap they did, I have seen some things Baby Girl, but that boy was playing poker with the big boys, and with him only a half pack of cards, he was doomed from the get go, crazy bastard that he is, he is looking at life... Had we not got lumbered with Jay Inslee, who stopped executions, he would have been facing the needle or the rope."

"Tom, will be able to come home?" My father is pro hanging, for the right crime; children and police officers deaths are a no brainer he says. I am on the fence, there are sometimes mistakes made and you can't reverse death and a pardon does sweet nothing for the falsely accused, but Paul Clayton is as guilty as sin. I'd even put the solution in the needles or tie the knot. I get off my fruit crate and stop preaching...

"He will, but he will be going to the city with Kelley and Ash, to keep an eye on them, he is in a bad way; they both are, because their brother certainly did a number on the pair of them. He will have to check in with Carrick, if this shit hasn't gone to trial by then. We now own their old place and as soon as the Feds have done and dusted with the place, we are to demolish the tower and then flatten the farm house, Kelley has already asked Elliot to do it for her. After she said yes to Ash's proposal, not marriage not yet anyhow, when asked them did they want their old home back, to which they both said yes, then they want it razed to the ground. They would like the shop to be kept as a trinket and gift shop, in their mom's and dad's memory honouring them that way, we can do that right?"

"She did, wow I wouldn't like to be in her head right now? The land houses and everything are owned by all of us Daddy. Of course Ash can give his girlfriend things and he needs to look through Pappy's jewels for something for Kelley."

"He said he would like to, now that they are going to be living in sin, he wants her to at least wear a family ring. I may have had to change my thinking on the humpty thing under my roof thing. I need to buy some good earplugs I think. Though I don't think they will, you know do it, she is an amazing girl." I do not want to discuss humpty anything with my daddy, and I have to hope he stops with what he has said already, because I know I blushed. "Tom, is a good boy, his folks would be proud he stuck up for Kelley and slapped his head for not telling me, I was their oldest friend." Phew, he has, thank the lord for small mercies...

"I guess in his way he was only looking out for Kelley and every single one of the girls saved have said but for him they would all be dead, it turns out we only found the girls wandering in the woods because he phoned their locations in anonymously, when the other two were high and Kelley was over here and safe, as he did with the bodies and the others he knew about, there are six more in the Falls area, six poor girls reunited in death with their families. He knew where Paul's body location journal was; yes, the sick fuck kept a journal on what they did and where he hid the bodies or brow beat Tom into doing, there was enough incriminating evidence there to seal Paul's fate, and his brothers had he still been alive. That went a long way in them releasing him to my custody."

"He's here?" I ask stunned and shocked.

"Not until later, he is finishing off his statements and should be here after dinner. He is mess Annie, why did they neither of them ask for our help?"

"I don't know Daddy, I really don't. Have a guess who I saw, and who I spoke to today?" I change the mood and smile.

"Norton Granger, by any chance, he was in the surgery with his yappy dog and speaking to Kate when I called in to update you, but you were off somewhere racing around in your new toy. Please be careful in it Baby Girl."

"Awe you are no fun Mr Know it all. I will be very careful, but heck, she is a dream to drive Daddy, you need to get something big and frivolous, its great..."

"You are doing enough of that for me Baby, now I have everything I need. I have you three and the partners you three have brought to the family. I don't need anyone else or anything else Annie. I may splurge on some new jeans and have myself a Jacuzzi spa put by the porch, at the back, in the place vacated by your goat, yes, I moved her. Miss Winnie is settled in big red, I forgot to tell you. The little girl Sophie, she was playing with her, Taylor's girl, she was when I left her anyhow."

"Good, do you need anything doing, shopping, cooking and or the cleaning?"

"Nope, we are all good, Kelley is a fine cook and she hates tardiness, poor Ash, he is already whipped!" I laugh as Adam comes back. My car is dirty, the big idiot has dirtied her, and he will pay for that.

"Adam, what the hell did you do to her, I have had her one, two four hours and you have her covered in mud."

"I hit a puddle at Appleby Farm. Christian has his guys in and trucks; they are emptying the place like an oiled machine, god that man can move mountains when he has a mind to. I wanted to have a look see. It's down to the bare fixing, so there was nothing to see, but there was a busty blonde woman, ordering people around. He doesn't waste any time. Are the in-laws crowding you both?" I think yes and say...

"No, they just have a lot to do and a short time to do it. I need to get home and clean my car you lug. I will see you tomorrow."

I head home to start the preparations for date night...


	30. Chapter 30

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Thirty: Date Night, oh what a night:

Ana's POV:

As I pull away from Daddies, I wonder what if anything I can do to help Tom? He was always a quiet boy, surly sometimes, actually most of the time, moody and bad tempered was his usual raison d'être, his modus operandi and had been for as long as I can remember, oh get me and my big words, I am such a damned know it all, but knowing what I now know, I now I know why it all made perfect sense and god I know I added in a lot of I knows there too. I am a giddy and in love sort off fool, I look out of the window of my sweet smelling car and grin like a moron, wow is there anything so nice as a brand new car smell?

I need to stop trying to fix people, and let them fix themselves, my mother's nurturing soul it seems has taken up residence within me, it wasn't a bad place for that part of her I got her looks, and brains too, I look towards their tree and get a great sense of overwhelming calmness and pride, she did good, they both did and Daddy continues to do as he always does and he keeps me grounded. As I look at the road before me, I decide to spend some time by myself. I haven't had much alone time since Christian and I became inseparable. In fact, I think besides him going to work in the city, we haven't been more than a couple of miles apart. I drive to Appleby's to see what, if anything is left there and I want, nay I need to see who this busty blonde is? Adam added her in like an afterthought, but the wandering eye was there, so she must be a looker. As I get there the trucks are pulling away and I spy Christian's SUV, what is he doing here? He must have called to check on progress, I then decide that I will surprise him.

I park in the lane as the lorries are all pulling out, and walk towards the house, okay, there is one strangers car and it is sitting in front of Gabe's old home, it's a silver racing car type of a thing and Christian's car is to the right hand side. I climb the steps and head in, quietly. The sounds I hear are muffled cries of joy and sheer lust, okay who the hell is doing that here, and just who is jumping whom? I head towards the bumping sounds and feel sick. "Okay you creep in Anastasia, and this is what you get, you find out things you didn't need to know." I seethe at my inner school teacher poking her finger in my chest, wow this hurts. What do I do, do I storm in all guns blazing?

Do I go and get my gun and actually shoot the fucker for playing around? I head towards what was Gabe's room and here the shrill cries of a woman, she is apparently coming, I slump to the ground on the top of the stairs and I listen to what I imagine he is doing, to some busty blonde slut in my grandfathers bedroom and I can't move, I am transfixed to the top step and horrified, he is being very forceful with the thrusts, from what I can hear, her head is hitting the closed door hard too, he remains quiet, unlike when he fucks me, when he cannot or hasn't ever been quiet when he climaxes with me. Am I really comparing this with what I thought we had?

"Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you needed your balls emptying, it's been a while." I don't wait to hear Christians reply; instead, I turn tail and get me the hell out of the damned place... I don't know where I ended up, but I know my car drove all the way to Portland and in this baby; it didn't take too long either. I had to stop and fill her up, boy Miss Rosie is a gas guzzler, I am in some sort of state of denial I think, nah, I am so far in denial its driven me to Portland... Way to go for screwing with me Christian; that is all that's going through my head as I pump gas. I know I paid for the fuel, because I got me some comfort food too, I grabbed a soda, chips, some ice cream, chocolate and then continued to drive. Okay, okay I can do this, I tell myself as I silently scream. I can and should call him, and tell him I think he is a no good, cock sucking, cheating, moronic, no good slime ball and a stupid fool for throwing me, the best thing he has ever had, away. I don't though, I don't think about anything but driving. I head further down the I-5, towards Eugene I think, I may have travelled about two maybe three hundred kilometres and the dark skies tell me it's late. I pullover and look at the gloop on my new seats.

"Okay, that was all kinds of dumb Anastasia." I say as I get out of the car to stretch my legs. I toss the offending fudge brownie mush in the trash can and thankfully the car is saved because the seat plastic is still on, "thank you Jason Taylor" I say, as I grab my bag and head to the bar I am parked outside of, it is then I notice my phone is blinking like mad, great when did my phone ring? It's on silent, when I went to investigate and heard what I did, I must have turned it off when I got back to my car, I may not have been thinking straight. I lock up Rosie and head in; I am at a bar called BJ's Restaurant and Brewhouse, quiet appt really seeing as he may have had a blow job after I left. I order a Cosmo and tell the waitress to keep them coming. I am going to drown my sorrows...

C POV:

"Well Christian, I have to be going, thanks for giving me the job and I am sorry I kept you all afternoon. Tell Ros I look forward to working with you especially on the new mall."

"You are welcome Norton; it's been great hearing stories about my fiancée." I slap Norton on the back and see him to his car. It's a nice car...

"You and she seem very comfortable together." I am drawn away from her sleek lines and then I laugh. "I am talking about Ana now, not my car you know?"

"What, Ana and I, we are yes, it, I mean we are perfect together. She is everything I need and more. Who knew I'd find such joy in my life here in Montesano?"

"It's a place for love alright. Listen it's getting dark and I have left my baby with Kate; I need to pick her up. I will be in Seattle first thing in the morning; if you need anything you have my number." I shake his hand and watch as he goes to collect his pooch from the vet; she was one of the unlucky ladies having her bits done. I then wonder if Ana went back to work after her visit to see Ray? I pack away and call Ana; my call however goes straight through to voice mail.

"Hi Baby it's only me, I am coming home, sorry but Norton and I have been busy with the new hotel project all afternoon. I will be home in ten minutes. I can't wait for date night." I shout for Elliot and he is coming from what will be the new basement parking. "Hey, where's Spencer and the car?"

"He had a call, a family emergency apparently, he shot off after Ana left. Luke is here for us and is pulling in now."

"Why did you not tell me Spencer had gone home?"

"You were deep in conversation with the bike guy; you know the one, Ana's buddy?"

"He is great actually, he knows his shit. I think he will work well with Ros, and he has some ideas for Jose too."

"Is that a technical phrase in the world of high financing Bro, knowing his shit?" He laughs as we climb in the car.

"Home please Luke, is Ana at home?"

"She has been driving her car, according to her brother, when I set off for you she was still not home."

"Really, is she on call, no, that's tomorrow night and Friday night. Has Kate seen her Elliot?"

"I will text my good lady and see." He fiddles with his phone and smiles. "Nope, she left at lunch time, she has not been back."

"Luke, get us home I have a bad feeling about this." We arrive home in a nano second, and I leap inside. "Ana, Ana are you home Baby?" My mother and father are having drinks by the piano. I wave and head into our office. I dial Jason.

"Jason, did you fit the new car with tracking?"

"I did, it was the first thing I did. Can I ask why?"

"Ana said she would be here when I got back and as it is I am late in getting back. Trace her car please Jason, straight away." I hear him tapping away and making a call.

"I have Samantha on the line she has eyes on Miss Steele, Ana, I mean, she is in a bar in Eugene, she is hugging her fifth Cosmo and has been crying most of the time."

"Why, Samantha, what happened for her to be in fucking Eugene?"

"Mr Grey, she left her father at approximately fourteen hundred hours, she went to see the works in progress at her grandfather's place, where she stopped for approximately five minutes, she then came out, got in her car and drove off. She stopped off for fuel and junk food, and then landed here approximately half an hour ago, since then she has down several cocktails and is now looking worse for wear. Should I bring her home Sir?" Elliot snuck in as I was losing the plot.

"No, no keep an eye on her; I will fly down, Luke can come with me and bring back Charlie Tango, Jason, if that's okay?"

"Why is she in Eugene, and where the fuck is that Bro?" God he drives me potty my lazy assed brother.

"It's around 250 miles away, why the hell did she head down the I-5? Samantha any clues?"

"No Sir, but Spencer was at the house, perhaps he knows why she ran out of there?"

"Was Gia still there when you were there Samantha?" Elliot asks. He then looks very sheepishly at me, what the hell does he know that I don't? I answer him, Gia called for permission to bring in the demo guys...

"Yes, she was finishing off, or so she said when she called me about two, two fifteen to say the place was empty and she was starting work, why Elliot?" He looks like he always does when he is caught out, he looks like the proverbial deer in the headlight type of moron and then I really know he has messed up.

"Spencer and she are an item, they went from every night several times a night, to like nothing in like six weeks, that's a harsh ask for a sexoholic couple like them; the dirty dog he went to see her for a booty call... Come here Booty; you are not a dirty doggy, you are a cutie pie doggy..." Elliot has his dog and she is licking his face, I have lost my puppy to my brother...

"Jason, give him his final papers, he said it was a family emergency, you Elliot, you will have to make do with sharing my guys for a while." I have already made a huge amount of allowances with Spencer before today, he is an employee and living with Elliot has made him tardy and as care free as Elliot, the relaxed would be surfer dude is okay for my brother, but not for his security, good god has he been reading Elliot's guide to women? Does he think he is my brother? I have had it with Elliot turning his security guys into his best friends, they are employed for a reason, they are highly paid for the same reason, and it is not to be a party dude on my dollar.

"I will see to it his final pay is up to date and I am sorry. I too was under the impression he had a family emergency. I will ready the helicopter and log your short flight to Eugene airport. I am Sorry Mr Grey." He taps away, I can hear him and I know he is pissed off, there is no need , I now the influence my dumb brother Elliot wealds, his life is one big damned roller coaster of partying...

"Jason, it is not your fault," I blame Elliot for making the strict ex army guys turn to the hair gel and the water sports dark side, his hair is way longer than Taylor likes them to have it, but he blends with Elliot when they go on holiday, that does it time for a change. "He corrupts them..."

"I educate them in the way of the Elliot... Give him another chance Gia has been doing your place here for ages, then the one in Aspen for six weeks, Bro they have been making do with Skype sex, there's only so much you can do through a computer screen, kissing a flat screen is not the same as right there and it is not hot nor good for the libido either, he was bursting his balls, they were turning blue, I mean they had a real ugly bright blue hue about them, they were taking the next step and you know putting their keys in the same basket at the door." Eliot pleads as only Elliot can, with his sexual innuendoes...

"What, what the hell does that mean, they are into swinging?" He laughs.

"No, we leave that to you, they were moving in together, you know their keys thrown in a bowl at the door type of thing? High Honey I'm home..."

"All he had to do was tell someone, anyone..."

"He told me..."

"I will rephrase that, anyone sensible and whom pay his wages..."

"Ouch, he's my guy not yours..." I grab my things for Charlie Tango and Taylor turns on the lights. "I will be fine Jason, hold off on Spencer, or have words with him. Have him relocated to Grey House." Elliot smiled as we head out. "Do not interfere with my staff again Elliot."

"He is my security guy; he makes a very mean pasta dish. I shall miss the bromance and gaming sessions, you sure can kill a brother, brother..."

"Yes, well for some reason I haven't managed that with you, yet... Ana saw something and ran or rather drove off at a lunatic pace if the timings are correct, she must have hit over a hundred at some point on her journey down." I knew I should have insisted on the restrictor, it's being fitted when I get my woman back.

I do wonder why she ran, it's not like she hasn't seen people having sex before, she said she often walked in on Kate whilst getting it on with all sorts, as I did with Elliot, god they are so well matched; Ana walked in on them in the cinema. No, no, no; then I have a horrid thought, did she think I was the one screwing Gia? God, I do hope she knows me better than that, hell why would she, we are new to this and I grin, it could be fun making her pay for her mistake. I get in and we buckle up, I go through my checks and call through my flight plan, where permission is given and I begin the short journey to pick up my drunken fiancée. A whole half an hour later, I land in the small airport, upon landing I have a car service waiting to get me to wherever Samantha has my wayward drunken fiancée. She is apparently throwing the cocktails back. I have asked that Samantha have a discreet word with the barman. Her cocktails have been alcohol free for the last couple.

"Luke I will be fine, fly her back. I will keep Samantha with us, she is armed. We may be late getting back. Tell them all not to wait up."

"Mr Grey, if you are sure, then yes Sir, I will see you back at the mountain." He takes the seat I vacated and he runs his checks, just as my car service picks me up. I call Samantha.

"Sir, I mean Mr Grey, Miss Steele is getting some food sent to her table."

"Good, order me a burger and the works, is she okay? I will be there in a short while." Oh hell, this was supposed to be date night, not drag home a drunk night. What the hell did she hear or see to make her like this?

"She is sipping the fruit juice and looks like her world has ended Sir..." Oh hell...

"Thanks, order your food and thank you for looking out for her. How was the drive down?"

"She is a very capable driver, she handles the power in the car well, she is not a danger to herself or any other of the road users and though yes, she hit a few top speeds, she generally was very careful. I would allow her to drive any of your vehicles Sir..."

"Good to know, I will be there in two seconds, thank you Miss Prescott, when I get there please ignore us."

"As ever, I will blend into the background Sir." She really is not comfortable with first names, but she is one hell of a protection officer, Jason chose well. She has already earned my respects to be on the next pay level, and I have a feeling my soon to be wife will make her earn her money. Europe should be a test for her and her guarding duties Ana has never to my knowledge left the country, I had to arranger her passport, so I know she hasn't had one before? I get to the restaurant and smile; it's a quaint family place, it looks clean and respectable and not the biker dive I expected her to land in. I head in and see Anastasia, she does look very down and unhappy. Someone will pay for making her beautiful eyes turn so red. I tip my hand towards Samantha; wish me luck...

"May I sit here?" She looks at me like there is going to be a fireball heading straight at me from her reddened eyes... Okay this is bad...

"Had enough of Appleby's did you?"

"I love Appleby's it will always have a special place in my heart Baby. What are you doing here, is this how date nights go here in your part of the world?"

"I am here, getting over you, no date night, no hugs, no kisses and definitely no afters. You won't need them, you had yours before, you are greedy, you have before and afters', very greedy. Oh and tell Samantha, if I pay for a Cosmo, I expect a Cosmo, they are all the better for the alcohol in them, you know?"

"I will note that for future reference, no messing with my wife's drinks, if she wants alcohol let her have it."

"Wife, who is going to be dumb enough to marry a litfario, a lythario, fluckey do, oh hell, a bloody two timing sneaky bedroom bounce like you, not me Sonny Jim, not fucking me..." Okay, that is enough of that; I take her drink from her, just as her very drunken lips kiss the rim. "Hey, that's mine, get your own."

"I will, but I am having a soda, one of us has to get you home in one piece."

"Not your worry, I am not your worry Sonny Jim..."

"Okay, I give up, what the hell do you think I did Anastasia?"

"Bounced a bitch in my pappy's bedroom, bounce, fuck, hard fuck, and more bouncing, you hurt her head on the hard door and she came in a blaze of oh gods and so I left you to it."

"I did, did I? When did I do this?" She is beginning to cry again. "I will have you know I have your best friend as my alibi Baby, Norton and I were hard at it with the hotel designs all afternoon, ask Elliot he nipped in and out, bugging me. Do you ever check your phone?"

"Sometimes, most of the time, I am on call normally but now I am rich as shit and don't need to work, so I ain't. I don't like being rich, did I tell you that already, I tell everyone. So, I ran away or drove like the wind for nothing, you were a good boy and kept it in your pants did you? Really in your pants, all this was because someone else was fucking in the bedroom, not you and not some cheap busty blonde with enormous hooters?"

"From the description, I wouldn't think that was Gia Matteo, her tastes are not cheap and her clothes are all top end designer, she tends to dress as your typical sexual predator, though she has huge boobs, or they look huge, shoot me or not I see the look, where is your gun, I have eyes Baby, but do not find her appealing. Apparently, you though I was tipping the velvet with her?"

"Well if I knew what that was, I would say yes, that and fucking hard; I may have thought, wrongly it seems that it was you, but your car was there, the one from the site?"

"I guess, you didn't think it could have been Elliot or his security guy then?"

"Nope, I thought it was you, I thought the love of my life was doing the do with a skank and I came to rest my sad ass here. It seems I owe you an apology, a grovelling apology. Would a simply I am sorry do it for you, or are you going to milk this for more?"

"You know me so well Anastasia. I may like to see you grovel, really grovel." Her foot is now devoid of her shoe and it is massaging my dick, I need to be inside her and soon. I position it where it is most pleasurable and enjoy the rubbing effect, god she does this so well, she is going to be a challenge at every turn, but what a way to make up... I grin...

"I don't, but I would like to get to know you better." I groan, but not too loudly, but loud enough for her to know it's good to get a grovelling rubbing apology.

"That is why we were having a date night. To do just that, talk and date we sort of fell head first into this mad vortex and I for one before you say anything bad or think I hate that we did, I love that we did, it, you and me are meant to happen. Now here's your food, soak up some of those Cosmos with food, you really should eat before you get wasted Anastasia..." She stops and starts with her foot, she bites her adorable lip and she pouts. Fuck me please Ana...

"My, my Mr Grey, this is a nice way to start our date night. I had planned on a date with Mr Bond, James Bond. His new movie is out and I wanted to eat popcorn and get dirty in the back seat."

"You do realise I can arrange a private screening at home, we do for most of the biggies? Just there, Baby, god yes there, you are so good at grovelling." I am so enjoying this, her second foot is joining it's mate and they are tag teaming and rubbing up and down my rock hard cock, so shoot me, I got the fucker out, we are hidden away here in the corner and it's not like anyone can see, I am not into this in public voyeuristic thing, I then shiver, this has been done by others in the clubs I first went to, though not at my request, I was paraded around wearing very little apart from a collar and chain by Elena, and her friends would then touch me and stroke my cock and she would allow it, she liked them to know the equipment I had was hers and hers alone, I snap back and realise this is not that at all Ana is finding her feet, I smile, and literally it seems. God why was I so stupid? I could do for real right now the 'when Harry met Sally' thing, I am so close to coming, right now, though the momentarily Elena blimp did make me stop from coming.

"I may be a little lacking with my sexpertise; I hear it makes you more open to suggestion, being a little care free and drunk? Wanna do something a little risqué Mr Grey?"

"Oh god Ana, I m so fucking close right now, pull harder, yeah, just like that, Baby yes..." She then slapped my dick so fucking hard with her foot, I was stopped from coming. I swear I am so close to whining like a baby. "What the hell..."

"We need to save them spermatozoa's for somewhere less public I am not going down on you under the table. Is that the right saying, going down, giving head, swallowing the snake,tonsil tickling, I went on a porn site in my car, fuck a duck its good the in drive thing...?"

"It is, wow that was an unexpected treat Ana, you should concentrate on your driving though."

"Good to know I did it by accident, that thing is boggling to work out I pushed a button, I get Adam programmed it to come on, I thought I would be called Anastasia again, you know I hate it, right?" She takes a bite of her burger and I swear she is a messier eater than Elliot. "Wow this is a good burger eat, we need to soak up my boozy mistake, then fuck like bunnies all night long. Can we christen my car? Taylor left on the plastic covers?" Fuck, where in the hell did that come from?

"Baby, date night, talking, getting to know each other..."

"Flip that, we have a lifetime for that, I want sex with you, in my car and as soon as possible I have more grovelling to do, you like it when I grovel Mr Grey..." I do, I do, yes, I fucking do. I put away my raging boner, and call for the check, "it is all taken care of, because they have scanned my card. I am buying dinner, god that was good. Can we have two strong black coffees to go too? Samantha do you want one?" She nodded. "Make that three, my minder needs one too. Thank you." The waitress brings they check and Ana signs her name, I am being bought my dinner, I feel like a kept man. Something else she does, poo-poo's my wanting to pay for everything, and she does it all of the time.

"Where are we going to next then Mr Grey?"

"Home, we have a long drive."

"Where I get to do rude things to you, you can drive and receive pleasure at the same time Christian, please say you can? Oh, what about date night; we missed the movie and stuff, and getting to second base and even trying for third?"

"Another time, we will do the date thing in London, Paris or Rome?" As to the bases, we have already covered them. I would prefer you and I were safe, you giving me oral pleasure, as to it happening when we drive, that is not happening, I like road safety and I love to enjoy any and all pleasure you give me."

"Okay spoil sport, Christian, why is the room spinning are we in an earth quake, oh god it's so fuzzy, wuzzy, crap..." I catch her as she passes out; when I see the bill, I see why. She has had eight Cosmos and two beers, wow... This is way more than I thought she'd had. I carry my girl to her car and after she giggles as I sort of tuck her under my chin to frisk her jeans for the damned keyless remote, I find it and as I do see briefly wakes.

"Wanna get frisky Grey? 'Cos we have rings that say we can, oh god stop that fucking band from playing..." And off she pops to dreamland again. I have a look around and Sam is already in her car. I wave her off; I am more than capable of driving the pair of us home. I have a feeling this is going to be a quiet ride. Ana is put gently in her seat like the precious cargo she is. I fasten her in and kiss her, thankful that she did not vomit too. Once was more than enough. I could have done a little car play if I am honest. I have as yet ever had intercourse in a car. It was not the 'done thing' with the others, it would have meant taking them out, Leila she was the exception, mainly because she was not like the others, she was my broken bird and needed more care than the others, something which led to more problems too, and Elena, well she had different ideas as to where sex would and would not take place, which reminds me, I have a few phone calls to make on the way home. I start the car and smell the leather, she really does like red, the Audi R8, this is quite the car, hers has the same v10 engine as mine, and if Samantha said she handled it well, I may have to step up and admit my girl does know a thing or two about handling herself, though looking down at my sleeping princess, I don't think that counts when she drinks. I place my phone in the hands free and call the mayor's wife, first on the slap my mother and your going down list.

"Hello, this is Christian Grey. Mrs Conner."

"Hello, is it that time of the year again? I have missed your mother at out luncheons Christian darling."

"Really, why is that, when just this morning she said she has been ostracized by you and the other ladies who lunch, how strange of you to forget, seeing as you were the one who headed the get my mother out campaign, believing the lies spouted by Elena Lincoln, instead of the truths of my mother a well know and much loved doctor, friend to many and a friend who sat at your right hand for many years, did I not personally see to it your husband was seen with me on many occasions during his election as a favour to her, on your behalf?"

"And we thank you for that, but I can assure you, your mother took something that was said and blew it all out of proportion."

"My mother does not blow anything out of proportion, she is very calm and level headed, she always has been and she always will. As for you and your committee, I have decided to cut back on GEH's funding on your three charities, and we are giving the money to a new group who are run by the needy people themselves, I believe you called them the charities run by minions for minions?"

"I, I, I did no such thing, however we have certain standards with our charities and believe committees of well connected people do what's best for the poor folk and needy of the city."

"That's what you think. Father Furrow and his homeless shelter will profit from the five million dollar donation in my mother's name I made earlier today. This was just a courtesy call to tell you to stop you bothering GEH for a donation. Your begging bowl and the support of me and my company for your husband's aspiring political career is now nonexistent; I am going to be throwing my hand of support around Mallory Clark. I am sure she and her party will do wonders for the city."

"I don't know what to say."

"I think you will find a lot of people will be closing doors when they read all about how you backed a known paedophile, Elena Lincoln has been charged as such and again I am distancing myself from her too."

"She is what?"

"You heard me, she is being held in Chicago, get your husband to check, it seems Mrs Conner you hitched your cart to a donkey and not the great work horse my mother was, good night and good luck." I ended the call, and made myself feel very smug indeed. Ana stirred, I made the next call.

"Hello, Angel Wings, Hillary Snow President, how may I help you tonight?"

"Hello Ms Snow, this is Christian Grey."

"Christian, how very nice of you to call, is to book a table or two for the Angel Wings Ball?"

"It would have been three tables had my mother been in attendance, alas no, no we will not be requiring any tables this year, nor will we as Coping Together, GEH, or I, Christian Grey be attending any of your charitable causes in the future. I understand you were the one who told three or was it four groups that my mother had, without cause attacked Mrs Elena Lincoln?"

"I only repeated what she told me, that your mother threw the first punch which landed her in hospital, was this not the case?"

"It was not, she had ruined my mother's birthday party, one at which you and your friends had drunk to my mother's good health, the same one you where you had eaten her food and where you were warmly welcomed, into our family home. Do you remember that night not too long ago, where my mother was voted in as the President Elect of the Angel Wings charity, it was the best birthday present she said she had received?"

"Well you can see why we had to rescind her invitation to lunch with us and why her President Elect title had to be stripped from her. It wasn't a pleasant thing to do, having to do this charitable work for another year. It is hard work you know?"

"Oh I do and I am having the charitable trust status of the Angel Wings looked into, you have to give more to the actual charity than you seem to be doing, last year your expenses were astronomical, your Neman Marcus account cost them most of my table donation last year alone, children whom are dying do not need a ten thousand dollar ball gown. It is meant to be a hospice not a bank account for your own personal use. My accountant knows somebody who knows somebody and I pay Neman's enough money yearly, to buy the information on your spending habits, so what I am suggesting is, that in the morning you hand the reins over to my accountants of my mother's charity Coping Together, who will then take over the Angels Wing Charity, and it will continue to thrive and provide for the children who need the fifty thousand for each table I have paid for, for the last four years."

"You cannot do this?"

"Can I not, then you should have hired a better accountant than your brother Morty, he left a fucking big cookie trail and left for Mexico two days ago. I believe it is called a rat leaving a sinking ship. I will though not do anything, if, and I will not repeat this, if you sign over the trust to the man who has been sitting waiting patiently for you to meet with him, a Mr Palmer my mother's trusted accountant and friend, then all this will go away and you can join your rat of a brother in whatever run down village was missing its idiot, the choice is yours tick tock..."

"You will be sorry..."

"Tick tock..."

"Fine, here you worm give me the fucking paperwork, here where do I sign. You Grey will be very sorry you crossed me."

"I hardly think we will be running in the same rat infested villages Ms Snow, the village has now two idiots living in the village and heir and a spare. Do not bother packing the gowns and jewels; they won't be throwing dressy functions down Mexico way..."

"Bastard..."

"I have been called worse, give my regards to Morty." I end the last call, well that went well.

"I do love a bossy man. Did that make you feel good Baby?"

"It did, you have slept well, how's the head?"She is smiling; good, I hope that she remembers the car sex promise.

"Better than I deserve it to be." Her hand ventures towards my crotch, it has been at half wood for a while, I do get over enthused when I take an opponent down and those bitches deserved everything they had coming to them. Oh god she is unzipping me slowly, oh hell yes...

"Please; I seem to have a stiff problem in the pants region. Mom wouldn't be best pleased with her son getting out of the car with so much wood on dis, p, lahhh, y…" Oh hell I hadn't even finished talking when her hand was in my pants, fuck this is nice, rub away Baby, I so want to pull over and fuck her into oblivion. Randy and schoolboy like, I growl harried instructions at her, I'm acting like a loved up fool, god I love this new found release, she is so good, so fucking good. I look down and she's got that look on her face, I'm either in for torture or bliss, from Miss Steele.

"I may not have had much sex Christian Grey, but my fiancé, he says this I am apparently very good at, so shush or you and the pocket rocket here are left alone and Mommy will shout."

"Sorry, but do me hard and fast Baby we are not in the fucking car for long and I need relief, you did this, you turned me from a once in a blue moon guy to a morning noon and anytime guy. Please Baby?" I'm begging for a blow job. I can't believe I'm driving back up the I-5 and being pleasured, it takes every bit of concentration I have, and then suddenly crap I can't hold it in, and I pull off the road and head down a shity back road to the town. I hit the rough path hard and slam on the brakes.

"Shit Christian, I nearly bit the bugger off then, a word to the wise, you need to holler before you do that again." She looks up and her mouth is wet from playing with me, fuck me that's hot...

"Get those off and quickly, I can't wait much longer and we have to be quick, damn it if we get busted, this isn't going to be such a quiet affair we will be having, if we get caught this will hit every paper this side of the country before morning, fuck it I don't fucking care." She smiles and shimmies out of her jeans. "On top here, turn and straddle me Baby." She does as I ask, and as she lowers herself onto me, the squeal she lets out is worth any fucking ticket I may get. It awakens all those hidden parts of me, my hearing the pleasure she feels, this is only topped by the sheer warmth I feel being inside her. I can't believe this; I met her just a couple of weeks ago and now can't bear to be away from her. She grinds on me and I feel like exploding.

"Is that good, or should I do this or this?" I clench her buttocks tightly in my hands as she bares down on me in quick pounding motions, and then she moves slowly, and then in circular hip swirling circles, fuck me she can do all three again.

"Baby I'm nearly there, so nearly there." I don't want come without her.

"Good so am I, come with me, come with me please?" I pound upwards, as she tightens I feel her orgasm tighten on my dick, before I release mine, we are both of us breathless, our bodies are as one, her heart is pounding as I hold her to me. "I think it is so obvious what we have done. I am all sweaty and your trousers are creased, shit that was so good, is that another A+ given or what?" I laugh as she slowly gets off me, and evidence of our impromptu fuck fess is so evident on the cars seat. She moans as our stuff is everywhere, not great the after mess, but getting there, hell yes it's worth it.

"Good job Taylor kept the seat covers on, my pretty car just got christened, I name you Rosie Red, just like my boyfriends cheeks, did you like that?"

"Fuck me yes Ana..."

"I thought that was what we just did. Am I forgiven for thinking you cheated on me?"

"No, no I think we need a little more car time... Get your head back down here..." She is finished wiping the seats when we here a police siren...

"Fuck, it's my father, are you secure in the trouser department, because I need to up chuck. Tell him to start on you without me..." I smile as she dashes out and I hear the unsavoury sound of her being sick. Ray follows his daughter, only to return moments later pulling a face...

"Evening officer, was I speeding?"

"Very funny, I thought Annie had crashed, I had reports of her car speeding down here this afternoon, where did she end up?"

"Eugene, I flew down and picked her up. I drove back; she may have had a cocktail or four. Samantha was with her all the way though Ray."

"That explains the two cars racing then. What caused it?" I tell him a lie.

"Appleby's is stripped bare and work begins on making it the Grey Place its emptiness was too much. Hopefully the name change will be approved in two or three generations?"

"I hope there are that many generations, and that I see some of them too. You and Annie need to live a lot more before birthing me grand kids, Adam is different, he needs the family and something holding him down, Annie needs to be a free bird for a while longer, she has been caged for too long, she has been a mother to Ash since her own mother died, she cooks cleans and fusses after we kin folk too damned much, and now she needs freedom to roam for a while. Now what were you doing?"

"Pulling over for her to be sick... I swear..." My fingers are crossed tightly. Ana returns and looks to me for a cloth. I pass her my clean hanky and she smiles as she wipes. We used the ones she had in the car on clean up...

"Sorry Daddy, I over drank. I had cover, so I knew I was okay, I was stupid and thoughtless and..."

"I get it you are sorry, get her home Chris, Annie, you are a drunken fool, and I love you munchkin, but hell kids, leave the bedroom stuff to the damned bedroom..." He walked off laughing and saying something about us teaching his mother to suck eggs.

"Well, how long did he wait back there to sound the siren, I wonder? Car sex is the best sex, no strike that I like playhouse sex, I love shower sex, oh hell I will take any sex I can get as long as it's with you Grey Boy..."

"You will, will you. I think we need to get home and christen the cinema, we have a date with Bond, James Bond..."

"I like the date with Grey, Christian Grey better..."

"Deal..."

* * *

Lemony enough, I may update depressed again tomorrow depends on the ironing pile and my will to live to do it lol read review and like and favourite, I do love a review and it makes me wanna write more, lame I know, but I am very needy lmao xxx Laters...


	31. Chapter 31

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews have been kind too, thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Thirty One: Plans Change:

Taylor's POV:

I have called a staff meeting in the security suite, Gail is helping Mia with her ponies and Sophie is with them. Riding gear was purchased on line last night and was delivered first thing. What my daughter wants she gets, I expect the demand for a pony before long. I would buy her the world for one of her smiles. I look at the staff roster and see we have the whole complement here. I head in and everyone is squeezed into the smallish space.

"Hello and good morning. I am sorry for the tight squeeze, but given most of us have been here a week, certain issues have arisen. Right, as you all know, our boss is adding in a wife to this hectic world he lives in. Anastasia Rose Steele. She has changed the way things are run here and for some, the changes are harder to take than others. Her very different approach to us is the major bug bear you all seem to have."

"T, I think she is great, have you seen how happy he is?"

"I have Sawyer, indeed I have."

"So, what is the matter with her ways?" Sawyer asks, yes ask away, it has been a very confusing time for the staff, gone it seems the harsh almost dictatorial regime and in its place, is a happier mom and dad thing, yes happiness seems to have taken over, thus leading to this impromptu staff meeting I have had to call. Ana is not happy about the staff's use of sir and understandably, as she saw Leila Williams, she heard him being called Sir, whilst doing her little scene.

"Well for start there are the use and under use of names, her insistence of being called Ana for one, I was myself pulled up for this. I gather she hates you saying Miss Steele, I mean Ana... Do not if you can help it add in the, I mean thing. She will answer to whichever name you call her, but be aware she hates you apologising for it. She is very adamant that the town's people will not be bothered with using our surnames in town and around the Grey's. I myself do not like calling Mr Grey anything other than Sir, but that as of today is a total no go area. He is however to be called Mr Grey in the town, at GEH and at functions, he is not bothered if you use his Christian name either, but I would appreciate you calling him Mr Grey. He is still our boss, or technically your boss's boss."

"I am slowly getting used to using Ana, but for me it is easier, I have only just been brought on board." That was Samantha Prescott, Ana's new and hopefully permanent CPO, because Ana likes her, that much makes for an easy transition into her having protection.

"Samantha, these are for you. In appreciation for your hard work and how well you have been doing it." I hand her the padded envelope. "Open it in your quarters; it is simply a permanent contract, revised to include the rise Mr Grey has given you and a gift from Ana. You see, if I can do it, you all can." She tucks it under her arm and nods her head. "It may take some time, the Ana thing, but keep using it, and it will make it easier, at least until they marry, then in company it will be Mrs Grey." More problems the damned wedding...

"Should Ana be in danger, and I am not with her, if you call her Ma'am, she knows it is serious, but so far she has been very good, but in the build up to their wedding however, I am expecting her to lose the plot a little, weddings are stressful at the best of times. Sorry Taylor, but I have observed she can be a hot head!"

"All information, which makes our job easier, is welcomed Samantha. Now, names in here, I'd like surnames to be used, so from today I am initiating the one name rule, we only use surnames indoors and out, both in private and whilst working. Samantha has asked for her name not to be cut to Sam, do that and she throws a mean punch. Sawyer, you used T again, please stop sending time with Elliot? It is Taylor or nothing."

"So why is Samantha being marked for normality?" What the fuck, they are questioning me? Have their standards slipped in a mere week? I need to get a hand on this.

"Ryan, in the town, the folks here use surnames all the time, however women, girls and females in general are treated with reverence, so they would not take to us calling Samantha, Prescott, it is not very lady like."

"That's okay, I get that Taylor. What I don't get is why he is changing so quickly?"

"When you find out why Ryan, give me a holler. Now uniforms, neat casual clothes are to be worn here, jeans and tee shirts are not smart casual. They are to be worn on your days off, which there will be more of, as Mr Grey will not be going into Seattle as much as he did before. The Greys in general will be more home birds than society folks for a while at least."

"Or until the fad wears off and the life is too dull for them."

"Reynolds, if it is too boring for you here, then working at GEH is still an option for you; in fact I am looking at downsizing the staff here. So anyone who does not want to be here then please stay behind, I am sure working in Seattle will be an option. Now, I was discussing uniform, you are expected to be suited and booted for trips out of town, for heading into Seattle and for any other functions they may have."

"Do I have a specific dress code Taylor, only I wear suits to functions?"

"Ana asked that you wear what makes you comfortable, I believe she said a LBD was okay for functions?"

"I have several Taylor."

"There is a staff account at Neiman's, so go and see Ms Acton in woman's apparel, when you get time. Perhaps you could even shop on line and have them deliver you a full working wardrobe; you are the first female protection officer Mr Grey has employed."

"I am honoured and I think I will like it here and in this friendly town."

"Good, good that is the attitude to have. Now the proscribed list goes for here too. At the top are Elena Lincoln. Mae Wilkes, Leila Williams and the other ladies he had personal dealings with."

"Has Ana got anyone on her list other than those?" Samantha asks, but I feel she already knows this.

"She hasn't as yet. Though her grandmother is incinerated, there is a chance she could be let out, if she finds an idiot to post bail. All the lists have been sent to you, along with their European itinerary yesterday."

"Who is going on that trip Taylor?" Sawyer asks. "Has it changed?"

"Yes, yes it has. You Sawyer, Austen gets his first overseas duty, as do you Samantha. Ryan and Spencer were to have joined us, but Spencer is now back at Grey House and Ryan has spent enough time on foreign soil, Ryan you are to help Reynolds with the family, and if you were thinking Mia was a handful, your new charge is far worse. Mr Grey wants you to care for his grandmothers safety, she is very precious to him, do not fuck up. Reynolds, you need to stay and head up security here, along with you Hough, Thomas, Hills, Mather, Waterston and you Marten." These are the poor souls who look out for the unruly family, and are for the time being under the same roof as my staff, is a tight squeeze indeed. "You are to keep your individual charges in hand, where possible if they are together, which will be the case as they set up their new businesses here, then split and share your duties. Miss Grey is to have a new protection officer, she arrives later today and her name is Tania Montgomery."

"Who is looking out for Elliot Grey?"

"I had assigned that task to you Reynolds, but he too is to get a new PO, an ex colleague of Sawyer's is to come on board, Garth Fox. He and Tania are to arrive later today. It will mean you sharing your room Samantha. He can bunk in with you Sawyer."

"Okay T, is there anything else? Only the lovebirds want to take me out jogging?"

"I do know Sawyer, because I will be joining you. Samantha, Ana will be duty vet on call for tonight and tomorrow, so bunker down you may be called upon to run protection, Luke here will take over from you today. As most of you know already, Ana has a vast array of her own guns and yes, she is a good shot, her father the sheriff here and a former Marine core Major, he taught her well and she has all the correct permits, but she has promised Mr Grey that she will only take it when on call. Samantha, the onus of keeping her safe is on you."

"I should be fine. Taylor I have been known to survive on cat naps and power sleeps and I am aware of her shooting abilities, I did an in depth check on her, whilst watching Mrs Lincoln, and on the Lincoln front, she has tried to contact a few of Mr Greys old companions, but to no avail." Interesting, I look at her and indicate for her to continue. "As you know I came out of the army and joined the Chicago Police Department, I have friends in the correctional facility where she is a current resident, she made several calls whilst she was placed under house arrest, now she has no home, she is back inside, where she makes calls to her legal team daily and to the others."

"How do you know this, and how long have you known this?"

"I like Ana, so I kept my ear to the ground when I was following the Lincoln woman. My contact at the correctional facility, she called me last night. I have the list and I sent it to you at first light, I have taken the liberty of adding them to Ana's proscribed list, as a caution and all before I went for my run Taylor." I like this woman; she is going places within GEH. Christian is already impressed with her and her ability to control the fire cracker that is the future Mrs Grey.

"Yes, but around Anastasia Steele, we need to keep our wits about us, I have an idea that she will be harder work than Mia to take care of. She is as rich as Christian Grey and ergo she is just as much of a target, more in fact, because of her association with Mr Grey, and he would kill to keep her safe. Now is there any other questions?"

"T, this name thing, is it permanent?"

"Yes, and as I said, it is Taylor. Sawyer you have always called me T and I have not corrected you, it was a bad habit you got into and one I allowed."

"I get it Taylor, things are changing and we have to change too, boundaries cannot be crossed, we may like them, but we are here to do a job and I for one, I am up to the new challenge of this small sleepy town."

"What he means Taylor is that he knows this place has more women than men and he has been propositioned a few times already." Samantha throws him a look.

"I gather it is three to one, but people are coming back and I expect the numbers to even out. Please let me remind you, even on your down time, you are still Mr Grey's employers, do not let him or yourselves down. I was young once, I do remember those times. Please remember all we ask is use your discretion and no stupidity. This is a small town, and they run out undesirable with loaded guns, this is a hunting community, remember that when you mess with their daughters and granddaughters."

"Point taken Taylor, we will be careful." I bet Sawyer and Ryan will be very popular here. My work is done.

"Right Sawyer get ready we have a busy couple of days..."

The group go for breakfast. I hope to god this transition goes smoothly. I do like this new Grey. Gail is ready for her boy to settle down. She thinks the world of him and I know he thinks a lot about her. My job has either got really hard or a lot easier, given the others will no longer be in and out of his life, there will be no more paperwork and no more throwing the ones he has tired with away. They were as fruity as he was. The days I have wanted to kill him, have far outnumbered the ones were I was happy with my work. I leave the idiot alone for a week and he falls in love. He did well on his own; the boy has become a man...

C POV:

I roll over and turn off the alarm. I look over and there is an angel in my bed, will I ever tire of seeing her messy head on that spare pillow? I stare at her and my heart does a flip, my dick twitches as she moves across to hug me.

"Good morning, how long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long, I awoke to find an angel in my bed." Cheesy Christian, that was really cheesy.

"Well, she better get her ass out of your bed, I don't share my man with anyone, including angels..."

"Okay..." I flip her off the bed and she thuds to the floor. I think I need to work on my horse play, she looks mad as hell. "Opps, sorry I only meant for you to roll a little, not off the edge. Are you okay?"

"My ass is sore, thank you very much. Urghk, I need to get ready for my run, are you coming? We can shower when we get back. I think I may have a hard time, because since I met you I haven't as much as jogged anywhere."

"Okay, so no wake up sex?"

"Nope, your woman has a hurt butt and bruised ego. You will have to make do with a quickie when we get back. Listen to the silence Christian; I just love this time of the day, don't you?"I peer over the edge of the bed and staring into those pools of blue I smile, slap her butt and go for the much needed toilet visit.

"It is the best time of the day filled with peace and quiet, the subdued pace of life here is different to Seattle, it is way different. I used to have to run early there, really early, well if I'm honest with you I would go running as soon as I awoke, often after having a nightmare or playing the piano from the early hours."

"You said you didn't sleep well, me neither. Now I feel safe, I feel secure and the nightmares are no more. I ran because I couldn't sleep either, I have been known to run along Olympic at stupid o'clock, Dad has been called many times to go and pick me up, but I needed the rush that running gives me, I seem to have replaced that with the sex rush, exercise is exercise, whether it is sex or running I get such a buzz. "

"Me too, before I hit the storm of the day I needed the clarity running in the morning or late evening gave me. I need to get back into my running Baby, but I quiet like the sexersizes too. Last night was one hell of a workout, your drunkenness did wonders for the fluidity of this delectable body, you insisted on showing me how bendy you were, how's the head?" I walk back in, only to see her sprawled on the bed naked...

"It is fine, and thank you I sobered up when Dad caught us in the car, it can do that you know, seeing the impending death of the one you love flash before your eyes."

"I wouldn't hurt your father..."

"No, but he could have done you some damage!"

"I see. Now why are you in the sexy vertical position on the bed and not rushing to dress for our jogging session?"

"I saw it had started to rain, if I am going to get wet I'd like to be wet here..." She points to her sex and smiles. Her finger beckons me to go towards her and I follow like a snake being wooed and charmed by the snake charmer. "My, my, my Mr Grey, I do believe you need a little help with that..." She points at my dick and ever the sorry letdown, he is pushing at the flimsy lounging pants, I then look down, look up and smile as I continue towards her finger beckoning me to join her. My phone rings... I try to ignore it, when Ana's rings too.

"Answer yours please Christian, I am not on call until later, I bet it is Taylor?"She pouts as I do and I laugh then look at mine, Taylor...

"Yes Taylor, we will be right down. Ana is still getting changed. We will be down presently. Thank you for the wakeup call." I grab her hand and pull her up. Kiss her warm lips and slap her butt. "Get ready for the jog of your life Baby."

"Urghk, I hate you right now Christian Grey, good luck running with that thing going on, but I accept the challenge the last one back pays a forfeit..."

"I accept, and I will win even with this disability..." She rushes to the toilet and I can hear her laughing. Okay I have the feeling I am being played. She comes out throws on her running clothes and her shoes, just as I finish tying my laces she puts her head phones in and we head down. I set my cell phone into my arm band; I put in the headphones and join Ana.

"Taylor is by the road, we are to run it towards Seattle..."

"Well I am not running to Seattle, but I can see the merit in running along Olympic..." She sets her phone into her arm band, after having adjusted a running app. It seems she does take her running seriously. We gently jog to the gate and see Taylor with Sawyer and Austen the newish guy.

"Morning everyone, Taylor can you take the lead, I suppose I have to run surrounded by you four?"She correctly says.

"Yes Ana, until I have assessed the road and the threat to both you and Mr Grey."

"It's okay because I know why you do what you do. I know it's for my own good. Did Samantha get her gift Taylor?" Ana asks.

"Yes Ana, she did I believe she was opening it when we left for our run."

"Good, Christian are you ready to start?" I grin as she plugs in her ear buds and I follow them as we start, what I am sure will be a long race ran at speed, she sets an amazingly grueling pace, her ponytail swishes as she runs and I admire the rear view, such a good sight it is too. We have been running for a half hour, when she pulls over and begins to stretch.

"Had enough Ana?" I stupidly say.

"No, but an hour run is more than enough dear..."Crap, that look means I am going down. "We still have to run back, I suggest we take the back road down prohibition, up to the brewery, through the cutting, then back up the mountain and down again to your place?" I smile and nod that that is acceptable. Our security look murderously at me, I shrug my shoulders make sure my runners laces are tight and follow Ana down the dirty road, the muddy dirt road... The rain is getting wilder and I may have bitten off more than I can handle, but being the pig head I am, I will not admit defeat. Instead, I pick up the pace and chase her butt.

"Mr Grey, this is madness, the road is getting muddier and the rain is starting to gather momentum. I advise caution and slowing down the pace."

"Okay Taylor, but you can catch her and tell her, there is a great deal riding on who wins the race."

"Fuck..."

"Possibly, if I am extremely lucky there will be some of that included..."Wow dd I go there with Jason Taylor?Looking at the grin on his face, it seems I did!

"Forgive me Mr Grey, but if either of you fall there will be no fucking of any kind." Nice throw back Taylor, I think but wisely shut my mouth.

"You may have a point Taylor, you may have a point. Ana, Ana..." She stops and turns around and takes out her ear buds. "You win, we are heading back via the front road, because Taylor is worried about the increasing rain and mud and the threat of a broken leg."

"Taylor, is this right?"

"Yes Ma'am." _I used the Ma'am thing as advised to by Samantha, and she stops. Fuck, it works..._

"Okay, so what do you think about the running here in Montesano Taylor?"

"It's fine on a good day Ana. Mr Grey, Ana this way. I would declare the race a tie, if that helps?"

I grin as I pass Ana, turn and wave. Oh heck, she looks mad as hell. She replaces the ear buds and then she smiles as she chases me. Hell, she is good, really good, she keeps up the pace and I fear I may have peaked too soon, my lungs feel like they are burning. She still looks as fresh as she was when she started. Taylor and the guys are behind her and as we see the gates of home, I laugh aloud and sprint to the finish and as I do, I am passed by my woman. Fuck...

"That was an very nice jog, thanks guys, it was epic." I was beaten and as she passes me and the guys, she smiles opens the door and heads up to take a shower. Lord help me. I now know I am going to have to pay, but how, is the question I ask myself.

Ana's POV:

I smile as I pass Christian, I'm the winner and he knows it, but all that is a facade, as think I am dying, I swear my lungs could have actually bust. I wince as I head up the stairs, as I get in the bedroom I collapse on the bed and try to catch my breath, god I am so sore, my legs feel like I have ran a marathon and my breath is laboured. I am about to call down for help when Christian opens the door.

"Help me please? I may have done something really stupid."

"Ana, what the fuck, Ana, Ana, Mom, Mom get up here please. It's Ana; I think she is having a heart attack."

"No, no I'm not I am having difficulty in breathing, I was stupid that's all you ninny." Grace heads in and looks as shocked as Christian is.

"Ana, what can I do?"

"I will be fine, I just ran myself into the ground, just so I could win a race."

"Oh, that seems like a stupid thing to do. Now here sit and drink this, take slow breaths in and out and I will have Christian run you a bath. The hot steam should help you relax and regain control of your breathing. I think you are hyper ventilating, pass me a paper sack Christian." She smiles as he does as he is told. He comes back in with a Clayton's paper bag, I breathe into it deeply and slowly in and out repeatedly, of course I knew what was wrong, but I added in the panic of being here with Christian and not with my daddy "I will leave you to it, and remember slow and steady wins the race in future."

"Umm, I think you may be right. I hate to lose though."

"So does he and to lose you would be too much for him. Please try to be around for a while longer, we like our son's new outlook on life?"

"Thanks Grace, I will and I am so sorry." She smiles and heads to their room. Christian comes for me and takes off my runners my phone and he gently picks me up. "Thank you Christian, I am so sorry..." He then dropped me in the bath fully clothed; fuck me that was not what I expected him to do. "Christian..." He turned stripped and got into the shower. I think I have pissed him off. "Christian..."

"Ana, get washed and meet me down stairs. That was not funny; I thought you were fucking dying."

"Sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough Ana, you put yourself in harm's way, what if something had happened to you? What if I lost you, what if..."I had got out of the tub and launched myself into the shower stall, he was in a bad way and all because of me. Wow...

"I am sorry, really I am. I didn't think and I do that run with Adam all the time, I have never had a problem running before or ever had an attack like that. I am sorry, really I am. Christian I am so, so sorry." I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"Ana, if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. How can this be so hard, why did I feel we were over before we have had a chance to begin? Ana I fucking love you so much." He turned and as I looked up, his eyes were red, had he been crying? Stupid Ana of course he has. I held him tightly he turned and put his head on mine. "Don't do that again, I will never run with you again, you are too competitive."

"Says the man who lost, am I still in trouble?"

"I nearly lost more than the race Ana, and no, you are not in trouble. Get out of those clothes and make me feel all better."

"Yes dear, I can, now that my breathing is back to normal." We each lose our breath again, twice more in fact. We have it seems, got the cooked prawn look down put. Changed and headed down for brunch, where we are catch Grace, Phoebe and Mia talking wedding plans. Grace is discussing taking me for my gown with Mia, they were whispering, not wanting to upset me, Christian and I stop and listen.

"Christian, I'd love for me and your mother to do the dress shopping, Mom, well she left a scrap box of things she wanted for me, what if I show her what Mom envisaged me looking like perhaps? I hadn't ever thought of this much, I am clueless, though Caroline made shopping fun, I know Christian does she do wedding dresses?"

"I guess she does or can, she works with all the big stores and has signed all my paper work, which has to be signed by all the stores you shop in Ana. Mom would be really happy to take you, you are amazing Baby. How are you now?"

"My hangover is gone, the breathing is better, have you realised just what are you getting into Mr Grey?"

"A permanent headache, yeah I guess I have, now let's go see Mama Grey and Mia, Gran has left the building, I hear tell the Alpacas were already on their way, when she slipped them into the conversation. Gramps is a little ticked off."

"Why?"

"A hundred Alpacas will be roaming the woods out back, that's why."

"They can go to the farms she wanted, I trust her for the cash. Besides, her staff will need settling in too. Did the vet want to come?"

"No, she isn't for moving. So it seems the ARK may in fact need to employ a couple more vets and assistants. I will inform Gramps to have them dropped off at the Stott's place, are you sure?"

"Yes dear, I am. I love you and your crazy family."

"They will be yours in three weeks Ana."

"Yes, yes they will Christian. I am now looking forward to the European trip. Not many people get to honeymoon before they get married."

"Ana, the trip is a working one, our honeymoon will be just you and I and the sunshine, very little clothing and lots of exercise."

"I best buy a new jogging suit then."

"Naked works for me Baby, the more naked the better."

"Perv..."

"Yup..."

"Christian, Ana is that you?"

"Yes Mother, we are at your beck and call. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I guess you have your suit, it's just that I was..."

"Oh, before I forget Grace, can I ask you a big, big favour, could you take the place of my mom and go with me to find my dress, and yes I know you will have to do this with Mia, but I would love it if perhaps you could also help me? Mom, she left me a thought box, a memory box of what she imagined I would like and look like. Could you, I mean would you help me chose the gown?"

C POV:

Mia screamed and I grabbed my woman, my caring and wonderful soon to be wife. Memo to Taylor, balls need finding as a matter of great urgency, these are shriveling way to nothing, my man up is turning very lady like indeed...

"I would love to Ana, can..."

"...Mia and Grams come? Yes along with Kate, Georgia and Kelley, my other bridesmaids. Mia I would guess you look pretty in pinks and ruffles...?"

"Ana, seriously ruffles, pink ruffles?"

"Mia, it is Ana and Christian's wedding..."

"Back when my mom did the boxes it was all the rage, so no worries, times do change as do dress styles. There are a lot I do like in there, and there are a lot where it looks like I could lift the skirt and reveal the loo roll too."

"So, when can we do that because you leave Saturday, and then you have your engagement party tomorrow?"

"I am duty on call vet today and tomorrow too." Kate came in with Elliot.

"Banana, a bird tells me we are going to Seattle today, you and a bunch of us are going to say yes to the dress?" I smiled at my brother and his lady, he is hooked and just as licked as I am. I love pocket texting, Ana smiles and thanks me with that look, yup as I now say a lot, she has me whipped.

"Luke can fly you all down, and have you back before dinner?" I offer.

"He could? I mean yes he could. Christian what about the weather its horrid? It's a pity they can't all come to Paris and help me chose in the city of couture instead?"

"Who says they can't? I have a plane; how about they come and spend the weekend and have your bachelorette party there at the same time?" I stupidly say.

"Christian that is a great idea. Can you all drop everything and come to Paris to choose a gown?"

Yes was the general consensus, my work here is done. I have just accrued a few major brownie points with my mother, my wife, my sister and Kate, who is I am learning, is a great follower of fashion.

"We will have to get a passport for Kelley." There are even more points coming my way.

"She has one, I got hers when I got yours, because Ash wants to take her to see the Northern Lights and do the knee drop there with one of the diamonds from Gabe's collection. I, it seems am his go to man, me and Barney that is. He does romance really quite well for a kid; he says I should take a leaf from his jotter." My mother is listening to this most unusual question time, I think she likes the new family me, I am getting used to it, and family time is taking over my working hours effortlessly.

"He is a very deep young man, I like him a lot, you did a good job raising him Ana. Christian, I approve of Paris in springtime is wonderful, I remember one spring meeting a wonderful man on his gap year, one Carrick Grey, him and his little buggy car. It's breakdown was the reason we met. It was fate and that day sealed ours, we spent many wonderful days sightseeing and talking. He followed me home and the rest is history, lord I love Paris in springtime."

"I am glad to be of help in rekindling those memories's Mother. Ana, how about it then, do you want to have a go at Parisian shopping?"

"Yes, yes please, thank you, thank you, thank you..." I receive my reward, the nicest of her gentle kisses. "I love you, love you love you." More kisses and each one savoured.

"Gheeze Kate, why do I not get those kinds of hugs and kisses, kiss me wench?" I would guess Elliot, that's the reason...

"If you insist..." She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Now, organise his bachelor party at the same time, and kill two birds with the one stone, and I will show you sights in Paris to make even you blush Elliot Grey..." I laugh as he kisses her back and my mother seems to be delirious.

"I love the effect this place has had on my boys, now girls, put down my son's they have work to do Jose is waiting for you at the site. He rang earlier to speak to you Chris, Mia and he are going on a date later, did she tell you?" I gave her the eye, Mia that is, as I daren't give my mother the eye, because she would slap me silly, even at my age. That point was proven when Elliot piped up that he was going as a chaperon.

"Ouch Mommy..."

"Stupid boy, she is old enough to date, she is older than you were when you started to chase women. Now my son's need to go, as we have lady things and wedding things to discuss, your father Ana said his Annie has a big budget, he says he wants change from five hundred. I gather he was joshing me, at least I hope he was?"

"He was, he has no clue as to how much things cost, but yes, whatever I want he will get for me, it's just a pity he isn't able to bring back the dead, I'd love my mother and Gabe to be there. I will make do with their stand in-s, his friends and my new family. They have to be included, I grew up with them, oh, oh Jojo please can she come Christian, to Paris, because she was the grandmother I never had?"

"Yes, anything you want, ask her, include her in all this too. Elliot we have to go if we are to be back from the site in time for dinner." I gave my mother and Ana a kiss and left them to the wedding chatter. Madness would be ensuing and I was getting my backside out of there before it did, my ideal marriage was the one we had already had, our own personal hand tying thing. That or a Vegas wedding, simple and no fuss...

Ana's POV:

Christian and Elliot leave, along with Taylor and a new man, Austen, I think they call him? It is hard there are just as many security folk as there are family to guard. I am learning. Samantha is on call with me, and so she is catching up with her family in her room. She likes the new Kindle Fire I got her, because she like me, I learnt, is an avid reader, so I got her one. I also loaded it with every single who-done it Amazon had. We spend an age looking through the box my mother had set up for me. They liked some, hated others and Kate and Mia poo-pooed pink, ruffles and bows and flower head dresses and baskets of flowers. Jojo came and joined in, and though she wanted come to Paris, she has had to say no, her mother needs her. I did offer up the Gables, which of midday today was mine, money talks and mine is talking none stop right now, but she said no thank you as she also had a fear of flying. My staff, yes I hired staff already for the Gables, they are already in and working their magic, as are a cleaning crew and several cooks, who have been employed, it is good to have the resources of GEH behind me, which makes my life easier, I love, love Andrea. She knows everything and everyone and I am even trying to get her and her family to move here, leaving Olivia there, to run Christians office.

"Ana, Ana dear there is a lady here to see you, Ana..."

"Grace, has she been passed by security?"

"She is with your father, so I guess so?" I walk into the great hall and I run...

"Mavis, Aunty M, Mrs Beauchamp, you are back, you came back thank you, thank you..." Mavis Beauchamp my old teacher at school, Mom's best friend and the best listener there ever was. She was my stand in mother and best friend when all the crap with my stalker hit the fan. She only left because they shut the damned school.

"I am to be the new headmistress of the new combined elementary and junior school here. Adam got me back to talk through the ideas he has had for reopening, we need a new name for it too."

"We haven't got enough children yet. I guess we could prepare it, you choose the name, that can be your job. Until we get the little bodies in I mean..."

"What do you mean, there are buses filled with folks coming back? Annie have you not seen the new town web page offering all sorts to get the old inhabitants back?"

"There is?" My dad looks at me with that sorry grin he has, he is overjoyed at seeing Mavis again and she looks happy too.

"Yes Ana, Ash and Barney did it, there have been enquires for days. I have set you up in an office in the old book store, here is the list of properties we own, here are the homes we own and here are the keys to the office, get there, there's a queue forming. Mavis here is stopping with us for the time being, Tom and Kelley are in their grandparents old place, which thanks to the money and help they got, they prettied it up in no time. Chris's teams and that Gia woman work wonders, I like her, the Gia woman?" I shake my head, I don't like her, because she humped god knows who in Gabe's bedroom, she is a hussy...

"So, it's happening, this place is reborn?" I say as I watch Mavis, she is really here.

"Give it a few weeks and we won't recognise it. Annie I am going to settle Mavis in, she is eager to help in any way she can."

"I am Raymond and quiet able to talk to Annie myself. Now, who are these people neither of you are introducing me to?"

"I am so sorry Mavis, Mrs Beauchamp, I mean..."

"Annie, what did I tell you about doing that? I was Mrs Beauchamp when at school Mavis or Aunty M, which ever you use stick to it out of school."

"I'm, I mean sorry, this is Grace Trevelyan Grey, Doctor Trevelyan. This is her daughter Mia Grey, this is Kate Kavagnah, my partner at the vets and this lady sneaking in is Grandma Trevelyan, this is Gabe's friend and my granny Jojo these are a few of my fiance's family. This everyone is Mavis Beauchamp, mine and Adams teacher, my mother's best friend and well woman of wonder and saver of many children growing up."

"Hear tell I was right about that Clayton Boy? He never knew when to shut up and listen. I always said, if they had a gallows, he'd be swinging from it. Now, call me Mavis please?" Grace stepped forward and asked her to sit.

"I am Grace, pleased to meet you. Ana, do you and Kate want to head out and rent out your town? I can keep Mavis here occupied with our plans, if she would like that? Ray she knows her way home and we have staff a plenty to see her safely back?"

"Okay, yes if this okay I mean we have friends coming back that I had lost contact with, I can make sure the undesirables are not sneaking back too, I need to sort the wheat from the chaff. Annie do you need a lift?"

"Yes please are you sure Grace?"

"Very, now off with you, I will see you at dinner, I want to know all there is to know about you my darling girl." God I am screwed... Kate and I head off and Mia tags along, to go and meet Jose. When we get to the old book store, Carrick's new office in actuality, he is waiting for me.

"Hello Annie, Ray and hello Kate. Mia darling there's a man waiting for you in the back, drawing up a storm, Jose I think he said he was called, the boys were with him Elliot in particular seemed pleased to talk with him."

"Oh lord, Daddy, he will kill him not talk to him."

"No Christian is the voice of reason, they left an hour ago. Annie this is a revised list of what you own here, there are more now, Mae's purchases are on there too. I need a word about the mines Ray, they want them."

"Can we leave that to Christian and you? As with the banking, we are not miners. Annie is in charge of sales and money. She is putting her trust in you and Christian not to steer us wrong, as am I."

"Okay then, Annie these people are coming back and want these buildings, or sorry I should say they would like these buildings. These are the ones that are still vacant and these are the homes that are vacant. Mae purchased a lot of Montesano's vacant stock, because she had plans a foot to rebuild this place into the next Martha's Vineyard, demolishing and rebuilding everything, to make is a summer palace for the rich and famous."

"She did, did she, well let me at them. Thank you Carrick, I mean it, thank you very much."

"Annie, for what you have given us back, my help is nowhere near thanks enough for that. Chris is a different man and the happiness I see in my wife's face each and every moment is priceless, the hugs we get the kisses she gets are a parents reason for being and you gave us that back with Christian, so thank you and get to work, they are eager to get in and back to working their farms and businesses."

"Right with you Carrick, and thank you, thank you for welcoming Kate and I into your family." We set to, sitting behind the three desks in the office and as I looked into the crowd, old friends were in fact returning, I feel like god right now and so blessed to be able to do this, thank you Grandpa Wilkes, your money is going to do some good, a whole lot of good actually.

"Hello and where would you like to relocate Mrs Withers?"

"Annie, we would like to get or have our farm back if that's possible?" I smile and so it begins, we are helping people set down some solid roots in a town they have returned to a town they call home.

"Yes, it is still vacant, what do you want to do and how many are returning?"

"Me, Arty, the three boys, Sean, Jason, Mikey and Holly our daughter, she would like to rent a hair salon? She qualified in New Jersey. She may need a little help, but the advert said cash help for the right business was available, is that right?"

"Yes, yes it is, as well as low rents and start up loans. Holly is she here?"

"Yes, she is in the car. Do you want to see her, she's missed you Annie."

"I missed her too. We need her in to see where she wants to set up her business." She made a call as I was showing Carol Withers the photos of her old family farm, vacated when the hops they sold were no longer needed. I knew of two people who would want all they could grow, her daughter walked in, oh my...

"Ana, is that really you?"

"Yeah Holly it is, so where do you want to cut my hair then? Which shop has already caught your eye?"

"Anywhere would be good, I did note Curl up and Die is still the only salon in town?"

"Umm, it is. We have a lot of catching up to do. So how about the old barbers shop, it should have the basic requirements to start up, what are you calling it? The store I mean?"

"Razors Edge, I do male and female I have some money saved, but the rent will swallow up most of that, I may need to seek out loans for the refurbishment, though the boys can help, they are carpenters and upholsters, they want to set up back in the old sheds at home, I mean back at the farm." I filled in the paper work.

"Right, here is a rental agreement for Razors Edge, the rent is a dollar a month for a year and then will be revised after a year and the lease is for five years. There is a loan available for the refurbishment, set at just five percent interest if you need it?"

"Are you serious, that's like mega low, way lower than the bank, I mean yes, gimmy the paperwork." I passed and watched as she signed. Her mother watched and waited as I did the same for her.

"This is your rental agreement for the farm, again the rent is pretty good for the first couple of years, and it's a peppercorn rent thing, five dollars a year and you have to keep up the maintenance of the property, after the guys fix any major problems that is. When your crops are established and are paying you a living wage, we will renegotiate, yours though is for a ten year lease. Do you need time to think this over?"

"No, no we don't Annie, we never wanted to leave, but hops were and are a dying commodity that nobody needs nor wants these days, we will look into growing a cash crop and rearing animals."

"I know of a man who could take all the hops you could grow, he is opening the brewery again."

"No kidding, really who, I mean who has that sort of money?" Carrick could be heard laughing.

"That would be my father in law, hello I'm Carrick Grey Ana's family attorney, if you have signed those I will make these legal and shake your hand, you are the first family to return, here is my father's card, he is at the old Lewis Brewery, go see him about his needs, tell him Annie sent you. Welcome home." They exited, excited clutching keys and paperwork, and they were the first of many and there were a lot. I finished for the day when Christian walked into his father's new offices.

"I heard a rumour that lady bountiful was in her castle. How goes it my lady? Did they flock in their thousands to come home?"

"Yes dear, they did. I doubt we have many empty buildings and the people yet to start on the Mall are going to be working hard to get their businesses up and running. There are very few empty shops left here in town and those that were rented out today need refurbishment. I had a great day, a really, really good day. Can we go home and relax?"

"Lead the way Mrs Grey..."

"I love hearing that, it will be paper legal in a couple of weeks too, and I can't wait. I can't wait to see Europe too. Now Mr Grey, after today I need a whole lot of soothing, fancy going for a gentle run in the morning?"

"No Baby I do not, besides you won and I'd hate to lose twice in the same week. Now what do you claim as your prize?"

"Dinner and a date night in the cinema, remember I am on call and may need to leave."

"I am aware of that fact, and I have already warned Samantha she may be called upon to escort you."

"You did, well I hope she and I are not called upon, I want to make love to my fiancé and pagan husband, well into the night..."

"Very doable Anastasia, very, very doable..."

* * *

I am only updating once a week, but I always do long updates and I hope this is okay. Working on Depressed now, not being it, writing it...

* * *

READ REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND LIKE AND WHATEVER ELSE THE LITTLE BOX SAYS, THANK YOU TO ALL THE NEW PEOPLE AND THE COMMENTS LEFT, THE TROLLS HAVE ALL LEFT THE BUILDING THANK GOD...


	32. Chapter 32

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews and the guest reviews you have been kind , thank you xxx

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Thirty Two: Fences to mend!

Ana's POV:

"Christian, please hurry up and choose a film to watch, before I get a call out."He's been driving me potty with his stupid film ideas; I will throttle him if the next film is not one I want to watch or is one I have ever heard of...

"I have, the others were just to annoy you did it work? Oh and we're watching the new Bond movie, so Miss Steele, get ready for action, both on screen and off."

"Yes, it did annoy me and for your information, you were one bad film choice from stopping the night with Lucifer."

"Yes dear... I can always cancel the private showing; purchased I might add, because my woman wants to drool and watch another man. Do I have competition for your affections Baby?"

"No you ninny, he is just a film star I happen to think is classy, sexy and my free pass. I love you, Daniel Craig vs. Christian Grey, really Christian there's no competition, reality always trumps imagination. I mean... You were just that a couple of weeks ago, a nice butt in a cheese queue with the nicest eyes and the cutes smile I had ever seen, and someone I thought wouldn't even look twice at me." I get very hot under the collar and hot between my legs; gosh darn it, even the thought of him and I makes me shudder in anticipation. "Explain how does that works, I mean getting a big film, in your home? Is it like renting a movie from Netflix?" He grins, as I burn.

"Is that a complement, I've won the girls heart over a fictitious man on the big screen? As to the film, I don't know how it happens, as with most things, I have people who call people, I pick up the phone and either Barney or Welch does it for me. I am sure there is a hefty fee involved, other than that, I have no idea. You said you wanted to watch Mr Craig did you not?"

"I did, but because I like the car and motorcycle chases and the pretty dresses the women wear, the locations and okay, the star of the big screen is okay to ogle for an hour or two, but I prefer the heartthrob moaning right here with me in his kitchen. Now, can we give the seats Itchy and Scratchy used a miss?" I ask, even though I know Gail has deep cleaned, steamed and disinfected the seats they got down and dirty on. I grab the popcorn and Christian grabs the sodas, being on call is a downer, especially for date night part two. "You don't need to drink soda too, have a beer or a glass of wine; I am the one on call not you."

"I don't need a drink, drink is the devil and the root of all hangovers according to you, last night you worried me to death, had Samantha not been doing her job, I would not have known where you were. Though I might add, I had plenty of apologies and kisses saying you loved me and were sorry, but no actual explanation as to why you thought I was the one doing some sort of door thumping with Ms Matteo?"

"Urghk, she is a tramp, doing that in Pappy's bedroom. That makes her a tramp; she should have kept it for her own home, his home or a motel. Not there, not like that."

"Okay, so do you think I would do that to you Ana?"

"Nope, not now, but I did wonder why your car was there, and well you saw the result, a drunken Ana is not very classy. I was so sad and confused that I had flashbacks of being cheated on again and well my legs moved and my head went all stupid, I was not very lucid and I dreaded to think of losing you. I was not a happy bunny."

"I don't know you were very funny, very apologetic and the car ride back was one of the better rides I have had and I got to drive your car, I see it as a win, win situation. Now, get in the cinema room, I have a surprise for you."

"If you have filled this cinema with family, you are on a sex ban till long after the wedding mate."

"Oh crap, get out folks, get out now..." I am furious, until I open the door and when I see the room I cry, I cannot believe it, there are flowers and lights in jam jars everywhere, gone are the seats and in their place is a meadow of flowers and a picnic on a blanket. I run into the meadow spin around and take it all in, he's pulled out all the stops and it looks so nice and I love how he has pulled out all the stops and all without me knowing, I run into his arms and giggle.

"Christian, you do romance very well, I love this Christian this is so romantic. I love it, I love you and I want to make out. I want to get really freaky in this meadow."

"Freaky, well Ana that sounds like fun."

"It will be." He smiles as I lie on the blanket and he joins me. The lights are dimmed and the film plays as Christian and I watch the movie. I snuggle into my own James Bond and feel totally loved and spoilt.

"When do we get to do the coping a feel thing and the other back row stuff I missed out on in my teens?" I turn from the comfort of our spooning and face him.

"I don't know, I have never been on the back row, so I wouldn't know, my dates were all scared away by him, so I never got the back seat knowledge or experience." He looks into my eyes and the hug gets more intimate, like he is squeezing the bad memories out of me

"Okay then, it seems we are winging it Ana, does this make us back seat virgins then?" We laugh as I lean in and kiss him.

"We have to be sat in a back seat to make out, so I think I need a seat?" I smile as I push him on his back and sit astride him. "I have the best seat in the house, but it's a little lumpy at the moment."

"I guess you will have to think of a solution for my stiff problem then?" His eyebrow draws me in as it moves up and down on top of those pleading gray eyes, I am screwed or about to be, either or works for me.

"Umm, can I suggest a little hand massage and perhaps a few stretching sexersizes? I don't know what else to suggest, perhaps I could practice my oral skills?" I get very flirty and forward, my confidence has risen tenfold in such a short while, that it even shocks me.

"Oh, they do say that practice makes perfect, my dear." He draws his arms tighter around me and I feel so damned frisky.

"Well you should be an expert then... Sorry I meant, god I meant what I said and now I feel crappy." Mouth in foot, you fool Steele.

"Ana, I had a past, one I am not too proud of. I am not apologising for it, it's who I was, not who I am now. I however am lucky that the woman I chose to spend the rest of my life with, didn't have a past. Ana, please can we get back to having a good time?"

"I am having a good time, and I am sorry it just sort of slipped out."

"It's fine, there are plenty of things I have not done before, that I am enjoying doing with you, as to my problem, it seems to have righted itself. Lets watch the movie and cuddle; we have all night, unless you want to do something else?"

"I want to continue with the romping in the faux meadow please."

"Your wish is my command Baby."

He rolled me over and pinned me to the floor, leaning down he kissed me in a very needy way. He devoured my lips whilst his tongue searched out mine and our teeth clashed as the frenzied kiss became a mad passionate grappling match. He began stripping me from my clothes, as my hands fumbled with his buttons on both his jeans and his shirt and in my frustration, I pulled at the damned shirt and the buttons pinged off in every direction. He, by this time was very wild as he ripped off my jeans along with my panties, then ripped off my blouse, damn it was my favourite too, this is hot, hot as hell and wow my head is spinning and I feel amazing...

"I love your tits Baby..."

"So I can see, you are staring at them, have you lost the use of your hands then?" I say breathlessly.

"No..." He ripped off my bra and set about proving he had full use of every part of his body, oh lucky me...

C POV:

After our very frenzied date night, which turned into an epic make out, make up and very energetic sexersizes class, we fell asleep rolled in the picnic blanket. I am awakened by a god awful screeching. Has someone found a dead body?

"That's the on-call phone. That was one hell of a date night thank you very much..."

"I'd say it was a very energetic date night. Answer your phone Ana, you're on call..."

"Crap, I am, I forgot, pass me my phone please? It's in the jeans you ripped from my body, I think?"

"I have a button less shirt over there and scratches from the she cat that did the ripping too." I showed her the scratches and considering they were well in the no touch zone, I would think my issues with being touched were a thing of the past. I passed Ana her jeans with a smile. She took them and blushed. "Why are you embarrassed Baby?"

"You look like you have been dragged through a bramble bush and disturbed the wild dogs sleeping in them; I did all that, are you sure? I mean of course you are, fuck, I need my nails filing down, Christian do they hurt?"

"I didn't feel it at the time and no, they don't hurt now, I think you will find I may have bitten your shoulder too, you are marked Baby. We had very energetic sex; it happens Ana. No more Daniel Craig for you, he does very wild things to you."

"No I think that was all you, I think I'm over poor Daniel, and I am now your starry eyed follower. Now shush, porn star, I have to return this call." I pass Ana her clothes and get dressed, smiling at the ruined Stefano Ricci shirt. That was a very expensive night on the cinema floor and I am grinning like a moron again.

"Hello Miss Davis, this is Ana Steele, how can I help you today? I am fine thank you; you left a message for me saying it was an emergency and then I couldn't tell what you were saying because of your crying? Tricky Woo has had a bad night, why, she has, no, no I can call now, no I am okay. I will be with you within the hour, keep her warm until I get there." I pull on my jeans and Ana bites that lip. She finishes the call and dresses. "I need an urgent shower; we are never falling asleep unwashed, we should have showered last night. God, I am going to hum of you and me. Very professional of me, not..."

"Cranky Ana, is not a nice Ana, have a quick shower and I will have Samantha run you there. What's the problem with Trixy?"

"She, Tricky, is stuck in whelp, she has delivered one puppy on her own, the rest are stuck, though I think it is more likely to be the worried owner and not Trixy, the very cute Chihuahua, she was meant to be in surgery tomorrow for a caesarean, she was I thought too small to do it normally. Urghk, I need a shower, I smell of sin..."

"We did no sinning Baby, just a hell of a lot of sexersizes, get in the shower and get back the smell of vanilla and Ana again. I am calling Samantha." She grabbed her clothes and made her way up the back stairwell to our room. I followed after I had called Samantha. I laughed as I heard her cussing in the shower. I laid out her fresh clothes and awaited the fall out. It is nearly five in the morning; at least she got some sleep. As she came out of the shower, she smiled.

"Sorry I was mad at you for no reason, do you want to come and see six more puppies being born?"

"No, I don't do blood and guts very well, that is unless you need me?"

"No, I am good at this." She dressed and smiled as she headed out. "Get some sleep, and shower you smell of me..."

"My favourite smell, perhaps I will have it bottled? Good, Samantha is here, go deliver Twinkies pups."

"It's Tricky Woo and I will see you when I get back. I want to go over tonight's engagement party plan; we have a few more people in town to invite."

"It's your party, invite whomever you wish. I only want to make you happy."

"We need more nights like last night. I will have a permanent smile on my face if I get that all the time, demanding I know, but I want more, so you will have to give me more, a hard task I know but I think you're the man for the job. I've gotta go lover man, see you soon." With a kiss and a smile, she headed down the stairs. It may be an alternate universe I landed in or the mind altering drugs my mom gave me, but I am so fucking happy, it's untrue...

Ana's POV:

I leave Christian and I am a very happy woman, I see Samantha walking towards me. She is getting in one of Christian's cars.

"Samantha, get in this, my kits in here."

"Ana, do you want me to drive?"

"Ha, I hear my reputation as a Nascar Driver has got to the security rooms then?"

"I watched you drive down I-5, remember? I had no worries or problems with your driving Ana."

"I will drive then, have you got your gun, you're riding shot gun?"

"Do you think I will need it?"

"Tricky Woo can be a little fierce and her owner, Miss Davis, she is a little temperamental, I must admit that sometimes I feel like shooting her and a few of her spoilt little Chihuahua's, she has never had children and her dogs are her spoilt babies and this is her favourite one. She got out when she was in season and we are eagerly awaiting to see which dog owner she is going to sue for raping her baby, I kid you not, I have explained to her weekly, that her dog was out on the town and was as much to blame as the ruffian, and yes I did the dog ruff thing, she was not pleased neither at my joke or for her little girl being ruined, I ask you how can a dog be ruined? Don't laugh this is a small town, I get my excitement in the strangest of happenings and when we get there you will see they don't come stranger than Miss Davis..." She smiles and gets in the passenger side, I buckle in and we drive to see one of our towns few eccentrics. When we arrive there, she is pacing and worriedly waiting for me.

"Anastasia, oh Anastasia, she has had another, and its ugly and big, these horrid runts are killing my baby, help her Anastasia, please help her."

"Okay, Miss Davis, please calm down, this is Samantha, my assistant for today. She is going to help Tricky. Samantha can you get me the red box please and the heat pad?" I grab my medical bag and the drug bag.

"Yes Ana, Miss Davis you need to get in, its cold out here."Samantha smiles at our client, she is in her nightgown and has on her Wee-Willy-Winkie sleeping cap, she looks very Victorian and quite funny, Samantha is smiling and I know she is busting to laugh. Kate does it all the time.

"I will Samantha, that is such a pretty name for a pretty girl, do not let them call you Sam. Anastasia here likes to be called Ana, or Annie, it is such a shame for her not to use her regal Russian name, now Anastasia, Tricky is in her room."

I helped her in and headed to her dog's room, her prized dog has a room that is out of this world beautiful, she has a room fit for a full grown princess, including a queen sized bed and silk sheets; they all have their own rooms and two maids to pander to them. I head in and I am not surprised to see the pups are large; it is after all why she was having surgery to have them. I head in to learn Tricky is under the bed.

"I can't get her to sleep on the bed; she is being naughty for mommy."

"Miss Davis, when bitches whelp, they do so in the dark and on their own and in the quiet. She is a dog not a human, this is very dog like behaviour. Please could you hand me the puppies they need to be kept warm, and not be on their own. They won't need the crib either; Tricky Woo will have to be with them for a while she will need to feed them." I should be shocked there is just the one crib and not seven for each pup.

"Can the maids not feed them? I think Tricky has been through enough having these monsters, can you take them to the shelter, Anastasia, they are to be adopted, because this is too much for poor Tricky, the shame. Anastasia, I want you to find them a good home, but keep my name out of it and Tricky's of course?"For the love of god, and let the palaver of explain all this again begin, Miss Davis is off on the good ship lollypop and sailing off into peppermint bay...

"Oh Miss Davis, these are very beautiful puppies, what are they, Cheagle's?That's a Chihuahua and Beagle cross, they are going to be so cute, my mother has a Jack-A-Doodle, a Jack Russell and a Poodle cross, they are the new thing, the new wonder breeds, no longer are mutts a bad thing to have and the smaller the better, I want a Puggle, that's a Poodle and a Pug to you and me. I may have one of these off you though, they are so cute." Wow has Samantha won over Miss Davis, she is a wonder to behold as she charms her.

"Really, these puppies would be wanted by people?" I set up the warming blanket, and place the two pups already here, having checked them, in the red box. They are clean, tidy, free from their sacs and their cords are nibbled off nicely; Tricky is a natural mom...

"Yes, yes they are beautiful, do you not think so? Could Anastasia and I trouble you for some tea, hot water and towels, if that's okay?"

"Why yes of course, I will have the girl bring it up to you, Tricky does have her own bathroom there, but you will require hot sterilised water no doubt? I will be back in a jiffy; oh my baby is having wonder dogs."

For the love of Mike, really is that all it took, Samantha to pander to her vanity? We at least know that her neighbours Beagle, Bernie is the father. I get a look under the bed and she has delivered another two whilst we talked, they are coming out perfectly and as I watch another plops out, I am very surprised that she is coping; she is cleaning away the sac and freeing them from their cords, like a natural. I am admiring her brood as the remaining puppies all make their way out, one after the other. I do like a natural birth. The maid had brought us up tea, but it was a sit back and wait thing, the only emergency here was Miss Davis. Samantha had placed each puppy in the box on the heat mat to keep warm, just until all seven were delivered. She too seems to be a natural to all this.

"Samantha, can you get me the bottle of the posterior pituitary extract, it should have P.O.P on the label? She has had seven very healthy pups, and all are fine and dandy. I will take her out to do her thing and bring her back."

"I can do that Ana, you see to these and I will inform Miss Davis, that Mom and babies are good and healthy. She is very strange Ana."

"We call her and the others, eccentrics and yes we have a few, several of whom inhabit the Gables. You have yet to do the visit with me, that place will blow your mind and you will laugh your socks off, I love the lot of them." After everything is done, cleaned away and information is given to the maid and Miss Davis, Samantha and I head for home, the ride there was extremely loud with our laughter. "So, do you want to go for breakfast?"

"I am starving Ana, I could eat a horse."

"I do mean pancakes; I'm not that into cooking my four legged friends?"

"Will Gail even let you in her domain?"

"She and I have an agreement, if I want to cook, she goes to cook for you lot and as Sophie is here, she loves spending time with her. I wonder where Christian is?"

"He last known location was heading to the mall project." I am stopped by a mass of people on the main street; they are probably sightseers for the butchers, no doubt? "What is that queue of people doing there? Taylor, there is a crowd around Mr Grey seniors place of work. Roger, yes they seem peaceful enough. I will, yes. Sorry Ana, Taylor knows about them, they are today's new arrivals. I have been told to ask you if at all possible, can you help Christian, he's had two people claiming to own the same farm and both want it back."

"Oh, I thought you said he was at the mall?"

"He and Elliot, like us were passing and decided to help Adam, who and I quote said, I am not Ana, I do not do organising!' Ana, would you like to help out your brother and Mr Grey?"

"I guess we can, I have no more calls, as yet."

We park up and enter the busy office, this is way out of hand, and half the people here I do not know. It seems everyone and their neighbour wants in. I guess with properties from coast to shiny Seattle; we could help more? I need Ash to take down the website, because we have too many people coming back or trying to get in, or at least we do until the shops, the brewery, AAP, the clinic and the school start to employ people, yeah, the school could open sooner and when the mall gets underway there will be more jobs, and then I can rent out more homes and shops. I think Lady Bountiful has been bitten hard on the butt.

"Hi Christian, what seems to be the problem, where is Adam?"

"Ana, thank god, he is at the school with the inspector and a crew of guys from the mall. He left me to it. We have lists upon lists of people, people who say they live here or used to, but Violet says most have never been here. A couple were slugging it out for the same farm, it turns out they went on an old estate agency site and took pot luck that they were still empty, the banks paper work says no to both families having a claim and security checks said no to one of them. However, we did say yes to another family, one that Violet approved, the Simons family, who are out looking at their new farm."

"Wow, Barney? Did he do the speedy checks?"

"He did, you can also have the Bosworth's farm back, the butchers and the pongy place at the back of it, back! The powers that be, have released the brewery back to me too. Jack would like an urgent word and hold on to your hat, Gramps has been nominated for Mayor."

"How long was I with the puppies?"

"Four hours."

"What, it seemed to go a lot quicker than that. They are so cute."

"No Ana, we are not getting another dog."

"We've lost Booty to Elliot." I counter... Though I have a few in the kennels and don't have the time for my own dog. Neither has Christian, if he's honest, but Booty brought us together and is special...

"Damn him, we have not, he's mine."

"He's still as good as yours, Elliot will always be around, because Kate cannot cook and hates doing laundry."

"Oh really, well we will have to do with laundry time visitation had an enquiry for the butchers, the family want to open a small cooperative here, and the wife is into the farmers markets and wants to open a cooperative farm store, selling their wares there. What do you think?"

"The Clayton's will have competition. Is that a good thing for them or not, given people are still avoiding the place, they can't lose more business. I don't know, all this has snowballed, what do I do Christian? I want to help all the returnees and the new people, really I do, but at what cost to the ones already here, crap I really did not think this through did I? I need a proper estate agent to help me deal with this, but who?"

"That would be me Banana, Adam rang and I have a few days before I start the new job, so the boss here asked me to help an old friend out. I have taken the liberty of taking over the old estate agency, Christian here and his IT guy have set us up, and we have employed people to run it for you. So, let me take you there. Christian are you coming?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that. Dad wants his offices back too." I hadn't noticed poor Carrick under the files and stuff piled on his poor old desk.

"I don't mind the company Christian, but I do have a plethora of paper work and leases to go through, for both the Steele's and for we Trevelyan Grey family too. There are plenty of jobs for plenty of folks and I am so sorry but plenty of problems too."

"Sorry Cary, I wanted something better for the town, not something so oh, I don't know hectic? What did I do?"

"You have helped, and are helping many people get back the life they once had. Your grandmother, as you know, owned most of those poor people's homes and businesses, she started calling in their loans and mortgages and planned on turning this place into some holiday town filled with people with too much money and time on their hands, like we Trevelyan Grey's. Although we came here to escape all that and we have, we are in a now up and coming home town, were the good the bad and the indifferent rub shoulders each and every day, here in a town that needed us, as much as we need it. I wanted something new in my life Grace as you know had a bad year last year and this is our fresh start; we have been mulling along with the great and the good and have had enough of the fake and the bombasity of it all. Here we are getting back to our roots, no thats not it at all, no we are putting down roots Ana, family roots, and that's why what you are doing is very philanthropic and good, seeding the soil and putting right a lot of wrongs done in greed's name, you and your family could take what you have a live with the rich of the world, and that's what makes you and your family unique. You want everyone to be as happy as you are and we will be, all of us. Now, my speech is over, go and see your new staff and premises."

"Thank you Cary, I was about to have a kitten or two, I need my holiday that's for sure."

"Well, given how shocked you were at your sudden wealth, and how with each passing day you seem to be getting richer and more angry at your sudden wealth, I hate to do this to you, but we have had an offer on your gold mines and it's taken both Christian and I by surprise, and Philip has paid all the monies his father and he owe you and your family. Now, do you want me to hit you with it all at once?"

"Don't hit me with it at all, just sign the paperwork and put the funds in the bank and we will spend like crazy on whatever charitable causes we can. Feed the hopeless; send children to school with meals in their bellies and shoes on their feet and even pay for college and university places. Now, before I get a call from Miss Davis about her cute seven puppies I have to sort out the returned and the damned, wow but that sounds like a new television series for The Fox Network." They all laugh at me as I say it. We leave Carrick to his work just as Willow walks in looking very pretty, and I get a knot in my stomach. She slept with my Christian, that is all that passes through my dumb head. That and the fact I am jealous of their past, even if I say I'm not, I am. I scream inwardly and smile outwardly.

"Hello Ana, how is Baby Gabe?" I relax, as she smiles at me not Christian, who is speaking to his father and Norton, from the looks I'm seeing it's about the damned money, I hear Willow and I'm aware she's speaking but all that is going through my head is her getting what I did last night, and I mentally slap my head so hard, I smile and get back in the zone, the listening zone... "I dropped off a freezer full of my spare milk at the Johnson's, who are great with him by the way."

"They are and thanks for doing that. It was very thoughtful, how do you like it here?"

"It's so beautiful and so, I don't know, homely and I love it? Darcy is going to love running in the meadows at her grannies place." She looks at me and I um and argh in the right places. Do I like her, would I be a friend if she hadn't been with my fiance before me? "Please Ana, don't worry my past life was just that, one where Mr Grey was just an old employer, nothing more nothing less. I saw the look." Sheisk, she's good, because I thought I was being so diplomatic too...

"I'm sorry but I can't talk about that and I thought you couldn't?"Pulling on ma big bitch panties, I get a little uperty.

"I'm not talking about it; I hoped I was putting your mind at rest? I have never seen him so at peace, so calm so happy. That poor man had so much hate inside him that I never thought I would ever see him smile. So, whatever you are doing keep doing it, he is a good man, and they are hard to find. Mine, he was hard work to sort out, but when you meet the one, you know and as big a tool as Hogan was, he was it for me, but heck he took some training. He was such an idiot when I met him." And that was a shock, to be with Hogan she needs to have the patience of a saint, I could get to like her if I can get past their past, arghhh, I wish he too was a virgin when we met and with that thought laughed off, I zone in again, she's still talking...

"All good men need a better and stronger woman to show them there is good out there for them to have. Hogan, he thought he had to like his father, he drank, he slept around, as I said, he was a tool, but when I met him I just knew he was all bluster and looking for the same thing as me, stability, with him and Darcy I have that and we in turn give him that. That's why I wanted to come here and give him the life he needed. He talked about this place all the time, about you about his screw ups and it was always with tears. Bringing him back was my idea, he dreaded coming back, but back he is, Ana how will you be with that, if we moved back to town, they want him to run the new paramedic centre here?"

"It needs it, and he was a tool and I have a lot to hate him for, but I guess we all have to let go of our past and move on. I will look at houses I have here for the pair of you." One on the edge of town would be perfect.

"No need we have one being built by Violet's house, Jack has his eye on his own place apparently? It seems Jack is okay with us being back, he loves Darcy. Though the fatted calf has yet to be cooked; he's thrown a burger on the fire for us." I laughed as she smiled, I am going to like her, okay she talks a lot of sense and I am being stupid. I guess he was just her boss, but one she slept with and there she blows angry Ana is back...

"Ana, we have to be going, Willow have you not got contracts to file?"

"I have Mr Grey. Good morning Ana, I need to do some filing, paperwork is such a chore, but necessary, for legalities and peace of mind." She has a point; Christian needs a lot of peace of mind...

"Quite, Ana are you ready for food; Norton has sandwiches at the new place?"

"I'm coming, oh you and the other Hyde's are coming to the party are you not?"

"We'd love too, thank you Ana. It's all Violet has talked about, her favourite girl finally getting her Prince Charming." I smiled took Christian's offered hand and followed him out.

"What did she say, did she upset you Ana? I can have her removed?"

"No, we are fine, I like her actually as Hogan's wife, I still imagine you and her together, I won't lie, but the past is behind you and I am your future as you are mine. Now where is Samantha?"

"Never has anyone known me as you have Ana, believe me when I say I love you, because I do. Willow was never anything other than someone to take my frustration out on. Harsh but true and I think of them all that way as my frustration diffusers, but she was the most detached, she saw me as a means to an end and walked away from our time together with a better future. Can we not talk about them, the others and my past?"

"Not if it upsets you, but thank you for being honest with me. Again..." We walk across the street and head into the refurbished offices. "How in the world have you done all this, in like two days?" My head spins as I see the old office is re vamped and amazing.

"Oh Banana, you're rich, and money talks especially when there's people desperate for a job in town, you have four full time repair teams, all led by yours truly, slave driver and hard rider, they will work or feel my whip," I see Christian smirk, "I am going to do my GEH work by day and volunteer here on my days off, for a while anyway. Mom would have loved it, by the way, who is getting the old farm do you know?"

"Look it up Bike Boy. I think you will find Bob and Vivian Moore still have it, why do you want to raise pigs?"

"God no, I like eating bacon, not raising it. Anyway, with the help of the lovely Ros Bailey we have an office manager and several returning people who need jobs. This is a big thing you are doing; places are filling up all along the highway. Ana what the hell is that screeching, is it coming from your butt?"God he is not the millionaire classy guy daddy said he was, when did he turn on the camp and become loud and out?

"It's my on call phone; Christian I'm sorry I have to go, Norton, look can you handle the crowds? Remember that returning people get priority, if and I repeat if, they are newbies and can bring hope to the place, and show a willingness to make a better life for themselves, and do not expect me and my family to bank roll them, then consider them for the empty properties. They have to want to give themselves a chance and not expect me to give it to them. Those who work the hardest to better themselves, through trade or barter deserve to be rewarded, Gabe was right you do get more from giving than receiving. I have to answer this."

"Go oh great one, we your subjects will do your bidding."

"Oh shut up Bike Boy, I don't want anyone to do my bidding, Now, I need to call this gentleman back, where is Samantha Christian?"

"Having lunch, go, I still have to work too. See you when you get back, oh great one."

"Don't you start with me too Minion."

"Oh aren't you two sickly sweet? Go, go, go you veterinary ace, you." I smile and return the call.

"Hello Ana here what can I do for you Maurice?"

"My cows only gone and got herself stuck in the wire fence that the damned neighbours left down, the damned place needs a fence around it. I am sick of getting my stock looked at; it's costing me a fortune."

"That's the old Millar place right?"He has never paid a vet bill in all the time I have tended his stock.

"It was and I don't have to tell you there's been two years of neglect. Are you coming Annie, or is it the blonde with the bouncy hair?"

"Me and my mousey hair I'm afraid Maurice, and I will have someone in to repair the fence today."

"I've heard that before; I will see you when you get here."

"Okay give me ten minutes and I will be there for you." I go back inside our new estate office. "Norton, can we get this super fast team to Millar's farm and have the fences re-erected and have it done today?"

"It's on the list for the end of month, let me check Ana?"

"Can it be done, I would like it done, I have lost track of the number of cows I have put back together. The Millar's died and it's not one of ours to sell, but I would like someone to get it up and running? Did the two fighting over the Simons new place have a farming background?"

"No, they were a hobbiest allotment family and a couple, who grew their own butcher's crop, if you know what I mean, why?"

"Give the hobbiest the small Millar's farm; it is bigger than an allotment, so they have funding?"

"Yes, they sold their New York apartment for a better life for their three children."

"Children are needed for the school and it needs some love, call them and tell them they can have a look at the place, have the fences done and the building crew in to make safe the place, can it be done today?"

"Yes, wow I like this you Ana. If I were not gay, you would be my kind of a woman."

"I'm spoken for, gotta go Bike Boy, I need to stitch and fix a cow."

"What a glamorous life you lead. Where are you going and can I come, the girls have everything in hand and your husband just left."

"He did, when did he slip out?"

"His car was at the back. Now where are we going?"

"Maurice's place, he has us up there at least once a month his cows get on the Millar's land, unfortunately they get in through the broken fence."

"Old Maurice Maurice; so good they named him twice, is he still an ornery old coot?"

"He is, but he can be good too. He is hard working and lonely."

"I hope he doesn't remember me and you running through his orchards and pinching his apples." Norton and I head to the Maurice farm with Samantha.

"This is my protection officer, Samantha Prescott, Samantha this is my oldest friend, Norton Granger."

"I know who he is; he had to pass security to be allowed near you."

"I did, did I pass with flying colours?"

"Yes, yes you did. Mr Grey is very protective of Ana."

"He has every reason to protect her; she is a priceless person with the biggest heart and the nicest smile. You have a nice smile too."

"I'm engaged Mr Norton."

"You Samantha Prescott are equipped with the wrong equipment to please me." Poor Samantha blushed. Apparently, his sexual preference was not in the report. "So where is the fiancé?"

"He is serving his country; he is a flight officer in the navy."

"Good god, I love a man in uniform."

"Norton, leave her be. I look forward to seeing him Samantha." I drive us to the farm and ponder my lady bountiful persona. I am in this thing way over my head, and have a lot of money to give away, but how do I do it, without making everyone lazy? God, my head needs a holiday, good job tomorrow I am getting one, and in Europe of all places, I smile and hear Norton and Samantha talking. I think Norton has another friend.

"I can't wait for him to get home it seems like months since I saw him last."

"When is that Samantha?"

"I don't know, it's need to know, so I wait until I get the call."

"My dad was like that, Mom she'd tell us he was going to work, which he was and then weeks later he's come back. Being an Army Brat was different that's for sure." We get there and I see the very large heifer with her hind legs horridly entangled in the razor wire fence.

"The poor cow, Ana do your thing, she is so upset, listen to her mooing."

"I will give her something for the pain. Maurice, thanks for calling, now let's get this little lady out of here." I grab my wire cutters my bag and Samantha follows me as we start the process of detangling the heifer. After a gruelling two hours for the cow she was finally free of all the snipping, gluing, stitching. The young cow is waking free again. Whilst we were mid task, the three gangs of fencing people began digging in some massive posts. Maurice was so taken aback he had to settle his nerves with a whiskey. The bottle looked like one we laid on for Gabe's farewell.

"Ana, you work fast. I need the fences on my place looking at any chance they can look at mine?"

"Leave me to it and I will see if they can give it the once over."

"You're a good girl. Now here's to Gabe, Violet dropped this off, she is a sweet old girl, she knew I was too saddened to go and sit in with him, sorry for that but we said our farewells at the hospital, and the funeral was a good send off Annie. I miss your grandfather, he was my best friend. Here's to Gabe and the great kids he left behind, don't worry you old malingerer you, Annie is sorting the fence, I might add I traded some pretty good steaks for your help fixing it."

"He was ill Maurice..."

"Not five years ago he wasn't. Never mind, we had some good drinking sessions trying to get it done."I laughed, so that's what they were meant to be doing was it, fixing fences? Instead, the two old coots were drinking their Thursdays away.

"I will honour the trade Maurice. What are you like?"

"Happy he ain't in pain no more Annie, and sad we have no Thursdays for poker and whiskey." I sighed. Okay he had a point. I notice the guys are doing the posts; I indicate for the lead man to come over as I stitched the cow, he came over.

"How many posts and how much wire have you?"

"We have all the posts and wire we need for this farm and at least ten others. Your guy at the construction site, he made sure we had the best drilling equipment too. Look see they even gave us their trucks to use." I look over and see Grey construction on their wagons and I smile. Thank you for helping Elliot.

"Could you please put to rights this gentleman's fencing either today or tomorrow?"

"I need a work order, but I guess so? I need a wage as do all the other guys here."

"Well consider the orders given. Mr Granger there will sign them when he gets back to town. Now carry on, why the large poles?"

"They need to have as much under the soil as there is on top of it because we are running a six wire fence Miss Steele." wow it seems I am digging deep and the towns getting good fencing...

"Well carry on and let me free this lady so she can run in a free of danger field." They seemed happy to be working and I guess I may be lady bountiful, but today I see that it is needed, there is a ton of help needed.

I finished off the clear away and left Maurice sipping his whiskey and smiling as he saw the old Millar place rise from the neglect, I am doing a good thing with a good mans money putting right a bad thing done by a bad woman and her greed. God I'm on my soap box and sodding preaching to the choir...

* * *

I want to thank you all for the reviews and they are all great, it seems you like this story, and the other one that's still on the go Fifty Shades Depressed. Thanks for fav following and the pms, I am trying to update weekly and I with two on the go it is a tuff slog... Thanks xxx


	33. Chapter 33

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Thirty Three: What the hell stunt is she pulling!

C POV:

As Taylor and I leave the new estate office, it was an idea that Norton came up with, and one I thought warranted the outlay, it meant keeping The Steele's property management in the one place. I had the finishing teams on Elliot's books for the mall onto Norton and as they won't have any finishing to do for a while. I am making use of their expertise and they are earning a wage. Norton is really good at organising things and has a very good head for business. He has given Ros the heads up on the steel mills immanent foreclosure and will save us millions. All in all, he will be a valuable asset to me and my company.

I will have to have words with Ray and the rest of the Steele's, Ana included. The selling price for the mines and the land, is an eye watering amount and makes my fortune look minuscule, something I know she is going to hate. I may even wait till after the wedding, Norton agreed she would lose it. Ray has signed paperwork with my dad giving her full control of the family finances. It seems the Steele men are not good with money, so have nominated Ana the family banker. They have asked dad to set up a charity in Carla's name, as yet the front runner seems to be a children's charity, for the poor and the needy, a hospice in Gabe's name and a scholarship programme in Fredrick Wilkes name for college and university tuition for several lucky recipients from the local high schools, who cant afford to further their education. All of which will only make a small dent in the gold money. I take a call...

"Hello Christian Grey, how can I help you?"

"Mr Grey, I am Hillary Conner, attorney for Elena Lincoln. I need a word."

"I have two, and as my mother raised a gentleman, I will not be using them. I am however ending this call." I am about to hang up and ask why a stranger has my number?

"Wait, it's about your son..." Okay, that got my attention.

"I think someone has the wrong person, I do not have a son."

"Elena says I am to inform you that Carrie Jordon gave birth to a son, just eight months after leaving your two month arrangement, he is almost three years of age and Elena has been seeing to his needs. Without her assets, she is unable to care for him. I am ringing on Cameron's behalf, not Elena's. He has nobody else."

"I can assure you, of all the people she could have used, Elena has really fucked up and chosen the only woman I never slept with, I can assure you Mrs Lincoln may think I am the father, however I am not." Elena was not aware Carrie and I had a non sexual contract, so she and I never copulated. "So, what is she asking you to ask me for?" The woman stuttered in the background, as I text Welch and Barney. Then tell Taylor to pull over. "I am a busy man Miss Conner, I am waiting?"

I am so pleased Elena was not aware that Carrie and I had a different arrangement, very different compared to my usual ones. Our short time together, and just eight session in all, was very individual, she was the only one of the fifteen who was not contractually monogamous with me, different because there was to be and there never was, no actual sex play between us. I needed a whipping girl and she needed the punishment, an arrangement that suited us both, it was a phase I went through. We'd met at a club when I was between submissives and enjoyed watching her perform. She, in our long interview, said she was not the one for me, as unfortunately she couldn't fulfil my needs, as she didn't like intercourse, just the punishment and pain. She was a true masochist and my sadism side needed a release, we were a perfect match that way, but there was never anything more. However, she and I were the only ones to know this, Elena was never informed of the difference, but it seems she did have sex with some guy and I am intrigued as to what Elena is doing, though I have an inkling I know why, it seems it could be a money issue?

"He needs a roof over his head, his mother died in childbirth and Elena was named as Cameron's guardian." I am just hearing this now, what and why had Elena not told me about Carrie, why did my security not inform me?

"Really, a known paedophile has a young child in her care, do the authorities know of his existence?" I pray to god she was not keeping him simply to groom him, perhaps for her own use later on, god knows she is a damned mystery and I know I was not the youngest child she played her games with? That thought though makes me physically sick, that thought she could have been planning just that.

"She keeps him hidden away from everyone, but the house where she was keeping him was in her name and the bank has taken possession. He is homeless as is his nanny and his cook." Another house, where was this home?

"And this is my problem because?" I am intrigued, annoyed and fucking fuming, that I will have to tell Ana, as she would kill me if I kept this secret.

"I was told you were his father, hence me calling you, Elena told me to ring. What do you suggest I do with the boy?"

"I am sure he will thrive in someone else's care. That care will not be mine."

"You are named on the birth certificate." I splutter... Taylor takes my phone as I am about to fling the damned thing...

"_**I am what...?"**_

"Mrs Elena Lincoln, as his guardian, she filled in his birth certificate, and as such she placed your name in the section of the baby's father."

"I can assure you I am not, and just because that deluded bitch said I was it does not mean I am. I will have the blood test done to prove it."

"As I am sure the court will order it, then yes, that would be wise. In the mean time, what do I do with him?" I am at a loss as to know what you do with an orphan of dubious parentage.

"Please ring the number I send you and they will sort out temporary accommodation, the trip to the hospital and funds for the child's temporary care. My doctor has my blood and as such he will compare our DNA, and the matter will be at an end, after which, I am sure her parents will take the child, I will have my people send you their details."

"What do I tell Mrs Lincoln?"

"Nothing, I will deal with the legalities of her placing false information on the child's birth certificate, I do believe that it is a criminal offence too? You may inform her of this and say tell her I look forward to my day in court on this matter. Good day Miss Conner." I end the call and the look on Taylors face matches mine, I know he listened into the conversation as I had in on speaker, and I know he was texting, and I presume it was Welch, because as I end the call, his name flashes on my screen, I answer. Putting the phone on speaker Taylor is on his phone.

"Sir, the information the lawyer gave you is incorrect, Carrie Jordon had a child yes, a year after her contract ended with you. She also thought that the child had been privately adopted; he was given to Elena Lincoln, yes, but not adopted by her there is no adoption records. I have checked and a deposit was made into Carrie Jordon's account, transferring money from the account you gave Elena access to for the girls needs and contract terminations, for a huge amount of one hundred thousand dollars too."

"So I paid for her to 'adopt' a child from an old submissive, why pray tell did I not know this?"

"You signed off on the transfer Sir."

"_**I what?** _I didn't see a payment for a child nor a new payment to Carrie Jordon."

"It was under a hospital payment to Leila Williams, you it seems may have been given a doctored invoice by Mr Lincoln."

"I may have, you are right; there were a lot of invoices when Leila hit her downward spiral and got out of control, I thought the treatment was expensive, but given it was my fault, I simply authorised all payments for her treatment, Elena knew this too. So what if anything can I do and I want to know why you didn't know of this child, I am not forgetting Susannah's child nearly slipped by me either?"

"We knew Ms Jordon had had a baby, and given the time frame, we knew you could not be the father. As with all children born after the women leave your service, we check them, as we did with the Browning's child. We did the checks in case any managed to keep a specimen of your swimmers, if you get my drift?" I cringe; I do now. "When I heard the lawyer say those things, I checked her case files again. I then checked the hospital, for the dates she mentioned and there was not a child born to Carrie Jordon, not until much later, the one we did know about. It seems Mrs Lincoln is trying to con you Sir... I also found out the father was named in fact named on the original birth certificate, Ms Jordon filed it the day of his birth with the hospital, and I checked him out and found he was a client at Elena's club."

"Fuck me this is a cluster fuck, and absolute fucking cluster fuck..." He continues as I seethe...

"I found a very large amount of emails between Elena and a Reggie Fox, who it seems, was given more latitude with the girls than many other club members, given his large club fees, he presumed this meant he could do as he pleased, he raped Carrie at the club and Elena hushed it up, and paid for Carries silence in the matter. She never checked on Carrie after the event, but Carrie contacted Elena again, just a day after the child's birth, when Carrie then demanded money to keep quiet, in the emails between them, Carrie also stated she did not want the child, did she know anyone who wanted one for hundred grand? She also wanted more money from her rapist, she threatened to tell the wife concerned what her husband had done, if the same amount in hush money was not paid to her, reading this email, I did check up on them all and yes Elena contacted him and he too paid a very hefty amount to Mrs Lincoln, a one off and no he did not want the kid, she was to get rid of it, money was provided for that too. Elena thought she had deleted all her files and as you know, nothing is ever gone from cyber space."

"All this is above me, so how is my name on a birth certificate of a child supposedly born earlier than this lawyer stated, and how can my name be on any birth certificate without my knowledge come to think of it?"

"It is possibly a fake; I would go as far to say it is a fake. Do not worry; we do keep track of all children born after your friends leave your employment Sir. The bloods will take a day at most, we have a rush on them to prove there is no blood link, and you should have that within an hour of the test being done on the boy, and then await the DNA test for paternity, but as you said, it is all here, you were not and could not be his father. I have the contact details for Carrie Jordon's parents in Canada. Her parents address is the same. Should I contact them?"

"Yes, yes and send the small jet for them, if they want to come for their grandchild. How did Carrie die, I presume as she was blackmailing them, it was not in childbirth?"

"She died in a car crash on her way to make it big in Hollywood. She was killed along with her friend and the drunk driver. Two days after the child's birth, so she could not have signed the adoption papers either. The father would have had to sign away his rights, he did not and no official paperwork has ever been filed. It seems Elena took the child from the hospital with Carrie. When the payment for two hundred thousand was deposited in her bank, Carrie left town. The money has not been touched so it is the child's, who is still legally Carrie Jordon's child. The father, he died a couple of weeks ago, coming out of a club in Chicago, it seems he was on a business trip that went bad. Do we contact the merry widow, who is spending up a storm?"

"No, no I think the grandparents would raise the child better than a cheap mobster's wife."

"Oh, you know him then Sir?" Welch asks.

"Not in a good way, he was the reason I was glad to get out of Chicago, he was a made-man. A big time hoodlum, no child needs that in his life. Besides if he wanted the child acknowledged, he would have left it written down that he had a son, I gather he didn't so no, don't rock the mafia boat. You meet all sorts of people Welch; he was not the nicest of people if memory serves me right, he was a member of the club I gave Elena."

"It was one in the same, anything else you need from me?"

"The updated submissive list would be good and list of any and all children born after they left my employment."

"It is already in Taylor's possession after Susannah Browning and you met again, including Willow Hogan." Taylor nods. "Is there anything else?"

"No, just keep me in the loop with the boy, again this is not the child's fault and I am not heartless enough to see him without the support he needs."

"Will do Sir..."

"Quit with the Sir thing, did you not get the memo, it's a banned word in the New Grey Order, in fact my wife insists on it, please Welch?" He ends the call by calling me Boss Man, he spends too much time with Barney and I look at Taylor who is grinning, well either that or he's having a seizure? "Okay, I need to see Ana, if I know Elena, this is not the end and I do not want Ana finding out in any other way, than me telling her."

"If you're sure, it will be over with today Mr Grey, why tell her because there will be nothing to tell her, it will only upset her, there is nothing in it, you know it and I know it."

"Still, I want to tell her she was right, and that Elena was planning something else. I need an update on Leila too."

"She was doing fine yesterday when I checked."

"Thank you Taylor, how is Sophie?"

"Fine, she is very happy here, she doesn't want to leave in fact, the pony, the dog and the damned goat are all she talks about. I wish her mother would let Gail and me have her more, alas, she is a good mom though, so I have no grounds to take her from Patty, and I do have a demanding job..." I am the cause he missed out on time with his daughter, damn it I need to see if I can make Patty happy, she likes money, that much I do know. She and I have a new arrangement between the two of us, I pay for a good location holiday for her and her friend at the time, then Sophie comes to visit her father, there is then no fuss or arguments, I have made her sign paperwork so Taylor does not know I am buying time for him, it is the least I can do, because I fucked up so many visits with his daughter.

"Have Welch do in depth checks on Patricia and her recent 'boyfriends'. We could find something to use as leverage, then get dad on it and go for full custody?"

"Mr Grey, I have all the checks I need, she is a good mom, she uses the money I pay her for Sophie's needs, she spends quality time with her and Sophie loves her mom, but the spoiling her here is a new thing that she likes too, she has said she is going to enjoy her weekends with me. I appreciate your concern Mr Grey, but having all Sophie's holiday time, this time was a very welcome surprise, but I guess a first class stay in the Maldives was too hard for her to say no to? I do know she has wanted to go there for a long time. I checked and it seems she won the trip in a competition." I blushed, okay the games up. He smiles and says no more. He knows it was me.

"Well perhaps she will win more holidays, I have decided to take Luke as lead security, you enjoy the time with Sophie. I won't hear any excuses, we have extra guys here and we have GEH security in all the other places we are going. We, Ana and I would love it if you stayed and had your full time with her."

"Christian, I am very happy you suggested it, but given this is Ana's first time abroad, I would be happier if I went with you. Sophie and Gail are going to be having fun whilst I am away and then we have the wedding when we return and another school holiday. I thank you for your concern, but I am happy with the plans I have in place. Thank you, in case you think I am not grateful, but I am."

"Okay, well get me to Ana. I need Gail to pack for us too; she has the list of events and functions we are attending and the surprise few days in Italy, yes?"

"She has, will she have to pack for Ana?"

"I guess so; she is the expert at it, I will ask Ana." He nods and we head back to find Ana... When we get back, she is at someone's farm, fixing a cow with Norton and Samantha. I am too wound up to look for her, so I head into see dad. He will have to be told, as he will have to deal with the fake birth certificate crap.

"Taylor, I am fine here, go and see your daughter and Gail, Dad can take me home." He nodded and took off. I headed in.

"Son, I was just about to ring you, that woman has been on the phone to your mother and I, we have a grandchild? Care to explain, your mother is on her way in from her new place, she is either really happy or mad I am not sure which?"

"No I don't want to explain, not really. Dad, I was coming in to discuss it with you. She really is a desperate woman." I call Welch. "Please can you send all the files to my father please, she beat me in telling them about my supposed son?" He is sending it right away. "Dad, can we wait for Mom..." She flung open the door, crap she looks annoyed. Hell, this does not bode well with telling Ana.

"Christian..."

"Stop there calm down and breathe Mom. Elena is lying; Dad has the proof coming through now, proof that she is trying to get money from me. I was called by her lawyer a short time ago, she then informed me..." I told them the tale as Dad read the reports and looked at the faux paperwork. My parents are stunned; as I talk, I get another call. I point for quiet. It's the Jordon's. I place the call on speaker phone...

"Hello, yes I am Christian Grey. Have my people contacted you?"

"They did, we did not know Carrie had died, you see she was troubled and she ran away a long time ago, she really had a son and he is now alone?"

"She did, please do not worry, he is in the care of his nanny and my people in Seattle. I am sorry for your loss. I only found out about Cameron today. I have to ask do you wish to take care of him, your grandson, Cameron?"

"Yes of course we do, that was what we were calling for, to thank you for being so kind, the woman who was keeping him from us, can we have her address, we wish to pay her a visit."

"She is incarcerated at the moment, so I am afraid you cannot go and thank her."

"Thank her; no, I want to rip her limb from limb. She stole our grandson for her own gain, well at least from what I hear, and that it is all illegally done. Your man, he said my daughter left her son in the care of this Lincoln woman and that she forged your name on paperwork. Can I ask are you sure that he is not your son?"

"No, no he is the son of a man who died a couple of weeks ago."

"So he is ours?"

"Yes, as I said; he is still your daughter's legal child, as the father is dead it means that you are the child's next of kin. My father will represent you in filing guardianship papers and such for Cameron, and for the money to be transferred to you, to help you care for him."

"We don't need the money, we are very comfortably off. Thank you Mr Grey for contacting us as soon as you did, have you seen him?"

"No, no I have not..." Just as I am explaining, Ana comes in and listens as I tell the grandmother the whole tale again, for fucks sake this is getting to be a fucking head ache of epic proportions. I end the call and see Ana smiling, why is she smiling? I had imagined the hell fire and brimstone I feel bubbling inside me to come from her too?

"Hello you, are you ready to check out our engagement venue, Big Red is apparently beautiful? From what I heard you've had a bad afternoon too? I told you that witch had not finished with you. Now Grace, are you coming to see the barn as well? I still have the small puppies for you to cuddle, in fact I know of seven little dogs born earlier today for you to cuddle, they are cute!"

"No, I want grandchild, but I guess I will be waiting a while, Christian looked positively mad thinking he was a father."

"He will be great when we decide we are ready to start a family. Now, are you coming, I have my bobble head car, you may drive us if it makes you happy Christian? Samantha is going for a look at Mia's new store. Norton is going to introduce himself to her."What a I chopped liver, I am still here...

"Are you not mad Ana?" I ask expecting fireworks and I am very confused by her, I don't know, calmness?

"No, however, I would have been if you had been shirking your responsibilities, had he been yours, but as you say he isn't then no, no I am not angry. I could rip Botox Barbie's head off her old turkey neck, but I am okay with how you have helped the boy and his grandparents." I let out a sigh of relief. My mom however? She looked devastated at the lack of a grandchild. I smile and hold on to head towards the house and see a huge tent has been erected. I am shocked all this has been done in such a short time. Though the house is a security nightmare for Taylor, as there are lots of people going to the barn and then I notice the smell coming from Big Red is mouth watering. I see Sophie crying, oh hell what has she done?

"Ana, they are roasting Miss Winnie... I do not want her to die, they are roasting her alive..."Who has killed my wedding offering from my pagan wife? I will kill someone, if they have. I frigging love that goat.

"What, no, no they are roasting a dead goat, not Miss Winnie, who told you that sweetheart?" Ana says as she calms Sophie.

"Stupid Elliot, he murdered my Winnie, he said the old goats gonna taste nice to Miss Violet. Now I cannot find Miss Winnie, he killed the pigging goat." I stifle a smile coming to my face, before Ana smacks me silly.

"Oh darling, Miss Winnie is in with Lucifer and Piggy, in Grace's barn..." Ana squished her tightly as I looked at my mother. "They needed the place empty, so she went last night. Oh Sophie, she will never be eaten, she is my friend and I love her. So, stop crying and I will take you to see her."

"S...S...She...She is alive and not being pigging roasted, you promise me Ana?" Where is this pigging thing coming from, Sophie does not usually swear?

"Yes, dear I saw her there earlier, she was eating her food as my mother milked her, come with me, I have to pick up Granny T, do you want to bring the scraps your mommy has for you in the kitchen? I mean..." My mother is now hugging a relieved Sophie too.

"...I like Mommy Gail, but shush, you can't say Mommy around her, because she cries a lot, and never say it if you see my other mommy she wouldn't like it at all." I agree Patty would indeed pull hard on Taylor's balls or kick them into the middle of his stomach and stop his daughter's visits, but I am sure Gail is in heaven being called Mommy Gail. I look around for my balls again... Mom takes Sophie to their farm, where the revamp is well underway and by the time we get back from Europe, it should have the new occupiers ensconced in it. I need my spaces back and my woman and me need to be able to christen every damned surface in there. My hard on is hurting...

Ana's POV:

I love Sophie so much, she is a credit to her mother and to Taylor, I have heard reports on Patricia Taylor and they are good, Taylor says though he is angry at the way she held his daughter from him he understood her reasons, he was always busy, but Patricia is very happy he now has a proper family home and I agree, with Christian's hectic travel and life style I understood her reluctance to let Taylor have their daughter at Escala. I do know he never asked for her to stay there and I know that was because of the others, those same said others who are making my life and my resolve of what went on before not to matter, matter more. I am happy the child is not Christian's, my child, our child should be the first he has and that carries his name, and it will be made from love and born into a loving family. But I know he is not there yet, even I see that, but when he is, it will be my body his child is made in. I shiver and thinking of it makes me feel sick. I know childbirth hurts and I am not great at being ill. Ask my dad and now poor Christian, I cry for my mother a lot being sick... Elliot and Adam come out of the tent smiling and smacking each other in a boyish manner.

"We have had equipment, food trucks and beer trucks coming in and out all day, how the hell did you manage all this Bro? It is pigging awesome, a proper party and not all stuffed suits and fake smiles. My kind of pigging party..." I did wonder why Sophie was saying pigging a lot, it seems she too has spent too much time with Elliot and Adam...

"Mia, Mom and Grams, between them they have this party lark down pat. Gramps emptied the warehouse in Seattle, for the drinks and my hotels and restaurants went into over drive after closing last night. I believe the bills will be big." Christian smiles as I swing around him and steal a quick kiss.

"I have a few dollars saved; so do you want to hit me with how much more we Steele's made today?" I ask as it has been on my mind all day.

"How sick are you feeling Baby?" Oh god, this is bad, he is gonna tell me its a lot, gold is worth a lot that much I do know, but how much is a full mine gonna be worth and then I get a rumbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Not at all thus far... Hit me quickly and then get the bucket ready." I joke, but its bad.

"If I say the charity in your mom's name, for the poor and the needy children, a hospice in Gabe's name and a hundred scholarship programmes and all they entail in Fredrick Wilkes name for college and university tuition, for the next, I don't know, say fifty years? The amount you have means there will never be a need for you to hold crappy fundraisers for help in keeping them going, I also think the free meals school meals and the before and after school centre you are building for the town, could be painted in golf leaf and still have enough change to buy the big island retreat therapy centre for wounded serving and ex service personnel you wanted too." I feel light headed as my brother comes from behind Elliot and stops me hitting the floor.

"Okay, that was a good catch, why in the name of god did Granny Mae need to be a crook and a madam and Adam why are you looking at me like that?" I look up and my brother is grinning again, Adam looks silly grinning, is all I can think of.

"Like what?" He says.

"Like I don't know, like I have spinach in my teeth and you are not telling me I have, like before I make my graduation speech..." Christian looks on as Adam still has hold of me.

"Are you ever gonna let me forget that?" I was very angry for a while, the photos published in the local paper made me look like I had hillbilly teeth, not a good look...

"No, what have you done and Christian; please don't tell me the actual figure? Help my brother with your fiancée please?" He came forward and carried me to the barn as I continued to try and figure out why Adam is grinning, I know he is up to something. When I get in the barn, I see why he is looking and grinning.

"Christian, this is beautiful how, how did you know this was how Mom wanted the engagement party? Every detail in my memory box is here, the straw bales with red checked clothes and candles in jars and the photos of us both." Photos of Christian and I and those of our parents are everywhere, it was yes a little country local and not a posh city party, it was perfect for me. Christian though, he is a classy and very elegant man, who knows his good champagne from a cheap cava. I bet his food is classy and it will look silly here in Hicksville and I cry.

"What is the matter Baby?"

"It is great for me, but it is not good enough for you and your parents."

"Ana, it is what your mother wanted, all that matters is that you will be there and I will be there. Besides, Elliot still can't use the correct silver ware, so we are having a varied finger buffet. A lamb and a goat thankfully not my wedding gift, Miss Winnie is in fact safe and secure in the barn, the goat and lamb are from a Greek friend I have recently made friends with. He says I am a Greek at heart and I really liked the chat we had, I rented them back three properties, there are a lot of them too and a few grandchildren to fill your schools." Christian is getting into this giving back thing...

"Christos Papadoulous, he is back, are they all back? I mean his wife, their son's and their daughters and are they reopening the restaurant?" I get very excited, the other twins in town will be coming back, oh lord I love this.

"Yes, yes and yes, their children have married and have had children, eight at last count, Greeks are very fertile apparently and they love children? The Aegean Breeze on School Lane will be open for business in six weeks. They also have their fish farm back, along with their home and their olive groves, he will be in to discuss the ridiculous rents with you and will want to speak to the woman who is a fool with her money, he says you are not Greek, Greeks do not throw away their money, he will teach you the Greek way. He really has lived here for sixty years Ana, because he doesn't even look sixty. He and the whole family are coming tonight. I liked him; we have the same name day apparently. I live for another celebration of me..."

"Yes, he moved here when he was a young man freshly married with Adrianna, his young bride he came from a beautiful island called Mykonos. He is a very nice man he loved my mother and father, they were heartbroken their loans were called in, my grandmother had big plans for his land, its right next to the river and I think it's wide enough for boats to get up the river and next to the fishery; when the bank, really, does Phillip or did we own the Montesano Savings and Loan too, only that's who he banked with, who most of them banked with? Anyway, when the bank, or rather she, threw them out, he went to work with his brother in New York. He tried everything to succeed, after people lost their jobs they couldn't afford to eat out or buy fish. They lost all the road trade when she closed an access road on her land, it then trade made it impossible for the fish farm, the restaurant or the olives to pay their loans. They are very loud and their family is massive. I went to school with all of them. Oh heck, my friends are coming back Christian, thank god for my grandfather and his money..."

"He now owns all of the smaller WBG's bread and butter banks, as well as the private ones, you really should have researched and looked at what you owned bank wise. When Norton runs your properties through the system you can expand down and up Olympic Baby."

"Then thank god I do not own them anymore, we'd be broke..." I laugh...

"Thank god indeed. Your town should be bustling when we get back from our trip and when we get back from honeymoon; it will be all change again, as we are all throwing money at the school, the brewery and the hospital, come clinic, the shops. All the builders, painters and other trades not yet able to work on the Mall are being hired to work for your estate agency and at the council, then their families will be earning a wage by working in the stores and some are even sharing their trades, they are bartering and Gramps is a big hit, he is relishing fixing people up need help with other people who can trade for their time with their particular talents, and his plans for the brewery have been approved, everything is coming together like a fucking miracle. Ana it will be filled in no time."

"Our town Christian, it is ours, now, calm down Christian; you are getting worked up in a good way. I can see you are enjoying this, me, I am worried senseless, shitless and generally losing the plot, Norton tells me to chill and that the new Mayor will be busy taking things over, taking things from my shoulders and getting me help, when does he start?"

"He is already there with his staff as we speak, he and someone called Harvey, they are organising the council, and it's spending and it's financing, all with the help of GEH accountants and with the help of a financing expert Ros knows, they will have the best books in the county and before the end of next week. Barney is in there making the fifties town hall and its offices, more this century, it seems stuck way back in the last century. They are making good the town's roads and lights, the school and restoring the services for the paramedics, fire department and increasing the sheriff's office too, as they cut back when the town got smaller, it is a logistical nightmare and Gramps is thriving, he's an ace number cruncher and problem solver."

"Does it work with Hog shit, the lighting?" I say as a joke...

"No Baby, the old boys are brain storming to sell it to me. Now, we need to talk, are you lot, are you okay if Ana and I discuss the trip and some other issues? Ana and I are heading into the house for a meeting..."

C POV:

Our brothers both sneer. Yeah, I guess Elliot saw the boner I need help only Ana can rid me of. We get the okay and I lead Ana to the house, in and up the stairs, I need my woman and then she needs her sleep, she has been busy all day, we have a party and she is still on call vet, or so she thinks, as we were meant to hold this shin dig on Saturday, Friday worked better for our flights as we need to be in the air in the tonight. We, Kate and I have employed a couple of locums. We know they need someone else, as my grandparents needed three vets at their other places, they have added to their working pet numbers and they still have their other clients, and the more who are coming back daily. It seems the Ark may be expanding too...

"Ana, we need to talk..."

"No, no we don't, I believe you when you say it is an impossibility of you being Cameron's father, you have never lied to me and I would hope you would not start now?" I shuck my head no. "Now, I need a shower, would you care to join me in making some noise and steaming up the windows? I also have to ask you something, something that judging from your face; you do not want to think about just yet?"

"Kid's and having them, yes Baby, I saw the look that passed between you and Mom. What do you want; do you want to have children straight away?"I kept my finger tightly crossed, I am not ready for it and I hope she knows that?

"No, but I do want them, children I mean, you are not against the idea of us having children are you? I know we have touched on the subject, but we always skirt around the subject. I told you that I wanted them, and to raise them here and to have a few."

"You did and I guess they are not as alien as I first thought they would be? I mean I liked Gabe, I like Gabe I mean. I would like some time for us first, is that so wrong of me?"

"No, oh no Christian, that's what I want too. I agree I think we need us time first, we haven't as yet managed to keep Booty in hand, so can you imagine what we would be like with a baby?"

"We will have them Ana; I promise you that I will be good with the idea, if you give me time. I think it's the natural thing to do, you know when you love someone to have their children, is it not? Can we practice how we may get some?"

"I thought you would never ask Christian, I have a knot in my shoulder and that damn crick in my nethers, do you think you could help little ole me?"

"I think I may be able to relax your knots away and sex you up."

"What did you just say? Sex me up?"

"I did, why was that too cheesy?"

"Hahaha, no, it's just a 'Color Me Badd' song. You know, a not too classic R&amp;B song, you know the one?"

"No, I have never heard of it or them sorry; sing it to me Baby, please?" She laughs and keys it into her phone and grins as she finds it, she sets it into the sound system for my rooms then as the music plays, she strips off as she sings, I am getting a fucking amazing in-shower-concert...

"Oh-oh-oh-oh...Come inside take off your coat I'll make you feel at home. Now, let's pour a glass of wine cause, now we're all alone, I've been waiting for you girl just let me hold you close to me. Cause I've been dying for you girl to make love to me.

Girl you make me feel real good; we can do it 'til we both wake up. Girl you know I'm hooked on you, and this is what I'll do...

I wanna sex you up, all night. You make me feel good. I wanna rub you down. I wanna sex you up. Let me take off all your clothes; disconnect the phone so nobody knows, let me light a candle so we can make it better, makin' love until we drown.

Girl you know it feels real good; we can do it 'til we both wake up. Girl you know I'm hooked on you and this is what I'll do. I wanna sex you up, makin' love until we drown. I wanna sex you up..." All I want is fucking sex and now, I am in awe of her voices ability to adapt to the various mediums she can sing, rock, pop, R&amp;B and show tunes, my amazing karaoke queen is amazing...

"All I wanna do is, I wanna sex you up, all night, girl you make me feel good, I wanna rub you down, I wanna sex you up, make sweet lovin' all night long. I wanna sex you up, feels so right it can't be wrong, don't be shy girl rescue me. I wanna sex you up, open up your heart and I'll set you free..." She grinds and shimmies her very pert butt in my direction.

"This is so you Mr Grey, I am in your heart forever, you opened me up to love... And what are you still doing standing there with your clothes on, and I am here getting wet, here I am all alone in this very nice shower..." I am totally amazed at our relationship; it is so different from my norm. So fucking different, but then again I am different.

"Fuck, you have the voice of a fucking amazing singer and the body of a stripper."

"Okay, less talking and more, way more stripping, I want to be entertained..."

"Hold on to that thought Baby. I figure I owe you a little entertaining." I shimmy and shake what god saw fit to give me and as I do she fans her face, fuck can anything be more sexy than Ana naked, with a pink flush to her perfect skin? I stroke my dick and dance, swaying and moving to the next song, Bad Day by R.E.M, the song is quite apt, I did have a little bit of a bad day. It's ending quite well though, as she grabs me and I am naked and taking her hard against the tiles. Fuck me if this isn't the best way to shower... As the music plays I fuck to the beat, primal and hard, the water is hot and the sex is hotter. There is nothing bad about the day now I am in my favourite place and loving every minute.

"Ana, Ana, Ana, marry me please?"

"Hu, fuck me harder and concentrate, you fool. Argh, yes, yes god yes, Christian touch me there again, do it Grey, do it now and harder..." I slide in and out of her like a well oiled piston, all as the songs flick through her very eclectic playlist, I even hit her one more time as Miss Britney ordered me too, though I doubt Miss B wanted slapping with my balls as hard as Ana insisted, I did, then when I didn't, she grabbed them so fucking hard I nearly came and hard...

"Ana for fucks sake, no..."

"Yes, yes, yes I'm coming can I come please let me come Christian?"

"Come with me Ana, come now Baby, god oh hell god yes, yes oh fuck me yes, Ana I am so fucking coming."

"Hu, too late too late gotta come gotta, gotta come it hurts it hurts so much, Christian you've killed me, dying, dying, god oh god help me..."

"He won't help, relax Baby, relax Ana, relax and keep calm Ana, shush Baby relax." She is clenching and releasing me so hard it hurts, she does wicked things to my dick when she has a multi orgasm, they are a wonder to feel, each shake, each clench every groan and moan is like a mind blowing, dick massaging, soul fuelling, wondrous feeling, and the sounds and the sights are none too shabby either... She collapses against me and I hold her tightly as the water washes away our sex. I am so fucking euphoric I don't move, I can't move and so I don't, I hold her close and kiss her head and just fall more in love with her, if that were at all possible. to fall any deeper in love with her, I guess this is our love getting deeper, I will Google it, they have all sorts of crap on there, for we moronic first time lovesick saps, and yes I have been looking for clues into this supposed normal thing.

She stirs, and as she does, she releases me from her core, my dick was being hugged to death, and though I have felt her grip before and it has been eye watering, this was different, this was amazing and I am ready to go again, alas, my girl is falling asleep on me. I turn off the water and try to get her in her robe. I give up and throw a towel on the bed and wrap her in it, I put on my robe and wrap her in the comforter, as I join her on the bed and she seems to be crying in her sleep.

"No, no don't leave me, I will wait. Babies can wait, don't leave me Christian..."

"I'm not leaving Baby; I am too wrapped up in you Anastasia. I love you and we are having at least ten babies." She started to laugh.

"How many wives are you having, I'm having three, four at the most."

"Okay, I thought you were sleeping, you were crying Baby."

"I was, why?"

"You thought I didn't want babies with you and would leave if you did. I won't ever be leaving you."

"Good, 'cos I like practising for when we decide to start, that was way out there on the scale of the sexersizes we have done before, what was it death by orgasm?"

"You've had a multiple before Baby, if I do say so I am good at giving them..."

"Oh you are so much so I think I died. How was it for you, was I like a vice again?"

"Umm, you were, now how about you get some sleep?"

"How about we practice a little more, your dicks got a mind for more, do you really need to tap out more, more, more in Morse Code on my butt with it Mr Grey?" I knew the fucker wanted more, and it looks like he is getting it... I dot dash dot again on her butt with my dick, and with a grab, stroke, grab by Ana's hands, we practice making babies again and again, god I do like that she wants to study so hard...

* * *

opps I didn't want to drag this chapter out I know you hate the fact Christian could possibly father a child, with anyone but Ana, I learned the hard way, lol... read review and tell me what you think I love love love getting the reviews you are all amazing, Oh and I have been asked to make this a stand alone book when it is finished, lol I need a lot of new names that are not fifty related lol!


	34. Chapter 34

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

Andrea, Guest reviewer... I have thought about it and I don't care if you like my story or not, others do.

You are the first Troll for this story, congratulations...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Thirty Four: You are cordially invited to a party!

C POV:

We wake from our afternoon 'rest', and Ana is nestled on my chest and her fingers are caressing my chest. Whilst mine are stroking the soft skin on her back, this has been a very restful afternoon; no work has been done on my part, apart that is from helping Norton and Ana earlier. Who'd have thought I would ever play hooky, especially to have nooky? I need to stop hanging around with Elliot so much, he is a bad influence, strike that this lady in my arms is the reason for my tardiness, and not one fuck do I give, my company runs like a well oiled machine and I am damned sure I pay my heads enough to do their jobs and the ball breaker is in general charge, speaking of the ball breaker, Ros and Gwen are attending our event, Sawyer has gone to bring them and a few close friends of my parents. I look forward to seeing what Gwen thinks of Ana, they are very alike, very shy and yet unfazed by the power their partners have, Gwen is though the bedrock that makes Ros who she is, and I think, know I know Ana is mine...

"We practised hard Mr Grey. Now, we had better get up. I have to pack too, what do I pack?" I stretch and grab hold of Ana, stopping her from leaving our bed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Gail is amazing at packing, she does mine for me."

"Good, I mean I would just throw anything in. I don't think I have suitcase, or luggage bags either. Crap, the last trip I took my stuff was in Wal-Mart bags and thrown in the front of Wanda..." I laugh, because she is worried about luggage, my girl is priceless...

"I have a store room full of them, you name it I have it, Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren, Tumi and Samsonite. All in various colours styles and sizes. I even sports car maker Porsche's new range thanks to Mia; she loves to travel and gets new ones all the time. I think we have a store room full of the fuckers, I mean we have a lot of bags Baby."

"So, she can pack everything?"

"Everything Baby, she knows her packing and she has the travel itinerary, plus you have your weekend in Paris for gown shopping." She scrunches her nose, in that cute way. I steal a kiss and as Ana pulls away I grin, she is perfect and mine.

"Can she pack my toiletries too? I've got new flavours to try, Tangy Tangerine, Grape Grapple and Melon Mania, all from Karenna. She really is going to do a great trade and I get my toiletries free for life."

"You gave her a store free for five years dear, it's hardly free, but I like the fruity you, literally in your case." She shrugs her shoulders, she really does not care about money, Christos is right and she is definitely not Greek...

"Paff, she and I went to school together, I wanted to be a vet treating lions and tigers, and she wanted to be the next Anita Roddick, she of the Body Shop fame? Arianna and Athena Christos's twin girls, they wanted to open a fashion store, so I will make it happen, we were the four amigos growing up and I can't wait for you to meet them. Can I ask did any of the others come from here or around here?" God, that was random.

"No, no they didn't why Baby? I can give you the list, if you want," I look down on her as her eyes look like she is about to cry, "why the tears Baby?"

"Okay, no I just figured I'd ask in case there are more, you know having met the three and her, I mean those I have met were enough, are enough I mean. Sorry, but sometimes I don't know when to stop asking stupid questions, I am sorry." I hug her, she is very new to this and I understand her concerns, I am blessed there have been no boys I need to see her hanging around. Oh happy days...

"Ana, stop with the doubts, you are the ultimate worrier, you have nothing to worry about nothing do you hear me, nothing and no one comes close to you? So, ask whatever you want because I will never tell you a lie. Now, back to Anita and the shops... Yes, I know of her, and I applaud you sticking by your friends. As to the others, I have a hope that none others come near me. Four of them is more than enough already, though you have only heard about Ms Carrie Jordon. Now, we have a party to get ready for, are you sure you want to attend, I mean it's one of those parties you either want or you don't want to go to?" I joke, but Ana takes it seriously! The girls and Elena are not mentioned again, but I guess they will come up in conversation, Mia tells me it's what girls do, discuss bitch ex's and their ex's!

"Oh heck yes, this is a party I want to attend I have the bling and you have to meet everyone, you need to help me hone my social skills too, you dine with the best people, heads of state, company bosses and I well, my fine dining extends to Kate's parents and chilling with the olds at the Gables and that's a whole different dining experience. Now, we need to get up and at least attempt to help set up." She is so cute when she rambles, she looks at her ring again and smiles, yes, she likes it and it suits her.

"My staff and family are experts at this Baby. Now, get yourself over here I need one last attempt at getting some rest..."

"Oh god, do we have too?" She rolls her eyes at me...

"Ana, did you roll your eyes at me?"

"Probably, why what do I get for an eye roll, do you want to spank me again?" Fuck... Is that a trick question?

"Ana..."

"I told you I liked the little we did try, the smacking of my ass and tying my hands. I told you it was something I'd like to try again..."

"You want to be spanked Ana?"

"I am rolling my eyes Sir, oh dear me what are you going to do Sir?" Fuck... "Sir, Ana has been naughty twice and rolled her eyes at you, please punish me?" Fuck, fuck oh fucking hell. She rolls over and bares her ass at me, it's there and I salivate, she wants this? I get up and sit behind her, her buttocks sway and she giggles.

"Ana, how many punishment spanks do you think I need to give you?"

"Sir, as many as you think I deserve..." Oh hell, this could be either disastrous or amazing; I hope she is doing it because she likes it...

"Six for each eyes roll I think, Ana, if you are sure?"

"I may have rolled my eyes again Sir..." I bite my lip in anticipation and slap her right buttock, she gasps as I rub over the slap and slap again.

"Count Ana, count as I give you eighteen slaps."

"Yes Sir, two," I slap and rub, "three, four, five, oh god this is good," she likes this, I feel her body relax as I slap her buttocks and continue to slap and rub her gorgeous backside, "fifteen, yes, oh god yes, more, god I need more," I continue and as the last slap is rubbed, her buttocks are rosy and warm and the evidence of her arousal is on the bed, she did enjoy it, it seems!

"You really need to be silent, when you are being punished Anastasia." I say in my slightly less gruff normal Dom voice.

"Yes Sir, does Sir want to tie me up now, I do believe you have a nice gray tie on the bedside there?" I look over and see her eyes, they are begging for more, fuck, where had meek and mild gone?

"Are you sure?" She rolls over and hands me her wrists.

"Yes Sir..." I grab the tie and notice that her face is flushed and she bites her lip again.

"Ana, please do not bite that fucking lip."

"You bite it, or better still, you could always put something in there to stop me biting it?" She is an animal. I hook her hands onto the headboard and laugh. I straddle her and turn, she is about to get what she asked for, I gently feed my dick into her mouth, and gasp as she is less than gentle with me. All of which, I love... I go down on her moist folds and lap at her pussy, she groans and gags as she takes me deeper, I am feasting on her, lapping and tasting her come is turning me on. I thrust a little hard into her and as I do I realise she has me in my entirety, I pull out and she gasps. I turn quickly, she grins.

"That was harsh, is that what they call deep throating?" I laugh and kiss her, tasting myself on her lips, fuck me that's so arousing, I deepen the kiss and she moans, I am so needy to be inside her, I can't do this, I cannot make her wait, this is so fucking unlike me, I thrust hard into her, kiss her hard, thrust, kiss, thrust harder, kiss harder, I see her aroused nipples and suck them hard, so hard she screams, I thrust I kiss I squeeze, I thrust, thrust, thrust. Harder, harder, quicker and quicker, and as do, she begins her epic climax, when I do the unthinkable and I come before she does, I groan as I slow down the thrusting, only for her to grab me. Okay she is going to come and fucking hard if the grip is anything to go by; she is trying to free herself from her bindings and her head it thrashes from side to side. I kiss her as she screams, fuck she is frenzied and wild, okay when is her head going to start turning and spit out pea soup, she's seems to be possessed by a rude woman?

"Fuck me harder, fuck me, Christian fuck me now." She cries as I release her lips from the kiss. "Do it or die Grey, fuck me make me come now, now, now..." Oh hell, I finish her off, as she demanded and I come again, god what a rush...

"Baby..."

"Yes, yes oh hell yes..." She clings to my tie and sways. "Oh hell, I would love to try the other stuff if that felt amazing, what will the other stuff feel like?"

"No, this is as kinky as I want with you Ana, the other stuff was the only way I could handle this touch stuff, because I didn't do love Ana."

"Hey, I am not asking for the shackles and the darker equipment, the benches and stuff, those canes and well some of the other hard limit crap. This though I really liked, perhaps we could start with something small and sort of play around?" Sort of play around, Ana never cease to amaze me, then I wonder why she wants this and get a chill run down my spine, does she think I will tire of her without the kink and everything that goes with it?

"Ana..."

"Christian, release me please, I wouldn't want you to ruin my favourite tie and take that look off your face Stud, I don't want to be tied to a canning rack and beaten with those chain things, nor tied up like a goose either. I meant the stuff normal non too professional people seem to endure, things you, you know use in me, on me, oh god, I mean..."

"Stud, really Stud is the best I get? As to do I know what you are afraid to ask, then yes, I happen to have some knowledge Anastasia, you mean the use of balls, beads, clamps, vibrators and dildos?"

"Oh god, clamps, balls and beads, what the hell are they?"

"I will show you things on line and explain what they do, if that's what you want?" Taylor will fucking spew if he thinks I am going back to my old ways, shit, why does that worry me, my security thinking badly of me? "So are we working on my kinky name, Stud is so seventies!"

"Okay, Kinky Stud Muffin how does that work, now I am wondering what you would look like with a porn-star-tash?" I laugh so loudly she starts laughing too; we went from fantastic sex to goofing around like kids, it is amazing, just amazing. I need to know why she wants to change what we have?

"As well as the tash and you suddenly wanting to please my wilder side, can you tell me why Ana, why do you want it?"

"I like the pleasure it gives me, I want to try to embrace some of the kink, without the punishment side, the harsh stuff, the spanking is hot, and boy the tweaking of my nipples and hand tying is different, very different. Nice, doesn't quite cover the feelings but it is very moreish and possibly addictive. Perhaps we could try to embrace the softer side of kink?"

"Okay, soft and enjoyable, not hard and painful, we can work on it Baby, but for now we need to shower, I do believe the band is warming up?"

"Adam and his buddies were awesome in college. He had quite the following all of whom Georgia warned off every weekend. I swear he was oblivious of the others, it's sort of like you and your followers?" I laugh.

"I know you didn't just go there, the others and the people who are attracted to this face are nothing to me Baby, this is all yours. As to Adam, he did say she was a bit of a feisty fighter, he also said she was the one who he married when they were in elementary school."

"Oh god yeah, they were too cute for words, and they always played Mary and Joseph in the nativity. Many happy times were had here."

"I can't wait, where is the church, I passed the small white and blue one?"

"We have eight, no nine, some are big houses others are small churches. We cater to the different religions here, if you want it, it's here, I don't, so couldn't tell you."

"Me neither, I had better things to do on the weekends."

"I bet, worshiping women in the red room of pain?"

"Yes dear, now stop doubting I am happy with you, because I am, very happy. What is making you so agitated?"

"Nothing, I'm just being silly, let's get showered I feel icky."

"Icky?" I am not going to push her, but there is something worrying her. I will talk to her later when we are alone and in the air and she can't avoid talking to me...

"Umm, very icky, now are you joining me for clean up?"

"Hell yes..." We showered and had a little more fun...

Ana's POV:

That was an afternoon very well spent. I thought I had blown it when I suggested doing more. I want to try to embrace some of it, the small amount we have done I have loved. As I dry my hair, he is dressing. I watch every move he makes; yep, he is very nice to watch.

"Ana, is it a suit and tie or casual type of party, do I have to change?" He is about to put on a tux, good god, he looks good in his skin, so covering it in all that James Bond elegance may kill my resolve to get dressed and we may just stay in here for a while longer.

"It's casual and smart I think, we should know it's our party? Do you like the blue dress or the pink dress?"

"The blue one is very pretty; the pink one is very summery and that one there is beautiful." He points to the Monique Lhuillier thing, a very expensive strapless, beaded and embroidered cocktail dress in a very pale blue and I have to admit, it is a nice dress, one Ms Acton picked for me. I scrunch my nose.

"This lot only see me in jeans and tee shirts; do you really think it is okay for the barn, it's not too much, to showy?"

"This coming from a woman who has given half of the town free rent and cheap start up loans, you are priceless Ana. Everyone is coming to see a pretty girl with a pretty ring; you and it tick both of those boxes Baby! Besides, that barn has an amazing dance floor, which we will be using. I can guarantee we are meant to be the centre of the action, after all we are getting engaged, again! I think you will look amazing. I will wear the blue casual shirt and navy trousers, no tie, but we may look like Ken and Barbie, so is that okay?" He remembered...

"Yeah, okay just this once. Now help me on with it please?" He smiles and helps me on with the very nice very elegant dress. "How many dinners and eating things are we going to and do I need to play dress up?"

"Dress up, eating things; oh my god, you are going to hate these dressy affairs, and I bet there will be a few tantrums coming my way?"

"Not many, I will have to get used to them. Now, how many do I have to look forward to, please remember, I am not a clothes horse type of girl? Sorry, but I'm not..."

"What the hell are you talking about, you look kind of amazing right now and you looked good in Seattle? In fact, I was asked was I dating a model. Now as to functions we will be attending, there will be four in London, over three days, one breakfast, one lunch and two dinners, then four in Paris over five days, two lunches, one dinner and a gala and then one in Luxembourg that one is a ball, so you need a gown and sorry but it's a white ball, so a white dress is needed. Gail can pack for you, she is pretty good." He kisses and nibbles.

"Urghk, oh god kiss me there again please?" He kisses the pulse point on my neck and nibbles my lobe.

"These need diamonds, would my wife to be please wear these for me?" He flips open a little blue box and I know I scream... O.M.G...

"Christian; oh hell, they are beautiful, really beautiful, but did you not get the memo on the no buying me more jewels thing?"

"Yes I heard you, but I also said I was going to do the boyfriend thing. These are to go with your ring. Please let me adorn you in jewels?"

"I have a bank full and more but thank you, thank you, Christian, thank you." I shower him with kisses.

"Well if you think these are too much, can you not shout too much now?" He then places a necklace around my neck. I swear I am going to shower him with sex and kink until he begs me to stop, not that he will, he's like an energiser bunny and a very energetic lover, but he is also loving, romantic, giving and understanding. Damn, I am a very lucky woman. He does have great taste, then just as I am admiring the necklace, my wrist gets a yellow diamond tennis bracelet, it seems I now have the matching set, and I am left speechless. "Are you mad at me?" He asks with those gray puppy dog eyes of his...

"Erm, no, but don't be mad at me. I may have got you something too."I place the beautiful pumps on, pumps that Ms Acton said would suit the dress, then I looked in the mirror and posed, wow I can stand tall because yes, I looked very elegantly, I felt like a movie star. I smiled at my porn star and laughed as I imagined him with a Tom Selleck tash, I don't think he'd look half bad, then I imagine a beard and swoon, he does have to shave an awful lot and I do like the five o'clock shadow he has going on some days? I wonder too, would it tickle, when he pleasured me down there? Hold the front page I'm fantasising about it now...

"What, what could you possibly have got me?"

"Umm, well I may have bought you another car, it's in the garage. Taylor assures me it's good to go." He looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. "I ordered it when I saw you fawn over Norton's baby, it's an Aston Martin Vanquish Volante, and as you said red cars are best to be seen in, I got you it in Volcano Red..." He grins, grabs my hand and practically carries me all the way down and across to his man cave full of cars... I should have got him the Bentley, because that was so cool and elegant. I hope he likes it, he fawned over Norton's enough?

"You got me a car, and a red one, are you trying to tell me something?" I look at it and wonder what the hell he means? "It's red Baby..."

"I liked the red one, why?" I keep looking, it's pretty and then it clicks before he explains...

"It's the colour I had the others drive..." Yup, I didn't think anything of the colour, do I make a joke about it, or tell him the lame reason he has a submissive coloured car?

"Way to go stopping me riding in it... Sorry, it was the only colour they had on a car ready to go now, as the wait time is lengthy for a custom car, but I wanted it for tonight so I took the one they had on show, it has all the extras and this one is was so pretty, be thankful I did not get it in pink, very custom Muffin Man..."

"Are you serious, Muffin Man? Ana the car is beautiful, really it is, and I bet Elliot is a tad envious?"

"I am surprised he didn't tell you, it came yesterday, and yes he and Adam are pea green and are scanning the airways to find a better car. Apparently, Adam is getting his Faux Bro one for helping build the love shack?"

"He is, good. Now do we have time to christen it?"

"Christian, in this dress are you mad, we are not having sex in it, not tonight anyhow."

"I think Annie; he was meaning to take it for a test drive and not my daughter..." Oh crap-a-doodle, when did he sneak up? Christian roars with laughter and my face matches the paint job of his new car...

"Daddy, you are gonna have to quit sneaking around, you are very annoying, I am going to buy you a cat collar, with bells on, just so I know you are around."

"Oh to be young again, I understand you youngsters are in love, but you will have to wait a while for the car christening daughter of mine, as we, your guests are waiting for the pair of you, the gang is all here and its getting loud and they want to see the guests of honour. Make my cat collar big enough, to be heard from my car, I have not forgotten the last car christening Baby Girl." Crap, when dads embarrass you they do it well, well mine does anyhow...

"Oh, okay. Christian, you will have to wait. We are now on show."

"Well, let's show my beautiful fiancée off, Ray, this way, the crowds all here?"

"Yes and the Greeks are here, and singing your praises Son... Annie, you sure scrubs up well..."

"Daddy I was never unclean before."I do a foot stomp.

"No, just very tetchy about being a girl and wearing a dress, this is a hell of a dress Baby Girl, your Mamma would be very proud, her baby girl has all grown up and is so damned beautiful."

"Oh heck Daddy; way to ruin my makeup, Christian have you a tissue please?" He passes me his hankie and I wipe away the tears. "Thank you..." He pockets it and kisses my cheek, god I am now so damned nervous...

"He is right you are the belle of the ball. This way Miss Steele, your friends and family are waiting..." Christian holds my arm, and we head into the tent surrounding Big Red and wow, the noise as we entered was amazing.

"Here they are the happy couple; we sent out the rescue party, we figured you'd forgotten your own party." Carrick smiles as he says it and kisses my cheek too. Grace then glides forward so elegantly and then kisses my other cheek. Mia and the rest are all sat around a table, and they all look to be enjoying themselves, including in the line up, Kellie and Tom, who look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw them. Mavis is at the family table too and looks very happy, I then wonder if she and Daddy are a couple, as he stands behind her, whispers something in her ear and she blushes, yup, they have something going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen friends and family, I give you my little sister and her fiancé, get up here and say a few words. I am sure you have a few Annie, for you who do not know, the man brave enough to take on my sister, is called Christian, Christian Grey!" The room, or rather the tent and barn is awash with flashes and a thunderous clapping noise. It takes my breath away and I blush, again...

"Here, let me help you up Baby." I am helped on to the raised dance floor, and when I get my bearings; I look into the sea of faces, this is one hell of a barn dance. Christian takes the microphone off Adam and I am held closely.

"Thanks for that Adam, where to begin? Firstly, a very big thank you to Violet and her amazing set of friends for pulling this together, including my mother, grandmother and sister. You have worked amazing to get all this together, given we did not give you too much warning. What can I say other than Ana is very hard to say no to, so when she asked me to marry her I said yes, and yes you heard that right, she did the asking..."

"I did not; well I did, but..."

"Ana, relax they know... So, we decided to throw a party. Ana and I may have only just met, and some of you are very cynical about my reasons and feelings for her, but let me assure you I love her very much and the heart wants what it wants, and mine wants her."

"Good because you have me Christian." I weep again. "Thank you..."

"Now, we would love you to eat drink and be merry. I also would like to thank the whole town for the great welcome and kindnesses shown to my whole family, we are very happy to be living here, and hope that the Old Lewis Place, soon becomes the Grey Place." Maurice came on to the stage with a speech in his hand, he hugged me to death and kissed my head, just like Gabe did, oh for the love of Mike, why I am not that into these PDA's!

"Give it a couple of generations' Son and we may just do that. Now, give me the damned mouth piece, as an old family friend and best friend to Gabe, I have a few words of wisdom, and stop your jaw from talking Violet Hyde, he was my poker buddy and best friend and ordered me to look out for his family, including you Jojo. As such, I was entrusted with the task of vetting and either accepting or killing any new man in her life, and it seems his little princess has met her good man. Gabe and me loved this little girl and I for one am glad she has met a man worthy of her, we did wonder Gabe and I, on our fixing the fence nights, whether there was a man good enough out there, well, good enough for her anyhow and it seems there is... However youngster, be warned, see that table over there? Yep the one with all those old men sat there drinking your beer and whiskey, well between us, we have over a thousand years of hunting experience and three of them are good at taxidermy..." The room explodes with hand clapping, foot stomping and whooping. I am shocked as Christian laughs loudly.

"So, my friend's words of wisdom for his Annie, his princess are... Annie, be happy, be wise and be good to everyone around you... Something he knows that you always do, think of others before yourself and show everyone a deep and meaningful kindness, even when we don't always return the kindness to you, you are a wonder to behold and have the biggest heart I know, well second to one other and Carla, she had you beat hands down there, but she taught you well Anastasia. He would be a happy man, had he met the boy you chose, because the town and me, we reckon he is a keeper.

Now, he liked to talk about Carla, there was no surprise there, his daughter meant the world to him and you three kids were a part of her, the best part, and her heart continues to beat in the three of you. Remember that they both loved you to heaven and back. Now, I am to raise a glass and toast your happiness, there are to be no tears, so Annie dry your eyes, he wouldn't like it. Now, can you all raise your glasses to the happy couple, to Annie and Chris, may they live a life that is full of love and happiness. Cheers, to the happy couple." I give Maurice hug, as he passes me the mic. Oh heck...

"Thank you, I do miss the old coot, but I guess with all his friends around us we will always hear a good story or two. Maurice, thank you for the kind words, even if they did make me cry, again...

Now, I am happy you are all here to share the night with Christian and I. I love that the place is filled to the rafters with new friends and old friends, welcome back, welcome back home. As Christian said, eat drink and be merry and don't be driving anywhere tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for making this a special night. Thank you ladies for working miracles and making Big Red look amazing.

I gave to say one thing whilst I have you all in one place, here and finally home. My family and I, we came into a little money, and as most of you know, we like to pay it forward, so our good luck became your good luck, I have always been told to give what I can freely, whether it be my time or anything else I have, and it will return tenfold, I am giving you my friends a helping hand, in hopes that you all make this place home once again safe in the knowledge that your homes businesses will always be yours, all I ask of you is to remember the kindness shown to you and hope you too pay it forward, remember that not everything is or has a dollar amount price tag.

We all need to pull together too, because the next few months will take some team work and a heck of a lot of work and bartering for the services of your neighbours. If you need help, ask. All we as a family want to do is pay forward the kindness shown to Mom and Dad, when you as a town gave us the roof over our heads, who helped cook and clean for us, when Mom couldn't, helped get us to school when our daddy struggled without Mom and for those who helped pay to educate Ash and I, those are the kindnesses we are repaying. Thank you for making us a home and helping us to stay in that home. I am doing what a wonderful man taught me and paying you back with interest and love. Now get this party started..." I am hugged and kissed by my dad, he holds me tightly and I sob.

"She raised a good set of kids and she's looking down Baby Girl with pride, 'cos I sure as hell am filled with it. Now Son, get her on that dance floor before the townsfolk swallow you both up..."

"Yes Sir, thanks for trusting the town's heart to me..." My tears are wiped away again.

"No worries Chris, besides that lot weren't joking. They meant it..." We looked to the wall of old dears and friends of Gabe as they raised their glasses and cheered. I love this place...

C POV:

I dragged Ana to the centre of the stage as the music played; the town had turned out in their masses. The Steele's are a great family and their friends too; they take some beating. I have learned a lot being here, about love, understanding and family. I have been entrusted to look out for someone special, to her family and her friends. She, who is revered here, is grinning as she looks up and her hand comes to my face and her thumb gently wipes away another pesky leak. I need mom to check my eyes they seem to leak a lot after all. Taylor failed miserably in finding my balls, I need to look in Ana's bag, because he seems to think she has them?

"Christian, why are you crying, cheer up you are meant to be happy?"

"I think you will find my eyes are perspiring, looking at you in this dress. You are one hot lady..."

"Why thank you Mr Grey, you look kinda hot too, I did get a hot sweat thinking of you in your tux earlier, way hot..."

"Way hot, well you will have a chance or two to see it in Europe. Now dance closer, I have a problem."

"What, why, I mean oh god, you have a hard on, really on the dance floor and you have a bloody trouser emergency? What can we do about it? I know, think of your gran walking in on you having sex."

"Not working Baby, because now I am thinking of sex with you."

"Oh hell Sheridan Downs..."

"That could do it I guess?"

"No you ninny she is coming for a dance. Oh, well what do I do Christian? Slap the fox silly?"

"No, I dance with her and you dance with Jack, he's here for his dance too. We are meant to be circulating and have spent ages dancing." I smile as Sheridan asks for the next dance.

"How's the cuts and bruises Foxy?" Ana went there and her blue eyes have turned Jade green, they seem to be acting like mood stones.

"Fine Ana, just fine, Jack, good evening. Christian, I just want one dance with the great Christian Grey and to ask a favour." Ana is lead away and dances with Jack, I watch them dance off and wonder what, if anything I can help Roxy Foxy with? "My grandmother is not happy about the new hair salon opening up in town; could you see about shutting them down?" What, really they think I have that much influence with Ana, is she mad?

"Competition is good for the soul, besides I have a feeling that the competition is not vying for the same clientele that your grandmother currently has on her books. I wouldn't worry, the elderly and the settled in town are not going to want an edgy cut from the Razors Edge, though the old fashioned cut throat shave they do may entice the gents to the new salon?"

"What does she really get out of being a do-gooder all the damned time; she has everything, money, power and you?"

"I think you will find that you catch more bees with honey than you do vinegar. Sheridan, you and she are never going to see eye to eye about things, there it seems was a lot of water under your school bridges and Ana hates to remember those days, Perhaps stay clear of her, and as to being a do-gooder, she was raised that way. Try taking a leaf out of her book and try to be nice?"

"I'm not stopping here, not with the new Ana Steele being queen of my town. Knowing this lot, they will rename the place in her honour, Ana Ville. Well, thanks for the dance; had you tried a date with me, you would be smiling a hell of a lot more Mr Grey."

"Oh I do a hell of a lot more with my wife Ms Down's, yes we smile and for good reason."

"Wife, you are already married?"

"Yes, now I have to dance with a few of Ana's friends, aren't you lucky she is not as vindictive as you, be thankful this lot do not know of your Furry Fetish." She flounce off. What a bitch, she needs to change her Furry skin to a yappy annoying bitch... There would not much of a change needed. I am being passed from girl to girl, and most tell me how lucky I am and that Ana is a great catch. Then the last two stand and stare, okay, these are the twins...

"Hello, we are supposed to dance with you, but to be honest with you, we'd like to dance with those two there, Ana said you were the man to ask?" I looked towards the pointy finger of either Arianna and Athena, wow they are identical. I look again and they are pointing to my security guys Ryan and Reynolds, my security are either watching me really close or they have a thing for the twins? I walk them over and introduce them to each other, hoping that their father is busy elsewhere? I would hate to upset my new friend, his lamb and goat smell amazing and I suddenly realise I have not seen Ana for a while...

Ana's POV:

Jack and I dance, he looks very dapper and different, I think me knowing about his other side has brought out a softer side to the gruff Jackson Hyde, that and Darcy...

"Ana, the land you gave me, I need to pay for it."

"Aww shucks, not you too, if you insist, then the price is a dollar?" We head for the door and get some air...

"A dollar, you are mad Ana. Now, what I really want to know is when Norton got back in town?"

"Norton; you and Norton, as in you and Norton, you mean like you and Norton Granger, you Jackson Hyde, like Norton?" We take a pew on the benches arranged outside of the tent, I put my feet up, high shoes, and me are a learning curve. I massage my poor feet.

"Yes, as in me and Norton, he and I had a small thing, you know before he left town?" Shut the back door...

"You did, really, just before he left?" He nodded.

"We did really. Please, tell me is he seeing anyone Ana?"

"What, you haven't done your research, worked you magic on the web and dug into his past?"

"There is not a lot to find. He is a very private person. As am I, it was not and is not easy being gay in a town like this."

"I don't know? We yokels are very understanding."

"Yes Ana, if you believe that then you need a reality check."

"I'm sorry Jackson, but to me you were always Jack Hyde shy boy. Though I have to admit Kate and I never came to the stables on our own we, thought you were some sort of, I don't know lady killer. You, with your porn sites and crap, speaking of which, how did you get into all that stuff?"

"That stuff pays very well, and as a result I am very wealthy. There is a big market for it. I saw a need and filled a need way back in college, and it snowballed and I have adapted and added to my repertoire, my portfolio, and the many differing forms the online porn industry takes and all from my small office at home. Which is also why I needed to see you, what can I buy here in town for my every growing cottage industry? I need to shift it to a new location as soon as possible, I don't want Darcy walking in and well, Hogan is a nosey bastard and he has already tried to get in."

"What about the old office block, on School Lane, behind the Aegean Breeze?"

"It would perfect and it will be a sale and at market value, you idiot. Whether you have billions or just mere dollars Ms Steele, you can't give away everything, I am not needy and desperate like the others, so I am willing to pay for the office block and I will need staff too."

"Okay grouchy, you get it for market value less fifty percent for being stubborn and bringing jobs to the area. Can I ask Jack are they porn industry jobs? I mean I don't want, you know hookers and adult actors walking around town, god that sounded so up my own butt, but you know after the Paul fiasco I don't think we could take much more?"

"No Ana, administration and date entry clerks, I am not just into porn as you so nicely put it. I have gaming sites too, a few shopping sites and a few data collection businesses, I collate peoples information given when they join my sites and forward them on to other businesses, I am also the spawn of the devil responsible for a lot of junk mail delivered through the doors of fed up Americans all over the country too..."

"Oh okay, no porn stars walking around town then and take us off the damned list, pretty please? The Papadoulous's are back, all of them..." He had a thing I thought, for their eldest daughter Elysia, apparently, I was wrong?

"Wow, that was random change of subject Ana and yes I heard them before I even saw them, and yes Christos and Adrianna did say hello to mother and I, they were talking grandchildren when last I heard and Christos was regaling mother about how Greeks invented the barn dance, do they even have barns in Greece? He will never change; I wonder if he still uses Windex on everything from zits to stain removal?"

"That was so funny being squirt with widow cleaner, when you had a zit..." We both laugh and reminisce on the things we have seen Christos use it for and on...

"So can we please discuss Norton, please Anastasia?"

"Oh, okay Jackson. So Norton, he and you had a thing, so, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, Ana, please tell me everything, I have thought about contacting him for years, I saw him once in a club, he was with a very elegant gent in a British Bull dog outfit, and I was too afraid to approach him."

"He is a follower of the fur? Well, it just shows you I do not know everything, Norton is a Fur Baby, who knew? Can I ask is that why you started the Fur Baby, kinky clubhouse in the woods, to have an in with him?"

"Ana, it is the Den... And no, I don't know if he is a 'Fur Baby', he was in a dog collar and wearing leather, was being led around on a lead. And Ana, we prefer the term Furry and Anastasia, it's not all about kinky sex between weirdo's gussied up in animal costumes, it's an appreciation of whichever persona your skin takes on, some do like the kinky and sexual side of our lifestyle, Sheridan for one is very much into yiffing and the kinky side. Me, I hideaway behind the skin and the anonymity wearing the suit gives me. I am sure Christian has told you about the life style I chose?"

"Not really, but he did try, he is not into that type of kink! Fuck, I mean if he were into any sort of kink..." I have let slip Christians past...

"Ana, quit whilst you are ahead, I have seen Christian in action and he is a sight to behold, I was enamoured by his physic and the way he worked the girl and his expertise with the equipment used. The term 'Master of the Universe' was used a lot, and I agreed with the room, he did put on hell of a show. I am very surprised at you though, who knew you were into bondage Anastasia, you dark horse you!"

"I'm not, and neither is Christian anymore."

"It never leaves you, the need Ana."

"It has to; he said he doesn't need it anymore." I am not as shocked as I thought hearing Jack say it, it did however confirm the things I was thinking about, deep down I knew he needed it, but will my attempt to please that side be enough? "Jack do you think someone with that past can change?" I ask, not wanting to hear the words no...

"I don't know Ana, talk to him and ask him, but I know I couldn't stop, I could cut back, but not step away from my world. From what I saw, he is very good at being both being a deviant and domineering manipulator of the whip and canes. He did a master class for Madam Elena, now she is a dark and twisted soul." Tell me about it... I think I want to throw up, I will never be enough for him, and I don't ever want to be tied up and beaten, what do I do? I can't keep asking questions, Jack is not a stupid man, me though I am a very naive girl, who needs to stop asking questions. I need to turn the subject back to him and Naughty Norton...

"Oh, okay, what if Norton isn't into the furry lifestyle at all?"

"He was the last time I saw him. His partner was a hunk, even with the costume he had on he was ripped and toned, and look at me, why would he even entertain me?"

"Oh heck, you're okay, you are not an ugly person, you are not overweight and yes okay you have red hair..." He pushes me playfully. "You are good to your mother and that bodes well in anyone's books, a person who looks after their mother is not all that bad Jackson Hyde."

"Tell that to Norma Bates, and do not get me started on my ginger hair, Hogan was blessed with dad's colouring, whist I got Mom's ginger shit. Do you know how much I was teased growing up?" I laugh, because he has a point, he was teased mercilessly at school, which was part of the reason he was so shy.

"Speak of the devil Norton, you need to speak to Jack, he has a thing for you..."

"Ana..."Jack is mad at me...Norton is grinning.

"What, life's too short, Jackson meet Norton and Norton meet Jackson, again."

"I know who he is; he is the boy stole my first kiss. How are you Jack? Go find your man Anastasia; I do believe he is looking for you. Have you seen her husband Jack?" Norton it seems came to look for me.

"I have, Anastasia, we will be having words." Jack is blushing.

"I think you will find Jackson Hyde, that thank you is all you need to say, he hasn't smacked me upside of the head, so I think he wants to talk about _**old**_ times."

"I may do, leave Jackson and I, it seems you are right and we do in fact need to talk. Move it before poor Chris has a coronary."

"Okay, my work here is done, night you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do?" I left then to it and went in search of my man.

C POV:

Ana has been out of my site for about twenty minutes, I need to find her. I walk around, smile, and shake hands with every man, woman and his damned desperate daughter. Do they not realise I am happily taken because hello, you are at the damned engagement party for god's sake?

"Norton have you seen Ana?"

"Yup, I will bring her back she was last seen heading out the door with Jack. Your Granny wants you. I will get her back, go and entertain your family."

"Thanks, what were they talking about, do you know?"

"No, I was not gifted with the power of super hearing Boss."

"Christian, dance with your grandmother, I want advice." Oh crap, what has she bought now?

"Of course Grandmother..."

"Shucks, what have I done to upset you Christian?"

"Nothing I am just worried, I haven't seen Ana in a while."

"Oh, is that all? She is dancing with Gramps, now I want to ask you a question and I want the truth..."I see her dancing and relax.

"Okay hit me with it, is it about my lifestyle before Ana?"

"No, but I am interested in it. I did some research and it's not all about pain and punishment. No, no I want to ask about a gift for Ana, from your Gramps and I. I was thinking jewels from my family. However, she has an awful lot of her own and I see you are adding to it. How about we give her a pair of horses for everyday riding, for you and her to ride out on?"

"She loves horses; I think that is a wonderful idea. We could even have them in here, with Miss Winnie, the goat. Sophie is having a pony too."

"Well strike me down, the hard-ass I had for a grandson has morphed into a country bumpkin."

"Not quite, but I do realise there is more to life than working all the time, I mean I get a great deal of satisfaction in what I do and a thrill like no other in doing it, but nothing compares to being with Ana. That and working towards something for my future family, a legacy, they my children, will one day inherit!" She pinched me hard. "What was that for Gran?"

"Just checking you were aware of what you just said."

"I am aware of what I said and the idea is not as aberrant as I thought, being a father and having those children with Ana."

"I look forward to it. Now waltz me around a little, I want the room to see my good looking grandson, where is Elliot, he's next?" I point to the hayloft.

"Up there with Kate, or that's where they were heading when last I saw them."

"He is one on his own that boy."

"He's hardly a boy Gran."

"I know, but I never worried that he was living his life, you I always worried about, I thought all the hours you worked would one day kill you. I am thankful to be proved wrong and that you are finally living a good life. Now, I am going to grab my son in law... Dance with your mother, she is very proud of you Christian, very proud Little Man..." I give her a hug and a kiss. "These I can't get enough of, have you been working out? I have never felt your chest before. You are going to have to train with your Gramps, he's getting flabby and out of breath when we..."

"Gran, please..."

"What, I was going to say when we go and inspect the stock? You have a dirty mind Christian." I sigh as she winks, now I have an image of that burned in my brain forever. I pass her to my father and dance with my mother, my sweet and caring mom.

"What did she say, you look rather puce?"

"Nothing, not really, but her and her innuendoes are a killer. How are you enjoying the party?"

"It is rather nice, very loud and full of people enjoying themselves. My guests are in love with the place, but don't worry they prefer the Hamptons for their summer vacations. Now, those jewels Ana is wearing, they are rather nice. They match the ring very nicely. My son has very good taste."

"I was taught by the best. Dad always showed me what he was buying you and told me not to skimp on the carats." She did have a fabulous collection and Mia is in line for some fantastic jewels.

"How is the blood tests on the child coming along?" I shrug my shoulders; it was the result I expected, and I am not the father of one Cameron Jordon.

"He is not mine. The tests came back a while ago. Sorry, it is not good news for you, but we will eventually have children. Ana wants a big family."

"I want plenty of grandchildren too. So, when do you leave on your trip?"

"We have to be leaving soon; I think I will drive up to Sea-Tac and leave Charlie Tango here. Luke can then ferry the guests back tomorrow."

"You would use any excuse to drive your new red car then?"

"You know me well mother."

"I do dear, I really do. Now, I know you are pooped but I do believe Ros and Gwen want to meet Ana, so I will rescue her from his twirling, she looks positively dizzy, he does like to waltz, but the spins take some getting used to, he is no Fred Astaire that's for sure." I laugh as I see Ana being flung around. I give my mother a kiss as we stop Ana from being flung around one final time.

"I was enjoying that." My father says as Mom intervenes.

"Yes, but Ana looks positively green around the gills, She is not a rag doll Cary darling. Now we need food, I fancy some of that lamb, how about you dear?"

"I want some of the goat, come on dear. Please get this old goat, some of that old goat. We will see you when you get back. Have a good time in Europe and remember to pack an umbrella; it tends to rain in England."

"So I have read, I have a one already packed, Gail is amazing, she has packed lots of things I wouldn't have thought I would need." Ana is really looking forward to the trip. Me, I am looking forward to alone time. We spend the remainder of our night with Ros and her wife Gwen, I was right, Ana and she talk about their love of animals, children and their partners more bossy traits, As the party is ebbing to a close Ana and I head to the car, it was so worth drinking orange juice all night to get to drive this car to Seattle, security follow us after we say goodbye to Sophie, there were a few tears shed and with Ana making sure Sophie was about to be a flower girl, we left a very happy Ms Taylor and headed towards Seattle. All in all, it had been a very loud and boisterous party...

* * *

_**Well are you ready for the shock end to my story? Its coming...**_

_**I have been told I write in a very British way, well I am British lol... But thanks I do realise we may speak the same language but writing it hell no... xxx I will try to take your comments on board, but be wary I have no idea what you mean, though I do understand the stop over stay over thing xxx**_

_**I love the reviews and comments I do reply to PM's and I do occasionaly post a comment on the reviews xx**_

_**SO BE WAITING FOR THE SHOCK AND AWE END TO THIS WOULD BE SHORT STORY... IT'S A KILLER, WITH A HELL OF A TWIST ... I PROMISE XXX**_


	35. Chapter 35

All the usual disclaimers are in place, I don't own the rights, to the fifty shades trilogy or the music and films in this short fan fiction story, not that it is true to the story. As I am dyslexic, please do not read if you are a grammar aficionado, I am not great at sentence structuring...

* * *

So this is the last chapter, my thoughts of doing the follow up, is all dependent on the reviews and the thoughts of my readers...

* * *

It is a crazy long last chapter, with more twists than a fairground attraction, so buckle up and get your head in the page lol; it will need to be...

* * *

Putting Down Roots:

Chapter Thirty Five:

Weird doesn't quite cover it, Mom!

C POV:

"Ana, did you like the party?"

"I did, it was very loud and everyone seemed to like it. To think in three weeks we get to do it all again, but I now I want to tent the entire the meadow, the barn has the damned hayloft. I swear at one point the band had to play louder than necessary because of the romping going on up there. I wonder too, why we didn't take a trip up there?"

"It would have been rude, besides I have bad memories of a hay rash..."

"Good memories Christian. So, the car, what do you think?"

"It is fucking amazing, thank you Baby. It is the best thing I have."

"The best, ouch I am very hurt..."

"After you, this is the second best ride..."

"Urghk, that so uncouth, I may be going off you Mr Grey."

"I thought there was something wrong, would you care to tell me what is worrying you?" She shuffles in the seat. I was right; there is a problem... "Ana, tell me what's worrying you, please?"

"No, no I can't, I really can't, and if I do you will leave me."

"Are you mad, I will never leave you, ever..."

"Oh you will, you really will."

"I won't, I promise you I will never leave you..." I grab her hand and I get call too. I answer it, the talk we need is not being interrupted after this, but it is Taylor. "Taylor, what do you want? We are on speaker and hands free."

"Sir, slow down, you hit the high nineties back there. Plus, we think you have a car following you, slow down and let us catch up with you, I have a tail too."

"Okay, I am slowing down; but it is a dream to drive. Who is following us?"

"We don't know the plates are false... Keep to the speed limits... Sir, keep the line open..."

"Will do, who is it can you see Jason..."

"Christian, who is it, do you think perhaps it's the bad men who killed Ben and were in business with Paul?"

"Don't worry about it Baby, Taylor has it in hand. Now, what were you worried about?"

"Christian, I went to the doctors to get the next jab, and well I couldn't have the it, I mean I was so sure I was able to have another, I mean I am so sorry Christian, but I can't have it I peed in a cup and well..."

"...It's fine, I can cover those things, what else is worrying you, besides our having to use condoms?" I laugh.

"Oh let me finish please Christian, you don't need a fluffing condom, not for the next eight months at least..." I know I heard that fucking right... I hoped I hadn't, but fuck me, she is having my baby, I turn to look at her and I see the tears, I reach for her hand and as I do I see a bright, bright light.

I hear a scream I hear a crunch, I hear madness, I see bright lights and I feel in a dazed state as my car rolls down an embankment. I hear Ana, I see Ana being thrown around like a rag doll, fuck she is pregnant and I've rolled the fucking car down a fucking hill. We seem to roll for an age, when at last, we come to a stop, there is a strange and eerie silence, the airbags have deployed and the horn is blaring, I cannot see Ana, were once she sat, is an empty seat. I am stuck in the car. I freak out as I see a pair of legs, Ana is out of the car thank fuck, she is walking and okay... However, when I look up and I see Leila I freak out, I hear Elena laughing, I see Susannah, why is she here, have the got Ana? I scream for Ana... Nobody comes and the legs walk away... Ana where is Ana and my baby?

Thank god, I survived the roll down that damned hill, if I did Ana has to have, she has to have been thrown clear. Then I hear the strange noises again, but these are different, the horn has stopped and there are no lights. Someone has turned off the lights, I hear a sort of bleep, bleep, bleeping, and I can smell a strange aroma, where did Ana's Tangy Citrus smell go, why is something hurting my chest, why does my head feels really thick and cloudy? Where the fuck is Ana? I cannot open my eyes and feel like I am being gagged, that is not a happy memory. I hear the chatter of a chirpy Mia, she is speaking to someone in the room, is it Ana? The other voice is actually shouting at her. What has she done this time?

"Mia, you had no right to take my story, and you Kate shouldn't have let her, where is my book and why did I have to come here to get it? I have to be going home, Dad is expecting me remember? I am already pushing it to get there before dark. Wanda is not the best car in the world."

_Ana had a car called Wanda, but that isn't my Ana's voice, god I am so fucking confused, someone turn on the fucking light, please throw some light on this bloody pantomime it seems I am playing a part in, ouch I ache all over, I fidget and I seem to be getting stressed, then umm, I get a head rush and suddenly something is relaxing me, I feel drunk, that's it, I am drunk, urghk when did I drink?_

"Oh cool your jets Nahna and take my car. Mia has good news for you, she has been reading your book to her brother here whilst he is on these damned machines and everyone likes it. Nahna, I can't believe you haven't been in to see him already. Mia has been here three weeks now?"

_I have been what, where am I, and I have been here for how long, and where is Ana? Is this Nahna another friend of Mia's, what am I her show and tell? Kate and Mia seem to be picking on Nahna, this Nahna sounds annoyed, her name, it sounds Asian, perhaps she is..._

"Hey some of us have to work for a living, and I am there for Mia, she virtually lives with us at the moment, I cook her meals and give her a shoulder to cry on, and please stop playing the Lady Bountiful card Kate, you are only here because you fancy the pants off their brother Elliot, and you know how much I hate hospitals Kate..."

_Poor Kate, she a brain in that head of hers, because she knows Elliot is a player, who are these girls, are they Mia's new friends, perhaps this Nahna is one of the new people in town? This is a nightmare, I pinch myself, how come I cannot feel the pinch, am I paralysed, fuck did the crash paralyse me, __**FUCK I AM IN HOSPITAL**__... Shit, I remember the fucking crash, and looking for Ana, Ana is pregnant, where is my Ana. I scream her name and nobody hears me scream, why are they ignoring me?_

"Kate, why are you and Mia laughing? What the hell have you done with the names? For god's sake give me that, oh hell no, Mia, you have doodled in the margins and why is my lead character now called Christian Grey and why in all that's holy have you used my name? Mia, you have ruined this why, why did you do this and why did you not say anything Katherine, oh I see why, you get a mention too?"

_Kate is here thank god, so Ana must be here too, I move again and still they chatter..._

"Mia here, she needed to borrow my course work, seeing as she sits in here with her brain dead brother all of the time..."

_**WHAT, I AM WHAT?**__ My brain is fine and there is nothing wrong with my damned ears, though all this girl chatter is killing me right now..._

"Katherine, if he can hear, that is a horrid thing for him to hear, Mia you are forgiven. Look, you two I have to go and yes, Kate I will take your car. Mia's driver brought me here, so I will grab the keys thank you. He is very dishy by the way Mia."

_Who is dishy, why the fuck can I not open my eyes, and where is my Ana?_

"What, who is dishy Christian? Kate, please be nice, Christian is not brain dead, he's in a coma, Elliot is the only brain dead brother I have, and his is not dead, but in his pants, and yes I know you know what's in his pants Kate, because I notice he has been taking you to dinner a lot of late and his dinners come with a price tag and usually before a roll in the sheets?"

_Mia is right of course, but who is in the room and can they not see me shaking my hands, moving my fingers, where is Ana?_

"I am sorry Nahna, but when I picked up her paperwork, the story was at the bottom of the pile, and Nahna, as much as Christian here likes a good old classic read to him, I hate them they are dull and boring, so I read this as I waited for him to wake up.

I am sorry too for calling your classics boring, because I know you love them. My brother here, he is gay, so he, he likes a classic or two, at least we think he's gay anyhow, so I thought I'd make you his love interest and get him into some 'in-sleep-girl-action'. I guess I was just messing around, but once I started, it snowballed. I mean, your Grigori, he became Christian, Han's, the fit personal body guard, he became Taylor, his security and well Grigori changed from a Russian oil billionaire, into an American billionaire entrepreneur and the names of the others I changed into names that were handy, Elena got a mention as a madam, and her friends became his ex girlfriends, I'm sorry Nahna, I'm so sorry, I really did change it around, a lot!"

_I am not fucking gay and they were not my girlfriends. Come in here and save me Ana, please?_

"Mia, I will see how your version compares to mine, and it is funnier, I can see that already. I must admit that's not how I write, with the added in humour, but I do use people whom I have met and add them into my stories like you did. My historical romance, you have changed into some sort of Lady Porn saga. Urghk Mia, you have even set it in my home town too, my dad will kill me, if it ever goes to print. Kate and you, you need to write your own dirty version and leave my historical romance alone. Now, I am changing the subject to the dishy guy who drove me in... Mia, the driver is nice, is he available, because that would be good? As to your brother, here let me see him."

_I feel a dip at my side, just who the fuck is watching me? I flap my hand to get her away from me and still they talk around me._

"He looks nice enough, or he would be, if I could see below all the bruising, I guess his face took a battering when the car rolled into the ditch, did it?" _She whispers in my ear and I feel her warm breath_. "Wow, you are stunning, you really are Mr Grey, even beneath those bruises. Please get well soon, I will say a prayer for you Mr Grey, and I am so sorry they used you in my story."

_She seems to sigh... I am what, with my what, I did what, fuck is Ana alive, is she in here too? I cry because I don't need Nahna, I need my Ana. Where are you Ana, please come and help me..._

"Yes, but he didn't crash and roll, no a woman ran him off the road, the police are still looking for her. I am sure they will get her or them eventually. His security are looking for them and are leaving no stone unturned, and then they will hit them hard they nearly killed him, they left him to die."

_Elena ran me off the fucking road, with the help of Leila and Susannah. Help me up and talk to me, Mia look at me can you not see me moving? I punch my hand out and move my head; surely, they can see me?_

"I bet they are, how is his security guy, the man Taylor you whinge about all of the time?"

_Yes, get Taylor and get him now, please?_

"He is immobilised with two broken legs and he had to have a new hip, he is angry as hell Christian drove off like that. I mean one minute we are enjoying Mom's birthday and the next thing Mom's old friend Elena is nursing a blooded face and having things thrown at her, Mom really went to town on her, then Christian went quiet for about ten minutes, he got a call and headed out of there like a bat out of hell... I did wonder if the old witch had made a pass at Daddy, especially after Christian took off like he did. Elliot says it's worse than that, but he won't tell me what it is, I am a kid, apparently! I'm not supposed to know the truth, but what they don't know is, that I already know my brother here had a thing with the old trout, and had a secret life with call girls; I did some sneaking around too..."

_She maybe a kid: but she's a smart kid, a nosey kid and my kid sister, who I love, but I will kill because not only is she spewing my life before Ana to Kate, they have not noticed I am trying to get them out of this space I am in, she is an annoying sister, who needs to stop using this place as a frat house and she needs to get me my mother..._

"Do you think this Elena woman; she could have run him off the road?"

_I shout yes damn it, get the fuck out and get me someone who notices I am moving my whole fucking body here._

"Nahna, they have looked into it and no, she was here already and apparently getting her head wound stitched, she had two women with her though, now that was a spooky meeting, because at first I thought one of them was you Nahna! But no, she was here with two girls, a Leila and a Susannah, they were waiting around for Elena, it did seem like that they were waiting for my brother to be brought in, and were relieved to see him when they did arrive. Elena was asking for her plastic surgeon to come see her and was avoiding my mother.

I think Mom had the nurses purposely threat her slowly and without much local anaesthetic, well judging from the screams we heard, she felt the pain of the needles. She was making her presence felt alright, by making a lot of noise and using bad language. Apparently, Mom managed to clip her head with a really nice glass vase and made a mess of her hair line and broke her nose too, so no, it couldn't have been her, but thanks for giving it some thought, the girls looked shifty though, so I had Luke check them out, after one of them tried to get in to see Christian, on Elena's behalf, it was Leila your freaky twin Nahna, freakily mad for my brother."

_They were here, wherever here is, and they waited for me? They did do this to me, fuck me I will kill Elena, she has pushed me too far and so too have Leila and Susannah, did they not know the rules, and why wasn't Susannah in Australia and when did Leila get out of hospital? I am so confused, my head hurts and I feel like I'm passing out..._

"Don't be angry with me Nahna?"

"You're okay Mia, we are okay and I am not angry, especially if someone does like it and wants to publish it? I hope Christian does recover, because you are lucky to have such a great family and he seems to be a big part of it. Mia, I understand your illogical reasoning in change my story, I guess once you started changing it, it did snowball and once you started you couldn't stop, but why did you not just read it to him as it was, and pass it me back with your expert critique?"

"Nahna, it's a good story, I read it first and then thought I'd read it to Chris, but I took all your stuffy Russian names out, then just for fun, Kate and I added in a few of ours and sexed it up a lot, to the point its very risqué in parts, I mean yours was very Russian Bronte like, but very you Nahna. I blame Kate, she thought it was funny when we based it around your hometown, in place of Bratsk, really you went all Russian on the damned thing, so we made it American, it will sell better, you best read it, we like it and so do half the staff who look out for sleeping beauty here..."

"I will, when I get back, who else has read it because your brother will kill you, so just beware, if he has heard anything you have read to him he will bust a gut, and I'd pop you on that pretty nose if I were him, I would Mia and hard, this is downright, well rude..."

_I am going to pop someone if they continue to annoy the fuck out of me, get me my Ana... And what fucking story are they talking about? I need sleep, they are wearing me down and I hate their gossiping. Ana help me, where are you Ana?_

"The medical staff say they don't know if he can hear me, but well it was a great read, some of them even stopped to listen for a chapter or two, too. It was even better when we personalised it. He seems to like it and he reacts to it, so Mom asked me to keep reading it, Nahna, you need to finish it... He only responds to your story, please finish it, please Nahna finish it, I only have the last chapter left?"

_I need Mia to shut the fuck up and stop whining and for them all to leave me alone..._

"No I can't finish it, because it is finished and yes, I finished it with a cliff hanger for a reason, they do something called sequels you know? I am not happy you stole and ruined my story Mia, because I had hoped to sell it to pay off my tuition... It is never going to be a best seller, but Ms Brooks, who is my classics teacher, is not a lover of my attempt at a modern classic, so don't worry Mia I was joking, it was horrid before you messed with it, it had already been trashed by my tutor, so let's not argue over it. Out of interest, why did you change the name to that of poor Christian here, and why have me fall in love with your own brother? That was very perverted Mia, one, that you read those sexy scenes to your brother, those very fictitious sex scenes and two you even imagined me and him doing all those raunchy acts?"

_What are these two talking about, have they given me a lobotomy, have Elliot and Adam pranked me. Is this my drunken bachelor party? My head feels like it is and I have over indulged on spirits._

"It was a little bit of fun Nahna. Please don't be angry, he likes it?"

"I bet he does, they do a lot of the sex thing, especially good looking men like him, trust me they like sex, but I can assure you, he would be mad as hell that you changed the names to his and mine, 'cos I am, I mean me and your hunky brother, no way? I have to be going for real this time. Mia don't worry, I will print another copy off, but please don't let that one out of your sight, he would not be happy seeing his name in my book. I hope he gets better soon; I will see you both when I get back. It's a pity he is gay, he is kind of cute..."

_Who is he, 'cos it sure as hell is not me? I am in a hospital room perhaps with others, because I recognise the smell and Mia is here. I can hear you Mia. So this Nahna, she thinks I am hunky, gay and cute does she, wrong much Nahna, ask Ana? Then the heavy mugginess, a very light headedness and then a relaxing and a sudden darkness takes over me again..._

Mia's POV:

Kate and Nahna leave me to it. My brother's machines bleep strongly, I've finished reading the last chapter to Chris, he liked it and Nahna was wrong, he would see the funny side, I hope so anyhow. She did leave it on a cliff hanger too, she is a witch, and she has to do a follow up, because she has too. I am putting the book forward to Christian's head of publishing; it's great, even without our helpful 'changes'! I pick up the lad mag, one that Elliot dropped off and I flick through it for the stimulating articles in it, but sadly, there is none to be had. I am about to take a sip my coffee, when the machines go mad, he is fighting with the breathing tube...

"Mommmmm, Mommmmm, Mom get in here, Mom Chris is in trouble, Mommy..."

"Shush Mia, we are coming, stand outside and get your brother and father here now, now Mia." She ushers me out of the room, as he seems to be having a fit of some kind, I keep the door open I need to be here and to hear what's going on. I pray to him up there for him to spare my brother and even promise to donate all my clothes shoes and bags to good will if he saves him, a rash promise but one I would gladly keep, if the dumb idiot makes it.

"Mom is he dying, please save him, please Mommy save my brother?"

"I will, now get your brother and father here now Mia." I do as I am asked, as a plethora of nurses and white coats push me out of the way. I make the dreaded calls...

Grace's Pov:

"Christian, calm down now, calm down. You are intubated, and if you pull that out you will do yourself harm, stay still and I will remove it." He calms down just a little.

"Dr Trevelyan, is that wise?" The nurse asks, I smile, because I know my son better than anyone does.

"Trust me he will only pull it out if we don't. His sat's have improved over the last three days and it seems he is out of his coma. Now, assist me with the tubes please. Christian when I pull this out, cough and it will help ease the tube out of your airway, okay?" He nods and it is then when I see the tears in his eyes. As the nursing staff check the readings, I smile and gently nod my head and my son coughs. He splutters and the tube is out, and I have to pray for none of his usual foul language.

"Mom, where am I, where is Ana, is she okay, crap I hurt all over?" Crap, I can handle his use of crap, just...

"Shush try not to talk, here sip this water, slowly your throat will be dry." I help him drink the water and he thanks me, the nurses remove the breathing apparatus and the monitors for his heart, leaving in a central line for the painkillers and the dextrose mix, he has to feed and hydrate him, they leave on his blood pressure cuff, as he will get a few panic attacks, knowing him and his temper it could get sky high. As they finish, Christian grabs me and hugs me tightly. I am stunned and shocked, I have waited so long for this moment, so, so long, that I am in tears as I hug him back, I am touching the no touch areas as he sobs uncontrollably. I am in heaven, the sheer joy I feel right now is like all my Christmases have come at once, he is against my chest as his head nestles there I stroke his hair, I am being allowed to comfort my boy, my poor, poor boy. He pulls me even closer I am now against his chest, as I sob. He kisses my head and I right myself, as he starts the expected questions...

"Mom, how is Ana, is she here?" I wasn't expecting these questions though!

"No, no she has just left with Kate. How do you know Ana?"

"How do I know her? She is my fiancé and is having my baby! Mom, was she not hurt in the crash?"

"You were in the car alone Chris, all alone. Ana has only just recently come into our lives, she is Kate's friend and Ana, or Nahna as they call her, she is Kate's roommate, Kate and Mia are doing the same course at university, she is a friend of Mia's who you have never met, and Christian, she only met you today."

"No, no, no. Ana is my girlfriend, she is a vet with Kate; she and I are getting married in three weeks. She and I were going to Sea-Tac to go to Europe on business, when Elena ran me off the fucking road. Mom, my Ana, she flew out of the car, the new car, a car Ana bought me."

"Christian calm down, Ana is a student as is Kate, poor Ana, she struggles to make her tuition payments, so I hardly think she bought you your now wrecked Audi?"

"What, I was in an Aston Martin."

"I assure you; your car is an Audi, it was totalled and is in the scrap yard. As is Taylors. He was hit from behind as he raced to save you."

"He was in the rear car, yes, yes Mom he was following with our luggage, is he okay?"

"He will be. Christian, where do you think you are Little Man?"

"I don't know, did you fly me in here from Montesano, because your clinic isn't open there yet?"

"I do not have a clinic in Montesano, and why would we fly you in from there? Christian, you went off the Governor's Bridge here in Seattle; you were chasing Elena from our home towards Seattle, late on the night of my birthday party, when your car and you went over the edge of it. It turns out the police say you were forced off the road. Taylor pulled up and he too was shunted over the edge. Luckily it was not into the damned water or you would both be dead now..."

"I am confused Mom, I was coming from my new home in Montesano, after my engagement party, you and dad were there, everyone was there, you all love both Ana and the new town where we live. Are you saying I didn't crash on the Olympic Highway? You are saying I was forced off the bridge here in Seattle, are you sure?"

"I am sure Christian, I watched as they pulled you out of the wreckage, you were almost dead Christian Trevelyan Grey, you nearly died. Never are you driving again and forget flying and I have even stopped those damned piloting lessons, for you flying damned planes, and let's not talk of your paper plane hobby, cotton wool, I am wrapping you in cotton wool, and I have it on bulk order Christian, bulk order..."

I step aside as his doctor gives him something to knock him out again, when he suddenly begins flaying around. He gets frantic and very disorientated; his blood pressure is sky high, as predicted.

"I love Ana, she is my world, I need Ana I really need her Mom. Mom, find me my Ana, my Ana needs me Mom, the baby, the ba..." And he sleeps, who the hell is his Ana? Mia enters the room again, as Christian is now sleeping. She is as puzzled by all that as I am.

"What do you think is wrong with him Thomas, is it brain damage, this is your area after all?" I ask. Now I have asked I am not sure I want to know.

"He was very delusional, very confused and indeed needs more help. This can be the case when a patient has been asleep for as long as Christian has, though I am a tad confused, he wasn't aware of this reality at all, it is not unusual for some memory problems to come on awakening, usually they don't remember themselves, the people around them or how they got here or the accident or happening that led them to my theatre. I am very perplexed as to the reasons for it, he was adamant this woman Ana was in danger, was there another body not discovered at the scene?"

"No, there was only Christian and his driver, Taylor. I am very confused too. I can't imagine why he is acting this way Thomas?"

"What happened to him was a very traumatic occurrence, he died several times on the operating table, you know as well as I do, this could be his brains way of coping, there are several types of amnesia's that he could have, we need to study him and his reactions when he awakens. So, we will keep him sedated for a while and run more scans and tests, which are much easier done when he is sleeping.

Meanwhile, go home and sleep, he will be out of it all night now and he is fine, though I would have preferred you waited for me to take him off the machines Grace. I wouldn't come down to paediatrics and do your job and more over, you would not allow it and you know you are not meant to treat your own family."

"I know, but he is so special..." Mia flies to her brother's bedside.

"Will my brother be okay Doc Delayne?" Mia is grabbing poor Thomas's arm. She is crying and I know she loves her brother, but man handling his specialist is not going to find her the answers she needs. She has been here virtually the whole time Christian has been in his coma and has worried more each and every day.

"Mia, it is Doctor, or rather Mr Delayne, to you."

"I am fine Grace, she and I have an understanding, she brings me in wonderful muffins from her friend Nahna and she gets to be sassy with me. Isn't that so Mia?"

"Yes, mother, we have a laugh and a joke, you are way too serious." I shake my head at my daughter.

He has worked hard for his title, he is the best neuro surgeon money can buy; I only wanted the best for my son, including in the huge team that saved his life, there is Thomas, the neuro guy, an orthopaedic surgeon, a plastic surgeon and a thoracic surgeon and a team of trauma nurses, he is lucky he is alive, they have all worked wonders on both my son and poor Taylor. We have had the best care my hospital could provide.

The nurses have all been male, as Mia pointed out the nurses were all over my son, apparently, like a rash and I have to admit they were, so I had the older nurses and the male nurses bathe him and see to his needs Franco has been an angel and has shaved him four or five times already, I will have to get him in to give him again as he has quiet the beard growing. Though I must say, I like that look on him too. I am wandering away from the problem in hand.

"Well, is he going to be okay Mr Delayne? I mean; is he mad, has he got brain damage, because doc, he was frantic about a character in the book I have been reading him?" I am not taking this in Mia can't be right, he was in a coma and not listening to her Russian story.

I have to wonder, if he has a secret girlfriend, because he was very adamant he was in love and engaged, and that the girl is having my grandchild. I need to ask Taylor where this woman is, because she hasn't paid him a visit. Does he in fact have a secret girlfriend? After the episode with Elena, I know he is not gay, and I do not believe it, but I found out today that, that vile woman is trying to sue me for actually harming her. If I see her again, that bitch is going down. I have ruined her cliental list, stolen her prized stylist, and set him up with his own salon, which I have raved to my friends and colleagues about, and so her, her business and her entourage of so called friends, are going down like a Jenga Tower or a falling house of cards, if you will. Thomas is speaking to my daughter again; as he does, Mia is keeping her brother's messy hair from his eyes. I am away with the fairies...

"He has been sleeping a long time, he will be fine. I will have him monitored, Grace and you Mia, you both need to go home, rest up and come back tomorrow. You may want to bring his therapist with you Grace, he may have an insight, as to what type of amnesia he has, there are a few possibilities, but we will know more when he wakes a little calmer, at least we know he knows his name, which isn't always the case. Be thankful for small mercies Grace."

"I am very grateful, and I will, as Dr Flynn to call on him tomorrow, and thank you Thomas, you have been amazing. I think a home cooked meal, a relaxing night and a full night's sleep will do us all the world of good. If what I have just witnessed is anything to go by, my son is in a very dark place."

"Mom, he frigging hugged you, I mean really hugged you and tightly, that is an amazing place for him to be in, he has lost his touching issues, he has hasn't he? He is convince he is engaged and that may be my fault Mom, he only began having a fit and coming around when I read the last chapter of the book to him, in it, Anushka, who we called Ana, well she had just told Grigori, who we called Christian, that she was pregnant and that was where it ended, after a madwoman ran him off the road. Can he really have thought the story I have been reading him was real, he thinks it has happened, and he has been living as a country bumpkin for the past three weeks? Is that at all feasible Doctor?"

I have to wonder if that is the case. If it is then I will be shocked. I have heard of people being put into a coma to overcome withdrawals from drugs and drink, but to cure a phobia and night terrors, perhaps this is a first?

"Bring his therapist in, that is not my area Grace, there are studies to show that coma patients can and have woken up speaking different languages, in fact I had a lady not too long ago, who sang like Maria Callas, her family had had her wearing a head set and her favourite songs played on it all the time."

"Is that a bad thing?" Mia asks.

"No, not bad at all, because she was tone deaf before her operation and sang perfectly in tune after it."

"Oh so my reading that story to him, he could possibly think he is cured of his phobias and he is not as uptight about things, the only trouble is with that story is, he is now in love with Nahna, I mean poor Ana, who he has never met?"

"Apparently so, but just to check, go and see Taylor, perhaps he can shed some light on this Ana girl, if not, then Mia, you could have proved people in a coma do hear things and have some semblance of the things going on around them and that they are able to do wondrous things and learn new things.

All the scans are clear, he has no lesions, me and my team are very pleased that he came out of his surgery unscathed, he will be able to walk again, both his leg and arm have set nicely, his lungs are clear now and all healed, the facial lacerations are but a mere faint line and the bruising from re-setting his nose and the black eyes will soon dissipate.

I am happy with all the readings, so go home Grace Grey, your husband and son are here. Carrick take them home, she and Mia have had some good news, your son has awoken, alas I have had to sedated him, he was very confused and was doing himself harm..."

"He is awake, thank god, thank you and thank god again, but are you sure he needs more sleep after three weeks of doing just that?"

"Yes sleep and calm, and all of you come back tomorrow, he will need you. Carrick, he is and was very confused."

"Thanks Thomas, we will have to play a few rounds at the weekend, now he is out of it. How was he Grace?"

"Cary, he was away with the fairies, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that aloud!"

"That will be the drugs, you lot have him on some good shit, I said that to Kate the other night, what ya giving him Doc D, LSD?"

"Elliot, watch your tone. I don't care much for it and it is Doctor Elliot."

"Mother, I wasn't aware I was a doctor, opps I see the look, sorry Mother, what has he done or said for you to think my brother is mad, and made you grumpy and stressed?" Thomas leaves and I smile and thank him. Before I can answer Elliot, Mia does...

"He is convinced he lives in Montesano, apparently we all do, he is engaged to a girl called Ana and get this she is having his baby and he hugged Mom so hard that he squeezed a tear or two out."

"He did what Grace? He allowed you to touch him, as in actually touch him, whilst he was awake?"

"Yes Cary, and in the no go areas too, all over his back, he placed his head on my chest and I cradled our son for the first time."

"Wow, way to go Bro, so who does he think he is getting it on with, who is this girl Ana, our Ana? Mia tell your big brother who is having my nephew or niece?"

"Ana, he thinks he is in love with Ana, yes our girl Nahna."

"Mousey Ana: Kate's best friend Ana, your new roommate Ana? I don't think so. Of all the girls in the world for him to choose, he chose the one girl who is shy and retiring and in a world of her own, or with her books for ninety-nine percent of the damned time. So, he thinks they have got it together does he? Just how in the hell can he think that, has he even met Ana?"

"Well, Kate and I, well me really, well, I have been reading this to him." She flaps the book manuscript in front of Elliot. I have read it and it is good, it is a romance novel in the genre of the late Barbra Cartland, very old fashioned and sweet. I take the book from Mia and read the last chapter.

"Okay, this is not the book I read, this is almost the same as the scenario Christian relived before he lost the plot. He thinks he is in love, he thinks this is real, oh Mia, what have you done? He is going to be devastated. His perfect life was just a story in a book."

"Mom, he will still want the hugs when he does wake up again, don't worry he liked getting them. I hope so anyway." Mia looks sad again...

"Right lets go home. He is going to be out of it all night!"Cary is the voice of reason.

"I need to read this and see just what you have convinced your brother he has changed into. I also need to see Taylor and just confirm what we already know, and that the only life he remembers is this fictitious story. I hope he still likes to be touched, especially when he does realise he and Ana are not an item."

"Come on home Grace, we will see what tomorrow brings and give Taylor the news his boss has woken up tomorrow, for tonight we are having a family night."

"Kate is meeting me dear parents." Elliot adds into the conversation as he stares at Christian.

"She is serious then?" I ask of my eldest son, the hapless, fun loving, and a love 'em and leave em type of a guy, my eldest sex mad son.

"I think she is. I think she is the one to tame me. She is also Ana's best friend. Perhaps we can ask her to make nice with Christian?"

"Elliot..." I scream, may god forgive me, but perhaps he is right? No, no, I shake my head at Elliot and he grins.

"What Mother, it's a good idea and she is a great girl."

"You said she was shy and into books."

"Yeah, but really nice, you have met her Mother."

"In passing and when I picked Mia up from Kate's. She seems a nice girl, but no, we need to ask John to call, he knows Christian as well as any of us." We head home happy, happy that our son is nearly okay. I wonder if Ana and Christian could make a go of things? No, no he will be okay, I will keep my fingers crossed that he still likes the hugs and embracing his old mom.

C Pov:

I wake and I am able to move my hands, I can see and I am seeing a hospital room. Okay, I did not dream that bit. Now, Ana, I need to find Ana and prove my family wrong, she does exist. As the nurse comes in, she smiles and asks me if I am alright.

"Yes thank you, do you know if I have a phone?"

"I don't know Mr Grey, I will just check your bedside locker, are you allowed to make a call?"

"I presume so; I am able to speak after all."

She, smiles and then rummages around in the bedside furniture; then smiles as she hands me two phones, and I recognise both. One is my personal phone and the other my work phone. I wonder if Ros and Newton, no Norton, Norton Granger, are getting on together and are managing to run the company. "Are they charged, if not I am sure we have a few chargers hanging around the nurses' station." I press the on button and they are fully charged!

"It seems, we are good to go thank you, I will be fine, do I have any food here I am starving, please Nurse Harmony, what a nice name that is." I read her name badge, so I can still read which bodes well for me remembering more of this crappy mess I find myself in.

"Thank you, I hated it, but my mother was very musical. Now, I do believe your security have food, or can get food, shall I send one of them in?"

"Yes please and thank you, I do like a nice hospital corner to my sheets." She grins and heads out...

I then look for a contact called Ana on my phone and there is nothing, there is no Anastasia, no Annie and no Ann, she doesn't exist, did she ever exist? I think I am crying, because my face is wet. I look on both phones and she is not on either, I type in vets in Montesano, and there's three and none of them are called the Ark, there is no home in Montesano either, so what was have the past three weeks been about? I hear the knock on the door... Sawyer enters the room. "Sawyer hello how is Taylor?"

"He is recovering in the next floor up Sir. How are you feeling, do you need me to call your mother?"

"No, no they need their rest; can I ask you have you been to Montesano recently?"

"No, no I don't think I have. Can I ask why?"

"No reason I am thinking of buying property there, that's all. Has a girl called Ana or Anastasia been around?"

"Yes, I drove her here from her apartment earlier; she is Miss Kavagnah's roommate and a recent friend of Miss Grey's. I have done the checks on both of them and they have been passed by Taylor and Welch. Nahna as they call her has a thing for me apparently. Sorry if I am being too forward with you."

"No, Luke I asked you a question, does this Ana have ties to Montesano?"

"I believe her step father lives there."

"What about her siblings?"

"She is an only child if memory serves me right. She is twenty one and has recently finished her literary degree at Washington State University. Sir, she is good for Miss Mia, she keeps her grounded and has been feeding her whilst she sits here with you. Sorry again I am over stepping the mark Sir."

"You seem very nervous of me Luke, before the crash was I an ogre?"

"No Sir, but you had boundaries and certain expectations from your employees."

"I sound like I had a stick up my butt. Can I ask you a question, am I dating anyone?" He shuffles uneasily from foot to foot. Okay, I guess I have over stepped _**my**_ boundaries.

"Can I speak freely Sir?"

"Yes, I would hope so; I must have that stick wedge firm up there, you look like I am about to fire you?" He smiles.

"You are a very private man, with certain needs..."

"...Whoa, I didn't mean the submissives, I remember those, and if you are worried, I remember Mrs Lincoln too."

"Good, she is threatening your mother, with legal action, after you know the vase incident?" I will deal with that bitch tomorrow, and she is going to pay dearly.

"I remember bits about the birthday party, but after it I cannot remember much after it at all, and what I do remember it seems is a made up fantasy, it has just been a story read to me by my sister, that much I have worked out myself, I must seem like an idiot, feel free to answer me truthfully..."

"I believe they call it dissociative amnesia, we saw all sorts of memory problems, you know during my tours of Afghanistan and Iraq. What do you remember Sir about the past three weeks?"

"That I was with and loved a girl called Ana, so much so we were getting married and were having a baby."

"Hell Sir, that is one heck of a turn around, I am sorry, but you and this Ana, is she the same one from the Miss Mia story and not the actual Ana?"

"Apparently so, so Luke I am still a sad bastard then?"

"No, no Sir, I would say that you have kept some of the same traits from the book. You are speaking to me and not at me for one. Two, you have called me Luke several times, and then lest we forget number three, the hug you shared with your mother. She has waited for ever for that moment. I pray it is something she can do again, forgive me Sir that did overstep my boundary."

"I will be hugging her more, I need it, more than I realised and thanks to the Ana in my fantasy world, I with the help of my dream Ana, I cured something dark inside me, the new me was told by that Ana that I was a bossy boss and needed to change. Thank you Luke, can you get me some light food, can you ask Gail to work her magic with a sub sandwich, if that's not too much trouble, please?"

"Sir, I can ask her to have Ryan bring you some food in, she went home about an hour ago. Taylor is being freed tomorrow."

"Lucky Taylor; I am sure I can't wait to get home, and know I need to get back to work, so have you got my lap top?"He nods to the bedside table thing. He gets it me out and sets it up.

"Are you researching Montesano by any chance?"

"No, no I am emailing Ros and having all my damned markers with Esclava called in."

"Your father has already done it Sir. You gave him power of attorney to act as CEO of GEH, should you become incapacitated and as such, he revoked all her privileges and has served her with restraining orders and winding up orders on every business you have money invested in, and he is having her audited. What do you remember about the crash Sir?"

"Leila, Susannah and Elena ran us off the road that much I do remember. Leila, she looked into the car and said she was sorry."

"She has disappeared, Susannah has moved back to Austin and Ms Lincoln is going broke and has virtually nobody to turn to."

"Good, good. Now, how is Prescott working out?"

"Sir, who is Prescott, is he from GEH, or the new publishing house maybe?"

"She is Ana's CPO, and of course another fantasy character, I need the damned book. Was it that good?"

"Had your sister stuck to the names Nahna wrote, then yes it would have been great, but imagining you and Nahna doing that, then no, no it was not a good thing to listen to."

"Nahna, just how did she get that name?"

"Her dad's neighbour's kid can't say Anastasia, and called her Nahna apparently, so after Kate visited Ana at her fathers the child called it Ana and now, both Miss Kavagnah and Mia call it her as a term of endearment, that and Ana, she hates Anastasia."

"Do you like her this Ana?"

"No, she is not my type, she is however yours, and fits your usual model and type Sir!"

"Hahaha, I don't think I need that life anymore. I need to see Taylor, can you, you know wheel Taylor down? If you can, because I need to see him, please?"

"Number four, you are thanking me and asking me to do things with a please. Keep them coming Sir."

"Call me Christian please; I am going to try to be less of a stick up the butt boss and more approachable."

"Can we leave it as Mr Grey, I am sure Taylor will want us to have some sort of boundaries?"

"Sure and Luke, thank you, I can't wait to see my mother again and hug her, now that I know I can."

"Mr Grey, I will see if Taylor can come out to play and get your food here." He left and called my mother. She answered the phone quickly.

"Christian, Christian are you alright Little Man?"

"Mom, I am fine, really fine. Luke and I have had a long, long chat. It seems during my sleep I became a better person. I am so sorry for freaking out on you, really I am, and if I don't tell you enough, I love you to the moon and back Mom."

"Oh Christian, I love you too and will give you a hug and a squeeze as we pass each and every star, all the way there and all the way back, and then we can eat moon pies and watch moon beams until you sleep. You remembered Christian?"

"From somewhere yes, I also remember you stroking my hair as I slept and telling me you loved me. I am going to make up for the hugs and the kisses you missed. I promise. Can you bring in the book; I would like to know what is truth and what is fiction?"

"Christian, why are you up? It is five in the morning?"

"Fuck is it and crap I have sent for food and Taylor too, double crap..."

"Watch your mouth Son, coma or not you are still not too big for a slap, ask Elliot."

"How is the lug?"

"In love with Katherine Kavagnah of all people, I am sure you will like her. Though given she is press, and not a vet Christian, she wants to interview you, apparently she has been pestering you for ages for one, she says she has an in with your brother now."

"I will grant her ten minutes of my time, I guess me and the press, or is that the press and I? We are not firm friends in this reality either?"

"No dear, they are not, Now, how are you feeling?"

"Battered, bruised and I feel very silly falling for a book character and in love a fictional place. It really was so real in my head, everything, even Ana's point of view, her father and everything, I even milked a goat. Granny had a menagerie of weird animals, as she ran a very profitable scarf business and Pops; he ran a brewery with me."

"Wow Pops, he will be thrilled with the new name, what did I do, I opened a clinic, I think you said, and your grandmother will be thrilled you have removed the formality with the grandmother thing?"

"You retired to Montesano yes, and opened a free clinic for women and children. I had the stick from my butt removed by a straight talking Anastasia Steele, thank her, or Mia for re writing the book."

"Thanks, I had hoped for sunshine and sand in my twilight years!"

"Get this Nahna to re write her book and make it happen. Can you ask her to come and see me when I get back to work?"

"Work already? Christian, you have to take it easy I do not want you to slip back into working and those girls, that would be horrid, really too much."

"We will see, it seems Ros has been running the place, who is helping her is it Newton Grange? I am sorry Norton Granger?"

"Yes, a Norton Granger called with her to see your father; he is a nice man, very formal. How did you remember him? He and Mia were seeing each other for a week or so."

"She made him a gay man in my book. Perhaps after he dumped her, he made it into the damned book?"

"Perhaps, she did. She has after all, re written poor young Nahna's book, I liked the original version, but I have to admit, this one is rather racy. You and she had a lot of sex..."

"Mother..."

"Fictitious sex Christian, which is okay to talk to your Mama about, besides it wasn't me who dreamt those bits up, I must ask Mia how she knows about that lifestyle, did you, you know see her in your clubs Christian?"

"Mother no, I did not see my sister in my clubs, I have a feeling her and Kate did their research on line, besides Mia isn't aware of my whole lifestyle, I heard her telling Kate and Nahna, that I used call girls!"

"Really, I will ask them later, Kate and Mia are here, Kate stayed over. They have been Skyping poor Nahna all night, to come back. She said no and that she arrives back home on Monday she has plans with her father. Ana and Kate have just moved to the Pike district, and now Mia spends a lot of time there."

"When did they move, is it secure enough, I mean for Mia?"

"Yes dear very, Sawyer looked the place over and Mia's protection keep a close eye on them. They have been there since shortly after they graduated. Oh Christian, you missed out on Mia's graduation, it was a proud moment for your father and I, she shed a bucket full of tears because you were not there."

"Okay, I am sorry for that too. Did Ana, sorry Nahna and Kate graduate too?"

"Yes, they looked very sweet the three of them."

"So, what are Mia's plans this time? Is she going to be working with Kate at her father's newspaper group?"

"No, Kate is working for her father, and Mia is interning with your father and yes, nepotism played a major role in her getting that position. Ana is still looking for a position, she has an interview with Grey Publishing, Mia asked can we swing some nepotism her way Christian?"

"Perhaps I will do just that, you seem very taken with her, and if she comes to Lake House, where I presume I am to recuperate Mom, at home with you and Dad? If so, I can thank her personally then, for doing something nobody with a doctorate has been able to do in many, many years, and yes, I do relish telling Flynn this too. Has the expensive charlatan even been in to see me?"

"He pops in daily for the story, he and Mia love the new you, he will be very surprised it cured you Little Man."

"Mom, stop with the little man, I'm taller than Elliot..."

"Hahahaha, you will always be my Little Man. Six foot four or not. Now, I have to be going, we will be in to see you at ten. I am bringing your grandparents; they are thrilled you are okay." The door swung open and Jason Taylor looked odd in pyjamas, really odd!

"I look forward to it. Jason is here so I need to go. Mom, I love you very much." She cries as I end the call. "How are you, Chief Ironside?"

"Very witty Sir, I had heard rumours your body had been taken over by aliens, it seems to be true, Sir..."

"Ouch, as I told Luke, I am relaxing the Sir thing."

"I believe so, but I would prefer Mr Grey, Mr Grey?"

"Okay, I guess you need to take baby steps, how is Sophie?"

"That was a very random question. She is with her mother, as usual."

"Okay, well when we move..."

"...Fuck, are we moving to Montesano, for real?" Ouch, I got a fuck there, very un-Taylor-like.

"No. I have my eye on a place by Puget Sound, with separate accommodation for Gail and you with plenty of room and space room for Sophie." He rolls out of the door and I swear he is laughing?

"Okay, nurse can you please come in here?" He shouts... Nurse Harmony rushes in...

"What is the matter? Mr Grey are you in pain, do you need my help?"

"No, please ignore my former security chief; he must have had a sense of humour bypass? Nurse Harmony, is that my food?" She has a picnic basket with her. Good 'ole Gail...

"It is Mr Grey. Now, could you please drink plenty of fluids, but not this coffee, perhaps the juice and the water? I will be back later, play nice Jason Taylor, or I will have Mrs Jones take home your breakfast and make you eat a hospital one. He eats breakfast with you, and everyday too, don't you Jason? Gail packs more than enough for you both in hopes you'd wake and eat her food, don't worry none is ever wasted, your brother sees to that."Elliot is as greedy and as hungry as Lucifer.

"I have to see he is being looked after and that Miss Mia goes home for food and sleep. She has of late been staying with..."

"...I know Nahna and Kate."

"Mr Grey, how are you really, be open and honest with me, tell me no lies and no fudging the truth either?"

"Okay, what has Luke told you? Judging from the grin everything, would be my guess, is that a yes?"

"Yes..."

"So, you will be pleased to know, I fell in love for the first time ever and she doesn't even exist, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"I have seen case studies, where people in comas are given a blank slate id you will, and they re work their past and they either add to their life a better understanding of their mortality, they see the sleep, and injury or illness as a sort of wakeup call, to live life differently? It can go the other way, and you could lose time, memories and a lot of yourself too. However, I feel you have added to your life. I think your brain has done a reboot whilst you slept, because good god it needed to.

I guess you and your brain have been hyper active for most of your life and you have not known you had this problem. I can admit now, that I did often wonder had your mother got you tested for ADHD, or a similar problem, because you never seem to switch off or you know, just power down? You needed it; you needed to be in that bitching coma, your fucking brain needed it. The total rest you got helped you, because Christian Grey, your body and your mind needed the down time to heal itself and hopefully, the virus that was your past has gone for good. Whether it was the fictional girl or the sleep helping you or not, you needed to learn to trust and the rest, these three weeks were what you needed for that to happen, time and sleep. No stress and a simple girl to show you the way that normal people fall in love."

"Wow Jason, when did you get a PHD?"

"Working for you, I learned quickly. I had too."

"I wish I had learned this sooner, because then I wouldn't have needed her... What news on her and the others Jason?"

"Elena Lincoln will be pulled in by SPD tomorrow, and they are issuing a search warrant for her premises, at both home and work, including all her cars and those of Leila and Susannah too. There were red paint flecks from an Audi and silver paint flecks from an Audi, were embedded in our dings. Hopefully they will match. I cannot remember a thing. How did you?"

"I heard Elena, I saw Leila and Suzie, and it was by the water, not on a grassy verge as it was in my fictional place; that much I do remember, in case you think I am confused? I remember Leila saying sorry too."

"Okay, so what now Mr Grey?"

"Call me Christian, we are friends after all. Oh and arrange for dad to revisit your custody arrangement with Patricia. I am sure Sophie would like to spend more time with you?"

"She would, I needed a permanent base and for her to have her own room. I also need to work far fewer hours and trips abroad too."

"All of those are easy fixes when we get the Sound House up and running; we can hire more staff and promote Luke to give you more free time."

"Okay now you really have got me confused to fuck?

"It's an exclusive club, welcome to it. I need food, have you got yours?"

"I have, it's in there with yours, you are not hogging mine..."

"Okay then care to join me Jason and tell me everything that happened whilst I slept." We chatted and ate our food, and before long, it was time for Taylor to go home and for me to face my entire family...

Three weeks later, and Ana is going to Grey House...

Ana's POV:

I will kill Kate Kavagnah and her new besty, the pair are a couple of drunken lushes and both are equally spoilt and couldn't give a damn about me at all, and neither of them know nothing about working for an actual living, god forbid they lose their trusts and have to manage on tips like I have too? Yes, I am very cranky, and with good reason too. Kate's new best friend Mia Grey, and our permanent new third flatmate, were both at home last night when I got back in, at a little after two this morning. I'd heard the comical happening in their rooms, so knew they both had a guest staying over, they and their boyfriends, who it turns out, were Elliot and Ethan, all four had had many words last night or rather this morning.

That fact alone had me in a fit of giggles, seeing two sets of siblings finding out they were in fact dating their other siblings. Their naked or nearly naked fridge raiding, had caught both Ethan and Elliot unawares of the others existence, both standing there wondering whom the other person was, and when their equally nearly naked girl friends popped their heads out of the door asking for their wine and ice cream, I roared with laughter as the realisation set in and told them to ignore me and to carry on, so they did, and then they made up and they then drank plenty of beer and wine, and well into the wee hours too. So, when I got up for my job hunting session, they were passed out cold.

As a consequence of their hangovers, I am now doing Kate's interview, and interview that was planned weeks ago, and well before Mr Greys accident too, in fact it should have been for our graduation edition of the student rag, however he has agreed to do it now, but this time for Kate's lifestyle column! I have to laugh, because she is not getting the choice assignments until she has put in some serious journalistic effort in, she is currently working in one of the minor local rags, which her father owns.

She has to prove to him she is good, and try as she might, she is making the flower shows, the student concerts, the bake sales and hero dog stories she has covered sound like they belong in a national, she hates it and her dad, poor Eamon, is not giving her an inch of leeway. So this is her, or was her big way into the bigger news paper in the group, alas Christian cannot rearrange her appointment, as he is going to Paris for several weeks to see to his offices there.

Christian has been very quiet and much changed, according to Mia, she says he is a very nice different, and has been since he woke up after his accident, an accident I know very little about, I didn't need to know his personal details, anyhow. I am rarely home to listen to the new besties go at it, putting their comical world to rights. Instead, I have been cramming hours in at the new bar across from here, Fifties, I like it there and it will do for the time being, it pays the bills, until I get the chance to interview for an internship, in at least one of the three other major publishing houses here in Seattle. I had refused Grace and Mia's offer of an easy get in at Grey Publishing, unlike those two, Kate and Mia, I do not want to use my connections, flimsy as they were, to get a great job, or what has been the point in going to college and university aiming to be the best, only to have it handed to me a plate and have fingers pointing at me and crying nepotism?

I am here at Grey House, looking up at the massive building and poor little me, I look like a church mouse surrounded by lions and tigers, all waiting to eat me as a snack. I pull together my wet coat and head in, I have her damned notes and her recorder and I head up to see the man I think I have seen twice, once in hospital and once when he was going in the apartment, just as I was leaving, it was a very quick hello goodbye thing. I think he is a nice man, at least he seems to be, from what I hear said at the dinner table. I know Elliot and Mia love their brother, old and new, but other than that, I am not interested. I share and apartment with his loud and messy sister and his brothers naked butt is always at home eating my food, so adding in another Grey is not necessary, plus, my sanity couldn't stand another loud Grey sibling.

I am escorted to a security office and I am given my day pass and I sign all sorts of paperwork, but because I have to change everything from Kate's name to mine, it takes time, which annoys both the security guy and me, and now I am running late, another guy in a nice suit takes me up in the elevator, where he hands me off to another smartly dressed man, who takes me up the rest of the way. He looks familiar, but then again they all look the same, with their neat buzz cuts and nice tailored suits and it's not just the men, the women are all drones too, with their blonde tied back hair, worn so tight incidentally, that it pulls their faces into a uniformed shape too. Which goes nicely with their gray work attire and stupidly high heels. Who, but a hooker and my roommates can walk around in four inch; strike that, five inches in some cases, shoes that would cost me three months worth of tips at Fifties?

"Mr Grey will see you now Miss Kavagnah."

"I'm here for Miss Kavagnah, my name is Anastasia Steele. I have explained all this to buzz cut one, two and him there, number three." She takes my coat and stashes it away, like it is infected with Ebola, shit woman its wet, and not a damned bomb. I think but do not say aloud. Another Stepford wife comes out of an office and shows me to a massive set of wooden doors.

"Mr Grey will see you now Miss Kavagnah..." I smile and think what the funk, can none of the over dressed Babies get my name right? Perhaps they simply need to take down their hair and release their brains from all that facial tension; they look like a smile would crack their faces? I smile and push open the door, and oh no, oh my god no, please not now, I trip over, as my sodden and wet through Uggs stick to the marbled floor, oh fuck and I pray to god for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"Miss Steele, we finally get to meet. How are you, here let me help you up. Are you okay?"

"Hu, what, I am sorry I am Anastasia Steele, not Kate Kavagnah?"

"I called you Miss Steele, or would you prefer Nahna?" I look up and yes, he has the same beautiful steel gray eyes. He is clean shaven and not bruised at all, he has achieved quite the improvement in just a few weeks.

"I would prefer Ana, just Ana. I am sorry about the confusion, but your staff had me wondering did you employ deaf mutes, because none of them knew took note of my damned name, and I am sorry that all slipped out. I am tired, sorry I didn't get much sleep. Your siblings were playing truth or dare into the wee hours, hence me being here now and not Ms Kavagnah she is a little 'tired'."

"Really did you not join them?"

"No, no I did not, I was apparently a kill joy, but as I'd been on my feet all night, you see I'd pulled a double shift over at Fifties. I got home, intending to eat my very early breakfast and go to bed, but alas world war three kicked off when your brother found out your sister is seeing Kate's brother Ethan, then imagine if you can, or really need to, seeing it in the flesh and believe me, it is far worse in real time, four near naked people pushing and shoving by the light of the refrigerator was not a pretty sight, afterwards they made up, they drank and played board games and played music."

"I don't wish to think of them at all thank you. Ana, you are shivering, are you wet to the skin?"

"It is raining Mr Grey. Sir, rain does that."

"Have you no car?"

"No, I don't Sir, my piece of shit car Wanda, she died a million deaths. She now rests in a scrap yard for the useless and not needed cars of Seattle."

"I read that somewhere..."

"Oh hell, you have read that damned book, haven't you?"

"I have, and we had quite the romance Miss Steele."

"It's Ana, just Ana, and yes those two, they had fun at our expense."

"They did, it was all good fun. Now, I have had all Kate's questions emailed to me and have sent them to her. Now, please let me get you some dry clothes?"

"I think I will be fine thank you. I am only wet, not dying."

"Okay, let me show you to my bathroom, in there is a shower, some clothes that are unfortunately mine, help yourself. Pass me the wet clothes and I will have them dry cleaned and you can then have your interview with me for the junior editor's position at Grey Publishing, and discuss the rights to your story Putting Down Roots, I like both editions, I think if you reedit it using both versions and of course different names it will make the best seller list. Now, go through get changed and do it now before you do get a cold."

"Yes Sir... Bossy much Mr Grey?"

"I have been known to be Anastasia, in the past... For now though I need to talk about our future."

"Oh, okay as in a job and a book deal?"

"Yes, as in a job and a book deal and to discuss what you whispered in my ear as I slept..."

"Oh..." Fudge, he heard me. I am going to regret saying that, I know I am, his eyes are looking at mine like a starved wolf, and I am the deer he wants for dinner. I head into his bathroom and I am not a little wet, the rain has managed to soak me straight through to my skin. Mu underwear is soaking wet too. I look through his 'wardrobe' and take a pair of his Hugo Boss man panties, a pair of gray jogging bottoms and one of the many white shirts he has hung up, they feel like an angel has breathed on them, they are so soft and nice, and his white shirts they really pop, and have their own spot lights, shit his closet is bigger than my bedroom at Kate's. I wrap myself in a towel and hand him my sodden clothes. My Uggs have seen better days, but they will last until I get a full time job.

"Here, my clothes, they are wet through."

"Thank you, take your time, I have ordered breakfast, tea or coffee? I would guess English Breakfast tea?"

"I like tea yes, I drink coffee too. I will be as quick as I can thank you." I need this; I only had a cat lick wash this morning...

C POV:

I take her clothes and Luke, he smiles as he takes them. I am sure they have seen better days. She is very different from anyone I have ever met, and just what the doctor ordered, and my mother is never wrong... I will have to see where this meeting takes us, I hope she accepts the job I really do, and the book deal too. It changed my whole world and I have a lot to thank her for, I only hope she lets me help... Both Kate and Mia say it will be a hard sell; she is very proud and strong willed... But then again so was my Ana... I wait for our meeting to start; we have a lot to discuss... She is coming out of my bathroom... Here goes nothing...

* * *

So... Was it good for you? Do you think there is the 'more' for Ana and Christian part deux?

Read review and let me know how you liked the crazy end?


	36. Chapter 36

WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...

This will be the title of my sequel to 'Putting Down Roots', it has been requested by every kind reviewer, thank you. I did worry, you know, about crushing the perfect life he had. But heck did you not think it was too perfect? Ana is not a vet, I think we have that sussed already and there will be a lot of changes, as this is not Fifty Shades of Grey, **_yes_**, some of the characters are the same, the settings and some of the lifestyle are still there. However, the changes are mine and mine alone. Now, I hope you like this and let me know if you don't, as you know I do not have proof readers I am dyslexic and I do have grammar issues and yes, I am British so write with a British eye and use the British Language, sorry I do try to Americanise my writing, but fail miserably, but do not let that stop you from reading it...

_I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE, WHETHER IT WILL BE A 1 SHOT OR SHORT STORY OR AN EPIC TALE: READ REVIEW AND I WILL TAKE MY CUES FROM YOU. I WILL SOON BE GIVING YOU YOU PART DEUX..._

** WHEN THE BOUGH BREAKS...**

YOU WILL NEED TO FOLLOW ME TO GET THE NEW STORY AS A NOTIFICATION THROUGH YOUR EMAILS

IT IS COMING SOON. I HAVE MAPPED OUT THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS AND WILL UPLOAD WHEN I HAVE FINISHED FIFTY SHADES OF DEPRESSED.

_**THANK YOU XXX HAPPY HOLIDAYS XXX**_


End file.
